Soulless Sky TRAD
by Heyli13
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi n'est pas connus comme 'Dame Tsuna' comme on le connaît habituellement mais comme 'Tsuna Sans Âme' ou 'Tsuna Sans Voix'. Il agit différemment plus que quiconque, ne parle jamais, ne montre jamais d'émotions. Il reste vide. Qui peut l'aider à sortir de sa situation isolée ? Twin-fic Étrange!Tsuna Intelligent!Tsuna, Protecteur et Mature!Gardiens/Amis -
1. Sky and Storm

Soulless Sky → Ciel Sans Âme

Auteur : SeventhAssassin

Traducteur : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

KHR ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à SeventhAssassin qui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et KHR appartient à Akira Amano !

Lien fic d'origine: s/11255849/1/Soulless-Sky

Fin alternative sur AO3 ou Wattpad qui commence au chapitre 17 en Anglais!

J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésiter pas à me faire des retours ! Cette fic sortira toute les trois semaines car j'ai une autre traduction en cour et que je n'ai qu'une correctrice pour ces deux traductions et qu'elle travaille et qu'elle fait donc ça sur son temps libre.

Et je vous dit bonne lecture~

 **Chapter 1: L'arrivé de la Tempête**

 _En plein milieu de la nuit, une tempête faisait rage. Une brume épaisse s'était installée le long de la forêt, la rendant impossible à voir. Au sein de ladite forêt, deux personnes se battaient. La première était un jeune homme avec les cheveux argentés tenant quelques bombes dans chaque mains, alors que la seconde personne était complètement engloutie dans la brume, on pouvait seulement voir ses yeux étranges : un rouge et un indigo._

 _''Kufufu, s'en est assez de ce combat stupide.'' L'homme dans le brouillard rit, l'air agacé._

 _Les deux hommes s'étaient battus toute la nuit et le faisaient toujours. Le porteur de bombes aux cheveux argentés haletait, fatigué de leur combat mais refusait d'abandonner, même s'il savait qu'il avait accumulé le plus de blessures entre eux deux._

 _''Je ne vais pas abandonner ! Je me battrai jusqu'à la fin même si je dois mourir !'' Cria l'argenté._

 _La personne à l'intérieur de la brume gloussa à ses mots. 'Tellement amusant…' Pensa-t-il. 'Peu importe dans quel monde tu es, tu es toujours aussi têtu que jamais… bon pour moi. J'ai encore du travail à faire et seulement toi peut faire le reste…_ _ **Gokudera Hayato**_ _.' Avec cette dernière pensée, les deux hommes se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre et poursuivirent leur combat._

* * *

Namimori Japon, Résidence Sawada

Sawada Nana fredonnait joyeusement alors qu'elle lavait la vaisselle dans la cuisine. Son mari Sawada Iemitsu travaillait à l'étranger, et à son insu, il travaillait pour la mafia comme boss du CEDEF de la Vongola Famiglia, la plus puissante famille mafieuse de l'histoire.

Nana et Iemitsu avaient des jumeaux, Sawada Ieyuji et Tsunayoshi. Tsunayoshi son aînée à hérité de ses cheveux et de ses yeux bruns alors que Ieyuji son plus jeune avait les même cheveux blond et les yeux jaunes de son père.

''Yuji-kun, s'il-te-plaît, aide-moi un peu.'' Elle appela son fils qui était actuellement assis devant la télé.

Ieyuji grogna au début mais obéit à sa mère. Il n'aimait vraiment pas faire les tâches ménagère et il pensait toujours que son frère devrait faire le travail et pas lui.

Pendant ce temps, Tsunayoshi descendit les escaliers et jeta un coup d'oeil dans la cuisine. Il vit sa mère et son jeune frère faire leur travail. Nana sentit sa présence et commença à avoir des problèmes. En vérité, elle avait du mal à parler avec son premier né due à sa _condition_.

''T-Tsu-kun, i-il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?'' Demanda-t-elle, toujours mal à l'aise en sa présence.

Sawada Tsunayoshi la regarda juste sans émotion. Son expression était complètement blanche et ses yeux entièrement blancs. Au début, beaucoup pensait qu'il était aveugle malgré le fait qu'il pouvait voir parfaitement . Cependant dû au manque d'émotion, beaucoup le décrivait comme _sans âme_. Tsunayoshi continua de la regarder avant de secouer la tête et se retourna doucement, remontant les escaliers.

Ieyuji fut irrité par les actions de son frère et commença à se plaindre. ''Maman, nous devrions juste nous en débarrasser ou l'envoyer dans une de ses foires où il appartient. Cet idiot n'est d'aucune aide.''

''Yuji-kun, ne parle pas comme ça ! Peu importe ce qu'il est, c'est ton frère.'' Gronda-t-elle. Même si elle ne savait pas comment réagir envers son fils aîné, elle ne penserait jamais à l'abandonner.

''Mais maman nous n'avons aucune utilité d'un frère sans âme comme lui… !'' Disputa-t-il mais s'arrêta quand il rencontra le regard brûlant de sa mère. Nana ne s'était jamais mise en colère contre personne mais quand quelqu'un parlait de l'un de ses fils de façon irrespectueuse, personne ne pouvait arrêter sa colère. Ieyuji fronça les sourcils alors qu'il détournait le regard. ''Pourquoi devrais-je penser à lui comme mon frère ? Ce serait mieux s'il mourrait simplement.''

''IEYUJI !'' La voix furieuse de Nana le fit sortir de ses pensées comme si elle savait à quoi il pensait. Le garçon aux cheveux blond commença à rétrécir sous le regard effrayant de sa mère.

Au fond d'elle, Nana voulait aider son fils aîné. Le problème était qu'aucun médecin ne pouvait l'aider. Il n'a jamais parlé, quoi qu'il arrivait, il restait sans émotions, sans âme. Elle s'inquiétait tellement qu'elle priait que quelqu'un vienne aider son fils.

Le lendemain matin, Nana était vraiment heureuse qu'un tuteur à domicile vienne pour Ieyuji dont les notes avaient chutéés. Quand elle avait trouvé un flyer dans le courrier elle avait été ravie, quand ça à dit 'Un tuteur à domicile sans besoin d'argent, juste de repas et d'une chambre.' Elle pensait qu'elle pourrait lui demander d'aider Tsu-kun à retrouver sa vivacité.

''Maman je n'ai pas besoin d'un tuteur à domicile ! Celui qui en a besoin est ce frère Sans Âme, là-bas !''

''Non. Tes notes ont empirées contrairement à ton frère qui peut obtenir un score moyen ou même parfait.'' Dit-elle d'un ton sérieux avant de devenir enchanté. ''Oh je me demande à quoi il ressemble. Peut être qu'il pourra aider notre Tsu-kun aussi ?'' Dit elle gaiement.

Ieyuji ne put rien faire d'autre que soupirer, sachant qu'elle avait pris sa décision et qu'il serait difficile de la faire changer d'avis.

Tsuna descendit les escaliers avec son sac et s'assied près de Ieyuji. Le blond regarda le brunet qui regardait leur mère, préparant leur petit déjeuner. Un moment plus tard, elle déposa les plats devant eux avant de manger.

''Tsu-kun écoute-moi ! Il y a un tuteur à domicile qui va venir et il va rester avec nous à partir d'aujourd'hui. J'espère que tu lui diras bonjour.'' Dit elle joyeusement. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Tsuna se figea en mangeant, ce qui les choqua tout deux.

C'était la première fois qu'il réagissait depuis l'incident et Nana était heureuse mais elle était aussi curieuse de savoir pourquoi le mot _tuteur_ le rendait nerveux. Elle voulait demander mais il continua à manger son petit déjeuner comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ça la rendit plus déterminé à aider son Tsu-kun, à retrouver sa voix et sa personnalité.

* * *

Les jumeaux allèrent à l'école ensemble mais gardaient leur distance. Ieyuji couru en tête alors que Tsuna marchait. Bientôt les amis d'Ieyuji qui étaient aussi les intimidateurs de Tsuna Sans Âme arrivèrent.

Les jumeaux étaient dans la même classe mais Ieyuji était entouré par ses amis tandis que Tsunayoshi était toujours seul, regardant le ciel en silence. Personne ne lui parlait ou essayait en fait. Ils le voyaient tous comme une personne effrayante, sans âme et sans voix tout comme ses surnoms.

Les seules personnes qui avaient essayées d'être gentille avec lui était Sasagawa Kyoko et Kurosawa Hana. Elles avaient essayées de lui parler à de multiples occasions. Elles n'ont jamais reçu de réponses ou d'attentions malgré leur efforts, elles étaient même toujours gentilles avec lui.

Yamamoto Takeshi, le joueur de baseball star de leur école avait parlé à Tsuna pendant un moment mais n'y avait jamais vraiment prêté attention, à part le sentiment lancinant comme s'il avait déjà rencontré Tsuna quelque part avant. Quand il avait essayé de confronter le plus petit à propos de ça, sa seule réponse fut un regard vide avec des larmes qui tombaient. Ce souvenir le fit frissonner et une grande tristesse le submergea pour une raison, dont il ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt dessus et il avait donc décidé de laisser le problème tel quel.

Tsunayoshi bien que sans âme n'était pas idiot, maladroit ou inutile. Il avait de bonnes notes, seulement moyenne mais si jamais il voulait que tout le monde sache qu'il pouvait être le meilleur de sa classe. Il était bon en combat considérant qu'aucun de ses intimidateurs qu'il croisait sans cesse ne pourrait le frapper.

Il y avait une rumeur qui disait qu'il pouvait se mesurer à Hibari Kyoya, leur préfet démoniaque de l'école et qu'il avait gagné le titre de 'Carnivore'. Bien que cela n'avait jamais été confirmé. Personne ne savait où il avait appris à se battre mais ils savaient que Tsuna ne réagissait pas à moins que quelqu'un n'essaie de l'attaquer physiquement.

Tsunayoshi qui regardait le ciel auparavant, tourna la tête vers un arbre au loin qui était presque aussi grand que le troisième étage ou il se trouvait. Une petite silhouette derrière l'arbre sourit. Personne ne remarqua, pas même Ieyuji, personne excepté le brunet avec les yeux sans âme.

Après la classe, Ieyuji et ses amis essayèrent de se battre contre Tsunayoshi mais finirent seulement par être battu. Il ne dit jamais un mot, il partit simplement, les laissant au sol.

* * *

Tsunayoshi arriva à la maison le premier, accueilli par le 'Bon retour à la maison' de Nana et alla directement dans sa chambre. Plus tard Ieyuji rentra à la maison avec un regard frustré d'avoir encore perdu contre son Sans Âme de frère. Il alla dans sa chambre et claqua la porte. Nana n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il s'était passé et ce qui avait mis en colère son jeune jumeau. C'est le moment où Tsuna sortit de sa chambre, ayant changé son uniforme par un T-shirt orange et un pantalon noir.

''Tu vas quelque part ?'' Demanda Nana. Elle n'eut aucune réponse alors qu'il sortait. Elle soupira et dit finalement. ''A plus tard.''

* * *

Quand Tsuna revint, il était l'heure du dîner et pendant qu'il était partit, un bébé familier portant un féroda noir avec un costume et un petit caméléon vert qui semblait reposer sur son chapeau était présent.

''Ciaossu, je suis Reborn, ravi de te rencontrer Sawada Tsunayoshi.'' Se présenta Reborn, debout sur la table.

Tsuna ne répondit pas, le regarda seulement pendant un moment avant de simplement se diriger vers la table et de s'asseoir. Reborn n'aimait pas cette attitude, le jeune brun avait besoin d'apprendre la leçon. C'était dommage qu'il soit là pour entraîner cet idiot de Ieyuji pour devenir le prochain Boss Vongola.

* * *

Après le dîner, Reborn vit Tsuna se diriger directement vers sa chambre, ordonna à Ieyuji de faire de même et de l'attendre dans sa chambre. Le blond refusa au début mais avec un coup de pied à la tête, il obéit même s'il était toujours réticent.

Reborn se tourna pour confronter Nana. '' Ça te dérange, de me dire ce qui est arrivé à Tsuna ? Pourquoi agit-il comme si il était sans âme ?''

On dirait que les rumeurs qu'il avait entendu des différents rapport à propos de l'enfant sans âme était vrai. Quand il était venu observer les jumeaux, spécialement son étudiant Ieyuji, il pouvait dire par l'attitude du blond, que beaucoup de choses avait besoin d'être réglé pour devenir un chef de mafia approprié.

Pour ce faire, en premier Reborn devrait résoudre la haine du garçon envers son frère. Pour savoir comment résoudre ce problème, il a besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux avant qu'ils ne deviennent comme ils sont maintenant. Il était aussi intéressé par Tsuna, parce que parmi toutes les personnes, il a été le seul à le trouver dans l'arbre et il était un bon combattant, un bon atout pour les Vongola et son frère.

Nana devint silencieuse alors qu'un froncement de sourcils endommageait ses habituels traits souriants. ''C'est arrivé il y a sept ans. Quelqu'un est entré par effraction dans notre maison. Il faisait nuit et à ce moment là, j'étais sortie chercher quelque chose au magasin, j'ai pensé que je serais partie pendant quelques minutes. Alors j'ai laissé Tsu-kun et Yuji-kun. Pour te dire la vérité Reborn-kun, Tsu-kun est un bon garçon. Son sourire était sauvage et brillant, tout le monde pensait qu'il était adorable mais cet incident à tout changé.'' Elle s'arrêta pendant une minute puis continua.

''Il y a eu un cambrioleur qui… l'homme a poignardé mon garçon dans la poitrine…'' Elle commença à pleurer alors qu'elle se souvenait du sang sortant de son corps. ''J'étais terrifiée mais j'ai réussi à appeler l'hôpital… d'une façon ou d'une autre l'ambulance la fait… mais… il…'' Il y eu une pause. Les larmes tombaient sans s'arrêter alors qu'elle se souvenait de ce qu'il s'était passé. Reborn resta silencieux, sachant que c'était mieux que de l'interroger, son expression ne montrait aucune émotion.

''L-Le docteur à dit… il… il n'avait pas réussi… il est mort… j'étais tellement déprimé que mon petit garçon soit mort… j'ai enlacée son corps dés qu'ils me l'ont montré… il était froid, je ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était mort et puis… quelque chose s'est produit… comme si un miracle s'était produit.''

Cela attira l'attention de Reborn. Il attendit patiemment qu'elle continue. ''Son corps à juste frémi et a recommencé à respirer. J'ai appelé le médecin et ils ont recommencé le traitement… après ça… quand il s'est réveillé, après… trois jours… il… il me regardait comme si je n'était… rien. J'ai demandé au médecin ce qu'il n'allait pas mais ils ne voyaient aucun problème que ce soit son cerveau ou autre. Il n'a plus jamais parlé depuis… il n'a plus jamais été joyeux, il est devenu… comme ça.'' Elle termina son histoire.

Reborn absorba attentivement les nouvelles informations mais quelque chose le dérangeait comme comment ou pourquoi est-ce que Tsuna est devenu comme ça ? Oui, un miracle s'est produit mais ça semblait assez suspect. Il y a des personnes qui avait vécu ça mais ils s'en étaient parfaitement bien sortis, pourquoi le brunet était-il différent des autres ? Il avait besoin de connaître la réponse s'il voulait aider question surgi dans sa tête.

''Comment a réagit Ieyuji ?'' C'était la vraie question.

Cela fit penser Nana. ''Je ne suis pas sûre, s'il se faisait du souci ou non Reborn-kun. Pour moi c'était comme…'' Difficile pour elle de le dire mais elle le fit. ''C'est comme s'il voulait vraiment qu'il meure.'' Cela lui fit tourner la tête, il ne s'était pas attendu à ça.

''Merci, Mama, je vais faire ce que je peux pour Tsuna ne t'en fais pas.'' Lui assura Reborn. Il était le tueur à gage numéro un du monde après tout, il pouvait tout faire.

Nana lui sourit gentiment. ''Merci Reborn-kun.''

Reborn s'en alla après ça, à la place de se rendre directement dans la chambre de Ieyuji, il alla dans celle de Tsuna. C'était déverrouillé alors il entra simplement. A l'intérieur de la chambre, il nota qu'il ne voyait que de simples meubles : une commode, un lit, un bureau et une lampe. Il y avait quelques livres sur quelques étagères et une petite table au centre.

Reborn avait aussi remarqué que Tsuna regardait la lune. Le garçon apparemment sans âme se tourna lentement pour le regarder. Le tueur à gage observa attentivement le garçon, étonné de voir à quel point le combat comblait le corps maigre du garçon. Il pouvait dire que l'aîné des jumeaux était fort et qu'il avait besoin d'être prudent. Après un long moment à se regarder l'un l'autre, les larmes commencèrent à s'accumuler dans ses yeux et débordèrent, tombant sur son visage.

''Pourquoi pleures-tu?'' Demanda Reborn, regardant droit dans les yeux de Tsuna. Assez rapidement le tueur à gage appris qu'il ne pouvait pas lire le visage du garçon mais ses yeux contenait de la tristesse et de la douleur à l'intérieur .

Reborn sentit un sentiment de familiarité le submerger, le faisant se détendre. Il se demanda brièvement s'ils s'étaient déjà rencontrés avant mais rejeta cette pensée comme impossible. Il n'avait pas été au Japon depuis des années, alors c'était impossible pour eux de s'être rencontrés. Ne recevant toujours pas de réponse, il posa une autre question.

''Peux tu parler ?''

Tsuna le regarda, pleurant toujours alors que les larmes ne montrait aucun signe d'arrêt. Pourquoi ?

''Peux tu utiliser le langage des signes ?''

Toujours aucune réponse, les personnes normales avait besoin de beaucoup de patience pour ça et Reborn était à la hauteur du défi.

''Est-ce que tu m'écoutes?''

Toujours aucune réponse, il poussa un profond soupir alors qu'il baissait son féroda pour couvrir ses yeux. Il semblerait qu'il allait devoir trouver un autre moyen pour communiquer avec lui.

''Je vais te faire parler, quoiqu'il arrive. Je suis le Tueur à gage numéro un, après tout.''

Reborn eut un sourire et étonnamment, Tsuna lui rendit son sourire.

''Alors tu écoutait après tout. Ça te dérangerait de répondre à mes questions alors ?''

Le sourire de Tsuna s'effaça aussi rapidement qu'il était venu avant de continuer à le regarder.

''Tu peux utiliser n'importe quel papier ou des notes pour communiquer tu sais.''

Tsuna ne faisait toujours rien. Reborn décida qu'il devrait se focaliser sur la tortu-tutorat de Ieyuji pour devenir le Vongola Decimo.

* * *

Le jour suivant, Ieyuji finit par courir jusqu'à l'école en boxer, criant ' _REBORN_ ! JE VAIS FAIRE MA PROPOSITION A KYOKO-CHAN AVEC MA DERNIÈRE VOLONTÉ' ou quelque chose comme ça. Reborn souriait et regardait Tsuna qui se tenait près de lui.

''Ça te dérange de me conduire à ton école ?'' Demanda Reborn. Il n'y eu aucune réponse. Reborn avait le sentiment que l'aîné des jumeaux était d'accord alors le tueur à gage sauta sur ses cheveux bruns et ils commencèrent à marcher, se dirigeant vers l'école.

Reborn remarqua distraitement que ses cheveux étaient plus doux que ceux de Ieyuji, une fois encore, il fut frappé par une vague de familiarité. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il s'entendrait bien avec le garçon.

* * *

Gokudera Hayato fronça les sourcils alors qu'il regardait le combat entre le gamin, Mochida et le futur boss. Le bombardier aux cheveux argentés et aux yeux verts semblait déçu.

'Pourquoi est-ce que c'était ce gars ? Qui est-ce ? Qu'est-il arrivé à mon ciel ?' Cria-t-il intérieurement. Il s'arrêta, se souvenant de l'appel en Italie quand il fut convoqué par Reborn pour aller au Japon pour tester le futur boss des Vongola.

 **Flashback**

'' _Vraiment Reborn-san !?_ '' _Il était surpris par l'annonce, cela ne pouvait dire qu'une chose..._

 _''Ouais. Viens au Japon et viens voir s'il est digne de devenir le prochain boss des Vongola. Je m'attends à ce que tu viennes rapidement, Smoking Bomb Hayato.'' Lui avait dit Reborn._

 _Il était ravi. ''Je vais le faire Reborn-san !'' Avec ça il raccrocha. Il rayonnait assez d'excitation pour avoir l'air d'éclater de bonheur._

 _''Je vais finalement pouvoir le rencontrer… Mon Ciel, Mon boss… Juudaime !'' Murmura-t-il tout en touchant quelque chose sur sa ceinture. C'était la_ _ **Boucle de la Tempête Version X**_ _._

 **Fin du Flashback**

'Ça ne peut pas être… que lui est-il arrivé ?… Juudaime…' Gokudera se faisait du souci pour son ciel, arrivant rapidement à la conclusion qu'il avait besoin de _le_ chercher et de _le_ trouver. Pour l'instant cependant, il ferait ce que Reborn lui avait demandé, qui est de tester le prochain boss, le boss indésirable.

* * *

Ce n'est que le lendemain, quand il se fut introduit à la classe comme étudiant transféré d'Italie qui rejoindrait la classe de Ieyuji et de Tsunayoshi. Il ne se souciait honnêtement d'aucun d'entre eux mais il cherchait dans les alentours, essayant de le trouver et finalement, il le trouva.

''Et bien, notre nouvel élève ici présent, vient d'Italie et-'' Le professeur n'avait pas fini quand il commença à marcher, se dirigeant vers un certain étudiant. ''Hé, attends !'' Cria le professeur.

La demande fut ignoré alors que Gokudera se dirigeait vers Tsuna qui regardait à l'extérieur. Remarquant sa présence, le brunet tourna son visage vers l'argenté. Le choc passa sur le visage de l'Italien, notant le fait que les yeux du bruns étaient différents. Il voulait demander ce qu'il s'était passé mais se souvint de quelque chose qu'il le fit se contrôler. Malgré sa réticence, il alla vers Ieyuji avec une expression terrifiante.

Ieyuji n'avait aucune idée de quel était son problème. ''E-Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?'' Demanda-t-il nerveusement. Gokudera continua à le regarder et donna un coup de pied dans sa table. ''Après l'école, à l'arrière.'' Il se retourna et partit.

Il allait sortir de la pièce quand il fut arrêté par le professeur. ''Gokudera où vas-tu ?''

Le bombardier regarda le professeur. ''Ce ne sont pas vos putain d'affaires !''

Gokudera partit, laissant tout le monde dans la pièce sans voix.

La où se cachait Reborn, la confusion passa à travers ses traits. Pourquoi le bombardier agissait comme ça ?

Dehors, derrière l'école, Gokudera frappait le mur de toute ces forces et commença a pleurer. Il cria dans son esprit. 'Juudaime !'

Il lui fallu un long moment de silence alors qu'il essayait de se calmer. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent plein de détermination.

'Attendez mon _ciel_. _Nous_ viendrons à votre secours le plus tôt possible. Nous nous réunirons pour vous !''

* * *

Après l'école, Ieyuji et Reborn rencontrèrent Gokudera qui les attendait, les deux mains dans les poches.

''Tu es venu, je pensais que tu te serais enfuit.'' Se moqua le bombardier. Ieyuji fronça les sourcils pendant un moment avant de s'énerver. ''Vraiment, dit moi quel est ton problème ? Je ne t'ai rien fait.''

Reborn répondit pour lui. ''Bien sûr, il est un mafieux après tout.''

Ça le surpris. ''HIEEEE ! Ma-Mafia !?''

Reborn sourit. ''Ouais. Il est connu sous le nom de Smoking Bomb Hayato dû au fait qu'il cache beaucoup de dynamites sur son corps. Il est fort et dangereux, je dois dire.''

Gokudera se sentit flatté par le compliment mais le cacha.

''C'est vrai et je suis ici pour voir si tu es digne de devenir le prochain boss de la Vongola Famiglia. Même si je peux déjà voir que tu n'ai pas digne d'en être un.'' Dit Gokudera d'un ton calme. Il était plus mature que d'habitude.

''Gokudera cherche aussi à obtenir la position de boss, alors il est là pour te tuer et prendre ta place Baka Yuji.'' Dit Reborn avec désinvolture, ne voyant aucun problème avec la situation.

Cela gonfla à bloque le blond pour une quelconque raison. ''Prendre ma position hein ? Essaie, parce que ce sera moi qui te mettra à terre !'' Dit Ieyuji confiant.

Gokudera observa l'adolescent et soupira. ''Je n'ai plus d'intérêt à prendre ta place, bien qu'il y ai quelqu'un de plus digne pour prendre la position en temps que boss, ce n'est pas toi.''

Ieyuji sursauta. ''Quoi !?''

L'attention de Reborn changea. ''Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Explique.'' Dit-il d'un ton exigeant.

''Comme je l'ai dit, il n'est pas assez bien pour le poste. Je ne vois aucune résolution. Comment peut-il guider une Famiglia sans ça ? Il n'est pas du tout capable. Reborn-san, c'est peut être effronté de ma part mais s'il-vous-plaît, dite au neuvième de changer sa décision , s'il ne veux pas demandé au boss du CEDEF à la place.''

Reborn plissa les yeux vers Gokudera. ''Comment sais-tu ça ?''

Gokudera répondit. ''Parce que moi, sa Tempête sert le vrai _Decimo_ , _mon boss_ , _notre boss_ , _notre Ciel_.''

''Ciel ?'' Questionna Ieyuji, confus sur ce qu'il se passait. Tout ce qu'il avait compris, c'était que l'étudiant transféré aux cheveux argentés, continuait de dire qu'il n'était pas assez bon pour devenir le Vongola Decimo.

Reborn baissa son féroda, réfléchissant. 'Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par le vrai Decimo ? Comment peut-il savoir à propos des flammes de Dernière Volonté ?'

''Re-Reborn, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi il parle-t-il de la météo ?'' Demanda Ieyuji. Reborn ne répondit pas, ce n'était pas le moment de le lui expliquer.

''Mais comme Reborn l'a demandé, je vais te tester.'' Ils se tournèrent tout deux vers Gokudera. ''Je vais voir si tu peux gagner en résolution, alors je reconnaîtrait que tu as le potentiel. Rappelle-toi juste que si je gagne, je ferais en sorte que tu ne prenne pas la position et je _le_ fairais devenir le prochain boss. Je le jure sur ma loyauté envers _lui_.''

Gokudera sortit ses mains de ses poches et dans celle-ci se trouvaient des bombes. Il semblait près à attaqué Ieyuji. ''Montre-moi ta résolution.''

Ieyuji n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir et se prépara rapidement. Reborn transforma Léon en pistolet. ''Si nous gagnons, répond à toutes mes questions Gokudera Hayato. Tu as beaucoup de choses à expliquer.'' Reborn était sérieux.

Gokudera sourit et répondit. ''Bien sûr Reborn-san mais pas avant que l'on ne se sois tous rassemblés et aidés _notre_ bien aimé boss. Ce gamin n'est rien, comparé à _lui_.''

Reborn plissa les yeux dans l'ombre de son féroda. 'Rassembler ? Il a des compagnons ? S'il sait à propos des flammes et continue de dire, _lui_ comme son ciel alors… Il avait cinq compagnon de plus mais qui sont-ils ? Des ennemis?' Cette pensée le fit sourire. 'Heh, pas besoin de penser à ça. Je trouverais la réponse dans peu de temps… Comme c'est intéressant.'

Reborn pointa son arme sur Ieyuji. ''Combats-le avec ta Dernière Volonté Baka Yuji.'' Dit il alors qu'il tirait une Balle de Dernière Volonté dans le front du blond. Le plus jeune jumeau tomba à terre et avant qu'il ne se relève en boxer criant. ''JE VAIS TE COMBATTRE AVEC MA DERNIÈRE VOLONTÉ !''

'Maintenant voyons ce que tu vaux.' Gokudera sourit et commença à attaquer en sortant ses bombes, les allumant et les jetant dans une succession rapide.

Le combat avait commencé.

Alors qu'ils se battaient, Reborn les observait de près. Il sentit quelqu'un arriver, voyant que c'était Tsuna, qui ne les salua pas. Son attention concentré sur Gokudera et Ieyuji.

Ieyuji réussi à peine à éviter les dynamites, les laissant exploser autour de la zone alors que Gokudera continuait son assaut. Tsuna dont les yeux était toujours sans émotions et blanc n'avait pas l'intention d'interférer. Reborn décida de le laisser regarder avant de revenir sur les deux autres.

Gokudera utilisa ses doubles bombes, deux fois plus que la dernière fois mais était évité par Ieyuji qui courait droit sur lui. Gokudera jeta une simple bombe sur le côté avant qu'il n'attaque avec ses triples bombes. Les deux explosèrent, Ieyuji l'avait presque eu mais Gokudera sourit. La bombe sur le côté qu'il avait lancé en premier, explosa. Gokudera utilisa la vague de l'explosion pour se déplacer sur le côté pour évité l'explosion de sa triples bombes.

''Pas mauvais.'' Commenta Reborn. Tsuna continuait de les regarder en silence.

Gokudera fut jeté au sol à la suite de l'explosion et utilisa sa jambe droite pour s'asseoir. Il observa silencieusement ce qu'il c'était passé. Il ferma les yeux et se releva, il les rouvrit et vit Ieyuji dans l'explosion, toujours debout mais ayant plusieurs blessures sur tout le corps.

''Tu veux toujours continuer ? Si tu veux, tu vas vraiment mourir gamin.'' Dit Gokudera, pas inquiet mais si ce gamin était Sawada Ieyuji, il y avait une chance que dans ce monde, ce gamin aurait pu être son boss… Gokudera ne pouvait pas le tuer pour cette raison.

Ieyuji respirait lourdement. Il lança un regard noir à Gokudera qui remarqua que ses manches avaient été brûlées mais ne s'en préoccupa pas pour le moment. À la place il continua à observer le blond.

Ieyuji était énervé. ''Comment ? Je suis en mode de Dernière volonté mais toi… Tch, comment as-tu-'' Avant qu'il ne termine sa phrase, Gokudera répondit.

''Facile, je savais juste comment allait se dérouler ce combat. Même s'il y a une légère différence, je savais où j'allais échouer et l'ai utilisé à mon avantage pour t'abattre.''

Reborn prit la parole, le questionnant d'un ton sérieux. ''Légère différence ?''

Gokudera jeta un coup d'oeil à l'Arcobaleno et acquiesça. ''Oui. Si c'est _lui_ , _il_ aurait fait en sorte que toutes mes bombes n'explosent pas en éteignant la flamme de mes bombes. Dans cette situation, l'échec m'aurait tué mais _il_ m'a sauvé. Pour le gamin, il s'est concentré sur moi pour me tuer. C'est la différence.''

Il regarda à nouveau Ieyuji qui respirait toujours lourdement et qui était presque sans Flammes de Dernière Volonté.

''Tu peux abandonner et laisser tomber la position gamin. Tu n'as pas ta place dans la Mafia.'' Dit Gokudera en lui donnant une chance de se retirer mais. ''Non ! Je vais me battre jusqu'à la fin.'' Proclama Ieyuji.

Gokudera lâcha un profond soupir. ''Alors je vais y mettre un terme.''

Ieyuji se précipita vers Gokudera, il jeta trois bombes sur lui. Le blond sauta pour les éviter et souriait comme s'il avait gagné.

''Idiot.'' Marmonna Reborn sous sa respiration.

Ce que Ieyuji n'avait pas remarqué, c'était les deux bombes que Gokudera avait jeté dans les airs quelques secondes après. Ieyuji était incapable de les éviter dans les airs.

''Ressent mes Rocket Bombe gamin.'' Murmura Gokudera.

Ça explosa directement devant lui. Ieyuji frappa le sol dans un bruit sourd, perdant conscience dans une défaite complète.

Gokudera approcha lentement de l'adolescent inconscient puis s'arrêta pour le regarder avec pitié. ''Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne le tuerais pas à moins qu' _il_ me le dise.'' Il laissa le corps inconscient, se dirigeant vers Reborn avant de se figer, _le_ voyant, son boss.

''Tu es devenu plus fort Hayato… hmm ?'' Reborn remarqua que Gokudera s'était figé sous le choc. Reborn suivit son regard jusqu'à Tsuna. L'étudiant Italien avait aussi réagit comme ça quand il avait repéré le brun.

''Tu le connais ?'' Demanda Reborn.

Doucement le porteur de bombes se dirigea vers Tsuna, s'inclinant de 90 degrés. ''Je suis désolé pour les ennuis que j'ai causés, s'il-vous-plaît pardonnez-moi !'' S'excusa-t-il. Le garçon sans âme continua à le regarder. Reborn baissa son féroda pour cacher sa confusion.

Gokudera leva les yeux, il sourit à Tsuna. ''J'ai attendu que ce jour arrive. Vous m'avez manquez. Mon boss bien-aimé, Juudaime.'' Reborn leva son chapeau pour les regarder. Alors Gokudera parlait de _lui_ , Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Gokudera continua. ''Je me souviens de tout Juudaime. Je suis là pour vous servir à nouveau. Je vous assure que nous allons commencer à nous rassembler pour vous Juudaime. Attendez encore un petit peu plus longtemps et ah !''

Tsunayoshi commença à pleurer, une fois de plus. Il ne répondit pas mais il pleura et pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé, Reborn vu que ses yeux exprimaient une sorte d'émotion en eux, le bonheur.

Sachant cela, Gokudera sourit. ''Juudaime, en temps que bras droit et Gardien de la Tempête, je vous le jure. Je vais briser le sceau qui vous tiens loin de ce monde et que vous soyez libre. Acceptez de nouveau ma loyauté, Juudaime.''

Un long silence, le brunet ne répondit pas alors qu'il se tournait et partait avec les yeux larmoyants. D'autres personnes aurait pu penser qu'il rejetait l'idée mais Gokudera le connaissait. Tsuna l'avait accepté et lui disait silencieusement de le suivre.

Gokudera sourit, il commença à marcher avant de s'arrêter un instant et se tourna vers Reborn. ''Nous nous expliquerons après que nous nous soyons rassemblé et libérés notre boss du sceau qui l'empêche de communiquer. Nous vous assurons que nous ne sommes pas des ennemies des Vongola. Nous le promettons.'' Avec ça, il se retourna vers son Juudaime et le suivit.

Reborn était confus mais son instinct lui criait de les croire. Ils, peu importe qui ils étaient semblaient savoir ce qui arrivait à Tsuna. Il trouvera des information par lui-même. Pour l'instant cependant, il regarda son stupide étudiant et soupira. 'Un triple entraînement pourrait ne pas suffire pour cet idiot.'

Reborn était sûr que Gokudera avait changé, la dernière fois qu'il avait rencontré le bombardier, il était encore faible et immature mais maintenant… L'italien était beaucoup plus fort qu'avant, avec une forte loyauté et volonté. Il ne savait pas comment ou quand ils s'étaient rencontré mais il savait une chose, quelque chose d'intéressant allait bientôt arriver.

* * *

Voilà, voila, fini pour ce premier chapitre j'espère que vous avez aimez ! n'hésiter pas à me laisser votre avis!

A samedi pour Cielo Perduto !


	2. Rain, Sun and Cloud

Auteur : SeventhAssassin

Traducteur : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

KHR ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à SeventhAssassin qui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et KHR appartient à Akira Amano !

J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésiter pas à me faire des retours !

Merci à : Tsuki Banritt, terino, tahury, Yuiu, Minilod, Syt the Evil Angel, avion en papier et M.M pour les Reviews.

Yuiu : Merci pour le com et ça me fait plaisir que tu aime la fic! Ah la grande question, pourquoi Tsu-kun est devenu comme et pourquoi revenir à la vie?... eh bien tu verras ça dans les prochains épisode ^^ Ciao~

Merci à: Amnesia Riku, AuroreMalfoy, Crazy-iya, Enelica, Haku132, HarukaN, Hebihime, Iobalunallena, mangas281, Minilod, Nekuko, RedBloodAlice, Sasam Moon, terino et YumeBaka pour avoir mit en favoris et Follow.

Je vous dit bonne lecture~

 **Chapter 2: Les souvenirs de la Pluie, du Soleil et du Nuage.**

Le lendemain, Gokudera attendait actuellement devant la résidence Sawada. Il continuait à l'attendre _lui_.

'Quand était-ce la dernière fois, que j'ai fais ça pour le Juudaime ?' Se demanda-t-il.

Il était content de le revoir et cette fois, il fera le travail ici au Japon.

'J'espère que ce gars va faire son travail de son côté. Sinon, je ne lui pardonnerai jamais. Même si je lui en dois une.' Se dit-il dans son esprit. Penser à cette personne le rendait malade parfois. Pourquoi de toutes les personnes, c'était lui ?

La porte s'ouvrit et c'est alors qu'il arrêta d'y penser alors qu'il voyait à la fois Ieyuji et sa mère, Nana. Ieyuji se figea et eut un peu peur de lui alors que Nana souriait alors qu'elle le saluait.

''Oh, un ami de Yuji-kun ?'' Demanda-t-elle gaiement.

Gokudera secoua la tête. ''Non, je suis venu ici pour lui.'' Dit-il en le pointant et ils le suivirent. Étonnamment, il pointait Tsunayoshi qui était derrière eux. Il les regardait tout les deux.

Ieyuji dit très choqué. ''QU-QU-QUOI !? Tu es DEVENU amis avec mon JUMEAU SANS ÂME !?''

Nana le frappa sur la tête. ''Combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas appeler ton frère comme ça ?''

Elle regarda Gokudera avec un regard confus. Il sembla le comprendre et lui sourit. Elle lui retourna son sourire. ''Merci, je suis heureuse qu'il y ait quelqu'un pour lui maintenant. Prend bien soin de lui et … aide-le aussi, d'accord… et bien...''

''Gokudera Hayato. Enchanté de vous rencontrer Sawada-san. Soyez rassuré, je vais le protéger et aussi… Nous commençons juste à nous rassembler pour lui. Nous allons l'aider, je vous le promet.'' Dit-il avec un ton sérieux et ferme.

Nana fut surprise de la raison pour laquelle il agissait comme ça et sourit simplement. ''Merci.''

Tsunayoshi ne réagit ou ne parla pas. Il sortit simplement, en les passant et partit. Gokudera le suivit. Ieyuji était confus et en même temps en colère. 'Pourquoi diable avait-il choisit de suivre quelqu'un comme lui !?'

Il se souvenait de leur conversation avec Reborn dans sa chambre.

 **Flashback**

 _D'une manière ou d'une autre, ses blessures étaient bandées et il le regardait choqué. ''Quoi !? Ce gars dangereux est une connaissance de mon sans âme de jumeau !?''_

 _Il reçut un coup sur la tête par le gros marteau Léon. ''Tais-toi.''_

 _Il tomba et Reborn atterrit sur la table. ''Écoute Baka Yuji, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais ils savent ce qu'il se passe chez ton grand frère et maintenant, ils vont l'aider à se rétablir. Je ne sais pas pour quel raison tu détestes ton grand frère mais en tant que boss, tu dois aimer ta famille et famiglia.''_

 _Ieyuji relâcha un 'tch' dans son esprit, 'Il n'est pas Mon Frère.'_

 **Fin du Flashback**

Ieyuji était énervé qu'il soit parti sans rien dire à sa mère. Nana pu voir en quelque sorte la haine de Ieyuji pour son grand frère et continua à se demander pourquoi il détestait tellement son frère. Avant il était appeler Dame Tsuna ou ils l'appelaient Tsuna l'inutile mais maintenant il s'améliore mais ça a changé en Tsuna sans âme.

''*Soupir…* Je me demande ce que peux faire pour mes jumeaux ?'' Marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même.

* * *

Sur la route, Gokudera parlait à Tsunayoshi mais il ne réagissait toujours pas ou ne le regardait pas. Gokudera comprenait sa situation et continuait, aussi longtemps qu'il pouvait voir qu'il l'écoutait. Quelques étudiants qui les voyaient se demandaient pourquoi il lui parlait. Naturellement Gokudera leur aurait crié ' _Dégagez_.' ou ' _je vais vous exploser_!' mais il ne le fit pas. Il avait besoin de se contrôler, afin de protéger son boss.

Alors qu'ils étaient à l'entrée , ils virent le préfet de l'école avec son uniforme du comité disciplinaire. Tsunayoshi les passa simplement tandis que Gokudera s'arrêta où il était, faisant face au préfet, les yeux dans les yeux, avec Hibari Kyoya.

Hibari plissa les yeux vers le courageux aux cheveux argentés alors qu'il le fixait de ses yeux. La tension se développa entre eux deux. Tout le monde était nerveux de ce qu'il lui arriverait. Ieyuji qui venait d'arriver, se figea aussi dû à l'atmosphère autour d'eux.

''Herbivore.'' Dit Hibari un peu irrité alors qu'il sortait ses tonfas. Avant même qu'il ne les balance vers sa tête, Gokudera parla. ''Je viendrais à ton bureau plus tard. Nous aurons notre discussion là-bas. C'est tout ce que je voulais dire, sois là.'' Avec ça, Gokudera regarda devant lui et vit que Tsunayoshi s'était aussi arrêté et les regardait. Il lui sourit et alla vers lui. Tout deux allèrent dans leur classe.

Hibari les regarda et cacha ses tonfas. Il ne savait pas pourquoi lui-même mais quelque chose lui disait d'aller le voir. Il décida de le faire et une fois fait, il le mordrait à mort.

* * *

Tout deux arrivèrent à leur salle de cours où tout le monde se figea en les voyant tout les deux. Tsunayoshi alla simplement à son siège, les ignorant. Gokudera alla aussi à son siège et regarda son boss. Il perdit patience envers lui-même, il voulait sauver son boss le plus vite possible mais n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire… La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était de rassembler les autres.

* * *

Il regarda aussi les alentours pour trouver quelqu'un et fut irrité. Il semblerait que la personne qu'il cherchait n'était toujours pas là.

Le déjeuner arriva. Le joueur de baseball, Yamamoto Takeshi allait sortir avec ses soi-disant amis mais Gokudera alla vers lui, lui bloquant le passage. Yamamoto était un peu confus et commença à parler.

''Yo Gokudera, j'ai entendu parler-'' Avant qu'il ne puisse en dire plus, Gokudera parla sans finir ses mots. ''Après l'école, sur le toit, je t'attendrais idiot de baseballeur.

''Hein ? Mais j'ai entraînement après l'école et-''

''C'est plus important que ton putain de baseball. Tu ferais mieux de venir, je t'attendrais.''

Et il s'en alla.

''He-Hey attends une minute, Gokudera.'' Yamamoto l'appela mais il semblerais que l'attention de Gokudera était maintenant seulement concentrée à parler à Tsunayoshi. Il ressemblait à un chiot qui aimait être avec son maître. Yamamoto soupira simplement et s'en alla.

Ieyuji l'avait vue et s'interrogea. 'De quoi a-t-il besoin de Yamamoto et pourquoi je vois une queue de chien dans le dos de Gokudera ?'

Tsunayoshi le regarda fixement, sans émotion, ni voix. Il mangeait juste son déjeuner sur sa table avec lui et l'écoutait alors qu'il lui racontait des histoires de sa vie en Italie.

Quelque part, Reborn put en quelque sorte dire que le garçon était heureux. C'était dur de le voir dans ses yeux mais il y avait quelque chose qui essayait de couvrir cette émotion. Cette émotion écrasante de bonheur. Il ne semblait pas froid après tout mais de quel sceau parlait Gokudera ? Il avait besoin de plus d'information.

* * *

Plus tard, ils allèrent en classe de sport et eurent volley. Bien sûr, personne ne voulu faire équipe avec Tsunayoshi. Ils voulurent tous que Gokudera les rejoignent mais il refusait toujours. A la fin, les deux ne jouèrent pas et mirent en colère leur professeur. Seul Gokudera argumenta avec lui. Tsunayoshi ne les arrêta pas, il les regarda simplement.

Après la classe, Tsunayoshi était prêt à partir mais fut stoppé par Gokudera.

''Attendez, Juudaime.'' Tsunayoshi le regarda. Il dit alors. ''Juudaime c'est peut être impoli mais pouvez-vous attendre un peu ici? Il y a quelque chose que je dois faire et aussi.'' Il prit une profonde respiration et le regarda avec un sourire et une voix mature. ''Je vais vous montrez, que trois d'entre eux vont venir pour vous.''

Cela élargit les yeux de Tsunayoshi puis ils redevinrent normales. Pas de réponse mais Gokudera pouvait dire que son Juudaime disait oui fermement caché dans ses yeux.

Il sourit de joie et s'inclina. ''Merci, Juudaime, je vais revenir ici, je vous le promet.'' Avec ça, il partit vraiment rapidement, laissant Tsunayoshi derrière.

* * *

Gokudera attendit sur le toit seul mais personne ne vint. Sa patience s'épuisa.

''Cet idiot de baseballeur.''

Il sortit et sembla savoir où aller.

* * *

Sur le terrain de baseball, Yamamoto s'entraînait… seul. Il balança sa batte vraiment fort et continua à s'entraîner. Quelques uns de ses coéquipiers arriva mais seulement pour regarder ou le surveiller.

''Tu te débrouilles bien comme d'habitude Yamamoto.'' Dit un de ses trois coéquipiers. Yamamoto leur donna un faux sourire. ''Haha, merci.''

''Avec toi, nous allons sûrement gagner Yamamoto, continue.'' Dit un autre. Yamamoto leur donnait simplement un faux sourire et rit jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent une voix familière en colère.

''Idiot de baseballeur !'' Ils se tournèrent tous vers la voix, c'était Gokudera qui marchait, l'air vraiment en colère.

''A-ahhh désolé. Je ne me suis pas montré, il y avait l'entraînement et-''

''Tais-toi, cette équipe est pathétique et tu l'es aussi !'' Gokudera le frappa avec son poing droit, ce qui fit que Yamamoto tomba sur le côté. Les deux autres l'arrêtèrent alors que l'autre allait vers Yamamoto.

Ça ne l'arrêta pas, il les mit facilement à terre sans utiliser ses dynamites et regarda furieux l'autre, qui était avec Yamamoto et s'en alla lentement.

Yamamoto était confus, 'Est-il tellement en colère que je ne me sois pas montré ? Pourquoi ?' Pensa-t-il.

Il pensait être à nouveau frappé mais étonnement, Gokudera lui tendit les mains.

''Allez et lève-toi idiot.'' Dit-il mais toujours irrité. Il était toujours confus mais il accepta sa main. Gokudera le tira vers le haut pour le relever.

Yamamoto se gratta la tête en utilisant sa main droite et rit un peu. ''Hahahaha, v-vraiment désolé pour ça.''

''Je sais que tu es un idiot, alors pas de soucis. Je suis venu ici pour te donner ça.'' Dit Gokudera en lui tendant une boîte.

C'était une boîte bleue avec un 'X' sur le dessus. Yamamoto la prit et le regarda.

''Qu'est-ce que c'est ?''

''Ouvre-la et je veux que tu le portes.''

Il regarda à nouveau la boîte et l'ouvrit. C'était un collier et il y avait comme une figure de chien, d'épée et aussi un 'X' qui disait, Vongola. C'était le **Collier de la Pluie Version X**.

Pour lui, c'était quelque chose d'incroyable mais toujours confus du pourquoi il le lui donnait et pourquoi il voulait qu'il le porte. Il regarda à nouveau Gokudera qui semblait l'attendre et regarda encore une fois le collier et le prit. Il mit ce dernier et le regarda.

''C'est cool… Ah !'' D'une certaine manière, il y eu une vague de souvenirs qui vinrent à lui. Ces souvenirs n'étaient pas fabriqués, ils étaient vrais et à la fin de ceux-ci, il y avait comme une note, un message pour lui jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne à la réalité. Il était vraiment choqué de ce qu'il se passait. Il regarda à nouveau Gokudera, les yeux grands ouvert, choqué et ainsi de suite.

''Q-qu'es-qu'est-ce… qui ce… passe ? … G-G-Go-Gokudera.'' Dit-il alors qu'il tremblait, incapable de croire ce qu'il avait découvert.

''Tu te souviens de tout, pas vrai ?'' Demanda calmement Gokudera. Il y eu un silence et Yamamoto acquiesça.

Les trois autres étaient confus, ils voulaient poser une question mais ils avaient peur de la colère de Gokudera.

''Je n'en sais pas plus non plus, tout ce que je sais, c'est le message à la fin de ses souvenirs. Est-ce que tu as vu ce message ?'' Demanda Gokudera

Yamamoto y repensa et oui, il y avait un message. ''Ouais, je l'ai vu aussi… ! Tsuna ?'' Demanda-t-il. Il se souvenait de tout et aussi de son ami le plus proche de tous, Tsuna. En mentionnant son nom, il se souvint aussi de la situation de ce dernier . Il était choqué. Pourquoi est-ce que Tsuna était devenu comme ça ?

''Qu-Que lui est-il arrivé ?… P-Pourquoi est il… devenu comme… ça ?'' Demanda-t-il alors qu'il paniquait mentalement.

Gokudera secoua la tête. ''Je ne sais pas grand-chose mais il m'a seulement dit que de nous tous, seulement la situation du Juudaime est différente.''

"Différent?"

''Tu l'as vu, pas vrai ? Il ne peut pas communiquer, il ne peut pas montrer ses émotions, comme si son âme était… tch.'' Il ne pouvait pas le dire mais Yamamoto semblait comprendre… ''Absente.'' Fini Yamamoto.

Les yeux de Yamamoto devinrent fermes et le regarda. ''Que devons-nous faire pour l'aider ?''

''Pour l'instant, tous nous rassembler. Je vais convaincre l'Alouette. Toi, va chercher la Tête de Gazon pour moi.'' Ordonna-t-il.

''Okay, comment ?'' Demanda Yamamoto. Gokudera lui donna la même boîte qu'a Yamamoto mais cette fois la boîte était Jaune et il y avait aussi un 'X' dessus. Il l'ouvrit et la referma.

''As-tu compris la procédure ?'' Demanda Gokudera, espérant qu'il dise oui mais.

« Hahahahaha non. »

'Désespèrent.' Gokudera se frappa le visage mentalement.

''Ughhh, tu es vraiment un idiot de baseballeur.'' Dit Gokudera irrité.

''Hahahaha, désolé, désolé.'' Rit Yamamoto alors qu'il s'excusait. Et bien, c'était le vrai Yamamoto Takeshi.

''Fait lui porter ça. C'est notre clef pour que l'on se souvienne. Comme toi quand tu l'a porté.'' Gokudera pointa le collier.

Yamamoto regarda son collier avec nostalgie et sourit. Il se retourna vers lui.

''Hibari est difficile à convaincre, Gokudera.'' Dit Yamamoto.

Gokudera grogna à ça. ''C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de cette Tête de Gazon même si personnellement je ne veux pas. Il est le seul qui peut calmer le nuage.''

''Haha, laisse moi faire.'' Dit Yamamoto souriant mais sérieux. Gokudera acquiesça.

''A son bureau.'' Avec ça, Gokudera partit.

Yamamoto regarda les trois autres et leur dit. ''Désolé les gars, je ne me sens pas de m'entraîner maintenant. On se voit à votre match.'' Avec ça, il partit, se dirigeant vers l'endroit où il rencontrera l'autre.

Ils l'appelèrent par son nom mais il ne leur répondit pas ni se retourna vers eux. Ils furent laissé derrière.

* * *

En classe, Tsunayoshi était là, les attendant comme on le lui avait demandé. Reborn arriva par la fenêtre et le regarda.

Tsunayoshi le regarda l'air vide alors que Reborn baissait son fédora et lui parla.

''Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais… j'espère que tu me dira tout une fois que tu pourras parler.''

Et bien, il s'attendait à ce qu'il ne lui réponde pas à cela. La tête de Tsunayoshi commença à lui faire mal alors qu'il se tenait la tête entre les mains et s'assied tout en s'agrippant la tête. Reborn regarda les alentours et ne vit personne qui pourrait l'aider, il ne comprenait pas non plus ce qu'il lui arrivait et étonnement, pour la première fois, il parla.

''Je… je… l-le ferait… Reborn.''

Sa tête sembla commencer à lui faire un peu plus mal, alors qu'il l'agrippait un peu plus. Reborn en fit une conclusion.

''Est-ce que ta tête te fait mal… quand tu communiques ?'' Demanda-t-il. Il reçut un hochement de tête en réponse.

''S-S'il-S'il-te-plaît… Re-Reborn… f-fait en sorte que ce… garçon… Ieyuji… n-ne fasse rien de stupide.'' Dit Tsunayoshi dans la douleur et aussi d'un ton suppliant. Il le regarda même dans la douleur et Reborn put le voir. Ses yeux devinrent brun avec une flamme orange.

''Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?'' Demanda Reborn mais maintenant, il put voir qu'il souffrait même plus. Tsunayoshi ne pouvait le contrôler, il avait besoin d'arrêter de communiquer avant que ça ne le brise.

''Okay, ne parle pas maintenant. Nous continuerons une fois que tu auras récupéré. Tes hommes vont t'aider n'est-ce pas ? Je vais les laisser faire, comme ça nous pourrons parler une fois que tu seras libre.'' Dit Reborn avec droit, cachant ses inquiétudes. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait ce genre de situation. Il ne pouvait pas faire de faux pas où il pourrait en mourir.

Reborn vit son sourire, son sourire était chaud et apaisant et il lui dit quelque chose d'important. ''V-Vongola… Anneau… Reborn… L-L'anneau… nghh… M-Merci.'' Avec ça Tsunayoshi perdit conscience.

Reborn l'aida à arranger sa position pour qu'il puisse se reposer confortablement. Il semble que les dommages étaient trop douloureux et il a pu le supporter juste pour lui dire.

'L'anneau Vongola… Pourquoi le veut-il ?' Se questionna Reborn. Il aura bientôt la réponse dans le future.

* * *

Le bureau d'Hibari, il était assis sur son siège, attendant que la personne n'arrive. Gokudera resta sur ses gardes, le connaissant, il l'attaquera n'importe quand. Il accepterait bien volontiers le combat mais pas maintenant.

''Je suis venu te parler l'Alouette.'' Dit Gokudera d'un ton sérieux.

Hibari sourit. Qui aurait jamais pensé que quelqu'un serait assez brave pour se tenir devant lui et même l'appeler 'Alouette' ?

''Combat-moi et gagne.'' Dit Hibari, en sortant ses tonfas.

''Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. Je vais te combattre, si tu m'écoutes.''

Hibari regarda attentivement ses yeux avant de lâcher un 'Hn' et cela détendit un peu Gokudera.

''Je suis venu ici pour te donner ça.'' Gokudera sortit une boîte. La boîte était de couleur violette et avait aussi un 'X' dessus. ''Je veux aussi que tu le portes.'' Ajouta Gokudera.

Hibari regarda attentivement la boîte.

* * *

Au club de boxe, Yamamoto arriva et vit la personne qu'il cherchait, Sasagawa Ryohei. Il avait l'air vraiment désespéré à s'entraîner. Il continua à le regarder pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'il l'appelle par son nom où le nom dont il s'adressait à lui.

''Sempai.'' Yamamoto attira l'attention de Ryohei alors qu'il regardait l'entrée et vit Yamamoto tenant une boîte jaune dans sa main droite.

''N'es-tu pas Yamamoto de l'équipe de baseball à l'EXTRÊME ?'' Demanda-il avec un cri à la fin.

Yamamoto sourit et répondit. ''Yep.''

Il s'avança vers lui.

''Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas à l'extrême ?'' Demanda-t-il à nouveau, sauf qu'il ne cria pas cette fois.

Yamamoto sourit et lui donna la boîte jaune avec le 'X' dessus. Ryohei était confus.

* * *

De retour dans la pièce où Hibari et Gokudera étaient, il y eu des explosions qui pouvaient être entendues à l'intérieur. On dirait qu'avant qu'ils puissent discuter un peu plus, Hibari voulait toujours le mordre à mort, c'était plus important que ce qu'y arrivait. Gokudera se battait tout en protégeant la boîte violette.

''Bâtard, écoute-moi d'abord, veux tu !'' Dit Gokudera énervé, il ne voulait pas terminer la conversation comme ça mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix alors qu'il utilisait ses dynamites pour se protéger.

''Je vais te mordre à mort herbivore !'' Hibari continua à combattre Gokudera, ne le laissant pas faire ce qu'il voulait sans un combat.

'Tch, où êtes-vous, tout les deux !?' Cria-t-il dans sa tête.

Il avait vraiment besoin de terminer ça et de rencontrer son Juudaime dans la salle de classe où il attendait sincèrement qu'il revienne.

* * *

De retour au club de boxe, Ryohei était dans le même état que Yamamoto avant quand il eu porté son collier. Cette fois c'était son **Brassard du Soleil Version X** , le portant à son bras droit. Il était surpris de ce qu'il avait découvert.

''Qu'est… QU-QU-QU-QU-EST-CE QUI CE PASSE A L'EXTRÊME !?'' Cria-t-il devant Yamamoto, si fort que cela pouvait détruire les tympans d'une personne. Il était confus, choqué et l'explosion de son cerveau était douloureuse dû au trop plein d'informations ou des souvenirs qui arrivaient d'un seul coup.

''C-C-Calme-toi Sempai, Gokudera p-peut nous en parler.'' Dit Yamamoto, ses oreilles étaient rougies de douleur. Il hésitait maintenant à les toucher, à chaque fois qu'il les toucherait, il ressentirait de la douleur.

''Cette Tête de Poulpe !?'' Dit-il surpris.

Yamamoto acquiesça et continua, les oreilles toujours douloureuses. ''Il nous as dit de le retrouver dans la salle du Comité et de l'aider à propos d'Hibari, si tu veux savoir alors allons-y… Tsuna à besoin de nous après tout.'' Dit-il d'une voix triste quand il mentionna Tsuna.

''Est-ce que quelque chose est arrivé à mon petit frère à l'extrême ?'' Demanda-t-il inquiet. Il le voyait comme son petit frère, c'est pourquoi il se souciait tellement de lui comme n'importe lequel d'entre eux.

Yamamoto voulait répondre mais s'arrêta en se mordant les lèvres et répondit simplement à ceci.

''Allons aider Gokudera en premier, je te le dirais là-bas… okay ?''

Ryohei était un peu hésitant au début mais acquiesça. Il attendra l'explication. En fait, il n'avait jamais vu Tsunayoshi avant, il avait entendu des rumeurs sur le fait qu'on l'appelait Tsuna Sans Âme et qu'il s'en fichait et maintenant il le regrettait. Il se faisait vraiment du souci pour lui et voulait savoir ce qui était arrivé à son petit frère.

Yamamoto sortit le premier et Ryohei le suivit. Yamamoto regarda derrière lui et sourit un peu et couru. Quelque chose leur disait qu'ils avaient besoin de se dépêcher.

* * *

Salle du Comité, c'était tendu entre eux. Et bien la pièce était complètement irréparable pour de simples personnes. Les murs étaient écrasés, des tables cassées, les canapés brûlés, des livres grillés, des papiers brûlés et ainsi de suite.

Hibari était maintenant un peu irrité de ce qui arrivait à sa salle sacré, pour dire, il voulait vraiment le mordre à mort. D'une autre part, Gokudera était toujours énervé de ce qui arrivait. En premier c'était lui et maintenant cette Alouette, oh il souhaitait que ce gars soit le même s'il irritait quelque fois, pour que ces deux-là puisse se battre l'un contre l'autre plutôt que contre lui.

Finalement, les personnes qu'il attendait arrivèrent. Ils semblaient un peu fatigués de leur rapide course . Ils étaient surpris de ce qu'ils voyaient.

''Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici à l'EXTRÊME ?'' Demanda Ryohei.

''Il semble que vous vous amusiez tous les deux !'' Dit Yamamoto en souriant.

Gokudera grogna à ça. ''Idiots ! Vous êtes en retard.'' Leur cria-t-il.

Yamamoto rigola simplement. ''Désolé.''

''Hn, plus de compagnons ?'' Ils regardèrent Hibari. Yamamoto regarda Gokudera.

''Est-ce qu'il … tu sais.''

''Je ne l'ai toujours pas convaincu. Il voulait juste me combattre en premier avant que l'on ai une conversation. Ughhh je suis sûr que le Juudaime est fatigué d'attendre.'' Dit Gokudera frustré.

''Oy Hibari ! Nous avons besoin de parler, maintenant !'' Cria Ryohei avec un ton sérieux.

C'était nouveau pour Hibari et il sourit. ''Fais-le moi.''

Avec ça, plus de problème, cette fois seulement pour deux d'entre eux. Gokudera les regarda tandis que Yamamoto riait.

* * *

A la fin, Hibari les écouta finalement après avoir mordu Ryohei à mort, il se tenait toujours debout sur ses deux pieds mais avait beaucoup de bleus sur le corps.

Gokudera remit de nouveau la boîte à Hibari.

''Prends-ça et porte-le.'' C'est la seule chose que dit Gokudera.

Hibari juste 'Hn' avant qu'il prenne la boîte et l'ouvrit. C'était le **Bracelet du Nuage Version X**. Il regarda Gokudera et les autres avant de revenir sur l'objet. Il le prit de la boîte et le mit.

Après l'avoir porté, il sentit quelque chose de bizarre. C'est à ce moment que des souvenirs commencèrent à envahir son esprit. Des souvenirs qu'il connaissait, c'était plus sa vie et à la fin de ses souvenirs il y avait un message pour lui. C'est quand il revint à la réalité que ses yeux furent choqués par l'incrédulité.

Il plissa les yeux vers les trois autres et grogna. ''Herbivores, vous seriez gentil de m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?''

Gokudera prit une profonde respiration. ''Je vais le faire mais pas ici. Nous ne pouvons pas parler ici et il nous attend… Notre boss.''

Hibari plissa de nouveau les yeux. Ryohei devint nerveux, Yamamoto devint un peu triste, ne sachant pas ce qu'il ferait quand il le rencontrera après s'être souvenu de tout.

''Allons-y.'' Dit Gokudera et il partit.

Yamamoto et Ryohei le suivirent ainsi qu'Hibari mais en gardant ses distances avec eux.

* * *

Hello~ alors que pensez vous de ce chapitre?


	3. Lightning

Auteur : SeventhAssassin

Traducteur : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

KHR ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à SeventhAssassin qui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et KHR appartient à Akira Amano !

J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésiter pas à me faire des retours !

Merci à : Tsuki Banritt et Yuiu pour les Reviews.

Yuiu : Hibari difficile ? Nan pas du tout XD et oui déjà 4 sur 7 ! Voilà la suite et merci comme d'habitude pour les com' ça fait toujours plaisir ^^

Merci à: Alycia Panther, Amnesia Riku, AuroreMalfoy, Boow, Crazy-iya, Enelica, Haku132, HarukaN, Hebihime, Iobalunallena, mangas281, Minilod, Nekuko, RedBloodAlice, Sasam Moon, terino et YumeBaka pour avoir mit en favoris et Follow.

PS: Pour ceux et celles qui suive ma traduction de Cielo Perduto sachez que je l'ai terminé c'est pourquoi le rythme de mes parution vont changer! Maintenant Cielo sera tout les semaines le samedi comme d'habitude et Soulless sera tout les mercredi une semaine sur deux! La on est jeudi mais je viens de le décider avec l'accord de mes correctrices car oui Syt the Evil Angel est devenue une de mes correctrice et m'aide pour cette traduction et que je remercie beaucoup!

Je vous dit bonne lecture~

 **Chapitre 3 L'arrivée de la Foudre / La résolution des trois Gardiens.**

Ils arrivèrent dans la pièce où leur boss attendait toujours et ils furent choqués quand ils virent Tsunayoshi, dormant sur le sol. Gokudera et les autres se dépêchèrent d'aller vers lui et de vérifier son état. Ils furent soulagés de voir que tout allait bien au vu de son état, il semblait juste dormir.

''Laissons-le se reposer par là.'' Suggéra Yamamoto. Ils arrangèrent les tables et le posèrent là.

Ils se rejoignirent. Bien sûr, Hibari était toujours loin d'eux. Il était à la porte, faisant en sorte que personne ne les interrompent.

''Tête de Poulpe.'' Appela Ryohei, lui disant de commencer maintenant.

Gokudera prit une profonde respiration et commença à parler.

''Je vais vous dire les seules choses que je sache, autres de celle que je ne sais pas. Tout d'abord, _pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? Comment est-ce arrivé ? Qui a fait ça ?_ Ces trois questions n'ont toujours pas de réponse. Il enquête dessus en ce moment.''

''Qui ?'' Demanda Yamamoto.

''La personne qui m'a redonné ma Boucle de la Tempête Version X, cette Tête d'Ananas.'' Répondit Gokudera d'un ton sec.

''Impossible… tu veux dire _Rokudo Mukuro_!?'' Cria Yamamoto choqué. Hibari plissa les yeux à ce nom.

Gokudera ne voulait pas l'admettre mais… ''Ouais, il l'a fait. De nous tous, il fut le premier à se souvenir. Il a reçut ses Boucles d'Oreilles de la Brume Version X d'une étrange personne. Il lui a dit que nous tous, les Gardiens du Ciel devions se rassembler en premier. C'est le premier pas. Le second est toujours inconnu mais cette personne a dit qu'il nous ferait face en personne pour qu'il puisse nous le dire.'' Dit Gokudera d'un ton sérieux.

''Alors, nous devrions nous rassembler à l'EXTRÊME ?'' Demanda Ryohei.

''Qui sais, je n'ai pas l'équipement de la Stupide Vache, cette Tête d'Ananas l'a et il a dit qu'il ferait le boulot sur le gosse. Il doit aussi chercher l'autre Brume.''

''Tu veux dire _Chrome_?'' Dit Yamamoto. Gokudera acquiesça.

''J'ai fait mon job ici, qui était vous trois et de trouver notre boss ici.'' Gokudera regarda son boss endormi puis les regarda. ''Quand ils arriveront, ce gars pourrait se montrer.''

Ils restèrent silencieux, réfléchissant à tout et c'est à ce moment que Yamamoto demanda quelque chose.

''Gokudera sur le message à la fin de nos souvenirs… qu'est-ce que ça veut dire… ' _Prendre leurs places_ ' ?'' Demanda Yamamoto, en regardant Gokudera.

Gokudera croisa les bras, tout en y pensent et secoua la tête. Il n'en avait aucune idée non plus. Hibari ferma les yeux et réfléchit, jusqu'à ce qu'il murmure quelque chose que tout le monde pu entendre.

''Nous les remplaçons… les NOUS de ce monde.''

Cela les fit ouvrir grands les yeux et les fermer pour y penser. Oui, ça pourrait être le cas. Maintenant ils se posaient une question dans leur tête.

' _Qui a fait ça et pourquoi ?_ '

Pour le moment, ils ne pouvaient trouver de réponse mais espéraient dans le futur. Ryohei se souvint de quelque chose et demanda.

''Tête de Poulpe, dis-moi qu'est-il arrivé à Sawada ? J'ai entendu des rumeurs à propos de lui comme Tsuna Sans Âme. Avant je m'en fichais mais maintenant je le regrette… Dis-moi ce qui est arrivé à Sawada ?''

Gokudera devint silencieux et pâle, Yamamoto perdit son sourire et assombrit ses yeux avec sa frange, Hibari resta silencieux et ferma les yeux mais au fond de lui, il était en colère contre lui-même.

Hibari se souvint de la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré, il était un peu surpris à l'intérieur de voir quelqu'un qui agissait vraiment différemment de tous les autres herbivores. Il était comme une coquille vide mais qui bougeait. C'est quand Tsunayoshi s'est arrêté devant lui, le regardant sans émotion. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'était arrêté et le regardait et en une seconde, des larmes sortirent de ses yeux blancs ce qui surpris Hibari encore plus. Pourquoi pleurait-il ? Personne ne savait, même s'il demandait, il ne dirait rien. Une minute à pleurer et à le regarder, il s'en alla. Une douleur mystérieuse arriva à l'intérieur d'Hibari mais il ne fit pas grand-chose.

Hibari avait rapidement été témoin des intimidateurs qui étaient après Tsunayoshi mais il était capable de se protéger par lui-même. Stupéfait, il l'avait appelé 'Carnivore'. Hibari lui avait demandé de le combattre mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Il l'avait attaqué mais il évitait facilement, l'un après l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête. Tsunayoshi le regardait toujours avec des yeux vides et pleura de nouveau. Ce moment dit à Hibari de garder un oeil sur lui.

Hibari maintenant regrettait son 'Omnivore', la seule personne qui lui donnait de la tendresse, la seule qui l'acceptait

Yamamoto avait du mal et maintenant, il pouvait le sentir dans les deux autres. Ryohei ne pouvait pas croire que personne ne lui disait rien jusqu'à ce qu'il parle.

''La chose est.'' Parla Yamamoto. ''Il est… différent. Comme les autres l'appelle… comme… sans âme… et… il…'' Avant qu'il puisse continuer, Tsunayoshi se réveilla. Ses yeux étaient toujours blancs et il s'assied.

Gokudera le vit s'asseoir et alla vers lui. ''Juudaime !'' L'appela-t-il.

Il regarda sans émotion Gokudera en premier et puis les trois autres. A part Hibari et Yamamoto, Ryohei était choqué. Tsunayoshi, son petit frère est comme… sans vie.

''Nous Gardiens avons perdus notre mémoire mais elle peut revenir quand nous portons notre Équipement _Vongola_ mais le Juudaime est… j'ai été surpris quand l'Ananas m'a dit à propos de lui et je ne le croyait vraiment pas mais…'' Gokudera avait l'air vraiment blessé mais continua. '' C'est vrai… il ne peut communiquer avec personne. Il est scellé en lui.''

Ryohei ne pouvait pas le croire. Il voulait frapper quelque chose vraiment fort mais se contrôla, pour ne pas effrayer son petit frère.

''Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que nous puissions faire pour lui ? Y a-t-il un EXTRÊME moyen de le guérir !?'' Demanda Ryohei désespéré.

Gokudera les regarda et secoua la tête. ''Pour le moment je n'en ai aucune idée. Tout ce a quoi je peux penser est que nous devons nous rassembler, après ça je ne sais pas. La personne pourrait nous apparaître et nous dire à propos de lui.''

''L' _équipement Vongola_ de Tsuna, où est-il ?'' Demanda Yamamoto.

Ils étaient silencieux et Gokudera répondit. ''Je ne sais pas en fait… peut être que l'Ananas l'a.''

Hibari serra sa main de frustration. ''Nous en reparlerons quand les trois autres seront là. Où devrons-nous nous rassembler?'' Demanda Hibari, plus comme une demande.

Ils se regardèrent les uns les autres et Yamamoto suggéra sa maison.

''Pourquoi pas chez moi dans le dojo ? Cet endroit est spacieux et nous ne serons pas entassés, n'est-ce pas ?''

Hibari le regarda pendant une seconde et 'hn'.

''Alors chez toi.'' Conclus Gokudera et Ryohei acquiesça alors qu'il agréait.

Gokudera regarda Tsuna qui les regardait sans émotion. ''S'il-vous-plaît, soyez-là aussi et ne vous en faites pas, je viendrais vous chercher Juudaime et je suis aussi désolé de mon retard… pardonnez-moi s'il-vous-plaît.'' Il s'inclina à 90 degré.

Tsunayoshi le regarda et regarda les autres.

''Tsuna te pardonne Gokudera et…'' Yamamoto redevint pâle à nouveau mais pris son courage et le regarda. ''Je suis désolé… pour ne pas t'avoir parlé et pour ne pas avoir pris soin de toi tout ce temps… s'il-te-plaît pardonne-moi Tsuna.''

''Sawada cette fois, je vais faire en sorte de te protéger EXTRÊMEMENT de n'importe qui qui essaie de te blesser, même ceux qui harcèle et ces personnes. Je le promet comme ton grand frère à l'EXTRÊME !'' Lui déclara Ryohei.

Quelques minutes après, Hibari alla vers lui, se fichant d'être en bande pour la première fois et se tint debout devant Tsuna. Gokudera était un peu conscient de ce qu'il allait faire et se recula un peu.

Hibari se rapprocha de son oreille et murmura. ''Je vais continuer à te surveiller, Omnivore.''

Avec ça, Hibari se retourna et quitta la pièce. Les trois autres n'avaient pas entendus mais avaient devinés, ce qui les fit sourire. La seule personne qui avait la douce attitude d'Hibari était leur boss après tout. Après la discussion, les trois quittèrent l'école. Inconscient qu'il y avait une personne qui avait tout écouté, Reborn.

Il regarda par la fenêtre, voyant quatre d'entre eux partir.

'Il semble que tu es leur Ciel, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Tu sais aussi à propos des Vongola alors même qu'ils étaient supposé être des civils (excepté Gokudera), qui êtes-vous ?' Avec ça en tête, Reborn s'en alla avant que le préfet ne le trouve et rentra à la maison avant les autres.

* * *

Après le dîner, Reborn demanda à nana pour parler en privé. Tsunayoshi et Ieyuji allèrent tout deux dans leurs chambres et fit en sorte de garder un œil sur Ieyuji s'il allait vraiment dans sa chambre. Quand il fut à l'intérieur, Reborn alla dans la salle à manger et s'assied sur son siège. Nana le regarda avec un visage confus.

''Quelque chose ne va pas Reborn-kun ?'' Demanda Nana.

''C'est à propos de Tsuna.'' Dit Reborn, ce qui rendu Nana sérieuse et inquiète.

''Est-ce que tu as trouvé quelque chose ?'' Demanda Nana inquiète. Reborn acquiesça.

''Tsuna semble sans vie parce que quelque chose l'empêche d'être vivant, spécialement pour communiquer avec nous.'' Déclara Reborn. À cela, Nana leva un sourcil, le regardant avec confusion. Reborn continua à s'expliquer.

''J'ai trouvé ça aujourd'hui. Le remède est toujours inconnu, peut importe ce qui l'empêche de communiquer avec nous est aussi inconnu et je dois encore trouver. A propos de ses actions sans vie… Comme je l'ai dit, ça l'empêche de communiquer avec nous. Donc il ne peut pas parler ni même montrer des émotions. Les émotions sont notre contact avec les autres sur ce que nous ressentons.''

Nana était choquée de ses découvertes. ''P-Pas étonnant que quand je lui est donné un papier pour écrire… ses bras se sont justes figé, pas comme s'ils tremblaient. Ça le forçait à ne pas écrire même s'il le voulait. Je lui ai aussi donné un téléphone portable mais quand il l'a touché… c'est comme si ça l'avait électrocuté ce qui le fit tomber le téléphone… non.'' Elle commença à pleurer. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas remarqué ses signes ?

Elle regarda Reborn et demanda. ''Que dois-je faire Reborn-kun ?''

''Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour l'instant mais tu sais, il écoute en fait quand nous lui parlons. Continue juste de lui parler pour qu'il ne se sente pas laisser derrière.

Ces mots quelque part effaça sa douleur et essuya ses larmes.

''Merci Reborn-kun.'' Nana sourit quand elle dit cela. Elle lui était vraiment reconnaissante. Reborn hocha la tête en réponse.

Reborn savait aussi que quelqu'un espionnait leur conversation. Cette personne alla rapidement dans sa chambre.

* * *

Reborn alla à la chambre de Ieyuji, pour le voir essayer de faire ses devoirs.

''Espionner la conversation des autres est une mauvaise habitude Baka Yuji.''

Ieyuji tressaillit à cela. ''Qu'es-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par espionner, Reborn ?''

Il essaya de paraître innocent mais ça ne marchait pas sur Reborn, il est le meilleur Tueur à gage après tout.

''Il est temps de te torturer.'' Dit diaboliquement Reborn qui fit frissonner Ieyuji et une seconde plus tard, on pouvait seulement entendre dans sa chambre des cris avec des explosions.

* * *

A l'heure de dormir, Ieyuji avait en quelque sorte survécu mais il avait des ecchymoses partout sur le corps tandis que Reborn portait son pyjama et se préparait à dormir.

Il hésita pour la première fois mais demanda. ''Hey Reborn… Pourquoi tu enquêtes sur mon Sans Âme de Frère ?''

''Ne dit pas de mauvaises choses sur ton frère Baka Yuji et je le fait parce que ta mère m'a demandé une faveur et que j'ai répondu à cette faveur.'' Dit Reborn.

''Peut pas communiquer hein… quel frère pathétique j'ai, cela aurai été mieux s'il était mort.'' Ieyuji se retourna et ferma les yeux pour dormir.

Reborn le regarda. 'Une attitude comme ça ne peut devenir un boss… Pourquoi déteste-t-il autant son frère et… Si Tsunayoshi pouvait communiquer… A quoi ressemblerait-il ?'

Se souvenant de leur conversation qui n'en était pas vraiment une, il eu pitié de sa condition. Comment était-ce arrivé ? Personne ne pouvait y répondre. Il espérait juste qu'il allait remplir sa promesse ou il lui tirerai dessus à mort.

* * *

Le jour suivant arriva quand un enfant vache arriva. Il se tenait dehors, attendant que la porte s'ouvre et cela arriva. C'était Nana qui le vit en premier.

''Ara qu'est-ce qu'un enfant fait là ?'' Nana s'accroupit pour regarder l'enfant de plus près qui souriait avec éclat et excitation.

''Je suis venu ici pour voir Tsuna-nii !'' Dit-il joyeusement, ce qui choqua un peu Nana mais elle sourit et redemanda.

''Puis-je te demander ton nom ? Et quel âge tu as ?''

''Je suis le grand Lambo-sama ! Cinq ans mama.'' Répondit-il gaiement. Ça rendit Nana encore plus heureuse et elle l'attrapa.

''Entre Lambo-kun, Tsu-kun est pour le moment avec Yuji-kun et Reborn-kun en train d'étudier. Je vais te montrer le chemin.'' Dit Nana joyeusement et en souriant brillamment alors que Lambo disait 'Yehey !' en tendant les deux mains vers le haut tout en les balançant de haut en bas. Il était tellement excité de le voir.

Nana ferma la porte et monta en le portant.

''Lambo-kun quelle est ta relation avec Tsu-kun et quand vous êtes vous rencontré tout les deux ?'' Demanda-t-elle curieuse.

Lambo réfléchit d'abord et répondit. ''Tsuna-nii est mon super grand frère, maman ! Et là où nous nous sommes rencontrés…'' Ses yeux étaient un peu doux et il lui dit. ''Je suis désolé maman mais je ne peux pas répondre à cette question maintenant. Désolé.'' Dit Lambo d'une voix triste.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais laissa jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient devant la chambre de Ieyuji. Elle frappa trois fois jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende un 'entrer' et ouvrit.

Il semblait que Ieyuji avait déjà été explosé par des dynamites alors que Tsunayoshi était toujours en bon état et était assis confortablement. Reborn savait qu'il était assez intelligent mais faisait ça pour rapprocher les deux frères, il avait demandé à Tsuna de les rejoindre. Il lui avait même demander de donner des leçons à sa place, ce qui fit protester Ieyuji et ennuya Reborn, qui eu pour résultat de l'exploser jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de protester.

Reborn ne s'attendait pas à grand-chose mais il semblerait qu'il pouvait l'instruire sans un mot. Il lui donnait juste un problème et pointait les réponses fausses. Ieyuji se mettait toujours en colère, à chaque fois qu'il pointait ses erreurs, essayant de lui dire. 'C'est pas ton problème' mais se faisant exploser par de la dynamite à chaque question.

Ils regardèrent tous Nana qui ouvrait la porte, portant l'enfant nommé Lambo.

''Pardon de vous interrompre mais cet enfant te cherchait Tsu-kun.'' Dit-elle gaiement.

Quand Lambo vit son grand frère, il fut choqué au début. Son Tsuna-nii était différent mais il savait pourquoi. Il retenu sa douleur à l'intérieur et à la place, il l'accueillit joyeusement comme un enfant le ferait.

''Tsuna-nii !'' Cria Lambo de joie et alla vers Tsuna et l'enlaça fermement immédiatement. L'enfant commença à pleurer, incapable de se retenir maintenant. Lambo continua d'appeler son nom alors qu'il pleurait.

Tsunayoshi le regarda sans émotion mais retourna le câlin et bientôt, choqua les trois autres, ses larmes tombèrent.

''Tsu-kun.'' Appela Nana inquiète.

C'était seulement la troisième fois qu'elle le voyait pleurer comme ça. La première fois c'était sa rencontre, quand elle a put lui rendre visite à l'hôpital . Surpris de ce qui était arrivé à son fils, elle l'avait quand même enlacé. Il avait alors pleuré, même si son expression ne disait rien.

La seconde fois, dont elle se souvenait était sa rencontre avec le tuteur Reborn. Quand elle avait jeté un coup d'oeil dans la pièce, elle avait vu Tsuna pleurer. Elle voulait demander pourquoi mais Reborn l'avait dit en premier mais il n'y avait pas eu de réponse. Elle avait juste fermé la porte, leur donnant à tout les deux le temps pour se parler, en privé.

La troisième fois était maintenant, la rencontre avec l'enfant nommé Lambo.

''Hey qu'est-ce que ce gamin fait ici ?'' Demanda Ieyuji, brisant le silence.

Lambo regarda Ieyuji pendant un moment et essuya ses larmes. Lambo regarda Ieyuji à nouveau avec détermination. ''Je suis le grand Lambo-sama et je suis ici pour protéger Tsuna-nii de n'importe quelle menace !'' Leur déclara-t-il.

''Hein ? Le protéger ? Tu es sérieux ? Protéger mon Sans Âme de Frère ?'' Se moqua Ieyuji de l'enfant.

Lambo lui lança un regard noir avec haine et le menaça. ''Ne dis plus jamais ça devant moi ou je vais te faire griller comme personne d'autre !''

Reborn vit l'étincelle dans ses yeux, il ne rigolait pas, il était sérieux. Nana était confuse mais elle savait une chose, gronder son fils pour ne pas respecter son frère aîné à nouveau.

''Comme si j'en avait quelque chose à faire, gamin. Un enfant ne peut rien faire.'' Dit Ieyuji en souriant avec dérision, une fois de plus. Cela brisa la retenue de Lambo.

Lambo sauta à côté de son frère et se tint sur leur bureau. ''Tu l'aura voulu.'' Des étincelles sortirent de ses cornes se qui alarma un peu Reborn.

Les étincelles devinrent bientôt considérable, ce qui surpris Ieyuji et Nana. Reborn était sur le point de le frapper quand Tsuna fut le premier à réagir en le prenant et en le regardant. Lambo le regarda, même s'il voyait ses yeux blancs et aucuns mots ne sortaient de sa bouche, il savait une chose… il essayait de lui dire d'arrêter et il le fit.

Les étincelle disparurent et il l'enlaça.

''Pardon Tsuna-nii, je ne veux pas entendre quelqu'un te blesser, c'est pourquoi je suis là Tsuna-nii. Je suis revenu pour toi !'' Dit Lambo dans un ton d'excuse.

Tsuna caressa ses cheveux cotonneux, lui disant que c'était okay.

Le silence était présent dans la pièce, Ieyuji et Nana tout deux toujours choqués par rapport à l'enfant.

Reborn brisa le silence. ''Mama peux-tu nous amener une collation, s'il-te-plaît.'' Dit-il, espérant que ça marche pour les laisser tout les quatre.

Nana ne pouvait détourner les yeux de l'enfant mais quand Reborn parla, elle revint à la réalité et sourit avec prudence. ''Ahhh o-okay Reborn-kun, juste une minute.'' Elle ferma la porte doucement et descendit.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient tout les quatre seuls dans la pièce.

''Qu'est-c-QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE GAMIN !?'' Demanda confus et en criant Ieyuji.

Reborn lui tira dans le front. ''Silence !'' et il le fit.

Reborn regarda Lambo et plissa les yeux vers lui. ''Qui es-tu ?'' Une voix froide pouvait être entendu de la bouche de Reborn.

Lambo se tourna doucement pour lui faire face. Son expression n'était pas celle qu'un enfant devrait avoir, il semblait mature et sa voix était aiguë et enfantine dû au fait que c'était un enfant.

''Je suis Bovino Lambo de la Bovino Famiglia… et aussi le Gardien de la Foudre de Tsuna-nii.''

''Le Gardien de la Foudre ?'' Demanda Ieyuji mais il fut ignoré.

''Quelle est ta relation avec Tsuna ?''

''C'est mon frère et ma famille. J'ai juré de le protéger de ma vie, devenir fort pour rejoindre mes frères et aussi, ma loyauté est seulement à lui et lui seul.'' Dit Lambo comme s'il avait plus de 30 ans.

Reborn sourit à la réponse. ''Je vois qu'il a déjà sa propre Famiglia. Vous êtes tous les deux au courant de la mafia ?''

''Oui. En ce moment, nous nous rassemblons à ses côtés et l'aidons à déceler la barrière qui le retient dans ce monde. Nous allons rendre heureux à nouveau notre Tsuna-nii, notre membre de la famille et notre boss. Nous ne souhaitons rien d'autre que son bonheur et le notre.'' Lambo était ferme dans ses mots.

Reborn regarda Tsuna qui regardait aussi Lambo et puis qui se tourna vers lui. Il pouvait voir la surprise dans ses yeux parce qu'ils étaient un peu agrandis avant de redevenir normal. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, quand avait-il arrêté de pleurer ?

''Hey ne m'ignorez pas ! Quelle est cette chose de Gardien ?'' Cria Ieyuji d'être ignoré, Reborn le regarda sévèrement alors qu'il redevenait silencieux.

Lambo regarda à nouveau son Tsuna-nii gaiement et lui annonça la grande nouvelle. ''Tsuna-nii ! Tsuna-nii ! Un peu plus de patience et nous serons là pour toi maintenant !''

Tsuna regarda Lambo qui en était très heureux.

''J'ai entendu de Stupidera qu'il a eu les trois autres. Cette tête d'Ananas sera bientôt la avec son autre tête d'Ananas. Nous sommes presque complets, Tsuna-nii, nous nous rassemblons pour être en ta présence à nouveau.''

Tsunayoshi le regarda sans émotion puis Reborn et ensuite le papier sur la table et le stylo. Sa tête commença rapidement à lui faire mal, ce qui alerta Reborn et Lambo.

''Tsuna-nii ? Tsuna-nii ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tsuna-nii !'' Lambo était inquiet alors qu'il agrippait ses vêtements. Il ne voulait pas voir son Tsuna-nii être blessé. La panique monta.

''Qu'est-ce qui se passe maintenant ?'' Demanda Ieyuji, sans s'inquiéter que son frère soit blessé.

Reborn le remarqua et relâcha juste un 'tch'. Reborn ferait en sorte de lui donner un enfer de tort-tutorat plus tard.

La douleur arrivait dans la tête de Tsuna, il attrapa tremblant le stylo sur la table et écrit quelque chose sur le papier qu'ils regardaient tous. Ils attendirent tous qu'il finisse jusqu'à ce que Tsuna ne perde conscience.

Lambo l'appela et le secoua pour le réveiller mais rien. Ieyuji regardait simplement, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Heureusement, Nana revint avec les collations et fut surprise de voir son fils inconscient. Elle posa le plateau de collations et alla vers son fils.

''Tsu-kun ? Tsu-kun !?'' Nana le secoua comme le faisait Lambo. Elle vit la grande inquiétude dans les yeux de Lambo et tourna la tête vers Ieyuji qui les regardait simplement.

''Yuji-kun aide-moi à le porter dans sa chambre.'' Ordonna-t-elle.

''M-Mais.'' Ieyuji était sur le point de protester mais son regard l'arrêta et il obéit. Ieyuji ne pris pas son frère gentiment et alla dans sa chambre avec Nana et Lambo, laissant Reborn dans la pièce. Il alla vers le papier où Tsuna avait écrit et le lit.

'Quand mes deux Brumes seront arrivées, viens avec nous pour en savoir plus sur nous.'

Reborn devina que Tsuna s'était à nouveau forcé pour communiquer ce qui lui causa beaucoup de douleur. Maintenant il voulait vraiment en savoir plus sur lui.

Plus tard, ils entendirent la femme de la maison réprimander un enfant et puis une explosion.

* * *

Dans la chambre de Tsuna, il était toujours endormi, laissant seulement Lambo pour le surveiller.

''Tsuna-nii.'' Appela-t-il mais il n'y eu pas de réponse.

La pièce était complètement silencieuse, laissant le garçon dormir pour se reposer.

* * *

Le jour suivant, Gokudera et Yamamoto attendaient à l'extérieur du portail de la maison Sawada. Le premier à sortir fut Ieyuji qui se faisait tiré dessus par Reborn et il les remarqua.

''Oh encore toi… et Yamamoto est avec toi ?'' Ieyuji était surpris de voir le fameux joueur de baseball chez eux.

''Yo Ieyuji.'' Salua Yamamoto avec un sourire alors que Gokudera juste 'tch'.

Reborn alla vers eux alors qu'il sautait sur le portail.

''Alors, pouvez-vous me dire tout les deux vos flammes ? Et qui vous êtes pour Tsuna ?'' Demanda sérieusement Reborn.

Gokudera et Yamamoto regardèrent tout deux Reborn sérieusement et lui répondirent.

''Je suis le bras droit et le Gardien de la Tempête du Juudaime, un bras droit qui le servira, rira avec lui et sera toujours à ses côtés aussi longtemps que je vivrais. Je protégerais ma famille comme il le fait pour nous et je le protégerais avec ma vie jusqu'à la fin.'' Dit Gokudera fermement.

''Je suis le Gardien de la Pluie et un proche ami de Tsuna. Alors qu'il m'a sauvé des ténèbres, je vais le servir et rester avec lui, qui efface la douleur qu'il ressent et rince la tristesse dans son cœur. Je vais être la Pluie qui va lui donner rien d'autre que le bonheur à mon Meilleur Ami et à ma famille.'' Dit Yamamoto avec un sourire mais ses yeux étaient déterminés.

Reborn sourit d'un air satisfait au réponse. Il pouvait voir leur résolution et décisif désir d'être avec leur Ciel. Il était tellement impressionné par ce gamin.

''C'est la première fois que je rencontre un lien d'une Famiglia aussi fort. Je me demande comment s'est arrivé.'' Dit Reborn avec émerveillement.

Yamamoto rigola simplement à cela. ''Vraiment ? Et bien je suppose que nous le sommes.''

''Hein ? De quoi vous parlez ? Ne me dis pas que tu es devenu ami avec mon Sans Âme de Frère !?'' Ieyuji était surpris, on dirait qu''il avait écouté leurs réponses attentivement pour savoir de qui ils parlaient.

Yamamoto rigola un peu. ''Nous sommes amis, c'est pourquoi…'' Yamamoto lui donna un sourire mais pas un sourire ordinaire, un sourire qui pourrait effrayer quiconque lui promettant douleur. ''N'ose même pas parler de lui comme ça.''

On dirai que Ieyuji compris ce qu'il avait dit et trembla de peur face à ses yeux. Il voulait s'enfuir maintenant. Bien sûr, les seules personnes qui n'était pas affecter par son aura meurtrière étaient Gokudera et Reborn. Gokudera retint son irritation ou il pourrait l'exploser. Il était juste reconnaissant que Yamamoto ait fait quelque chose qui puisse satisfaire sa haine envers lui. De même pour Reborn mais il pris note de donner une autre séance infernale de tortu-tutora plus tard.

''Ieyuji après l'école revient ici aussitôt que possible, AUSSITÔT QUE POSSIBLE.'' Grogna diaboliquement Reborn, ce qui fit que Ieyuji ne réfléchit pas une seconde de plus et couru vers l'école.

Une seconde après ça, Tsunayoshi et Lambo sortirent tout deux par la porte, entendant la voix de Nana dire 'Faites attention'. Les deux gardiens s'éclaircirent, voyant finalement leur ciel arriver.

''YO Bakadera, Takeshi-nii !'' Salua Lambo ce qui fit sourire Yamamoto et le porter.

''Yo Lambo, content de te revoir.''

''Tch, maintenant la Stupide Vache est là.'' Gokudera était un peu irrité mais à l'intérieur, il était content de le revoir.

''Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça BAKADERA !'' Cria Lambo mais profondément à l'intérieur, il était très heureux de revoir son grand frère.

Yamamoto rigola simplement sur les deux. Tsunayoshi toujours sans émotion alors qu'il les regardait. Reborn regarda Tsuna et sourit. Il pouvait dire, qu'à l'intérieur de ces yeux blancs, il était très heureux d'être entouré par ses amis à nouveau.

''Vous trois, vous feriez mieux d'y aller ou vous allez vous faire mordre à mort par Hibari.'' Leur rappela Reborn.

''Qu'il essaie !'' Dit Gokudera, sans peur. Yamamoto rigola simplement.

''Hé bien, allons-y !'' Déclara Yamamoto et Gokudera commença à argumenter avec lui, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendent compte que Tsuna était déjà parti. En voyant ça, ils arrêtaient et le suivit, laissant Lambo qui les saluait et Reborn qui se tenait juste là.

Lambo regarda Reborn curieusement. ''Qu'a écrit Tsuna-nii hier Reborn ?'' Demanda Lambo, espérant qu'il lui réponde.

Reborn y pensa pendant une minute avant de donner la papier à Lambo. Il le lut et ferma les yeux, disant qu'il n'avait pas le choix que d'accepter la décision de son Tsuna-nii. Il le redonna à Reborn et retourna dans la maison.

'Les choses vont être plus intéressantes.' Dit Reborn dans son esprit alors qu'il abaissait son féroda et se glissa à l'intérieur de l'école pour observer son idiot d'étudiant.

.

.

.

''Monsieur, j'aimerais vous dire qu'un miracle est arrivé à votre fille.'' Informa le docteur aux parents qui semblaient choqués. Il continua ses explications. ''Votre fille, Nagi est revenue d'entre les morts et est stable maintenant. Bien que ça ne lui sauve pas la vie, elle a besoin d'une transplantation pour tous ses organes perdus pour qu'elle soit sauvée et qu'elle ai une vie complètement normale.''

Les deux parents se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, choqué que l'enfant qui était mort 10 minutes avant était en quelque sorte revenu à la vie. Les deux regardèrent le médecin qui attendait leur réponse.

La mère fut la seule qui répondit. ''J-Je vois. Merci beaucoup docteur.''

Le docteur acquiesça. ''Aussi, veuillez l'encourager à vivre. Elle est encore trop jeune pour quitter ce monde.'' Il s'inclina avant de partir.

Les deux parents attendirent que le médecin s'en aille et une fois qu'il fut parti, ils soupirèrent tout les deux.

''On dirait que ta fille est toujours en vie.'' Dit le père, non le beau-père à sa femme. La femme qui était la mère regarda l'homme. ''Et alors qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Que je lui donne mes organes ? Jamais ! J'ai trop de choses à faire. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'asseoir dans un lit juste pour la sauver.''

''Hey, elle peut t'entendre et tu es sa mère non ? Es-tu sûre que tu devrais dire ça ?'' Questionna le beau-père, bien qu'il ait un ton clair, lui aussi ne se souciait pas d'elle.

''Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Elle est ta fille aussi après tout, tu es marié avec moi, idiot.'' Contra la mère. Avant que le beau-père puisse parler, ils entendirent la voix d'un adolescent qui semblait, sinistre.

''Kufufufu, quels parents stupides vous pouvez être tout les deux.''

Les deux parents regardèrent l'adolescent. Il avait les mêmes couleurs de cheveux que leur fille, l'œil rouge avec le kanji ,un dans son œil droit alors que l'autre était bleu. Ses yeux aiguisés et un style de cheveux que la plupart des personnes appellerait ananas.

"Kufufufu"

* * *

Voila j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus à mercredi dans deux semaines~


	4. Mist

Auteur : SeventhAssassin

Traducteur : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

KHR ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à SeventhAssassin qui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et KHR appartient à Akira Amano !

J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésiter pas à me faire des retours !

Merci à : Tsuki Banritt et Yuiu pour les Reviews.

Yuiu : Oui j'ai bien aimé écrire cette partie, elle était trop mignonne~ Merci comme toujours pour le com' et je te dis bonne lecture !

Merci à: Alycia Panther, Amnesia Riku, AuroreMalfoy, avion en papier, Boow, Cosmos Asma, Crazy-iya, Enelica, Haku132, HarukaN, Hebihime, Hibari Shizuka, katakumine, Iobalunallena LolitaUp, Lyaku, Lynnah O'Crazy, mangas281, marjo1607, Minilod, mizuki akuma, Nekuko, nonotiti2, Plume d'Akusa, RedBloodAlice, Sasam Moon, superlulu1266, sinegas22, Syt the Evil Angel, terino, Thunder-Death, Wispers-Write, Yuiu et YumeBaka pour avoir mit en favoris et Follow.

Je vous dit bonne lecture~

 **Chapitre 4: La Brume et le rassemblement des Éléments du Ciel**

"Kufufufu"

''H-Hey, qui es-tu ?'' Demanda le beau-père. L'adolescent continua à rire avant de donner un regard sévère, réellement en colère pour certaines raisons. ''Quelqu'un d'aussi mauvais que toi n'a pas le droit de connaître mon nom. Vous êtes tout deux inutiles, vous devriez mourir plutôt qu'elle.''

''Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Est-ce comme ça que tu parles à tes aînés ?'' Demanda la mère, agissant avec force mais l'adolescent le savait très bien. Il marcha devant lui, son œil rouge avec le kanji était activé.

Les deux parents virent certaines choses dans leurs esprits. C'était noir et ils étaient tout deux attachés sur une chaise. Devant eux, deux hommes ombragés qui leur envoyaient un sourire effrayant. Cela leur fit peur et bientôt ils sentirent la douleur. Ils sentirent la douleur d'être coupé, brûlé et quasiment torturé.

En réalité, ils étaient assis sur le sol, tremblant et criant dans l'illusion de leurs esprits. L'adolescent riait, s'amusant, tandis qu'il torturait les deux formes avec ses illusions. Il les voulait vraiment morts mais une certaine personne serait peut être en colère si jamais il faisait une telle chose, alors à la place il les faisait souffrir avec ses illusions démoniaques.

L'adolescent regarda les alentours pendant un moment avant de quitter les parents souffrants. Peut être que briser un peu leur esprit le satisferait. Penser à les envoyer dans un hôpital psychiatrique pourrait être fabuleux. Il rigola tout en y pensant et s'arrêta quand il fut devant une certaine chambre.

Il ouvrit la porte, ne s'embêtant pas à frapper mais il fit en sorte de ne pas effrayer la personne qui se reposait. Sur le côté ou sur la plaque il y avait un prénom : 'Nagi'.

Il entra en silence et ferma la porte doucement avant de faire face à la personne qui était sur le lit d'hôpital. Il y avait beaucoup de machines très fragiles autour de cette personne. Cette dernière était faible et respirait lourdement.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire gentiment, la revoir était quelque chose qui le rendait vraiment heureux. Il marcha lentement, vers elle. Il la regarda pendant un moment avant de l'appeler par son prénom.

''Nagi.'' Appela-t-il doucement alors qu'il plaçait sa main sur sa tête. Doucement,elle ouvrit les yeux.

Sa vision était encore flou mais elle pouvait dire que quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas l'appelait par son prénom. Elle regarda à côté d'elle, voyant que quelqu'un était là. Elle attendit, jusqu'à ce que sa vision devienne claire, voyant quelqu'un avec avait un œil rouge avec le kanji un, la même couleur de cheveux qu'elle dans un style ananas. Elle était un peu choqué que quelqu'un vienne la voir. D'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, elle n'avait aucun amis et elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré. Qui était-il?

L'adolescent qui pouvait voir qu'elle pouvait finalement le voir clairement sourit un peu plus. ''Comment te sens-tu Nagi ?'' Demanda-t-il d'un ton doux.

'Qui es-tu ?' Fut la question à laquelle elle pensa. L'adolescent rit, un peu effrayant mais quelque part elle se sentait à l'aise quand elle l'entendit. L'adolescent répondit à sa question. « Rokudo Mukuro. Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés...Nagi .»

'Hein?'

''Kufufufu… Nagi… Tu souviens-tu de moi ?'' Demanda l'adolescent nommé Rokudo Mukuro. Nagi y réfléchit si elle l'avait vraiment rencontré, à la fin elle était sûre de ne l'avoir jamais rencontré. ''Es-tu sûre Nagi ?'' Demanda-il ce qui la surpris mentalement. Pouvait-il lire son esprit ?

''Hmm… alors tu ne te souviens vraiment pas. Et bien sûr, cette Tête de Poulpe m'a donné un bon mal de tête, même cette Stupide Vache quand je les ai rencontré.'' Dit Mukuro alors qu'il utilisait son autre main pour la passer sur le visage. Se tournant vers elle, le fit sourire une fois de plus. ''Peut être que tu t'en souviendra quand tu l'auras portée… n'est-ce pas Nagi ?''

'De quoi parle-t-il ?' Se demanda-t-elle mentalement. Mukuro prit quelque chose dans sa poche. C'était une boucle d'oreille mais elle semblait différente et semblait… unique. Le style était presque gothique et il y avait le mot Vongola X dessus.

Mukuro continua à sourire jusqu'à ce qu'il la lui mette gentiment à son oreille droite. Nagi ne put s'empêcher de rougir du fait de sa proximité. Une fois mise en place, Mukuro attendit. Nagi sentit la boucle d'oreille à son oreille et soudainement, des souvenirs arrivèrent à grande vitesse. Mukuro utilisa ses illusions, lui faisant temporairement des organes.

Après une longue attente, il vit les larmes couler de ses yeux. Il les essuya de sa main et sourit. ''Te souviens-tu de moi… Chrome ?''

Nagi qui avait changé son nom en Chrome sourit et acquiesça. ''Je me souviens… Mukuro-sama.''

''Kufufu, bon à savoir. J'ai utilisé mes illusions pour tes organes perdus. Pour l'instant je pense que nous ferions mieux d'y aller, notre Ciel nous attend.'' Dit Mukuro alors qu'il enlevait maintenant doucement les choses qui étaient autour du corps de Chrome.

Chrome pensa pendant un moment avant de réaliser de qui il parlait. Comment avait-elle pu oublier la personne qui leur avait donner la lumière et une famille ? Une fois que tout fut enlevé, elle sourit et acquiesça.

''Allons-y Mukuro-sama… auprès de Bossu.'' Dit-elle, excité de le revoir. Mukuro acquiesça et la porta comme une mariée doucement.

''Allons-y Chrome.''

''Oui.''

Tout deux disparurent dans le brouillard.

* * *

Trois jours avaient passés depuis ce jour, Ieyuji avait invité Mochida pour être son subordonné et il avait accepté. Il était son premier subordonné. Reborn ne l'approuvait pas vraiment mais laissa passer, c'était la décision de son élève et il n'allait pas interférer. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers Tsunayoshi maintenant.

Alors que Reborn regardait les deux frères, la Famiglia de Tsunayoshi était plus amusante et avait des liens plus forts que les deux autres. Ieyuji et Mochida se disputaient à propos de Kyoko.

Kyoko d'un autre côté, n'était pas beaucoup intéressé par eux deux, elle était plus curieuse de savoir comment son Onii-san, Sasagawa Ryohei était capable de parler à Tsuna sans problème. Hana était suspicieuse mais peut importe ce qu'elle faisait, elle ne trouvait aucune réponse.

* * *

Le jour arriva où les jumeaux rencontrèrent Haru sur le pont. Le jeune jumeau se disputait avec Haru du faite de traiter les enfants tandis que le grand frère les regardait seulement sur le côté. Ieyuji fut si irrité qu'il regarda son frère qui les lorgnait toujours.

''Hoy Frère Sans Âme ! Fais quelque chose à propos de cette stupide femme !?'' Cria-t-il de colère.

''J'ai un nom desu ! Haru desu ! Maintenant arrête de polluer l'esprit de ses bébés, homme maléfique !'' Une fille nommé Haru protesta en même temps, Ils étaient si proches qu'il ne restait plus qu'a pousser un peu leur tête pour qu'ils s'embrassent.

Reborn regardait la scène avant de faire face à Tsunayoshi. ''Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire de ses deux là?'' Questionna Reborn, bien qu'il n'attendait pas grand-chose.

Tsunayoshi les regarda sans émotion puis regarda Reborn. L'Arcobaleno étudia ses yeux attentivement, sachant qu'il essayait de dire quelque chose… 'Inquiet.' Reborn eut le message et le retourna vers les deux autres ainsi que Tsuna. Ils continuèrent à se disputer jusqu'à ce que Ieyuji pousse Haru sur le côté du pont qui était au dessus de l'eau.

Haru cria alors qu'elle tombait. Elle ferma les yeux, s'attendant à l'impact de l'eau et d'être mouillée… cela s'arrêta. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et leva les yeux. Elle était surprise, c'était Tsunayoshi qui l'avait sauvé. Même dans un petit corps, il fut capable de la remonter comme si de rien n'était et de l'aider à s'asseoir sur le bord du pont.

Haru rougie à son sauveur en même temps, confuse, pourquoi elle ne pouvait voir aucune émotion, comme sans vie. Tsuna regarda son frère qui était toujours en colère.

''Pourquoi as-tu sauvé cette salope, Sans Âme ? N'agit pas comme si tu étais un-'' Avant que Ieyuji ne puisse terminer sa phrase, Reborn le frappe à la tête et il tomba. Reborn abaissa son féroda, cachant son regard déçu.

''Un boss n'agirait pas de la sorte ou ne ferait pas de mal à des personnes innocentes autour de lui, Baka Yuji.'' Il lui lança un regard colérique et une aura avec l'intention de tuer qui fit a nouveau trembler Yuji de peur. ''Pour ne pas correspondre aux exigences d'un boss, je vais te faire aller en enfer.''

Ieyuji ne pouvant plus le supporter, s'enfuit pour sa vie. L'intention de tuer de Reborn disparue et se retourna vers les deux autres. Tsuna le regardait d'un regard vide et Haru fixait toujours son sauveur avec une grande rougeur sur ses joues. Elle tombait complètement amoureuse de Tsuna.

Reborn pouvait voir dans ses yeux, il était déçu tout comme lui.

'Peut-être que c'était de ça dont parlait Tsuna, du fait… que j'ai besoin de changer l'attitude de ce gamin et de faire un rapport au Nono pour tout changement d'avis.' Pensa Reborn avec colère, il n'avait jamais été aussi irrité, pas avec son ancien élève.

* * *

L'entrée de la ville de Namimori, Rokudo Mukuro et Chrome Dokuro, se tenaient tout deux devant la ville, où le Ciel et le reste résidait. Mukuro portait un long manteau indigo, une chemise blanche et un pantalon ainsi que des chaussures noirs tandis que Chrome portait un blazer et une jupe indigo, des chaussures plates noires et une chemise noire avec son cache œil sur l'œil droit.

''Nous y sommes ma chère Chrome.'' Dit Mukuro alors qu'il regardait le panneau sur le côté, 'Namimori'. Chrome sourit et acquiesça. ''Je peux pas attendre de voir tout le monde Mukuro-sama.''

''Kufufufu, et bien je suis sûr que cette Tête de Poulpe a déjà remplit sa mission.'' Dit Mukuro en se souvenant d'un certain Gardien de la tempête.

Chrome répondit. ''Je suis sûr qu'il l'a fait Mukuro-sama. De toutes les personnes, il serait celle qui ferait quelque chose comme ça sérieusement.''

''Kufufufu correct.'' Mukuro se tourna vers la route et s'avança en souriant. ''J'ai hâte de voir une certaine Alouette et de la combattre.''

"Mukuro-sama."

''Ne t'en fait pas ma chère Chrome, je sais. Pour le moment, je veux que tu sois mentalement prête.'' Lui rappela Mukuro.

Elle se souvenait d'une certaine chose et baissa les yeux. Chrome pris une profonde respiration avant d'acquiescer. Mukuro hocha la tête, prenant ça pour un oui.

''Kufufufu.'' Mukuro ria une fois de plus alors qu'une certaine boucle d'oreille se faisait voir à son oreille droite. C'était sa **Boucle d'Oreille du Brouillard Version X**.

Mukuro et Chrome disparurent tout deux.

* * *

Collège de Namimori, seulement Tsunayoshi avait sentit leurs présences. Même si ses yeux étaient vide, il y avait du bonheur à l'intérieur. Gokudera et Yamamoto remarquèrent son comportement et pour une raison quelconque, ils savaient pourquoi.

Pour Gokudera dans sa _Boucle_ tandis que Yamamoto c'était dans son _Collier_.

Sur le chemin de l'école, Hibari patrouillait la zone quand il le sentit dans son _Bracelet_.

Ryohei en classe, il le sentit dans son _Brassard_.

De retour à la maison où Lambo restait, il portait son **Casque de la Foudre Version X**. Il le sentit dans son _Casque_.

Dans l'ensemble, tout le monde sentit la sensation de leurs flammes, l'heure de se rassembler était arrivée.

* * *

La nuit, Reborn était en train de tortu-d'enseigner à Ieyuji quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte, ce qui le fit s'arrêter.

''Entrez.'' Appela Reborn. La porte s'ouvrit, révélant Tsuna qui portait une chemise noire, une veste orange et un pantalon gris.

''Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux Tsuna Sans âme ?'' Demanda Ieyuji, n'aimant pas voir son frère maintenant.

Tsuna continua de les regarder avant de s'en aller, laissant la porte ouverte. Reborn compris le message de le suivre et le fit alors qu'il sortait de la chambre. Ieyuji n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait alors il suivit, seulement par curiosité.

Ils descendirent et virent leur mère qui faisait toujours à manger puis elle les remarqua. Lambo était déjà en bas, attendant que son Tsuna-nii arrive et était vraiment heureux pour certaines raisons. Lambo était toujours dans ses vêtements de vache.

''Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?'' Questionna Nana, en les voyant tous là. ''Le dîner n'est pas encore prêt, alors-''

''Mama.'' Interrompit Lambo. ''Moi et Tsuna-nii sortons pour un moment. Nous ne rentrerons peut-être pas aujourd'hui.''

''Ara, et où allez-vous tout les deux ?'' Demanda Nana, surprise de cette soudaine annonce.

''Nous allons chez Takeshi-nii aujourd'hui. Quelque chose est arrivé alors nous nous rendons maintenant. Cela a été soudain, désolé pour ça Mama. Lambo-sama l'explique aussi pour Tsuna-nii.'' Lambo regarda son frère d'abord puis retourna vers elle.

Elle y pensa un moment avant d'approuver. ''Okay vous deux mais faites en sorte de rentrer tôt demain, okay.''

Lambo sourit tandis que Tsuna se sentit soulagé même s'il ne le montrait pas. Ieyuji était heureux qu'il ne soit pas là.

La sonnette sonna, indiquant qu'ils avaient un visiteur. Tsuna ouvrit la porte, révélant Gokudera qui attendait à l'extérieur du portail. Il portait une chemise rouge avec une veste noire et un pantalon bleu.

''Je suis venu pour vous Juudaime.'' Dit Gokudera heureux, honoré de le revoir.

Nana jeta un coup d'oeil et sourit de sa présence. ''Oh Gokudera-kun, tu es venu le chercher ?'' Demanda-t-elle gaiement.

Gokudera acquiesça heureux. ''Oui, Sawada-san, je suis là pour protéger le Juudaime.''

''Hahaha, c'est tellement mignon, et désolé pour tout les problèmes Gokudera-kun.'' Nana était très heureuse que son fils ait rencontré quelqu'un comme lui.

Lambo courut vers Gokudera, lui disant de le porter et il le fit. Tout deux regardèrent leur boss. Tsuna les regarda d'abord puis Reborn. L'Arcobaleno du Soleil le remarqua et l'observa, Tsuna s'assied au sol pour baisser la tête.

''Puis-je venir ?'' Demanda Reborn, Tsuna acquiesça. Reborn sourit et sauta sur sa tête, pour le trajet puis Tsuna se releva. Il regarda sa mère, juste la regarder mais il semblerait que sa mère avait finalement compris ce qu'il essayait de dire.

''Faites attention, Tsu-kun, Reborn-kun.'' Elle leur sourit et Tsuna alla dehors avec Gokudera et Lambo.

Reborn regarda son idiot d'étudiant. Ieyuji était content, il pouvait finalement faire ce qu'il voulait mais, ''Ne te relaxe pas Baka Yuji, je vais vérifier tes devoirs quand je rentrerai. Si je vois une réponse fausse, tu sais ce qu'il va t'arriver n'est-ce pas ?'' Menaça Reborn, se qui le fit trembler et il courut dans sa chambre.

Nana ria simplement de son Ieyuji et regarda le groupe et leur fit un signe d'au revoir. Le groupe s'en alla.

* * *

Chez Hibari, il sortit simplement avec son habituelle tenue disciplinaire. Il se dirigea vers sa destination.

* * *

Chez Sasagawa, Ryohei sortait tout juste avec sa veste jaune avec sa capuche et son jogging jaune.

* * *

Sur la route, Chrome et Mukuro marchaient tout les deux avec leur brume les entourant, les rendant invisible aux yeux des autres.

* * *

Au Takesushi de Yamamoto, Yamamoto Takeshi attendait dehors avec sa batte, son épée pour être exact.

* * *

Sur la route où Tsuna et Gokudera marchait avec Reborn et Lambo. Gokudera leva les yeux vers l'Arcobaleno alors qu'il lui retournait son regard.

''Le Juudaime doit avoir décidé de vous laisser savoir plus tôt que tard Reborn-san.'' Dit Gokudera avec un sourire. Reborn sourit en retour. ''Je suppose qu'il le fait et d'ailleurs ses cheveux sont confortable pour être conduit comparé à Baka Yuji.''

Gokudera devint silencieux pendant un moment puis demanda. ''J'ai entendu ce qu'il s'est passé avec la fille nommé Haru, c'est vrai ?'' Reborn acquiesça en réponse. Gokudera saisi sa main droite. ''Je suis désolé Reborn-san mais il va le payer.'' Dit-il avec un ton mortel. Il était en colère.

''Ça ne me dérange pas, peut-être que le tuer peut faire de Tsuna le prochain boss tu sais.'' Déclara Reborn, comme si Ieyuji n'était rien du tout. Lambo sourit à ça ainsi que Gokudera. Tsunayoshi de ses yeux, désapprouva.

* * *

Bientôt ils rencontrèrent Ryohei et il les rejoignit puis ils continuèrent.

* * *

Ensuite ce fut Hibari qui les regarda simplement et marcha avec eux mais en gardant toujours ses distances.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent au Takesushi. Yamamoto les attendait avec un sourire. De l'autre côté, en même temps, les deux autres arrivèrent.

''Kufufufu, ça faisait longtemps.'' Déclara Mukuro avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

Hibari plissa juste les yeux vers lui.

''Ce sont ces deux… ?'' Gokudera répondit. ''Oui Reborn-san. Nos Gardiens de la Brume, Rokudo Mukuro et Chrome Dokuro.''

Reborn hum à l'information. Chrome avait finalement rencontré son boss mais fut surpris de la condition de son boss, même Mukuro avait arrêté de sourire à cause de ce qu'il avait vu. Oui, leur Ciel était sans vie. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

Chrome voulu pleurer mais se contrôla. Elle se força à sourire pour lui. ''Nous sommes revenu… Bossu.''

Elle ne reçu pas de réponse, bien qu'ils n'en attendait pas grand-chose. Le silence tomba sur le groupe pendant une minute jusqu'à ce que Yamamoto le brise.

''Rentrez les gars, le dojo est prêt pour nous.''

Yamamoto fit glisser la porte, révélant des personnes qui mangeaient des sushi et son père qui en faisait avec ses assistants.

''Oh Takeshi, ils sont arrivés ?'' Demanda le père de Takeshi.

Il acquiesça en un oui et dit au revoir alors qu'il laissait entrer ses visiteurs. Bien qu'Hibari fut le dernier et un peu loin d'eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au dojo. Il faisait sombre et Yamamoto alluma les lumières pour eux. Ils allèrent dans leur propre espace personnel, Mukuro et Hibari, loin l'un de l'autre.

''Hey Tête de Gazon, fais en sorte de garder un œil sur ses deux là.'' ordonna Gokudera.

''Tu peux compter sur moi à l'EXTRÊME, Tête de Poulpe !'' Cria Ryohei, ce qui irrita Hibari.

''Contrôle ta voix aussi.'' Ajouta Gokudera.

''Ouais.'' Cette fois, Ryohei répondit normalement, ce qui fit soupirer Gokudera.

Yamamoto s'assied au sol, bien sûr Gokudera et Tsunayoshi aussi. Reborn descendit au sol pour observer tout le monde qui était présent. Lambo courut comme un fou jusqu'à ce que Chrome ne le porte et ne le pose sur ses genoux quand elle s'assied au sol près de Mukuro.

Reborn observa tout le monde. 'Ce sont les Gardiens de Tsunayoshi… Gokudera Hayato la _Tempête_ , Yamamoto Takeshi la _Pluie_ , Sasagawa Ryohei le _Soleil_ , Bovino Lambo la _Foudre_ , Hibari Kyoya le _Nuage_ et… Deux _Brouillard_ , Rokudo Mukuro et Chrome Dokuro… quelle folle Famiglia tu as.' Pensa Reborn avec ébahissement.

.

Tsuna observait Reborn et les regarda.

Cette fois, l'atmosphère sérieuse les entoura.

''Sais-tu quelque chose à ce qui arrive au Juudaime, Tête d'Ananas ?'' Demanda Gokudera.

''Je ne suis pas sûr, actuellement, Tête de Poulpe. J'ai essayé d'enquêter tout en cherchant ma chère Chrome mais rien. Avez-vous, vous même essayé d'enquêter ici ?'' Déclara Mukuro et demanda alors qu'il regardait tout le monde.

''Je n'ai rien trouvé dans mon avancé.'' Déclara Hibari. Ils regardèrent Hibari, ses mots les avaient surpris.

''Tu as essayé d'enquêter !?'' Demanda Yamamoto surpris. Hibari ouvrit son œil gauche et le ferma avec un 'hn'.

''J'ai essayé mais rien non plus.'' Dit Gokudera. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment et c'est là que Gokudera se souvint de quelque chose d'important.

''Hey Tête d'Ananas, où est cette personne qui t'a donnée cette _Boucle d'oreille_?'' Ils se souvenaient maintenant et le regardèrent.

''Actuellement je ne sais pas. Maintenant que nous nous sommes rassemblés, il est supposé se montrer maintenant mais…'' Dit Mukuro pas sûr de ce qu'il se passait et c'est alors qu'il jeta un coup d'oeil à Reborn. Mukuro sourit. ''Oya, nous avons un Arcobaleno avec nous, kufufufu...''

Reborn le regarda.

''Le Juudaime veux qu'il soit là, vous ainsi que tout le monde, devrait savoir que peu importe ce que nous cachons, Reborn-san le découvrira tôt ou tard. Peut être plus vite que nous le pensons.'' Dit Gokudera d'un ton de fait. Lambo continua. ''De plus, c'est pour le bien de Tsuna-nii. Nous avons besoin de le protéger de n'importe quels ennemis. Si les Vongola se font une mauvaise idée de nous alors vous savez ce qu'ils vont faire, pas vrai ?''

.

''Nous ne pouvons pas rendre les choses compliquées, hein. Je suis sûr que Tsuna n'aimerais pas non plus.'' Dit Yamamoto.

Ils étaient tout d'accord sur ça.

'Ils font de Tsuna leur priorité plutôt qu'eux même.' Déclara dans son esprit.

''Alors que devons-nous faire ?'' Cette fois, ce fut Chrome qui demanda.

Incapable d'y répondre, ils commencèrent à réfléchir jusqu'à ce qu'ils sentent la présence de quelqu'un. Ils sortirent leurs armes : Hibari, ses Tonfas, Mukuro, son Trident, Ryohei, ses poings, Yamamoto, son épée qui sortit de sa batte et Gokudera, ses dynamites.

Chrome enlaça simplement Lambo fermement tout en restant sur ses gardes. Reborn transforma Léon en son pistolet favori et le pointa sur la localisation de la présence. Quelqu'un sortit de l'entrée. Il flottait, portant des habits blancs et ses yeux étaient fermés et il souriait même.

''Yo, ça fait longtemps, tout le monde.'' Il salua tout le monde en souriant.

''T-Tu es… !'' Gokudera était choqué de son apparence et dit son nom. ''B-Bya-Byakuran !?''

''Salut !'' Il leur fit coucou de la main.

''Vous le connaissez ?'' Demanda Reborn, s'assurant que ce n'était pas un ennemi.

''Yep.'' Sourit vivement Yamamoto et devint sérieux. ''Mais je me demande pourquoi tu es là Byakuran ?''

''Simple, pour vous dire la seconde étape !'' Annonça Byakuran, ce qui choqua tout le monde excepté Tsuna et Reborn.

Mukuro fit une conclusion. ''Oya oya, ne me dit pas que la personne qui m'a donné ma _Boucle d'oreille_ s'était-''

''Moi.'' Byakuran se pointa lui-même. Il ouvrit ses yeux vers eux. ''C'est pourquoi je suis là, pour faire mon job, Mukuro-kun.''

''Alors comment nous connais-tu ? Et si tu nous expliquais tout ?'' Ryohei était sérieux quand il le dit. C'était rare pour lui d'être sérieux.

Byakuran ferma les yeux alors qu'il souriait brillamment à nouveau et acquiesça. Byakuran sortit un sachet de marshmallow de nulle part et commença à en manger tout en commençant à expliquer.

''Le fait est, que je suis celui qui vous a envoyé dans ce monde, je veux dire mon moi parallèle dans votre monde. Pour que vous puissiez tous venir ici et nous aider avec notre _problème_. La première étape était de vous rassembler en même temps, vous rendre _vos souvenirs_. La seconde étape est à propos de votre boss, Tsunayoshi-kun.''

Ils étaient sérieux alors qu'ils écoutaient Byakuran, ne voulant demander en premier. Quand il mentionna le nom de Tsuna, ils se tournèrent vers ce dernier qui regardait sans émotion Byakuran. Byakuran continua.

''Comme vous le voyez, il est scellé dans ce monde, incapable de communiquer, même de bouger comme il le souhaite vraiment ou de montrer ses émotions. Trouvez la clef qui le brisera est la seconde étape. Le problème est que je n'ai moi aussi aucune idée de ce que c'est, désolé.''

Ils eurent tous une goutte de sueur derrière la tête à cela, excepté Tsuna bien sûr.

''Et pourquoi sommes-nous là ?'' Demanda Hibari.

''Je suis sûr que les _nous_ d'ici pouvaient régler ton problème sans problème, n'est-ce pas ?'' Dit Mukuro.

''A propos de ça Kyoya-kun, Mukuro-kun.'' Dit Byakuran, ce qui fit qu'Hibari plissa les yeux, dire son prénom sans permission. Byakuran continua. '' _Vous êtes tous mort dans ce monde_.''

Cela augmenta la curiosité de Reborn. ''Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?''

''Juste ce que j'ai dit, Arcobaleno Reborn, _ils sont morts dans ce monde_. Tu connais le passé de Tsunayoshi, il est mort quand quelqu'un la tué. Un voleur ? Je ne sais pas.'' Dit Byakuran, ce qui surpris tout le monde excepté Tsuna et Reborn.

Byakuran regarda tout le monde. ''Ce n'est pas que lui, Hayato-kun, je suis sûr que tu te souviens que tu est mort du à la cuisine trop empoisonnée de ta sœur, n'est-ce pas ?''

Son estomac grogna. ''Aneki.'' Gokudera détestait toujours sa sœur.

''Takeshi-kun, tu es tombé d'une falaise par accident pendant un voyage scolaire, pas vrai ?'' Demanda Byakuran, ce qui sembla frapper Yamamoto.

''Ryohei-kun est mort dù a des ecchymoses et des blessures que tu as pris pour sauver ta petite sœur.'' Ryohei sentit ses poings se crisper à ce souvenir.

''Lambo-kun a été tué par son propre père.'' Les yeux de Lambo s'assombrirent alors qu'il se souvenait de ça.

''Kyoya-kun tu as fait un faux mouvement quand tu as attaqué les Yakuza seul quand tu étais jeune, n'est-ce pas ?'' Kyoya plissa seulement à nouveau les yeux sur lui.

''Mukuro-kun a échoué à l'expérience et est mort.'' Mukuro saisit son trident quand il entendu le mot 'expérience'.

''Et Chrome-chan est morte dans un accident de voiture.'' Chrome enlaça Lambo un peu plus quand elle se souvint de ça.

''Dans l'ensemble, ce sont les _souvenirs de vous_ dans ce monde. Mais alors comment êtes-vous là? Simple, en envoyant vos _âmes_ ici, vous pouviez occuper leurs _corps perdus_ maintenant.'' Fin des explications, pour Byakuran.

''Alors c'est comme si tu voulais qu'ils meurent hein ? Pour que nous puissions être là!?'' Dit Gokudera alors qu'il serrait de plus en plus ses dynamites.

''Oh non, je n'ai pas planifié une telle chose. Pour vous dire la vérité, je ne pensais qu'ils mourraient ici dans notre monde. Nous avions besoin de leur aide mais ils sont morts et donc nous n'avions pas le choix que de demander de l'aide dans un autre monde qui était votre vrai monde. C'est pourquoi vous êtes tous ici alors que vous êtes tous morts dans votre monde. En plus vous vous retrouvez à nouveau, c'est bon ?'' Dit Byakuran.

Ils étaient tous silencieux.

''Alors ils viennent tous d'un _autre monde parallèle_ , pas leurs corps mais leurs _âmes_.'' Reborn fit en une seule phrase tout l'explication. Byakuran acquiesça à cela.

'' _Un monde parallèle_ et dans le _future_. Tsunayoshi était leur Decimo. Autre que ça, il était fils unique.''

Reborn huma à cela. 'Je vois, ceci explique cela.'

''Donc nous avons _nos souvenirs_ et _nos souvenirs d'ici_ hein… je vois.'' Déclara Chrome, ils étaient tous d'accords.

Ils se souvinrent tous du message qui flasha dans leur esprit quand leur souvenirs revinrent à cause de leurs Équipements Vongola. Le message était :

 _Votre vie a pris fin mais il y a un nouveau départ._

 _Une nouvelle vie et une continuation de la vie._

 _Vous qui allez prendre leurs places,_

 _aidez le monde et ayez une belle vie._

Byakuran étaient heureux qu'ils l'aient fait. ''Maintenant notre problème est de savoir comment briser le sceau de Tsunayoshi-kun !''

Maintenant, ils commencèrent à réfléchir.

''Maintenant que j'y pense, pourquoi est il EXTRÊMEMENT différent de nous ?'' Demanda Ryohei.

''Oh, c'est parce que ses flammes désigne l'Harmonie. Il est un utilisateur de la flamme du Ciel… peut être que c'est pour ça.'' Dit Byakuran mais il semble qu'ils n'obtiendrais pas clairement la réponse.

''Donc pas même un _monde parallèle_ ne sait comment le guérir ?'' Demanda Gokudera. Byakuran mangea un autre marshmallow et secoua la tête, lui disant qu'il ne savait pas.

Reborn fronça les sourcils à cela. 'On dirait qu'ils ont du mal à comprendre les choses.'

''Yare yare, maintenant dit nous pourquoi tu _nous_ voulait ici ?'' Demanda Lambo ce qui attira l'attention de tout le monde et ils regardèrent à nouveau Byakuran.

Byakuran leur dit. ''Jusqu'à ce que vous guérissiez Tsunayoshi-kun, je ne peux pas vous le dire. Ça va être la troisième étape, ce sera la troisième fois que je me montrerais à vous de nouveau plus tard dans le futur.''

''Son Équipement _Vongola_! Comme nous, qui nous souvenons grâce à notre équipement, qu'en est-il ?'' Suggéra Yamamoto.

''A propos de ça… je l'ai avec moi.'' Byakuran sortit la boîte, qui était orange avec un 'X' dessus. Yamamoto se leva et la pris. Il revint avec la boîte. Gokudera l'ouvrit, révélant l' **Anneau du Ciel Version X**. Gokudera le prit et se dirigea vers son Juudaime.

''Juudaime.'' Gokudera l'appela alors qu'il prenait la main droite de Tsuna, ce qui le fit le regarder, le regard vide. Gokudera l'aida à porter _l'Anneau_ et lâcha sa main, attendant que quelque chose arrive mais rien.

.''Rien ne se passe.'' Dit Chrome surprise.

Gokudera grogna alors qu'il se retournait pour faire face à Byakuran. ''Pourquoi ça n'a pas marché !? Est-ce le vrai _Anneau_!?''

''Bien sûr, que c'est le vrai Hayato-kun.'' Dit Byakuran, et ouvrit ses yeux et leur dit d'un ton sérieux. ''Mais je pense que ce n'est pas la clef pour le guérir, contrairement à vous.''

Les gardiens se sentirent frustrés, mentalement pour Reborn, Hibari et Mukuro qui refusaient de montrer leur émotions.

Reborn commença à réfléchir à un autre moyen quand il sentit quelqu'un le regarder intensément. C'était Tsunayoshi qui le regarda, comme pour lui dire quelque chose. Reborn essaya de lire ses yeux à nouveau, essayant de savoir ce qu'il essayait de lui dire jusqu'à.

'' **L'anneau Vongola**.'' Toute l'attention se tourna vers Reborn. Qui élabora.'' La première fois que Tsuna m'a parlé, il a mentionné quelque chose à propos de l' _Anneau Vongola.''_

'' _L'Anneau Vongola_?'' Questionna Chrome.

Byakuran eut une idée. ''Ça pourrait marcher. Si nous prenons l' _Anneau Vongola_ ici, peut être que ça pourra briser la barrière de Tsunayoshi ! Bonne idée Reborn-kun !'' Dit-il avec joie.

''Alors nous allons voler l'Anneau en Italie ?'' Demanda Lambo.

''Non STUPIDE VACHE ! Nous avons juste à utiliser **cette** opportunité pour le prendre !'' Cria Gokudera.

''Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Gokudera ?'' Demanda Yamamoto, voulant comprendre clairement de ce qu'il parlait.

''Heh, souviens-toi du **Conflit des Anneaux**?'' Remémora Gokudera, ce qu'ils firent doucement.

''Kufufufu, bien pensé, tout ce que nous avons à faire est de participer… mais la question est si nous le pourrons.'' Dit Mukuro.

''Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire à l'EXTRÊME ?'' Cria Ryohei pour demander.

''Souviens-toi, ce n'est pas Tsunayoshi-kun qui est le candidat dans ce monde parallèle.'' Leur rappela Mukuro.

Yamamoto fronça les sourcils à cela. ''Oh, tu veux dire le Jumeau du Tsuna de ce monde, Ieyuji, n'est-ce pas ?''

Lambo suggéra quelque chose. ''Tuons-le simplement.''

''Lambo, bossu ne veut pas que l'on tue, spécialement maintenant.'' Lui rappela Chrome.

''Chrome a raison pour ça.'' Dit Yamamoto alors qu'il regardait Tsuna. Il n'y avait toujours pas de réaction pour ça.

''Hmm, c'est vrai.'' Huma Byakuran à cela. ''Alors pourquoi **je** ne le tuerais pas ? Comme ça le problème est réglé.''

''Ça ne me dérange pas du tout.'' Étonnamment, c'était Reborn qui dit cela.

Byakuran ria à cela. ''Hahahaha, alors c'est-'' Il fut interrompu quand quelqu'un lui tira dessus avec des flammes le touchant presque. ''Hein ?''

C'était Tsuna qui avait fait ça en Hyper Mode de Dernière Volonté, bien que, ses yeux soient toujours blanc comme vide et qu'il ne portait pas ses _gants X_. Cela surpris tout le monde, Hibari sourit à cela.

Tsuna continua à tirer sur lui, utilisant ses propre Flammes de Dernière Volonté et Byakuran continuait de les éviter.

''Okay, okay, Tsunayoshi-kun, je ne vais pas le blesser ou le tuer ! S'il-te-plaît arrête !'' Cela fit supplier Byakuran et finalement il arrêta.

Tsuna arrêta son Hyper Mode de Dernière Volonté et redevint normal.

''C'était INCROYABLE JUUDAIME !'' Cria Gokudera de stupéfaction.

Yamamoto ria à ça, Ryohei criait maintenant des EXTRÊME et Lambo criait de stupéfaction lui aussi. Hibari qui habituellement dans cette situation, les aurait mordu à mort, cette fois, il laissa passer.

Reborn abaissa son féroda et souriait alors qu'il était ébahi de ce qu'il avait vu. 'On dirait que Ieyuji n'a aucune chance contre lui.'

''Kufufufu, on dirait qu'il est seulement d'accord pour participer au _Conflit des Anneaux_. Nous allons juste les forcer pour participer, que les Vongola aime ou pas.'' Dit Mukuro alors qu'il souriait, aimant la direction que prenait la situation pour une quelconque raison.

Chrome souriait et acquiesça en réponse.

''Hey, attendez une EXTRÊME minute.'' Ils regardèrent tous Ryohei qui criait. Ce dernier regarda Reborn et demanda. ''Reborn-san, qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par la première fois que Sawada t'a parlé ? Je veux dire il ne peut pas… n'est-ce pas ?''

Tous regardèrent Reborn qui tenait le bout de son féroda, attendant sa réponse. Cependant, cela fut interrompu quand ils entendirent la douleur dans la voix de Tsuna. Sa tête secoué de douleur. Gokudera et Yamamoto allèrent immédiatement près de lui, même Chrome, Lambo et Ryohei. Hibari et Mukuro d'une autre part, observèrent tout deux, sachant qu'ils restaient là pour lui.

Les deux mains de Tsuna serraient tellement sa tête qu'il la poussa sur le sol. Ils étaient paniqué pour leur Ciel. Reborn semblait savoir ce qu'il essayait de faire alors que Byakuran ouvrait les yeux, essayant d'observer même s'il savait que ce n'était pas un mal de tête normal.

''T-Tout le monde.'' Ils entendirent la voix de leur précieux Ciel, ce qui les choqua tous, excepté Reborn qui l'avait déjà entendu.

''N'essayer… jamais...de tricher… nous leurs ferons face...dans un honnête combat…'' Tsuna essaya de lever sa tête, ce qui surpris tout les occupants de la pièce. Les yeux de leur boss, étaient brun comme le miel, juste comme ils s'en souvenaient.

"Juudaime"

"Tsuna"

"Tsuna-nii"

"Bossu"

"Sawada"

Tsuna regarda Reborn qui l'observait et sourit, avant de perdre connaissance.

''Tsuna-nii !'' Cria Lambo inquiet. Ryohei vérifia son pouls et autres et confirma son état. ''Tout va bien, il est juste fatigué.''

''C'est ce qui arrive quand il essaye de communiquer. Son cerveau lui fait mal s'il essaye de parler un peu plus longtemps, il se brisera.'' Déclara Reborn à tout le monde.

''Juudaime.'' Gokudera était silencieux d'inquiétude avant de se tourner vers leur Pluie. ''Yamamoto peux-tu trouver une couverture pour le Juudaime ?'' Dit-il en faveur. Il disait habituellement le nom des gens quand c'était nécessaire ou sincère.

Yamamoto sourit et acquiesça. Il partit dès que possible.

''Maintenant, nous devrions décider de quoi faire quand nous y serons. Souvenez-vous juste de ce que le Juudaime à dit, nous ne pouvons pas tricher et si nous nous joignons à la bataille, nous les combattrons honnêtement et dans les règles.'' Mukuro gloussa. ''C'est vraiment intéressant.''

Yamamoto revint avec une couverture et un oreiller.

''Tiens un oreiller, comme ça il pourra mieux se reposer.'' Offrit Yamamoto. Gokudera acquiesça en remerciement et le mit sous la tête de Tsuna et l'enveloppa avec la couverture. Lambo resta avec Tsuna, ainsi que Chrome.

Gokudera se leva et regarda tout le monde en premier et demanda. ''Alors qui est pour ?''

Yamamoto fit face à Gokudera et sourit, en disant qu'il était pour.

Ryohei cogna ses deux poings ensemble, prêt pour le combat. Il était pour.

Chrome fit face au Gardien de la Tempête et acquiesça pour dire qu'elle était dedans.

Lambo fit face à son Hayato-nii et sourit alors qu'il cognait sa main droite à celle qu'il tendait, fièrement.

Mukuro sourit, pour.

Hibari juste 'hn', il était dedans.

Gokudera eut leur réponse et acquiesça. Il était dedans. Byakuran devint intéressé sur ce qui allait arriver dans le futur. 'Peut-être que je vais venir et regarder le combat, **Le Combat des Candidats des Héritiers des Vongola**.'

Reborn sourit. Il pouvait sentir que les choses allaient devenir plus intéressante. Il était heureux d'être venu.

'Je me demande ce que tu vas faire Baka Yuji ? De ce que je peux voir, personne ne pourra arrêter ses personnes.'

* * *

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui, alors comment avez vous trouvé ce chapitre ?

NA: Le rassemblement a eu lieu et maintenant pour aider leur ami/boss/ciel, Tsuna de sa situation.  
Maintenant, les seuls mystères qui reste sont: _pourquoi sont-ils ici, comment Byakuran a fait cela_ et _le retour du vrai Sawada Tsunayoshi._

Je vous dit à samedi pour Cielo et à dans deux semaines pour la suite~


	5. Cloud and Mist

Auteur : SeventhAssassin

Traducteur : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

KHR ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à SeventhAssassin qui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et KHR appartient à Akira Amano !

J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésiter pas à me faire des retours !

Merci à : Tsuki Banritt, Caliste, Karo et Yuiu pour les Reviews.

Yuiu : Merci pour le com' comme d'hab ;) Hum hum~ Conflits des Anneau = Varia ? Ha voir ;) je n'aimerai pas te gâcher la surprise ^^ mais tu vas devoir attendre un peu avant d'avoir ta réponse~

Karo : Et bien merci pour le commentaire et bien pour le savoir je te laisse lire la suite mais ne t'attend pas à se que ça arrive de suite, si jamais ça arrive ^^

Merci à: Akayu, Alycia Panther, Amnesia Riku, Aube Cheshire. , Crepusculaire, AuroreMalfoy, avion en papier, Boow, Cosmos Asma, Crazy-iya, Enelica, Haku132, HarukaN, Hebihime, Hibari Shizuka, katakumine, Iobalunallena LolitaUp, Lyaku, Lynnah O'Crazy, mangas281, marjo1607, Minilod, mizuki akuma, Nekuko, nonotiti2, Oshurei, Plume d'Akusa, RedBloodAlice, Sasam Moon, Shin no panda, superlulu1266, sinegas22, Syt the Evil Angel, terino, Thunder-Death, Wispers-Write, Yuiu, YumeBaka et Zentipeut pour avoir mit en favoris et Follow.

Ps: Voilà j'avais très envie de vous mettre la suite aujourd'hui alors je déroge à l'attente de deux semaines et voilà pour vous c'est cadeau! Bien sur vous aurez la suite la semaine prochaine comme convenu ;)

Je vous dit bonne lecture~

 **Chapitre 5: La Sombre Brume**

Le jour arriva quand Dino, l'ancien étudiant de Reborn arriva à la Résidence Sawada. Il était venu pour rencontrer le candidat des Vongola et aussi son cadet, vu que Reborn lui avait aussi appris à devenir un bon boss pour sa famiglia. Ieyuji était surpris de toute les personnes en noirs qui entouraient sa maison, ce qui était naturel. Ils lui firent face, lui lançant un regard furieux… qui sait.

''Qu'est-QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ? NOM D'UN CHIEN !?'' Cria Ieyuji. Il était vraiment confus, par rapport à ce qu'il se passait.

C'est quand il entendit rire,qu'il se tourna. Il vit son frère jumeau, Tsunayoshi avec ses deux amis, Gokudera et Yamamoto. Gokudera se disputait d'un côté avec Yamamoto tandis que ce dernier rigolait simplement, jusqu'à ce qu'ils remarquent les personnes en noirs autour de la maison de Tsuna.

''Nom d'un chien qui sont ses personnes, Tsuna ?'' Demanda surpris Yamamoto, son sourire toujours en place.

''Des gens de la Mafia… ça veut seulement dire…'' Gokudera suspectait quelqu'un.

Ieyuji regarda le trio jusqu'à ce qu'ils marchent. Une bonne chose qu'ils leur cédèrent la place jusqu'à la porte pour qu'ils puissent entrer et Ieyuji les suivit. Quand ils rentrèrent, Nana les accueilli.

''Bon retour, Yuji-kun, Tsu-kun. Oh Gokudera-kun et Yamamoto-kun sont avec vous.'' Dit Nana gaiement.

''Désolé de vous déranger Sawada-san.'' Gokudera s'inclina avec respect vers Nana avec un sourire.

''Nous sommes venu passer du temps avec Tsuna, c'est d'accord ?'' Dit Yamamoto, bien heureux d'être là.

''Oh bien sûr, je suis contente de vous accueillir tout les deux pour Tsu-kun.'' Nana était heureuse pour Tsuna puis dirigea son attention vers Ieyuji. ''Yuji-kun il y a quelqu'un qui t'attend dans ta chambre, va le voir.''

''Hein ? Qui ?'' Questionna Ieyuji.

''Je ne sais pas mais il a l'air riche pour avoir autant de gardes du corps à l'extérieur. Il est très beau et je ne peux pas croire que tu ai rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi agréable et beau, Yuji-kun.'' Dit Nana gaiement.

Ieyuji était surpris par ça et courut vers sa chambre jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent des cris venant de Ieyuji, bien sûr ils l'ignorèrent. Nana se retourna vers les deux amis de Tusna.

''Voulez vous quelque chose à manger, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun ?'' Offrit Nana, ce qu'ils acceptèrent volontiers. Elle demanda à Tsuna s'il en voulait aussi. Même s'il ne répondit pas, elle sourit simplement et leur donna ses biscuits qu'elle venait juste de sortir du four.

* * *

En haut dans la chambre de Ieyuji, l'homme nommé Dino avec Reborn discutait de quelque chose avec Ieyuji jusqu'à ce le trio arrive, tout en jetant un coup d'œil vu que la porte était ouverte.

''Oh alors c'est ton grand frère ? Oh mon dieu, il est sans vie comme j'en avait entendu parlé.'' Dit Dino d'une voix joyeuse, cela énerva Gokudera qui grogna. ''Hey ne parle jamais comme ça du Juudaime où je vais t'exploser à mort !''

''Es-tu Smoking Bombe Hayato ? Ho mais, tu as eu un bon subordonné Ieyuji.'' Dit joyeusement Dino.

''Tu as actuellement tort Baka Dino.'' Dit Reborn d'un ton de fait.

''Hein ?'' Ses mots rendirent Dino confus.

''Comme si, je serais son subordonné. Je sers uniquement le Juudaime, personne d'autre.'' Dit Gokudera d'un ton sérieux.

''Juudaime ? Mais n'est-ce pas Ieyuji…'' Dino pointait Ieyuji vu, ce qu'il avait entendu, c'était lui qui avait été choisi alors il devait être celui dont parlait Gokudera mais il fut choqué quand il entendit les explications de Reborn.

''Actuellement, ce sont les amis et subordonnés de Tsuna. Ce Baka Yuji, ici présent n'a pas encore de subordonnés loyal… on pourrait ajouter l'homme inutile que Baka Yuji a lui-même choisi.'' Expliqua Reborn avec un sourire.

''HEY !'' Ieyuji fut embarrassé par ça.

''Attend tu es sûr Reborn ? Mais il est…'' Dino hésita. Il observa attentivement Tsunayoshi mais ne sentit rien, autre que le vide et un être sans vie.

Reborn le frappa à la tête ce qui le fit tomber de son siège. ''Ne juge pas les gens par leur couverture, stupide Dino. J'ai déjà vu un peu de sa force. Je peux seulement dire qu'il est plus fort que toi.''

Cela choqua Dino et Ieyuji. Gokudera souriait tandis que Yamamoto rigolait simplement. Tsuna ne fit rien, tenant seulement le plateau avec un bol de biscuits, des tasses de thé et un d'expresso qu'il leur servit. Il marcha jusqu'à la table et posa le plateau dessus. Il les servit et quitta la chambre. Bien sûr Ieyuji le regarda fixement jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de la pièce avec ses amis et il prit les devant, Gokudera le suivit et Yamamoto leur fit un signe d'au revoir avant de partir lui aussi.

Dans la pièce ils devinrent sans voix.

''… Tu es sûr ?'' Dino ne pouvait toujours pas croire les mots de Reborn à propos de Tsunayoshi. Il donnait rarement des mots , sauf pour donner des informations.

Reborn souriait simplement, et bien il y aura toujours beaucoup de choses intéressantes à venir.

* * *

Bientôt la famille grandit, comme I-pin et Bianchi vivaient maintenant avec eux. Tsuna ne s'en souciait pas. Lambo jouait avec I-pin souvent et Bianchi aimait Reborn, ce qui était normal pour Reborn.

Ieyuji se plaignait parfois à propos du bruit que faisait les gamins mais Tsuna les protégeait sans un mot. Nana croyait que la maison était devenue plus vivante avant qu'I-pin se joigne à la Famiglia de Ieyuji. Lambo avait protesté et c'était juré qu'il l'en sortirait… en temps voulu.

Gokudera pouvait en quelque sorte, retenir la douleur de son estomac à chaque fois qu'il voyait sa sœur. Bien que seulement une heure et après ça il était à terre. (Actuellement, il l'avait déjà surmonté mais les souvenirs de _lui de ce monde_ , cela avait disparue et s'était transformé en temps limité.)

Beaucoup d'autres choses se sont passés durant ce mois. De Kokuyo Land, Ken et Chikusa avaient rejoint la famille de Ieyuji. Et bien cela lui faisait quatre subordonnés. Cela ne dérangeait pas Mukuro, s'ils le rejoignait, cela rendrait les choses même beaucoup plus intéressantes.

* * *

Cette fois, Mukuro eut une idée, alors il alla dans la chambre de Tsunayoshi avec Chrome.

''Alors me laisseras-tu le faire, Sawada Tsunayoshi ?'' Mukuro était excité que son plan se réalise.

Mukuro se tenait devant leur boss, Tsuna qui était assis sur son lit et Chrome se tenait près de lui et regardait leur boss, écoutant la proposition du Brouillard. Bien sûr, ils n'entendirent aucune réponse mais ils avaient un moyen de communiquer avec lui, _en lisant ses pensées ce que seulement un utilisateur de Brume peut faire_.

Chrome utilisa ses flammes du Brouillard pour lire son esprit. Après ça, elle fit face à Mukuro.

''Mukuro-sama, Bossu te laissera faire à une condition, ne te montre pas et ne révèle rien de toi ou de nous.'' Dit Chrome avec un sourire.

Mukuro sourit, sa proposition était acceptée après tout.

''Je le ferais.'' Dit finalement Mukuro avant de disparaître de leur vue.

Tsuna regarda Chrome avec des yeux vides. Chrome pouvait sentir qu'il essayait de dire quelque chose et comment à le lire.

* * *

Une journée normale, Ieyuji s'était fait tiré dessus par Reborn pour courir 10 fois plus vite autour du Collège de Namimori. Hibari qui les regardait, ne s'en soucia pas, il le mordrait juste à mort quand il sera rentré dans la cour de l'école.

* * *

Quelque part dans une pièce sombre, il y avait quelqu'un d'inconscient au sol quand Mukuro arriva. Il étudia la personne avant de sourire.

''Ce gars pourrait être assez bon pour le tester… kufufufu montre-moi ce que tu peux faire Sawada Ieyuji.''

Il les entoura de sa brume, les faisant disparaître de la pièce sombre.

* * *

Le lendemain, Chrome avait annoncé à tout le monde le plan de Mukuro et personne ne s'était plaint. Hibari d'une autre part se tenait près à cause de son plan. La paix de Namimori allait être dérangé et il va mordre n'importe qui, qui dérangerait la paix, même si c'était la Tête d'Ananas lui-même.

''Aussi, Bossu nous donne une mission spéciale. Il m'en a informé l'autre nuit.'' Annonça Chrome.

''Hein ? Qu'est-ce que Tsuna veut de nous ?'' Demanda Yamamoto alors qu'il regardait Tsuna près lui.

Ils étaient actuellement tous dans la salle du Comité Disciplinaire. Tous les Gardiens étaient là, même Mukuro lui-même.

Chrome observa chaque Gardiens avant de leur annoncer. ''Bossu m'a informé qu'une certaine famiglia continuait à faire des choses qui pouvait mettre en danger les vies de personnes innocentes. L'ordre est de les éradiquer et de les empêcher de nuire à tout civil et de s'assurer qu'aucun d'eux ne puisse revenir ici.''

Tout le monde avait plissé les yeux. Éradiquer voulait dire tuer mais ils savaient que Tsuna avait un vocabulaire différent pour ce mot. Pour lui, ça signifiait de les juger.

''Quelle famiglia Juudaime ?'' Demanda Gokudera d'un ton sérieux, près à y aller et comme son boss l'avait dit, pour les éradiquer à tout moment. Tout le monde ressentait la même chose.

Chrome regarda chacun d'eux avant de répondre au Gardien de la Tempête. ''La Estraneo Famiglia.''

Mukuro lança un regard furieux au nom alors qu'il serrait suffisamment son poing, voulant les détruire. Les yeux de Yamamoto, Lambo et Ryohei s'agrandirent un peu avant de plisser les yeux.

''Comment peuvent-ils être en vie ? Pour autant que je m'en souvienne, ils devraient être partis parce que quand je suis arrivé dans ce monde, Byakuran est venu à moi et m'a redonnée ma _Boucle d'oreille de la Brume_. J'ai fais en sorte de les détruire quand je me suis souvenu de tout et bien sûr avec une exécution nette et prudente après avoir appris que les Vindice pourrait venir et me remettre en prison.'' Dit Mukuro, plissant un peu plus les yeux.

Tsunayoshi se tourna vers Chrome, sachant qu'il voulait dire quelque chose. Chrome lu ses pensées et se tourna vers eux.

''Bossu m'a dit que la Estraneo Famiglia avait un quartier général autre que le bâtiment d'où vient Mukuro-sama. Il semblerait que c'est la différence entre les Estraneo d'ici et ce de chez nous. Leur dernier QG était actuellement près d'ici et Bossu m'a dit qu'il avait déjà détruit ce quartier général dû à un excès de rage, qu'il avait fini par tous les brûler vivants.''

Tout le monde étaient choqués d'apprendre ça. Ils savaient que Tsuna ne se mettait pas très en colère, spécialement envers les autres, mais cela arrivait s'ils faisaient quelque chose qui dépassait la ligne, c'était quelque chose qu'ils admettaient, qu'ils craignaient.

''Tsuna-nii c'est trop imprudent !'' Lambo ne put s'empêcher de presque crier.

''Est-ce que les Vindice sont venus pour toi Sawada ?'' Demanda Ryohei.

Tsuna resta silencieux. Chrome lut à nouveau ses pensées avant de répondre au Gardien du Soleil. ''Il n'a pas été découvert.''

Tous soupirèrent de soulagement, content que ses cadavres morts comme les Vindice n'aient pas découvert son action, ce qui aurait pu les conduire au pire.

Chrome continua ce qu'elle avait laissé derrière. ''Aussi… ils sont toujours actifs quelque part loin de Namimori. Bossu veut en finir avec eux maintenant.''

Tout le monde acquiesça, acceptant la décision de leur boss.

Chrome fit face au Gardien du Nuage. ''Bossu te demande Gardien des Nuages de mener cette opération.''

Hibari hocha la tête, acceptant. Elle se tourna vers le Gardien de la Tempête. ''Bossu te demande Gardien de la Tempête de garder un œil sur chacun de leurs mouvements.''

Gokudera sourit. ''Comme vous le souhaité Juudaime.''

Mukuro semblait désapprouver ça. ''Sawada Tsunayoshi qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Je peux m'en occuper tout seul, pourquoi le donner à cette Alouette ?''

Chrome répondit comme porte parole de Tsunayoshi. ''Parce que Bossu ne veut pas vous mettre en danger, spécialement pour eux. Bossu à dit que nous ne pouvions pas faire d'action soudaine et inappropriée à tout prix… Mukuro-sama, Bossu à un message pour toi… 'C'est une décision difficile mais s'il-te-plaît écoute moi Mukuro'… Bossu nous a dit de ne pas tuer.''

Mukuro qui au début ne pouvait l'accepter, soupira et accepta sa décision. Mukuro savait à quel point Tsunayoshi tenait à sa famille, il ne les laissera jamais aller au danger seul. Ils comprenait et obéit simplement.

Chrome sourit, contente que Mukuro-sama comprenne.

''Lambo, Bossu ne peut pas aller à cette mission alors peux-tu le surveiller pour nous ?'' Demanda Chrome au jeune Gardien de la Foudre.

Lambo soupira. ''Yare yare, si c'est ce que Chrome-nee veut que je fasse alors d'accord.''

''Nous comptons sur toi à l'EXTRÊME Lambo.'' Dit Ryohei alors qu'il offrait son poing à Lambo.

Lambo sourit et cogna son poing avec le sien. ''Laisse-le moi, Ryohei-nii.'' Dit Lambo avec sérieux et fierté.

Ils regardèrent à nouveau Tsunayoshi. Gokudera s'inclina. ''Nous allons commencer l'opération Juudaime.''

Tsunayoshi ne répondit pas mais ils savaient qu'il souriait et leur disait. 'Faites attention et revenez à la maison.' Il disait toujours de revenir à la maison vivant, quoi qu'il arrive.

* * *

Cinq jours plus tard, Reborn eut des nouvelles à propos d'un groupe de personne, empilé devant le poste de police. Reborn avait reconnu certains d'entre eux et il se trouvait que ces gens venaient tous de la Estraneo Famiglia. Ils avaient été battus et laissé là. Ils avaient dit que c'était un groupe en noir qui leur avait fait ça, essayant de se rendre innocent mais cela ne marcha pas. Ils avaient laissés des preuves à propos de leur activités, les laissant en prison et permis de continuer d'enquêter.

D'un autre côté la mafia prit une mesure plus attentive de cet incident pour éviter de se révéler. Reborn sourit quand il vit les coups sur l'un de la Estraneo Famiglia. C'était un fait de la Famiglia de Tsunayoshi. Reborn fut témoin de la force de son Gardien de la Pluie, Yamamoto Takeshi avec sa manière d'utiliser l'épée.

'Ils sont remplis de personnes folles et intéressantes.'

* * *

Reborn après avoir assisté à cela donna plus qu'un triple entraînement pour Ieyuji qui était pour lui, une sentence à mort. Ieyuji n'était pas conscient de la présence de quelqu'un l'observant. Reborn cependant le sentit et regarda là où se trouvait cette présence. Il ne vit personne mais il savait qu'il y avait quelqu'un . Il abaissa son féroda, cachant ses yeux soupçonneux.

* * *

Quelque part dans le noir, quelqu'un se tenait dans l'ombre, à l'intérieur d'un bâtiment abandonné. Cette personne haletait et par la voix, s'identifiait être un homme. Il devait être fatigué vu sa condition quand une autre personne arriva mais se cacha de la vue de cette dernière.

''Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?'' Demanda la voix mystérieuse à l'occupant fatigué.

La personne regarda autour et comme il le pensait, il ne pouvait trouver la personne. Il sourit et répondit. ''Il est un faible Vongola. Il peut facilement être tué.''

''C'est vrai…'' Dit la voix. La voix voulait rire d'amusement mais se contrôla. La voix demanda. ''Que comptes-tu faire ?''

La personne commença à rire et parla. ''Le tuer. Je suis heureux que tu m'est sauvé, là-bas. Maintenant je vais complètement bien, que veux-tu que je fasse pour rembourser ta gentillesse ?''

La voix ne répondit pas rapidement. La personne attendit sa réponse jusqu'à ce que la voix répondre. ''Je te le dirais plus tard, pour l'instant, fais ce que tu souhaites.''

La personne sourit. ''Quand vas-tu te montrer et t'introduire à moi ?''

''Au bon moment, ça n'arrivera pas maintenant.'' Répondit la voix donnant à la pièce une atmosphère silencieuse et la voix parla de nouveau après un long silence. ''Nous nous reverrons, camarade utilisateur du brouillard, Kuromishi Sadao.''

La présence de la voix disparut, laissant la personne du nom de Kuromishi Sadao derrière, haletant mais souriant.

''Je te verrai bientôt alors… brume sauveur… maintenant, tuons le Decimo.''

* * *

Le jour suivant, le soir dans la rue, Ieyuji avait une course de nuit mais pas une course ordinaire. Il se faisait chasser par un groupe d'abeilles et il y avait un peu de miel dans son dos. Reborn chevauchait un gros chien qui se trouvait là et observait la lutte de Ieyuji dans sa course. Il avait l'air de s'amuser de la situation.

''Cours plus vite si tu ne veux pas te faire attraper par eux.'' Dit Reborn avec un sourire.

Ieyuji lui lança un regard furieux et cria. ''Je n'aurais pas été dans cette situation si tu ne l'avait pas commencé !''

''De quoi tu parles ? Ce genre de méthode aide actuellement pour ton entraînement.'' Dit Reborn… innocemment.

''Quelle méthode est efficace !?'' Hurla en arrière Ieyuji.

Alors qu'ils couraient tout deux, Reborn sentit une présence à nouveau et une petite minute, un coup tranchant dans le groupe d'abeille, les tua instantanément. Ieyuji s'arrêta de courir et se retourna pour voir qui avait fait ça. Là, un homme se tenait avec une lance dans une main. Il portait une chemise violette, une veste bleu foncé et un pantalon noir. Il avait les cheveux noir, les yeux rouges et une cicatrice sur la joue. Il avait l'air d'avoir dix-sept ans. Il avait un sourire sur les lèvres alors qu'il regardait le candidat.

''Ravi de te rencontrer Candidate au poste de chef des Vongola.'' Parla l'homme.

Cela alerta Reborn à propos de cet homme suspect. Il pouvait sentir ses sombres intentions et vu comment il était apparu, il devait être un utilisateur de la brume. Reborn transforma Léon en pistolet et le pointa sur lui.

''Qui es-tu ?'' Demanda directement Reborn.

L'homme rigola et à la place de répondre, il courut vers Ieyuji et était prêt à le poignarder mais heureusement il fut capable de l'éviter.

''Qui es-tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux !?'' Demanda Ieyuji, maintenant vraiment furieux de la soudaine attaque.

''Ton sang.'' Répondit la personne à la seconde question.

Ieyuji était un peu surpris. ''Qu'es-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire avec mon sang !?''

La personne se prépara pour attaquer à nouveau.

Reborn soupira et clarifia. ''Il te veut mort Baka Yuji.''

Ieyuji s'irrita contre Reborn et éleva la voix. ''Je le sais mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Pourquoi il me veut mort ?''

''La Mafia doit disparaître !''

Il attaqua une fois de plus et Ieyuji bougea sur la droite pour éviter son arme. L'attaquant se sentit désappointer et se tint droit.

''C'est tout ce que le candidat peut faire ? Tu me déçoit.'' Dit-il avec un ton déçut. L'irritation de Ieyuji augmenta. ''Hein !? Qui es-tu au juste de toute façon ?''

L'homme sourit et leva sa lance pour s'introduire. ''Je suis Kuromishi Sadao, celui qui vous éradiquera tous. Je détruirais d'abord le plus fort et ensuite vous tous.''

''Kuromishi Sadao… jamais entendu parler de ce gars.'' Murmura Reborn mais continua de regarder la situation.

L'homme nommé Sadao pivota sa lance sur le côté et parla. ''Un faible comme toi est facile à tuer, ha quelle faible proie.''

Reborn sourit et pointa son pistolet sur Ieyuji. ''Meurt Baka Yuji.''

Reborn lui tira dessus avec une balle de derrière volonté et frappa son front ce qui fit tomber Ieyuji au sol. Sadao se tourna et vit l'enfant qui avait tiré sur sa cible.

''Viens-tu tout juste de me voler ma proie ?'' Demanda Sadao alors qu'il plissait les yeux vers l'enfant.

Reborn leva son pistolet et l'utilisa pour remontrer son féroda et sourit. Ne comprenant pas ce que ça voulait dire, Sadao sentit une flamme du ciel derrière lui. Il se retourna et c'était trop tard, il se faisait frapper par Ieyuji en mode de derrière volonté, même s'il était en boxer. Il tomba presque au sol mais utilisa sa main gauche pour toucher le sol et de se pousser en position assise au prochain atterrissage au sol. Sadao se leva et sourit.

''Joli coup de poing, quoique tu es toujours imparfait.'' Dit Sadao. Ieyuji continua de le regarder et cria.

''REBORN, JE VAIS LE TUER AVEC MA DERNIÈRE VOLONTÉ !''

Sadao rit. ''Le peux-tu ? Ha, tu es toujours incomplet ! Tu n'as aucune chance, c'est pourquoi… je vais t'en donner une.''

''Tu te moques de moi !?'' Grogna Ieyuji.

Sadao sourit. ''Demain, même heure à la Montagne de Namimori, je t'attendrais.'' Sadao utilisa sa lance pour frapper le sol et devint de la brume. Il disparut. La derrière volonté de Ieyuji perdit effet alors que Reborn regardait l'endroit où il avait disparu, réfléchissant à quelque chose.

* * *

Ils rentrèrent bientôt à la maison pour le dîner. Le dîner était silencieux, excepté pour les enfants. Lambo pouvait être mature mais pour que personne ne soit soupçonneux (excepter Reborn et Ieyuji), il agissait comme un enfant. D'ailleurs, il s'amusait aussi à tenir compagnie à I-pin.

Reborn mangeait silencieusement. Il réfléchissait toujours à propos de l'homme nommé Sadao. Ieyuji ne semblait pas s'en faire et continuait de manger. Reborn continuait de penser quand il avait sentit que quelqu'un le regardait. Il regarda autour de lui et étonnement, c'était Tsuna qui avait arrêté de manger et le regardait, même s'il étaient vides. Reborn pouvait voir le sentiment d'inquiétude caché. Reborn sourit, lui disant de ne pas s'inquiéter et de manger. Tsuna comprit alors il retourna manger. Reborn était reconnaissant envers Tsunayoshi, même s'il ne l'admettrait pas. Reborn se concentra pour manger et y repensera plus tard.

* * *

Le lendemain, du côté de l'école, Ieyuji et Mochida se disputait à propos de quelque chose.

''Comme si tu pouvait me donner des ordres Yuji ! Je ne te suivrai jamais jusqu'à ce que je gagne le cœur de Kyoko.'' Cria Mochida à Ieyuji.

''Comme si j'avais besoin de toi Mochida ! De plus, Kyoko sera à moi, pas à toi !'' Répliqua Ieyuji.

Tous deux se regardaient l'un l'autre, ne s'appréciant pas l'un l'autre pour retirer quand ils sentirent quelqu'un les regarder. Il se retournèrent tout deux et virent Tsunayoshi, les regardant sans émotion. Il portait un sac poubelle, indiquant qu'il venait là pour mettre le sac poubelle plein.

''Pourquoi tu es là Sans Âme de Frère ?'' Demanda Ieyuji, n'aimant pas le voir.

Tsunayoshi ne répondit pas comme toujours. Il marcha juste jusqu'à sa destination. Il les traversa et remit le sac poubelle à sa place, puis les regarda fixement.

''Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?'' Demanda Mochida à Tsunayoshi, pas vraiment de bonne humeur.

Tsunayoshi ne répondit pas et marcha simplement vers eux. Il était sur le point de les passer quand Mochida pensa à quelque chose et regarda Ieyuji.

Ieyuji comprit la signification de ses mots silencieux et tout deux sourirent, ils étaient tout deux d'accords sur quelque chose. Ils regardèrent Tsunayoshi qui était déjà un peu à distance d'eux.

Mochida prit son épée de bambou de son dos et courut, vers Tsunayoshi. Mochida prévoyait de frapper Tsunayoshi.

Tsunayoshi se tourna lentement, sachant qu'une attaque arrivait mais à la place de Tsuna, qui allait se protéger lui-même, quelqu'un le défendit à sa place. Cela choqua Mochida et Ieyuji, celui qui avait protégé Tsunayoshi de l'attaque de Mochida était nul autre que le redoutable préfet de l'école, Hibari Kyoya.

''Herbivore.'' Grogna Hibari alors qu'il le protégeait en utilisant son tonfa droit.

Hibari balança son tonfa gauche et frappa Mochida au visage, le faisant voler sur le côté et frapper le mur.

Les yeux de Ieyuji s'agrandirent, en pensant à une chose. 'D'où est-ce qu'il vient ?'

Mochida leva lentement les yeux, voyant Hibari debout près de Tsunayoshi.

Tsuna ne réagit pas par rapport à ce qui arrivait, il les regardait sans émotion. Hibari regarda l'autre personne qui était Ieyuji.

Hibari lui lança un regard meurtrier. ''Ose lui faire du mal et je te mordrait à mort. Même si tu es le frère jumeau de l'Omnivore, je n'hésiterais pas à le faire. Souvient-en faible Herbivore.''

Ieyuji tremblait de peur et acquiesça de multiple fois, de peur d'être mordu à mort par le préfet de l'école. Hibari se tourna pour lui faire face. Tsunayoshi le regarda seulement avant de se retourner pour partir. Hibari ne parla plus alors qu'il cachait ces tonfas et le suivit. Cela laissa les deux autres sur place.

Reborn regardait caché dans les ombres de l'arbre, fasciné par l'action d'Hibari. Reborn savait qu'à chaque fois que Tsuna marchait seul à l'intérieur de l'école ou en dehors (A chaque fois que Yamamoto s'entraînait ou que Gokudera avait quelque chose à faire.) Ryohei ou Hibari le surveillaient. Ils étaient tous vraiment entraînés pour le protéger de quiconque oserait lui faire du mal. Une très bonne qualité pour les Gardiens du boss.

D'en bas, Mochida n'arrivait pas à se relever de l'impact de son dos. Il pensait à quelque chose qu'il ne pourra jamais vraiment comprendre.

''Quand est-ce que Hibari-san est devenu surprotecteur de ce Sans Âme de Tsuna ?'' S'interrogea lui-même Mochida.

Ieyuji l'entendit et il était confus en même temps d'être en colère.

'Pourquoi c'est toujours lui ?' Demanda mentalement Ieyuji. Il y avait un mix de jalousie sur ce ton aussi.

* * *

La nuit arriva dans la Montagne de Namimori. Ieyuji et Mochida se disputaient tout deux pour une quelconque raison. I-pin se tenait juste là, les regardant se disputer Reborn était avec elle mais ne parla jamais. Finalement Ken et Chikusa arrivèrent.

''Hey Vongola, pourquoi est-ce que tu nous appelé ici !?'' Cria Ken, ce qui arrêta les deux autres dans leur dispute.

Ieyuji regarda les deux autres avec un froncement de sourcils. ''Ne me dit pas que Reborn vous a tout les deux aussi appelé ici ?''

Chikusa remonta ses lunettes et acquiesça.

''On dirait que vous êtes tous là.''

Toute l'attention se tourna vers la personne qui parla, Reborn.

''Reborn juste qu'est-ce qui se passe ?'' Demanda Ieyuji, n'aimant pas qu'ils soient là.

Reborn frappa le front de Ieyuji, assez fort pour le faire tomber.

''Tu te souviens du gars d'hier ? Il va revenir t'attaquer et je veux connaître chacune de ses personnes individuellement s'ils peuvent le vaincre, contrairement à toi.'' Dit Reborn.

''Oh, tu veux dire nous tester, hein bébé.'' Dit Mochida, prêt à relever le défi alors qu'il sortait son épée de bambou et la balançait comme si de rien n'était.

Reborn ne se soucia pas de lui ou l'ignora plutôt.

''Alors il est si faible que tu nous a appelé pour l'aider ?'' Demanda calmement Chikusa à l'Arcobaleno du Soleil. Reborn sourit. ''Quelque chose comme ça.''

''Hey !'' Cria Ieyuji.

C'est à ce moment qu'ils sentirent une autre présence. Ils prirent leur position, excepté Reborn qui se tenait debout et regardait. Du brouillard arriva, révélant une personne devant le groupe. Il était venu, Kuromishi Sadao.

''Je suis venu m'amuser, Candidat Vongola.''

* * *

Et voilà~ terminé pour aujourd'hui!

NA: Le prochain chapitre sera concentré sur Ieyuji. Essayez de le comprendre... ou quelque chose comme ça.

Je vous dis à samedi avec Cielo Perduto et à la semaine prochaine pour la suite~ Bye~


	6. Sky and Mist

Auteur : SeventhAssassin

Traducteur : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

KHR ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à SeventhAssassin qui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et KHR appartient à Akira Amano !

J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésiter pas à me faire des retours !

Merci à : Tsuki Banritt, Karo et Yuiu pour les Reviews.

Yuiu : Ha ha, et bien voilà la réponse à ta question ma chère Yuiu dans ce chapitre, amuse toi bien~ merci pour le com' !

Karo : Allez aider Ieyuji contre Sadao ? Hum et bien tu vas avoir ta réponse dans ce chapitre ^^ alors voilà amuse toi bien avec ce dernier ! Merci pour le com' ça fait toujours plaisir :)

Merci à: Akayu, Alycia Panther, Amnesia Riku, Aube Cheshire. , Audragon, AuroreMalfoy, avion en papier, Boow, Cosmos Asma, Crazy-iya, Crepusculaire, Darkemeraud, Enelica, Haku132, HarukaN, Hebihime, Hibari Shizuka, katakumine, Iobalunallena LolitaUp, Lyaku, Lynnah O'Crazy, mangas281, marjo1607, Minilod, mizuki akuma, Nekuko, nonotiti2, Oshurei, Plume d'Akusa, RedBloodAlice, roldecanela, Sasam Moon, Shin no panda, superlulu1266, sinegas22, Syt the Evil Angel, terino, Thunder-Death, Wispers-Write, Yuiu, YumeBaka et Zentipeut pour avoir mit en favoris et Follow.

Je vous dit bonne lecture~

 **Chapitre 6: Sombre Brouillard et Ciel Colérique**

Tout le monde se concentrait maintenant sur leur ennemi, Kuromishi Sadao.

''Hey kakipi, ce gars est…'' Murmura Ken à son camarade.

La personne à qui il parlait était Chikusa. Son arme étant un yoyo, arriva dans sa main et prit une position de combat.

''Presque comme Mukuro-sama mais… il ne l'égale pas.'' Dit Chikusa dans un murmure.

''Tuons-le, byon.'' Décida Ken, ce à quoi Chikusa répondit en donnant son accord.

Ken sortit un de ses crocs et sourit, il aimerait le tuer. Sadao pouvait voir que tout le monde était prêt et sourit.

''Voyons ce que vous pouvez faire.'' Dit Sadao alors qu'il tournait sa lance en une position de combat.

Mochida initia la première attaque, alors qu'il frappait avec son épée en bambou mais fut facile à éviter. Mochida continuait de balancer son épée tandis que Sadao continuait de les éviter avec un sourire aux lèvres. A la fin, Sadao utilisa sa lance pour se défendre de l'épée en bambou et utilisa son pouvoir des brumes pour l'attaquer avec une illusion qui était **Cauchemar**.

* * *

 _ **Cauchemar**_ , _le pouvoir de Sadao peut donner un cauchemar dans l'esprit d'une personne. Une fois la cible attrapé par ce pouvoir, il sera assez difficile de s'en échapper. Ça détruit l'esprit des gens. Il vous tue à travers l'illusion ou montre les mauvais souvenirs du cœur d'une personne._

* * *

Mochida fut attrapé par la technique si facilement que son cerveau lui faisait mal et il tomba.

''Qu'est-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé !?'' Demanda Ieyuji, incapable de bouger dû au choc de ce qui était arrivé à Mochida.

Mochida était douloureux tandis qu'il se tenait la tête avec les deux mains.

''Qui est le prochain ?'' Dit Sadao moqueur.

I-pin se mit un peu plus en garde ainsi que les deux autres.

'' **Cartouche Wolf !** '' Ken mit des crocs dans sa bouche et se transforma soudainement en forme de Loup.

Ken attaqua immédiatement et Chikusa devint son support alors qu'il jetait son yoyo avec une grande rotation, ce qui relâcha plusieurs aiguilles, se dirigeant vers Sadao. Ce dernier sourit et utilisa sa lance pour toutes les arrêter. L'attaque stoppa mais elle fut suivit par les griffes de Ken et une fois encore, ce fut bloqué par sa lance. Chikusa courut autour et jeta ses yoyo une fois de plus vers lui. Sadao vit l'attaque et il glissa sur le côté de Ken pour que cela le frappe lui à la place. Chikusa retira immédiatement ses armes pour éviter de blesser Ken plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Reborn le trouva intéressant. Il était habile malgré le fait qu'il ait apprit à se battre il y a peu. L'Arcobaleno du Soleil observa Ken et Chikusa, une fois à nouveau en équipe double contre Sadao. Reborn jeta un coup d'oeil à I-pin qui ne bougeait pas de sa position mais elle était prudente. Elle attendait une opportunité pour attaquer. On dirait qu'elle l'avait apprit de son maître, l'Arcobaleno de la tempête, Fon.

Reborn se tourna vers son idiot d'étudiant, il ne bougeait pas comme s'il regardait. Reborn décida de lui donner un coup de pied dans la tête à nouveau.

''C'ét-C'était pourquoi ça !?'' Cria Ieyuji.

Reborn le frappa à nouveau, lui en donnant un plus douloureux, à l'estomac.

''Baka Yuji, tu es trop jeune pour me crier dessus.'' Reborn gronda son élève. Il y avait un ton d'irritation dans sa voix et Ieyuji ne semblant pas comprendre. Reborn le frappa à la joue.

"Ouch!"

Ne te relâche pas et aide ta famille Baka Yuji.''

''Hein !? Ils sont mes subordonnés pas vrai ? Ils devraient faire leur job et le tuer.'' Dit Ieyuji d'un ton évident.

Maintenant Reborn était au-delà de la colère. ''Baka Yuji, un boss aide et soutient leur famille et subordonnés. Le boss ne devrait pas penser à sa propre sécurité mais à la sécurité de la famille. Ceux qui sont égoïstes et égocentriques finiront par tomber ou bien pire, ce sera la mort.'' Reborn pointa Léon transformé en pistolet vers Ieyuji. ''Tu es un échec Baka Yuji, cela aurait été mieux si ça avait été ton frère qui avait été choisi comme boss, pas toi.''

Les yeux de Ieyuji s'élargirent.

Dans le combat, Ken et Chikusa continuaient d'attaquer Sadao. Sadao se retourna et était sur le point de poignarder Chikusa qui était le plus proche quand il sentit une autre attaque, et sauta en arrière pour l'éviter. C'était I-pin qui était sur le point de le frapper.

''Toi ?'' Chikusa était surpris d'être sauver par une gamine.

''Travaillons ensemble et vainquons-le.'' Dit I-pin à Chikusa.

Chikusa remonta ses lunettes et acquiesça en réponse. Ils se préparèrent et attaquèrent une fois de plus. Sadao souriait alors qu'une personne s'ajoutait pour l'attaquer. Un enfant mais pas un enfant ordinaire, il l'a trouva amusante.

Ieyuji essaya de se relever, même s'il avait mal à cause de sa correction. Il regarda Reborn qui était en colère.

''Mon Frère Sans Âme ? Cet idiot de frère qui n'aurait jamais du naître ? Tch !'' Ieyuji serra sa main droite fortement et cria à Reborn. ''Que peut-il faire !? Il est Sans Âme, Sans Parole et Sans Vie ! Et tu me dit qu'il est meilleur que moi !?''

''Baka Yuji, ne parle plus jamais comme ça de ta vrai famille et de ton frère. Je ne sais pas encore grand-chose sur lui, mais je peux déjà le dire des gens qui sont avec lui. Tu as vu Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Sasagawa Ryohei, Hibari Kyoya et le gamin, Bovino Lambo. Qu'est-ce que tu vois quand ils sont près de ton frère ? Peux-tu me le dire Baka Yuji ?'' Dit sérieusement Reborn.

Ieyuji repensa à tout ce qu'il avait vu. La fois où Gokudera et Yamamoto venaient saluer et allaient ensemble à l'école, quelque fois avec Ryohei qui montrait une affection fraternelle envers lui, la protection d'Hibari et l'enfant qui éclairait son frère. Pourquoi ? Il était sans vie, ne parlait pas, mais pourquoi ?

Reborn pouvait voir que son étudiant réalisait et se questionnait sur des choses à propos d'eux. L'enfant savait que Ieyuji ne connaîtrait jamais la réponse à sa question,à moins qu'il sache la vérité à propos d'eux. Les âmes venaient d'un futur monde parallèle et utilisaient les corps de leur eux de ce monde, pour vivre ce présent. Les vrais qui avaient vécu dans ce monde étaient déjà morts, cela inclut le frère de Ieyuji, son vrai frère.

Ils entendirent une explosion. Ils virent les trois autres : Ken, Chikusa et I-pin tomber au sol en même temps, laissant Sadao debout et riant. Sadao avait à nouveau utilisé son _Cauchemar_ sur le trio, les piégeant dans un monde noir.

''Maintenant qu'ils sont tombés… Tu es le prochain Candidat Decimo.'' Sadao ria diaboliquement.

Ieyuji recula mais se força à être brave, ne montrant pas sa faiblesse. Reborn sourit à la volonté brûlante de Ieyuji.

''Vas-y avec ta dernière volonté Baka Yuji.'' Dit Reborn alors qu'il tirait une balle de dernière volonté sur lui.

Ieyuji se tourna vers Reborn et fut frappé par une balle de dernière volonté et tomba.

'Je veux… surpassé mon frère… surpassé mon Sans Âme de Frère !''

La dernière volonté de Ieyuji sortit alors qu'il se relevait, mais ses vêtements étaient déchirés, le laissant en boxer. Reborn pouvait toujours sentir sa haine envers son frère mais s'en fichait pour le moment. Il voulait assister à leur combat. C'est là que Léon commença à briller, formant un cocon avec son corps.

Reborn le vit. 'C'est le moment ?' Pensa-t-il alors qu'il observait les deux autres se regarder l'un l'autre, prudent et prenant une position de combat.

Une question de minute, ils chargèrent en même temps et s'affrontèrent.

* * *

Quelque part loin du combat, il y avait des personnes qui regardait le combat. Ils étaient cachés dans les ombres, positionnés près de la falaise. Ils avaient cacher leurs présences aux personnes qui se battaient la-bas.

''Ma Namimori…'' Murmura la personne assise sur la falaise.

Une autre personne avec lui, ria. ''Maa, maa, laisse passer. Nous allons pouvoir voir comment cet enfant grandi, pas vrai ?''

La personne qui se souciait de Namimori, ne répondit pas et se concentra sur eux. La personne qui avait rit revint les regarder.

''Peut-il voir ça aussi ?'' La personne qui avait rit demanda à une autre personne loin d'eux.

''Kufufufu, avec elle près de lui, il regarde aussi.'' Dit la personne de l'autre côté de la falaise. Il semblait excité pour une quelconque raison.

Le trio se re-concentra pour les regarder.

* * *

C'était un intense combat entre les deux, alors que chaque coups s'affrontaient. Même ainsi, il pouvait voir à travers leurs forces et pouvoirs. Sadao était plus puissant que Ieyuji.

Reborn pouvait le voir mais continuait d'observer, ne l'aidant pas. C'était une épreuve pour que Ieyuji grandisse, il avait besoin de surmonter ça par lui-même. Léon continuait de briller dans sa forme de cocon.

Ieyuji frappa Sadao qui fut capable de se défendre avec sa lance et la balança pour frapper Ieyuji mais il se défendit avec ses bras. Sadao se retourna pour le frapper à nouveau du côté opposé mais il se défendit avec un autre bras puis utilisa sa jambe droite pour donner un coup de pied à Sadao, il utilisa alors son bras libre pour se défendre du pied qui arrivait. Sadao sourit, en pensant que ce garçon avait du potentiel mais ce n'était pas assez.

''Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Vongola ? C'est tout ce que tu peux faire ?'' Dit moqueusement Sadao, ce qui irrita Ieyuji.

Ieyuji continua à se battre et il y avait des moment où son attaque était soit frappée, esquivée/défendue. À la fin, Sadao eut l'opportunité de le frapper dans le dos et utilisa son pouvoir des _Cauchemars_ , ce qui blessa Ieyuji, qui tomba. Son mode de dernière volonté disparu.

Sadao rigola de sa victoire. Tout les subordonnés de Ieyuji étaient toujours souffrants de son pouvoir, _Cauchemar_.

''J'ai gagné.'' Dit Sadao alors qu'il levait sa lance et la pointait sur la nuque de Ieyuji. Alors qu'il regardait le corps en souffrance, il se retourna vers l'autre personne qui regardait toujours.

''Ne vas-tu pas te battre ? Tu ne ressembles pas aux genres de personne qui laisserait son boss mourir.'' Dit Sadao, prêt à tuer à tout moment.

Reborn qui regardait toujours alors que Léon brillait. ''Il n'est pas mon boss et ne le sera jamais. En plus il n'est pas encore mort.''

''Heh donc si je le tue, tu ne t'en soucieras pas, alors ?''

''Qui sait.''

* * *

Quelque part où les trois hommes regardaient.

''Hey hey, tu te fiches de moi, pas vrai ? Est-ce qu'il est sérieux de ne pas vouloir l'aider ?''

''Hmph, ce n'est pas une personne forte, une proie facile.''

''Kufufufu pour cette fois, je suis d'accord avec toi. Seulement s'il nous laisse le tuer.''

''Hahahaha, ne dit pas ça, il va être blessé si nous parlons de tuer tu sais, en plus il ne veut pas qu'on le tue.''

Il tombèrent dans le silence et continuèrent simplement à regarder.

* * *

Sadao était quelque part amusé par l'enfant. ''Es-tu fort ?''

''Plus fort que toi.'' Dit Reborn avec un sourire confiant.

''Alors battons-nous.'' Dit Sadao alors qu'il pointait la pointe de sa lance vers Reborn.

Reborn ne bougea, plus comme s'il n'était pas intéressé.

''Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?'' Questionna Sadao. Reborn répondit. ''Je le ferais SI tu étais assez digne pour cet idiot d'étudiant qui est le mien.

Sadao trouva cela questionnant. ''Digne ?''

* * *

À l'intérieur du Cauchemar de Ieyuji, il était avec ses soi-disant camarades de classe, quand il était encore jeune. Jouant avec eux et s'amusant avec eux. Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers son grand frère jumeau qui était seul, regardant marcher des fourmis sur le chemin, quelque part et fredonnait. Il les regardaient qui jouait et sourit quand il vit son petit frère le regarder. Ieyuji se détourna rapidement, ne voyant pas l'expression un peu choqué de son grand frère mais s'en ficha et continua à regarder les fourmis.

' _Pourquoi tu es toujours comme ça_?'

La scène suivante changea quand ils avaient tous décidés d'intimider Tsunayoshi dû à ses mauvaises notes et à sa maladresse. Ieyuji trouva cela amusant, de voir son frère souffrir et pleurer, supplier d'arrêter. Tsunayoshi savait que son frère était derrière tout ça mais à la place de le dire à leur mère, il continua à dire qu'il était tombé quelque part et ainsi de suite. Tsunayoshi continuait de sourire à son petit frère, ce qui le surpris tout en le mettant en colère.

' _Pourquoi_?'

Ils n'avaient jamais arrêtés et avaient continués à brutaliser l'enfant impuissant. Le professeur s'en fichait, il le blamait de ce qu'il lui arrivait. Les autres étudiants qui s'inquiétaient de Tsunayoshi se plaignirent à leur professeur mais ce dernier ne fit rien, plus comme si le professeur n'y voyait aucun problème. Tsunayoshi qui était censé détester son frère pour ce qu'il lui arrivait, souriait toujours devant lui. Comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme s'il n'y avait aucun problème.

' _Pourquoi_!?'

Ieyuji l'avait parfois fait trébucher pour le faire tomber au sol et lui hurler des choses méchantes, il ne pouvait toujours pas voir la haine dans ses yeux. Tsunayoshi continuait de dire. ' _Je suis désolé d'être faible, Yuji-kun_.'' Cela choqua à nouveau Ieyuji. Tsunayoshi continua de sourire, de parler ou même encore lui offrir quelque chose qu'il avait, rendant son petit frère heureux. Ieyuji trouvait cela vraiment bizarre au fil du temps, à chaque fois que son frère était avec lui, et avec le temps son grand frère continuait de sourire pour lui.

' _Pourquoi ne me détestes-tu pas déjà_!?'

Tsunayoshi, qui avait commencé à souffrir à cause de son frère à l'école, dans la rue et à la maison. Il ne disait rien d'autre que ' _Je suis désolé_.' Il y avait des fois où Ieyuji pouvait voir son grand frère avec leur mère, l'aidant à cuisiner et à faire d'autre corvées. Il y avait des moments où Ieyuji essayait de casser des choses et blâmait son grand frère qui n'était clairement pas en tort, leur mère pouvait voir ça. Mais Tsunayoshi prenait le blâme, disant à leur mère qu'il l'avait fait et s'excusait. Un autre mot ne cessait de se répéter, les même mots qu'il disait toujours quand Ieyuji faisait ça. ' _Tu n'es pas blessé, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis content_.'

' _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi !?_ '

Un jour, il craqua et cria alors qu'il demandait à son frère.

'' _ES-TU UN_ _FRÈRE_ _STUPIDE OU QUOI ! TU SAIS TOUT CE QU'IL S'EST PASSÉ… LES BRUTES, TES FAIBLES NOTES, LES VOLS, LES OBJETS CASSÉS… CES BLESSURES… TCH… POURQUOI TE SOUCIE-TU DE MOI !?''_

Ieyuji souffla alors qu'il finissait de crier devant son frère. Ieyuji vit les yeux de son grand frère jumeau s'élargirent pendant une seconde et lui donner la vue d'un sourire puis lui d

'' _Parce que tu est mon petit frère jumeau, ma famille. C'est naturel pour moi étant ton grand frère de te protéger._ ''

Ieyuji était surpris, il était choqué surtout par les prochains mots que Tsunayoshi lui dit.

'' _Parce que j'aime mon petit frère_.''

* * *

Alors que Sadao et Reborn parlait, l'Arcobaleno du Soleil remarqua que Léon brillait de plus en plus. Il regarda son étudiant au sol, il se passait quelque chose dans son esprit.

''Qu'est-ce que c'est ?'' Questionna Sadao par rapport à la lumière.

Reborn regarda Léon et ses yeux s'assombrirent. ''Baka Yuji.''

* * *

Ieyuji voyait toujours les souvenirs de son grand frère avant l'incident. Il était plus qu'en colère, il avait envie de voir son frère disparaître, il se passait quelque chose qui pourrait tout changer… alors ça arriva.

Le jour de l'incident, son grand frère avait été envoyé à l'hôpital, dû au fait de s'être fait poignarder dans la poitrine. Ieyuji pouvait voir sa mère pleurer, inquiète pour la sécurité et la vie de son grand frère. Lui d'un autre côté ne ressentait rien du tout, plus heureux que tout se termine… et cela arriva.

Le docteur sortit et annonça la mort de l'autre enfant, ce que Nana ne pouvait accepter. Nana, la mère d'Ieyuji alla vers le corps de Tsunayoshi qui avait déjà été recouvert par un tissu blanc. Nana releva le corps et pleura, lui disant de revenir, de ne pas partir, qu'il dormait et qu'il se réveillerait à nouveau.

Ieyuji était content. Son frère avait vraiment disparu, il était mort, son frère n'était plus là et il était seul, il avait gagné mais alors… pourquoi ?

' _Pourquoi je ressens comme si on me poignardait le cœur à mort ?_ '

Ieyuji était confus et ressentait… de la douleur. Il se demanda, Pourquoi ? Quel était ce sentiment douloureux ? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? N'est-ce pas ce qu'il voulait ? Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ça doit faire mal ?

Son esprit revint quand il entendit sa mère qui fut heureuse de quelque chose. Quand Ieyuji releva le regard, ce fut une grande surprise pour lui. Son frère, son grand frère jumeau s'était assis. Il… était revenu à la vie. Ieyuji le regarda avec incrédulité, même si sa mère paniquait à propos de son grand frère, Ieyuji ne faisait rien. Il enregistrait toujours dans son esprit, ce qui venait juste d'arriver… Son frère était revenu à la vie.

' _Pourquoi es-tu revenu ?_ '

Plusieurs jours plus tard, Ieyuji pouvait voir la différence après ce qui était arrivé à son frère, après cet incident. Tsunayoshi, son grand frère était devenu sans voix, plus comme sans vie… Sans âme. Il était devenu bon en combat, ses notes avaient augmentés de l'échec à une moyenne de B, sinon parfait. Il était complètement différent plus que quiconque, plus comme son frère. Mais ça n'arrêta pas Ieyuji et il continua à rendre sa vie misérable mais tout se retourna. Ieyuji devint faible comparé à son frère aîné, Tsunayoshi était devenu plus fort et plus intelligent… même ainsi, il ne faisait jamais rien d'autre que regarder… comme s'il était triste de quelque chose.

' _As-tu appris à haïr_?

Ieyuji remarqua que sa mère avait du mal à interagir avec son frère aîné mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Ce qui le fit se demander, même si son sentiment avait disparue. Il ne montrait aucune émotion, parler, rien du tout. Des fois ça l'irritait encore plus. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi se sentait-il irrité ? Comme s'il se souciait de son grand frère… Mais quand même...

' _Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens concerné par lui_?'

Ieyuji secoua automatiquement la tête, n'aimant pas ce à quoi il pensait. Tout les flashback de ses souvenirs disparus, le pièce devint noir. Ieyuji était seul, personne n'était là, excepté lui alors qu'il regardait autour de lui. C'est quand il sentit une présence qu'il se retourna. Surpris, c'était son grand frère, la version jeune. Il le regardait avec tristesse. Ieyuji fut surpris au début mais récupéra, puis regarda la jeune version de son frère.

''Qu'es-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?'' Demanda Ieyuji, en serrant le poing.

La jeune version continua de le regarder puis parla. Les yeux de Ieyuji s'élargirent quand la jeune version lui dit quelque chose qui le choqua d'incrédulité.

* * *

Quelque part dans un endroit sombre, un homme avait été battu et avait perdu conscience. Il y avait une marque de poing sur le visage. La personne qui avait fait ça était Ryohei. Il vérifia les alentours pour voir si l'homme avait d'autre compagnons mais n'en vu aucun. Il soupira, il était fatigué pour aujourd'hui.

''Tu as fini Tête de Gazon ?'' Ryohei se tourna et vu que c'était Gokudera, qui s'approchait de lui. ''Est-ce que cette personne est la dernière des Estraneo dans la région ?''

Gokudera alla à ses côtés et sortit son ordinateur portable, il l'ouvrit. Il continua à faire quelque chose, Ryohei alla près de lui pour y jeter un œil.

Après le travail de Gokudera, il répondit. ''Il n'y en a plus, je pense. Je n'ai trouvé aucun signal de leur téléphone par satellite… notre travail est terminé pour ce soir.''

Gokudera posa son ordinateur portable et le remit dans son sac. Ryohei s'étira, c'était finalement terminé.

''Hey Tête de Poulpe, vas-tu à l'EXTRÊME regarder le combat à la Montagne de Namimori ?'' Demanda Ryohei alors qu'il allait vers l'homme qu'il venait juste de battre et de le porter avec une main.

Gokudera le regarda. ''Je n'ai pas le temps de regarder ce gars. Pour l'instant, faisons notre job et amenons ce gars au poste de police le plus proche et tout sera terminé.''

Ryohei sourit et acquiesça. Tout deux marchèrent loin de la scène.

* * *

Le combat, Reborn vit Léon qui commençait à terminer sa fusion. Sadao sentit un mouvement et regarda au sol. Ieyuji semblait combattre son Cauchemar. Léon finit finalement et montra une paire de gants sans doigts et une balle en argent.

Sadao regarda l'enfant qui regardait les deux items.

''Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de faire ?'' Demanda Sadao alors qu'il plissait les yeux vers l'enfant.

Reborn regarda Léon qui était fatigué mais avait un contact visuel sur les deux autres. Léon comprit ce que son maître voulait dire et se transforma en pistolet. Reborn y mit la balle en argent et était près à faire feu mais à la place de viser l'ennemi, c'était son étudiant Ieyuji. Reborn tira la balle et frappa le front de Ieyuji. Il attendit le résultat alors que Sadao regardait le Candidat au poste de boss tomber.

Assez rapidement, les mains de Ieyuji bougèrent un peu. Inconnu de Sadao, il fut de nouveau frappé par un puissant coup de poing de Ieyuji, qui le fit voler un peu à l'écart mais fut toujours capable de s'asseoir à l'atterrissage. Sadao regarda Ieyuji qui se tenait maintenant debout mais la tête baissée, les yeux couverts dans l'ombre.

Ieyuji marcha vers Reborn et lui pris les mitaines et les mit. Après les avoir mises, sa dernière volonté augmenta sur son front et ses gants devinrent des gants en métal. Des flammes de dernière volonté dans les deux mains et il le foudroya du regard alors que ces yeux brillaient de couleur orange et rouge foncé, prêt à se battre. Les flammes orange de Ieyuji dans ses deux mains avait un mélange de couleur de rouge foncé autour.

Sadao sourit. Il pouvait sentir le pouvoir qui venait de lui. Il se releva et prépara sa lance pour l'attaque. Tout deux prirent position puis attaquèrent en même temps, les faisant s'entrechoquer. Cette fois Ieyuji eut l'avantage, car il put faire quelques dégâts contre Sadao.

Reborn trouva ça en quelque sorte surprenant. La flammes que Ieyuji produisait, c'était en effet une flamme de ciel mais qu'était-ce cette flamme rouge sombre qui se mélangeait à sa flamme ? C'est comme si ce n'était pas une flamme ordinaire, une flamme dangereuse.

'Baka Yuji… Quelle est cette flamme mélangée à ta flamme ?'

* * *

Dans la résidence Sawada, dans la chambre de Tsunayoshi, Tsuna avec Lambo sur ses genoux et Chrome près de lui regardait le combat à travers le brouillard de Chrome. Les yeux de Chrome et de Lambo s'agrandirent alors qu'ils regardaient Ieyuji.

''P-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que Baka Yuji a ce genre de flammes !?'' Cria Lambo d'un ton choqué et terrifié.

Chrome se couvrait la bouche qui était maintenant ouverte dû au choc.

''C-Ce-Cette flamme ne doit… pas exister…'' Dit Chrome dans un murmure et un ton terrifié.

''Tsuna-nii que devrions-nous faire ? Si cette flamme continue d'émerger de sa flamme… il va…'' Lambo ne fut pas capable de finir. Il tremblait de peur.

Tsunayoshi ne réagissait pas, dû à sa condition et continuait de regarder. Mais caché par ses yeux se trouvait de la détermination, détermination à propos de quelque chose qu'il avait décidé depuis longtemps.

* * *

Quelque part dans la montagne, le trio continuait de regarder. Ils étaient choqués quand ils virent la flamme que Ieyuji produisait. Ils n'étaient pas heureux pour certaines raison, plus comme s'ils étaient prêts à attaquer à n'importe quel moment si quelque chose arrivait. Aucun des trois ne s'était attendu à ce que Ieyuji soit possédé par cette flamme.

* * *

Plus tard, Sadao était à terre, surpris de la façon dont il était devenu plus fort seulement à cause d'une étrange balle.

'N-non… c-comment puis-je… perdre ? … nghh…' Sadao perdit conscience.

Ieyuji regarda son corps inconscient. Bientôt sa flamme de dernière volonté disparu et il tomba, Ieyuji perdit connaissance. Reborn s'approcha des deux. Ken, I-pin, Chikusa et Mochida qui souffraient de cauchemars avaient été libérés et se reposaient.

Reborn atteint son étudiant tombé, sans parler ni quoi que ce soit. C'est quand il sentit certaines personnes qu'il parla.

''Vous observiez tout les trois… Yamamoto Takeshi, Rokudo Mukuro, Hibari Kyoya.'' Dit Reborn alors que le trio se tenait déjà derrière lui.

''Hahahaha, alors tu savais Reborn.'' Dit Yamamoto en riant. ''Comme je m'y attendait, nous ne pouvons rien te cacher.''

Mukuro alla vers le garçon battu nommé Sadao et rigola. ''Il a toujours besoin d'un peu plus d'entraînement.''

''Alors tu es celui qui lui a appris à se battre ?'' Demanda Reborn à l'utilisateur de la Brume.

''Kufufufu, tout ce que j'ai fait est de lui donner des conseils. Je ne lui ai pas appris grand-chose Arcobaleno Reborn.'' Répondit Mukuro.

''Hn, ce sont toujours de faibles herbivores.'' Dit Hibari alors qu'il regardait au sol Ken et Chikusa.

''Kufufufu, tu as dit quelque chose l'Alouette ?'' Demanda Mukuro alors qu'il sortait son trident, prêt à se battre. Hibari sourit alors qu'il sortait ses tonfas, prêt à le combattre. Yamamoto alla entre eux pour les arrêter.

''M-maa maa, arrêter tout les deux, souvenez-vous pourquoi nous sommes là, okay ? Okay ?'' Dit Yamamoto alors qu'il les regardaient. Heureusement, les deux arrêtèrent. Yamamoto soupira de soulagement puis se tourna vers Reborn. ''Nous allons t'aider à les ramener.''

''Hmph, je pars.'' Hibari commença à s'en aller.

''Attends !''

Hibari s'arrêta de marcher et se retourna. Les trois regardait l'Arcobaleno en question.

''Savez vous ce qu'est cette flamme Rouge Sombre qui est mélangée à sa flamme ?'' Demanda Reborn aux trois autres.

Les trois restèrent silencieux mais ils montraient quelques émotions. Yamamoto n'était pas heureux et serrait les poings comme en colère pour certaines raisons. Hibari regardait au loin d'un regard noir, pas heureux de revoir cette flamme à nouveau. Mukuro perdit son sourire et plissa les yeux vers le sol. Dans l'ensemble, ils savaient et ce n'était pas sympathique.

''Yamamoto Takeshi, je te laisse l'explication à l'Arcobaleno.'' Dit Mukuro, c'est comme s'il voulait échapper à cette conversation. Yamamoto était un peu hésitant au début mais répondit. ''Sûr.''

Mukuro ne dit rien de plus alors qu'il utilisait sa brume et Sadao, Ken et Chikusa disparurent de leur vues, laissant seulement Ieyuji, I-pin et Mochida. Hibari d'une autre part partait, ne se souciant pas de les aider.

Yamamoto ria un peu. ''Cela signifie que je vais prendre ces gars là.''

''J'apprécierai Yamamoto. Explique-moi après que nous les auront emportés.'' Yamamoto lui donna un petit sourire. ''Pas de problème.''

* * *

Le lendemain était un jour normal. Ieyuji et les autres de la famiglia se reposaient dans leur maison respective. Lambo prenait soin de I-pin, Tsunayoshi et sa mère, Nana prenaient soin de Ieyuji, Mochida par ses parents qui n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait et Chrome prenait secrètement soin de Ken et Chikusa. Pour Sadao, Mukuro prenait secrètement soin de lui, il s'en fichait vu qu'il avait été capable de remplir son rôle.

Le plan de Mukuro était d'utiliser Sadao pour voir le potentiel de l'actuel Candidat au poste de Vongola. C'était une des raisons pour laquelle il l'avait sauvé de la pièce sombre et solitaire qui était en fait un lieu secret des Yakuzas. Hibari qui l'avait découvert, les avait mordus à mort. Mukuro avait laissé l'Arcobaleno, Reborn connaître la localisation de Sadao. Après qu'il se soit rétablit, il ne se montrera qu'au bon moment.

Trois jour plus tard, Ieyuji et les autres, récupérèrent finalement et retournèrent à leurs vies normale. Ce fut aussi ce jour qu'ils reçurent des nouvelles. Il y avait une nouvelle étudiante à Namimori. Son nom était Brina. Elle avait des cheveux blond ondulés et des yeux argentés. Elle était dans la classe de Ryohei. Elle était froide avec ceux qui essayaient de communiquer avec elle et Reborn la trouva intéressante, forçant Ieyuji à communiquer avec elle.

Ieyuji ne voulait pas mais fut forcé de le faire. À la fin, ils s'affrontèrent dans un combat et Ieyuji gagna en quelque sorte, dû a une balle de dernière volonté. Il avait été découvert qu'elle était capable d'utiliser la foudre en utilisant des pistolets qu'elle cachait sous sa jupe. Brina était une mafieuse, une tueuse indépendante et qui se contentait d'aller à l'école pour cacher sa véritable identité mais pour penser que le tueur à gage numéro un et le Candidat des Vongola étaient là, elle pensait que c'était une journée de malchance.

Reborn lui offrit de se joindre à la famiglia de Ieyuji. Brina voulait refuser mais elle avait perdue et elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de le faire. Elle suivra le candidat jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse personnellement le tuer, ce qui fit protester Ieyuji de la décision de Reborn. Reborn ignora ses protestations et commença à lui tirer dessus.

* * *

Le lendemain à l'heure du déjeuner. Gokudera, Ryohei, Yamamoto et Tsuna mangeaient sur le toit. Les trois autres continuèrent à bavarder.. plutôt à se disputer, alors que Gokudera et Ryohei criait l'un sur l'autre tandis que Yamamoto essayait de les calmer. Tsunayoshi les regardait, mangeant et ne faisant pas attention.

Plus tard, Ryohei et Yamamoto descendirent pour aller acheter à boire pour eux quatre, laissant Gokudera et Tsunayoshi derrière. Tsunayoshi regardait le ciel tandis que Gokudera trouvait cela relaxant alors qu'il regardait le ciel avec lui. Gokudera était heureux même si son Juudaime ne pouvait montrer aucune émotion ou même parler, il pouvait le sentir, il était heureux d'être de nouveau avec eux.

Après un moment de silence entre les deux, ce fut brisé par un son de douleur. Gokudera se tourna vers Tsuna qui avait les mains serré sur la tête, se blessant à nouveau, il commença à ce mettre en boule dû à la douleur.

''Juudaime !'' Cria Gokudera inquiet alors qu'il le relevait, inspectant la douleur de son Juudaime.

''Nghhhhhh… G-Gokudera-kun…'' Appela Tsuna. La tête de Gokudera se releva choqué mais se secoua et répondit. ''O-Oui Juudaime ?''

''Rassemble tout le monde… nghhh… S-S'entraîner p-pour le… combat… a v-venir… ughhh…'' Tsuna fatigué, essaya de parler un peu plus mais perdit conscience.

Gokudera attrapa son corps avant qu'il ne tombe au sol.

'Le Juudaime a encore essayé de communiquer… tch..

Yamamoto et Ryohei revinrent finalement mais furent surpris de la condition de Tsuna. Tsuna devint encore plus pâle.

Gokudera leur fit face et ordonna. ''Aidez-moi à porter le Juudaime, vite !''

Sans un mot, Yamamoto et Ryohei portèrent Tsuna. Les trois coururent vers l'infirmerie.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 **Ken – Soleil**

 **Chikusa – Pluie**

 **I-pin – Tempête**

 **Brina - Foudre - Brina n'a pas été créée. Elle vient de KHR DS Fate of Heat III - Yuki no Shugosha Raishuu.**

 **Mochida - Nuage**

 **Sadao – Brume - Je l'ai fait pour remplacer l'arc de Mukuro et aussi pour compléter la Famiglia de Ieyuji.**

 **Ieyuji - Ciel**

* * *

Et voilà terminé pour aujourd'hui! Je vous le dis c'est un des chapitre ou j'ai eu le plus de mal à me lancer dedans car sa parlait quasiment que de Ieyuji... le pauvre il est tellement peu aimé... Bref je vous dis à Samedi pour certains et à dans deux semaines pour d'autres ;) Ciao~


	7. Rainbow

Auteur : SeventhAssassin

Traducteur : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

KHR ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à SeventhAssassin qui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et KHR appartient à Akira Amano !

J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésiter pas à me faire des retours !

Merci à : Tsuki Banritt et Yuiu pour les Reviews.

Yuiu : Si tu as adoré c'est le principale;) perso j'ai eu du mal à le traduire XD et encore désolé mais j'ai changé sur le chap 6… ^^' Vu qu'on ne peut pas trop savoir au premier coup d'œil… j'espère que tu ne m'en veut pas trop… Bref je te merci comme d'habitude pour ta fidélité et je te laisse avec le chapitre ^^

Merci à: Akayu, Alycia Panther, Amnesia Riku, Anonimo XD, ao no oni, Aube Crépusculaire, Audragon, AuroreMalfoy, avion en papier, Boow, Cheshire. , Cosmos Asma, Crazy-iya, Darkemeraud, Enelica, Haku132, HarukaN, Hebihime, Hibari Shizuka, katakumine, Iobalunallena LolitaUp, Lyaku, Lynnah O'Crazy, mangas281, marjo1607, Minilod, mizuki akuma, Nekuko, nonotiti2, Oshurei, Plume d'Akusa, RedBloodAlice, roldecanela, Sasam Moon, Selena Psycho, Shin no panda, superlulu1266, sinegas22, Syt the Evil Angel, terino, Thunder-Death, Walarisse, Wispers-Write, Yuiu, YumeBaka et Zentipeut pour avoir mit en favoris et Follow.

 **Ps : L'auteur m'a donné les droits pour traduire deux extra de cette fic alors au lieu de faire 21 chapitre + 1 note fera 23 chapitre + 1 note ^^. De plus, s **i certains ou certaines savent bien dessiner et qu'ils veulent m'envoyer des fan art pour mettre en couverture de mes trois traduction je suis preneuse ^^ MP moi ou laisser un com et je vous contacterais ;) De plus j'ai sortis une nouvelle traduction si vous voulez aller y jeter un coup d'oeil elle s'appelle Welkin ! Aller si vous laisse à l'histoire. Ciao~****

Je vous dit bonne lecture~

* * *

 **Chapitre 7: L'Arrivé de la Varia, l'Annonce du Conflit des Anneaux**

Dans un endroit sombre en plein milieu de la rue, un enfant courait alors qu'un groupe de personnes en noires le poursuivait. L'enfant continuait de courir et alla dans une allée sombre et continua de courir droit devant, tourna à droite sans même regarder et heurta quelqu'un, le faisant tomber au sol. L'enfant leva les yeux et vit un adolescent, portant une chemise orange et blanche et un pantalon, les cheveux bruns et ses yeux semblaient… sans vie.

L'adolescent le prit et l'enlaça, comme s'il essayait de le protéger. L'enfant était trop surpris, il essaya de le repousser mais l'adolescent était trop fort pour qu'il en sorte.

Soudainement, le groupe qui poursuivait l'enfant arriva finalement et pointa leurs pistolets sur l'adolescent. L'enfant était effrayé alors qu'il commençait à trembler. L'adolescent le serra plus fort, lui assurant qu'il le protégerait, à l'étonnement de l'enfant.

''Jeune homme, donne-nous l'enfant.'' Parla l'homme qui pointait son pistolet sur le brun. L'adolescent continua de le regarder, à l'irritation de l'homme. Il était sur le point de faire feu quand soudainement, ses compagnons furent immédiatement anéantit. C'était trop rapide pour qu'il réalise seulement qu'il était seul à se tenir debout. ''Q-Qui êtes v-vous ?'' L'homme demanda au petit groupe qui l'entourait déjà.

Il y avait trois adolescents, quelqu'un au centre qui fumait, sur la droite, la personne riait alors qu'il tenait une batte de baseball et sur la gauche, un qui souriait en continu alors qu'il serrait les poing, prêt pour plus.

''Les ordres du Boss.'' La voix d'une fille se fit soudainement entendre. Le seul homme debout se retourna vers l'adolescent et l'enfant, derrière eux, une fille sortit avec un cache- œil sur l'œil droit. ''Sauvez Fuuta De La Stella et anéantir ceux qui sont après lui.'' Dit-elle d'un ton sérieux.

Celui qui fumait pris sa cigarette de sa bouche et la jeta. Il soupira et sourit. ''Les ordres du Juudaime, nous les acceptons.''

Assez rapidement, l'homme qui se tenait debout tomba, gravement blessé. Le trio alla vers le brun. L'enfant qui était Fuuta vit finalement l'apparence des trois autres personnes.

Celui qui tenait la batte de baseball parla. ''Est-ce que tu vas bien Fuuta ?''

''Hein ? O-Oui, je vais bien ?'' Dit Fuuta. Le brunet le lâcha et s'agenouilla. Il semblait qu'il vérifiait qu'il allait vraiment bien. Voyant que c'était le cas, il lui caressa la tête.

La fille alla près de lui et lui toucha le front un moment. Elle se tourna vers lui et sourit. ''Veux-tu venir avec nous Fuuta-kun ? C'est ce que demande Bossu en ce moment.''

''Bossu ?'' Questionna Fuuta. Celui qui souriait avant, parla. ''La personne qui te protégeait à l'EXTRÊME Fuuta.''

Fuuta était toujours confus mais se tourna vers le brunette qui le regardait. Il réalisa assez tôt que la personne dont il parlait était lui. Il était le boss ? Mais il semblait si… sans vie.

Chrome qui pouvait deviner à quoi il pensait, parla. ''Le nom du Boss est Sawada Tsunayoshi. Je suis Chrome Dokuro, ces trois là sont Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi et Sasagawa Ryohei. Nous sommes tes amis alors tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter.''

Fuuta observa chacun d'entre eux. Voyant aucune menace ou décisive le calma et acquiesça. Il sourit. ''M-Merci de m'avoir sauvé.''

Tout le monde excepté Tsuna qui ne ressentait seulement à l'intérieur,souriait pour lui.

* * *

Quand Tsuna amena Fuuta le matin à sa maison. Fuuta la trouva incroyable, vu qu'il ne pouvait pas croire que cette personne lui offrait une maison, ce que personne n'avait jamais fait pour lui. Fuuta continua de regarder la maison quand soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit révélant un enfant portant un costume de vache. L'enfant sourit et les salua.

''Bon retour, Tsuna-nii et bienvenu Fuuta, tu veux jouer avec moi ?'' Accueillit Lambo et demanda, voulant que Fuuta se sente comme à la maison, aussi tôt que possible. Fuuta était vraiment surpris et se tourna vers Tsuna. Il ne disait rien.

''Il te dit d'y aller et d'aller jouer si tu veux Fuuta.'' Reborn était soudainement sortit à la surprise de ce dernier mais sourit. ''Re-Reborn-san !?''

''Ciaossu Fuuta. Pour penser que Tsuna est sorti juste pour te sauver, d'une façon tu as mes remerciements Tsuna.'' Dit Reborn à Tsuna. Il ne répondit pas mais Reborn put voir la joie dans les yeux de Tsuna. Il se retourna vers Fuuta et parla. ''Je vais parler avec mama pour que tu puisses vivre ici autant que tu le veux. Je suis sûr que c'est ce que Tsuna désire et ça ne me dérange pas du tout.''

''Vraiment ? Je peux vraiment vivre ici ?'' Demanda Fuuta, ne pouvant croire que c'était vrai. Lambo fut celui qui parla. ''Bien sûr que tu peux. Maintenant viens et joue avec nous. Je vais ramener I-pin pour jouer avec nous.''

Fuuta sourit et acquiesça. ''Sûr !''

Reborn sourit à ça. On dirait que Tsuna et ses Gardiens étaient vraiment une bonne et grande famiglia.

'Si jamais cela avait été Tsuna qui avait été choisi pour devenir le prochain boss et pas Baka Yuji, je me demande quel genre de changement arriverait aux Vongola.' Ne put s'empêcher de se demander Reborn même en sachant que ce genre de possibilités avait des chances d'arriver.

Plus tard, Nana fut heureuse d'accepter Fuuta et leur maison devint encore plus vivante, à la plus grande incrédulité de Ieyuji , face à la décision de sa mère.

* * *

Les deux semaines plus tard, Nana passait une bonne journée. Elle avait cuisiné trop de nourriture, très tôt le matin. Ieyuji fut surpris par l'énorme quantité qu'elle avait cuisiné et sa mère continuait . Tsuna n'avait pas réagit. I-pin, Bianchi et Fuuta trouvèrent ça bizarre. Lambo d'un autre côté, appréciait le repas en mangeant. Reborn appréciait son expresso, ne pensant à rien d'autre que ça.

''Yuji qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?'' Demanda Bianchi à Ieyuji.

''Comme si je le savait.'' Lui répondit Ieyuji. ''Kaa-san, qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ?''

Nana se retourna joyeusement, même avec un couteau de cuisine dans la main.

''Tsu-kun ! Yuji-kun ! Bonjour !'' Dit Nana avec un grand sourire. Ils pouvaient même voir des fleurs et des paillettes autour d'elle.

'Qu-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?'' Demanda Ieyuji à sa mère, trouvant ça étrange pour sa mère d'être si heureuse.

''Oh, je ne vous l'ai pas dit ?''

Tout le monde, excepté Tsuna, Reborn et Lambo secouèrent leurs tête, lui disant qu'ils n'en avaient aucune idée.

Nana sourit joyeusement à nouveau et leur annonça. ''Iemitsu revient !''

Ieyuji qui avait enregistré les mots de ça mère, avaient les yeux grands ouvert, choqué et cria. ''EHHHHHH ! J-Je croyais que ce gars était mort !?''

''Tu le pensais ?'' Demanda Fuuta. Ieyuji le regarda. ''Tais-toi.''

''Yuji-kun, je n'ai jamais dit qu'il était mort.'' Bouda Nana.

''Mais il n'est jamais revenu à la maison et je ne l'ai jamais revue depuis si longtemps ! Quand était la dernière fois de toute façon ? J'ai même oublié.'' Se moqua Ieyuji.

Lambo se tourna vers son Tsuna-nii, Lambo marmonna. ''Je suis sûr que Tsuna-nii dit que leur père est encore un idiot, même dans ce monde.'' Reborn l'entendit et lui demanda. ''Est-ce qu'il était comme ça dans votre monde ?''

Lambo acquiesça. Reborn ne pouvait pas le croire. On dirait qu'Iemitsu sera toujours un idiot même dans d'autres mondes. Il voulait vraiment lui tirer dessus alors peut être, juste peut-être qu'il apprendrait quelque chose. Spécialement à propos de ses rapport sur ses propres fils. (Pas que Reborn le sache mais il y avait des mondes où ses homologues le voulaient vraiment mort.)

* * *

Après l'école, Ieyuji ne comptait pas rentrer à la maison, après qu'on lui ait dit que son père serait bientôt rentré.

''Que faire ?'' Se demanda Ieyuji.

''Ohh tu rêves Yuji ?'' Dit Mochida en le poussant vers l'avant.

Ieyuji ne perdit pas son équilibre mais il se tourna pour le voir, renfrogné. ''Gee, merci de m'avoir ramené à la réalité… sigh, que faire ? Je ne veux même pas rentrer à la maison.''

Ils entendirent deux voix familières au loin. Ils virent tout deux, Yamamoto parlant à Gokudera avec Tsunayoshi au milieu du groupe.

''Alors Tsuna, tu rentres chez toi ?'' Demanda Yamamoto.

Tsuna s'arrêta de marcher, faisant se demander aux deux autres, ce qui n'allait pas.

''Quelque chose ne va pas Juudaime ?'' Demanda Gokudera.

Ils ne reçurent aucune réponse.

''Oh, peut-être que tu ne veux pas rentrer ?'' Demanda Yamamoto, son sourire toujours plaqué aux lèvres.

Tsuna regarda Yamamoto. Ils savaient que c'était le cas.

''Alors pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas chez moi. Je vais vous offrir quelques sushis les gars.'' Offrit Yamamoto. Gokudera sourit. ''On dirait que l'on peut utiliser ça pour passer un peu de temps.''

Yamamoto ria et tout les trois partirent, laissant les deux autres derrière.

''Alors même ce Sans âme de Tsuna ne veux pas rentrer… Est-ce que quelque chose est arrivé ?'' Demanda Mochida avec curiosité.

''Notre père revient et je n'ai même pas envie de le voir.'' Dit Ieyuji.

''Tu détestes ton père ?''

''Qui sait… je veux dire, il est bizarre. Il n'est pas rentré depuis plus de cinq ans et il a dit qu'il travaillait comme ouvrier de bâtiment à l'étranger. As-tu déjà vu des ouvriers travailler en plein milieu du Pôle Nord ? En portant seulement une chemise en plein milieu d'un froid comme ça ?''

''E-Et bien...''

''Bizarre, plus qu'impossible.'' Ieyuji poussa un grand soupir.

Mochida était un peu inquiet pour son rival. Même s'ils étaient ennemis quand il s'agissait de Kyoko, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pourrait jamais être gentil avec lui.

Mochida lui tapota l'épaule et dit. ''Aller, et si on allait faire un tour et s'amuser.'' Ieyuji s'éclaircit et lui sourit un peu. ''Merci.''

Mochida sourit en retour et ils poursuivirent tous deux leurs chemins.

* * *

Le reste de la journée devint amusante pour les deux. De façon inattendue, Ken et Chikusa se promenait aussi pour acheter quelque chose à manger. Tout les quatre eurent un temps de camaraderie, plus comme des conflits pour trois d'entre eux sauf pour Chikusa qui les regardait simplement. La prochaine chose qu'il surent, c'était que quelqu'un venait d'atterrir sur Ieyuji. C'était un adolescent nommé Basil, portant une boîte et étant chassé par Squalo de la Varia.

Ken, Chikusa et Mochida se battirent mais furent complètement anéantit. Reborn était aussi là, regardant et tira sur Ieyuji une balle de dernière volonté qui se termina avec Ieyuji et Squalo se battant. Même là, il ne faisait toujours pas le poids contre lui. Heureusement, l'apparition de Dino et son timing parfait les sauvèrent mais Squalo fut capable de prendre la boîte et partit.

Reborn observa, pensant qu'ils étaient toujours faibles et s'ils voulaient être plus fort, 10 jours n'étaient pas du tout assez. Reborn décida d'appeler Colonnello, un camarade Arcobaleno pour l'aider à les entraîner. Il appela aussi un autre camarade Arcobaleno, Fon pour la même raison.

De loin, Ryohei regardait tout, il sourit avant de partir. Reborn le sentit et se tourna vers là où il se trouvait et vu qu'il s'en allait déjà avec un sourire.

'Est-ce que la venue de la Varia et le _Conflit des Anneaux_ , était-ce dont ils parlaient ?' Se demanda Reborn.

* * *

La nuit,et Ieyuji dormait dans sa chambre et ainsi que le reste de la famille, Reborn et Iemitsu avaient maintenant une sérieuse conversation à propos des Gardiens choisit par Ieyuji.

''Reborn, je ne peux pas croire que les Gardiens choisit par mon fils sont-'' Iemitsu fut coupé par Reborn. ''Si tu ne veux pas me croire alors fais-le mais je te le dit encore une fois qu'il est un cas désespéré pour trouver des gens capable de les remplacer.''

''N-non ce n'est pas comme si je n'était pas d'accord avec toi Reborn, c'est juste… quand j'ai jeté un coup d'oeil à leur école, j'ai trouvé quelques personne qui étaient qualifiés pour être les Gardiens de mon fils.'' Dit Iemitsu.

Reborn huma à cela et pris sa tasse d'expresso et l'a bu. ''Alors dis-moi qui sont ces personnes ?''

Iemitsu s'éclaircit la gorge et parla. ''Je suis sûr que tu les connaît déjà alors j'ai juste pris leur noms. Les personnes qui ont attirés mon attention sont… Hibari Kyoya, Sasagawa Ryohei, Yamamoto Takeshi et Gokudera Hayato. Ces personnes sont parfaites pour la position alors pourquoi tu ne l'aies a pas choisi Reborn ?''

''Si jamais tu avait réellement jeté un coup d'oeil, je suis sûr que tu l'aurais déjà remarqué.'' Dit Reborn. Iemitsu inclina la tête. ''Remarquer ? Remarquer quoi ?''

Reborn soupira, quel idiot. ''Ils sont plus attirés par ton fils aîné que par ton idiot de fils, idiot.''

Iemitsu était un peu choqué, maintenant qu'il y pensait, il avait vu à quel point ils étaient attachés à son fils aîné, Tsuna. Il pensait qu'il avait juste imaginé des choses mais en y pensant, c'était plus profond qu'il aurait pu l'imaginer.

Iemitsu fronça les yeux, ne voulant toujours pas y croire. ''Gokudera Hayato aussi connu comme Hayato la Bombe Humain, n'est ce pas ? J'aimerais discuter avec lui.''

Reborn haussa un sourcil. ''Que comptes-tu faire ?''

''Je vais lui demander de nous rejoindre. Peut être qu'il apprécie juste mon fils à cause de sa condition, non pas que je puisse le blâmer et bien sûr, ce n'est pas comme si je voulais que mon fils perde quelques amis mais… c'est sérieux Reborn. Je veux des personnes qui puisse aider mon fils quand il prendra le poste et assez fort pour le protéger à n'importe quel prix. Des gens comme eux sont vraiment nécessaire à cette génération.''

''Alors fais comme tu veux, bien que je doute que ça arrive.'' Dit Reborn en fermant les yeux et en buvant son expresso. Reborn savait tout, alors il était sûr à cent pour cent qu'ils déclineraient l'offre, peut importe qu'il aime ou pas.

* * *

A l'aube en plein milieu d'une rue, Iemitsu avait en ce moment même une sérieuse conversation avec Gokudera qui portait maintenant l'uniforme de l'école.

''Alors qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Accepterais-tu la position que tu prendra chez les Vongola ?'' Offrit Iemitsu, vraiment sérieux et confiant qu'il dirait oui. Il avait entendu parler de lui, presque aucune Famiglia ne le prenait au sérieux, tout ça à cause de son passé comme pianiste. Maintenant que les Vongola qui était la plus forte Famiglia lui offrait une place et un haut rang avec une grande position, il la prendrait certainement mais les choses ne tournèrent pas comme il l'avait pensé.

Gokudera lui donna un lent soupir et répondit. ''Je refuse.'' Les yeux d'Iemitsu s'agrandirent. Quoi ? Est-ce qu'il venait juste de… refuser ? Gokudera clarifia d'avantage sa réponse. ''Je suis vraiment reconnaissant que vous m'offriez un telle proposition et alliance mais je ne peux pas accepter cette offre, ni cette fois, ni jamais. Je ne suis qu'un ciel, personne d'autre.''

''Un Ciel ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Mon fils Ieyuji, n'était-il pas le Ciel ?'' Raisonna Iemitsu.

''Je ne le vois pas comme un Ciel, Boss du CEDEF et Conseiller du Vongola Nono, Sawada Iemitsu.'' Répondit Gokudera d'un ton mature et grave. ''Il est le seul Ciel, je suivrais à jamais avec ou sans la position ou alliance. Aussi longtemps que je suis avec lui, c'est suffisant pour vivre.''

Iemitsu était vraiment sans voix, la personne à qui il parlait… était vraiment un collégien ?

Gokudera sourit et souffla. ''Est-ce la raison pour laquelle vous m'avez appelé ? Je pensais que c'était quelque chose de sérieux mais je pense que c'est bon, pourtant j'espère que cela ne dérange pas, je veux dire, Reborn-san était la pour vous le dire, n'est-ce pas ?''

Gokudera se retourna et partit, laissant Iemitsu les yeux grand ouvert. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il l'avait dit...

'' _Bien que je doute que cela arrive_.''

C'est de ça que parlait Reborn ?

''L'Alouette, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?''

Iemitsu se tourna vers la position de Gokudera et il fut surpris de voir une autre des personnes qu'il pourrait être un bon choix comme Gardien pour son fils, Hibari Kyoya.

Hibari le regarda pendant un moment avant de regarder Iemitsu. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. ''Recrutement ?''

Gokudera sourit en retour. ''Ouais. J'ai immédiatement décliné bien sûr. Et toi ?''

''Hmph comme si j'allais suivre cette Herbivore. La seule personne que je respecte est l'Omnivore, lui et personne d'autre.''

''Je devine que nous avons la même réponse.''

"Hn"

Tout deux se séparèrent. Iemitsu entendu tout et il était quelque part convaincu. Les gens qu'il avait vu avec une telle qualité, ne seront jamais du côté de son fils. Pas une fois, jamais.

* * *

Le matin à l'hôpital, Dino et Reborn expliquait à Ieyuji, à propos de l'anneau à son cou.

''Alors ça veut dire, que je peux devenir un boss, pas vrai ?'' Demanda Ieyuji alors qu'il tenait l'anneau.

''Si tu peux compléter l'anneau, Baka Yuji. L'autre moitié de l'anneau est entre les mains de la Varia. Un des membres de la Varia était là hier, l'homme nommé Squalo.'' Dit Reborn.

Ieyuji sera les poings au nom, il ne pouvait pas accepter, qu'ils aient perdu, même s'ils avaient pris les faux anneaux.

''Ils vont réaliser que les anneaux étaient faux dans 10 jours, nous allons vous entraîner autant que possible, Baka Yuji. Tu es encore trop faible, plus que tu ne le penses.''

Ieyuji voulu protester mais il ne put. Reborn lui disait la vérité. Il était faible.

Dino semblait voir le dilemme de Ieyuji et dit. ''Ne t'en fait pas 'petit frère', tu vas devenir assez fort avec l'entraînement de Reborn.''

L'assurance de Dino sembla aussi rassurer Ieyuji. Chikusa et Ken sortirent bientôt.

''Oh, comment vous sentez-vous ?'' Demanda Dino. Chikusa remonta ses lunettes. Ken sourit. ''Mieux que jamais, byon.''

''Bien parce qu'un tuteur est arrivé pour vous deux.'' Dit Reborn aux deux autres, ce qu'ils trouvèrent surprenant.

Quand Reborn dit ça, sa tétine brilla, indiquant qu'un autre arcobaleno arrivait. Et c'était le cas, c'était Colonnello avec falco.

''Yo kora, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu.'' Dit Colonnello avec un sourire.

''C-Colonnello !'' Ieyuji était surpris de sa venue.

Colonnello se posa et alla près de Reborn.

''Alors, qui sont les personnes que tu veux que j'entraîne ?'' Demanda Colonnello en allant directement au point.

''Eux.'' Reborn pointa Ken et Chikusa du regard.

Colonnello les regarda tout les deux et dit. ''Ils sont vraiment si faibles ?''

''Ouais.'' Répondit simplement Reborn.

''Qu-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, byon !?'' Cria Ken.

''Ken calme-toi.'' Dit calmement Chikusa.

Colonnello rigola et dit. ''Ne vous en faites pas vous deux, avec mon entraînement vous deviendrez plus fort. Alors qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?''

''Oui.'' Dit Chikusa. Ken était choqué par son partenaire. ''K-Kakipi !?''

''Si je suis vraiment faible alors je dois devenir plus fort Ken. Je veux rendre Mukuro-sama fier de moi quand nous le trouverons.'' Expliqua Chikusa à Ken.

''Kakipi.'' Ken pouvait en quelque sorte le comprendre. Ken et Chikusa étaient tout deux venus au Japon et allaient au collège de Kokuyo juste pour chercher leur leader, l'utilisateur de brume et leur sauveur, Rokudo Mukuro.

Ken regarda l'enfant qui le leur offrait et acquiesça, indiquant qu'il acceptait aussi. Colonnello sourit et Falco prit ce dernier et s'envola.

''Maintenant venez avec moi, kora !'' Dit Colonnello alors qu'il volait hors de la pièce avec Falco, Ken et Chikusa coururent pour les suivre.

Ieyuji se tourna vers Reborn et demanda. ''Et Mochida et la gamine ?''

''Ils seront tout deux entraînés par un autre Arcobaleno, Fon.'' Répondu simplement, Reborn.

''Hehe, donc je pense que je ferais mieux d'y aller.'' Dit Dino avant de s'en aller.

''Hein ? Tu ne vas pas nous aider ?'' Demanda Ieyuji à Dino, le faisant s'arrêter et le fit se retourner vers lui.

''Désolé pour ça, mais dû à l'alliance, je ne peux pas t'aider du tout. Je suis là pour entraîner un de tes Gardiens Yuji. La fille qui utilise des pistolets.''

''Attends, tu veux dire Brina !?'' Ieyuji était surpris que même elle ait une moitié d'anneau.

''Elle est ton Gardien de la Foudre, Baka Yuji. Ken est le Soleil, Chikusa est la Pluie, I-pin est la Tempête et ce faible de Mochida est ton Nuage.'' Lui dit Reborn.

''Attends, tu as dit qu'il y en avait six, pas vrai ? Avec eux, ça ne fait que cinq, qui est le dernier ?'' Demanda Ieyuji.

''Ohh tu as un cerveau maintenant Baka Yuji, bravo.'' Dit Reborn ce qui l'irrita.

Dino rit et fit ses adieux. Une fois qu'il fut parti, Reborn tira sur Ieyuji avec une balle de dernière volonté pour le faire partir et l'entraîner et il le fit en s'enfuyant en boxer.

'Il n'y a pas juste deux candidats mais trois candidats. Comment les choses vont-elles tourner ? Toi qui souhaites avoir cette position. La Varia, Xanxus aussi veut cette position et Tsunayoshi qui souhaite juste être libéré de son sceau… avais-tu prévu cela Nono ?'

Les yeux de Reborn furent couvert par l'ombre de son féroda, se souvenant qu'il avait besoin d'être prudent à propos de quelque chose dans un futur proche.

* * *

De retour à la résidence Sawada, Fon venait juste d'arriver pour annoncer à I-pin, à propos de l'anneau qu'elle avait trouvé près de son lit et aussi qu'il était venu l'entraîner. I-pin était heureuse que son maître soit venu l'entraîner. Lambo les regardait de loin et Fon le remarqua.

''Es-tu vraiment sérieuse à propos de ça I-pin ?'' Demanda sérieusement et d'un ton mature Lambo, ce qui surpris I-pin et Fon.

I-pin avait toujours vu Lambo comme un enfant gâté et qui agissait trop comme un enfant et voulait seulement jouer et manger. Qui aurait pu penser qu'un goinfre et énergique/flemmard pouvait avoir un ton similaire à un adulte mature ? Il était un mafieux mais c'était toujours étrange aux yeux de Fon.

''Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Lambo ?'' Demanda I-pin.

''Participer à la bataille, bien sûr. Je vais te le dire maintenant, vous n'avez aucune chance de gagner.'' Les avertit Lambo.

Fon prit une respiration et dit. ''Il semble que tu saches ce qu'il va se passer. Je suis surpris que Reborn ne t'ait pas choisis pour devenir le Gardien de la Foudre du Decimo/ Même si je peux comprendre parce que tu es toujours un enfant.''

''Tu as tort Fon. Je ne voulait pas en devenir un parce que je suis déjà loyal envers quelqu'un d'autre. Il est tellement mieux pour devenir le Decimo des Vongola et je vais te le dire maintenant. Quiconque qui essayera de se mettre en travers de notre chemin, sera détruit. Je choquerais n'importe qui, même si ça doit être toi I-pin.'' Dit froidement Lambo sur la dernière partie.

I-pin était maintenant plus que surprise. Même Fon trouva ça plus que surprenant. Fon plissa les yeux sur le gamin habillé en vache et demanda. ''Qui es-tu ?''

Lambo sourit et s'introduit de façon mature. ''Je suis Bovino Lambo de la Famiglia Bovino et aussi le Gardien de la Foudre de Tsuna-nii. Peut être que je peux dire que je suis comme toi, un adulte dans un corps d'enfant.''

''Quoi !?'' Dit Fon choqué. Son attitude calme, changea.

''Mais je ne suis pas maudit comme vous. Je suis simplement dans une situation différente de la tienne. S'il-te-plaît ne le prend pas sérieusement Fon.'' Dit Lambo avec un petit sourire. Il se tourna vers I-pin et redemanda. ''Je te donne une chance de te retirer I-pin. Crois-moi et ne participe pas à ces combats. Vas-tu accepter ?''

I-pin secoua immédiatement la tête et répondit. ''Je te ferais face alors soit prêt !'' Lambo regarda attentivement I-pin qui le regardait maintenant avec détermination .

Lambo soupira. ''Yare, yare, je t'ai donné une chance I-pin mais si tu ne veux pas l'accepter alors je te conseille d'être plus forte en moins de cinq jours. Je suis le Gardien de la Foudre et tu est la Gardienne de la Tempête. Nous ne pourrons pas nous affronter. Celui qui te fera face sera Hayato-nii, notre Gardien de la Tempête. Il est plus fort que toi alors prépare-toi. Je vais te donner quelques informations qui pourrait t'être utile dans le combat à venir, soit sûre de t'en souvenir.''

''H-Hayato ? Tu veux dire Gokudera-san ?'' Questionna I-pin.

Lambo acquiesça et ajouta plus d'informations. ''Le Gardien de la Tempête de la Varia est un homme qui s'appelle Belphegor ou Bel. Tu le reconnaîtrais quand il dira le mot 'prince'. Il est bon pour utiliser des fils et des couteaux. Il est coriace alors je voulais que tu abandonnes maintenant mais… sigh… et bien, bonne chance.''

Lambo se retourna et était sur le point de partir mais fut arrêté par Fon.

''Attend Bovino Lambo.'' Dit Fon. Quand il le vit s'arrêter, il continua. ''Qui est le Ciel à qui tu appartiens ?''

Lambo regarda derrière lui et dit. ''Ne te l'ait-je pas dit ? Le Gardien de Tsuna-nii, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Nous Gardiens feront en sorte de tout donner, nous devons le protéger et gagner la bataille. Si vous êtes toujours confus, pourquoi ne pas demander à Reborn ? Il sait pour nous, alors pas de soucis.''

Fon l'observa attentivement pour voir s'il mentait mais ne détecta rien. Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir c'était de la détermination et de la maturité.

''Très bien.'' Dit Fon. Lambo soupira. ''Yare, yare, vraiment que de gens gênants.''

Lambo s'en alla, les laissant tout deux dans la pièce.

'Lambo… Je vais définitivement gagner.' Se dit I-pin alors qu'elle regardait Lambo partir. Fon le remarqua et soupira calmement. 'Il semble qu'il y ait des choses ici dont nous sommes pas au courant . Reborn qui sont ces personnes au juste ?'

* * *

Quelque part avec Colonnello, Ken et Chikusa s'entraînaient, ils semblaient fatigués mais continuaient à s'entraîner. Colonnello continuait à les regarder et sentit une explosion quelque part. Ken et Chikusa s'arrêtèrent de faire e qu'ils faisaient.

''Qu'est-ce que c'était, byon ?'' Demanda Ken, surpris.

''Ça semble venir de l'autre côté.'' Répondit Chikusa.

Colonnello décida d'aller voir ainsi que les deux autres. Ils étaient prudents sur leur chemin et se cachèrent dans les arbres. Les trois jetèrent un coup d'oeil et furent surpris de ce qu'ils voyaient. C'était Ryohei et Hibari. Ils se battaient, non, ils se combattaient amicalement. Ryohei continuait à frapper tandis qu'Hibari se défendait avec son tonfa et frappait avec l'autre . Tout deux continuèrent comme ça sans hésitation.

''In-Incroyable.'' Dit Ken stupéfait.

Les yeux de Chikusa étaient grand ouverts en voyant à quel point ils étaient tout deux puissants, comme s'ils n'étaient pas du tout ordinaire. Colonnello trouva cela aussi surprenant. Un homme d'un âge aussi jeune avec un grand pouvoir et une force qui va avec et ils en étaient conscients et contrôlaient une telle force. C'était incroyable pour lui.

'C'est deux là sont… celui aux cheveux blancs possède une flamme de Soleil tandis que celui aux cheveux noirs possède une flamme du Nuage. Est-ce que Reborn sait à propos d'eux ? Avec eux, ils pourraient faire tourner les choses, non, seraient sûrement capable de vaincre Xanxus.' Pensa Colonnello alors qu'il les observaient.

Il sentit alors que quelqu'un venait et vit une autre personne arriver. C'était Yamamoto dans son Yukata et une épée en bambou dans la main.

''Yo Sempai, Hibari.'' Salua Yamamoto.

Les deux s'arrêtèrent et le regardèrent.

''Yo Yamamoto, est-ce que tu es venu t'entraîner avec nous à l'EXTRÊME ?'' Demanda Ryohei en criant, ce qui lui valu d'être frappé sur la tête par le tonfa d'Hibari.

''Tais-toi, Herbivore ou je te mords à mort.'' Dit Hibari avec un regard furieux.

''Qu'est-ce que c'était Hibari !?'' Cria en retour Ryohei.

Cela les firent se battre pour de vrai.

''Hahahahahaha… c-calmez-vous tout les deux.'' Leur dit Yamamoto.

Colonnello observa attentivement Yamamoto. 'Il possède une flamme de Pluie et est un épéiste hein, peut-être qu'il égalise Squalo mais… quelque chose est différent avec ces personnes, mais quoi ?'

''Alors Yamamoto, pourquoi es-tu venu ici ?'' Demanda à nouveau Ryohei. Yamamoto répondit.

''Pour m'entraîner avec lui comme vous deux. Je veux être plus fort, assez pour me battre contre des Illusions.''

''Ça veut dire que la Tête d'Ananas est là ?'' Demanda Hibari.

Yamamoto sourit et dit. ''Quelque part par là avec Chrome. J'ai entendu que vous vous entraîniez ensemble alors je lui ai demandé de m'entraîner, moi aussi.''

''Bonne chance avec ça à l'extrême, Yamamoto.'' Dit Ryohei avec un sourire.

''Ouais.'' Dit Yamamoto, avant de courir loin d'eux.

Quand il fut parti, Ryohei fit face à Hibari et dit. ''Continuons à l'extrême Hibari. J'ai besoin d'un échauffement pour gagner la médaille.''

Sans aucune autre réponse, ils continuèrent à se battre.

Colonnello, Ken et Chikusa regardèrent pendant un moment avant de repartir et de continuer leur entraînement.

* * *

Le jour arriva finalement quand la Varia arriva au Japon pour avoir l'autre moitié. Ils avaient confrontés la famiglia de Ieyuji. Ils étaient tous devenu plus forts durant ces quelques derniers jours. Xanxus qui était impatient d'avoir l'anneau était sur le point de relâcher ses Flammes de Colère quand il fut arrêté par Iemitsu. Squalo et les autres commencèrent à se disputer avec Iemitsu à propos de son interférence.

''Xanxus, est-ce que tes subordonnés vont pointer leurs épées vers le conseillé externe ?''

''Qu'es-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?'' Demanda Ieyuji, surpris que son père semble savoir quelque chose sur ce qui se passe.

''Il est le conseillé externe de la Vongola Famiglia, Baka Yuji. Le chef du CEDEF, celui qui t'a choisi comme candidat en tant que Vongola Decimo, Sawada Iemitsu.'' Lui expliqua Reborn.

Ieyuji était surpris. Son père n'était pas un ouvrier de bâtiment mais un mafieux. Ça faisait sens. C'est pour cette raison qu'il n'était pas à la maison pendant des années.

''VOIIIIII. Pourquoi es-tu ici, putain, Iemitsu ?'' Cria Squalo en le questionnant.

''Je suis là pour attendre les ordres du 9ème.'' Dit simplement Iemitsu. Il continua. ''J'ai des problèmes avec votre conduite et le 9ème l'approuve. J'ai envoyé une lettre au 9ème sur mes doutes et mes questions et voici sa réponse.'' Iemitsu montra un papier roulé. ''C'est un ordre direct du 9ème.''

Basil qui aidait Ieyuji avec son entraînement alla vers Ieyuji pour lui donner la lettre.

''C'est l'ordre direct du 9ème.'' Dit Basil à Ieyuji.

Ieyuji prit le papier et l'ouvrit. Il y avait une flamme de dernière volonté dessus, indiquant que cela venait vraiment de lui.

''Je ne peux pas lire l'Italien.'' Se plaignit Ieyuji.

Reborn y jeta un coup d'oeil. ''Ça dit-''

''Cela à quelque chose a voir avec les deux candidats. Que le Nono trouve que Xanxus est le vrai successeur de l'anneau mais pas Iemitsu, le chef du CEDEF et conseiller des Vongola a choisit Sawada Ieyuji, son fils pour devenir le prochain boss des Vongola. Alors il a décidé de faire quelque chose pour que les choses soit juste… j'ai raison, n'est-ce pas Reborn-san ?''

Ils regardèrent tous la personne qui avait dit ça et c'était Gokudera Hayato avec Yamamoto Takeshi sur sa gauche et Sasagawa à sa droite.

''Qui êtes-vous ?'' Demanda Basil.

Iemitsu plissa les yeux vers le groupe. ''Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?'' Il se souvenait que Gokudera Hayato avait décliné son invitation. Cela lui donnait une raison de demander pourquoi ils étaient là.

''Hahahaha, calmez-vous, nous ne sommes pas des ennemis… bien qu'avec le combat à venir, nous serons peut être ennemis.'' Dit Yamamoto avec un sourire mais avec un ton sérieux dedans.

Squalo pouvait voir une force écrasante venir de Yamamoto Takeshi et il sourit. ''Un bon adversaire.''

Yamamoto ria de nouveau.

''Vous êtes venus.'' Dit simplement Reborn.

''Bien sûr Reborn, nous ne pouvions pas manquer ce jour à l'EXTRÊME !'' Cria Ryohei.

Colonnello et Fon qui étaient aussi là, demandèrent.

''Qu'est-ce qui se passe, kora ?''

Reborn ne voulait pas répondre. Gokudera parla. ''Conseiller externe des Vongola, Sawada Iemitsu-san, nous sommes ici pour une requête, plutôt un ordre forcé à vrai dire.''

''Quoi ?'' Dit Iemitsu, pris un peu de court. 'Ces jeunes semblent sérieux pour une raison quelconque, non, ils ne ressemblent pas à des enfant après tout.'

''Nous sommes là pour faire un autre candidat, Sawada Tsunayoshi pour participer et combattre pour le titre de Vongola Decimo.'' Dit Gokudera d'un ton fort et ferme.

Iemitsu était surpris, même Ieyuji dû à la soudaine annonce.

''Qu'es-qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Mon fils est-'' Iemitsu fut couper quand il vit son fils, Tsunayoshi était derrière, tenant Lambo dans ses bras.

''Lambo.'' Dit I-pin.

Tsuna les regardait, ne parlant pas, rien.

''… Colonnello… est il…'' Fon traînait. Colonnello acquiesça. ''Ouais. Il est différent et je ne ressent aucune vie, kora.''

''Sans vie en effet.'' Accepta Fon. Reborn sourit. ''Je pense que ça va être marrant. Laissons-les participer Iemitsu.''

Cela les choqua tous.

''Reborn ?'' Questionna Ieyuji. ''J'ai vu un peu de sa force. Je peux te l'assurer et de plus, tu ne peux pas le faire vivre dans le noir.'' Lui dit Reborn.

''Reborn mon fils est sans vie, il est… !'' Iemitsu fut surpris quand il se retrouva avec un trident sur la nuque derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit une fille. C'était Chrome.

''Redis-ça de Bossu et je te poignarde la gorge.'' Chrome menaça le conseiller externe. Un reflet froid visible dans ses yeux. ''Mukuro-sama ?'' Questionna Ken. ''Non, elle n'est pas Mukuro-sama, elle lui ressemble juste, Ken.'' Dit Chikusa, même s'il était lui aussi surpris.

Les hommes de main d'Iemitsu voulurent l'attaquer et le sauver mais il ne pouvaient pas. Elle n'hésiterait pas.

''Chrome, ne fais pas ça, Tsuna sera triste si tu le tues maintenant. Il nous a dit de ne pas tuer, non ?'' Dit sérieusement Yamamoto. Chrome ne répondit pas. Elle disparue comme la brume et apparue près de Tsuna. ''Je suis désolé Bossu.'' S'excusa Chrome.

Tsuna ne répondit pas et regarda ce qu'il se passait.

''Déchet, peux-tu sérieusement faire de ce gamin sans vie un boss ? Heh, tu me fais rire.'' Dit Xanxus, n'aimant pas que quelqu'un essaye de prendre la position autre que Ieyuji.

''Est-ce que tu nous sous-estimes Xanxus ?'' Dit Gokudera d'un ton moqueur et sérieux. Xanxus plissa les yeux vers lui.

''Ushishishishi, ça pourrait devenir plus amusant, plus de meurtre. Le prince est excité.'' Dit la Tempête de la Varia, Belphegor ou Bel. ''Les jeunes de nos jours… mais je ne vois aucun problème avec ça.'' Avait soupiré un enfant et la Brume de la Varia, Mammon.

''Reborn je ne peux pas laisser mon fils participer à ce monde sanglant.'' Dit Iemitsu à l'Arcobaleno, s'inquiétant comme un père. Reborn sourit. ''Désolé de te le dire Iemitsu mais il semble que ton fils connaissait déjà la Mafia avant que je n'arrive. Il a le droit et il a le même sang que Baka Yuji. Tu ne peux rien faire.''

''Même Reborn, Je-'' Iemitsu fut à nouveau coupé quand il vit devant lui son fils, Tsunayoshi en Hyper mode de Dernière Volonté. ''Qu-Quoi !?'' Iemitsu était choqué.

Tsunayoshi sans un mot, lui donna automatiquement un coup de pied sur le côté, faisant tomber le conseiller sur la route. Iemitsu n'était pas gravement blessé du à sa force et tout son entraînement mais il était surpris de la puissance de Tsuna. Ce dernier atterrit devant Iemitsu, le regardant fixement.

''Ça ne peut pas être...l'Hyper Mode de Dernière Volonté !?'' Dit Basil aussi surpris.

''Qu-qu'est-ce que l'Hyper Mode de Dernière Volonté ?'' Demanda Ieyuji. Reborn répondit simplement. ''C'est plus puissant que le Mode de Dernière Volonté, Baka Yuji.''

Gokudera et Ryohei sourirent.

''Nous vous l'avions dis. Nous allons participer à cette bataille. Que vous le vouliez ou non.'' Dit Ryohei d'un ton mature.

Iemitsu se relava doucement, regardant son fils, Tsunayoshi avec incrédulité.

''Yare, yare, maintenant que c'est fait… quand allez-vous vous montrer Cervello, sortez et dites-nous déjà quoi faire ?'' Dit Lambo d'un voix traînante. Il était maintenant dans les bras de Chrome.

Ils trouvèrent tous cela curieux quand soudainement, deux femmes sortirent avec un masque leur couvrant le haut du visage. Tsuna sortit de son Hyper Mode de Dernière Volonté et marcha loin de son père. Iemitsu voulait l'appeler mais s'arrêta parce que Yamamoto et Gokudera semblaient protecteurs envers lui alors qu'ils se tenaient devant Tsuna. Iemitsu regarda l'arrivée des deux femmes.

''Qui êtes-vous ?'' Demanda Iemitsu les yeux plissés.

''Nous sommes les Cervello. Une organisation qui sert le 9ème. Sous les ordres du 9ème, nous serons les juges du conflit des anneaux.'' Informa une des deux Cervello.

''Durant le conflit des anneaux, notre décision est la décision du 9ème. Le 9ème croit que cette mesure plaira à tous les membres de la famille.'' Dit l'autre à côté d'elle.

''Vu que nous avons une Famille candidate en plus qui va se joindre à nous, il y a quelque chose dont nous devons nous s'assurer.'' Ajouta la première.

''Qu'est-ce que c'est ?'' Demanda Gokudera, elle lui donna sa question. ''Croyez vous que vous pouvez actuellement gagner et faire de votre boss choisi, Sawada Tsunayoshi, le vainqueur du Conflit des Anneaux ?''

Ryohei, Yamamoto, Lambo et Gokudera rigolèrent avec un sourire sur leurs visages à la question. Chrome souriait simplement mais avait un sourire confiant. Ils trouvaient ça risible.

''Qu'y a-t-il de si amusant ?'' Dit l'autre Cervello.

''C'est tout ? La question je veux dire.'' Dit Yamamoto. Ryohei ajouta. ''C'était très hilarant à l'extrême !''

''Je croyait que ces personnes savait déjà que nous étions sérieux mais il semblerait qu'ils nous sous-estime toujours.'' Dit Lambo alors qu'il secouait la tête, quelque part il se sentait désappointé. Chrome parla à Lambo. ''Je pense que nous avons besoin de leur montrer que nous sommes vraiment sérieux par rapport à notre décision Lambo.''

Gokudera regarda les deux Cervello et dit d'un ton mature. ''Êtes-vous vraiment idiots pour poser une telle question ? Dépêchez-vous de nous dire l'heure et l'endroit, idiots.''

Reborn sourit. Il pouvait dire comment ils se sentaient. Reborn avait aussi vu des émotions à travers les yeux de Tsuna. Il pouvait voir qu'il était heureux que ses Amis et Gardiens se tenaient près de lui. Iemitsu trouvait cela surprenant à quel point ses personnes tenaient à son fils. Ieyuji d'un autre côté, était sans voix, il pouvait le dire, ses personnes étaient fortement loyal à son frère.

''Très bien alors… Avez-vous une objection Xanxus-sama ?'' Demanda la leader. Xanxus ne répondit pas, indiquant que non.

''Merci beaucoup. Et vous Sawada Ieyuji ?''

Ieyuji regarda son frère qui regardait les deux Cervello et Tsuna regarda son petit frère. Il ne montrait aucune expression ou émotion. Cela énerva Ieyuji et il se retourna vers les Cervello.

''Non, aucun problème.'' Dit Ieyuji, grinçant des dents d'ennui à la réponse de Tsuna.

''Très bien. Maintenant laissez-nous vous expliquer les règles du Conflit des Anneaux. Normalement, deux personnes se battront pour prendre la moitié d'anneau à l'autre. Le premier qui récupère et complète un anneau devient le gagnant.'' Informa la première Cervello alors qu'elle commençait.

L'autre Cervello continua à sa place. ''Mais dû à la soudaine entrée d'un autre candidat, Sawada Tsunayoshi et de sa famiglia, les règles vont changer.''

''Cette fois, chacun d'entre vous allez vous battre jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus qu'un debout, ce sera le vainqueur du match.

''C'est un moyen efficace pour nous de connaître le vainqueur et celui qui à le droit de prendre la position en tant que boss des Vongola et le véritable porteur de l'anneau.''

Les Cervello demandèrent aux trois Famiglia. ''Avez-vous une objection à ses règles ?''

''Aucune.'' Répondit Reborn à la place de Ieyuji.

''Bien.'' Répondit simplement Xanxus.

Chrome lue les pensées de Tsuna avec sa brume et puis dit à tout le monde. ''Bossu dit rien du tout.''

Le leader des Cervello acquiesça. ''Merci beaucoup. Maintenant les sept menés par Xanxus-sama, choisit par le 9ème, les sept menés par Sawada Ieyuji, choisit par le conseiller externe et les sept menés par Sawada Tsunayoshi, un autre candidat possible en plus des deux autres.''

''Ummm… excusez-moi...''

Ils regardèrent tous celle qui avait parlé et c'était Chrome.

''Il y en a huit de notre côté.'' Leur dit Chrome. ''Oh, le côté de Tsuna à deux Gardiens du Brouillard. Choisissez juste l'un d'entre vous pour votre combat et il n'y aura pas de problème.'' Leur dit Reborn.

Chrome acquiesça en réponse et aussi en remerciement pour les informer.

''Tsu-Tsunayoshi-dono a deux Gardiens du Brouillard ?'' Demanda Basil à Reborn. Surpris qu'il ait deux gardiens de la Brume.

''Ouais, je n'ai pas vu ses pouvoirs mais je peux déjà dire qu'il est fort.'' Dit Reborn à Basil.

''Un puissant utilisateur du Brouillard, hein, intéressant.'' Dit Mammon pour lui-même.

Fon et Colonnello regardèrent Reborn avec suspicion, ne sachant pas comment il pouvait en savoir autant à propos de la famiglia de Tsunayoshi.

''Je vois, huit menés par Sawada Tsunayoshi alors.'' Elle regarda tout le monde et dit. ''Maintenant nous allons prouvez lequel de vous est digne des Anneaux.''

''En pariant vos vies dessus.'' Continua l'autre Cervello.

''V-Vies !?'' Dit Ieyuji surpris.

La Cervello continua. ''La localisation sera le Collège Namimori, tard le soir. Nous allons vous l'expliquez plus en détail à ce moment''

L'autre Cervello conclut. ''Nous vous attendrons à 11 heures demain soir.''

''Adieu.'' Dirent les deux Cervello avant de sauter et de disparaître.

Xanxus regarda Tsuna qui ne montrait rien, pas même de la peur. Il regarda ensuite Ieyuji qui semblait un peu suer et sourit, le rendant un peu nerveux. Lui et les autres membres de la Varia se retournèrent et partirent.

Gokudera regarda les autres. Tsuna marchait devant et les autres suivaient. Au lieu de s'arrêter près où devant Ieyuji, ils les traversèrent simplement.

''Nous rentrons à la maison maintenant, salut.'' Leur dit Lambo alors qu'il était toujours porté par Chrome.

Ils les regardèrent tous pendant une minute alors qu'ils disparaissaient.

Basil alla vers son boss/maître. ''Maître… que comptez-vous faire ?''

Iemitsu ne répondit pas. Il regardait juste la silhouette de son fils aîné qui disparaissait au loin. Ieyuji qui regardait son père pour une fois silencieux.

Colonnello et Fon tournèrent leur attention vers Reborn.

''Peux-tu nous expliquer à propos de ce jeune homme Reborn ?'' Demanda Fon à Reborn.

Cela ramena l'attention de tout le monde sur Reborn qui abaissa son Féroda pour couvrir ses yeux.

''Je ne peux pas dire grand-chose mais tout ce que je peux dire c'est qu'ils veulent aider leur Ciel, pour libérer Tsuna.'' Leur dit Reborn.

''Pour le libérer ?'' Demanda Iemitsu.

''Actuellement, il y a quelque chose qui empêche Tsuna de communiquer, même de montrer ses émotions aussi. Ceux qui connaissent sa condition sont ses Gardiens et ils ont une trouvé une possible solution pour l'en libérer.''

Iemitsu était surpris d'entendre ça.

''Et qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être, kora ?''

''L'Anneau des Vongola. Ils ont besoin de l'Anneau des Vongola qui semble être la clef pour le libérer. Ils feront tout pour lui. Ils sont plus dangereux que la Varia.'' Dit Reborn en souriant.

''Ne vous en faites pas, ils ne vous joueront pas de mauvais coups. Leurs boss, Tsuna n'aimera pas et il préfère grandement se battre à la loyal.''

''Tsuna-san est une gentille personne après tout !'' Ajouta I-pin ce qui fit sourire Fon.

''Je ne peux pas croire que ce Sans âme de Tsuna ait ce genre de handicap. Peut-être qu'ils font juste semblant.'' Dit Mochida incrédule.

''Faire semblant ? Herbivore, tu sembles parler comme un Carnivore. Mais à la fin, tu es toujours un faible Herbivore.''

Ils regardèrent tous en l'air et virent Hibari Kyoya, le préfet de l'école. Il se tenait au-dessus d'eux, au bord du mur.

''Hi-Hibari-san !?'' Bafouilla Ieyuji de surprise.

Hibari regardait Mochida alors que ce dernier se rétrécissait et tremblait de peur. Colonnello se souvenait de lui quand il combattait avec le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs. En y pensant, il était avec eux, aux côtés de Tsunayoshi.

''Tu es le Nuage qui suit le jumeau de l'Omnivore ?'' Hibari sourit à l'expression de Mochida. ''Heh, j'attendrais ce jour où je pourrais te mordre à mort.'' Hibari se retourna et quitta l'endroit.

''C'était le Gardien du Nuage de Tsuna, Hibari Kyoya. Bravo idiot, tu es maintenant la proie d'Hibari pour avoir dit de telles choses sur Tsuna.'' Sourit Reborn.

Mochida boudait, maintenant en dépression et criait frénétiquement dans son esprit. 'Il n'y a aucun moyen que je gagne contre Hibari Kyoya, ce Préfet Démoniaque !'

''Ils respectent tous leur boss. Parlez mal de lui et nous aurons des problèmes, hein, des personnes intéressantes je dois dire.'' Sourit Brina.

'Alors mon neveu avait choisit de suivre quelqu'un. Quel ciel intéressant, Sawada Tsunayoshi.' Fon sourit alors qu'il y pensait.

Ils restèrent tous silencieux, traitant tout ce qu'ils avaient découvert.

* * *

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui et oui je sais je suis une journée en avance mais c'est demain je ne suis pas chez moi et donc pas d'ordi... voilà voilà j'espère que la suite vous a plu je vous dit à samedi pour Cielo ou à dans deux semaines! Ciao~


	8. Battle: Sun

Auteur : SeventhAssassin

Traducteur : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

KHR ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à SeventhAssassin qui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et KHR appartient à Akira Amano !

J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésiter pas à me faire des retours !

Merci à : Tsuki Banritt, Caliste et Yuiu pour les Reviews.

Yuiu : Je déclare que le conflit des anneaux est ouvert en commençant avec les Soleils ! Et bien à toi de juger avec ce chapitre ^^. Merci pour le com, je te laisse avec se nouveau chapitre. ciao~

Merci à: Akayu, Alycia Panther, Amnesia Riku, Anonimo XD, ao no oni, Aube Crépusculaire, Audragon, AuroreMalfoy, avion en papier, Boow, Cheshire. , Cosmos Asma, Crazy-iya, Darkemeraud, Enelica, Haku132, HarukaN, Hebihime, Hibari Shizuka, katakumine, kedy ichyo, Iobalunallena LolitaUp, Lyaku, Lynnah O'Crazy, mangas281, marjo1607, Minilod, mizuki akuma, Nekuko, nonotiti2, Oshurei, Plume d'Akusa, RedBloodAlice, roldecanela, Sasam Moon, scarletkawaii666,Selena Psycho, Shin no panda, superlulu1266, sinegas22, Syt the Evil Angel, terino, Thunder-Death, Walarisse, Wispers-Write, Yuiu, YumeBaka et Zentipeut pour avoir mit en favoris et Follow.

Je vous dit bonne lecture~

 **Chapitre 8: Le combat des Gardiens du Soleil**

Ce fut la nuit, quand Iemitsu et les autres rentrèrent.

''Nana, nous sommes rentrés.'' Salua bruyamment Iemitsu.

''Ah, bon retour.'' Les salua Nana .

Ils marchèrent tous vers la salle à manger quand ils remarquèrent que Tsuna était déjà rentré avec Lambo et que Fuuta était avec lui. Reborn continua de marcher vers la salle à manger tandis que les autres regardaient le trio. Tsuna regardait juste les deux enfants tandis que Lambo agissait simplement comme un enfant alors qu'il jouait avec Fuuta.

''Tout le monde, le dîner est prêt !''

Ils entendirent tous Nana et se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger. Tsuna porta Lambo et alla avec eux aussi. L'atmosphère était en quelque sorte gênante. Ils mangeaient tous leur dîner silencieusement. Iemitsu, Basil et Ieyuji regardaient attentivement Tsuna tandis qu'il mangeait normalement sa nourriture. I-pin regardait aussi Lambo, trouvant cela étrange. Nana mangeait joyeusement. Seulement Bianchi et Fuuta trouvaient cela trop gênant. Reborn ne s'en souciait pas, il voulait juste manger sa nourriture paisiblement.

Après le dîner, Tsuna pris une autre assiette de nourriture et alla dans sa chambre avec Lambo, et Nana le remarqua.

''Tsu-kun si tu veux en manger plus, tu peux manger ici.'' Lui dit Nana.

Lambo répondit pour son Tsuna-nii. ''Ne t'en fais pas mama, nous allons juste manger dans la chambre de Tsuna-nii.''

''Si tu le dis.'' Sourit Nana.

Tsuna et Lambo s'en allèrent. Cela était devenu normal pour Nana. Elle remarquait toujours que Tsuna amenait une assiette de nourriture à chaque fois qu'il était là pour le petit déjeuner, le déjeuner et le dîner. Elle avait essayé de jeter un coup d'oeil, pour voir qu'il y avait quelqu'un avec lui mais ne trouvait personne. Elle le questionnait mais ils lui disaient toujours qu'ils allaient manger dans sa chambre alors elle ne s'en souciait plus. Dans cette affaire, seulement Iemitsu et Ieyuji y faisait attention. Reborn savait la raison donc ce n'était rien.

* * *

Tard dans la nuit, Iemitsu se glissa à l'intérieur de la chambre de son fils aîné. Il vit son fils dormir dans son lit avec Lambo près de lui. Il s'approcha doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit près de lui mais dû s'arrêter par une soudaine et nostalgique pointe d'un trident, le menaçant.

''Je ne savais pas que tu étais là… Miss du Brouillard.'' Dit Iemitsu dans un murmure mais assez fort pour être entendu par les autres occupants.

Chrome était derrière lui, pointant son trident contre sa nuque à nouveau.

''Faites du mal à Bossu et vous connaîtrez votre fin.'' Menaça Chrome à voix basse assez pour faire peur à quelqu'un.

Iemitsu n'était pas du tout affecté et continua de parler même dans cette situation embarrassante. Ils s'assurèrent tout deux que leur voix étaient suffisamment basses pour ne pas réveiller Tsuna.

''Alors tu restes secrètement avec nous ?'' Demanda Iemitsu alors qu'il voyait un sac de couchage près des étagères.

''J'ai demandé de protéger Bossu à l'intérieur de la maison avec le Gardien de la Foudre, ce que je fais volontiers. Bossu est tellement gentil qu'il voulait que je me montre à la famille mais j'ai fermement refusé et je voulais le protéger sans que personne ne me connaisse.''

''Alors c'est la raison pour laquelle il ramène de la nourriture dans sa chambre, c'est pour toi.''

Chrome acquiesça simplement mais ne s'écarta pas pour poser son trident. Iemitsu regarda attentivement son fils et demanda.

''Quand est-ce que mon fils à su pour la mafia ? À propos des Vongola ?''

''Je ne peux le dire. Bossu nous a dit de ne rien dire à personne pour le moment. Nous l'avons aussi dit à Reborn-san, ce qu'il a accepté avec plaisir. C'est la raison pour laquelle il vous a dit notre but, rien d'autre que ça. Nous ne causerons aucun problèmes aux Vongola et nous ne serons pas vos ennemis, ça je peux vous l'assurez.''

Iemitsu l'observait attentivement puis acquiesça. Il ne voyait aucun mensonges.

''Alors puis-je demander, pourquoi vous pensez que l'Anneau des Vongola est la clef pour cette situation ?''

''Je ne peux pas vous le dire non plus.''

''Tes camarades, peux-tu me parler d'eux ?''

"Non.''

Iemitsu soupira. Elle n'allait pas bouger.

''Dernière question alors, peux-tu me dire quelque chose à propos de vous ?''

''Oui.''

Iemitsu écouta attentivement.

''N'importe qui, qui tente de blesser Bossu répondra de nous.'' Dit fermement Chrome, d'une voix mature.

Iemitsu trouva cela surprenant, comme un oiseau protégeant ses œufs. Il regarda son fils et fut surpris par l'enfant près de lui. Lambo relâchait un peu d'étincelles de ses cornes. Il était aussi réveillé et les écoutait depuis le début. Il lui lança un message silencieux. 'Blesse-le ou soit frappé par ma Foudre.'

'Mon fils est comme leurs vies, non, comme la partie la plus importante de la famille pour eux, eux qui lui donnerait n'importe quoi pour le protéger. Comme le Ciel qui régit les temps, leur donnant de l'amour et de la chaleur à ceux qui l'entourait.' Il abandonna, il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire. Il ne pouvait pas empêcher son fils d'entrer dans ce monde cruel.

Iemitsu leva ses deux mains, signe qu'il se rendait. Iemitsu s'éloigna lentement mais garda toujours le trident de Chrome pointé sur lui. Quand il fut près de la porte et sur le point de l'ouvrir, il parla.

''Je voulais aussi savoir pourquoi avez-vous tout dit sur vous a Reborn mais… ça ne peu pas aider.''

''Je vais vous le dire alors.''

Iemitsu se retourna pour voir la fille et écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire.

''Bossu, crois en Reborn-san du plus profond de son cœur, même si cette personne n'est pas le Reborn-san qu'il a connu.''

''Quo-'' Iemitsu était sur le point de demander quand Chrome le coupa.

''S'il-vous-plaît partez et passez une bonne nuit. Nous devons tous nous préparer pour la bataille à venir.'' Lui dit Chrome, ne voulant pas plus discuter.

Iemitsu laissa tomber la question et partit.

* * *

Le lendemain à l'école, Ieyuji était silencieusement sur son siège, pensant au combat qui arriverait bientôt. Il pensait aussi à son grand frère qui était en ce moment sur son siège, écoutant Yamamoto et Gokudera parler. Les trois semblaient n'avoir aucun problème et ne s'inquiétaient pas du tout. Ieyuji se retrouva jaloux d'eux. C'était comme s'ils ne se souciait pas du monde.

Il vit alors Kyoko et Hana aller vers le groupe.

''Bonjour Tsuna-kun, Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera-kun.'' Les salua Kyoko.

''Yo Kyoko, Hana.'' Les salua Yamamoto tandis que Tsuna et Gokudera ne répondait pas.

''Tu m'appelles par mon prénom, le singe ?'' Hana bouillait d'irritation.

Yamamoto rigola.

''Mais au fait, j'ai entendu parler d'une Lutte de Sumo par mon frère aujourd'hui, c'est vrai ?'' Demanda Kyoko ce qui fit tressaillirent Gokudera et Yamamoto.

'Encore cette excuse !' Cria mentalement Gokudera.

Ieyuji qui écoutait, tressaillit aussi. 'Alors le combat à venir est devenu de la Lutte de Sumo !?'

''Haha, ouais, c'est vrai. Nous participons mais pas d'inquiétude, ton frère ira bien.'' La rassura Yamamoto.

Kyoko sourit un peu. ''J-Je sais… je l'ai vu travailler plus dur que jamais ces derniers jours. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais Onii-san continue de me dire que tout ira bien...''

Yamamoto lui donna un grand sourire et dit. ''Alors crois-en lui, Kyoko.''

Kyoko sourit et acquiesça. Quelque part elle avait été réconfortée. Seulement Hana trouvait cela suspicieux.

''Comme si j'allais croire cette stupide excuse, pourquoi vous nous dites pas la vérité, maintenant ?'' Demanda Hana.

''Tais-toi, femme stupide ou…'' Gokudera sourit. ''Tu t'inquiètes pour ton futur mari ?''

Hana rougie à cause de ce qu'il avait dit, ce qui était quelque chose dont elle ne s'attendait pas à entendre de quelqu'un d'autre. Hana commença à se disputer avec irritation mais il semblait que Gokudera n'était pas affecté par ses insultes. Gokudera bailla.

Ieyuji trouva cela curieux. Le bruyant fou de boxe Sasagawa Ryohei et la calme et intelligente Kurokawa Hana… quelle paire bizarre.

* * *

La nuit arriva et la bataille était sur le point de commencer. Le collège de Namimori : Ieyuji était avec Reborn, Fon et I-pin rencontrèrent Colonnello, Mochida, Ken et Chikusa au portail de l'école.

''Yo Yuji, j'ai cru que tu t'étais déjà enfuit.'' Sourit Mochida.

Ieyuji fronça les sourcils. ''Tout comme je pensais que tu t'étais suicidé après avoir été menacé par Hibari Kyoya.

Une veine apparut sur sa tête. ''Qu'es-qu'est-ce que c'est que ça !?''

''Hoy kora, il n'y a pas le temps de traîner ici, nous devons y aller, kora.'' Dit Colonnello, les coupant.

Ils décidèrent tous d'entrer.

''Je me demande pourquoi notre école, de tout les endroits existants ?'' Demanda Ieyuji, personne ne répondit, ce n'est pas comme s'il attendait une réponse.

''C'est silencieux ici, c'est vraiment le bon endroit ?'' Demanda Mochida quand ils s'arrêtèrent tous à l'entrée de l'école.

''Ils vous attendent depuis un certain temps.'' Dit une femme d'une voix familière.

Ils regardèrent tous en l'air et virent les deux Cervello de l'autre jour avec la Varia (excepté Xanxus). Ils entendirent des rires et se tournèrent sur la droite pour voir que Tsuna était avec Gokudera à sa droite, Yamamoto à sa gauche, Ryohei et Chrome derrière et Lambo sur l'épaule de Gokudera.

''Après une réunion officielle, l'ordre pour le combat du Conflit des Anneau de ce soir a été décidée.'' Dit le Cervello qui semblait être le leader.

L'autre Cervello continua. ''La première bataille sera entre les **Gardiens du Soleil**.''

''Gardien du Soleil… ça veut dire…'' Dit Ieyuji alors qu'il regardait son porteur de Soleil, choisit.

''On dirai que c'est d'abord ton tour Ken.'' Dit Chikusa alors qu'il remontait ses lunettes.

Ken sourit à l'annonce. ''Venez me chercher, byon !''

Du côté de la Varia...

''Oh la la, mon opposant est un animal, quel gâchis.'' Dit un homme (Où était-il actuellement une femme ? Qui sait?). C'est le Soleil de la Varia, Lussuria. Il regarda de l'autre côté et vit Tsunayoshi et les autres encourager leur Soleil, Sasagawa Ryohei. ''Heh, au moins il y a un homme qui est assez digne d'être mon adversaire.''

Ryohei regarda vers Lussuria et sourit. ''Voyons comment sera mené ce combat à l'EXTRÊME.''

Une des Cervello bougea et annonça. ''Nous allons commencer le Conflit des Anneaux pour la position de successeur.''

Les deux Cervello pointèrent à leur droite. ''Regardez par ici, s'il-vous-plaît.''

Les lumières s'allumèrent quand ils regardèrent tous l'endroit, où ils combattront et c'était un stade de boxe.

''Qu'-qu'est-ce que c'est !?'' Demanda Ieyuji.

''Un ring spéciale que nous avons préparé pour les Gardiens du Soleil.''

''Cette fois, nous avons fait un ring qui profite des spécialités du Gardien du Soleil. De même, nous allons mettre en place une zone de combat unique pour chaque bataille.

''Incroyable, je ne peux pas attendre, byon.'' Dit Ken excité.

''Calme ton excitation. Souviens-toi que tu dois te focaliser sur deux adversaires si tu veux gagner, kora.'' Lui rappela Colonnello.

''Je sais ça, byon.'' Lui dit Ken.

Yamamoto regarda le ring stupéfait et dit. ''Ça va être une bonne zone de combat, Sempai.''

Ryohei cogna ses poings ensemble et dit. ''Le ring est mon territoire !''

''Hehehehehe, je ne peux pas attendre que le combat commence ! Pas vrai, Stupidera ?'' Rigola Lambo excité à Gokudera.

''Tais-toi, Stupide Vache mais je pense que je suis d'accord avec ça.'' Gokudera sourit en réponse.

Gokudera regarda son Juudaime et dit. ''Juudaime allons trouver une bonne place pour regarder.''

Tsuna ne répondit pas, il marcha simplement, pour avoir une bonne vue. Sa famille le suivit. Ieyuji observa pendant une seconde son frère, puis le ring.

''Ahh le boss n'est pas encore là ? C'est mon moment de gloire sur la scène où je pourrais battre ce jeune homme et l'animal !'' Dit Lussuria.

Mammon dit alors. ''Il semble être absent.''

Squalo poursuivit. ''Y a pas moyen que ce trou du cul soit intéressé par un autre combat que le sien. Mieux encore, n'accepte pas ce pathétique combat qui ne nous convient vraiment pas. Je vais tous les prendre ! Je vais les couper en cinq, non, dix secondes !''

Reborn regardait la Varia et puis le Gardien du Soleil de Ieyuji, Ken. Il regarda du côté de Tsuna où ils avaient trouvés une place pour regarder et parler aussi bien avec l'un qu'avec les autres.

'La Varia sous-estime vraiment les deux côtés. Je suis intéressé de la façon dont Ken à grandi pendant son entraînement et je suis aussi curieux du Soleil de Tsuna, Sasagawa Ryohei…' Reborn sourit. 'Finalement.'

Fon et Colonnello virent le sourire mais ne posèrent pas de question. Ils pouvaient dire qu'il pensait à la même chose qu'eux, spécialement envers les gardiens de Tsuna.

* * *

Plus tard, les Cervello appelaient maintenant les challengers.

''Maintenant, Gardien du Soleil, s'il-vous-plaît venez dans le centre du ring.''

Lussuria marcha vers le ring mais se retourna et fit signe à la Varia, en disant. ''Je vais jouer !'' Puis partit.

Ken leva ses deux mains et sourit. ''C'est l'heure de botter quelques cul !'' Il marcha alors vers le ring.

Ryohei regarda les autres et sourit. ''Sawada, je vais te donner la médaille de la victoire, alors pas d'inquiétude à l'extrême !''

Chrome utilisa sa brume pour lire les pensées de Tsuna et dit à Ryohei. ''Bossu veut te dire de te retenir. N'utilise pas ta vraie force, à moins que ça ne soit nécessaire. Puisqu'ils ne sont pas les même personnes que nous connaissions.''

Ryohei sourit et dit. ''Tu peux compte sur moi à l'extrême !''

Ryohei se retourna, se dirigeant vers le ring.

''Tsuna qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par se retenir ?'' Demanda Yamamoto.

''Idiot, le Juudaime parle de nos Équipement Vongola, imbécile.'' Répondit Gokudera.

Yamamoto ria, se rendant déjà compte du sujet. ''Tu as raison. Bonne chance, Sempai !''

''Ne perd pas Ryohei-nii !' Cria aussi Lambo.

Ryohei leva son poing droit, leur disant 'Sûr.'

''Oh oh attend, nous ne devrions pas forcer un cercle ?'' Suggéra Yamamoto.

Gokudera tressaillit, Ryohei se retourna rapidement et revint vers eux.

''Oui à l'EXTRÊME ! J'ai toujours voulu faire ça, cela fait un moment depuis que nous l'avons fait. FAISONS-LE A L'EXTRÊME !''

''Idiot de baseballeur, nous n'avons pas besoin de faire ça !'' Dit Gokudera à Yamamoto.

''Allez Tête de Poulpe, faisons-le ! Juste comme aux vieux jours.'' Cria Ryohei à Gokudera.

''QUOI !'' Cria en retour Gokudera.

Tout le monde autour d'eux les regardaient, entendant complètement leur bruyante conversation. Ken et Lussuria étaient déjà sur le ring, n'attendant que lui. À la fin, ils formèrent un cercle, incluant Chrome, Lambo et Tsuna.

Ryohei cria leur encouragement en cercle. ''Ryohei… Fight !''

Ils le crièrent tous, excepté Tsuna et Chrome qui parlaient doucement. Ryohei semblait encore plus énergique maintenant.

''Très bien je sens que mon pouvoir déborde à l'EXTRÊME ! Il est temps de gagner la médaille !'' Cria Ryohei alors qu'il courait vers le ring.

''Bonne chance Sempai.'' L'encouragea Yamamoto.

''Tch, il n'y avait pas besoin de faire une telle chose.'' Grogna Gokudera.

Chrome rit, Lambo rigolait et Tsuna, dû à sa condition était silencieux, les regardant sans rien dire.

Ryohei alla finalement vers le ring et dit. ''Désolé, cela m'a pris un peu de temps, je suis à fond maintenant.''

''Tch, des gens si bruyant.'' Se plaignit Ken.

Lussuria rigola en réponse.

Ieyuji et les autres trouvèrent ça étrange pour eux mais pas Reborn. Cela montrait juste à quel point ils étaient une famille unie.

* * *

Les deux Cervello prirent les moitiés d'anneau de la Varia et du côté de Ieyuji. Elles annoncèrent les règles.

''Comme nous l'avons dit, le combat ici mettra vos vies en jeu. En ce moment, seulement un seul d'entre vous doit être debout pour être proclamé vainqueur.''

''Battez-vous jusqu'à la fin, tuer est autorisé, si vous vous demandez.''

''Hehe super !'' Dit Ken.

Ryohei ne réagit pas mais il savait une chose, tuer était quelque chose que son petit frère ne voulait pas qu'il fasse alors il ne les tuerait pas. Il enleva sa veste, montrant le haut de son corps et portant son Brassard du Soleil sur son bras droit. Lussuria se retrouva charmée par ce beau corps et alla vers lui.

''Quel beau corps que tu as là, boy, tu es mon type !'' Dit Lussuria.

'Alors il n'a pas changé du tout, même dans notre monde.' Pensa Ryohei pour lui-même et décida de laisser passer.

''C'est décidé, je te ramène à la maison.'' Dit Lussuria.

Ryohei et ses amis eurent une goutte de sueur, excepté Tsuna.

''Il y a peu de personne qui peuvent combattre Lussuria. Tout deux sont finis.'' Dit l'enfant, Mammon.

''Je ne suis pas sûr, kora.'' Dit Colonnello avec un sourire.

''C'est vrai, je suis sûr que ce gars a déjà une expérience au combat contre lui, il n'a aucune chance de gagner.'' Dit Reborn.

''Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire gamin ?'' Demanda Mochida.

''Sasagawa Ryohei. Il a l'expérience de l'avoir déjà combattu. Il doit connaître son style de combat aussi.'' Dit Reborn.

Ils trouvèrent cela curieux de la part l'enfant tueur à gage mais n'en demandèrent pas plus alors que le combat était sur le point de commencer.

* * *

Ryohei se mit en position en prenant son style de combat de boxe.

''Cette pose, c'est de la boxe, hein, pas très branchée…'' Lussuria enleva son manteau noir et se mit en position. ''Moi, Lussuria vais jouer avec vous en utilisant mon style ultime, le Muay Thai.''

Ken sourit, sortant ses différentes cartouches de crocs. ''Ramenez-vous, byon !''

L'atmosphère autour d'eux était tendue, ils se préparèrent à l'attaque.

* * *

''Comme je le pensais du Gardien du Soleil de la varia.'' Dit Reborn.

''Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?'' Demanda Ieyuji.

''En regardant à travers l'histoire, les Gardiens du Soleil ont de puissants poings et jambes. Briser l'adversité contre la Famille avec leur corps et devenir un brillant soleil… Ce sont les devoirs du Gardien du Soleil.'' Dit Reborn.

''Comparé à la Chaîne Animale et la boxe… c'est déjà un désavantage. C'est ce que tu essaie de dire Arcobaleno ?'' Demanda Chikusa.

''Non, nous le serons seulement durant ce combat.'' Reborn haussa les épaules.

* * *

''Hehehe, voyons combien de temps vous pourrez survivre tout les deux.'' Dit Lussuria aux deux autres.

''Dis-ça quand tu seras mort.'' Lui dit Ken.

Ryohei ne dit rien, il se concentrait juste sur le combat à venir alors qu'il fermait les yeux, attendant quelque chose.

Les Cervello parlèrent à ce moment. ''L'Anneau du Soleil, Lussuria vs Joshima Ken vs Sasagawa Ryohei, la bataille commence !''

Des lumières s'allumèrent, brillantes. La lumière était assez forte pour fermer les yeux d'une personne en raison de la luminosité. Ken ferma les yeux à la soudaine luminosité alors que Lussuria avec des lunettes de soleil alors il allait bien. Lussuria remarqua aussi Ryohei, ses yeux étaient fermés et la lumière ne le dérangeait pas.

* * *

Ieyuji et les autres (excepté Reborn) se couvrirent les yeux due à la soudaine luminosité, la Varia allait bien avec ça. Gokudera et les autres portaient déjà des lunettes de soleil noires, les protégeant de la luminosité excepté Tsuna qui ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Gokudera lui fit porter ses lunettes de soleil, protégeant les yeux de son Juudaime.

''Que-Pourquoi est-ce si brillant !?'' Cria Ieyuji.

''Ce ring à été crée pour les Gardiens du Soleil. C'est un colisée solaire créé par un faux soleil.'' Répondit une Cervello.

Reborn leur donna des lunettes de soleil à porter et ils le firent, leur permettant de voir.

''Merci gamin.'' Dit Mochida.

''Ne me remercie pas, Ce sont Tsuna et ses Gardiens qui me les ont donnés, me disant que ça pourrait être utile pour plus tard.'' Dit Reborn alors qu'il mettait les siennes.

Ils regardèrent tous avec surprise Tsuna et les autres avant de retourner leur attention vers le ring.

* * *

Ken avait du mal à ouvrir ses yeux. Il essayait mais ne pouvait rien voir d'autre que des lumières blanches. 'Je ne peux pas ouvrir les yeux, putain !'

''Tu es finis.'' C'était la voix de Lussuria et il était sur le point de le frapper mais Ryohei se tint devant lui et le défendit. Cela surpris la Varia et aussi les gardiens de Ieyuji. Ryohei avait toujours les yeux fermés et il semblait aller bien.

''Heh, ça se passe vraiment comme l'a dit la Tête de Poulpe.'' Dit Ryohei alors qu'il protégeait Ken de l'attaque de Lussuria.

Lussuria fit trois pas en arrière et sourit. ''Bien joué boy, même si je ne peux pas comprendre pourquoi tu as protégé ton ennemi.''

Ryohei sourit. ''J'aime battre en combat équitable. S'il ne peut pas voir maintenant ou qu'il ne peut pas se battre dans cette situation alors je ne vais pas le combattre. Vu que tu peux et que moi aussi alors je vais te combattre.'' Il regarda Ken et dit. ''Je vais attendre jusqu'à ce que tu trouve quelque chose pour nous rejoindre Ken.''

''Quoi ?''

Avant que Ken ne puisse en demander plus, Ryohei avait déjà chargé et commençait à se battre contre Lussuria en un contre un.

* * *

''Attend, ce n'est pas juste ! Pouvons-nous aussi donner des lunettes de soleil à Ken ?'' Dit Ieyuji.

''Nous ne pouvons autoriser un contact avec les Gardiens en plein combat. Si vous faites ça, il sera disqualifié.''

Chikusa grogna d'ennui.

''Ça concorde avec nos souvenirs, n'est-ce pas ?'' Murmura Yamamoto à Gokudera.

Gokudera acquiesça. Ils étaient tous concentrés sur le combat où se trouvait Ryohei qui continuait de frapper.

* * *

'Impossible, de penser que quelqu'un d'aussi jeune ait autant de force et soit plus puissant que moi !?' Pensait Lussuria de la force de Ryohei alors qu'il se défendait.

Lussuria utilisa son genou gauche qui avait une protection de métal en acier pour faire des dégâts mais fut arrêté par la paume gauche de Ryohei.

''Ton genou gauche à un protège-genou métallique composé d'acier, pas vrai ? Heh, c'est toujours pareil alors.'' Sourit légèrement Ryohei.

Lussuria trouva cela irritant et se recula à nouveau. Regardant attentivement Ryohei, il avait toujours les yeux fermés. ''Tu ne peux même pas voir, comment peux-tu savoir ou je suis et quel genre d'attaque je vais faire?'' Dit Lussuria.

Ryohei se redressa mais resta sur ses gardes et lui dit. ''D'après les sons. C'est vrai que je ne peux pas voir à travers cette luminosité mais ça ne veut pas dire que ça peut couvrir mes oreilles et mon esprit. J'ai extrêmement appris à ne pas dépendre que de mes propres yeux mais de tout mes sens. Je peux extrêmement sentir chacun de tes pas et mouvements au sol et je peux extrêmement t'entendre à travers mes oreilles, je peux toujours dire où tu es, même sans mes yeux.''

''Ohhh voyons voir si tu peux continuer alors, boy.'' Sourit Lussuria.

Ryohei recommença à le charger.

* * *

''I-incroyable, Ryohei-sempai.'' Mochida était impressionné par le combat de Ryohei.

Ieyuji acquiesça tout en regardant. La Varia continuait de regarder mais ils étaient aussi épatés par la force de Sasagawa Ryohei. Du côté de Tsuna d'une autre part, ils continuaient de regarder. Ayant confiance en les compétences de Ryohei.

* * *

Dans la bataille, les deux continuaient d'attaquer. Alors que les deux se heurtaient l'un contre l'autre, une attaque surprise leur parvint mais ils furent tout deux capable de l'éviter en même temps. Ils virent Ken en mode Wolf. Il haletait et ses yeux étaient toujours fermés mais il était capable de se concentrer sur le combat.

* * *

''Ken, il l'a fait !'' Dit Mochida.

I-pin était folle de joie alors que Chikusa souriait.

''Mode Wolf, les capacités que cet animal lui donne sont l'Agilité, des griffes, une augmentation de vitesse, des crocs et un bon sens de l'odorat. Avec cette cartouche de croc, il peut finalement détecter où ils sont grâce à leur odeurs, kora.'' Sourit Colonnello.

* * *

Ryohei qui pouvait sentir Ken, sourit. ''On dirait que tu as extrêmement écouté cette conversation Ken. C'est bien que tu es réalisé qu'il n'y a pas que tes yeux pour détecter tes ennemis. Les sentir par l'odeur peut être utile aussi.''

Ken sourit et dit. ''Ouais, je te remercie pour la leçon mais je vais te le faire regretter, byon.''

''Hehe, et bien, RENDONS LES CHOSES ENCORE PLUS AMUSANTE A L'EXTRÊME !'' Hurla Ryohei.

Il y avait un pouvoir qui se concentrait maintenant dans son poing.

* * *

''Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?'' Demanda Mochida.

''… Alors il va l'utiliser.'' Dit Gokudera.

''Pour rendre les choses équitables, pas vrai ?'' Dit Yamamoto avec un sourire.

Tsuna était silencieux.

* * *

Le combat : Ryohei avait son pied droit prêt alors qu'il rendait son corps assez dur pour son attaque à venir.

''Une puissante attaque ? Comme si j'allais perdre contre ça !'' Dit Lussuria alors qu'il se tenait prêt au poing à venir.

Ryohei sourit et dit. ''Qui t'a dit que c'était pour toi ? Je rends juste les choses équitables.''

''Quoi ?'' Dit Lussuria confus.

Sans un mot de plus, il le relâcha. '' **MAXIMUM CANON!** ''

Une puissante explosion frappa les lumières, les détruisant toute et la luminosité disparue. Ryohei ouvrit les yeux et souriait toujours, maintenant, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter.

''C'est ce que j'appelle rendre les choses équitables à l'EXTRÊME.'' Dit Ryohei.

Ken était maintenant capable d'ouvrir les yeux et sourit. ''OUI !''

''Impossible… tu avais planifié ça depuis le début ?'' Demanda Lussuria incrédule.

Ryohei ne répondit pas, il chargea juste et se battit contre Lussuria une fois de plus. Ken changea son mode en Mode Cheetah (Guépard) et rejoignit les deux autres.

* * *

Colonnello était choqué, cette technique était actuellement une de ses attaques.

''Colonnello est-ce que tu lui a appris cette attaque ?'' Demanda Fon à son camarade Arcobaleno.

''N-non, bien sûr que je ne lui ai pas appris ! J'entraînais ses deux-là ! Comment j'aurais pu lui apprendre, kora !?'' Colonnello était surpris et aussi confus.

''Alors comment a-t-il…'' Fon trouvait cela vraiment confus.

Reborn avait une supposition. Si cette attaque venait de Colonnello alors la seule possibilité que Ryohei soit capable d'utiliser cette technique était parce que Colonnello lui avait lui-même appris. Pas le Colonnello ici mais le Colonnello de leur monde. Reborn sourit. 'Alors dans leur monde, nous les avons entraînés.'

Gokudera qui regardait, soupira. ''Cette Tête de Gazon, il aurait pu juste tirer sur les lumière avec son poing en utilisant le sel qui s'était formé due à la déshydratation dans son corps. Ne me dites pas qu'il a oublié ce qu'il avait fait avant.''

''Ça doit être le cas, Hayato-nii. Souviens-toi, Ryohei-nii a une mémoire extrêmement faible pour se souvenir de ce genre de choses.'' Dit Lambo, bien qu'il se souvenait que de certaines choses sur cet événement de leurs temps car il avait dormi en plein milieu du combat.

* * *

Les trois continuaient de se battre sans interruption, souvent en double puis se battaient en un contre un. De leur combat, Ryohei semblait être un peu protecteur envers Ken mais faisait en sorte que personne, Ken inclut ne le remarque. Mais ses amis, Reborn, Fon et Colonnello le virent.

Lussuria utilisa sa grande vitesse pour faire plusieurs images de lui. Ken et Ryohei étaient concentrés car ils étaient tout les deux coincés par la vitesse de la double équipe.

''Tch, ce bâtard.'' Jura Ken.

Ryohei sourit et lui parla. ''Ken ne te laisse pas tromper par tes yeux.''

''Hein ?'' Ken se retourna vers Ryohei.

''Nous pouvons voir beaucoup de choses mais peu importe ce qui arrive, ils resteront comme un. Comme une illusion qui essaie de te tromper mais en réalité ce n'est pas réel. Concentre-toi Ken et apprends à le trouver avec tes oreilles et tes tripes.'' Lui dit Ryohei.

Ken pouvait le comprendre et ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur où il était. Ryohei sourit alors qu'il se concentrait lui aussi. Tout deux étaient silencieux. Lussuria trouva une opportunité pour les attaquer tout les deux en même temps alors qu'il utilisait genou en acier pour attaquer mais à son étonnement, Ken avec son poing frappa l'acier.

''Quoi !?'' Couina Lussuria.

Ken sourit alors qu'il voyait la fissure sur l'acier. Lussuria sauta en arrière rapidement. Ken prit l'opportunité pour attaquer Ryohei par derrière mais fut surpris de ne plus le trouver là.

''Bien joué Ken à l'extrême...mais.''

Ils regardèrent tous en l'air et virent Ryohei, il y avait deux lui.

''C'est la fin à l'EXTRÊME… **MAXIMUM INGRAM**!''

Un puissant coup de poing mélangé à des flammes de Soleil, les frappa tout les deux en même temps, créant une grande explosion à l'intérieur du ring entraînant un grande rafale de vent autour d'eux. Tout le monde, excepté Reborn et Tsuna durent se couvrir du fort vent.

* * *

Quand ça se calma, ils regardèrent tous le ring. Petit à petit, l'image du seul debout devint de plus en plus visible et quand ce fut clair, tout le monde fut surpris. C'était Sasagawa Ryohei. Il se tenait debout alors que Lussuria et Ken étaient au sol.

''K-Ken ?'' Appela Chikusa, ne pouvant pas croire que son camarade, Ken ait perdu.

Ryohei soupira, c'était finalement fini. Gokudera regarda sa montre.

''Plus rapide qu'avant, bien joué Tête de Gazon.'' Dit Gokudera.

Ryohei l'entendit et se retourna en souriant.

Ils entendirent un corps bouger et c'était Lussuria, toujours conscient et essayant de se relever. Ken était aussi conscient mais ne pouvait plus bouger.

'Putain… heh, j'ai perdu.' Pensa Ken. 'Mais… comment ce gars peut-il encore tenir ? Impossible.'

Lussuria fut finalement capable de se tenir debout, voulant toujours se battre.

''Suffit, ton corps n'est plus en condition pour combattre.'' Avertit Ryohei.

''T-Tais-toi… Je… Je peux toujours me battre !''Dit Lussuria avec force. Il y avait un soupçon de peur dans son ton.

Quand quelqu'un tira sur Lussuria par derrière. C'était Gola Mosca, le Gardien du Nuage de la Varia. Ça les surpris tous, un peu du côté de Tsuna et Ryohei.

''Comme attendu de l'assistant du boss, Gola Mosca.'' Dit Mammon.

''Quoi ?'' Dit Ieyuji.

''Ils ont tirés… sur leur propre camarade ?'' Dit I-pin stupéfait.

''Tuer les Faibles. C'est une des raison pour laquelle la Varia est une des plus puissantes organisations. Lussuria a paniqué parce qu'il avait peur de ça.'' Dit Reborn.

Ryohei était sur le point d'aller voir Lussuria quand il fut arrêté par les Cervello. Tout deux avait examinés Lussuria après avoir examinés Ken.

Les Cervello annoncèrent alors. ''Ken et Lussuria sont incapable de se battre. Par conséquent.''

''Le vainqueur est Sasagawa Ryohei.''

Gokudera, Yamamoto et Lambo n'étaient pas fous de joie après ce qu'ils avaient fait à Lussuria. Chrome lu les pensés de Tsuna et ensuite cria.

''Gardien du Soleil, ordre de Bossu, utilise ta Flamme du Soleil ! Soigne-les tout les deux, maintenant !''

''Ouais.'' Obéit Ryohei.

Ryohei porta rapidement le corps de Ken, le mettant près de Lussuria qui était toujours conscient mais était trop douloureux. Les deux Cervello essayèrent de l'arrêter mais furent arrêtés en un éclair, Yamamoto pointait son épée vers elles.

''Je détesterais faire ça, mais j'aimerais que vous reculiez pendant une minute si ça ne vous dérange pas.'' Dit Yamamoto avec un sourire trop serein et dangereux. Son intention de tuer était évidente dû au sourire qui faisait frémir les spectateurs.

''O-oy byon , qu'est-ce que tu es-»

''Tais-toi et garde tes forces.'' Le coupa Ryohei.

''VOIIII qu'est-ce que tu va faire de toute façon ?'' Cria Squalo mais personne ne lui répondit.

Ryohei concentra sa flamme dans son Brassard du Soleil sur son bras jusqu'à ce qu'il relâche sa flamme jaune et les touche. Cette dernière sortit de ses deux mains alors que Ryohei commençait à les soigner tout les deux tandis qu'il propageait ses flammes autours de leurs corps.

Lussuria le regarda avec incrédulité, d'une façon ou d'une autre la douleur se réduisait dans son corps, même dans son dos. De même pour Ken qui était très fatigué quelque part, son énergie revint.

'' _Briser l'adversité contre la Famille avec leurs corps et devenir un brillant soleil… Sont les devoirs de Gardien du Soleil…_ Ça peut être le rôle du soleil mais il y en a un autre qui est très important pour vous deux. Je vais vous le dire maintenant.'' Dit Ryohei.

Les deux l'écoutèrent.

''Le Gardien du Soleil possède aussi une flamme appelé flamme du Soleil, qui est ce que j'ai utilisé sur vous. La caractéristique de la flamme du Soleil est l' **Activation**. Ça a le pouvoir d'induire et d'améliorer l'efficacité de n'importe quel type d'activité. Il apporte également un soutient tel que le soin et le renforcement des individus, bien que parfois il stimule les muscles et les articulations, augmentant ainsi considérablement la fonction corporelle de l'utilisateur.''

''N'est-ce pas la chose que tu viens d'utiliser ?'' Demanda Ken.

''Yep, mon _Maximum Ingram_ est un exemple.'' Sourit Ryohei.

''Qui aurait pu penser que Ryohei-nii avait appris à expliquer, à plus ou moins long terme Hayato-nii.'' Les yeux de Lambo était grands ouvert, attentif à la façon dont était capable d'expliquer Ryohei.

''Je suis d'accord avec toi.'' Agréa Gokudera, les yeux lui aussi grand ouvert, il semblerait que le Gardien du Soleil, fou de boxe avait été capable de bien expliquer.

Reborn sourit, stupéfait que Ryohei puisse utiliser sa Flamme de Soleil de lui même.

Ryohei finit de les soigner et se leva.

''Alors comment vous sentez-vous ?'' Demanda Ryohei.

Ken s'assied, s'étira et commença à sauter autour et lui fit face avec un grand sourire. ''Mieux que jamais ! C'est comme si je ne mettais jamais battu, byon.''

Lussuria s'assied aussi et regarda son dos, voyant que s'était complètement soigné.

''Merci à toi, jeune homme.'' Dit Lussuria à Ryohei.

Ryohei lui sourit en retour. Yamamoto, qui avait arrêté les deux Cervello, retira son épée.

''Merci pour l'attente, vous pouvez y aller maintenant.'' Dit Yamamoto aux deux Cervello avant de partir.

Les Cervello se regardèrent l'un et l'autre et commencèrent à parler.

''Recevez votre Anneau, Sasagawa Ryohei.''

Ryohei alla vers les deux Cervello et pris les deux moitiés d'Anneaux. Ryohei le combina ensemble pour qu'il devienne complet et sourit.

''J'AI GAGNE A L'EXTRÊME !'' Hurla Ryohei bruyamment.

''Tu l'as fait, Sempai.''Dit joyeusement Yamamoto.

''OUAIS !'' Cria Ryohei à l'extrême.

Chikusa alla vers Ken.

''Tu vas bien Ken ?'' Demanda Chikusa.

''Ouais, grâce à ce gars, byon, même si j'ai perdu contre lui.'' Dit Ken.

Les Cervello annoncèrent rapidement. ''Maintenant, c'est la fin des combats pour ce soir et maintenant, nous annoncerons régulièrement le combat de la nuit suivante.''

''Il y en a déjà un autre ?'' Demanda Ieyuji.

''VOIIII. Laisse-moi combattre le prochain !'' Cria Squalo.

''Le prochain combat sera la bataille des **Gardiens de la Foudre**.''

Les prochain à se battre seront Leviathan ou Levi de la Varia, du côté de Ieyuji ce sera Brina et du côté de Tsuna, ce sera Lambo.

''Tu les as entendu Stupide Vache.'' Dit Gokudera.

Lambo soupira. ''Donc je vais faire de mon mieux demain, alors.''

Tsuna regardait le dos de Lambo, une pointe d'inquiétude était visible dans ses yeux.

''Alors la Foudre c'est Brina, n'est-ce pas ?'' Demanda Ieyuji à Reborn.

''Ouais. Elle a été entraîné par mon Dame Dino, je me demande à quel point elle est devenu forte.'' Dit Reborn.

Leviathan ou Levi sourit. ''Finalement, c'est mon tour.''

''Nous vous verrons demain.''

Les deux Cervello sautèrent pour partir et le ring explosa. Gokudera et Yamamoto protégèrent immédiatement Tsuna qui était près du ring. Ken et Chikusa sautèrent en arrière eux aussi. Ieyuji et les autres reculèrent pour être frappé par quelque chose. Ryohei resta sur sa position et vit le Gola Mosca prendre Lussuria et bientôt la Varia disparue.

Tout ce qui restait était la Famiglia de Ieyuji et de Tsuna. Ryohei alla vers ses amis.

''Vous allez bien les gars à l'extrême ?'' Demanda Ryohei.

''Ouais, heureusement Tsuna et Chrome ne sont pas blessés.'' Dit Yamamoto. ''Au fait Sempai, félicitations.''

Gokudera sourit. ''Maintenant nous avons un anneau qui est l'Anneau du Soleil hein.''

Ryohei sourit alors qu'il regardait l'anneau complet.

Ieyuji qui les regardait, serra les poings, n'aimant pas le fait qu'ils aient gagnés.

Reborn sourit et puis regarda Ieyuji. Il pouvait sentir la rage de ce dernier parce qu'ils avaient gagné. Il regarda ensuite de l'autre côté et vit Tsuna qui ne regardait pas ses amis mais eux. Reborn pouvait voir son regard concerné. Il semblait aussi agité car il voulait obtenir les anneaux le plus vite possible. Reborn savait pourquoi, après que Yamamoto lui ai parlé de la petite teinte de la Flamme Rouge Foncé dans la flamme de Ciel de Ieyuji mais il y avait toujours des pièces manquantes et il attendrai cette réponse.

* * *

Iemitsu et Basil qui avaient secrètement regardés le combat, étaient impressionnés par la performance de Sasagawa Ryohei. Ils ne pouvaient pas croire que quelqu'un qui avait un si grand potentiel était du côté de Tsuna.

* * *

Bientôt, Hana et Kyoko arrivèrent, inquiets pour leur grand frère. Ils virent le ring détruit et demanda des réponses. Juste comme avant, ils leurs dirent que c'était un Tournoi de Lutte de Sumo. Ieyuji et les autres firent aussi cette excuse, en leur faisant croire que c'était ça et ainsi elles ne poseraient pas trop de questions.

Pour le moment, ils avaient tous besoin de se reposer et de se préparer pour le prochain combat.

* * *

Je suis dans ma semaine de cadeau, alors voilà un chapitre de Soulless en avance encore une fois ^^ j'espère que ça vous fait plaisir ^^ Alors comment avez vous trouvez ce chapitre avec Ryohei ? Aller que le Conflit des Anneaux continu ! A Samedi les gens avec Cielo! Ciao~


	9. Battle: Lightning

Auteur : SeventhAssassin

Traducteur : Heyli13

Correctrice : Syt the Evil Angel

KHR ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à SeventhAssassin qui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et KHR appartient à Akira Amano !

J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésiter pas à me faire des retours !

Merci à : Tsuki Banritt, Caliste et Yuiu pour les Reviews.

Yuiu : Oui notre petit Lambo même si il est adulte à l'intérieur est tout de même un enfant alors souhaitons lui bonne chance pour se combat ! Merci pour le com ! ps: tu les collectionne tu as la 27e Review donc = Tsuna ^^ oui je sais c'est bête mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher quand je l'est vu ^^

Merci à: Akayu, Alycia Panther, Amnesia Riku, Anonimo XD, ao no oni, Aube Crépusculaire, Audragon, AuroreMalfoy, avion en papier, Boow, Cheshire. , Cosmos Asma, Crazy-iya, Darkemeraud, Enelica, fatimaestrellitadeplatagmail, Haku132, HarukaN, Hebihime, Hibari Shizuka, katakumine, kedy ichyo, Iobalunallena LolitaUp, Lyaku, Lynnah O'Crazy, mangas281, marjo1607, Minilod, mizuki akuma, mukutsuna93, Nekuko, nonotiti2, Noyr Desyre, Oshurei, Plume d'Akusa, RedBloodAlice, roldecanela, sakurachan222, Sasam Moon, scarletkawaii666,Selena Psycho, Shin no panda, sinegas22, superlulu1266, susukara, Syt the Evil Angel, terino, Thunder-Death, Walarisse, Wispers-Write, Yuiu, YumeBaka et Zentipeut pour avoir mit en favoris et Follow.

 **Ps je poste un peu en avance car j'ai sommeil et que je vais sûrement pas avoir le temps demain de poster car je taf toute la semaine.**

Je vous dit bonne lecture~

* * *

 **Statut du Conflit des Anneaux**

 **Tsuna - 1**

 **Ieyuji - 0**

 **Xanxus – 0**

 **Chapitre 9: Le Combat de la Foudre / Gardiens de la Foudre**

Ieyuji se réveilla plus tôt que d'habitude le lendemain, mais il ne quitta pas son lit, il resta juste la, réfléchissant au combat à venir. Reborn alla dans sa chambre. Il ne se soucia pas de frapper à la porte et alla vers le garçon.

''C'est rare pour toi d'être réveillé si tôt Baka Yuji.'' Pointa Reborn avec son visage habituel, il était difficile de savoir si Reborn souriait actuellement.

Ieyuji regarda Reborn pendant une seconde, puis regarda le plafond à nouveau et parla. ''Hey Reborn, que peux tu dire à propos du combat ?''

Reborn regarda attentivement son étudiant et lui répondit. ''Dès le départ Baka Yuji, Ken et Lussuria avaient déjà perdu.''

Les yeux de Ieyuji s'élargirent et il s'assied pour regarder l'Arcobaleno. ''Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?''

''Tu as vu les flammes de Ryohei ? La flamme jaune était une Flamme de Dernière Volonté mais d'un élément différent. C'était une Flamme de Soleil et tu pouvais clairement voir qu'il avait un contrôle total dessus. Si jamais il avait utilisé sa flamme dès le début, ça aurait été une mauvaise nouvelle pour eux.'' Lui expliqua Reborn.

''Mais Ken a été entraîné par ton ami, Colonnello, non ? Alors pourquoi il n'est pas assez fort pour les vaincre !?'' Cria Ieyuji de colère.

Reborn lui répondit. ''Parce qu'il a plus d'expérience que lui. Baka Yuji si tu continues d'agir comme ça alors tu ne gagneras jamais.''

"Tch"

Les poings de Ieyuji se resserrèrent. Il ne voulait pas perdre, spécialement contre son frère, son Sans Âme de Frère ! Il regarda Reborn, qui maintenant voyait une Flamme Rouge Sombre dans ses yeux. À la grande surprise bien cachée de l'Arcobaleno.

''Reborn, entraîne moi, je veux le vaincre. Je ne laisserais pas ce sans âme de frère qui est le mien, me surpasser !''

Reborn observa attentivement la flamme. 'Cette flamme...'

'' _C'est une des flammes les plus dangereuse, à laquelle nous ayons fait face Reborn. Nous la détestons et … nous voulons qu'elle disparaisse. À cause de cette flamme… nous avons perdu quelqu'un qui nous était précieux, cet incident à brisé Tsuna… nous ne voulons pas que ça se reproduise._ ''

Reborn se souvenait du jour où Yamamoto lui avait parlé de cette Flamme Rouge Foncé. Il semblait… terrifié et en même temps, en colère. La flamme qui avait causé la perte de quelqu'un qui leur était précieux, veut dire que quelqu'un était mort et que cette personne était très importe pour Tsuna, pour le briser.

'' _Reborn_ … _s'il-te-plaît, jusqu'à_ _ce que nous puissions pleinement agir… surveille Ieyuji. Si quelque chose semble bizarre autour de lui, s'il-te-plaît dit le nous et nous réfléchirons au moyen de l'aider. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser cette flamme le posséder,_ _si ça le faisait..._ ''

"Reborn?"

Reborn fut coupé dans ses pensées quand Ieyuji l'appela.

''Est-ce que tu m'écoutes Reborn ?'' Demanda Ieyuji, trouvant ça bizarre pour lui de rêvasser.

''Je t'écoute et je ne rêvassais pas. Je réfléchissais au meilleur entraînement pour toi. Tu n'as toujours pas complété l'autre phase de ton entraînement et nous devons nous dépêcher Baka Yuji.'' Lui dit Reborn.

La flamme Rouge Sombre dans les yeux de Ieyuji disparue et le jeune jumeau sourit. ''Ouais !''

"…"

Reborn savait que surpasser Tsuna était impossible, alors qu'il avait vu l'hyper intuition de Tsuna en premier et savait à quel point Tsuna était un Decimo réussi d'un autre monde, mais il ne le dirait pas encore à Ieyuji. Aussi longtemps que ça pouvait arrêter cette flamme rouge sombre que Tsuna et le reste méprisait tellement.

* * *

D'une autre part, Tsuna était déjà réveillé et déjà assis sur son lit avec Chrome se tenant près de lui. Devant eux, le Lambo adulte apparut grâce au bazooka des dix ans.

''T-Tsuna-nii ?'' Interrogea le Lambo adulte, choqué de rencontrer Tsuna.

* * *

Ieyuji s'entraînait avec Basil à la place d'aller à l'école ce jour, sous la supervision de Reborn.

* * *

Il pleuvait quand ils arrivèrent à l'école. Ils utilisaient des parapluies pour se couvrir et Brina était arrivée la dernière en portant un imperméable.

''Tu es la.'' Dit Reborn quand Brina arriva.

''Et bien, c'est mon tour, je ne peux pas ruiner mon moment, n'est-ce pas ?''

''Tch, qu'elle salope.'' Murmura doucement Mochida mais elle l'entendit.

''Je vais te tuer, faiblard.'' Brina regarda le capitaine du Kendo.

Mochida la railla. ''Essais !''

''Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça.'' Soupira Chikusa au badinage.

Fon soupira aussi, tandis que Colonnello restait silencieux. Les deux continuèrent comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent deux voix de femmes familières.

''Nous vous attendions Sawada Ieyuji et ses Gardiens.''

Ils regardèrent en l'air et ils virent les deux Cervello en des imperméables noirs.

''Encore ses femmes, byon.'' Murmura Ken.

Les deux Cervello indiquèrent la direction du prochain combat qui avait été annoncé. ''Ce sera l'emplacement du champ de bataille de ce soir.''

Ils regardèrent tous l'endroit qu'elles pointaient et c'était le toit.

''Le prochain combat est sur le toit… hein.'' Dit Ieyuji.

Il y eu un éclair qui frappa au-dessus d'eux.

* * *

Quand ils arrivèrent au toit, ils furent surpris de ne pas voir la Varia. I-pin regarda les alentours, essayant de trouver quelqu'un.

''Tsuna-nii et Lambo ne sont pas la.'' Dit I-pin.

''Nous sommes la I-pin.''

Ils regardèrent en l'air et virent Tsunayoshi avec Gokudera, Yamamoto, Lambo et Chrome. Ils portaient tous des imperméables.

''Frère sans âme.'' Appela Ieyuji. Ne s'embêtant pas à cacher son immense aversion pour le plus vieux.

Gokudera et les autres se contrôlèrent pour ne pas le frapper. Tsuna le regardait, pas du tout affecté. La foudre continuait de frapper au-dessus d'eux.

Ieyuji et les autres regardèrent les alentours et Mochida demanda.

''Quel genre de terrain c'est cette fois ?''

''La zone de combat de se soir est un paratonnerre approprié pour le gardien de la Foudre, les Elettrico Circuits.'' (Circuits électrique)

Un autre éclair frappa et toucha le paratonnerre qui propagea l'électricité au sol.

''Tu te fiches de moi, byon, le sol est aussi électrifié, byon.'' Ken avait les yeux écarquillés.

''Des fils spéciaux qui conduisent facilement l'électricité qui courent le long du sol de l'Elettrico Circuit. La foudre qui frappe les paratonnerres est renforcée plusieurs fois et les traverses.''

''QUOI !?'' Cria Mochida. ''C-c'es-c'est terrible… non ? J-je veux dire… juste se tenir la vous brûlerait vif !''

Gokudera dit alors. ''Elles ont installé ça pour ce match sachant qu'il y aurait un orage.''

''Héhé, ça va être intéressant !'' Sourit Lambo excité.

''Lambo.'' L'appela Chrome. Lambo regarda derrière lui et elle continua. ''S'il-te-plaît, fais attention. De nous tous, ton corps n'est toujours pas assez fort. Ton esprit et ta force mentale sont fort mais ta force physique et ton corps sont...''

Lambo sourit alors rassurant. ''Ne t'en fait pas Chrome-nee, je connais mes limites et je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour gagner ça. Pour Tsuna-nii.''

''Lambo fait juste de ton mieux. C'est bon si tu ne gagnes pas mais revint au moins en vie. C'est ce que l'on souhaite tous pour toi à l'extrême.'' Dit Ryohei au plus jeune.

Lambo acquiesça. ''Je le ferais. Tsuna-nii m'a dit la même chose. Sigh, j'aimerais être dans mon corps d'adulte pour pouvoir donner tout ce que j'ai sans vous vous en fassiez pour moi.'' Soupira-t-il.

Yamamoto alla vers Lambo et lui caressa la tête. ''Maa maa, tout va bien Lambo. Tu es notre enfant Gardien.''

''Ne m'appelle pas enfant, Idiot de Baseballeur !'' Cria Lambo ennuyé d'être traité comme un enfant. Yamamoto rigola.

Ieyuji et les autres les regardaient. Quelque part, ils pouvaient sentir leur aura de famille qui s'épanouissait autour d'eux. C'était chaleureux, comme si tu voulais les rejoindre. Ieyuji secoua la tête, retournant à la réalité et regarda sa Gardienne de la Foudre.

''Peux tu gagner ?'' Demanda Ieyuji à Brina.

Brina ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle sortit ses pistolets et se prépara alors qu'elle enlevait son imperméable. Elle portait un long bas noir, une veste noir avec des lignes verte sur le côté, semblable à la Veuve Noire des Avengers dans l'esprit de Ieyuji. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en queue de cheval.

''Commençons.'' Brina était assez impatiente.

''Gardien de la Foudre, s'il-vous-plaît, venez au centre.''

''Votre adversaire vous attends depuis deux heures.''

''Deux heures ?'' Interrogea Mochida.

Ils remarquèrent finalement Levi se tenant dans les ombres du toit de l'autre côté. Squalo, Bel, Gola Mosca et Mammon apparurent après. Tous portaient une capuche.

''Shishishi, Levi est encore arrivé deux heures plus tôt ?''

Mammon dit alors. ''Contrairement à toi, il est plutôt gauche de cette façon.''

''Shishishi je ne peux pas le croire.'' Sourit étrangement Bel.

Squalo qui n'avait plus patience dit. ''VOIIII ! Dépêchez vous et termine ça rapidement !''

''Et bien, faisons ça à nouveau, tout le monde !'' Cria Ryohei, en disant ça.

Ryohei poussa les autres, faisant faire à leur groupe un cercle à nouveau.

''Mettez s'y un peut d'esprit !'' Dit Ryohei. Il cria alors fort. ''Lambo ! Fight !''

Ils crièrent tous, sauf Tsuna et toujours d'un doux ton pour Chrome. Le plus bruyant était Lambo lui-même.

''Encore byon ?'' Dit Ken. Chikusa n'y trouva aucun problème.

Les trois Arcobaleno sourirent.

''Lambo si nécessaire, ne te retiens pas et montre leur ton vrai pouvoir.'' Dit Gokudera alors qu'il tendait à Lambo son _Casque de la Foudre Version X._

''Ehhh ? Pourquoi je serais le seul qui ait le droit de montrer toute ma force ? Je ne le ferais pas.'' Bouda Lambo.

''Stupide Vache, tu sais que tu es en danger, n'est-ce pas ?'' L'avertit Gokudera.

Lambo soupira avant de prendre le casque. ''Okay, je sais mais si je peux, je ne l'utiliserais pas.''

Les autres écoutaient leur conversation. Ils entendirent 'se retenir'. La Varia était énervé tandis que du côté de Ieyuji, ils étaient confus par ce qu'ils voulaient dire.

* * *

Lambo alla sur champ de bataille. Les deux Cervello avaient fini de vérifier les moitiés d'anneaux et les prirent.

Les Cervello dirent alors. ''L'Anneau de la Foudre, Leviathan vs Brina vs Bovino Lambo. Le combat commence !''

Les trois restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, s'observent les un les autres. Lambo prit cette opportunité pour mettre son casque et rapidement, Levi était déjà près de lui et l'attaqua. Lambo sauta pour l'éviter. Levi était en colère et rata qu'il y avait du gravier en dessous et explosa. Levi réussit à se couvrir de l'explosion.

* * *

''Shishishi, ce gamin est incroyable.'' Dit Bel.

''Mais il va mourir dans une seconde, comme pour la fille.'' Dit Mammon.

* * *

Brina commença à tirer sur Lambo. Lambo se tourna dans les airs et soudainement, il tenait déjà un lance roquettes et tirait sur Brina. Brina fut capable de les éviter mais fut attaqué par Levi, heureusement elle se défendit avec ses pistolets.

* * *

''Je ne peux pas croire, qu'un gamin puisse se battre !?'' Mochida était abasourdit par les prouesses de Lambo.

* * *

C'est quand ils entendirent qu'un autre coup de foudre allait bientôt frapper le paratonnerre. Levi et Brina avaient sauté, excepté Lambo. Lambo avait été frappé mais au lieu de montrer de la douleur, il se concentra sur l'électricité, essayant de tenir.

* * *

''Lambo !'' Cria I-pin. Même s'ils étaient actuellement ennemis, I-pin ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiète pour son ami, Lambo.

* * *

Une fois le coup électrique terminé, il resta debout. Levi et Brina se posèrent et regardèrent l'enfant, surprit qu'il soit encore debout.

* * *

''Après avoir été frappé tant fois par de l'électricité, sa physiologie à changé. C'est un **Elettrico Cuoio**.'' Expliqua Gokudera pour le côté de Ieyuji.

''Qu'est-ce que sa veut dire, byon ?'' Demanda Ken.

Reborn répondit pour lui. ''Ça veut dire Peau Électrique en Japonais, la peau peu facilement conduire l'électricité.''

Gokudera continua. ''Quand la foudre le frappe et passe à travers sa peau jusqu'au sol, il y a presque aucun dégât pour son cerveau ou ses organes.''

''Non seulement il devient la foudre qui peut blesser l'ennemi mais il devient la foudre qui accepte tout les dégâts envers la Famille et les détruit. C'est le devoir du Gardien de la Foudre.'' Ajouta Reborn.

''Alors cet enfant, le corps de Lambo illustre ce devoir, j'ai raison n'est-ce pas Reborn ?'' Conclut Fon. Reborn acquiesça en réponse.

''C'est pourquoi il est notre plus grand Gardien de la Foudre et que personne d'autre ne pourra le remplacer.'' Leur dit fièrement Ryohei.

* * *

Levi leur lança un regard noir.

* * *

''Hey, je parie que ça a activé Levi.'' Dit Bel.

''J'en suis sur. Maintenant, Levi brûle de jalousie.'' Dit Mammon.

Gokudera regarda le combat et se frappa le visage d'une main. Il frappa Ryohei sur la tête et dit. ''Maintenant que tu l'as dit Tête de Gazon ! L'autre personnalité de se gars va sortir.''

''Autre personnalité ?'' Demanda Yamamoto.

''Sa jalousie.'' Dit simplement Gokudera.

* * *

''Digne de devenir le Gardien de la Foudre ?'' Dit Levi d'un ton plutôt moqueur mais aussi remplit d'envie.

Levi se souvient alors de son passé, au sujet des combats avec Xanxus le regardant dans l'ombre.

'J'ai accompli la mission la plus brutal avec perfection et je n'ai jamais été en retard à un rendez-vous.'

Après avoir fini ses hommes, Xanxus lui avait dit 'Bon travail' à la fin et cela l'avait rendu heureux.

'Parce que je voulais que le boss me félicite. C'est pourquoi je suis devenu un Gardien. Être reconnu par le boss est ma seule raison de vivre.'

Brina regarda le gars avec curiosité. Lambo releva la tête, comme si un choc électrique n'était rien pour lui.

''Et là, un gamin comme toi…'' Levi courut vers Lambo.

Levi le frappa mais il utilisa son casque pour se défendre. Même s'il y avait de l'électricité qui courait à travers le casque, il s'en fichait.

''Déjà jaloux ? Yare yare Levi, tu devrais vraiment être un enfant à la place d'être un adulte.'' Dit Lambo.

''Meurt.'' Murmura Levi alors qu'il sortait une de ses épée électrique qui ressemblait à des parapluies, qui étaient appelées _Paraboles_ et était sur le point de le poignarder mais Lambo fit un plan pour s'échapper alors qu'il utilisait une grenade. Levi sauta en arrière loin de l'explosion et Lambo aussi. Lambo enleva son casque et mit rapidement ses cornes préférées.

Lambo toucha le sol et sourit. '' **Thunder Set !** ''

L'électricité de Lambo sortit de ses cornes.

* * *

''Hein ?'' Bel était confus.

* * *

'' **Elettrico Cornata !** '' Lambo chargea vers Levi avec une grande vitesse. Même dans un petit corps, il était capable d'utiliser l'électricité pour aller plus vite que sa vitesse habituelle d'enfant.

Levi se défendit avec son épée ressemblant à un parapluie mais à son incrédulité, il fut repoussé de plus en plus loin. Lambo continuait de le pousser avec l'aide de son électricité. Brina qui regardait, était étonnée par l'enfant. Elle sourit, pensant qu'elle pouvait finalement avoir un adversaire digne.

Brina pointa son pistolet sur sa cible. '' **Projettile Ellectrico !** ''

Elle tira une balle électrique. Tout deux le remarquèrent et se tirèrent vers l'arrière pour l'éviter. Brina continua de tirer des balles électriques sur Lambo mais il utilisa l'électricité pour bouger plus vite et les éviter. Levi la rejoignit et cibla Lambo. Ils faisaient équipe à deux contre lui.

* * *

''Équipe double !? Ils sont sérieux ?'' Dit Yamamoto, n'aimant pas la situation.

''On dirait qu'ils veulent s'en prendre à lui en premier, tout les deux. Peut être que c'est parce que nous avons gagné un anneau.'' Parla Chrome tout en y pensant.

''Qu'est-ce que tu penses de la situation Tête de Poulpe ?'' Demanda Ryohei.

Gokudera continua de regarder et regarda son boss. Tsuna regardait, ne faisant rien. Reborn les observa, ils semblaient s'inquiéter pour leur plus jeune Gardien. En repensant au combat quand ils firent équipe contre lui, Reborn pouvait voir que Lambo était un enfant incroyable. Même si c'était un enfant il pouvait toujours suivre les adultes. Il suffit de lui ajouter une tétine au cou et il pourrait devenir l'un des Arcobaleno.

'Peut être qu'il serait un bon remplaçant pour Verde.'

* * *

Lambo qui évitait les deux attaques trouvait ça ennuyant. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers sa famille, voyant que Tsuna le regardait toujours.

'Tsuna-nii, je vais te prouver que je ne vais pas échouer et perdre. Je ne vais pas perdre comme la dernière fois. Je vais GAGNER POUR TSUNA-NII ! Alors pour faire ça… je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de laisser ça à mon moi du futur.'

Lambo évita à nouveau les deux attaquent et sortit quelque chose de ses cheveux.

* * *

''C'est… !'' Gokudera était surpris que Lambo l'ai actuellement apporté.

* * *

Ils regardèrent tous l'arme de Lambo. Ils l'attaquèrent encore tout les deux alors que Levi le chargeait avec son épée tandis que Brina tirait d'autre balles électrique. Lambo jeta le Bazooka sur lui pour éviter les attaques qui arrivait. De la fumé rose en sortit, ce qui les arrêta.

* * *

''Qu'e-Qu'est-ce que c'était juste à l'instant ?'' Demanda Ieyuji.

''Le Bazooka des 10 ans.'' Dit Reborn.

''Le Bazooka des 10 ans ?'' Questionna Mochida.

''Le Bazooka des 10 ans est une invention de la Bovino Famiglia. C'est une arme qui échange sa Cible avec leur futur eux.'' Expliqua Reborn.

Ieyuji leva un sourcil, incapable de comprendre jusqu'à ce qu'il entende quelqu'un parler.

* * *

''Yare, yare.''

Levi et Brina étaient tout deux prudent mais furent surpris de voir que Lambo n'était plus la, un adolescent avait pris sa place. C'était la version adulte de Lambo.

''Je mangeais le gâteau que Tsuna-nii m'avait donné et j'arrive ici de nul part.'' Dit le Lambo adulte.

Levi lui lança un regard noir.

* * *

Chikusa l'observa attentivement et demanda. ''Qui est-ce ?''

Ryohei lui répondit. ''C'est notre Gardien de la Foudre, Lambo. Le Lambo dans 10 ans !''

Ieyuji, Ken, Mochida et I-pin étaient surpris.

Squalo grogna d'ennuis. ''Tch, qui c'est ? C'est un étranger.''

''Non, il est le Gardien de la Foudre dans 10 ans, il a été appelé par le Bazooka des 10 ans.''

''Ainsi nous reconnaissons qu'il est candidat que le match continu.''

* * *

Lambo se releva pour leur faire face.

* * *

''Shishishi, comme c'est intéressant...''

''C'est la première fois que je le vois.'' Dit Mammon alors qu'il regardait le Lambo de quinze ans.

* * *

''Donc vue ce qu'il se passe, mon jeune moi ne peut pas vous combattre en même temps à cause de son corps qui est trop petit, alors il a utilisé le bazooka des 10 ans pour m'appeler et me laisser tout, hein…'' Dit le Lambo adulte et fit un petit sourire. ''5 minutes ne seront peut être pas assez mais bon, je vais essayer de vous finir en un coup.''

Brina sourit. ''Quelle confiance que tu as là.''

Levi dit alors. ''Ne frime pas plus que moi.''

Le Lambo adulte dit alors. ''Ça serait impossible. J'ai ce qu'il faut pour être une star… n'était-ce pas ma ligne d'avant ?''

''Oui, ça l'était.'' Dit Gokudera se qu'entendit Lambo.

Lambo adulte se retourna et leur fit signe un moment et se retourna vers les deux autres.

''Maintenant allons-y, ne perdons pas de temps et finissons en.'' Dit le Lambo adulte alors qu'un autre coup de foudre arrivait.

Les deux sautèrent à cause du choc électrique qui arrivait, excepté Lambo. Il sourit et accepta le choc électrique dans son corps.

* * *

'Ushishishi, ce gars est fou.'' Ria Bel.

* * *

'' **Thunder Set !** '' Lambo avait ses cornes sur la tête.

Le Lambo adulte relâcha un peu d'électricité par ses cornes et de son corps. Après le choc, il semblait complètement rechargé et ce tourna vers eux. Lambo commença par frapper Levi qui réussi à éviter chacun d'eux. Brina tira des balles électriques sur eux. Levi sauta en arrière mais pas Lambo.

Lambo courut vers elle en même temps, glissant pour éviter d'être touché par les balles ce qui surprit Brina.

'' **Elettrico Cornata !** '' Appela Lambo alors qu'il chargeait et frappa Brina. Brina utilisa ses pistolets pour se défendre mais l'électricité qui sortait de ses cornes était trop pour elle.

''Même si tu portais un costume pour les chocs électriques, ça ne fonctionnerait pas.'' Dit le Lambo adulte .

"Tch"

Levi vit une opportunité alors qu'il sortait ses paraboles.

" **Levi Volta!** "

Lambo sourit et recula de Brina et toucha le sol.

" **Elettrico Reverse!** "

Levi relâcha son Levi Volta se qui frappa le Lambo adulte et Brina mais Lambo n'était pas tellement affecté alors qu'il utilisait son Elettrico Reverse pour libéré l'électricité de l'attaque de Levi et la propager au sol, choquant Levi en même temps.

* * *

''I-Incroyable, kora ! Ce n'était pas seulement les deux mais tout les trois, kora !'' Colonnello resta bouche bée devant les prouesses de Lambo.

''Ouais, utiliser cet Elettrico Reverse était une bonne idée.'' Ajouter Reborn.

''Habituellement c'était le Lambo de 20 ans qui pouvait utiliser cette technique mais c'est devenu différent aujourd'hui. Notre Lambo actuelle connaît déjà cette attaque et donc il n'y a pas besoin de son lui dans 20 ans ici, à moins que cette Stupide Vache ré-utilise le bazooka des 10 ans.'' Dit Gokudera.

''Tu as raison.'' Convenu Yamamoto à Gokudera.

* * *

Après un long choc électrique, Levi et Brina s'agenouillèrent de douleur. Le Lambo adulte était le seul debout et il les regarda.

''Yare, yare… ce match est terminé parce que je dois retourner à mon Tsuna-nii et avoir quelques gâteaux.'' Soupira Lambo.

''Hey Lambo, est-ce que ça veut dire que dans le futur, Sawada est…'' Demanda Ryohei voulant confirmer s'ils avaient actuellement réussi à guérir le mutisme et l'état sans âme de Tsuna.

Le Lambo adulte se tourna et soupira. ''Ça dépend de vos performances à venir Ryohei-nii. N'oublie pas qu'il y a des mondes parallèles, que tu réussis ou non dépends de vos combats ici et maintenant.''

Gokudera et Yamamoto sourirent. ''Pas besoin de nous dirent ça Stupide Vache.''

Lambo continua à sourire et marcha, se dirigeant vers le casque de la Foudre. Alors qu'il marchait, il vit Levi se relever doucement, de même pour Brina. Lambo de tourna vers eux quand il atteint son casque.

''Vous voulez toujours vous battre.'' Demanda le Lambo adulte sur duo.

''Je vais me battre pour le bien de mon boss.'' Dit Levi alors qu'il se tenait finalement debout.

''Heh, je ne veux juste pas perdre.'' Sourit Brina.

Lambo soupira. ''Dommage mon temps est presque terminé… quel temps limite décevant. Si seulement je pouvais avoir 5 minutes de plus...''

" **Levi Volta!** "

" **Proiettile Elettrico!** "

Les deux attaques filèrent droit sur le Lambo adulte.

"Tch"

Lambo s'assied et murmura. ''Avance, **Gyuudon**!''

Les deux attaques le frappèrent mais de la fumée rose l'entoura avant que l'attaque le frappe vraiment.

* * *

Ils attendirent. Bel pensait que le gamin était déjà mort. Reborn continuait de regarder et de regarder les Gardiens de Tsuna qui étaient calme. Ils restèrent tous silencieux et ça lui dit que ce n'était pas encore fini. Reborn retourna regarder le combat, voyant la fumée se dissiper.

Tout le monde sauf le groupe de Tsuna furent surpris, alors qu'ils voyaient un bœuf portant une armure entouré par des éclairs vert apparut.

''Phew, une bonne chose que mon futur moi m'ait protégé avant que je ne revienne.'' Soupira de soulagement le Lambo de 5 ans.

''Qu'-qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Une vache !?'' Demanda Mochida les yeux grands ouverts sur le bœuf.

Yamamoto rigola. ''Alors il l'avait en faite appelé.''

Ils regardèrent tous Yamamoto.

''Pourriez-vous nous dire ce que c'est ?'' Demanda Fon.

Gokudera répondit. ''Vous pouvez dire que c'est une autre de nos armes en forme animal. Lambo a une vache, qu'il à nommé Gyuudon. Son nom complet est **Gyuudon Version X**.''

''D'où vient-il, kora ?'' Demanda Colonnello.

''Est-ce qu'il pourrait venir du casque qu'il tenait ?'' Demanda Reborn.

Gokudera et sourirent et acquiescèrent.

* * *

Lambo se leva et les regarda à nouveau. ''Vous savez, j'aime ce futur et je vais faire en sorte que ça arrive… Alors et si nous en finissions.''

Brina sourit. ''J'aime l'idée.''

Levi aussi sourit alors qu'il se préparait avec ses Paraboles une fois de plus.

* * *

''C'est le coup final.'' Dit Reborn et Ieyuji l'entendit. Il observa le combat une fois de plus.

* * *

Brina rechargeait ses pistolets, se tenant prête pour une puissante attaque et sa carte maîtresse. Levi relâcha ses paraboles, se tenant près pour un autre puissant choc électrique.

Lambo toucha le pied de son Gyuudon et dit. '' **Gyuudon, EX-CAMBIO FORMA !** ''

Gyuudon brilla alors qu'il obéissait à l'ordre, se changeant en arme comme il lui avait ordonné de faire. Gyuudon pris la forme d'une armure et d'un bouclier qui recouvrait le petit corps de Lambo. Il y avait aussi un casque qui avait une crête de foudre au milieu.

'' **Le Bouclier de Lampo !** ''

* * *

''HEINN !? Une Vache est devenu un bouclier !?'' Cria Ieyuji de surprise.

Gokudera rigola un peu. ''Pas juste un bouclier idiot. Ce bouclier vient du pouvoir de la première génération des Vongola. Si tu connaissais le Premier Gardien de la Foudre des Vongola, c'était le fils d'un riche propriétaire. Il était jeune, égoïste et lâche. Mais le Primo, le boss des Vongola et son fondateur choisit de l'avoir en tête des batailles.''

''A-Attends, un lâche pour mener une bataille !? Comme une guerre !?'' Demanda Mochida une fois de plus.

''Pourquoi est-ce qu'un lâche mènerait-il une guerre ? C'est comme s'ils se suicidaient eux-même.'' Dit avec incrédulité Ieyuji.

Yamamoto rit simplement. ''C'est peut être le cas pour beaucoup d'autre mais le Primo était différent. Il acceptait tout le monde autour de lui et les chérissait, même son Gardien de la Brume qu'il l'a trahi et il les chérit toujours. Tu peux voir le résultat de ce dur travail, pas vrai ?''

''C'est pourquoi les Vongola sont devenus la plus puissante famille mafieuse maintenant, même si c'était à l'origine un groupe de vigilance.'' Ajouta Reborn alors qu'ils acquiesçaient, excepté Tsuna.

Gokudera sourit. ''C'est sur le point de commencer.''

* * *

Lambo chargeait avec son arme alors qu'il préparait son attaque et en même temps, ils relâchèrent tout en une fois.

" **Levi Volta!** "

" **Giganto Volta!** "

" **Corna Fulmine!** "

Les attaques s'affrontèrent. Les blessants tous les trois. Un fort coup de foudre arriva et frappa le paratonnerre et les frappa tout les trois en même temps alors que leurs attaques s'affrontaient.

* * *

''Brina !'' Cria Ieyuji.

Bel et Mammon étaient surpris du soudain scénario qui se jouait devant eux.

''Lambo !'' Crièrent en même temps Gokudera, Yamamoto et Ryohei.

Les yeux de Chrome s'élargirent choquée, mais Tsuna avait quand même ses yeux légèrement élargies, un soupçon de peur pouvait être trouvé à l'intérieur. Peur que le pire soit arrivé à Lambo.

* * *

Quand le choc électrique disparu, les trois étaient encore debout mais leurs têtes étaient baissé, couvrant leurs yeux dans l'ombre. Ils attendirent tous, jusqu'à ce que.

''...Nghh.'' Brina tomba à terre là où elle se tenait.

Il n'en restait plus que deux mais Lambo tomba aussi. Le bouclier disparut alors qu'il tombait.

Levi était toujours debout.

Les deux Cervello conclurent à un accord et leur annonça. ''Le gagnant de ce match est Leviathan de la Varia.''

Levi haletait mais entendu l'annonce qu'il était le vainqueur. ''J-Je l'ai fait… boss… ughh.''

Levi tomba au sol, incapable de tenir plus long temps.

Tsuna fut le premier à courir vers eux, se dirigeant vers Lambo qui été tombé et ils le suivirent. Ieyuji et les autres était restés, exceptés pour I-pin, Reborn, Fon et Colonnello qui se joignirent à Tsuna et les autres.

''Yamamoto amène la, je vais les soigner.'' Appela Ryohei.

''Comprit.'' Yamamoto acquiesça alors qu'il ramenait Brina.

Tsuna porta Lambo, le regardant. Aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche mais il démontrait clairement que Tsuna appelait le jeune garçon alors qu'il le secouait.

''Oi ! Stupide Vache, tu ferais mieux de vivre, idiot !'' Cria Gokudera, inquiet pour Lambo lui aussi. Yamamoto arriva avec Brina et la posa. Ryohei utilisa son Brassard une fois de plus et les soigna.

''Lambo…'' Appela I-pin, inquiète pour son ami. Fon se tenait à côté d'elle.

''Il ira bien.'' Ça réconforta assez I-pin pour qu'elle acquiesce.

Les Cervello ne soucièrent pas d'eux et commencèrent à parler.

''Je vais maintenant annoncer les combattants pour le match de demain. Demain se sera le duel entre les **Gardiens de la Tempête**.''

Ils savaient qui ils allaient combattre.

Belphegor de la Varia, I-pin du côté de Ieyuji et Gokudera Hayato du côté de Tsuna.

Bel rigola étrangement comme d'habitude, I-pin était un peu nerveuse alors que Gokudera regardait Bel, ne s'en souciant pas.

Ieyuji les regardait de loin avec les autres. Regardait I-pin.

'Une enfant comme elle, peut elle gagner ?… tch.' Les mains de Ieyuji se serrèrent en poings alors que ses yeux brillaient un peu d'un rouge foncé et disparut. Personne sauf Tsuna et Reborn ne le remarqua.

Gola Mosca prit le corps de Levi et la Varia disparut de leur vues. Les Cervello aussi. Reborn regarda Colonnello et Fon et décida de détruire le paratonnerre, faisant de sorte qu'aucun éclair ne les frappe.

Lambo ouvrit alors les yeux pendant un moment et vit tout le monde.

''Lambo.'' L'appela Chrome.

Lambo regarda son Tsuna-nii faiblement et lui donna un petit sourire. ''Je suis désolé Tsuna-nii. Je m'étais dit que je ne perdrais pas comme avant mais… je pense que je l'ai encore fais.''

Tsuna ne répondit pas mais il lui caressa gentiment la tête.

''Sawada est d'accord avec ça Lambo.'' Dit Ryohei.

''L'important c'est que tu ailles bien.'' Continua Yamamoto.

Gokudera lui caressa aussi la tête. ''C'est vrai Stupide Vache, maintenant repose toi et regagne des forces.'' Lambo sourit et acquiesça. ''Bonne chance pour demain Hayato-nii.'' Avec ça il ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

Gokudera sourit pendant un petit moment et regarda I-pin qui semblait nerveuse.

''Donne tout se que tu as I-pin mais je vais te le dire maintenant.'' Gokudera lui lança un regarda sérieux. ''Je vais me restreindre.''

I-pin trouva ça curieux et acquiesça. ''Alors je vais donner tout se que j'ai et vous regretterez de vous être retenus Gokudera-san.''

Gokudera lui donna un petit sourire et lui caressa la tête. ''Je suis impatient d'y être alors.'' Yamamoto mit son bras autours de Gokudera et sourit. ''Ton côté doux ressort avec les enfants, Gokudera.''

Gokudera était énervé et commença une dispute unilatéralement avec Yamamoto qui ria simplement. Malgré leur défaite, c'était un moment joyeux pour la famiglia de Tsuna.

* * *

Et voilà pour le combat des Gardiens de la Foudre, alors vous vous y attendiez? Pour la prochaine fois place à la Tempête ! Qui gagnera ? Haha vous le serez Mercredi dans deux semaine et je vous retrouve Samedi pour la suite de Cielo! Ciao~


	10. Battle: Storm

Auteur : SeventhAssassin

Traducteur : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

KHR ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à SeventhAssassin qui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et KHR appartient à Akira Amano !

J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésiter pas à me faire des retours !

Merci à : Tsuki Banritt, fatimaestrellitadeplatagmail, Usui-chan, Karo et Yuiu pour les Reviews.

Yuiu : Et oui 1 partout pour Tsuna et Xanxus et dans ce chapitre égalité complète ? Hum hum je te laisse lire pour le découvrir ^^ Oui heureusement le Lambo du futur à su protéger son lui plus jeune, ça m'a aussi soulagée ^^ Merci pour ta Review et pour ta fidélité :) et bonne lecture~

Karo: Merci pour ton commentaire ça fait très plaisir, merci pour le compliment également ^^ Oui la Flamme de Ieyuji est plutôt inquiétante, je préfère ne rien dire sur la Flamme car elle à une place 'importante' dans l'histoire donc je te laisse le découvrir au fur et à mesure ^^ Aller bonne lecture, ciao~

Merci à: Akayu, Alycia Panther, Amnesia Riku, Anonimo XD, ao no oni, Aube Crépusculaire, Audragon, AuroreMalfoy, avion en papier, Boow, Cheshire. , Cosmos Asma, Crazy-iya, Darkemeraud, Deldom, Enelica, Eziett, fatimaestrellitadeplatagmail, Haku132, HarukaN, Hebihime, Hibari Shizuka, katakumime, kedy ichyo, kuroe17, Iobalunallena LolitaUp, Lyaku, Lynnah O'Crazy, Lyraneko, mangas281, marjo1607, Minilod, mizuki akuma, mukutsuna93, MysticalNekoChan, Nekuko, nonotiti2, Noyr Desyre, Oshurei, Plume d'Akusa, RedBloodAlice, roldecanela, sakurachan222, Sasam Moon, scarletkawaii666,Selena Psycho, Shin no panda, Shoto Karisha, sinegas22, superlulu1266, susukara, Syt the Evil Angel, terino, Thunder-Death, Tsuki Banritt, Usui-chan, Walarisse, Wispers-Write, Yuiu, YumeBaka et Zentipeut pour avoir mit en favoris et Follow.

Je vous dit bonne lecture~

 **Statut du Conflit des Anneaux :**

 **Tsuna - 1**

 **Ieyuji - 0**

 **Xanxus - 1**

 **Chapitre 10: Le Combat des Gardiens de la Tempête**

Le lendemain, Ieyuji travailla encore plus dur que d'habitude avec Basil. Reborn continuait de le surveiller. Il pensait lui apprendre la technique de la première génération, la Percée du Point Zéro. Mais de ce qu'il pouvait voir, il décida de ne pas lui apprendre.

Se souvenant des détails des précédents matchs, Ryohei pouvait librement utiliser sa Flamme de Dernière Volonté sans problème et Lambo pouvait utiliser le pouvoir du gardien de la foudre du Primo. De ce qu'il voyait, il était clair que le groupe de Tsuna avait l'avantage, c'est pourquoi ils se retiennent. Comme si, s'ils utilisaient leur pleines puissance, cela deviendrait un combat à sens unique.

Reborn se souvenait aussi d'hier à propos de Tsuna. Toujours de l'inquiétude cachée derrière ses yeux, comme s'il voulait sauter là tout de suite et se battre pour son Gardien de la foudre mais se retenait. Reborn y trouva l'attribut de se soucier de ses subordonnés comme un trait nécessaire pour un boss de ramener les Vongola à sa gloire en temps de Vigilance.

En regardant Ieyuji, peut importe, il ne voyait rien de plus que la soif de la gloire et de la victoire et aussi le souhait de surpasser son propre frère, ce qui était déjà impossible. Reborn soupira, le mauvais sentiment qui continuait de le déranger après avoir vu cet Flamme Rouge Sombre mélangée à sa Flamme de Ciel ne partait pas. Il abaissa son féroda et décida de lui apprendre à rentrer en Hyper mode de Dernière Volonté à la place.

Même s'il avait accepté d'entraîner Ieyuji pour devenir un grand Decimo, si Ieyuji continuait d'agir pour ses désirs égoïstes, tout cela aurait servit à rien. Même si c'était Reborn lui-même qui était le plus grand tueur à gage, qui l'entraînait.

* * *

De retour à la résidence Sawada, Chrome mangeait son petit déjeuner tandis que Tsuna surveillait un Lambo qui dormait toujours.

''Bossu.'' L'appela Chrome.

Tsuna changea son attention vers elle.

''Pensez-vous que nous devrions laisser votre frère être ? Que ferions-nous si la flamme le domine et prend complètement le dessus ? Si cela arrive…'' Laissa traîner Chrome en regardant son boss.

''Chrome.'' L'appela une voix profonde.

"Mukuro-sama?"

Mukuro apparue aussitôt près d'elle. Elle posa son repas sur le côté et se leva.

''Mukuro-sama ,vous êtes venu nous rendre visite.''

''Kufufufu, bien sûr, je suis moi aussi le Gardien de la Brume de Sawada Tsunayoshi. Je viens de terminer d'aider l'Idiot de Baseballeur dans son entraînement et aussi… Si ça arrive, ma chère Chrome...''

Chrome regarda Mukuro et Tsuna qui semblait lui envoyer le même message.

''Nous nous battrons sérieusement, même si ça veut dire de montrer nos capacités à tout le monde.'' Déclarèrent Mukuro et Tsuna. Même si Tsuna l'avait exprimé à travers ses yeux, même s'ils étaient vides.

Chrome fut en quelque sorte réconforté de ses inquiétude et sourit.

* * *

Quelque part, I-pin travaillait encore plus dur durant son entraînement sous la surveillance de Fon. Fon était content des progrès d'I-pin. Regardant son autre étudiant, il soupira. Mochida semblait sans espoir pour une quelconque raison.

Mais c'était un fait, en voyant que son neveu était connu à travers la ville et était craint.

* * *

Quand la nuit arriva, Ieyuji était fatigué de son entraînement et Basil était avec lui. Tout les trois se dirigèrent vers le Collège de Namimori.

''Reborn, je pense que nous allons encore perdre ce combat.'' Dit Ieyuji à Reborn.

''Hum ? Pourquoi penses-tu ça alors que le match n'a même pas encore commencé ?'' Demanda Reborn alors qu'il faisait face à la route, ne se souciant pas de le regarder.

Ieyuji soupira. ''Facile, tu as fait d'un enfant mon Gardien de la Tempête, comme tu m'as dit que je n'avais pas le choix et que je devais utiliser ce déchet à la place.''

Les yeux de Basil s'agrandirent à de tels mots. ''Ne dites pas ça Sawada-dono, vous devez croire en votre famille.''

Ieyuji regarda froidement Basil et se moqua. ''Croire est quelque chose que seul les faibles disent. Et je n'ai pas besoin de ça.'' Avec ça, il continua de marcher, laissant Reborn qui avait arrêté de marcher et un Basil figé sur la route.

Reborn abaissa son féroda et dit. ''C'est pourquoi tu ne pourras jamais gagner contre Tsuna, Baka Yuji, même avec tout l'entraînement que je te donne, tu seras toujours faible. Une Famille devrait avoir des liens et croire les un en les autres… une des plus grandes nécessité pour un boss, Baka Yuji.''

Basil regarda Reborn. ''… Reborn-san.''

Reborn soupira. ''Si ça continue, je vais plutôt encourager Tsuna et ses gardiens à sa place. Ils ne me laisserons pas tomber, ils me surprennent toujours.''

Basil resta silencieux. Lui et son maître, Iemitsu avait aussi regardés les deux derniers matchs et eux aussi avaient sentit à quel point leur famille était forte. En les regardant, ils pouvaient voir la Première Génération en eux. Pour le moment, Basil avait pour ordre de regarder le reste des combats tandis qu'Iemitsu retournait en Italie pour vérifier le 9ème.

Tout deux continuèrent à marcher vers leur destination.

* * *

Il arrivèrent rapidement,pour voir que Mochida, Ken, Chikusa, I-pin, Fon et Colonnello étaient déjà arrivés.

''Comment va-t-elle, Fon ?'' Demanda Reborn ?

''I-pin est déjà prête à y aller.'' informa Fon et I-pin acquiesça en affirmation.

Reborn lui sourit, en voyant sa résolution dans ses yeux cachés.

* * *

Ils étaient arrivés tôt à l'entrée de l'école et à l'étage, la Varia était déjà là (excepté Lussuria et Xanxus), les attendant. Les Cervello étaient aussi là.

''A l'intérieur aujourd'hui, hein.'' Murmura Mochida.

Ils regardèrent les alentours.

''Tsuna et les autres ?'' Questionna Reborn.

''Ils ne sont pas encore arrivés.'' Répondit les Cervello.

Ils attendirent tous en silence. Jusqu'à-

 **Boom!**

Ils entendirent une explosion. Regardant les alentours, cela venait de l'autre côté. Une petite seconde plus tard, ils virent un Yamamoto riant, l'habituel Gokudera énervé et un Ryohei souriant courant et se dirigeant vers eux. Quelqu'un leur courait après et ils virent très vite qui c'était. C'était Hibari Kyoya, tonfas en main et ayant l'air clairement irrité.

''Allez-vous arrêter de m'entraîner dans votre stupidité ?'' Hurla Gokudera.

Yamamoto ria alors qu'ils continuaient de courir.

''Allez Hibari, regarde le match avec nous à l'EXTRÊME !'' Cria Ryohei à Hibari.

Hibari émétait maintenant une aura noire, vraiment en colère et énervé. ''Pour m'avoir réveillé de mon sommeil… JE VAIS TOUS VOUS MORDRE A MORT !''

Quand les trois arrivèrent, Ryohei se retourna et se prépara à se battre. ''Allez et battons- nous alors Hibari !'' Cria-t-il.

Aussitôt les deux commencèrent à se battre. Gokudera soupira alors que Yamamoto riait toujours et demanda finalement. ''Où-est Tsuna ?''

Il y eu un moment de silence avant qu'ils ne crient. ''OH MINCE NOUS L'AVONS LAISSÉ-''

''Bossu est la.'' La voix de Chrome se fit entendre avant que Gokudera et Yamamoto ne paniquent un peu plus.

Ils se retournèrent tous et virent Tsuna avec Chrome qui sortaient du brouillard. Lambo maintenu dans les bras de Tsuna, allant complètement bien et en bonne santé.

''ÊTES-VOUS IDIOTS VOUS TROIS !? S'ENFUIR COMME CELA ET NOUS LAISSER !'' Cria Lambo.

Gokudera s'inclina à 90 degré. ''Je suis désolé Juudaime, je pense avoir échoué en tant que votre bras droit. S'il-vous-plaît, punissez-moi comme vous le souhaitez.''

Yamamoto ria et dit. ''Désolé, désolé, nous avons été poursuivi par Hibari alors nous avons juste couru pour nos vies.''

''Dis juste que c'est parce que vous l'avez forcé à venir et regarde ce qui se passe maintenant.'' Dit juste Lambo, ils entendirent plus d'explosions, dû aux deux seniors.

''Le match n'a pas encore commencé et l'école est déjà en miette.'' Commenta Chrome.

Yamamoto ria une fois de plus. La Varia, pour la première fois eu une goutte de sueur à la vue, même les Cervello, plutôt stoïques. Ieyuji et les autres eurent aussi une goutte derrière la tête. Mochida regardait Hibari et recommença à trembler.

Fon soupira calmement mais s'amusa à les regarder, Colonnello était pareil parce qu'il avait un sourire sur les lèvres et Reborn sourit à cette vue. Basil les trouva vraiment impressionnant d'avoir tellement de plaisir, et de voir des liens aussi forts.

''Pouvons-nous commencer maintenant ?'' Demanda le leader des Cervello.

Gokudera se releva directement et les regarda. Une explosion se fit encore entendre de l'autre côté.

''Ne vous souciez pas de l'idiot et de l'Alouette et commençons.'' Soupira Gokudera, fatigué.

''Les temps sont durs Gokudera Hayato.'' Sourit Reborn.

Gokudera sourit un peu et dit. ''C'est actuellement dur de contrôler ces personnes. Si seulement le Juudaime n'était pas dans cet état, il aurait déjà montré son côté sadique.''

''Côté sadique ? Hmm c'est quelque chose que j'aimerais voir.'' Dit Reborn, son sourire s'agrandissant.

Yamamoto, Lambo, Chrome et Gokudera eurent simplement une goutte de sueur derrière la tête. Ils pensèrent tous la même chose. ' _C'est parce que tu es celui qui lui a appris ça, tu as déteint sur lui_.'

''Le champ de bataille de ce soir sera l'entièreté du troisième étage. Cela inclut la tour ouest qui est connecté à celui-ci et non seulement ça inclut tous les couloirs mais aussi les salles de classes de l'étage.'' Expliqua la Cervello et ils entendirent une autre explosion.

''L'autre côté est déjà complètement détruit avant même que nous commencions Bossu.'' Dit simplement Chrome d'un ton monotone.

Gokudera soupira, Yamamoto une fois de plus ria et Gokudera lui cria dessus. ''Ce n'est pas le moment de rire, Idiot de Baseballeur !''

Lambo bailla simplement. ''Yare, yare, quelle ennuyeuse nuit .''

Une des Cervello pris la parole. ''Peu importe.''

"Hein?"

Ils entendirent un bruyant son venant de la porte loin d'eux, les deux côtés de la porte et cette dernière furent détruites, incluant les fenêtres d'à côté. Les chaises et les tables à l'intérieur de la salle de classe furent jetés à travers les fenêtres.

Ieyuji et sa famiglia furent surpris, les Arcobaleno restèrent silencieux ainsi que Tsunayoshi et ses Gardiens.

''Qu'est-Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça, byon ?''

Quelque chose sortit de la pièce, et derrière se trouvait l'autre Cervello.

Les Cervello continuèrent leur explication. ''Nous avons placés des turbines d'ouragans comme celle-là à différents endroit sur le terrain.''

''Des turbines à ouragan ?'' Questionna I-pin.

Fon était mécontent. ''C'est un désavantage pour I-pin. Avec son petit corps, je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse s'accrocher avec ce vent fort.'' Reborn acquiesça.

''Ils sont quatre vents et sont conçus pour créer au hasard une puissante rafale.''

''C'est vraiment un terrain de Tempête.'' Commenta Basil.

''Si tu es frappé directement par le vent, tu sera jeté dehors.'' Ajouta Chikusa.

''Ça semble un peu fou, byon.'' Ajouta Ken avec un petit frisson dans le corps.

Ieyuji regarda alors I-pin. ''Alors, tu peux le faire ?''

I-pin regarda Ieyuji, acquiesça et se retourna. Mais il n'était pas convaincu.

Les Cervello continuèrent à expliquer. ''Cette fois, il y aura un temps limité pour ce match. Quinze minutes après le début du combat, à moins que l'un de vous soit le seul à se tenir debout, des bombes à retardement ont été placées dans les turbines d'ouragan qui exploseront et détruiront complètement l'étage.''

''At-attendez, ce n'est pas un peu trop ?'' Dit Mochida, un peu tremblant.

''Laisse moi te le dire maintenant, l'autre côté est déjà détruit.'' Dit Lambo et ils entendirent encore une autre explosion.

''Vous ne pouvez pas faire quelque chose pour ces deux là ?'' Leur demanda Reborn. Plutôt irrité par les explosions.

Gokudera leva les deux mains et secoua la tête, Yamamoto ria une fois de plus, Chrome resta silencieuse et Lambo soupira. Tsuna marcha alors et tendit Lambo à Yamamoto.

Yamamoto pris Lambo et regarda Tsuna avec étonnement. ''Tsuna ?''

Tsuna s'en alla alors, se dirigea vers les deux autres qui faisait trop de bruit. Gokudera était sur le point de le suivre mais se souvint que c'était son match et se retint. Ils attendirent tous qu'il revienne jusqu'à … C'est une plus grande explosion qui se fit entendre, ce qui les surpris encore plus, après ça, il n'y eu plus aucun bruit.

Ieyuji pris cet opportunité pour demander. ''Si le combat se termine après quinze minutes, qu'est-ce qu'il se passera ?''

''Les concurrents mourrons. Il n'y aura pas de gagnant.'' Répondit simplement la Cervello.

Ils restèrent tous silencieux pendant un moment, ils réfléchirent tous à cela jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent des bruits de pas. Automatiquement et instinctivement, ils se tournèrent vers la source du bruit.

Tsuna arrivait avec Ryohei et Hibari qui avaient finalement arrêtés de se battre et se regardaient l'un l'autre. Pour une quelconque raison, ils avaient une grosse bosse sur le dessus de leur tête.

''Bon retour, Bossu.'' Salua Chrome vers son boss.

''P-pour de vrai !? Ce Sans Âme de Tsuna a arrêté ces deux démons de se battre !?'' Mochida était incrédule.

Maintenant tous les Gardiens de Tsuna lui lançaient un regard noir, le faisant frissonner de peur. Reborn dit même ''Idiot.'' (Reborn s'amusait actuellement.)

Hibari le regarda avec une aura froide émanant de lui. ''Ahhh c'est quand mon tour pour me battre déjà ? Je veux me battre et le mordre à mort maintenant.''

''Je suis d'accord avec toi à l'Extrême Hibari.'' Ryohei le regarda froidement.

''Je peux le couper ?'' Demanda Yamamoto avec un sourire rempli d'intention de tuer.

''Attends, laisse-moi le frapper en premier Takeshi-nii.'' Dit dangereusement Lambo alors qu'il y avait déjà des étincelles d'électricité sortant de ses cornes. A cette vue, I-pin trouva cela effrayant.

''Non, s'il-vous-plaît, laissez-moi détruire son cerveau en premier.'' Dit dangereusement Chrome d'un ton doux qu'on pourrait comparer à une sorcière qui voudrait te blesser.

''Hoy Cervello, changez le match maintenant et je veux tuer ce gars à mort.'' Avait demandé Gokudera avec une colère évidente dans son ton. Pour la première fois, les Cervello ressentirent une peur visible dans leur masques stoïques habituels.

Ieyuji était aussi effrayé par les regards en colère. Basil, Ken et Chikusa ne faisaient pas exceptions. Fon et Colonnello trouvaient ça surprenant et en même temps, tremblaient un peu dû à l'intention de tuer qu'ils montraient. Ils étaient juste reconnaissant que cette colère soit dirigée sur Mochida qui avait été assez fou pour dire les mots maintenant tabou 'Sans Âme'. Mochida regarda autour de lui pour chercher de l'aide mais personne n'essaya de franchir la ligne, il avait maintenant peur que sa vie ne se termine plutôt.

La Varia trouva cela amusant mais cachait aussi leur peur. Ils n'avaient jamais pensés qu'ils pourraient avoir peur d'autre chose que de la Flamme de la Colère de leur boss. Il prirent tous note, 'Ne pas dire le mot 'Sans Âme' à leur boss devant ses gardiens.'

Alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de donner à Mochida un meurtre sanglant, un claquement de doigt les ramena à la réalité. Regardant la personne qui l'avait fait, c'était Tsuna qui regardait la Varia. Tsuna regarda alors Chrome, lui donnant un message silencieux mais Chrome comprit et commença à lire ses pensées à travers sa brume.

Alors qu'elle lisait ses pensées. ''… Non, tu ne l'es pas Bossu… non, nous ne pouvons pas… oui Bossu.''

Chrome dit bientôt à ses camarades gardiens.

''Bossu a dit… Vous ne devriez pas vous mettre en colère pour quelque chose comme ça. C'est bon parce que c'est ma condition actuellement, c'est la vérité. Je ne suis rien de plus qu'un être sans vie, Sans Âme en ce moment.''

Gokudera, Yamamoto, Lambo,Ryohei et Hibari dirent en même temps. ''Tu ne l'es pas Juudaime/Tsuna/Tsuna-nii/Sawada/Omnivore.''

''J'ai dis la même chose puis Bossu à dit… D-Dans ce cas, arrêtez de faire subir ça à Mochida et concentrez-vous sur ce combat. Pardonnez-le et laissez-le partir maintenant.''

Chacun de ses gardiens dit immédiatement. ''Non.''

''Hahahaha m-mais tu sais Tsuna, nous ne pouvons pas le laisser partir si facilement.'' Raisonna Yamamoto.

''Bossu dit alors… si vous ne pouvez pas laisser tomber votre rancune, alors donnez tout à Hibari-san et laissez-le tout libérer pendant le match du Nuage. Je n'interférerais plus… En d'autres mots fais comme il te plaît Gardien du Nuage.''

Hibari sourit. ''Très bien alors Omnivore, je ne peux plus attendre, je vais sûrement mordre cet Herbivore à mort.''

Hibari se retourna mais ne partit pas. Il alla juste loin d'eux et fit comme les autres voulaient qu'il fasse, il allait regarder le match.

''Tch, si le Juudaime le dit.'' Grogna Gokudera, n'ayant pas la chance de tuer Mochida.

Yamamoto ria mais son désappointement était visible.

''JE VEUX LE BATTRE A L'EXTRÊME !'' Cria Ryohei de la fenêtre.

Lambo soupira ''Quel gaspillage.''

Chrome acquiesça, aussi désappointée qu'elle n'ait pas pu lui détruire l'esprit, même un petit peu.

Reborn sourit et regarda Tsuna. Il pouvait voir le soulagement et aussi une légère excuse et espoir que Mochida survivrait à la colère de son gardien. Reborn le trouva trop gentil envers les autres, spécialement ceux qui l'insultait.

Gokudera se tourna alors vers les deux Cervello. ''Commençons, alors.''

La première Cervello sortit de ses pensées et retourna à la réalité. ''J-Je comprend.''

Lambo se tourna vers I-pin. ''Souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit I-pin.''

I-pin regarda Lambo qui était bercé dans les bras de Yamamoto.

Lambo continua. ''Hayato-nii et Belphegor. La force et le combat ne seront pas assez pour les vaincre tout les deux. Ils sont tout deux des combattants comme toi et ils sont aussi des combattants de haute gamme. Fais attention.''

I-pin sourit alors qu'elle remerciait son ami et hochait la tête.

''Hey, hey mesdames.'' Dit un étranger alors qu'il s'approchait des deux Cervello et leur touchait l'épaule. ''Devrions-nous y aller et aller en rendez-vous ?''

À la place de répondre, les deux Cervello le frappèrent par l'épaule en même temps, le frappant au visage et il tomba.

"Ouch…"

Mammon sembla reconnaître l'étranger. ''C'est...''

Gokudera soupira et parla. ''Pourquoi est-ce que tu es là Shamal ?''

C'était Shamal, le professeur de Gokudera. ''Hahahaha, je suis là pour regarder ton combat. J'ai entendu que tu t'étais drastiquement amélioré et donc je suis là pour le voir.''

Gokudera soupira simplement. ''Bien, alors viens de ce côté et regarde tranquillement. Si jamais tu déranges le Juudaime alors je te ferais exploser même si je suis en plein combat.''

''Bien, bien je le ferai, il y a une belle demoiselle par là après tout alors c'est bon.'' Dit Shamal alors qu'il se relevait.

''Tu peux le frapper si tu veux Chrome.'' Dit Gokudera à Chrome.

''Nous allons faire comme d'habitude tout le monde !'' Cria Ryohei.

Ils savaient tous ce que ça voulait dire, seul Gokudera n'aimait pas ça. Tsuna était silencieux, dans sa condition, il ne pouvait pas du tout se plaindre, il aimait le faire actuellement.

''Hibari joins-toi à nous !'' Cria Ryohei.

''Tais-toi ou je te mords à mort Herbivore.'' Grogna Hibari, tonfa en main.

Yamamoto ria. ''Et bien tu ne t'ai jamais joins à nous avant Hibari.''

Hibari juste 'Hn' et détourna les yeux. Oh et bien, juste eux. Ryohei tira tout le monde et forma un cercle une fois de plus.

Ryohei cria. ''Gokudera, Fight !''

Ils crièrent tous, toujours pareil pour Tsuna et Chrome. Hibari resta silencieux.

''Ohhh, c'est embarrassant d'être jeune.'' Commenta Shamal.

''Maintenant s'il-vous-plaît venez au centre.'' Dit la leader des Cervello.

Gokudera regarda Tsuna pendant une seconde et dit. ''J'y vais Juudaime.''

Gokudera s'inclina et puis regarda I-pin. Un message silencieux mais compris et tout deux s'avancèrent. Belphegor était déjà là pour le combat.

''Parce qu'aujourd'hui le champ est vaste, nous allons diffuser le combat dans la zone des spectateur.'' Dit la leader des Cervello.

* * *

Maintenant les deux Cervello vérifièrent les moitiés d'anneaux de Bel et d'I-pin et les confirmèrent. Ils les prirent.

Bel ria et dit. ''Je me demande ce que vous pouvez faire tout les deux. Je vois que la gamine utilise les arts martiaux, c'est quoi pour toi ?''

''J'utilise des bombes, dingue des Couteaux.'' Répondit Gokudera.

Bel était un peu surpris et rigola. ''Alors tu connais mes armes .''

* * *

Lambo sourit et puis cria. ''Bakadera souviens-toi de te retenir !''

Gokudera cria en retour. ''Tais-toi, Stupide Vache, je le sais.''

Shamal leva un sourcil. 'Se retenir ? Pourquoi ?'

* * *

Bel était également agacé qu'il se retienne. ''Shishishi, tu penses que tu peux te retenir ? Dans cette situation ?''

''Un combat stratégique est suffisant. Je n'ai pas besoin de tout donner. Je vais gagner, pour le Juudaime.'' Rétorqua Gokudera.

''Ushishishi, nous verrons ça.''

Bel se dirigeait vers Gokudera et était sur le point de lui toucher l'épaule mais Gokudera la frappa loin de lui. Bel fronça les sourcils et regarda I-pin et s'agenouilla pour l'atteindre.

''Ayons un bon match, gamine.'' Dit Bel alors qu'il était sur le point de la toucher mais Gokudera l'emmena immédiatement, déroutant la jeune fille.

Bel se leva. ''Ohh, pas de match amical, alors ?''

Gokudera grogna. ''En essayant de placer un fil sur nous ? Bien essayé, penses à un autre moyen.''

Bel ria. ''Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles mais bien, tu vas le regretter.'' Mais il grogna mentalement. 'Shishishi, il m'a eu.'

Les Cervello leur annonça alors. ''L'Anneau de la Tempête, Belphegor vs I-pin vs Gokudera Hayato, le combat commence !''

Gokudera fut le premier à faire un mouvement alors qu'il chargeait Bel. Bel ria et appela ses couteaux les dirigeant vers Gokudera. Gokudera les évita rapidement et lança de la dynamite qui fut facilement coupé mais trois petites bombes apparurent à l'intérieur et explosa.

"Tch"

Gokudera était sur le point de jeter d'autre bombes mais il sentit une autre présence venir sur lui, c'était I-pin qui le frappa mais dû à sa taille, Gokudera le bloqua facilement. Mais il était tout de même impressionné des prouesses du jeune enfant.

I-pin continua d'attaquer Gokudera qui était toujours bloqué. Mais quand il put sentir Bel prêt à riposter, il attrapa I-pin et évita.

Une turbine d'ouragan s'activa alors où Gokudera et I-pin avaient sautés ce qui fit penser qu'ils avaient disparus, même Bel. Mais quand il ne vit aucun des deux là, il commença à chercher.

''Zut où sont-ils-''

Bel réalisa trop tard alors qu'il sentit l'impact de bombes derrière lui.

'Tch, comment ont-ils pu me ruser ? Moi le prince.'

* * *

''Mauvaise direction.'' Commença à expliquer Chrome.

''Mauvaise direction ?'' Demanda Ieyuji.

''Faire que sa cible ou que tout le monde se concentre sur lui tandis qu'il frappe dans l'ombre. Si tu te concentre plus sur la personne, il est plus facile de t'abattre. Comme un tour de magie, pour ainsi dire.''

''Alors il utilise ça à son avantage, pas mauvais. Cette nouvelle bombe était impressionnante aussi.'' Commenta Shamal, impressionné que son stupide étudiant ait grandit.

''C'est la technique qui a vaincu Baka Yuji quand il est venu le tester. _Rocket Bombe_.'' Dit Reborn ce qui fit reculer Ieyuji quand il se souvint de sa première défaite.

''Ce n'est actuellement pas sa meilleur.'' Commenta Yamamoto, toute l'attention se tourna vers lui. ''Il n'excelle pas encore dans cette partie mais est assez bon dans son combat. Je vais vous le dire, il est plus fort que ça.''

Ils se tournèrent tous pour regarder alors qu'ils voyaient que Bel essayait toujours de trouver Gokudera et I-pin.

'Maintenant que j'y pense, il y a quelque chose de bizarre autour d'I-pin que je ne peux toujours pas mettre le doigt dessus. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?' Se demanda Lambo.

* * *

Dans une pièce où se cachait Gokudera et I-pin, cette dernière était toujours confuse du pourquoi Gokudera l'avait protégée alors qu'ils étaient ennemis dans ce combat.

''Gokudera-san.'' Appela I-pin.

''Shh il va nous entendre.'' Murmura Gokudera.

I-pin resta silencieuse. Gokudera soupira de soulagement et la posa, sortant une bombe. 'Si je peux arranger ça, cette bataille sera terminée… heh, on dirait que je vais devoir faire sortir son autre personnalité.

Bel regardait les alentours quand il sentit un autre vent et que des ouragans étaient activés une fois de plus. Ce n'était pas une mais quatre. Elles étaient toutes autour de Bel mais il était à l'endroit où il ne pourrait pas être entendu. Il ria, si ces turbines s'activaient, elles étaient juste autour et devait se cacher dans les pièces. Il regarda aux alentours pour les trouver, préparant ses couteaux un fois de plus, comme s'ils dansaient autour de lui.

Bel sentit alors que quelque chose n'allait pas alors qu'il sentait de la chaleur. La rafale se transforma en flamme une fois en même temps. Bel se concentra jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une présence et se retourne, Gokudera sortit de la rafale flamboyante et jeta ses triples bombes complètes. Bel les coupa avant qu'elles ne le frappe. Gokudera fit exploser une de ses Bombe Spray, faisant un écran de fumée autour d'eux.

* * *

''Heh, ce tour ne marchera pas sur Bel.'' Dit Mammon.

* * *

Bel allait bien, il ne paniquait pas même s'il ne pouvait pas voir l'ennemi. C'est quand il entendit des bruit de pas qu'il jeta quelques couteaux vers l'endroit. À la place de frapper la cible, c'était un mannequin. Bel était surpris que Gokudera soit déjà devant lui et le claqua contre le mur. Il y avait des dynamites au mur et elles explosèrent.

Gokudera resta sur ses positions et sourit. ''Maintenant c'est mes Blitz Bombe.''

* * *

''Un coup direct, kora.'' Commenta Colonnello.

''Impressionnant Gokudera Hayato.'' Fon était impressionné.

Shamal était surpris et aussi fier. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas croire qu'il était devenu beaucoup plus fort qu'avant. Dans le passé, il se souvenait de lui comme un gamin et sans égard pour sa vie mais maintenant c'était différent. Il avait appris à survivre et savait à quel point sa vie était précieuse et ferait n'importe quoi pour sa famille. Ces personnes l'avait changé.

Reborn qui avait lu les pensées de Shamal eu un soupir, il ne le prendra probablement pas bien s'il découvre que le Gokudera Hayato devant lui n'est plus le Gokudera Hayato qu'il a connut par l'âme et que le Gokudera Hayato qu'il connaissait était mort il y a longtemps. Mais personne ne pouvait les blâmer parce que c'était spontané. Et il était le premier à le savoir parce qu'il était la personne la plus digne de confiance dans leur monde, étant le tueur à gage numéro un mondial.

''Bel saigne probablement.'' Commenta Levi.

Mammon était d'accord avec lui. ''Exactement, 'il' est sur le point de commencer.''

Squalo fit alors un regard déplaisant. ''Comme c'est horrifiant...''

* * *

Gokudera qui était debout, évita l'attaque. Des parties du mur avait été endommagées. Mais alors, il entendit un rire fou familier.

''Ushishishihsi, hahahahaha, ça renverse mon sang royal.'' Bel ria alors qu'il attrapait sa tête.

Gokudera n'était pas affecté, connaissant très bien ça. Alors qu'I-pin, qui venait juste d'arriver était choquée de l'état de Belphegor.

''C'est sur le point de commencer, la vrai nature du Prince The Ripper.'' Avait dit Mammon alors qu'il voyait son habituel compagnon rire.

Gokudera sourit. ''Finalement.''

Bel continua à rire frénétiquement.

''I-pin tu ferais mieux de te préparer et d'être sérieuse si tu ne veux pas être coupée par lui.'' Gokudera avertit la jeune fille alors qu'il préparait ses dynamites.

I-pin se prépara. Bel, une fois de plus jeta des couteaux avec des fils attachés, les couteaux volèrent vers Gokudera.

Gokudera qui le savait, se concentra et fut capable d'attraper les couteaux qui lui était jeté et se défendit des assauts des couteaux de Bel.

"Ushishishishi"

I-pin rejoignit la bataille, faisant un triple combat. C'était plutôt intense alors que Gokudera était forcé de se battre au corps à corps, mais cela ne le dérangea pas.

* * *

''Incroyable, ce gamin peut suivre ce gars sans aucun problème.'' Dit Squalo avec incrédulité.

* * *

Gokudera était à égalité avec Bel et jetait souvent de petites bombes en même temps.

Pendant ce temps, I-pin sortait son gyoza préparé pour le Gyoza Kempo et attaqua. Mais les deux furent capable d'éviter facilement.

* * *

Mochida regarda les autre et demanda. ''Hey, ils ont encore combien de minutes ?''

''A quelle heure ont-ils commencés déjà ?'' Demanda Ryohei.

Reborn répondit. ''Cela fait 7 minutes que le combat a commencé, plus que 8 minutes.''

''C'est rapide, byon !?'' Ken était surpris. Sept minutes étaient vraiment passées ?

Chikusa remonta ses lunettes, même lui n'avait pas remarqué le temps. Plus que la moitié du temps.

Bel était maintenant en pleine frénésie, bien que les couteaux qu'ils voyaient ne les touchaient pas. Gokudera le savait, il prit I-pin et mit de la distance entre eux. I-pin était sur le point de frapper ses bras, quand Gokudera demanda.

''I-pin peux-tu voir ce qui t'entoure ?'' I-pin arrêta et regarda Gokudera qui était concentré sur Belphegor. Elle regarda autour d'elle, elle ne vit rien mais en regardant de plus près, elle pu voir quelque chose briller.

Gokudera qui savait qu'elle avait une vue plutôt mauvaise, lui prêta ses lunettes de rechange, ce qu'elle accepta et porta. Et finalement I-pin remarqua. Les fils les entouraient presque et bientôt, cela bloquerait leurs moyens de s'échapper.

Hibari qui regardait et souriait de loin, il se souvenait de cette attaque qui était trop facile pour être bloquée par lui, la première fois qu'il avait face à la tempête de la Varia dans le passé.

''Couteaux et fils… juste comme Lambo l'a dit.'' Marmonna I-pin, Gokudera l'entendit.

''Heh, alors Lambo t'a donné quelques informations hein, alors tu devrais prendre ses informations et bien te préparer. Belphegor n'est pas aussi facile que tu le penses. Je peux sincèrement le dire, c'est un expert. Je viens un peu d'apprendre de son attaque moi-même.'' Informa Gokudera alors qu'il reprenait ses lunettes et courait.

I-pin trouva cela intriguant.

Gokudera vit bientôt Bel jeter plus de couteaux et les contra avec des rocket bombes. Gokudera posa I-pin au sol et jeta encore une triple bombe mais Bel les attrapa avec… des cordes.

Gokudera qui était connecté avec des fils à la fin de ses dynamites, les tira, les renvoyant vers Bel et elles explosèrent.

* * *

Mammon, Squalo et Levi étaient décontenancés. C'était le même tour que Bel utilisait !

''Attend, Gokudera-dono utilise des fils !?'' Demanda Basil incrédule.

''Il l'a appris de Bel lui-même, même si ce Bel ne le sais pas.'' Commenta Yamamoto, ce qui rendu confus tout les autres. Excepté ceux avec Tsuna et Reborn qui savait que ça devait juste être le Bel alternatif.

Lambo était toujours silencieux, toujours dans ses pensées pour une quelconque raison. Après sa longue réflexion, il releva la tête, il semblait avoir enfin remarqué. 'I-pin n'est pas une _Bombe Humaine_ dans ce monde !'

* * *

Gokudera pris l'opportunité de reprendre I-pin une fois de plus et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Cette dernière demanda finalement après avoir été portée pendant un long moment durant le combat.

''Gokudera-san… pourquoi me protèges-tu alors que nous sommes ennemis pour ce combat ?''

Gokudera ne répondit pas alors qu'il se concentrait en atteignant la bibliothèque. Gokudera répondit rapidement quand ils se cachèrent finalement dans la bibliothèque. ''Tu as encore du potentiel en toi I-pin. Juudaime et Lambo n'aimeraient pas que tu meurs ici.''

''Mon potentiel… ?'' Répéta I-pin, cela attira également l'attention de Fon.

''Daisangen. Connais-tu ce mouvement ?'' I-pin secoua la tête.

''Je vais te le dire, ce sera ta plus grande technique dans le futur. Tu ne peux pas l'utiliser enfant mais elle sera dans ton arsenal dans le futur. Alors tu ne peux pas mourir maintenant. Pas alors que tu es encore si jeune.''

* * *

Cela laissa Shamal déconcerté par cet acte, un peu hors du caractère de la tempête de Tsuna tandis que Yamamoto et Ryohei riaient. Chrome et Lambo sourièrent. Gokudera avait vraiment gagné un côté doux quand ça en venait au enfants, pourquoi ? C'était complètement à cause de son précieux boss, Tsuna.

* * *

Gokudera sourit alors qu'I-pin rougissait à ses compliments. 'Maintenant que j'y pense, la I-pin d'ici parle couramment japonais à la place d'un japonais bancale dû à son Chinois… ça doit être la différence de notre jeune I-pin dans notre monde et ici.'

Gokudera sortit sa montre, cinq minutes. Il soupira à l'heure qui diminuait. Il devait agir vite.

* * *

Les mains de Ieyuji se serrèrent en poing. 'Pourquoi tu ne l'attaques pas !?'

Reborn pouvait voir à quoi il pensait et retourna regarder le match. 'Quelqu'un qui recherche la gloire comme toi ne comprendras jamais. Baka Yuji.'

Tsuna regarda l'expression de Ieyuji, à travers ses yeux il y avait un soupçon de désappointement. Hibari le remarqua mais il ne dit rien. La flamme avait corrompue son esprit. Les mains d'Hibari agrippèrent ses manches. Il n'allait pas répéter cette évènement encore une fois.

* * *

Gokudera et I-pin attendaient maintenant patiemment d'être trouvés par Bel qui souriait.

''Trouvé.'' Bel souriait alors qu'il jetait des couteaux. I-pin s'avança et commença à le frapper mais ils étaient facilement bloqués. Gokudera prit cette opportunité pour jeter une double bombe. Bel jeta simplement des couteaux et coupa facilement les bombes avec les fils. Gokudera s'approcha de lui. Bel sourit et le coupa avec un couteau qu'il avait dans la main. Gokudera se recula et l'évita.

''Je t'ai eu.'' Bel était sur le point de jeter un autre couteau quand il remarqua la mini bombe. Elle explosa, ils virent Bel s'envoler hors de la pièce. Gokudera regarda rapidement sa montre. Quand il vu l'heure, il regarda I-pin et sa montre à nouveau.

I-pin était presque prête quand il entendit la voix de la leader des Cervello. ''Il reste une minute. L'explosion se produira à ce moment.'' Alors qu'elle disait ça, ils entendirent une explosion venant de l'autre pièce. Les turbines d'ouragan explosaient une par une.

I-pin paniqua avant de regarder Gokudera qui amena Bel avec lui.

''Plus que 20 secondes.''

''Merde.'' Siffla-t-il.

Il courut rapidement vers I-pin et la porta avec sa main libre. La bibliothèque explosa quand ils atteignirent le mur.

* * *

''Hayato !'' Appela Shamal.

Hibari qui regardait de loin plissa les yeux. Même si les moniteurs qu'ils regardaient tremblaient tous, il sembla savoir ce qui était arrivé après tout. Tsuna et les autres savaient alors ils n'étaient pas inquiet.

Fon s'inquiétait pour son étudiante. Il voulait y aller mais se contrôla. Il regarda alors la famiglia de Tsuna et vu qu'ils étaient calmes. Ils semblaient croire que Gokudera reviendrait alors il regarda de nouveau la fumée. Espérant le meilleur.

* * *

Les Cervello s'approchèrent d'eux alors que la fumée se dispersait. Et vit Gokudera près de deux corps.

La Varia, la famiglia de Tsuna et la famiglia de Ieyuji suivirent également. Le corps de Gokudera tomba rapidement sur le côté pour révéler un Bel qui respirait toujours et une I-pin terrifiée et tremblante.

La Cervello annonça. ''Le vainqueur du combat de la Tempête est I-pin.''

I-pin était choquée de l'annonce. Ryohei se dirigea rapidement vers eux tout comme Lambo, Yamamoto et Fon. Ce dernier et Lambo allèrent vers I-pin, la calmant. Elle était terrifiée par l'explosion et pensait que Gokudera était mort pour la protéger.

Yamamoto aida en déposant Bel,et Ryohei apporta son brassard du soleil pour commencer à soigner Bel. Fon et Yamamoto, déroutants.

''Sempai ?'' Questionna Yamamoto.

''Pourquoi ne le soignes-tu pas ?'' Demanda Fon.

''Il va bien, il prétend plutôt être vaincu pour terminer le match et pour qu'I-pin soit déclarée vainqueur.'' Leur répondit Ryohei en criant presque.

Ils étaient tous surpris de ce qu'il venait juste de dire. Ryohei fut récompensé par un coup de poing. C'était Gokudera qui s'était rapidement assis et l'avait frappé.

''C'était pour quoi ça, Tête de Poulpe !?'' Cria Ryohei alors qu'il continuait de soigner Bel.

Gokudera cria. ''Tu es trop bruyant et je ne peux pas me reposer Tête de Gazon !''

''Qu'est-ce que tu as dit Tête de Poulpe !''

Ils se regardèrent tout deux l'un l'autre. On dirait que leur éclat réveilla Bel et il regarda le duo. En voyant ce qu'il se passait, il pouvait dire qu'il avait perdu le combat.

''C'est impossible, comment a-t-il pu survivre à un telle explosion ? Nous avons fait en sorte qu'il soit assez puissant pour que toute personne proche de l'explosion meurt.''

"Système C.A.I."

Ils regardèrent tous Hibari qui commença à expliquer.

''Ce gars possède une arme qui peut utiliser cinq flammes différentes, qui circule dans son corps. Il a utilisé un de ses systèmes C. A. I. pour les protéger au moment où les bombes ont explosées. Une fois le contenu dangereux libéré, il l'a laissé couvrir son dos, le couvrant pour qu'il aille bien et il va toujours bien.''

Gokudera sourit à Hibari. ''On dirait que tu savais déjà ce que je comptais faire, l'Alouette.''

Hibari détourna le regard.

''Alors tu l'a terminé Hayato-nii, c'est impressionnant.'' Lambo était au moins étonné.

Gokudera soupira. ''En fait c'est dur, dû au manque de matériels mais j'ai réussi d'une certaine façon à les obtenir et à le compléter juste à temps.''

'C'était vrai ? Hayato avait créé quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas ou n'avait pas remarqué !?' Se questionna intérieurement Shamal, il ne pouvait pas croire que Gokudera ait autant grandit. Il était déjà impressionné par le combat d'aujourd'hui mais penser qu'il cachait encore des choses… il était sans voix. Reborn sourit à l'expression de Shamal et regarda les deux Cervello.

''Vu que nous avons déjà proclamé I-pin comme vainqueur, nous ne pouvons pas revenir dessus, même si vous allez bien.'' Annonça les Cervello, ferme avec leur décision.

Gokudera sourit simplement. I-pin regarda l'anneau avec hésitation, refusant de l'accepter alors qu'elle pensait que c'était injuste mais regarda rapidement Gokudera. Gokudera souriait. ''Prend-le.''

I-pin regarda à nouveau l'anneau et décida de le prendre.

Gokudera regarda son boss qui le fixait toujours comme si de rien n'était. Chrome commença à parler à la place de Tsuna.

''Bossu me dit de te dire… Tu as bien fait Gokudera-kun. Honnêtement, je suis fier que tu soit mon bras droit. Merci pour ton dur travail d'aujourd'hui et pour avoir protégé I-pin et Bel aussi.''

Gokudera était ravi d'entendre ça de Tsuna, ce qui le fit se lever et s'incliner. ''Merci beaucoup Juudaime, je suis si heureux d'entendre ça de vous.''

''Pourquoi est-il heureux même s'il a perdu ?'' Demanda Ieyuji. Le regardant incrédule et ne comprenant pas le concept de celui-ci.

''Tu ne pourras jamais comprendre, Baka Yuji. Pour ton frère, gagner n'est rien comparé aux vies des personnes qui l'entoure.'' Sourit Reborn.

''En d'autre mots, la Vie est plus importante que la victoire, kora.'' Sourit Colonnello.

Ieyuji regarda son frère pendant un moment avant de se détourner.

''Nous allons annoncer le prochain match. Demain soir, ce sera le match de la Pluie, le match entre les **Gardiens de la Pluie**.''

Les prochain seront Superbi Squalo de la Varia, Kakimoto Chikusa du côté de Ieyuji et Yamamoto Takeshi du côté de Tsuna.

''Voiiii! J'ai attendu pour ça ! Je peux finalement vous couper ouvertement ! Alors, le gars de ce côté est le mec avec les lunettes, pas vrai ?'' Dit Squalo avec triomphe et excitation. Chikusa cacha son irritation en remontant ses lunettes. Squalo regarda rapidement du côté de Tsuna et demanda. ''Et qui est mon adversaire de ce côté ?''

Yamamoto se leva. ''C'est moi.''

Squalo sourit. ''Voiiii vous feriez mieux de ne pas vous enfuir, tout les deux !''

''Bien sûr.'' Dit Chikusa avec une confiance monotone.

Yamamoto sourit et lui répondit. ''Je suis impatient d'y être, Squalo.''

* * *

Voilà pour aujourd'hui! Alors aviez vous pensé à ça pour ce combat? Le prochain est celui de Yamamoto alors attention ^^ Je vous dis à Samedi pour Cielo, Lundi pour Welkin et à dans 2 semaines pour la suite ^^ Ciao~


	11. Battle: Rain

Auteur : SeventhAssassin

Traducteur : Heyli13

Correctrice : Syt the Evil Angel

KHR ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à SeventhAssassin qui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et KHR appartient à Akira Amano !

J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésiter pas à me faire des retours !

Merci à : Tsuki Banritt, Caliste, Karo et Yuiu pour les Reviews.

Yuiu : Oui Tsuna sadique, ça peut être tellement drôle...^^ Et merci pour ton com, voilà la suite ^^ bonne lecture !

Karo: Merci pour le com ! Eh bien je ne vais rien te spoiler ^^ et te laisser lire la suite qui se trouve juste en dessous ^^

Merci à: Akayu, Alycia Panther, Amnesia Riku, angicat, Anonimo XD, ao no oni, Aube Crépusculaire, Audragon, AuroreMalfoy, avion en papier, Boow, Cheshire. , Cosmos Asma, Crazy-iya, Darkemeraud, Deldom, Enelica, Eziett, fatimaestrellitadeplatagmail, Haku132, HarukaN, Hebihime, Hibari Shizuka, katakumime, kedy ichyo, Kiyori-san, kuroe17, Iobalunallena, Liske, LolitaUp, Lyaku, Lynnah O'Crazy, Lyraneko, mangas281, marjo1607, Minilod, mizuki akuma, mukutsuna93, MysticalNekoChan, Nekuko, nonotiti2, Noyr Desyre, Oshurei, Plume d'Hitsuji, RedBloodAlice, roldecanela, sakurachan222, Sasam Moon, scarletkawaii666,Selena Psycho, Shin no panda, Shoto Karisha, sinegas22, superlulu1266, Susukara, Syt the Evil Angel, terino, Thunder-Death, Tsuki Banritt, Usui-chan, Walarisse, Wispers-Write, Yuiu, YumeBaka et Zentipeut pour avoir mit en favoris et Follow.

 **Ps: Oui je sais je suis en avance mais j'avais envie ^^ voilà voilà**

Je vous dit bonne lecture~

 **Statut du Conflit des Anneaux :**

 **Tsuna - 1**

 **Ieyuji - 1**

 **Xanxus - 1**

 **Chapitre 11: Le Combat des Gardiens de la Pluie**

Yamamoto méditait au petit matin au dojo, se calmant pour se préparer ? Le Shigure Kintoki placé devant lui. Les mannequins étaient placés dans le Dojo. Yamamoto sortit l'épée et fit un mouvement tranchant. L'épée en bambou se changea en épée et lacéra sans faute les mannequins.

Yamamoto pris une profonde respiration, le Shigure Kintoki reprit son ancienne forme alors qu'il le faisait. C'est alors qu'il entendit quelqu'un frapper des mains. Il se retourna vers l'entrée et vit que son père se tenait là et semblait regarder depuis tout ce temps.

''Yo Oyaji.'' Yamamoto salua son père avec un sourire alors qu'il l'approchait.

Son père, Tsuyoshi alla vers Takeshi, observant toutes les coupures sur les mannequins et se retourna rapidement pour regarder son fils. ''Tu es devenu plus fort que je ne le pensais Takeshi. Même si je ne sais pas quand tu as appris le kendo.'' Il plissa les yeux vers son fils. ''Spécialement le Shigure Souen Ryuu.''

Yamamoto savait qu'il était sérieux et resta silencieux. Tsuyoshi pris ça comme une opportunité de parler. ''Récemment j'ai entendu se qui est arrivé d'Iemitsu. Takeshi, est-ce que tu sais dans quel monde tu t'impliques ?''

''Oui Oyaji et je ne le regrette pas. J'ai juré de protéger mes meilleurs amis et ma famille. Je sais que tu te fais du soucie pour moi, Oyaji… J'ai pris ma décision.'' Répondit Yamamoto avec un regard déterminé.

Tsuyoshi regarda son fils attentivement et vit sa détermination. Il soupira. ''Je vois. Il semble que tu n'as pas de regrets.''

Takeshi sourit et était sur le point de le remercier mais fut coupé quand Tsuyoshi continua de parler. ''J'aurais été heureux normalement mais… Takeshi, quelque part je sens que quelque chose t'a changé.''

Takeshi fut pris au dépourvu.

''Non, je sens que tu es différent. Dit moi, es tu vraiment mon fils ?'' Demanda sérieusement Tsuyoshi. Ses mains serrés en poings. Ça lui faisait mal qu'il pense à quelque chose de mauvais et la pensée de voir le visage de son fils alors qu'en faite il ne l'acceptait pas, était douloureux.

Yamamoto fut encore plus surpris par sa question mais sourit. Il savait que ce jour arriverait, son Oyaji, non, son Oyaji alternatif allait le trouver.

''Oyaji, non, Tsuyoshi-san.'' Tsuyoshi était surpris du changement. Yamamoto lui donna un sourire tendu. ''Il y a quelque chose que vous devez savoir.''

* * *

Ils étaient venus trop tôt pour le combat de la Pluie. Ken et Chikusa avaient été invités à venir plus tôt que tout le monde avec Colonnello. Ils virent alors Reborn et Dino qui les attendait.

''Hoy, pourquoi vous nous avez appelé si tôt, byon ?'' Grogna Ken.

Dino demanda. ''Aujourd'hui c'est ton combat, n'est-ce pas ? Contre Squalo.''

Chikusa acquiesça alors qu'il remontait ses lunettes. Dino commença rapidement. ''Laissez moi vous dire quelque chose avant ton combat, c'est a propos de Squalo.''

Ils écoutèrent attentivement son explication/histoire.

Le temps passa et Ieyuji arriva avec Mochida, Basil et I-pin.

''Où est Fon, kora ?'' Demanda Colonnello.

''Le maître a dit qu'il allait rencontrer quelqu'un.'' Lui répondit I-pin.

Ieyuji regarda les alentours et il semblait que son frère et ses amis n'étaient toujours pas la. Ils sentirent alors quelqu'un arriver et c'était Squalo.

''VOOOOIIII ! Content que tu ne te sois pas enfuit, Megane !'' Cria Squalo.

Chikusa ne réagit pas mais il était actuellement irrité pour être appelé comme ça juste parce qu'il portait des lunettes. Finalement, les deux Cervello arrivèrent et parlèrent.

''Le champ de bataille de ce soir sera la tour sud. S'il-vous-plais, veuillez vous diriger vers la tour sud.''

Mochida dit alors. ''Encore à l'intérieur de l'école, tu penses que ce sera quoi comme terrain, cette fois Yuji ?''

''Qui sait.'' Répondit Yuji avec moins d'énergie.

Mochida le remarqua et sourit. ''Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu n'as pas d'énergie ?''

Ieyuji soupira. ''L'entraînement d'aujourd'hui était fatiguant idiot. Allez.''

* * *

Ils marchèrent tous vers leur destination. Une fois encore, tout le monde (sauf Reborn) fus surpris de voir Tsuna et ses Gardiens arrivé plutôt qu'eux. Mais ils remarquèrent quelqu'un d'autre avec eux. Le père de Yamamoto.

''Ciaossu Tsuyoshi.'' Salua Reborn alors qu'il sautait sur son épaule pour s'y asseoir.

''Yo Reborn, ça fait un longtemps.'' Sourit Tsuyoshi en salutation.

''Ils se connaissent ? Je veux dire, c'est le père de Yamamoto, non ?'' Demanda Ieyuji incrédule.

''Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?''

''Il est venu regarder, idiot.'' Dit Mochida comme si la réponse était évidente.

''Alors ça veut dire qu'il sait à propos de la Mafia ?'' Demanda Ieyuji. Ça rendit Mochida suspicieux lui aussi mais ils décidèrent de laisser tomber la question.

Ken regarda les alentour. L'endroit ne ressemblait plus à l'intérieur de l'école. La porte et les fenêtres étaient scellées et il y avait de l'eau qui coulait et l'endroit était une épave totale.

''Mince, qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit, byon ?'' Demanda Ken.

''C'est le terrain de la bataille pour le match de la Pluie : l'Aquarion.''

Ils regardèrent tous, les deux Cervello qui continuèrent d'expliquer.

''Il s'agit d'une structure tridimensionnelle et une massive quantité d'eau coule en continue. L'eau qui s'introduit remplit la tour à partir du premier étage. Tant que le match continu, l'eau continuera d'augmenter.''

''Donc c'est comme un bateau qui coule, hein.'' Commenta Dino alors qu'il écoutait l'explication et regardait autour aussi.

Basil parla aussi. ''Prendre pied deviendra plus difficile tandis que le match progresse.''

''L'eau qui afflue commencera à avoir les caractéristiques d'eau de mer grâce à l'utilisation d'un dispositif spéciale.''

''Et une fois que l'eau aura atteint un niveau spécifique, une certaine créature des mers sera relâchée.''

''Quoi !? Un animal féroce ?!'' Cria Ieyuji incrédule.

Gokudera dit alors, connaissant la réponse donnée grâce à son expérience antérieur et à la description de celle-ci. ''C'est un requin, un requin mangeur d'homme.''

Ça les fient pâlir, excepter Colonnello et Chikusa.

''Ça a l'air amusant.''

Ils se tournèrent pour voir que c'était Squalo qui parlait, accompagné des autres membres de la Varia, excepté Lussuria et Belphegor. Ils étaient même surpris de voir Xanxus derrière. Il ne souriait pas.

Il semblait évident qu'il n'était pas satisfait que chaque côté ait chacun un anneau.

''Le chien qui perd sera effacé. Et c'est soit votre lot ou le déchet.'' Dit Xanxus alors qu'il se retournait et partait. Squalo était sur le point de répliquer mais opta pour ne pas le faire.

''Xanxus semble sérieux.'' Dit Reborn alors qu'il regardait Xanxus s'en aller. Tsuyoshi acquiesça.

Quelque part sur le toit, un oiseau chantait l'Hymne de Namimori. Il vola autour du collège de Namimori jusqu'à ce qu'il se pose sur l'épaule de quelqu'un. C'était Hibari, regardant de loin le match à venir. L'oiseau était Hibird.

Il sentit une autre présence et du brouillard apparu près de lui. C'était Mukuro, qui comptait aussi regarder le match, Hibari l'ignora préférant regarder le combat pour voir quand ça commencerait.

Yamamoto sourit, se sentant confiant avec ce match. Gokudera alla vers lui.

''Tu sais ce que tu dois faire, pas vrai, Idiot de Baseballeur ?''

''Ouais, ne t'en fait pas Gokudera et laisse moi faire.'' Lui sourit Takeshi.

Lambo huma alors qu'il était porté par Chrome. Tsuna était juste là, debout.

Ryohei hurla alors. ''Maintenant, faisons ? ÇA!''

Ieyuji et sa famiglia eurent une goutte derrière la tête. Gokudera soupira simplement, sachant qu'il ne pourrait jamais arrêter les choses d'arriver. Yamamoto ria comme il aimait le faire.

Ils se mirent en cercle.

Ryohei cria lourdement. ''Yamamoto, Fight !''

Ils crièrent tous gaiement, minus Chrome et Tsuna bien sur.

''Maintenant, Gardiens de Pluie, s'il-vous-plais venez au centre.''

''Parce que le terrain sera sous les eaux, la place des spectateurs sera hors du bâtiment. Le match sera montré sur les écrans géants sur les murs. Tout le monde excepté les Gardiens qui combattent pour le titre, s'il-vous-plais sortez du bâtiment.''

Ken alla vers Chikusa et l'encouragea. ''Bonne chance Kakippi.''

Chikusa acquiesça alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'emplacement.

''Nous comptons sur toi à l'extrême Yamamoto !''

''Ouais, laisses moi faire.'' Lui sourit Yamamoto.

Lambo commença à se réjouir alors qu'ils sortaient. Tsuyoshi se tint près de Yamamoto et dit.

''Revient vivant Takeshi, même si tu n'es pas mon fils, je ne peux toujours pas daigner ignorer que tu es toujours mon fils. Même si tu ne viens pas de ce monde.''

Les yeux de Yamamoto s'agrandirent avant de redevenir normal, accompagné d'un sourire. ''Tu peux compter sur moi !''

Tsuyoshi sourit en retour avant de quitter le terrain.

''Alors il te l'a dit, hein.'' Se demanda Reborn d'un ton bas. Tsuyoshi acquiesça en réponse. Au début il n'avait pas pu croire que son vrai fils soit mort depuis longtemps. C'est comme si son cœur avait été déchiré en plusieurs morceaux quand il se souvint de son corps mort dans le lit d'hôpital. C'était la pire chose qu'il avait expérimenté. C'était seulement arrivé après que sa femme soit morte de sa maladie et maintenant son seul enfant lui était enlevé. Mais alors un miracle apparue à se moment, il revenu à la vie. Il fut submergé par la joie mais n'avait jamais sentit que celui qui était revenu n'était pas son fils. Il n'avait jamais sentit que c'était son fils d'un autre monde.

Il regarda le grand écran, il voyait son fils se tenir en cercle avec Squalo et Chikusa. Leurs anneaux avaient été inspectés et ils les reprirent après confirmation.

'Takeshi, peut importe ce que tu es, qui tu es, tu seras toujours mon fils, même si tu n'es pas mon vrai fils, tu es toujours le Takeshi que j'ai connue et élevé. Maintenant montre moi, Takeshi, la forme de Shigure Souen Ryuu que t'a appris mon moi parallèle.' Sourit Tsuyoshi à l'idée de voir l'amélioration de son fils d'un monde parallèle.

Ceux qui remarquèrent ce sourire étaient la famiglia de Tsuna. Ils savaient tous que Yamamoto lui avait dit à propos d'eux et étaient content que Tsuyoshi l'accepte toujours comme faisant partie de sa famille.

* * *

À l'intérieur, la leader des Cervello commença à expliquer les règles du combat. ''Ce combat n'aura pas de temps limité. Battez vous jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que l'un de vous debout.''

Squalo ria alors qu'il balançait son épée. ''Vous deux vous allez regretter de vous battre contre moi.''

Yamamoto ria en réponse. ''Énergique comme toujours Squalo. Faisons un bon combat, ok ?''

Squalo sourit de sa confiance et se prépara. ''Viens gamin !''

Chikusa prépara ses yoyos sans un mot.

Yamamoto une fois de plus ria et se prépara. ''Laisse moi te dire Squalo. Mon style d'épée est le Shigure Souen Ryuu, le style le plus puissant et parfait. Ça seul sera suffisant pour te vaincre.''

Squalo sourit un peu plus, voulant voir ça.

''Les Gardiens de l'Anneau de la Pluie, Superbi Squalo vs Kakimoto Chikusa vs Yamamoto Takeshi. Le combat commence !''

Squalo chargea rapidement Yamamoto et il sauta sur la droite pour l'éviter. Squalo relâcha quelque chose de son épée, qui se dirigea vers lui.

* * *

''N'était-ce pas…'' Dit Mochida alors qu'il reconnaissait cette attaque.

''Des explosifs cachés, byon.'' Commenta Ken.

* * *

Yamamoto les évita une fois de plus avant que ça n'explose. Yamamoto sentit une attaque qui arrivait et courut autour pour éviter des aiguilles. Chikusa continua de relâcher les aiguilles de ses deux yoyo sur Squalo et Yamamoto. Yamamoto les évita facilement alors qu'il courait autour du terrain tandis que Squalo tailladait chacun d'eux.

''Voiii ! Tu es dans le passage !'' Hurla Squalo alors qu'il chargeait vers Chikusa et puis disparu hors de vue, ce qui surpris Chikusa.

Chikusa regarda autour jusqu'à se qu'il réalise trop tard qu'il était déjà derrière lui et était sur le point de l'entailler mais Yamamoto le protégea alors qu'il se défendait avec une épée en bambou.

''Ne baisse pas ta garde, à n'importe quel moment, Chikusa.'' Lui dit Yamamoto.

Chikusa juste 'Hmph' et s'enfuit et jeta ses yoyo, vers les deux autres tout en allant sur le côté puis vers eux. Yamamoto sourit simplement et tout les deux sautèrent pour les éviter. Des aiguilles furent relâchées une fois de plus. Squalo les coupa tandis que Yamamoto posait son épée de bambou dans l'eau et frappa fort se qui fit soulever l'eau pour l'utiliser et se défendre.

''Hahahaha c'était pas loin.'' Sourit Yamamoto et ria.

Squalo était impressionné des compétences de Yamamoto. Il préférerait se battre à un contre un contre lui. Il décida alors d'attaquer Chikusa pour être sur son chemin. Il tira un de ses missiles caché de son bras mécanique. Chikusa utilisa ses armes pour les frapper et ils explosèrent. De la fumée se forma autour d'eux. Chikusa fut pris au dépourvu quand Squalo fut rapidement sur sa droite, sur le point de le trancher mais arrêta quand il sentit une autre attaque venir. C'était Yamamoto. Les trois continuèrent à se battre.

* * *

Dehors, tout le monde était impressionné par l'issue. Xanxus ne disait rien tandis qu'il regardait d'où il était assis.

''Chikusa-dono réussit en quelque sorte à suivre les deux autres, c'est incroyable.'' Commenta Basil.

Dino acquiesça comme il était d'accord. ''Son entraînement avec Colonnello a payé.''

''Bien sur kora… mais.'' Colonnello laissa traîner. Ils regardèrent tous Colonnello dérouté. Reborn fut celui qui continua. ''Aucun d'eux n'utilise toute leur puissance. Je peux voir que Yamamoto joue, n'est ce pas Tsuyoshi.''

Tsuyoshi acquiesça en accord. ''Mais je peux toujours voir qu'il est concentré Reborn, alors ça voudrais dire qu'il se retint. D'après ce que je vois… il semble surveiller Squalo plutôt que Chikusa.''

Reborn acquiesça à cela. Tsuna et les autres restaient silencieux alors qu'ils regardaient.

* * *

''VOIIII soit sérieux !'' Hurla Squalo alors qu'il attaquait Yamamoto tandis qu'il se défendait de ses attaques en transformant le Shigure Kintoki.

Chikusa courait et sautait, sortant ses yoyo pour attaquer les deux autres qui évitèrent facilement mais Chikusa pris l'opportunité pour feinter et sortit plus de yoyo. Des aiguilles sortirent et se dirigèrent vers Yamamoto, Squalo sourit alors qu'il utilisait cette opportunité pour appeler un de ses missiles une fois de plus, attaquant Yamamoto.

Yamamoto soupira, il semble qu'il allait devoir utiliser ses mouvements maintenant. Yamamoto trancha rapidement avec son épée, l'eau trois fois, créant un mur d'eux en même temps pour se défendre avec incohérence.

" **Shigure Souen Ryuu seconde forme, Sakamaku Ame!** "

Toutes les attaques ne l'atteignirent pas. Squalo chargea quand même vers lui et le trancha mais il n'y eu pas de sang, seulement de l'eau.

* * *

''Qu'-qu'est-ce que c'était que ça !?'' Questionna Ieyuji.

''Une des techniques du Shigure Souen Ryuu, la seconde forme défensive, Sakamaku Ame.'' Commenta Reborn.

Tsuyoshi avait un sourire fier. Voir son fils capable d'utiliser ce style le rendait fier de son propre fils.

* * *

Yamamoto était debout et balançait son épée et se préparait. ''Tu as l'air heureux Squalo, as tu trouvé quelque chose ?''

Squalo était heureux pour une quelconque raison. ''Shigure Souen Ryuu, quelle technique intéressante. Même si je peux déjà dire comment ce style fonctionne.''

''Tu peux ?'' Demanda Yamamoto, souriant toujours.

* * *

Gokudera était profondément dans ses pensés alors qu'il regardait le combat.

''Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Bakadera ?'' Demanda Lambo à Gokudera.

Gokudera continua de réfléchir jusqu'à ce qu'il parle. ''De ce que je me souviens, Squalo à comprit sa technique après qu'il ait utilisé deux formes de la technique de l'Idiot de Baseballeur mais cette fois, seulement en une fois et c'était Sakamaku Ame. Le Squalo d'ici doit être plus intelligent que le Squalo du passé.''

''Alors tu penses que Yamamoto va extrêmement perdre ?'' Se demanda Ryohei.

Gokudera le regarda et dit. ''Idiot, bien sur que non. Il se retient. Si nécessaire, il peut l'utiliser pour gagner.''

Ryohei acquiesça simplement. Les deux retournèrent regarder le match.

* * *

Yamamoto se tint près alors qu'il levait son épée et se préparait pour attaquer. Yamamoto courut, se dirigeant vers Squalo. Squalo leva son épée pour se défendre de l'attaque qui arrivait mais à la place de son épée c'était sa main. L'épée tomba, son autre main l'attrapa. Il la balança dans l'eau et l'écrasa pour le frapper.

" **Shigure Souen Ryuu cinquième forme, Samidare!** "

Yamamoto put voir Squalo tomber dans l'eau. Yamamoto se recula alors de l'attaque agressive de yoyo. Il regarda Chikusa qui était sérieux et fit une cible séparé avec ses deux yoyo, un alla vers Yamamoto et l'autre vers Squalo. Squalo sourit alors qu'il sautait pour éviter. Yamamoto d'un autre côté pivota mais finit par être capturé par son yoyo.

''Je t'ai eu.'' Dit Chikusa alors qu'il sortait son autre yoyo et le jeta vers Yamamoto avec ses aiguilles sorties.

Yamamoto sourit. ''Belle combinaison… mais ce n'est pas assez.'' Alors qu'il disait ça, Yamamoto tint son épée en arrière et créa une sorte de tourbillon comme bouclier pour éviter que les aiguilles ne le touchent ainsi que le yoyo. C'était à cause de cette technique, que l'autre yoyo qui tenait son épée partit.

" **Shigure Souen Ryuu septième forme, Shibuki Ame!** "

Chikusa était choqué par l'attaque. À quel point ce gars était-il doué ?

''Hahahaha, c'était dangereux.'' Sourit Yamamoto.'' Bien que je sois étonné que tu es sauté en arrière pour esquiver mon attaque Squalo. Même si je n'ai pas utilisé le côté tranchant. Ça te ressemble.'' Dit-il alors qu'il se grattait la tête avec sa main de libre.

''Voii ne parle pas comme si on se connaissait, gamin.'' Squalo balança son épée et la pointa vers lui.

Yamamoto continuait de sourire alors qu'il disait. ''Et si on se connaissait, pas toi mais un autre toi ?''

Squalo était confus maintenant. ''Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?''

Yamamoto ria une fois de plus et se prépara. ''Peut être que je devrais te donner quelques preuves que nous nous sommes vraiment rencontrer. Tu veux parier ?''

Squalo avait l'impression qu'on se moquait de lui et se prépara, voulant le trancher à mort. Chikusa observait la situation. De la tension qu'ils donnaient, il allait être ignoré dans ce combat pendant un moment. Ça lui donnait l'avantage sur qui il aiderait, pour faire tomber le premier et pour qu'il n'en reste qu'un.

* * *

''Ils sont trop tendus.'' Commenta Dino alors qu'il suait.

I-pin regarda Lambo et demanda. ''C'est vrai que Yamamoto-san et cet homme se sont rencontré Lambo ?''

Ils regardèrent tous I-pin au début puis ceux qui regardait. Lambo les regarda et fredonna, réfléchissant à la réponse. Une fois décidé, il dit.

''Vous verrez.''

* * *

Yamamoto chargea et Squalo fit de même et tout deux se battirent. Ça devint un combat de vitesse alors qu'ils disparaissaient puis réapparaissaient dans un autre endroit avec une collision et une autre. Les yeux de Chikusa s'agrandirent sur la façon dont les deux épéistes pouvaient combattre l'un, l'autre.

* * *

Tout le monde était surpris, excepté Tsuna, ses Gardiens, Reborn et Xanxus. Xanxus trouva ça seulement intéressant que quelqu'un soit capable de rivaliser avec son Gardien de la Pluie. En les regardant attentivement les deux, ils recevaient toujours quelques écorchures sur différentes parties de leur corps à chaque fois qu'ils se rencontraient l'un l'autre.

* * *

''Pour penser que quelqu'un est plus fort que l'Empereur de l'Épée que j'ai vaincu et des autres adversaires du passé… heh, cette vie en vaut la peine !'' Sourit Squalo alors qu'ils s'affrontèrent tout deux, ils cessèrent de s'attaquer l'un à l'autre.

Yamamoto avait toujours son sourire sur ses lèvres et le remercia à la place. ''Merci.''

''J'ai aussi entendu parler du style qui se passe de génération en génération. C'est le Shigure Souen Ryuu. J'ai trouvé le successeur et ses trois étudiants. Ils sont utilisé les huit même formes que toi. J'ai appris d'eux et les ait coupées !'' Dit il avec confiance alors qu'il balançait son épée une fois de plus et Yamamoto se défendit facilement.

Yamamoto souriait toujours malgré sa déclaration. ''Le Shigure Souen Ryuu est parfait et impeccable, le plus fort et invincible.''

* * *

Tsuyoshi sourit alors qu'il l'entendait. C'est vrai. C'était le Shigure Souen Ryuu.

* * *

Squalo ria incrédule. ''Es tu idiot ?''

''Je vais te montrer que je ne le suis pas.'' Dit Yamamoto avec confiance.

Squalo sourit et tout deux continuèrent à se battre une fois de plus. Chikusa les regardait toujours tout les deux. Il alla au second niveau, se sentant chanceux que ces deux la, ne le remarque pas. En quelque sorte, Chikusa était calme et concentré.

* * *

''Kakippi, qu'est-ce que tu fais, byon ?'' Demanda Ken alors qu'il le regardait à l'écran.

''Il se concentre, kora.'' Lui dit Colonnello. ''Il attend l'opportunité pour les attaquer tout les deux en même temps, kora.''

Gokudera qui regardait demanda. ''Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Chrome ?''

Chrome continuait de regarder Chikusa et dit. ''Squalo échouera… mais le Gardien de la Pluie va réussir...''

* * *

Alors qu'elle disait ça, Squalo qui le vit faire un rapide attaque. Yamamoto le suivit. Chikusa bougea finalement alors qu'il étendait ses yoyo autour de lui rapidement, créant comme une toile d'araignée autour d'eux, Squalo fut prit au piège mais Yamamoto s'en échappa.

Yamamoto sourit au piège soudain. 'Il l'a maîtrisé plus tôt que je ne le pensais.'

''Tch, je ne pensais pas que tu puisses échapper à mon piège Yamamoto Takeshi.'' Grommela Chikusa.

Yamamoto ria et dit. ''C'est parce que j'ai déjà vu ce mouvement avant. Où ? Je peux pas t'le dire.''

Chikusa regardait attentivement Yamamoto mais arrêta un peu après.

''VOOOIII tu penses que ce genre de chose peux m'arrêter ? Même si tes armes, sont faites de fils, ils peuvent facilement être coupés !'' Cria Squalo alors que sa main artificielle commençait à bouger et à les couper, se qui fit agrandirent les yeux de Chikusa.

Squalo se libéra lui-même et chargea immédiatement Chikusa pour l'attaquer mais un mur d'eau lui bloqua le passage. Il regarda rapidement Yamamoto qui avait appelé l'eau.

" **Shigure Souen Ryuu second style, Sakamaku Ame!** "

''Voiii, tu protèges ton ennemi comme vous l'avez fait avant ?'' Demanda Squalo alors qu'il plissait les yeux vers lui.

Yamamoto sourit à la place. ''Je ne veux pas que l'un de nous soit tué. Ma mission est de vous vaincre pas de vous tuer. En plus Mukuro sera en colère si quelque chose arrive à ses amis.''

Cela surpris Chikusa et Ken.

''T-tu connais Mukuro-sama ?'' Demanda Chikusa. Ses yeux étaient grand ouverts, comparé à son comportement habituellement stoïque.

Yamamoto le regarda et lui sourit. Il regarda à nouveau Squalo et dit. ''Tu as toujours des armes de rechange avec toi, pas vrai ? Tu ferais mieux d'être prudent à partir de maintenant.''

''Répond à ma question d'abord.'' Demanda Chikusa mais Yamamoto ne répondit pas et attaqua Squalo. Il libéra un 'Tch' et sortit ses armes de rechange, deux autres yoyo et se joignit à eux.

* * *

Dehors, Ken demandait maintenant des explications au groupe de Tsuna.

''Vous savez où est Mukuro-sama, byon ? Nous l'avons cherché partout, dîtes le nous maintenant, byon ?'' Leur cria Ken.

Gokudera soupira et dit. ''Il est dans les alentours, entrain de regarder quelque part. Trouver le si vous le pouvez mais je suis sur qu'il utilise ses pouvoirs pour couvrir sa présence.''

Ken serra les poings et était sur le point de courir pour aller le chercher mais fut arrêté par les mots de Chrome.

''Il n'y a pas besoin de le chercher Ken.''

Ken la regarda. ''Hein ?''

Chrome le regarda et dit. ''Il se montrera quand ce sera le moment.''

''Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, le sosie ?'' Ken la dévisagea.

Chrome bougea la tête sur le côté, confuse. ''Sosie ?''

''Il parle de toi et de Mukuro, Chrome-nee.'' Lui dit Lambo, la faisant comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire.

Chrome fit juste un 'Oh' puis retourna regarder l'écran se qui énerva Ken qui était ignoré, spécialement sa question à propos de Mukuro.

* * *

Squalo continua sa frénésie tandis qu'il continuait de les attaquer. Quand il sépara les deux, il allait l'utiliser sur Yamamoto. Yamamoto le savait et utilisa la même technique que Squalo était sur le point d'utiliser. Ils s'affrontèrent, créant un étrange son qui fit mal aux oreilles des gens. Ils étaient tous affecté alors qu'ils sautaient en arrière.

''Aie, aie, aie… je ne pensais pas que ça créerait un tel son si ces deux attaques se heurtaient en même temps et avec la même technique aussi.'' Grimaça Yamamoto alors qu'il essayait de regagner son audition et son équilibre.

Squalo plissa les yeux vers Yamamoto. Il l'avait vu, cette technique, comment a-t-il pu utiliser sa technique ?

* * *

''Ce que Squalo a relâché il y a un moment était **Attacco di Squalo** , une onde de choc qui devient une puissante vague d'oscillation qui immobilise les muscles de l'adversaire. Ce gars, Yamamoto a fait la même attaque que Squalo, créant un son étrange autour d'eux.'' Commenta Mammon.

Levi le regarda et demanda. ''Comment ce gars peut il connaître cette attaque ?''

Mammon lui répondit. ''Je ne sais pas actuellement. Squalo était lui-même surpris.''

* * *

Squalo balança son épée et attaqua à nouveau, cette fois il poussa son épée vers l'avant de multiple fois. C'était son **Zanna di Squalo**. Yamamoto contre-attaqua avec une de ses techniques.

" **Shigure Souen Ryuu, onzième forme…** "

Tsuyoshi qui l'entendit eu les yeux écarquillés.

" **Beccata di Rondine!** "

Yamamoto poussa son épée de multiple fois avec une main et les deux s'entrechoquèrent.

* * *

Gokudera sourit. ''Yamamoto-san cette technique a été crée par votre fils.'' Tsuyoshi le regarda incrédule. Gokudera répondit alors. ''Il a crée plus que huit formes du Shigure Souen Ryuu.''

Tsuyoshi retourna regarder l'écran et sourit.

"Takeshi…"

* * *

À la fin, c'était un match nul. Squalo était étonné, penser qu'il y avait plus de huit formes.

''Onzième forme, je ne savais pas ça avant. Impressionnant, j'ai vraiment envie de te couper en morceaux.'' Complimenta Squalo. Yamamoto souriait toujours et se prépara au deux attaquants.

''Je pense que j'ai besoin d'en finir maintenant. Venez !'' Dit finalement Yamamoto sérieusement alors qu'il perdait son sourire et devenait sérieux.

Squalo sourit tandis que Chikusa devenait encore plus concentré. Squalo continua de jeter des explosifs sur les deux tandis qu'ils couraient tout les deux pour les éviter. Yamamoto ne se retenait plus tandis qu'il allait attaquer Chikusa avec le dos de son épée et Squalo prit cette opportunité pour l'attaquer lui aussi. Chikusa relâcha ses deux yoyo, alla vers des piliers et attrapa leurs deux épées en même temps.

''Ohh, pas mal.'' Dit Squalo alors qu'il était impressionné de voir Chikusa les arrêter tout les deux d'attaquer. Yamamoto sourit impressionné lui aussi.

''Ne me sous-estimé pas même si je ne suis pas un épéiste comme vous deux, je peux me battre contre vous en même temps.'' Dit Chikusa alors qu'il agrippait fermement ses fils.

''Mais tu sais Chikusa, cela te conduit à être une cible ouverte.'' Dit Yamamoto.

Squalo sourit alors qu'il utilisait ses explosifs, vers lui qui explosèrent.

* * *

''Kakippi !'' Hurla Ken dehors.

* * *

Au combat, les yoyos qui avait arrêté leurs épées se desserrèrent et Squalo attaqua immédiatement et puis il vit Yamamoto dans sa position, la lame sur la gauche comme si il sortait son épée pour attaquer.

'' **Shigure Souen Ryuu, huitième forme…** '' Yamamoto attaqua Squalo. Il était plus qu'heureux de le faire alors qu'il voulait en finir. '' **Shinotsuku Ame !** ''

Cette fois, Yamamoto le frappa complètement mais en utilisant seulement le dos de son épée ? Squalo tomba dans l'eau. Yamamoto le regarda et soupira puis regarda Chikusa. Il pouvait le voir s'asseoir, même si il avait été directement frappé par l'explosion de Squalo. Le haut de son corps était en sang, on dirait que ses explosifs étaient plus fort qu'avant.

''Tu vas bien ?'' Demanda Yamamoto à Chikusa. Il ne répondit pas mais Yamamoto pouvait le prendre comme un oui.

Yamamoto regarda Squalo qui se tenait debout, près à combattre à nouveau. Yamamoto se prépara aussi, prenant les choses au sérieux et comptait en finir maintenant. Il leva son épée en la tenant à deux mains.

''Joue comme au baseball ?'' Demanda Squalo énervé comme si on se moquait de lui. Yamamoto ne répondit pas. Squalo sourit et dit. ''C'est la fin maintenant !''

Squalo l'attaqua alors qu'il tranchait en diagonale devant lui, déchira l'eau alors qu'il chargeait vers l'avant. C'était son **Scontro di Squalo**.

Yamamoto trancha de bas en haut, faisant lever l'eau et se prépara.

'' **Shigure Souen Ryuu, la neuvième forme offensive…** '' Il était déjà de l'autre côté mais Squalo ne le laissa s'échapper alors qu'il l'attaquait, continuant sa technique. Les deux se combattirent entre eux et ensuite Yamamoto courut sur le côté. Il était sur le point de le poursuivre quand il vit qu'il était déjà derrière lui et était sur le point de le lacérer. Squalo n'hésita pas alors qu'il faisait avancer et reculer son bras mécanique, montrant qu'il l'avait poignardé.

* * *

Ieyuji et les autres étaient choqués et tout comme Chikusa. Tsuyoshi l'était aussi mais il semblait que Tsuna et les autres ne réagissaient pas. Tsuyoshi le remarqua et retourna regarder et fut surpris de voir son fils devenir de l'eau et se trouvait maintenant au-dessus de Squalo.

* * *

'Quoi !? Celui qui sait fait couper est…' Pensa Squalo.

* * *

''L'ombre dans le pilier d'eau.'' Dit Reborn

* * *

Il était actuellement devant lui, dans les airs et était sur le point de le trancher. Squalo était trop en retard pour réagir tandis que Yamamoto utilisait le dos de son épée et le frappait à la tête, assez fort pour le mettre à terre.

" **Utsushi Ame!** "

Squalo tomba, en pensant. 'C'est une… défaite ?'

Squalo était au sol. Yamamoto le regarda et soupira. Il sourit ensuite et dit. ''Je l'ai fait.''

* * *

''Juste comme nous nous attendions à ce que ça arrive.'' Sourit Gokudera.

Ryohei et Lambo étaient fou de joie. Chrome souriait. Tsuna ne montrait aucune émotion mais dans ses yeux se trouvais le bonheur que Yamamoto ai gagné.

Mammon et Levi semblait surpris de l'issue soudaine du combat. Qui aurait pu penser que Squalo perdrait ? Xanxus n'eut aucune réaction, juste un sourire. Puis il rit.

''Hahahahaha, regardez ça ! Il a perdu ! Déchet !'' Dit Xanxus alors qu'il levait la main pour sortir son pistolet et tirer quelque chose.

''Pas besoin de lever votre main Boss, laissé moi faire.'' Lui dit Levi.

''Je peux le faire gratuitement.'' Dit Mammon à son boss.

Une Cervello vint vers eux et dit. ''S'il-vous-plais, arrêtez, parce que l'eau a atteint le niveau d'eau désignée, le féroce animal marin a été libéré.''

Tout le monde l'entendit.

''Le féroce animal… vous voulez dire…'' Mochida semblait effrayé pour une raison quelconque.

Gokudera regarda Ryohei, lui donnant un message silencieux. Ryohei acquiesça, sachant se qu'il essayait de lui dire. Oui, ils allaient changer le scénario qui n'est jamais arrivé dans leur monde.

* * *

Le plus bas niveau du terrain était maintenant déjà rempli d'eau et le féroce animal nageait maintenant autour. Yamamoto se souvenait de ce scénario et regarda l'autre Cervello qui se tenait au plus haut niveau, au-dessus d'eux.

''Hey, et pour ces deux là ?'' Demanda Yamamoto.

La Cervello lui répondit. ''Comme ses deux là ont perdu le combat, je ne peux pas garantir leur sécurité.''

Yamamoto détourna le regard et sourit alors qu'il préparait son épée. ''Alors, je vais devoir couper se requin si ça ne vous dérange pas.''

Chikusa était choqué, même la Cervello.

''Pas besoin de faire une telle chose. Vous êtes le vainqueur du combat du Conflit de la Pluie, il n'y a pas besoin de faire une telle chose.'' La Cervello essaya de le raisonner.

Yamamoto ria mais arrêta rapidement pour prendre une façade sérieuse. ''Je ne laisserais mourir aucun d'eux, pas devant moi.''

La Cervello ne se disputa plus avec lui. Yamamoto regarda l'eau et vit la nageoire du requin se lever.

''Si ce que Gokudera m'a dit, dans ce scénario… hmm… oh et bien.'' Yamamoto regarda Chikusa et Squalo qui maintenant reprenait conscience. Il regarda en haut et vit que le plus haut niveau était sur.

Le requin semblait fort alors qu'il détruisait un pilier en dessous, faisant s'effondrer le sol ou ils se tenaient, le sol ou se tenait Chikusa s'était également effondré.

* * *

"Kakippi!" Cria Ken.

* * *

Le requin arrivait vers Chikusa. Il se prépara alors que la tête du requin sortait, près à le mordre mais quelque chose le sauva tandis qu'il se sentait être emmené. Regardant en l'air, il vit un petit oiseau, couvert de flammes bleues. Ça le choqua et ainsi que tout ceux qui regardait excepter Tsuna et ses amis.

''Bien joué Kojiro, emmène le en haut !'' Cria Yamamoto avec un sourire alors que l'hirondelle obéissait et le portait au-dessus.

Yamamoto regarda Squalo et alla vers lui. ''Tu ne vas pas mourir ici Squalo, je te le promets.''

Squalo le regarda et était énervé. ''Voii, j'ai perdu, tu ne devrais pas de t'occuper de sauver tes ennemis idiot.''

Yamamoto ria à la place. ''Je suis la pluie qui efface tout. Tu es la pluie requiem qui efface les ennemis tandis que je suis la pluie qui efface la tristesse de mes amis. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un soit triste et meurt. C'est comme ça que je protège ma famille. Je protège mes amis et tout ceux autour de moi de l'ennemi.'' Sa réponse était résolue au fond, ce qui surprit Squalo.

Yamamoto sortit quelque chose qui pendait à son cou et c'était son Collier de la Pluie.

''Jirou.'' Appela Yamamoto tandis qu''un Akita inu couvert de flammes de pluie sortait. ''Emmène Squalo au plus haut niveau.''

Jirou l'attrapa tandis qu'il mordait le col de l'uniforme de Squalo. Squalo regarda Yamamoto. ''Gamin, tes compétences en tant qu'épéiste ne sont pas mauvaises. Tu as juste besoin de te débarrasser de cette douceur.''

Yamamoto ria. ''Combien de fois tu penses m'avoir dit ça ?'' Squalo trouva ça intriguant mais Yamamoto continua de parler. ''Je vais te dire ça, ma douceur est se qui me rend plus fort.''

Jirou commença à sauter, l'emportant. Yamamoto pris une profonde inspiration et murmura. ''C'est le moment de se débarrasser de cette chose.''

Le requin détruit une fois de plus un autre pilier qui fit trembler le sol et le fit tomber. Celui sur lequel Yamamoto se tenait était encore un flotteur stable mais le requin se rapprocha de lui. Il prépara son épée alors que le requin arrivait sur lui.

'' **Shigure Souen Ryuu, dixième forme offensive…** '' L'Hirondelle revint et une immense vague de flammes de pluie l'entoura tandis qu'il chargeait. Kojiro le guida alors qu'ils chargeaient vers l'avant. Le requin ouvrit la bouche, près à le mordre mais Yamamoto était plus rapide en abattant le Shigure Kintoki.

" **Scontro di Rondine!** "

Le requin fut coupé au milieu et le corps coupé en deux. Le sang sortit de son corps.

Squalo et Chikusa qui était maintenant en sécurité dans le niveau plus en hauteur, l'avaient vu. Squalo était impressionné. Il savait maintenant que Yamamoto se retenait. Il pouvait le tuer s'il le voulait. Il sourit pour lui-même. La prochaine fois qu'ils se combattraient se sera avec leur pleine puissance.

Les deux Cervello firent leur décision.

''Le combat de l'Anneau de la Pluie s'est terminé avec la victoire de Yamamoto Takeshi.''

Ryohei et Lambo sortirent, allant traiter les deux blessés. Gokudera et Chrome restèrent aux côté de Tsuna. Ieyuji et les autres restèrent silencieux. Ken même en sachant que son ami avait perdu était heureux qu'il soit en sécurité et sauvé par lui.

Hibari et Mukuro qui avaient regardé de loin ne dirent rien mais étaient plus ou moins heureux de l'issue. Ils savaient tous se qu'y allait arriver et Tsuna était heureux de ce changement.

Tsuyoshi était fier, vraiment fier de son seulement parce qu'il avait gagné mais aussi pour avoir montré de la compassion et d'avoir choisit de ne pas tuer ses ennemis. Il les avait protégé se qui prouvait bien qu'il avait grandit comme un gentil garçon. Il était aussi fier de voir que son fils avait développé trois nouvelles formes du Shigure Souen Ryuu. Pour protéger sa famille et ses amis, il était devenu plus fort que quiconque ne l'aurait prévu.

''Le match suivant a été décidé, ce sera le match des **Gardiens du Brouillard.''**

Tous savaient que ce serait Mammon de la Varia et Chrome du côté de Tsuna.

Ieyuji regarda Reborn et demanda. ''Hey Reborn, qui est notre Brouillard ?''

Reborn choisit de ne rien dire. 'Je me demande s'il a accepté notre offre… et bien, il nous regarde.'

Oui, de loin, il regardait le combat et disparu aussitôt. Seul, Hibari, Mukuro, Reborn, Chrome et Tsuna savaient qu'il était la.

''Je suis impatient de te combattre petite.'' Dit Mammon tout en faisant face à Chrome.

Chrome regarda simplement l'Arcobaleno. Elle se tourna pour voir son boss regarder l'écran.

Mukuro ricanait alors qu'il se cachait une fois de plus. C'était le moment pour lui de leur montrer de quoi il était fait.

* * *

Voilà qui conclus se chapitre alors qu'avez vous pensé de la victoire de Takeshi? Et le faite qu'il est révélé son secret à son 'père'? Et surtout que se passera-t-il d'après vous pour le prochain match? J'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis la dessus! Aller à Samedi pour la fin de Cielo et Lundi prochain pour la suite de Welkin et normalement la suite de Soulless Mercredi! Ciao~


	12. Battle: Mist

Auteur : SeventhAssassin

Traducteur : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

KHR ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à SeventhAssassin qui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et KHR appartient à Akira Amano !

J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésiter pas à me faire des retours !

Merci à : Tsuki Banritt, Caliste et Yuiu pour les Reviews.

Yuiu : Yo ! Merci pour le com, mais je ne trouve pas le chapitre anglais dans mon chapitre précédant à moins que je sois bigleuse… Alors pour son combat je ne veux pas spoil mais je souhaite te dire une chose, à toi de voir si tu veux le lire ^^ Que penserais tu si l'inverse arrivait ? Et oui voilà la suite~

Merci à: Akayu, Alycia Panther, Amnesia Riku, angicat, Anonimo XD, ao no oni, Aube Crépusculaire, Audragon, AuroreMalfoy, avion en papier, Boow, Cheshire. , Cosmos Asma, Crazy-iya, Darkemeraud, Deldom, Enelica, Eziett, fatimaestrellitadeplatagmail, Haku132, HarukaN, Hebihime, Hibari Shizuka, katakumime, kedy ichyo, Kiyori-san, kuroe17, Iobalunallena, Liske, LolitaUp, LOVEMANGAANDDRARRY, Lyaku, Lynnah O'Crazy, Lyraneko, mangas281, Manon Hells, marjo1607, Minilod, mizuki akuma, mukutsuna93, MysticalNekoChan, Nekuko, nonotiti2, Noyr Desyre, Oshurei, Plume d'Hitsuji, PlumeDOr, RedBloodAlice, roldecanela, sakurachan222, Sasam Moon, scarletkawaii666,Selena Psycho, Shin no panda, Shoto Karisha, sinegas22, superlulu1266, Susukara, Syt the Evil Angel, terino, Thunder-Death, Tsuki Banritt, Usui-chan, Walarisse, Wispers-Write, Yuiu, YumeBaka et Zentipeut pour avoir mit en favoris et Follow.

Je vous dit bonne lecture~

 **Statut du Conflit des Anneaux :**

 **Tsuna - 2**

 **Ieyuji - 1**

 **Xanxus - 1**

 **Chapitre 12: Le Combat du Gardien du Brouillard**

Colonnello et Fon observaient Ieyuji qui était en hyper mode de dernière volonté. Ils pouvaient seulement se demander quelle était cette flamme qui était mélangée à la flamme de ciel et bientôt ils regardèrent Reborn qui était profondément dans ses pensées.

''Reborn, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?'' Se demanda Fon.

Reborn les regarda et demanda. ''Que penses-tu de Mammon de la Varia ?''

Colonnello se souvint. ''Ce bébé avec la grenouille insipide sur la tête, kora ?''

''Ouais, le bébé qui porte une grenouille boiteuse. Vous n'avez rien senti ?'' Se demanda Reborn.

Fon réfléchit pendant un moment avant qu'il n'exprime son opinion. ''Maintenant que j'y pense, il est étrange.''

Colonnello demanda alors. ''Se pourrait-il, qu'il soit un Arcobaleno, kora ?!''

Fon le regarda et dit. ''Ça pourrait être le cas.'' Il regarda Reborn. ''Mais alors pourquoi nos tétines non pas brillées ? S'il est la personne à laquelle je pense...''

''Je ne suis pas encore sûr.'' Dit Reborn mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, en pensant fortement à la possibilité que Fon pointait, de même que Colonnello.

''Si c'est vrai, le gars de notre côté n'a même pas une chance de tenir, kora. Je ne sais pas pour cette fille de l'autre côté par contre, kora.'' Dit Colonnello.

''Mais tu nous a dit qu'ils avaient deux Gardiens de la Brume de leur côté. L'autre gardien du brouillard ne s'est pas encore montré alors je ne suis pas sûr, là encore…'' Souligna Fon.

''Mais vous ne connaissez pas notre Brume. Nous ne le saurons jamais.'' Dit simplement Reborn.

Ieyuji arrêta de se concentrer sur son Hyper Mode de Dernière Volonté et regarda les Arcobaleno.

''Reborn, qui est notre Brume au juste ? Tu ne nous jamais dit qui c'était ? Il est puissant ? Fort ? Quoi ?'' Demanda Ieyuji.

Reborn le regarda et lança. ''Je ne vais pas te le dire. Si je le fais tu vas encore protester et j'aimerais que tu fermes ta bouche et que tu te concentres au lieu de penser à une telle chose. Si tu t'inquiètes de savoir s'il ne viendra pas alors je vais te le dire, il viendra.''

Ieyuji regarda le sol. Il ne pouvait pas gagner contre Reborn quand il en venait aux arguments.

* * *

En Italie, au quartier général des Vongola, Iemitsu et ses fidèles disciples étaient maintenant engagés dans un combat à l'intérieur, essayant de secourir le neuvième. Ils semblaient avoir du mal car il y avait des hommes qui leur tiraient dessus. C'était un combat d'armes à feu. Lal Mirch, un Arcobaleno incomplet, était aussi avec eux pour les aider à combattre l'ennemi. Iemitsu était autre part, marchant dans le long du passage secret pour se rendre au neuvième. Il y était arrivé avec succès et le rencontra mais il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas à propos de lui. Ils eurent tout deux une conversation qui mena à un combat.

* * *

Quelque part, Haru et Kyoko se rencontrèrent et passèrent finalement du bon temps ensemble, souriants. Elles eurent toutes deux une conversation à propos de Tsuna et des autres. Par rapport à leur récent changement. Mais autrement, c'était une bonne journée.

* * *

Quand ce fut la nuit, Ieyuji, Mochida, Basil, Fon, Colonnello et Reborn arrivèrent au gymnase du Collège de Namimori. Ken et Chikusa étaient déjà là et furent surpris de voir que Brina était là aussi.

"Ciaossu Brina" Salua Reborn.

Brina regarda l'enfant et hocha la tête.

''C'est rare pour toi de venir regarder, Brina.'' Souligna Ieyuji.

Elle le regarda. ''Le combat du Brouillard semble beaucoup plus intéressant alors je suis venu regarder.''

Elle se détourna. Ieyuji regarda autour de lui et remarqua que l'endroit semblait désert, à part la Varia (à l'exception de Lussuria, Bel et Squalo) de l'autre côté et Mammon au centre. Il regarda de l'autre côté pour voir son frère avec ses gardiens (Minus Hibari et Mukuro). I-pin était avec Lambo maintenant.

Ieyuji regarde autour de lui, une fois encore et regarda Reborn. ''Reborn je ne vois pas notre Gardien de la Brume. Tu es sûr que cette personne va arriver ?''

''Bien sûr. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de le recruter après tout. Et je pense qu'il est déjà là, mais qu'il ne s'est pas encore montré.'' Leur dit Reborn.

''Hehehe, c'est ce que tu penses ?''

Ils regardèrent tous l'entrée et furent surpris de voir la personne qui était arrivée. L'homme avait une lance dans la main, c'était Sadao.

''T-tu es… !'' Les yeux de Mochida s'agrandirent.

Ils regardèrent tous avec incrédulité, excepté ceux avec Tsuna et Xanxus.

Ieyuji tremblait alors qu'il le pointait du doigt et cria finalement. ''POURQUOI EST-CE QUE TU ES LA !?''

''Je suis venu comme ton Gardien de la Brume, Vongola.'' Dit nonchalamment Sadao. ''Le gamin là, me l'a offert en échange d'un combat contre toi. Je l'ai fait et j'ai perdu donc j'ai accepté même si je ne le veux pas. C'est pourquoi je vais me battre à tes côtés pour le moment, après je prendrais ta vie.'' Il sourit.

Ieyuji lui lança un regard noir et grogna à Reborn. ''Je ne le veux pas comme mon Brouillard !''

''Alors par qui va-tu le remplacer ? Idiot, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais quelqu'un pour être ta Brume. Il est le meilleur choix et tu n'as pas d'autre choix que de faire avec. Dommage que tu n'ai pas rencontré deux utilisateurs de Brume comme ton frère.'' Commenta simplement Reborn.

Ieyuji observa son frère qui le regardait. Il le foudroya de rage. Mais Gokudera alla devant son Juudaime et le foudroya du regard en retour. Un message caché, 'Essaies et tu le regretteras'. Ieyuji détourna le regard de peur d'être blessé.

''Il semblerait que tout le monde soit là.'' Dit les Cervello alors qu'elles allaient au centre.

''Maintenant, s'il-vous-plaît, venez au centre, concurrents du Brouillard.''

Sadao sourit et s'en alla, se dirigeant vers le centre. Chrome ne bougeait pas du tout. Ils la regardèrent tous.

''Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Chrome ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?'' Lui demanda Yamamoto.

Chrome secoua la tête et dit. ''Bossu m'a dit que pour ce combat, il ne me laisserait pas y aller. Alors il m'a dit de rester ici et de tout lui laisser, à la place.''

''Ohh, tu veux dire lui ?'' Dit Ryohei, semblant enchanté.

''L'autre brume.'' Murmura Mammon.

Chrome ferma les yeux et dit. ''Bossu dit qu'il compte sur vous et soyez sûr de vous retenir, Mukuro-sama.''

Puis ils entendirent tous un ricanement. Une voix très familière pour Ken, Chikusa et Sadao.

"Kufufufufufufu"

Quelqu'un apparut derrière Tsuna. Ils regardèrent tous la personne dans la brume qui diminuait.

''J'aimerais bien, Sawada Tsunayoshi.'' Sourit Mukuro.

''M- M- Mu-Mukuro-san !'' Ken était surpris et aussi ravi.

Les yeux de Chikusa étaient grand ouverts alors qu'ils avaient finalement trouvés la personne qu'ils cherchaient, Rokudo Mukuro.

"Mukuro-sama" Murmura Chikusa.

'C'est la personne qu'ils cherchaient ? Ce Mukuro-san ?' Pensa Ieyuji alors que Mukuro s'éloignait et regardait ses deux compagnons.

''Kufufufufu, ça fait un moment Ken, Chikusa.'' Mukuro leur sourit. ''Je suis heureux de voir que vous allez bien.''

Ken s'avança. ''Où est-ce que vous aviez disparus Mukuro-san ! Nous pensions que l'on ne vous reverrait jamais, vous savez.''

''Nous vous avons cherchés partout, Mukuro-sama.'' Ajouta Chikusa.

Mukuro ricana à nouveau. ''Kufufufufu, je sais, même si je ne me suis pas montré. J'avais quelque chose d'important à faire.''

''Quelque chose d'important, byon ?'' Demanda Ken.

Mukuro regarda Tsuna et dit. ''Lui, Sawada Tsunayoshi.'' Il retourna regarder le duo. ''J'ai couru un peu partout pour nous aider à nous rassembler. En commençant par Gokudera Hayato qui m'a aidé avec les trois qui étaient au Japon. Et moi, j'ai cherché Lambo de la famiglia Bovino et puis j'ai cherché ma chère Chrome.'' Alors qu'il disait le nom de Chrome, il la regarda au moment où elle rougissait. ''Maintenant que nous nous sommes rassemblés, nous cherchons un moyen de soigner notre cher Tsunayoshi et il semblerait que nous ayons trouvés la clef pour cela.''

''L'Anneau Vongola.'' Dit Reborn.

Mukuro regarda l'Arcobaleno du Soleil. ''Correct.'' Mukuro regarda à nouveau les deux autres. ''Vous êtes tout les deux devenus les gardiens du jumeau de Sawada Tsunayoshi, faites-en sorte de tout donner contre nous.''

''Mais Mukuro-san, nous-'' Ken fut coupé quand Mukuro parla.

''Ken suffit. Ne t'en fait pas je ne suis pas du tout en colère. Je suis heureux que vous l'ayez rejoint et que vous soyez devenu plus fort. Dans cette affaire, aussi longtemps que le Conflit des Anneaux continuera, nous serons des étranger et des ennemis. Une fois que ce sera fini, vous pourrez décider tout les deux, du camp que vous prendrez. Est-ce suffisant ?''

Tout deux se regardèrent. Ils voulaient protester mais si c'est ce que Mukuro-sama voulait qu'ils fassent alors… ils obéiraient. ''Oui Mukuro-sama/san.''

Mukuro sourit et regarda son groupe. ''Je vais y aller pour le moment, Sawada Tsunayoshi.''

Le trident de Mukuro apparut dans sa main et marcha vers le centre. Tout le monde continuait de le regarder, surtout Ieyuji. Avant il ne comprenait pas jusqu'à maintenant. Ils continuaient de dire de se rassembler et il n'avait jamais compris mais maintenant si. Ses Gardiens, les Gardiens de son Sans Âme de frère se rassemblaient pour lui,pour l'aider à sortir de sa condition.

Une fois que Mukuro fut au centre du terrain avec les deux autres, Sadao le confronta.

''Ta voix… Es-tu celui qui m'a sauvé, avant ?''

''Kufufufufu, ça faisait un moment Kuromishi Sadao. Je vois que tu vas bien.''

Sadao lui sourit. ''Alors c'est à ça que ressemble mon sauveur. Puis-je demander ton nom ?''

''Rokudo Mukuro, le Demi Gardien de la Brume de Sawada Tsunayoshi, ravi de te rencontrer, Gardien de la Brume de Sawada Ieyuji.'' Mukuro se tourna vers l'enfant. ''Et toi aussi, Gardien du Brouillard de la Varia et Arcobaleno, Mammon où devrais-je dire… Viper.''

Mammon leva la tête pour le regarder mais Mukuro pouvait dire qu'il était surpris malgré sa capuche. Les yeux de Fon et Colonnello s'agrandirent tandis que Reborn plissait les yeux. Alors ils avaient raison.

''Comment l'as-tu su ?'' Demanda Mammon. Ses yeux se plissèrent vers Mukuro.

''Kufufufufu, parce que je sais, Arcobaleno de la Brume, la raison du fait que les tétines ne brillent pas quand tu es à côté d'eux, c'est à cause de la chaîne qui recouvre ta tétine. Une chaîne avec des propriétés spéciales pour bloquer les flammes, c'est pourquoi les tétines ne brillent jamais quand tu es à côté des Arcobaleno.''

Mammon serrait les poings mais essaya de se maîtriser. ''Tu es plutôt intelligent pour savoir de telle choses, Rokudo Mukuro.''

''Kufufufufu, merci bien. Et bien Kuromishi Sadao, j'espère que tu donneras tout dans ce combat.''

Sadao soupira. ''Pour te dire la vérité, ce que j'attendais de ma première rencontre avec toi, était le jour où tu me dirais quel paiement tu voulais de moi, pas ici pendant ce combat.''

''Oya, oya, c'est vrai ? Kufufufufu, si c'est le cas, je veux que tu donnes tout dans ce combat et si tu le peux, vaincs-moi.'' Sourit Mukuro.

Sadao était un peu surpris au début puis sourit. ''Très bien, je te vaincrais sans hésitation. Ne me blâmes pas si tu meurs.''

Mukuro ria en réponse. ''Si tu peux.''

Les Cervello regardèrent chacun d'eux et commencèrent à inspecter les anneaux de Mammon et Sadao. Alors qu'elles le faisaient, elles prirent l'anneau.

''Mukuro revint ici un moment et faisons CA à l'EXTRÊME !'' Cria Ryohei.

''Je ne préfère pas.'' Rejeta poliment Mukuro.

''Ahhh, allez Mukuro, il n'y a pas de mal à le faire.'' Ria légèrement Yamamoto.

''Je t'ai dit-'' Sans que Mukuro finisse, il fut rapidement retiré et traîné par Ryohei et tout le monde fit un rapide cercle avec lui.

''H-Hey T-'' Mukuro fut encore coupé quand Ryohei commença.

''Mukuro ! Chrome ! Fight !'' Hurla Ryohei qui fut suivit par tout le monde. Tsuna était toujours le même, Chrome cria plus fort que d'habitude. Mukuro ne cria pas, il eut juste une goutte de sueur derrière la tête en même temps, irrité par ça. Mukuro s'éloigna rapidement avec une veine sur la tête. ''Vous payerez pour ça plus tard.''

Yamamoto et Gokudera rièrent tandis que Lambo et Ryohei hurlaient leur encouragement. Chrome gloussait à cette vue alors que Tsuna les regardait. Actuellement, intérieurement, il riait à la vue de Mukuro.

Reborn qui les avait regardé depuis tout ce temps souriait à la façon dont ils avaient fait rentrer Mukuro dans leur cercle. Mukuro revint vers les deux Cervello qui avaient finis d'inspecter les anneaux.

''Cette fois, le terrain est le gymnase entier. Vous pouvez utiliser n'importe quoi à l'intérieur. Ce terrain n'a pas d'appareils spécials, s'il-vous-plaît, souvenez-vous-en.'' Dit le leader des Cervello aux concurrents.

''Hein ? Mais il n'y a rien à utiliser ici.'' Souligna Mochida.

''Tu n'as besoin de rien quand il s'agit du combat des Gardiens de la Brume.'' Dit Fon à Mochida.

''Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?'' Demanda Ieyuji.

''Dérouter l'ennemi en ne faisant rien dans quelque chose et quelque chose dans rien, ne leur permettant pas de voir la Famille- description de l'illusion : c'est le devoir du Gardien de la Brume.'' Leur expliqua Reborn.

Quelque chose tomba, les piègant en son sein.

''La zone des spectateurs pour ce match est dans cet enclos. Il y a des systèmes de détections infrarouge, alors s'il-vous-plaît, faites attention.''

''Maintenant, le match du Brouillard, Mammon vs Kuromishi Sadao vs Rokudo Mukuro. Le combat commence !''

''Kufufufufu.'' L'œil rouge de Mukuro forma le kanji un alors qu'il frappait le sol avec son trident, faisant trembler le sol et tomber dans les profondeurs de l'enfer. Certains durent encaisser, excepté Tsuna et ses Gardiens, étant protégés par Chrome. Cette illusion était le **Premier chemin de l'enfer**.

* * *

Ieyuji paniquait alors qu'il tombait. Reborn alla près de lui et dit. ''Baka Yuji, c'est le combat du brouillard, c'est une illusion.''

''M-mais.''

''Idiot comme toujours Baka Yuji.''

* * *

''Alors tu es un illusionniste comme moi, même si c'est juste un jeu d'enfant. Tu ne pourras jamais me prendre mon argent avec ça.'' Mammon sauta et utilisa ses pouvoirs pour créer des tentacules.

Mukuro sourit alors qu'il les tranchait et sautait en arrière. Derrière lui se trouvait Sadao, qui allait le poignarder mais Mukuro se défendit facilement. Cela fit s'arrêter son illusion et tout redevint normal.

''Kufufufufu, tu as pris conscience pour rester à l'intérieur d'une illusion, Kuromishi Sadao. Impressionnant.''

Sadao sourit et tout deux continuèrent de combattre avec leur armes. Mammon s'en mêla en utilisant son illusion de tentacules. Tout deux les tranchèrent et les esquivèrent jusqu'à ce que Mukuro soit attrapé.

''Je t'ai eu.'' Sourit Mammon en triomphe.

Mukuro ricana. Il était actuellement derrière Mammon et était sur le point de poignarder l'Arcobaleno quand Mammon disparut lui-même, l'évitant.

* * *

''Q-Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Je croyais qu'il avait été capturé ?'' Mochida se frotta les yeux, incrédule.

''C'était un illusion. C'est un combat de ruse, chacun créant des illusions pour tromper l'autre, Mochida.'' Lui expliqua Fon.

Brina sourit à la tournure des événements. ''C'est pourquoi ce combat est intéressant.''

* * *

Mammon sortit un peu plus loin d'eux. ''Intéressant, il semble, que je n'ai pas besoin de me retenir. Tu sais déjà qui je suis alors je suis sûr que tu es prêt pour ta fin prochaine.''

''Kufufufufu, qu'est-ce que tu dis, bébé ? Je devrais être celui qui dit ça. Souviens-toi, je me retient.'' Dit Mukuro alors qu'il plissait les yeux vers l'enfant.

Mammon était clairement furieux. ''Tu me sous-estimes moi aussi et de loin. Je vais te montrer quelque chose que tu regretteras à jamais !''

Mammon enleva ses chaînes de sa tétine. ''Allons-y Fantasma.'' Dit Mammon à sa grenouille au-dessus de sa tête. La grenouille commença à craquer, révélant un serpent jaune. Il volait. Ses marques sur ses joues devinrent un peu plus grandes et son partenaire se mordit la queue, le faisant voler et sa tétine brilla avec celles de Colonnello, Fon et Reborn.

* * *

Colonnello dit alors. ''Cette grenouille en spirale et cette tétine indigo… Il était vivant, kora !''

Fon acquiesça. ''Il avait raison alors.''

''L'Arcobaleno, Viper.'' Murmura Reborn.

* * *

Mukuro ricana, en voyant que l'Arcobaleno montrait finalement son pouvoir. Il regarda Sadao qui semblait plutôt excité.

* * *

Tsuna et ses amis regardaient simplement, n'y voyant aucun problème.

''Il utilise finalement son pouvoir, boss.'' Dit Levi et Xanxus ne se dérangea pas à lui répondre alors qu'il regardait le combat.

''A-Arcobaleno !? C'est aussi un Arcobaleno ?'' Demanda Ieyuji.

''Ouais. Il est un des bébés ultimes, un Arcobaleno, kora !'' Répondit Colonnello.

Fon continua. ''Viper de la tétine indigo. On dit qu'il est un magicien avec la plus grande capacité psychique des Arcobaleno.''

''Psychique ? Tu veux dire psionique ?! C'est tellement occulte.'' Interrogea Mochida.

Gokudera qui l'entendit commença à réfléchir. 'N'est-ce pas ce que j'ai dit dans le passé ?'

''J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait disparu en plein milieu d'un combat.'' Dit Colonnello.

Reborn regarda Mukuro et dit. ''On dirait que Mukuro savait tout depuis le début. Ces gars peuvent sûrement prédire des choses.''

''Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Reborn ?'' Demanda Fon. Un sourcil levé en signe d'interrogation.

Reborn ne répondit pas alors qu'ils voyaient le combat recommencer. Les voyant tout deux attaquer Mammon ensemble et parfois l'un contre l'autre. Ils continuèrent comme ça.

* * *

''Avec vous deux là incapable de voler, vous ne pourrez jamais m'atteindre.'' Dit Mammon d'un ton triomphant, pensant qu'il était au-dessus.

''Oya oya, vraiment.'' Dit Mukuro alors que le kanji dans son œil devint un trois, alors qu'il ouvrait un portail et des serpents en sortirent, capturant Mammon alors qu'ils l'entouraient. **Le 3** **ème** **chemin de la Bête**.

''C-Ce n'est pas… une illusion ?''

Sadao le regarda et sourit. ''Pas mauvais, pour penser que tu puisses faire plus que je ne le pensais.''

''Kufufufufu ne me mets pas du même côté que toi alors que tu peux seulement utiliser des cauchemars.'' Rétorqua Mukuro.

''Heh, ne sous-estimes pas mon Cauchemar.'' Sadao bouillonnait. Énervé d'être sous-estimé.

''Prouve-le.'' Dit Mukuro alors que son œil revenait au 1er chemin alors qu'en même temps il faisait un pilier de feu avec des fleurs de lotus entourant les flammes. Cela piégea Sadao et Mammon dedans. Mukuro ricana de ce qu'il voyait. Mammon utilisa alors sa tétine qui brilla et détruit l'illusion qui le piégeait et s'envola.

''On dirai que je dois révéler mon pouvoir pour te vaincre.'' Se dit Mammon.

Mukuro sourit simplement. Envoyant un message mental à Chrome.

'Prépare-toi Nagi. Es-tu prête à te battre ?'

Chrome ferma les yeux et répondit. 'Oui, Mukuro-sama.'

* * *

Gokudera remarqua son soudain changement et retourna regarder le combat. 'On dirait que l'Ananas ne veut pas perdre trop de temps, hein. Il compte en finir, comme le Gardien de la Brume en entier.'

* * *

''Quelqu'un comme une première classe comme toi, ta faiblesse est aussi une illusion !'' Alors que Mammon disait ça, il utilisa son pouvoir et gela tout, même Sadao à l'intérieur. Mukuro-sama ricana seulement en réponse.

''Une illusion s'empare de ta perception. En d'autre mots, ça domine le cerveau, qui contrôle les cinq sens. La domination devient plus forte avec le pouvoir de l'illusionniste et les chances de tomber sous le sort augmente. Cependant, quand un illusionniste utilise une illusion pour contrer une illusion, ça veut dire qu'ils ont abandonnés le contrôle de leur perception.'' Alors que Mammon terminait, il claqua des doigts alors que les pieds de Mukuro commençait à geler.

''Ce scénario, juste comme dans notre monde.'' Murmura Gokudera pour lui-même, ce qu'entendit Yamamoto et Ryohei et ils acquiescèrent.

Mammon pouvait voir la buée que son souffle laissait sortir dû à la froide température. ''Qu'est-ce que ça fait, le pouvoir d'un Arcobaleno maudit ? Pourquoi n'abandonnerais-tu pas ? Tu es déjà dans mon monde d'illusion, juste comme lui.'' Il pointa Sadao.

Mukuro qui le regardait toujours, souriait. ''Tu as entendu ça, Kuromishi Sadao, que comptes-tu faire ?''

Sadao qui était piégé dans un pilier de glace, craqua et bientôt se libéra, il se tenait maintenant devant eux.

''C'est comme ça que fonctionne les Illusions ? Héhé je vois. Je suis déjà différent de vous deux. Je n'utilise pas les illusions, j'utilise les malédictions.'' Sourit Sadao.

''Des malédictions ?'' Demanda Mammon. Mukuro lui expliqua. ''C'est une malédiction différente de la tienne Arcobaleno. C'est un utilisateur de malédictions de Brume de seconde classe appelé Cauchemar. Rare sont les personnes qui ont ce pouvoir, un d'eux est celui que vous connaissez tous, l'homme au masque de fer.''

Alors qu'il disait l'homme au masque de fer, tout les Arcobaleno ouvrirent grand les yeux. Il connaissait cet homme, l'homme qui les avaient mis dans cet état.

''Comment tu, non, sais-tu qui il est ?'' Demanda Mammon avec du venin dans la voix.

''Oya, oya, ai-je dit quelque chose ?'' Mukuro fit un regard 'je l'ai fait ?'

* * *

Gokudera se frappa le visage d'une main, Lambo tomba, Yamamoto riait et Ryohei criai 'EXTRÊME' sans aucune raison. Tout le monde trouva cela questionnant pour certaines raisons. Reborn était le seul qui pouvait dire qu'ils savait vraiment quelque chose. Dans leur monde, peut-être que leur malédiction avait été levée ou qu'ils étaient mort de cette malédiction.

* * *

Mammon enrageait alors qu'il utilisait ses pouvoirs pour le soulever. ''Ne me ment pas !''

Mammon l'avait frappé à terre sur un pilier de glace mais cela n'enlevait pas le sourire sur ses lèvres. Tout redevint normal mais à la place de tomber, il se posa sur le sol, stable.

''Kufufufufu, désolé de t'offenser mais je n'en sais pas beaucoup non plus. Aucun de nous ne le sais.'' Dit Mukuro dans un ton neutre.

Mammon libéra un 'Tch'. Ils entendirent alors quelqu'un caqueter. C'était Sadao.

''Vous étiez tellement occupés que vous avez oubliés que j'étais là et dire que mes malédictions sont juste de seconde classe ? Vous allez voir à quel point c'est puissant et je vais te faire regretter d'avoir dit ça, Rokudo Mukuro.'' Ricana Sadao alors qu'il libérait les ténèbres autour de sa lance et de son corps.

''Ohh, tu utilises ça maintenant.'' Mukuro semblait amuser de l'attaque à venir.

* * *

''Qu-qu'est-ce qui se passe ?'' Demanda Ieyuji, n'ayant jamais vu ça, quand ils s'étaient battus la dernière fois.

* * *

''Ressentez la colère de mon Cauchemar, **Monde du Cauchemar !** '' Alors qu'il disait ça, les ténèbres s'étendirent. Mammon et Mukuro furent attrapés à l'intérieur. La pièce était remplie de ténèbres.

À l'intérieur des ténèbres, ils étaient tous infectés par le cauchemar, même les personnes qui regardaient étaient infectées.

* * *

Dans le cauchemar de Ieyuji, il rencontra une fois de plus la version jeune de son frère. Il lui montrait des yeux tristes. Ieyuji voulait s'enfuir, il ne voulait pas revoir la jeune version de son frère. La bouche de son jeune frère s'ouvrit, disant des mots qu'il n'avait jamais voulu entendre.

Tsuna d'un autre côté, voyait quelque chose qu'il ne voulait jamais voir, non, il ne voulait pas que cela se reproduise. Même s'il était toujours sans émotion, ses yeux tremblaient. Voyant l'une des personnes les plus importantes pour lui, qui était devant lui et le protégeait de la flamme rouge sombre, hors de contrôle. Tsuna voulait crier mais ne pouvait pas, il voulait courir et sauver cette personne mais il ne pouvait pas. Il voulait que ça s'arrête et ne pas répéter cette histoire à nouveau.

Chacun d'entre eux, ils voyaient tous leurs souvenirs du passé, leurs sombres souvenirs et les faisaient souffrir. Chacun d'entre eux avaient leur version. Le seul Arcobaleno qui n'était pas affecté était Reborn. Pas parce qu'il était immunisé mais parce qu'il était capable de le combattre avec la volonté de son Esprit. Il regarda chacun d'eux et voyait leur souffrance des visions qu'ils voyaient dans leur esprits. Surpris que même Tsuna soit affecté. Ses yeux tremblaient même s'ils étaient blancs. C'est alors qu'il entendit une voix murmuré. Cela venait de Ieyuji.

''Non arrête… Je… n'ai pas fais ça… Je… Je… Je n'ai pas...''

* * *

Les prochains mots qu'il dit firent élargirent les yeux de Reborn. Ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il dise une telle chose, spécialement de sa propre bouche.

Dans l'esprit de Mammon, il se souvenait du jour où il était devenu un enfant. Il maudissait ce jour. Il voulait redevenir normal, peu importe ce qui arrivait. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour ça.

Mukuro, d'un autre côté, se souvenait des expérimentations de la Estraneo Famiglia. C'était son sombre passé et aussi le moment où il était seul en prison, gelé et ne pouvant rien faire d'autre que de rester là et dormir. Alors que Mukuro regardait son passé, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être en colère. Il voulait détruire chaque Estraneo à ce moment. Qu'aucun d'eux ne survivent. C'est là qu'il se souvint de quelqu'un, non, des quelques personnes qui lui avaient donné la lumière. Une lumière qui sera toujours reconnaissante envers les personnes qui lui avait donné ce sentiment agréable et chaleureux d'une famille. C'était les Vongola, celui qui lui avait donné cette lumière était Sawada Tsunayoshi, son ciel.

Sadao qui les regardait souffrir, souriait. En pensant qu'il pourrait en terminer maintenant, il leva sa lance et la pointa vers celui qui pour lui, allait mourir le premier. C'était Rokudo Mukuro. Il sourit et chargea, il allais poignarder son sauveur.

Sadao pensa que c'était sa victoire contre Mukuro mais le plus surprenant, non. Il se défendit avec son trident. Il regarda et vit que Mukuro souriait. Il se libéra lui-même de son Cauchemar.

''C-Comment as-tu… ?'' Laissa traîner Sadao alors qu'il continuait de pousser avec force sur sa lance.

''Comment j'ai brisé ton cauchemar ? Kufufufufu, ce spectacle était intéressant au faite.'' Mukuro ricana. ''Le spectacle de mon passé était le moment où ma propre Famiglia à commencé à faire des expérience sur nous.''

Sadao était choqué de ce qu'il entendait. Mukuro continua. ''La fois où j'ai été emprisonné à Vendicare, quelque part de froid et isolé. Kufufufufu quel tragique passé n'est-ce pas ? Mais tu sais, même dans ce cas, il y a eu des personnes qui m'ont donné de la lumière. La raison de continuer de vivre et la raison d'aller vers cette lumière, était mon ciel, Sawada Tsunayoshi. C'est pour ça que ton cauchemar n'est rien. Kuromishi Sadao.''

Mukuro déchaîna sa flamme de brume de sa _Boucle d'Oreille de la Brume_ puis autour de son trident et étendit son plein pouvoir, repoussant Sadao loin de lui en le brûlant avec ça flamme. Il étendit la flamme autour de lui et arrêta le royaume des Cauchemars.

* * *

Tsuna tomba presque au sol et heureusement Yamamoto et Gokudera l'attrapèrent, même s'ils étaient dans la même condition que lui. Ieyuji s'assied alors qu'il haletait. Les autres essayaient aussi de reprendre leur respiration. Reborn continuait de regarder son étudiant et puis le combat. La flamme de Brouillard disparue et Mukuro était debout, indiquant qu'il était celui qui l'avait brisée.

Ryohei sourit. ''Merci Mukuro.''

''Kufufufufu, comment va-t-il ?'' Demanda Mukuro alors qu'il regardait son ciel qui haletait.

''Juudaime.'' L'appela Gokudera inquiet. Tsuna récupéra en quelque sorte, en remarquant ce qu'il se passait. Il regarda à nouveau le combat alors qu'il s'asseyait au sol. Yamamoto et Gokudera soupirèrent de soulagement et se sourièrent. Ils regardèrent Mukuro et acquiescèrent, lui disant qu'il allait bien.

* * *

Lambo aidait I-pin à récupérer et vit Chrome qui était assise au sol, les yeux fermés. 'Oh, on dirait que c'est sur le point de commencer' pensa Lambo.

* * *

Mukuro retourna regarder ses deux adversaires, Mammon volait et Sadao essayait de se mettre debout.

''Finissons-en, ma chère Chrome.'' Dit Mukuro avec un sourire alors que son œil montrait un 4 qui flamboyait de flamme de brume. C'était son **Royaume des Démons.**

''Compris Mukuro-sama.'' Dit une voix féminine qui lui répondit. Du brouillard se forma à ses côtés. Une image se forma rapidement. Surprenant tout le monde, c'était Chrome qui se tenait près de Mukuro avec un trident dans les mains.

* * *

Ils regardèrent tous du côté de Tsuna et la vit la, les yeux fermé et assis au sol.

* * *

''Une illusion… ? Non ça semble réel.'' Marmonna Mammon alors qu'il les observait.

''Kufufufufu, ne me dit pas que tu ne t'attendais pas une telle chose ?'' Mukuro sourit à l'Arcobaleno.

Chrome lui donna un petit sourire. ''Nous sommes les Gardiens du Brouillard de Bossu. C'est naturel pour nous de nous battre comme un. Nous sommes deux mais nous sommes les mêmes.''

''Deux mais les mêmes ?'' Questionna Sadao.

Mukuro ricana et dit. ''Nous sommes tout deux connectés et aussi… elle est réelle alors qu'elle est ici devant toi, pas là.''

Mammon soupira. ''Tu es vraiment ennuyant. Très bien, je vais en avoir le cœur net. Tu es fais d'illusion pour créer une image d'elle, pour qu'elle te rejoigne ici, n'est-ce pas ?'' Alors qu'il disait ça, il libéra un puissant blizzard qui était trop froid pour leurs sens.

* * *

''Trop froid.'' Commenta Mochida alors qu'il se couvrait du blizzard.

''Ça gèle à mort.'' Ajouta Ieyuji alors qu'il frissonnait.

Brina se couvrait elle aussi du puissant blizzard. Sans faire exprès, Gokudera utilisait sa flamme de tempête de sa _Boucle de la Tempête_ pour les protéger du blizzard.

''Gokudera-san ?'' Interrogea I-pin. Gokudera la regarda pendant une minute puis détourna le regard. ''C'est la Flamme de la Tempête. Ne t'en fait pas, c'est ma flamme de dernière volonté.''

I-pin acquiesça et retourna regarder le combat.

* * *

Alors que le blizzard continuait, les pieds de Mukuro et de Chrome commencèrent à geler.

''Je ne suis pas une chiffe molle qui perdrait contre un illusionniste qui fait des illusions de quelqu'un d'autre.'' Leur dit Mammon.

"Oya?"

"Eh?"

Tout deux continuèrent à geler, jusqu'à ce que la moitié de leurs corps gelaient dans la glace.

"Oya oya

Chrome ne parla pas et bientôt le blizzard s'arrêta. Ils virent tous avec surprise que Mukuro et Chrome étaient enfermés dans la glace.

* * *

''Il les a complètement gelés, kora !'' Cria Colonnello.

''Attend… ça veut dire qu'ils étaient tout deux des illusions ?'' Demanda Brina.

* * *

Sadao était sur le point de bouger quand il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas, car Mammon avait aussi enfermé ses pieds. ''Bon sang.''

Mammon appela un marteau en métal avec ses pouvoirs. ''Voyons voir ce qui se passera si je brise cette illusion de femme faites par toi.''

Mammon chargea Chrome. Mais ils ne s'inquiétaient pas parce que Mukuro lui-même se décongelait avec Chrome, qui utilisait des piliers de feu pour faire fondre les flammes.

* * *

''Qui est une illusion, déjà ?'' Demanda Chrome à l'Arcobaleno. Une fureur tranquille visible dans son ton alors qu'elle sortait du pilier de feu de l'Arcobaleno.

''Elle brûle Viper, kora.'' Dit Colonnello, ne pouvant pas croire que quelqu'un puisse faire ça.

''C'est parce qu'elle est une illusion de Mukuro-san, byon !'' Sourit grandement Ken à cela. Chikusa acquiesça.

''Tu as tort Ken.'' Clarifia Mukuro quand il entendit Ken. ''Elle n'est pas une illusion, elle est réelle. Elle a gagné cette capacité, comme moi de posséder des gens. La moitié de son âme peut aussi apparaître n'importe où, aussi longtemps que le corps qu'elle possède est là. Vois-tu ce que je veux dire ?''

''Elle vous possède actuellement, Mukuro-sama ?'' Demanda Chikusa.

Mukuro sourit et clarifia une fois de plus. ''Oui, en même temps, non. Oui parce que la moitié de son âme est là, près de moi et non parce qu'elle ne contrôle pas mon corps.''

* * *

Ils virent alors une lumière briller à l'intérieur du pilier de feu et l'illusion disparue.

''Pourquoi, toi !'' Mammon se multiplia mais Mukuro connaissait cette technique et trancha le Mammon apparemment réel, seulement pour voir du papier déchiré. Mammon l'avait en fait juste évité.

''Maintenant, que vas-tu faire, Arcobaleno ?'' Demanda Mukuro alors qu'il marchait vers lui.

Sadao était maintenant libéré de la glace. Prêt à charger Mukuro mais Chrome se tenait devant lui.

''Je vais être ton adversaire.'' Dit Chrome avant d'engagé le combat contre lui. Elle surpris beaucoup de monde du fait qu'elle était capable de se battre tandis qu'elle repoussa Sadao avec sa force.

Mammon l'observa. ''Tch, un magicien qui peut utiliser l'art du combat ? C'est un blasphème ! Je n'accepte pas non plus la migration de l'âme !'' Mukuro le regarda. Mammon continua de parler. ''Les humains répète indéfiniment leur vie, encore et encore. C'est pourquoi je collecte de l'argent !''

Alors qu'il finissait, Fantasma commença à briller et à pivoter. Mordant sa propre queue comme l'Ouroboros.

* * *

''Il semble prendre les choses sérieusement.'' Dit Fon tout en regardant le combat.

Reborn acquiesça seulement. Il était actuellement impressionné et surpris de la façon dont ces personnes pouvaient surmonter un utilisateur du Brouillard tel que Viper si facilement.

* * *

''Un Arcobaleno, avare ? Comme c'est amusant. Peu importe, si nous comparons nos désirs, c'est quelque chose auquel je ne perdrais jamais.'' Mukuro fit pivoter son trident dans ses mains et son œil devint 1 puis frappa le sol, créant des illusions de piliers de feu avec des vignes de fleurs de lotus liées aux piliers. Cette fois, il les fit plus puissante alors qu'il donnait des dommages mentales.

* * *

Tout le monde commença à avoir mal à la tête. Tous excepté les Arcobaleno, Tsuna et ses Gardiens. Yamamoto, Gokudera, Ryohei et Lambo pouvaient en quelque sorte gérer la douleur. Tsuna semblait ne rien ressentir alors qu'il continuait de regarder.

''Je pense que je vais être malade.'' Murmura Mochida alors qu'il se tenait la tête avec les deux mains.

''Ma tête me fait mal.'' Grogna Ieyuji alors qu'il se tenait la tête avec la main droite.

Brina essayait de se retenir de vomir, Basil avait mal à la tête, Ken et Chikusa pouvaient en quelque sorte le gérer mais ils ressentaient la douleur alors que leur yeux se plissaient. I-pin semblait un peu étourdie. De l'autre côté, Levi semblait malade lui aussi.

''L'empoisonnement illusoire commence, kora.'' Commenta Colonnello.

''Pas juste ça, ce gars a fait exprès de rendre ses illusions plus puissantes. Après avoir été frappé par les illusions, ils les ont mises directement dans le cerveau depuis longtemps, il devait savoir que cela arriverait et en a pris avantage.'' Dit Reborn alors qu'il regardait.

* * *

Sadao semblait malade aussi mais ne se laissa pas faire devant la fille. Chrome l'observait et lui lança un petit sourire. ''Tu sembles plus fort que tu en as l'air.''

Sadao la regarda, et demanda incrédule. ''Pourquoi est-ce que tu sembles aller bien ?''

''Parce que c'est encore loin de mes limites mentales.'' Raisonna Chrome et elle continua à l'attaquer.

Mammon volait autour pour sortir de la situation enflammée et demanda. ''Où as-tu appris cette capacité, pour rendre tes illusions plus puissantes?!'' Puis il évita le pilier de feu qui arrivait.

''Kufufufufu… en enfer.'' Répondit simplement Mukuro.

''Ne te moques pas de moi !'' Dit Mammon alors qu'il libérait un autre blizzard pour tout geler et cette fois Mukuro pouvait bouger.

'Oui, comme dans le passé.' Pensa Mukuro. Regardant l'autre combat, Sadao utilisait son Cauchemar sur Chrome mais cela ne l'affectait pas.

''Pourquoi est-ce que mon Cauchemar ne fonctionne pas !?'' Demanda-t-il. Chrome l'attaqua et Sadao l'évita sur le côté. Elle lui répondit alors. ''Parce que ce n'est pas mon vrai corps.''

''Quoi ?''

''Ce corps est juste une simple illusion que Mukuro-sama a fait pour moi et je ne suis que la moitié de mon âme, qui est séparée de mon vrai corps. Normalement, je fais mon propre corps illusoire mais dû fait de ce match, Mukuro-sama l'a fait pour moi à la place. En d'autre mot, ce n'est pas tricher, n'est-ce pas ?''

Chrome l'attaqua une fois de plus et il se défendit avec sa lance. Le combat continua entre les deux.

Mammon se multiplia une fois de plus, se dirigeant vers Mukuro. Mais il faisait juste tourner son trident dans ses mains, les détruisant facilement. 'Si je me souviens bien...'

''Je t'ai eu !'' Mammon se mit sur le côté et son partenaire, Fantasma tourna et grandit, son capuchon devint plus grand alors que Mammon le capturait à l'intérieur et son Fantasma entoura le captif avec des pointes autour de son corps. Il devint rapidement mince alors qu'il poignardait le captif, piégé dans la capuche.

* * *

Ils étaient tous surpris.

''Mukuro-san !'' Cria Ken. Chikusa ne pouvait se retenir alors qu'il regardait le semblant de restes.

Pendant que tout les autres étaient surpris, Reborn regarda les gardiens du côtés de Tsuna. Ils ne s'inquiétaient pas, pas parce qu'ils s'en fichaient mais parce qu'ils croyaient en lui.

Ken serrait les poings, ses phalanges devenaient blanches tandis que Chikusa se retenait de bouger. Même s'ils lui avaient dit qu'ils seraient des étrangers et des ennemis dans cette bataille, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui.

Ils regardèrent alors le combat de Sadao et de Chrome. Chrome continuait de se concentrer sur lui, semblant indifférente à ce qui arrivait à Mukuro.

''Hoy, Baka Onna ! Tu ne vois pas ce qui arrive à Mukuro-san !?'' Lui hurla Ken.

Chrome qui se battait, sauta en arrière et le regarda calmement. ''Ne t'en fait pas Ken, Mukuro-sama va bien.''

Chrome retourna à son combat avec Sadao. Ils trouvaient tous ça intriguant et bientôt ils virent la capuche grossir, les surprenant.

* * *

''Impossible !'' Ils entendirent tous la voix de Mammon. Ça commençait à bouger comme si cela essayait de s'en aller. Bientôt des fleurs de lotus en sortirent, déchirant ce qui le retenait captif et ils virent Mukuro sain et sauf.

''Tombe puis demande .'' Dit Mukuro parmi les illusions.

''Non, ce n'est pas encore fini.'' Ils virent alors Mammon en forme . ''Je ne t'ai pas encore montré ma vrai force.''

Mukuro sourit. ''Kufufufufu si je me souviens une fois de plus… kufufufu peut-être que je devrais changer un peu.''

Mukuro libéra alors un peu de Flamme de Brouillard de sa boucle d'oreille, ce qui les surpris. Son trident relâcha un peu de Flamme de Brume et il le fit tourner dans ses mains.

''Maintenant, Chrome.''

Chrome sourit. ''Oui, Mukuro-sama.''

Chrome rejoignit ses côtés et libéra aussi une Flamme de Brume de son trident et synchronisèrent leur élan pour tourner leur tridents. Sadao ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer ensuite mais il savait que la chose qui allait arriver le mettrait en danger.

''Comme si j'allais vous laissez faire !'' Cria Sadao alors qu'il les chargeaient avec sa lance.

Mukuro sourit. Tout deux frappèrent le sol en même temps, créant une torsion de la gravitation autour de l'endroit. Ce qui les fit se sentir écrasés. Sadao criait de douleur ainsi que Mammon. Tout le monde qui les regardait sentait aussi la souffrance. Tsuna et ses Gardiens allaient toujours bien mais sentaient tout de même de la douleur.

* * *

Reborn, Fon et Colonnello sentaient aussi la sensation d'écrasement. Xanxus n'en montra aucun signe alors qu'il endurait la douleur.

''Souvenez-vous, vous deux.'' Parla Mukuro et Chrome conclut. ''Que les Gardiens de Bossu sont de loin plus fort que vous.''

''Adieu.'' Dirent-ils tout les deux en même temps alors qu'ils mettaient fin à leur misère.

Mammon et Sadao tombèrent, complètement assommés par l'attaque. L'endroit revint à la normal.

''Kufufufufu, soyez reconnaissant que je me sois retenu ou j'aurais pu vous tuez moi-même.'' Mukuro sourit aux figures tombées. Chrome sourit et disparue.

Chrome se réveilla à sa place près de Lambo.

''Bon retour.'' Salua Lambo. Chrome sourit en retour alors qu'elle se levait pour regarder Mukuro.

Mukuro regarda les deux Cervello. Il semblerait que les deux ne faisaient pas exception à l'effet car elles essayaient toujours de se calmer.

'Il semble que j'en ai fait un peu trop…' Pensa Mukuro alors qu'il regardait autour de lui. Il ricana légèrement.

Une d'elles parla finalement après s'être calmées. ''Le combat de la Brume à été gagné par Rokudo Mukuro.''

L'autre Cervello alla vers lui alors qu'elle lui donnait les deux morceaux d'anneaux séparés. Mukuro ricana alors qu'il les prenaient et les mit ensemble, faisait un anneau entier. Il se retourna et marcha vers ses alliés et amis.

Colonnello et Fon ne pouvaient pas croire que Viper avait perdu. Reborn était maintenant plus conscient de leur forces. Depuis la bataille de la Foudre, il était conscient qu'ils étaient des copies carbone de la première génération, évidemment avec Lambo ayant acquis le 'Bouclier de Lampo'. Et toute leur prouesses tout au long des combats, leur contrôles sur les flammes de dernière volonté et leur forces, il savait maintenant qu'ils étaient plus fort qu'il ne le pensaient.

''Mukuro-sama.'' Appela Chikusa à voix basse.

''Incroyable Mukuro-san ! Comment avez-vous fait ça ?'' Ken était ravi, même s'ils ne devraient pas être heureux parce que le Brouillard avait été vaincu. Mais ça faisait sens parce que Mukuro était devenu plus fort depuis que leurs chemins s'étaient séparés.

''Kufufufufu, je vous apprendrais après le conflit des anneaux, Ken, Chikusa. Avec les fortes flammes que vous posséder, vous deviendrez plus fort qu'avant.'' Mukuro leur sourit avant de s'en aller. Montrant l'anneau de la Brume qu'il avait obtenu équitablement à Tsuna.

Chrome lu automatiquement ses pensées à grâce à sa capacité et lui dit. ''Bossu dit… tu as bien fait Mukuro, bien que tu en ai trop fait. Je suis aussi content que tu ailles bien. Merci.''

''Kufufufufu quel honneur, Sawada Tsunayoshi.'' Sourit Mukuro.

''Nous allons annoncer le prochain combat entre les Gardiens, le match entre les **Gardiens du Nuage**.'' Leur annonça le leader des Cervello.

Les prochains seront Gola Mosca de la Varia, Mochida Kensuke de Ieyuji et Hibari Kyoya de Tsunayoshi.

Mochida était maintenant nerveux, c'était finalement son tour demain.

''Ne t'en fait pas Mochida, tu iras bien demain.'' Fon rassura son étudiant nerveux. Mochida le regarda et acquiesça.

''Oh, soit sûr d'être prêt parce qu'ils ont encore de la rancune de l'autre côté. Tu te souviens que Hibari Kyoya à l'intention de te mordre à mort depuis la bataille de la tempête.'' Lui rappela Reborn, ce qui le fit pâlir.

Ieyuji le regarda avec pitié. C'est alors qu'ils sentirent une aura démoniaque dirigée vers eux. Qu'ils regardèrent la source, c'était tout les Gardiens de Tsuna. Tout le monde, même Mukuro souriait sombrement avec une aura noir qui les entouraient. (Tsuna pouvait seulement prier pour la sécurité de Mochida). Spécialement depuis qu'ils pourraient le torturer pour avoir insulté leur ciel demain.

Mochida sentit qu'il allait mourir plutôt qu'il ne le pensait.

Les Cervello et la Varia partirent immédiatement. Reborn sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, après tout dans ce combat, c'était déjà clair que le côté de Tsuna avait gagné mais… _Pourquoi annoncent-elles encore le prochain combat ?_

* * *

Et voilà! Un chapitre de plus ^^ Alors quand avez vous pensé? Hâte de voir le prochain chapitre avec Kyo-san et l'idiot de Mochida? Hum... Bref je vous dit à Lundi prochain avec Welkin! Ciao~


	13. Battle: Cloud

Auteur : SeventhAssassin

Traducteur : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

KHR ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à SeventhAssassin qui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et KHR appartient à Akira Amano !

J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésiter pas à me faire des retours !

Merci à : Tsuki Banritt et Yuiu pour les Reviews.

Yuiu : Perso j'ai trouvé le combat de la brume très intéressant et le faite que l'auteur est laissé Chrome se battre avec Mukuro et qu'il est trouvé une façon ingénieuse pour le faire est cool ^^ Et oui maintenant place à Hibari! En tout cas merci pour le com et petite question: Carpue? kesako?

Merci à: Akayu, Alycia Panther, Amnesia Riku, angicat, Anonimo XD, ao no oni, Aube Crépusculaire, Audragon, AuroreMalfoy, avion en papier, Boow, Cheshire. , Cosmos Asma, Crazy-iya, Darkemeraud, Deldom, Enelica, Eziett, fatimaestrellitadeplatagmail, Haku132, HarukaN, Hebihime, Hibari Shizuka, katakumime, kedy ichyo, Kiyori-san, kuroe17, Iobalunallena, Liske, LolitaUp, LOVEMANGAANDDRARRY, Lyaku, Lynnah O'Crazy, Lyraneko, mangas281, Manon Hells, marjo1607, Minilod, mizuki akuma, mukutsuna93, MysticalNekoChan, Nekuko, nonotiti2, Noyr Desyre, Oshurei, Plume d'Hitsuji, PlumeDOr, RedBloodAlice, roldecanela, sakurachan222, Sasam Moon, scarletkawaii666,Selena Psycho, Shin no panda, Shoto Karisha, sinegas22, superlulu1266, Susukara, Syt the Evil Angel, terino, Thunder-Death, Tsuki Banritt, Usui-chan, Walarisse, Wispers-Write, Yuiu, YumeBaka et Zentipeut pour avoir mit en favoris et Follow.

 **Ps: Je tiens à vous dire que j'ai sortit le premier Chapitre de la nouvelle fic qui va remplacer Cielo. Qui est Another Path de DragonflyDream, elle se compose pour le moment de 19 chapitres et elle est en cours de parution! Perso j'ai hâte de lire le chapitre 20 ^^ Et à partir de maintenant c'est un chapitre toute les semaines pour Soulless! Bref c'était la petite info du jour ^^ Ciao~**

Je vous dit bonne lecture~

 **Statut du Conflit des Anneaux :**

 **Tsuna - 3**

 **Ieyuji - 1**

 **Xanxus - 1**

 **Chapitre 13: Combat des Gardiens du Nuage**

Dans la chambre de Ieyuji, ce dernier était maintenant un peu inquiet de la bataille qui approchait. Mochida se bat de son côté et il savait déjà que c'était terminé parce que son adversaire était Hibari Kyoya de toutes les personnes. Il se demandait comment son Sans Âme de Frère l'avait fait devenir son Gardien du Nuage.

''Ahhhhh c'est terminé!'' Cria Ieyuji frustré.

Reborn surgit à ses côtés, de nulle part et le frappa. ''Ressaisis-toi, Baka Yuji!''

Ieyuji tomba sur son lit et s'assit immédiatement pour regarder l'enfant. ''Reborn qu'est-ce que c'était!''

''Inquiet du combat à venir? Bien sûr tu l'es, ton adversaire est Hibari Kyoya.'' Dit Reborn avec son expression habituelle.

''Alors pourquoi tu sembles heureux!?'' Cria Ieyuji énervé. ''Nous avons déjà perdu contre Ryohei, puis Yamamoto et maintenant… contre ce gars qui s'appelle Mukuro!''

''Non seulement contre Mukuro mais aussi contre Chrome Dokuro, Baka Yuji.'' Le corrigea Reborn. ''Mukuro pouvait être celui qui avait combattu mais Chrome a aussi combattu. Ils ont combattu comme une Brume complète.'' Ieyuji détourna le regard alors qu'il serrait les poings. ''Aussi, regarde attentivement, le gagnant a déjà été décidé depuis hier.'' Lui dit Reborn.

Ieyuji le regarda. ''Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?''

Reborn lui frappa la tête à nouveau. ''Utilises ton cerveau, Baka Yuji.''

Il tomba une fois de plus. Reborn commença à lui expliquer. ''Écoute, la Varia a acquis l'Anneau de la Foudre. Toi Baka Yuji tu as acquis l'Anneau de la Tempête et…'' Ieyuji s'assit alors qu'il écoutait. ''Ton frère, Tsuna a acquis l'Anneau du Soleil, de la Pluie et du Brouillard. Regarde attentivement, Tsuna a déjà gagné le Conflit des Anneaux.''

''QUOI!?'' Hurla Ieyuji. Reborn continua d'expliquer. ''Tu en a un, la Varia en a un et ton frère en a trois. Même si cet idiot gagnait, nous aurons toujours perdu et ça s'applique à la Varia. Si ton frère gagne une fois de plus, il sera le vainqueur. Ce combat pourrait déjà être le combat final.''

''Et pour mon combat?'' Lui demanda Ieyuji.

''Il n'y en aura même peut-être pas besoin si ton frère gagne.'' Lui dit Reborn, les poings de Yuji se serrèrent une fois de plus. ''Dans ce cas, nous allons continuer à t'entraîner. Quelque chose ne va pas du tout.''

''Reborn… juste de quel côté es-tu?'' Demanda Ieyuji, semblant sérieux. Reborn le regarda attentivement. Ieyuji continua de parler. ''Oui tu m'entraînes mais… tu sembles toujours plus intéressé par mon frère. Tu ne te sens pas mal quand nous perdons et tu les connais beaucoup plus que chacun d'entre nous.''

Reborn le corrigea une fois de plus. ''Je ne sais pas grand-chose sur eux, ils m'ont seulement dit quelques détails à propos d'eux.''

''Alors pourquoi tu ne nous parle pas d'eux!? Nous aurions sûrement pu penser à quelque chose si tu nous avais tout dit à propos d'eux.'' Dit Ieyuji à l'enfant.

''Je ne peux pas.'' Lui répondit Reborn.

''HEIN! POURQUOI?''

''Parce que j'ai fait une promesse. Ils croient en moi pour garder leurs secrets et je ne briserais jamais leur confiance. Comme pour leurs pouvoirs et leurs compétences, je n'en avais aucune idée. Je suis vraiment intéressé de voir à quel point ils sont habiles et ils sont tous au-delà de ce que j'espérais.''

''Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé dire?''

''Les Flammes de Dernière Volonté, Baka Yuji. Ils ont tous un contrôle total sur leurs Flammes de Dernière Volonté comme toi et Basil. Mais je suis certain qu'ils cachent toujours plus de pouvoirs que tu ne peux le penser.''

''Alors que pouvons-nous faire pour gagner!?'' Cria Ieyuji de frustration par rapport à ce qu'il se passait.

''Je peux déjà le dire avec certitude, rien.'' Lui dit directement Reborn ce qui surpris Ieyuji. Il continua. ''Tu as zéro chances, de même pour la Varia et je ne peux plus rien y faire. Tout dépendra de toi et de ta Famiglia, si vous avez tous la volonté de les vaincre ou pas.''

Ieyuji était maintenant en colère. Il se leva et s'en alla de la chambre. Reborn soupira alors qu'il le laissait partir, en même temps, il avait le sentiment qu'il ne devrait pas le laisser.

* * *

En dehors de la chambre, Ieyuji se tenait près de sa porte. Il serrait fortement les poings de colère.

'Pourquoi? Pourquoi as-tu participé à cette bataille?'

Alors qu'il pensait ça, il ne remarqua pas l'autre présence qui arrivait vers lui. Quand Ieyuji était sur le point de partir, il fut un peu surpris par son frère, Tsuna se tenait sur son chemin. Tsuna le regardait, il semblait actuellement se diriger vers sa chambre quand Tsuna avait vu son petit frère.

Ieyuji le regarda avec haine. Tsuna ne bougea pas du tout. Ieyuji grogna alors. ''Putain de frère, pourquoi diable interfères-tu avec mon futur!?''

Tsuna ne répondit pas. Ieyuji l'attrapa par le col de son T-shirt et le leva avec les deux mains. ''Si seulement tu pouvais juste mourir… tout se passait bien mais ensuite tu… tu…''

Sa rage le remplissait, Tsuna continuait de le regarder mais cacher dans ses yeux, il était inquiet.

Ieyuji regarda son frère et surpris Tsuna, les yeux de Ieyuji brillaient en Rouge Foncé.

''TU DEVRAIS MOURIR!'' Alors que Ieyuji disait ça en grognant, il le poussa dans les escaliers. Doucement Tsuna tombait, regardant toujours son jeune frère surpris. Les yeux de Ieyuji revinrent à la normale et ses yeux s'agrandirent alors qu'il voyait son frère tomber. Dans son esprit ,Tsuna s'attendait à l'impact de sa chute quand...

''Bossu!'' Une voix féminine familière l'appela.

Chrome apparut derrière Tsuna par la brume et l'attrapa mais dû au poids, les deux tombaient encore. Quelqu'un les attrapa tout les deux avant qu'ils ne frappent le sol. Ils regardèrent en l'air et virent que c'était Mukuro qui les avait sauvé.

Mukuro avait l'air soulagé alors car il les avait sauvé avant qu'ils ne frappent le sol. Lambo arriva et alla immédiatement vers son Tsuna-nii.

''Tsuna-nii!'' Lambo l'appela inquiet. Il était actuellement occupé à aider sa mama avec I-pin et Fuuta à étendre le linge dehors quand il avait sentit la présence de Mukuro et était immédiatement rentré.

Tsuna regarda son Gardien de la Foudre pendant une seconde puis leva le regard vers son jeune frère jumeau. Les yeux de Ieyuji étaient toujours grand ouvert, comme si il n'avait jamais pensé faire quelque chose comme ça à son frère. Chrome leva les yeux et le regarda avec colère, de même pour Lambo et Mukuro.

L'œil rouge de Mukuro devint inconsciemment un 5 qui était le **Royaume de l'Humain**. Son aura noir ressortait. Dans son esprit, il pensait qu'il était idiot de penser qu'il pouvait blesser leur Ciel. Ieyuji recula de peur. Mukuro se leva et était sur le point de lui donner une leçon quand il fut arrêté par ses pieds. Il baissa le regard et vu que c'était Tsuna qui l'avait arrêté.

Sa colère se calma et son aura noir disparu. Chrome et Lambo regardèrent leur boss. Tsuna qui ne pouvait pas parler, leur disait désespérément quelque chose. 'Ne lui faites pas de mal.'

C'est alors que Bianchi et Nana rentrèrent et virent Tsuna, Lambo, Chrome et Mukuro.

''Oh, qui cela peut-il être?'' Demanda Nana. Quand étaient-ils rentrés sans qu'ils ne le sachent, des visiteurs?

Bianchi qui pouvait sentir quelque chose de mauvais à propos d'eux, força immédiatement Nana à sortir puis se précipita vers eux, du cooking poison dans les mains. Mukuro était sur le point de sortir son trident quand.

"Stop"

Bianchi s'arrêta et regarda en haut, elle vit Reborn qui venait juste de sortir de la chambre.

''Ne leur faites pas de mal, Bianchi. Ce ne sont pas des ennemis, ce sont les compagnons de Tsuna, sa famille.'' Lui dit Reborn.

Bianchi les regarda pendant une minute avant de se rétracter. Mukuro regarda à nouveau Ieyuji et lui donna un regard noir. Il voulait se précipiter sur lui et le poignarder mais son Ciel ne le laissa pas faire. Chrome regarda Reborn et lui donna un sourire, lui donnant un merci silencieux. Reborn acquiesça et regarda son étudiant. Les yeux de Ieyuji tremblaient, il y avait de la peur dans ses yeux.

'… Baka Yuji'

* * *

Plus tard, Ieyuji était dans sa chambre avec Reborn une fois de plus. Ieyuji tremblait.

Reborn le regarda attentivement et demanda. ''Pourquoi as-tu fait ça?''

Ieyuji s'arrêta de trembler et regarda Reborn. ''Pourquoi j'ai fais quoi?'' Questionna-t-il comme si il ne savait pas.

Reborn lui lança un regard et demanda sur un ton qui demandait la vérité. ''Pourquoi as-tu essayé de tuer ton frère?''

Les yeux de Ieyuji s'agrandirent, il se souvenait de son grand frère qui tombait, ses mains à portée, ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait poussé son frère dans les escaliers. Il commença à secouer la tête, essayant de nier le fait qu'il l'avait fait.

''N-Non, je ne l'ai pas fait!… Je...Je.'' Ieyuji recommença à trembler.

Reborn l'observa attentivement. Il pouvait voir de la peur et du déni. Pourquoi?

* * *

La nuit arriva. Gokudera, Yamamoto et Ryohei attendaient à l'extérieur du portail de la résidence Sawada, quand Lambo, Chrome et Tsuna sortirent par la porte d'entrée. Ils marchèrent tous vers l'école.

''Juudaime, nous avons entendu tout ce qu'il s'était passé de la Tête d'Ananas, vous êtes certain que nous devrions le laisser faire?'' Demanda Gokudera, inquiet de ce qu'il pourrait faire sans leur présence.

Chrome alors qu'elle marchait, lu ses pensées et lui répondit. ''Bossu a dit… Oui. Ne le touchez pas, ne le blessez pas non plus. Je ferais quelque chose à propos de ça.''

''Mais Tsuna, nous sommes inquiets. Quoi si il…'' Laissa en suspend Yamamoto, quelque chose apparu dans ses souvenirs dont il ne voulait pas se souvenir.

Chrome lu à nouveau ses pensées et dit. ''Bossu dit… Je sais Yamamoto mais crois-moi. Cette fois, je n'échouerais pas. Je ne laisserais personne mourir ou même être blessé et je vais sauver ce garçon, pour sûr.''

''Juudaime.'' Dit Gokudera à voix basse.

''Sawada.'' Dit sur le même ton Ryohei.

Ils restèrent tous silencieux pendant une minute. Quelqu'un tira alors sur le pantalon de Gokudera et il baissa les yeux, c'était Lambo. Gokudera le porta et le mit sur son épaule.

Lambo dit sur un ton d'excuse. ''Je suis désolé Hayato-nii, parce que je n'étais pas là, Tsuna-nii a presque-''

Gokudera lui tapota la tête. ''Ne t'en fais pas Stupide Vache, au moins le Juudaime va bien.''

''Même, parce que nous n'étions pas là, Bossu est presque… hmm.'' Laissa traîner Chrome, n'aimant pas le fait que c'était arrivé sous leur nez.

Yamamoto lui tapota l'épaule et lui donna un sourire rassurant. ''Ne te sens pas mal Chrome ou Tsuna va se sentir mal aussi. Regarde, il te dit que ce n'est pas de ta faute.'' Yamamoto pointa Tsuna qui la regardait à ce moment.

Chrome rougit dû a son embarras et acquiesça. ''Je suis désolé Bossu.''

''Ne dis pas ça maintenant Chrome, Sawada t'as extrêmement pardonné. Toi aussi Lambo.'' Leur assura Ryohei. Lambo regarda son Tsuna-nii et sourit de même pour Chrome.

Tsuna qui les regardait avait une émotion de bonheur caché, qui les réconforta finalement tout les deux.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent tous finalement dans Namimori et Ieyuji avec sa famiglia en plus de Basil (excepté Sadao) semblaient être arrivé en premier pour une fois. Ieyuji n'eut pas le courage de faire face à son frère et l'évita.

Reborn le sentit et regarda les Gardiens de Tsuna qui semblaient être plus protecteur envers Tsuna. Reborn sourit alors qu'il pouvait voir dans les yeux de Tsuna qu'il avait une goutte derrière la tête à la protection de ses amis.

Mochida tremblait alors qu'il tenait son épée en bambou. Fon soupira. Il savait que sa force et son apprentissage n'était pas assez pour lui dans ce match mais ils manquaient de temps.

'J'ai peur, je veux rentrer à la maison!' Se répétait Mochida dans son esprit.

Yamamoto appela quelqu'un de familier. ''Oh, le héros du jour est là, Hibari.''

Tout le corps de Mochida réagit alors qu'ils voyaient tous l'arrivée du Préfet de l'école, Hibari Kyoya.

Ryohei sourit. ''Tu es finalement arrivé, Hibari.''

''Pourquoi vous êtes là?'' Leur demanda froidement Hibari.

Gokudera lui répondit. ''Pour t'encourager, à quoi tu t'attendais l'Alouette.''

''Maa maa, calme-toi Gokudera mais yep, juste comme Gokudera l'a dit, Hibari. Fais de ton mieux.'' Dit Yamamoto avec son habituel sourire.

''Pensez-vous vraiment, que je me serais enfuit de ce combat? Vous êtes tous des nuisances. Si vous ne partez pas tous, je vous mordrais à mort.'' Leur dit Hibari, ce qui énerva Ryohei et Gokudera dû à sa froideur.

Yamamoto calma le duo. ''Maa maa, calmez-vous.'' Il regarda alors Hibari et dit. ''Nous passions juste par là, ne te préoccupes pas de nous, Hibari. Okay?''

Hibari détourna le regard. Lambo était sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose mais Chrome le pris de Gokudera, lui couvrit rapidement la bouche alors qu'il allait dire de mauvaises choses qui pourrait énerver Hibari. Tsuna regardait simplement la scène devant lui.

Ieyuji et les autres qui les regardait avec une goutte derrière la tête. Reborn sourit simplement tandis que Mochida tremblait encore plus alors qu'il voyait Hibari le regarder et lui donner un sourire démoniaque.

C'est alors qu'ils sentirent tous un atterrissage brutal. Ils virent tous Gola Mosca, qui venait juste d'arriver et qui semblait prêt pour le combat. Mochida avait trop peur pour perdre conscience et heureusement, Colonnello le frappa à la tête, lui disant de se réveiller.

Hibari regarda le nouvel arrivant mais ne s'en soucia pas et à la place, il s'en alla, en se dirigeant quelque part.

''Hibari?'' Questionna Yamamoto alors qu'il voyait Hibari sortirent ses tonfas et les balancer sur une personne cachée sur place pour le frapper. Ils entendirent alors un ricanement familier.

"Kufufufu"

''Était-ce…'' Suspendit Ken et Chikusa continua. ''Mukuro-sama?''

Mukuro se montra effectivement.

''Kufufufu, bien essayé l'Alouette mais je ne suis pas ton adversaire pour le moment.''

Hibari plissa les yeux sur lui et dit. ''Ce sont du menu fretin, je veux te combattre à la place.''

''Oya oya, as-tu oublié à propos de cette insulte?'' Demanda Mukuro alors qu'il pointait la poule mouillé de Nuage de l'autre côté.

Hibari regarda sa cible et sourit. ''Je n'ai pas oublié mais je peux déjà voir son corps au sol à n'importe quel moment. Un Herbivore complètement faible.''

Fon soupira. ''Tu ne le sauras pas temps que tu ne l'a pas combattu Kyoya.''

Hibari plissa les yeux sur lui. ''Je ne veux rien entendre de toi, même si tu es mon oncle, Fon.'' Dans son esprit, il dit. 'Dans ce monde, pas dans mon vrai monde.'

"Kyoya" Soupira à nouveau Fon.

* * *

Ils allèrent au prochain terrain de combat qui était le terrain de baseball. Il y avait des câbles autour pour empêcher les autres d'interférer. Les deux Cervello étaient déjà là, les attendant.

''Est-ce que cet endroit est…'' Ieyuji s'interrompit alors que les Cervello parlèrent.

''Oui, c'est le terrain pour le combat des Gardiens du Nuage, le Terrain des Nuages.'' Mochida eut une goutte derrière la tête, sachant qu'il devait il y avoir quelque chose de plus dans la plaine. ''Qu'ont-elles fait? Ce sont… ICKKK.''

Ils virent quelques armes dangereuses de tous les côtés.

''Des mitrailleuses, impressionnant.'' Dit Gokudera avec un sourire, sachant que Mochida tremblait de peur.

La leader des Cervello commença à expliquer. ''Le devoir du Gardien du Nuage est d'être solitaire, noble, un nuage sans attache, qui protège la Famille tout en étant indépendant...''

L'autre continua. ''Sans être lier par quoi que ce soit. Nous avons préparé la plupart du terrain. Il est entouré par des barbelés et huit pistolets automatiques feront feu sur tout ce qui bouge dans un rayon de 30 mètres.'' Elle prit un papier et en fit une boule. Elle la jeta à l'intérieur et les mitrailleuses commencèrent à bouger et tirèrent plusieurs fois sur le papier jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe en morceaux.

La leader des Cervello continua. ''Ainsi, il y a plusieurs mines qui sont sensibles aux poids. Elles exploseront après avoir déclenchée l'alarme.

''C'est comme un terrain de guerre!'' Cria Ieyuji.

''Ça rend les choses intéressantes.'' Dit Brina.

''Si tu as peur alors enfuis-toi, ton Nuage ressemble à une poule mouillée qui veux s'enfuir maintenant.'' Levi se moqua d'eux. Il était près de Xanxus qui était sur sa chaise royale.

Mochida tressaillit et trembla de peur. Hibari sourit alors qu'il préparait ses tonfas. ''Comme si j'allais le laisser faire, il a besoin d'être mordu à mort par moi.''

Mochida savait maintenant que c'était la fin de sa vie.

Reborn s'avança et parla. ''Attendez, avant que nous ne commencions, il y a quelque chose que je veux confirmer.''

''Qu'est-ce que c'est?'' Demanda la leader des Cervello.

''Je ne pense pas que ce combat devrait continuer, après tout le Conflit des Anneaux a déjà été gagné par Tsuna depuis hier.'' Dit Reborn ce qui surpris tout le monde, excepté Ieyuji et les Gardiens de Tsuna. Il continua de parler. ''Il a déjà trois anneaux, un pour Xanxus et Baka Yuji. Même si un d'eux gagnait, il serait clair qu'il a déjà gagné. Donc quelle est la raison pour que ce combat continue?''

''Ça l'est?'' Demanda Yamamoto à ses camarades.

Gokudera lui répondit. ''C'est vrai, même si c'est bon pour moi si ça continue, de plus il y a quelque chose dont nous devons nous inquiéter.''

''Tu as raison.'' Accorda Yamamoto ainsi que Ryohei.

Les deux Cervello se regardèrent l'une et l'autre, puis l'enfant et commencèrent à lui répondre.

''Parce que c'est nécessaire pour nous de savoir la fin.''

Reborn les regarda attentivement puis abaissa son féroda. ''Si c'est comme ça, alors continuez.''

''Merci. Maintenant, s'il-vous-plaît, venez à l'intérieur.''

Hibari était sur le point de marcher vers le terrain quand soudainement, il fut attrapé par l'épaule et on le tira rapidement dans un cercle avant qu'il ne puisse les mordre à mort. Tout le monde, les rejoignit, même Mukuro qui était maintenant heureux de les rejoindre.

Ryohei cria. ''Hibari, Fight!''

Tous crièrent, excepté Tsuna et un Hibari énervé. Il sauta rapidement en arrière et prépara ses tonfas, près à les frapper à tout moment.

''Hahahahaha Hibari s'est finalement joint à nous!'' Dit heureux Yamamoto.

''Bonne chance Hibari!'' Cria Ryohei en encouragement.

Hibari était encore plus énervé. ''Bande d'Herbivores!''

''Kufufufufu, laisse tomber Alouette, ils m'ont forcé à le faire moi aussi alors pourquoi pas toi aussi?'' Taquina Mukuro, ce qui lui gagna un regard de mort de la part d'Hibari.

''Gardien du Nuage.''

Toute l'attention alla sur Chrome. Elle continua à parler. ''Bossu a dit… tu devras détruire Gola Mosca aussi vite que possible. Aussi, je te demande de secourir le 9ème à l'intérieur de l'arme humanoïde sans le blesser, Hibari-san. Je compte sur toi.''

Reborn, Colonnello et Fon levèrent leurs tête et les regardèrent surpris quand ils entendirent les mots 'secourir' et '9ème'. Xanxus plissa les yeux sur eux, n'aimant pas qu'ils sachent à propos de son assistant.

''Hn.'' Répondit Hibari avant de se retourner et de partir. ''Je vous mordrais tous à mort, plus tard.''

Gokudera juste 'Tch', Yamamoto ria simplement et Mukuro ricana. Ryohei criait des encouragement avec Lambo et Chrome souriait. Tsuna était toujours sans émotions mais profondément à l'intérieur, le bonheur débordait de lui.

Dino arriva avec quelques hommes pour regarder le combat. Gokudera le regarda.

''Bon timing Bronco, tu vas avoir un job à faire plus tard.'' Dit Gokudera avant de retourner regarder le combat qui arrivait.

Dino se pointa, s'interrogeant sur ce qu'il devait faire.

* * *

Sur le terrain, les deux Cervello avaient déjà pris les demi-anneaux que Gola Mosca et Mochida avaient. Mochida avait son épée en bambou dans la main qui tremblait. Gola Mosca ne semblait pas s'en soucier tandis que Hibari lançait déjà trop d'intention de tuer et était impatient, il voulait commencer ce combat aussitôt que possible.

''Alors, nous allons commencer. L'Anneau du Nuage, Gola Mosca vs Kensuke Mochida vs Hibari Kyoya. Le combat commence!''

Un booster sortit de sous les pieds de Gola Mosca. Hibari resta silencieux tandis que Mochida trouva cela surprenant. Puis il vola vers Mochida. Mochida ne pouvait pas bouger alors qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire. Gola Mosca pointa sa main vers lui, pointant ses attaques à venir mais avant qu'il ne puisse tirer, quelqu'un les détruisit. C'était Hibari Kyoya avec une flamme de nuage sur ses tonfas. Il détruisit ses deux mains puis frappa la tête et l'ouvrit dans le milieu. Il remit rapidement ses tonfas dans son dos, prenant quelque chose à l'intérieur avant que ça n'explose.

De la fumée était partout, couvrant de leur vue ce qui ce passait. Gokudera commença alors à agir.

''Hoy Cervello! Faites un premier temps-mort, Bronco prépare tes voitures pour aller à l'hôpital, Tête de Gazon prépare ta flamme de Soleil aussitôt que possible.''

''Ouais.'' Répondit Ryohei tandis que Dino n'avait aucune idée de quoi il parlait. Ils attendirent tous jusqu'à ce que tout soit éclaircit. Dans les bras d'Hibari, il y avait une personne, quelqu'un de faible, de vieux et de familier.

''C'est!'' Colonnello fut le premier à réagir. Les yeux de Reborn et de Fon s'agrandirent, n'aimant pas ça du tout.

Ieyuji et les autres étaient surpris, même Brina. Levi était pareil que les deux Cervello. Ils étaient sans voix, Hibari avait vaincu Gola Mosca si facilement mais ce n'était pas ça qui surprenait les Arcobaleno. La personne que tenait Hibari, c'était le 9ème Vongola, il semblait faible.

''K-K-Kyuudaime!'' Cria Basil, qui avait finalement reconnu le corps qu'Hibari tenait.

Hibari se releva et commença à courir, le vieil homme dans les bras. Il se retrouva en position, où les mitrailleuses s'activaient et commencèrent à tirer mais ce n'était pas assez pour le toucher alors qu'il pouvait courir si vite pour toutes les éviter. Hibari grimpa rapidement sur les câbles et jeta le vieil homme, le faisant passer de l'autre côté. Yamamoto le rattrapa rapidement avec Ryohei qui commença rapidement à l'examiner.

Dino comprit finalement et ordonna à ses hommes d'aller chercher la voiture. Reborn et les autres Arcobaleno avec Basil allèrent vérifier l'état du 9ème. Ieyuji et les autres ne réagirent pas. Ne connaissant pas le vieil homme et aussi confus du pourquoi ils paniquaient.

Hibari reprit ses tonfas et détruisit les dérangeantes mitrailleuses. Après ça, il marcha vers le centre, terminant son combat car il était déjà près à détruire Mochida.

Ryohei utilisa sa flamme de Soleil autour du vieil homme. Tsuna alla vers eux, inquiet pour lui. Il s'assied et le regarda attentivement. Reborn l'examina aussi.

'Faible mais en vie… ces personnes… ils le savaient alors ils voulaient continuer. Est-ce qu'ils attendaient ce moment?' Pensa Reborn alors qu'il les regardait.

Faiblement, le neuvième ouvrit lentement les yeux, les voyant, étant entouré par une flamme de Soleil par Ryohei, le regard inquiet de Yamamoto et Gokudera qui attendaient que la voiture de Dino arrive. Il vu alors les yeux sans vie de Tsunayoshi. Il était surpris, c'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait son petit fils sans vie. Il était aussi confus de ce qui se passait, il savait seulement qu'il avait été piégé par Xanxus et puis...

Tsuna qui pouvait voir son regard confus, lui mit un de ses doigts sur son front et l'enflamma d'une petite flamme orange.

Le Nono était surpris, de même que pour Reborn. Tsuna continua d'enflammer son doigt, comme si il disait quelque chose au Nono. Alors qu'il continuait de faire ça, la voiture arriva finalement et il entendit Gokudera l'amener à la voiture. Tsuna finit de lui parler alors que les yeux du Nono commençaient à se fermer une fois de plus. Il était porté par eux et ils l'envoyèrent immédiatement à l'hôpital. Le soulagement tombèrent sur eux.

* * *

Hibari qui était revenu et avait vu le neuvième porté dans une voiture et emmené. Il regarda ensuite Mochida et sourit. Ça le fit trembler.

''Maintenant, c'est l'heure de te mordre à mort, Herbivore.'' Dit Hibari avec un sourire démoniaque.

Mochida recula un peu, n'aimant pas l'aura noire qui venait du préfet de l'école. Même si, il rassembla son courage et pointa son épée en bambou vers lui, près à se battre. Hibari sourit encore plus mais disparut quand il vu les yeux du Gola Mosca briller.

''Oh, encore en vie même si il n'y a plus de flamme à récolter à l'intérieur? Si c'est le cas…'' Hibari montra son _Bracelet du Nuage Version X_ et appela. '' **Roll**.''

Le bracelet brilla alors qu'un Hérisson en sortait. Il alla vers Gola Mosca et son dos commença à grandir, ce qui surpris tout le monde. Ça dévorait l'intérieur du Gola Mosca avec son dos fortifié.

''Écrase-le, Roll.'' Ordonna Hibari, en réponse l'Hérisson brilla et commença à le détruire de l'intérieur. ''Je ne peux pas laisser cette chose détruire ma Namimori…'' Dit Hibari alors qu'il regardait son Roll puis se retourna vers Mochida et sourit. ''Maintenant, c'est ton tour.''

* * *

''Kufufufu cette Alouette n'hésite pas du tout.'' Dit Mukuro alors qu'il regardait près de Chrome. Chrome hocha juste la tête en réponse.

Reborn regarda alors le groupe qui maintenant continuait de regarder le combat.

''Hoy, vous saviez que le neuvième était à l'intérieur depuis le tout début?'' Leur demanda sérieusement Reborn.

Ils le regardèrent tous et acquiescèrent ce qui surpris Fon et Colonnello.

''Nous savions et nous ne pouvions rien faire si nous ne voulions pas être disqualifiés, alors nous avons juste attendu que ce jour arrive pour le secourir.'' Leur expliqua Gokudera.

Yamamoto continua. ''C'est aussi la raison pourquoi Tsuna à demander à Hibari de le sauver aussi tôt que possible avant de mettre sa vie en danger.''

''Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, kora?'' Demanda Colonnello.

Gokudera répondit. ''C'est une arme humanoïde, Gola Mosca peut seulement bouger grâce à l'énergie vitale de la personne à l'intérieur qu'il continue de collecter une sorte de flamme spéciale. Cette chose prenait la flamme du Nono comme énergie pour bouger ce qui était déjà dangereux pour sa vie.''

''Impensable.'' Dit Fon, les yeux toujours élargis et tous regardèrent Xanxus.

''Hoy. Kora! Penses-tu t'en sortir après ce que tu lui as fait!? Es-tu fou, kora!?'' Lui cria Colonnello.

''Qu'est-ce qui se passe, byon?'' Demanda Ken. Embrouillé par ce dont ils parlaient.

''La personne que cette Alouette a secouru Ken, était l'actuel boss de la Vongola Famiglia. Le 9ème boss, le Vongola Nono.'' Leur expliqua Mukuro ce qui surpris Ken, Chikusa, I-pin et Brina.

''Le boss des V-Vongola?'' Demanda Ieyuji.

''Ton grand-père, idiot.'' Lui dit Lambo, ce qui surpris Ieyuji.

Ils regardèrent tous Xanxus qui ne s'occupait pas d'eux, il sourit simplement à la vue.

''Ce gars voulait blâmer un de nous ici pour avoir tué le neuvième. C'était son plan mais il a été détruit, vu que nous le savions et que nous l'avons secouru.'' Leur dit Gokudera, d'un ton mélangé avec du calme et du venin.

''Alors comment avez-vous su une telle chose?'' Leur demanda Fon.

Mukuro lui répondit. ''Kufufufufu, nous avons nos propre informateurs.'' Dit-il alors qu'il pointait sa tête. ''Et aussi, je ne suis pas juste une Brume pour rien. J'ai vous ai espionné, la Varia et l'autre jumeau aussi. Personne actuellement ne m'a sentit les regarder, écouter leur conversation, etc. Excepté une personne, j'ai raison n'est-ce pas, Arcobaleno du Soleil?''

Reborn abaissa son féroda et sourit. ''Bien que je t'ai toujours dit de partir.''

''Et je l'ai fait, seulement à ton entraînement avec le gamin.'' Dit Mukuro avec un sourire. Il retourna regardé le combat. ''Oya, oya on dirait que c'est fini.''

Ils retournèrent tous regarder le combat. Surprenant Fon et Ieyuji, Mochida était déjà au sol. Hibari se tenait debout, sans blessures ou de bleus. Hibari regarda son Roll qui avait déjà fini de mettre en pièce le Gola Mosca. Roll disparut et il regarda les deux Cervello.

''L-Le gagnant du match du Nuage, Hibari Kyoya.'' Annoncèrent-elles.

Hibari s'en alla pour quitter la place, ne se souciant pas de Mochida. L'autre Cervello alla vers Hibari et lui donna les deux moitiés d'anneau et il les prit. Il les jeta alors, Gokudera les rattrapa et les combina pour en faire un complet. Il regarda son boss et lui donna l'anneau.

''Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire Xanxus? Essayer de faire en sorte que l'un des deux tuent le neuvième mais malheureusement ton plan n'a pas fonctionné. Je te suis redevable Tsuna.'' Dit Reborn alors qu'il faisait face à Xanxus.

Chrome qui lisait son esprit dit. ''Bossu dit… Pas besoin Reborn, il est mon grand-père ainsi que celui de Ieyuji, c'est naturel de sauver un membre de sa famille.'' Les yeux de Xanxus se plissèrent vers lui. Chrome continua à parler. ''Aussi, comme candidat possible, je demande que le combat continue qui déterminera qui a le droit de proclamer l'Anneau Vongola et la position de boss. Cette fois, c'est le combat de tout le monde, le dernier combat. **La Bataille du Ciel**.''

Ieyuji et les autres étaient surpris, Xanxus et Levi le regardait tandis que Tsuna et ses Gardiens souriaient, aimant la suggestion.

''Tsunayoshi-dono!'' Dit Basil les yeux grand ouvert.

Xanxus qui le regardait sourit. ''Je vais vous plonger dans l'histoire des Vongola, en criant qu'il y avait une pathétique mauviette et un gamin sans vie qui avait les tripes pour me défier, moi, Xanxus dans ce match.''

''Qui a dit qu'il était seul?'' Parla Gokudera. ''La volonté du Juudaime…'' Toute la famiglia de Tsuna était près à prendre leurs positions, comme près à se battre n'importe quand. ''Est notre volonté!'' Yamamoto termina les mots de Gokudera.

Hibari ajouta. ''Personnellement.''

''Vous voulez vous battre gamins?'' Grogna Levi, prêt à prendre une de ses paraboles.

''Attendez un moment, s'il-vous-plaît.''

Ils se regardèrent tout les Cervello.

''S'il-vous-plaît, retenez-vous de vous battre. Ce match sera contrôlé par nous.'' Dit la leader des Cervello.

''Quoi?'' Grogna Ken.

''Aussi, nous approuvons l'idée de l'autre candidat, Sawada Tsunayoshi pour votre dernière bataille. Cette bataille déterminera le prochain boss des Vongola, nous l'appellerons. **Le Match du Ciel**.

Xanxus sourit, Ieyuji se tenait droit tandis que Tsuna ne réagissait pas.

''Alors, demain soir… que tout le monde se rassemble au collège de Namimori, s'il-vous-plaît.'' Dit la leader des Cervello. Xanxus relâcha sa flamme de Colère, les faisant briller tandis que tout le monde cachait leur yeux de la lumière, excepté Tsuna et Reborn et quand cela disparu, ils avaient disparus avec les deux Cervello.

Les Gardiens de Tsuna regardèrent leur boss. Les Gardiens étaient excités, pour leur longue bataille, ils peuvent enfin se battre pendant la Bataille du Ciel. La bataille, ils récupéreront l'Anneau du Ciel et finalement, briseraient le sceau qui le gardait loin de ce monde.

* * *

Voilà le Conflit des Anneaux se termine ! Que pensez vous qu'il se passera pendant le match du Ciel ? Qu'avez vous pensez de Hibari ? Et qu'a dit Tsuna au neuvième ? Allez la prochaine ! Ciao~


	14. Battle: Sky

Auteur : SeventhAssassin

Traducteur : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

KHR ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à SeventhAssassin qui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et KHR appartient à Akira Amano !

J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésiter pas à me faire des retours !

Merci à : Tsuki Banritt et Yuiu pour les Reviews.

Yuiu : À ma chère Yuiu ta patience va être récompensé car voilà le match du Ciel! Merci pour ton com comme d'habitude ^^ et oui maintenant je comprends mieux le message avec ce mot XD

Merci à: Akayu, Alycia Panther, Amnesia Riku, angicat, Anonimo XD, ao no oni, Aube Crépusculaire, Audragon, AuroreMalfoy, avion en papier, Boow, Cheshire. , Cosmos Asma, Crazy-iya, Darkemeraud, Deldom, Enelica, Eziett, fatimaestrellitadeplatagmail, Haku132, HarukaN, Hebihime, Hibari Shizuka, Jeanri, katakumime, kedy ichyo, Kiyori-san, kuroe17,Letharia, Liske, lobalunallena, LolitaUp, LOVEMANGAANDDRARRY, Lyaku, Lynnah O'Crazy, Lyraneko, mangas281, Manon Hells, marjo1607, Minilod, mizuki akuma, mukutsuna93, MysticalNekoChan, Nekuko, nonotiti2, Noyr Desyre, Oshurei, Plume d'Hitsuji, Plume d'Hitsuji, RedBloodAlice, roldecanela, sakurachan222, Sasam Moon, scarletkawaii666, Selena Psycho, Seraph24, Shin no panda, Shoto Karisha, sinegas22, superlulu1266, Susukara, Syt the Evil Angel, terino, tenshi-sakura-love, Thunder-Death, Tsuki Banritt, Usui-chan, Walarisse, Wispers-Write, Yuiu, YumeBaka et Zentipeut pour avoir mit en favoris et Follow.

 **Petit post avant l'heure car je travail demain!**

Je vous dit bonne lecture~

 **Ring Conflict Status Report**

 **Tsuna - 4**

 **Ieyuji - 1**

 **Xanxus – 1**

 **Chapitre 14: Début du Match du Ciel**

Le lendemain, Reborn réveilla Ieyuji durement. Rendant leur chambre la plus bruyante de la maison, si ce n'est pas de tout le voisinage.

Ieyuji descendit alors et vit que le déjeuner était prêt.

''Bonjour, Yuji-kun.'' Nana salua son plus jeune enfant. Ieyuji ne répondit pas alors qu'il regardait autour de lui et fut surpris de voir que Chrome était avec eux et que Lambo, Fuuta et I-pin jouaient avec elle. Tsuna était aussi là, les regardant.

''Cette fille qui s'appelle Chrome est venue prendre le petit déjeuner avec nous.'' Dit Bianchi alors qu'elle allait à côté de Ieyuji, qui les regardait.

Ieyuji plissa les yeux vers son frère, comme pour lui dire qu'il fera en sorte de le vaincre. Tsuna qui le sentit, s'en ficha et continua juste de les observer.

Bianchi qui pouvait voir la haine de Ieyuji soupira, n'aimant pas du tout ça. Quand elle les regarda, ses yeux s'élargirent tandis que Lambo et Chrome étaient ceux qui lui répondaient à la place de leur Ciel. Lui disant ça, 'Ils ne perdrons jamais, spécialement pas contre toi'. I-pin et Fuuta pouvaient sentir la tension, venant des deux autres. Heureusement l'annonce de Nana brisa cette tension.

''C'est l'heure du petit déjeuner.''

* * *

Plus tard, Ieyuji marchait vers l'école avec Reborn à ses côtés, marchant avec lui, et devant se trouvait son frère avec Gokudera et Yamamoto.

''Tu me suis à l'école, Reborn ?'' Demanda Ieyuji.

''En même temps, je vais aller à l'hôpital pour voir si le neuvième va bien.'' Lui dit Reborn alors qu'il continuait de marcher.

À l'école, Ieyuji fut surpris que les dégâts qui étaient arrivés à leur école aient disparus, comme si rien n'était arrivé. C'est alors que Reborn lui expliqua que tout était fait à partir d'illusions.

* * *

Bientôt la classe commença et c'était toujours pareil. Nezu-sensei appelait quelque fois Tsuna pour répondre à quelques questions mais il ne répondait pas dû à sa condition. Nezu commença à parler de lui comme étant Sans Âme et qu'il devrait être au cimetière, pas à l'école. Ieyuji et les autres étudiants (excepté Gokudera, Yamamoto, Kyoko et Hana) aimaient entendre leur prof mal parler de Tsuna mais arrêtèrent immédiatement quand Hibari arriva et semblait énervé et prêt à mordre quelqu'un à mort. Gokudera et Yamamoto se levèrent de leurs sièges, aussi énervés qu'Hibari.

Hibari sans question, emmena Nezu-sensei en dehors de la classe avec Gokudera et Yamamoto et ferma la porte. Quelque minutes de silence, ils entendirent tous les cris de Nezu-sensei demandant de l'aide et la pitié mais tout le monde était trop effrayé, même pour savoir ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Alors que les cris s'arrêtaient, la porte s'ouvrit. Gokudera et Yamamoto revinrent et semblaient heureux pour une raison quelconque et ils retournèrent s'asseoir. Hibari revint avec un Nezu-sensei mordu à mort dans ses bras et le jeta sur sa table. Il fit face à tout le monde avec ses yeux froid à mort.

''Si j'entends plus de dénigrement, je vous mordrais à mort. Changer la classe en travail en autonomie.'' Avec ça, Hibari sortit de la classe.

Ils restèrent tous silencieux, effrayer d'être mordu à mort par Hibari Kyoya. La seule question dans leur esprit était, qu'avait fait Nezu-sensei?

* * *

À l'hôpital, Dino surveillait le neuvième avec Reborn quand ils entendirent quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Romario entra.

''Dino-sama, quelqu'un demande à voir le neuvième. Il a les cheveux blancs avec un pansement sur le nez.'' Leur décrit Romario.

''Ça doit être Ryohei. Laisse-le entrer, il est ok.'' Lui dit Reborn tandis que Romario obéissait.

Ryohei entra aussitôt dans la chambre.

''C'est jour de cours Ryohei, tu comptes sécher les cours ?'' Demanda Reborn avec son expression habituelle.

''Quelque chose comme ça. Comment va-t-il ?'' Demanda Ryohei alors qu'il regardait le neuvième.

Dino lui répondit. ''Il va bien. C'est peut être dû à la fatigue. Merci à vous les gars d'avoir évité le pire. J'ai entendu parler d'Iemitsu la nuit même où nous sommes arrivés à l'hôpital. Penser que la Varia ai fait ça au neuvième est…'' Il s'interrompit, ne voulant pas continuer.

Ils restèrent tous silencieux pendant une minute. Ensuite Ryohei commença à utiliser sa flamme de Soleil sur le 9ème avec son _Brassard du Soleil_.

''Ça peut extrêmement accélérer sa guérison, c'est pourquoi je suis là. J'utiliserais volontiers toutes mes flammes mais au vu du match tout à l'heure, je ne pense extrêmement pas pouvoir faire ça.'' Dit Ryohei alors qu'il utilisait sa flamme sur le neuvième qui se reposait.

Reborn sourit. ''Pas besoin de t'excuser, faire ça est assez pour nous.'' Ryohei acquiesça. Reborn lui demanda alors. ''Alors, comment te sens-tu par rapport à la bataille à venir, Ryohei?''

''Excité bien sûr, nous pourrons finalement avoir ce dont nous avons besoin pour libérer Sawada, peu importe le sceau que c'est. Je vais EXTRÊMEMENT faire de mon mieux!'' Dit Ryohei à Reborn.

''Tu sais ça a été une grande surprise de savoir que vous pouviez tous utiliser les Flammes de Dernière Volonté. Où est-ce que vous appris à faire ça ?'' Demanda Dino à Ryohei.

Ryohei réfléchit pendant une minute et dit. ''Je ne peux extrêmement pas te le dire. Pas maintenant.''

Dino trouva cela interrogateur tandis que Reborn souriait. Léon commença alors à briller et devint immédiatement un Cocon.

''Reborn?'' Demanda Dino un peu surpris du changement soudain de Léon.

''Léon semble faire quelque chose aujourd'hui.'' Leur dit Reborn.

''Est-ce que c'est pour Ieyuji. Demanda Ieyuji.

''Qui sait.'' Lui répondit Reborn. Ryohei fronça les sourcils vers Léon, n'aimant pas ce qui arrivait si c'était pour Ieyuji.

* * *

C'était presque l'heure du déjeuner dans la classe de Tsuna, quand ils entendirent tous un bruit de choc. Regardant dehors par la fenêtre, surpris de voir Hibari se battre contre Mukuro, son trident était sorti et ils semblaient commencer à se combattre à nouveau. Yamamoto s'amusait pendant que Gokudera soupirait. Tsuna ne réagissait pas beaucoup mais il le fit en voyant Chrome dans son uniforme de Kokuyo avec Lambo et I-pin dans leur uniforme de Namimori, regardant les deux se battre.

Tsuna à l'intérieur trouva ça nostalgique, des jours qu'il avait quand il était toujours en vie dans leur monde d'origine avec ses autres amis. En y repensant, il se demandait comme ça se passait dans ce temps ? Comment étaient les Vongola ? Comment allaient les personnes dont il se souciait ? Et bien, il savait qu'ils allaient bien et qu'ils le seraient toujours.

Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Sasagawa Ryohei, Bovino Lambo, Dokuro Chrome, Rokudo Mukuro et Hibari Kyoya. Même sans le dire, ils criaient tous leur excitation à l'arrivée de la bataille.

Ieyuji dans un autre côté avait seulement une chose en tête et c'était de vaincre Xanxus et surtout son frère. Ses yeux brillaient d'un Rouge Sombre à nouveau mais cette fois, plus fort qu'avant. Tsuna le sentit mais n'essaya jamais de le regarder, sachant que ses Gardiens le remarqueraient et pourraient faire quelque chose d'inappropriés. Il avait besoin de se contrôler, aujourd'hui était le jour où il pourrait prendre l'anneau et vaincre la flamme qui le possède.

* * *

Au coucher du soleil, avec un soleil dégagé et orange, Tsuna fut visité par Byakuran. Lambo et Chrome étaient avec lui, faisant en sorte qu'il ne ferait rien à leur Ciel. Byakuran était d'accord avec ça tandis qu'il venait ici pour donner quelque chose à Tsuna. Chrome le prit pour son Boss et l'ouvrit, révélant des lentilles de contact et des X-écouteurs. Byakuran regarda attentivement Tsunayoshi, il sourit alors qu'il pouvait sentir qu'il était remercier pour les lui avoir livré. Byakuran s'envola après ça.

* * *

La nuit arriva finalement et tout le monde se dirigeait maintenant vers le Collège de Namimori. Léon était déjà revenu à la normal et se reposait maintenant sur le féroda de Reborn. Regardant les objets, ça voulait seulement dire qu'il les avait créé pour lui.

La cour Namimori, Xanxus était le premier arrivé. Ensuite ce fut Ieyuji, I-pin, Ken, Chikusa, Basil, Reborn, Fon, et Colonnello. Ensuite ce fut Brina suivit par Sadao. Levi arriva alors avec… Lussuria, Belphegor, Squalo et Mammon. Ils étaient tous enchaînés, excepté Mammon qui était enfermé en cage.

Ieyuji et les autres étaient surpris de comment ils traitaient leurs camarades. En même temps, Tsuyoshi et Shamal arrivèrent pour regarder et furent surpris quand ils les virent tous.

''Quel genre de traitement est-ce ?'' Demanda Shamal à la Varia.

Ils ne répondirent pas alors qu'ils entendirent des voix féminines.

''Merci d'avoir attendu.''

Les deux Cervello arrivèrent d'au dessus et se posèrent au sol. Toute deux regardèrent autour d'elles, observant les occupants.

''Il semble que l'autre candidat n'est toujours pas là.'' Dit la leader des Cervello.

''On nous appelle? Parce que nous étions là les premiers actuellement.''

Regardant en haut, surprenant tout le monde, qu'ils soient là en effet. Tsuna au centre portait ses X-écouteurs et ses lentilles de contact. Sur sa gauche se trouvait Mukuro, Yamamoto, Ryohei et Lambo sur la tête de Ryohei et sur sa droite se trouvait Gokudera, Chrome et Hibari. Ils se tenaient sur un gros anneau en os avec des flammes rouges. Ils se posèrent et l'anneau en os disparu.

''Une de tes armes Gokudera Hayato ?'' Demanda Reborn, sur un ton qui montrait clairement qu'il était impressionné par ce genre d'arme.

Gokudera sourit. ''Oui, c'est celle que j'ai utilisée pour nous protéger de l'explosion. Une de mes armes du Système C. A. I.''

Reborn sourit, Shamal d'un autre côté était surpris par ça. Il ne connaissait pas ce genre de chose avant. Takeshi vit alors son père et sourit alors qu'il lui faisait un signe de la main. Tsuyoshi sourit et le lui rendit, lui disant bonne chance et qu'il l'encouragerait.

''Maintenant que tout le monde est là.'' Dit la Cervello alors qu'elle regardait tout le monde.

''Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?'' Demanda Ieyuji. C'est alors qu'ils furent surpris par une voix familière.

''Occupe-toi un peu de moi ! Ouch !''

Regardant dans la direction de la voix, ils virent Mochida porté par l'autre Cervello. Il était bandé de partout et il ne pouvait pas du tout bouger. Il semblerai que Ryohei ne l'ai jamais soigné après le match d'hier.

''Mochida !'' L'appela Ieyuji, surpris.

''Pathétique, pourquoi ce gars est là, il ne peut même pas se battre ?'' Demanda Sadao, n'aimant pas du tout ce faible braillard.

''Kufufufu, tu aurais été presque pareil, si nous ne t'avions pas soigné, Kuromishi Sadao.'' Lui dit Mukuro.

Sadao soupira. ''J'ai de nouveau une dette envers toi Rokudo Mukuro.''

''Nous avons émise une convocation obligatoire à tous les Gardiens survivants.'' Leur dit la leader des Cervello.

''Convocation obligatoire ?'' Demanda Ieyuji.

''Ça veut dire tous les Gardiens. C'est pourquoi ils sont aussi là et dans cet état.'' Répondit Reborn à Ieyuji.

''Voooooiiiii boss, bâtard, laisse-moi sortir d'ici tu veux !'' Cria Squalo.

Xanxus ne se souciait pas du tout de lui. Les Cervello commencèrent à expliquer.

''La raison pour laquelle nous avons émise une convocation obligatoire est parce que le match du Ciel risque les six anneaux, ainsi que la vie des Gardiens.''

''Risquer les anneaux et le vie des Gardiens ? Même d'une personne blessée, voila pourquoi il est là.'' Dit Brina sous sa respiration, s'en fichant complètement.

''Maintenant, nous allons commencer le Match du Ciel.'' Dit la leader alors qu'elle s'avançait.

''Attendez.'' Dit Reborn alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le groupe de Tsuna. Ils regardèrent tous l'Arcobaleno alors qu'il allait vers Tsuna. Reborn lui tendit quelque chose qui les surpris un peu. Des mitaines avec le nombre 27 dessus.

Ryohei fut le premier à réagir. ''Reborn… c'est...''

''Léon les a faites pour toi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il me dit que ça t'appartient.'' Lui dit Reborn.

Tsuna s'agenouilla et lui pris les mitaines. Il y avait un remerciement caché derrière ses yeux, ce qui fit sourire Reborn. Gokudera sourit également alors qu'il aidait son Juudaime à les porter.

Ieyuji trouva ça bizarre, pourquoi Léon aurait fait une telle chose. Il mit alors ses mitaines et se prépara.

''En premier, nous allons collecter tous les Anneaux des Gardiens.'' Leur dit le leader des Cervello.

Elles commencèrent à prendre les anneaux jusqu'à ce qu'elles les aient en mains. Tsuna avait quatre Anneaux, Ieyuji en avait un et Xanxus en avait un. Elles récupérèrent la moitié d'anneau du Ciel avec.

''Nous les prenons provisoirement.'' Dirent les deux Cervello quand elles eurent tous les Anneaux. Elles commencèrent à expliquer.

''Maintenant, nous allons vous expliquer les règles du Match du Ciel. Le terrain, cette fois sera l'école entière. Pour être capable de voir le champ entièrement, nous avons installés des caméras de surveillance à différents endroits, ainsi que de grands écrans dans la zone d'observation. Et nous avons préparés des bracelets moniteurs équipés d'une caméra.''

Mukuro et les autres froncèrent les sourcils sur le bracelet, sachant qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus qu'un écran. Pas moins, ils les mirent tout de même.

''Je vois. C'est une TV miniature, byon.'' Dit Ken alors qu'il le mettait. Chikusa le mit silencieusement.

''Maintenant chaque Gardien, allez à votre terrain de combat aussitôt que possible quand vous vous serez équipés du bracelet.'' Dit la leader des Cervello.

''Et si nous n'allons pas à notre terrain ?'' Demanda Levi.

''Alors vous serez tous disqualifiés.'' Lui répondit l'autre Cervello.

''Ushishishishi, on dirait que nous n'allons pas juste regarder, hein.'' Dit Bel, même s'il était enchaîné.

''Yosh ! Faisons tous un cercle.'' Cria Ryohei.

Yamamoto ria. ''Tu as raison.''

Gokudera et Lambo eurent un petit sourire suffisant, Chrome sourit, Mukuro ricana et Hibari soupira. Ils formèrent un cercle, excepté Hibari qui s'en allait mais fut repoussé et forcé de se joindre à eux.

Ryohei commença. ''Sawada Fight !'' Tous crièrent, excepté Tsuna et Hibari qui dirent juste 'Hn'.

Ils commencèrent tous à s'en aller excepté Chrome.

''Je vous verrais plus tard Juudaime.'' Dit Gokudera alors qu'il se retournait et partait.

''Kufufufu assure-toi de survivre Sawada Tsunayoshi.'' Dit Mukuro avant de disparaître dans le brouillard, se dirigeant vers sa destination.

''Fais de ton mieux à l'EXTRÊME Sawada.'' Cria Ryohei et il s'en alla.

''Tsuna-nii, je vais faire de mon mieux aussi, alors toi aussi.'' Dit Lambo avant de partir en courant, se dirigeant vers sa destination.

''Ne te forces pas Tsuna.'' Dit Yamamoto avant d'y aller.

Hibari ne dit rien et s'en alla. Même s'il y avait un sens, qui est égale à tous.

'Nous allons soigner notre Ciel.'

Tsuna ne répondit à aucun d'eux, même si ils pouvaient sentir leur dire, 'Revenez en sécurité tout le monde, j'attendrais.'

Chrome sourit à cette vue, alors qu'elle pouvait sentir la chaleur du ciel. 'Je vais faire de mon mieux moi aussi Bossu, Mukuro-sama, tout le monde.'

Reborn regarda attentivement Chrome et il sembla trouver quelque chose qui le fit sourire. Ne comptant pas le dire.

''C'est finalement l'heure, kora.'' Dit Colonnello dans un coin. Fon acquiesça.

La famiglia de Ieyuji s'en alla sans un mots. Même si, il ne s'en souciait pas. Dans tous leurs esprits, ils ne pensaient qu'à les détruire.

* * *

Dans chaque lieu de combat, il y avait des interrogation entre eux. L'anneau était au-dessus de ces poteaux. Tout le monde étaient là, attendant silencieusement que ça commence.

''Tous les Gardiens sont arrivés à leur terrain.'' Dit la leader des Cervello.

''C'est finalement sur le point de commencer.'' Dit Shamal, sa main droite sur sa joue.

''C'est un combat de vie ou de mort. Renforcez votre résolution, kora.'' Leur dit Colonnello.

Sadao était au gymnase, regarda le poteau au centre.

''Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce poteau ?'' Demanda Sadao.

La Cervello lui répondit. ''Au sommet de chacun des poteaux installés à chaque terrain se trouvent les Anneaux qui correspondent à chaque terrain.''

Chikusa qui était dans l'Aquarion avec Yamamoto et Squalo regarda le pôle et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez. ''L'anneau ? Ça veut dire nous allons devoir nous battre à nouveau ?''

Yamamoto sourit, sachant ce qui allait arriver ensuite. Squalo prépara son épée avec un sourire. ''Voooiii, je vais prendre ma revanche alors.''

La leader des Cervello leur répondit. ''Faites comme vous le souhaitez. Si vous le pouvez.''

Tous les bracelets commencèrent à briller en rouge alors qu'ils commencèrent tous à sentir la douleur dans leurs corps.

La tête de Reborn se leva et Fon demanda immédiatement. ''Qu'est-ce que c'est?''

La leader répondit. ''Le poison placé dans tous les bracelets a été injectés dans les Gardiens.''

''Quoi?'' Dit Basil surpris.

''P-Poison?'' Dit Shamal choqué.

''Oh non… Takeshi!'' Cria Tsuyoshi et le grand écran montrait l'Aquarion, ce qui surpris Basil, Shamal, Tsuyoshi, Ieyuji, Xanxus, Fon, Colonnello et les Cervello. Takeshi était le seul debout. Les yeux fermés et ne montrait aucun douleur mais Squalo et Chikusa souffraient.

En regardant les autres localisations, Gokudera était à son emplacement, les yeux fermés et semblant aller bien tandis qu'I-pin et Belphegor souffraient. Voyant les autres, Lambo allait bien lui aussi et avait les yeux fermés. En tout, tous les Gardiens de Tsuna étaient dans le même état.

Reborn semblait très impressionné. Ils étaient tous capable de l'endurer.

''Impossible… Ce poison est appelé 'Death Heater' (Chauffe-Mort), il attaque instantanément les nerfs et rend même difficile d'être debout. La brûlure, la douleur perçante va graduellement augmenter et dans trente minutes, ils seront morts mais… Comment ces personnes peuvent-elles endurer un tel poison ?'' Demanda une Cervello, même avec son expression stoïque, elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elles voyaient.

''Devrais-je vous le dire ?''

L'écran se concentra sur celui qui avait parlé, c'était Gokudera.

''Il en faut plus que ça pour nous arrêter.'' Dit Gokudera dans un ton ferme et mature, comme s'il n'était pas du tout affecté.

Ils entendirent tous un rire alors que l'écran changeait pour Yamamoto.

''Tu as raison, ce n'est pas assez pour nous arrêter.'' Dit Yamamoto avec un grand sourire.

"Kufufufu"

L'écran changea pour le Gymnase, montrant Mukuro qui se tenait debout et ricanait.

''C'est vraiment du poison? Je ne sens rien du tout.''

Ils entendirent le rire d'un enfant et ça montra Lambo qui riait.

''J'ai l'impression d'être mordu par une fourmi.''

"Hn"

Puis ça montra Hibari qui se tenait debout et semblait énervé.

''Dépêchez-vous de commencer.''

"YOOOOSSHH"

Ça montra alors un Ryohei qui criait. ''BATTONS-NOUS A L'EXTRÊME !''

Ieyuji qui les voyait à travers le grand écran et qui allaient bien, ne pouvait pas y croire. ''Tu te fous de moi...''

''Il y a un moyen de l'arrêter, kora ?'' Demanda Colonnello, n'aimant pas la partie du poison, spécialement pour Chikusa et Ken.

''En insérant l'Anneau dans le bracelet des Gardiens. Si vous insérez l'Anneau dans le trou du bracelet, l'antidote du Death Heater, qui est à l'intérieur du bracelet, sera relâchée.'' Leur dit la leader.

''Dans ce combat, non seulement l'Anneau du Ciel, mais les autre Anneaux sont un facteur important.'' Dit Reborn.

''C'est correct. Et la condition de victoire finale du Match du Ciel est de compléter la Bague du Ciel en obtenant l'anneau entier, c'est en insérant en même temps les anneaux dans l'orbe là-bas.'' La Cervello pointa le ciel où flottait un objet. Il y avait six petit trous autour de l'orbe et à l'intérieur se trouvaient les deux moitiés d'anneau du Ciel. ''Obtenir tout les Anneaux et le premier qui peut avoir l'Anneau gagne.''

Ieyuji et Xanxus plissèrent les yeux sur l'objet tandis que Tsuna ne réagissait pas. Il se tenait juste là mais Reborn pouvait voir, dans ses yeux, il y avait de la tristesse. C'était en rapport avec Xanxus, pourquoi?

''Finalement, aussitôt que la bataille commencera, nous n'autoriserons aucun contact avec l'extérieur. Cela inclut aussi les balles spéciales.'' Dit la leader des Cervello.

Reborn acquiesça. Ieyuji le regarda. ''Ça veut dire que tu ne pourras jamais m'aider?''

''Tu devrais savoir comment faire ça par toi-même Baka Yuji. Et bien, bonne chance pour ce combat.'' Dit Reborn avec un sourire. Il regarda Tsuna. ''De même pour toi, Tsuna.''

Tsuna ne répondit pas mais Reborn pouvait dire qu'il lui disait actuellement merci. Il abaissa son féroda et s'en alla. Tout le monde suivit alors, excepté les compétiteurs du Ciel et les Cervello.

* * *

Une fois qu'ils furent tous sortit, la leader s'avança et commença à annoncer.

''Le dernier Conflit des Anneaux, la Bataille du Ciel, Xanxus vs Sawada Ieyuji vs Sawada Tsunayoshi. Le combat commence!''

Xanxus commença en chargeant Tsunayoshi et simplement, il l'évita sur le côté mais son jeune frère suivit en Hyper Mode de Dernière Volonté, lequel avait une Flamme de Ciel et Rouge Sombre et frappa son frère mais il évita aussi.

Tsuna n'était pas encore entré en Hyper Mode de Dernière Volonté alors qu'il évitait encore les attaques des deux autres. Xanxus se battait aussi contre Ieyuji et il se défendait mais il semblait que la cible principale de Ieyuji était son frère. Xanxus trouva cela amusant. Des frères devraient s'entraider mais il semblait que ces deux-là étaient différents.

* * *

Du côté des Gardiens, quand ils entendirent que la bataille commençait, les Gardiens de Tsuna ouvrirent en même temps les yeux et détruirent rapidement leurs poteaux. Ils eurent tous l'anneau en même temps et l'insérèrent dans leurs bracelets et soupirèrent. Ils pouvaient endurer une telle douleur grâce à leur longue expérience et entraînement donc cette douleur n'était rien pour eux.

Du côté de Gokudera, il revint rapidement et inséra l'anneau dans le bracelet de I-pin, la sauvant de la douleur.

''Merci.'' I-pin remercia Gokudera.

Gokudera sourit et lui tapota la tête avant de se diriger vers Bel et inséra aussi l'anneau et se recula rapidement. Bel était finalement guérit de la douleur et il le regarda.

''Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé?'' Demanda sérieusement Bel.

''Parce que le Juudaime nous a demandé de le faire. Même si, nous ne comptons pas perdre alors je prends cet Anneau.'' Dit Gokudera alors qu'il lui montrait l'anneau et le sera fortement.

Bel ricana et se leva. ''Shishishi… Tu vas le regretter…'' Ses couteaux allèrent à ses mains et dansèrent finalement autour de lui. ''Je vais prendre l'Anneau.''

Gokudera soupira. ''Je vais être un peu sérieux cette fois alors.'' Alors qu'il disait ça, une Flamme de Tempête sortie son bras droit à la surprise d'I-pin et de Bel. Quand cela disparu, quelque chose était sur son bras. Un modèle d'os avec des Flammes de Tempête sur le côté. ''Mon **Flame Arrow** vous répondra… **Uri**!''

Un petit chat avec des flammes de Tempête sorti et se tint sur son flame arrow. C'était **Uri Version X**.

* * *

Du côté de Yamamoto, il aida aussi Chikusa et Squalo du poison.

''Tu nous as encore sauvés.'' Dit Chikusa, n'aimant pas lui être redevable.

''Hahahaha, pas d'inquiétude. Tsuna ne veux qu'aucun de nous ne meurt et moi aussi. De plus j'ai besoin de ramener cet anneau où il appartient.'' Dit Yamamoto alors qu'il montrait l'anneau et l'attrapait fermement.

Yamamoto sentit alors une attaque arriver et c'était Squalo. Il balança son épée et la pointa vers lui.

''Voooiiii ne pense pas que je vais te laisser faire si facilement.'' Dit Squalo à Yamamoto.

Yamamoto montra alors son sérieux. ''Je savais que tu ferais ça, c'est pourquoi je vais y aller un peu plus fort. **Kojiro, Jirou**.''

Ses armes animales d'une hirondelle et d'un chien sortirent près de lui. Son Shigure Kintoki pris sa forme d'épée et une Flamme de Dernière Volonté de Pluie sortie sur son épée.

* * *

Du côté de Ryohei, il venait de terminer d'aider Ken et Lussuria. Ryohei les combattait maintenant avec sa Flamme de Dernière Volonté du Soleil alors qu'ils faisaient équipe contre lui. Ken était en Cartouche Lion et le frappa mais il fut facilement bloqué par Ryohei. Lussuria l'attaqua ensuite mais fut aussi bloqué par Ryohei.

''Vous êtes bons tous les deux à l'EXTRÊME.'' Commenta Ryohei alors qu'il bloquait ses deux attaquants en même temps, à nouveau.

''Tch, ce n'est toujours pas assez, byon.'' Dit Ken alors qu'il sautait en arrière, se préparant pour sa prochaine attaque.

Lussuria continua de l'attaquer avec sa vitesse de frappe mais fut facilement évité par Ryohei. ''Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Tu ne peux pas te battre?''

Ryohei eut un sourire sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se battait. Il parla alors d'un ton doux et mature. ''Nope, je réfléchissait juste à comment terminer cela maintenant et ramener l'Anneau du Ciel à mon petit frère… pas vrai **Garyuu**?''

Un kangourou avec deux canons dans le dos et des gants de boxe sur les mains sortis. C'était **Kangaryu Version X**. Tous deux furent surpris de la sortie soudaine.

Ryohei cria son ordre. '' **GARYUU BOTTES DE DERNIÈRE VOLONTÉ**!''

Kangaryu grogna alors qu'elle pointait ses canons et tira un coup de feu, chauffant le corps de Ryohei. Bien que les deux autres pensaient qu'il s'était juste frappé, ils avaient torts. Cela donna plus de puissance aux bottes et son corps brillait maintenant comme la couleur de sa Flamme de Dernière Volonté du Soleil.

''Maintenant, combattons à l'EXTRÊME !'' Cria Ryohei avant de les charger.

* * *

Du côté de Lambo, il inséra l'anneau en premier dans celui de Brina puis dans celui de Levi. Il mit rapidement son _Casque de la Foudre_ et était sur le point de partir mais.

''Attends.''

Lambo s'arrêta et se retourna pour voir Brina et Levi déjà debouts et prêts à se battre contre lui.

''Tu ne t'enfuiras pas d'ici.'' Dit Brina alors qu'elle pointait son pistolet vers Lambo.

''Je vais prendre l'Anneau.'' Dit Levi alors que ses Paraboles étaient prêtes à frapper.

Lambo soupira, ne voulant pas se battre mais il ne pouvait pas. Lambo toucha son casque, à l'intérieur de ses cheveux se trouvait l'Anneau de la Foudre et il n'allait pas leur donner. Lambo se retourna pour leur faire face.

'' **Gyuudon**!'' L'appela Lambo et le buffle en armure sorti. _Gyuudon Version X_. Lambo se tenait maintenant sur son front et dit. ''Venez le chercher. Cette fois, ne me détestez pas parce que je prends les choses sérieusement maintenant.''

Des Flammes de Foudre sortaient de son casque et de Gyuudon. Il était maintenant prêt pour ne pas se retenir du tout.

* * *

Du côté d'Hibari, il ne voulait pas mais il utilisa l'Anneau pour injecter l'antidote au bruyant Mochida. Après qu'il l'ait fait et voyant qu'il respirait normalement maintenant, il se retourna et partit.

''Quand je reverrais ton visage sur ce champ de bataille, je te mordrais à mort.'' Dit Hibari alors qu'il s'en allait.

Mochida regardait le sol et serra les poings. Il savait qu'il était faible, même s'il était le capitaine du club de Kendo, ces gars étaient d'un autre niveau. Il détestait ça, il ne voulait pas être appelé un peureux, un faible et un déchet. Mochida se leva, même si ça lui faisait mal partout dans le corps à cause de leur dernier combat, il se tint tout de même debout, son épée en bambou dans la main.

''Attends!'' Cria Mochida, Hibari s'arrêta et se retourna pour le voir déjà debout. Mochida se mit en position de combat comme au Kendo et déclara. ''Je sais que tu es plus fort que moi, beaucoup plus fort que moi, Hibari-sempai… mais… je ne veux pas être appelé un faible !''

Hibari sourit et se retourna totalement pour le regarder. ''Tu as des tripes Herbivore. Montres-moi, ce que tu as Herbivore.'' Hibari sortit ses tonfas et sa Flamme de Nuage sortie aussi. Ainsi que son Hérisson à ses côtés, prêt à se battre. Il lui jeta un regard noir. ''Je vais te mordre à mort.''

* * *

Du côté de Mukuro, il venait tout juste de libérer Mammon et Sadao du poison et était sur le point de disparaître mais fut arrêté par l'interférence de Mammon.

''Où penses-tu aller? Tu nous as peut-être aider du poison mais ne pense pas que je vais te laisser partir si facilement.'' Dit Mammon alors qu'il étalait son illusion autour de lui.

La lance de Sadao était déjà pointée sur Mukuro. ''Double dettes maintenant hein, je comptes te rendre l'appareil mais pas dans ce match. Rokudo Mukuro, je te défies pour notre revanche.''

''Kufufufu j'ai vraiment envie de jouer avec vous deux mais pour le moment je dois me dépêcher mais en regard des choses je ne vais pas pouvoir partir si facilement… Kufufufu qu'est-ce que tu en penses ma chère Chrome ?''

Chrome sortie de près de Mukuro, son trident à la main et le regarda. ''Je penses que nous devrions nous battre Mukuro-sama, mais faire ça rapidement.''

''Kufufufu tu as raison. Alors, nous devrions leur montrer à quel point ils sont faibles?'' Dit Mukuro son trident apparu dans sa main.

Chrome acquiesça alors que les deux autres en face d'eux, leurs Flammes de Brume étant maintenant mélangés à leurs Tridents. Une Chouette avec des Flammes de Brume sortie de derrière eux. C'était **Mukurow Version X**.

''Qu'est-ce que c'est ?'' Demanda Sadao.

Mukuro sourit. ''Ton pire Cauchemar.''

* * *

En dehors de l'école où Reborn et les autres regardaient, ils regardaient Chrome qui était près d'eux. Chrome avait encore une fois l'air de dormir mais la vérité était qu'elle envoyait la moitié de son âme près de Mukuro pour se battre avec lui, elle aussi.

''Ils peuvent tous utiliser les Flammes de Dernière Volonté, kora.'' Dit Colonnello alors qu'il les regardaient sur l'écran.

Fon hocha la tête. ''Il n'y a pas que ça, ils ont aussi tous, ce qu'ils appellent des armes animales.''

Shamal qui regardait attentivement le combat de Gokudera, soupira. ''Je ne peux vraiment pas croire que ce gamin ait grandi.''

Tsuyoshi le regarda pendant une minute puis regarda l'écran. Cela montrait maintenant Takeshi se battant avec son Shigure Souen Ryuu.

Puis ils regardèrent le combat du Ciel. Tsuna n'était toujours pas entré en Hyper Mode de Dernière Volonté pour une raison quelconque et Xanxus et Ieyuji l'attaquaient. Xanxus utilisait déjà sa Flamme de Colère mais Tsuna arrêtait facilement ses attaques alors qu'il l'attaquait.

''Pourquoi ne rentre-t-il en Hyper Mode de Dernière Volonté, kora ?'' Demanda Colonnello.

''Il attend.'' Ils regardèrent tous Reborn qui avait parlé.

''Il attend?'' Demanda Basil, voulant savoir ce qu'il voulait dire.

Reborn les regarda et dit. ''Il attend que ses Gardiens prennent l'Anneau.''

Ils retournèrent regarder l'écran et virent que les Gardiens de Tsuna avaient tous l'avantage.

''Ils sont désespérés.'' Dit Tsuyoshi alors qu'il les regardait. ''Tous désespéré pour leur Ciel choisit.''

Reborn acquiesça alors qu'il le voyait lui aussi. Tout le monde continua à regarder quand ils entendirent la voix de Dino.

''Yo tout le monde.''

Ils le regardèrent tous et furent surpris de voir le Vongola Nono près de Dino, Timoteo était en chaise roulante et poussé par Romario.

''Pourquoi êtes-vous là neuvième? Vous devriez vous reposer.'' Lui dit Reborn.

Timoteo leur répondit. ''Je ne peux pas et de plus Reborn, je vais bien maintenant. On dirait que la Flamme de Soleil m'aide vraiment à me remettre.''

Les deux Cervello sortirent.

''Neuvième, vous êtes là pour regarder?'' Demanda la leader. Timoteo acquiesça et elle commença à parler. ''Alors s'il-vous-plaît venez à l'intérieur. Il y a des lasers infrarouges ici alors faites attention.''

Donc ils rentrèrent tous les trois, ils regardèrent tous l'écran et cela montrait Tsuna, Xanxus et Ieyuji.

''Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Tsunayoshi pouvait ressembler à ça. J'ai entendu parlé de lui par Iemitsu, qu'il était sans vie mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que c'était si évident et qu'il était vraiment… sans vie.'' Dit Timoteo, ayant pitié pour son petit fils et en colère de ne pas savoir quoi faire pour lui.

''Ne vous en faites pas Nono, ses Gardiens vont acquérir le remède à son état de Sans Âme. Pour briser le sceau qui le garde de communiquer avec nous.'' Dit Reborn.

''Maintenant que j'y pense, quel est ce sceau Reborn?'' Demanda Fon.

''Je pense l'avoir déjà expliqué mais je vais le redire pour le Nono. C'est le sceau qui le rend sans vie, Sans Âme quoi. Il ne peut même pas parler ou même montrer d'émotions. C'est le sceau qui le bloque de communiquer avec les autres. Même écrire un message sur un papier, parler à travers le téléphone et même les mouvements de son corps sont contrôlé par cette condition.'' Leur expliqua Reborn, ce qui les surpris.

''C'est pour ça qu'il reste debout et regarde alors?'' Demanda Basil.

Reborn acquiesça. ''Bien qu'ils aient trouvés un moyen de communiquer avec lui grâce à ses Gardiens de la Brume.''

Ils regardèrent tous Chrome.

''Elle est devenue son orateur, hein.'' Dit Dino en la regardant.

Ils retournèrent regarder l'écran, ils virent que Tsuna combattait encore sans utiliser sa Dernière Volonté.

''Reborn, j'ai tout entendu de Dino. Tsunayoshi savait à propos des Vongola et a forcé pour qu'ils participent, n'est-ce pas ?'' Demanda Timoteo à Reborn.

''Ouais, c'est ce qui s'est passé, je l'ai un peu aidé pour les pousser à accepter.'' Dit Reborn.

Timoteo regarda attentivement Tsunayoshi. Il se souvenait de quelque chose, la Flamme de Ciel qu'il avait mit sur son front hier. Tsunayoshi avait essayé de lui dire quelque chose. C'était une des principales raisons pour lesquelles il était ici, pour trouver ce que c'était.

* * *

Du côté d'Hibari et de Mochida, ce dernier était à nouveau à terre mais n'abandonnait pas alors qu'il essayait de se relever une fois de plus. Hibari debout le regardait, ne s'en souciant pas du tout et en même temps il regardait le combat entre les ciels sur l'écran, sur son bracelet.

Hibari ne pouvait cacher sa rage à chaque fois qu'il voyait la Flamme Rouge Sombre. Il l'a détestait, il l'a méprisait et il voulait qu'elle disparaisse. Ses pensées furent couper quand Mochida lui parla.

"Hibari-sempai… pourquoi?''

"Hn?"

''Pourquoi est-ce que vous… vous battez nghhh… auprès de… Tsuna Sans Âme?''

Hibari plissa les yeux quand il entendit le mot 'Sans Âme'. Hibari leva ses deux tonfas, enflammés par des flammes de Nuage.

''Je devrais te le dire, Herbivore. Je suis le Nuage qui ne se lie à personne, et encore, le Ciel l'accepte toujours. Cet Omnivore est le seul qui ait capturé mon respect, c'est pourquoi, un jour je… mordrais à mort le Ciel.''

* * *

Du côté de Gokudera, il utilisait un **Tube de Foudre** de son Système C. A. I. de la tempête mélangé avec une flamme de Foudre alors qu'il tirait sur Bel. Bel courit rapidement sur le côté pour l'éviter, bien que l'étincelle de la flamme de Foudre le toucha ce qui le blessa. I-pin était un peu plus loin derrière Gokudera. Uri était là, même un petit chat pouvait la battre à égalité.

''Shishishishi, tu es vraiment dangereux, mais alors, pourquoi le suis tu ? Quelqu'un comme… tu sais, shishishi.'' Bel se rappelait de la dernière fois avant le combat de la Tempête, il ne pouvait pas dire le mot 'Sans Âme' pour leur boss. Il ne voulait rencontrer la même colère que son boss.

Gokudera l'observa attentivement et répondit. Son ton était ferme, fort et mature. ''Parce qu'il est celui qui m'a sauvé plus d'une fois, celui qui m'a donné une autre chance, celui qui m'a donné une raison de vivre. Il est devenu ma lumière à travers mes ténèbres, il est le Ciel qui accepte qui je suis. C'est pourquoi en tant que son bras droit je le suivrais peu importe où il ira. Je le protégerais avec mon cœur et mon âme et protégerais la famille qu'il aime.''

Le sourire de Bel disparut alors qu'il l'observait. Caché par ses cheveux, ses yeux se plissèrent sur Gokudera. ''Qui es-tu?'' Demanda-t-il sérieusement.

La Flamme de Dernière Volonté de Gokudera devint plus forte alors qu'il répondait. ''Je suis le Gardien de la Tempête de Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato. Son bras droit qui le protège lui et sa famille. Je suis celui qui détruit les ennemis et revient vers le Ciel sain et sauf, parce que mon Juudaime nous souhaite à tous…'' Gokudera se souvint du sourire vivant et lumineux de son boss. Il ne put empêcher son grand sourire. ''De revenir et de s'amuser et de rire avec la famille.'' Dans son esprit, il se dit. 'Et aussi de montrer à mon moi d'ici, à quel point la vie est précieuse, s'il avait pu vivre plus longtemps pour le rencontrer, rencontrer le Juudaime lui aurait donné le sourire et une vie comme il ne l'aurais jamais imaginé.'

Shamal qui regardait ne pouvait empêcher les larmes de tomber. Heureux pour Gokudera, tellement qu'il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter maintenant.

* * *

Lambo les combattait avec Gyuudon et était en quelque sorte en mesure de prendre l'avantage. Les Balles Electriques de Brina et le Levi Volta de Levi n'avait aucun effet sur lui. Levi et Brina n'aimaient pas la situation dans laquelle ils étaient maintenant. Comment est-ce qu'un enfant pouvait surpasser des adultes?

Lambo qui put voir à quoi ils pensaient, bailla, il devenait paresseux dans ce combat. ''Je pourrait aussi bien vous dire que je n'ai pas le temps pour vous deux. Vous voulez bien me laisser partir s'il-vous-plaît?''

''Tu es vraiment un enfant stupide.'' Lui dit Brina.

''Je n'échouerais pas pour le Boss, c'est pourquoi je vais te reprendre l'anneau !'' Dit Levi, déterminé par son but en tête.

Lambo soupira. ''Je suis comme toi Levi, toi aussi Ahh… Brina c'est ça?'' La voix de Lambo devint sérieux et mature alors qu'il parlait. ''Je ne compte pas perdre pour mon Tsuna-nii, celui qui m'a accepté, celui qui se souci de moi, celui qui me donne de la joie que même ma propre famille ne m'a jamais donné. Je me battrais pour mon frère, comme la Foudre qui prend le danger et se bat pour protéger ses amis et sa famille.''

* * *

Ryohei combattait aussi Lussuria et Ken tandis qu'il ne retenait plus sa force et les attaquait. Aucun des deux ne pouvaient l'égaler, ils étaient surpris de sa puissance depuis leur dernier combat.

''Ma ma… c-comment peux-tu être si fort?'' Demanda Lussuria alors qu'il haletait, fatigué de leur combat, en si peu de temps.

Ryohei lui répondit d'un ton mature et fraternel. ''Parce que je me bats pour mon petit frère. Celui que je respect le plus extrêmement, celui qui extrêmement me protège moi et ma petite sœur de n'importe quoi. C'est pourquoi, je vas lui repayer cette extrême gentillesse. Je libérerais mon petit frère, peu importe ce qui arrivera.''

* * *

Dans le gymnase, Mukuro se battait contre Sadao pendant que Chrome combattait Mammon. Chrome pouvait suivre ses illusions avec parfois l'aide de Mukurow. Mukuro passait du bon temps à jouer contre Sadao mais connaissait ses limites.

'Je pense que j'ai besoin d'en finir avec…' Pensa Mukuro et regarda Chrome qui allait bien à se battre contre les illusions de Mammon. Il sourit à cette vue. ''Chrome nous avons besoin d'en finir avant qu'ils ne nous réprimande au sujet de notre retard, à nouveau.''

Chrome frappa presque Mammon mais le rata quand elle l'entendit. Elle regarda Mukuro et acquiesça. ''Vous avez raison Mukuro-sama. Nous avons besoin d'obtenir l'anneau du Ciel aussitôt que possible pour Bossu.''

Sadao l'attaqua avec sa lance mais fut facilement bloqué par Mukuro et tous deux sautèrent en arrière pour mettre un peu de distance l'un entre l'autre.

''Tch, pourquoi travaillez-vous tous les deux avec un gamin comme ça?'' Dit Mammon irrité alors qu'il libérait une multitude d'illusions de lui, autour d'eux.

Mukuro et Chrome sourirent alors qu'ils les détruisaient tous en une rafle qui frappa aussi Mammon.

''Kufufufu, laisse-moi te dire Arcobaleno du Brouillard, Viper. J'étais un enfant d'expérience de la Estraneo Famiglia, j'ai alors commencé à haïr la mafia tandis que je me dictais de détruire toute la mafia de ce monde et il arriva un moment où j'ai l'ai rencontré, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Je lui ait donné un des pires moment de sa vie alors que je possédais ses amis et que je les ai fait le combattre. Puis nous nous sommes combattus et j'ai perdu. Après ça, il m'a tout de même accepté, m'a pardonné et m'a montré quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais pensé revoir, la lumière. Sawada Tsunayoshi est celui qui m'a donné la lumière et une famille.''

''J'ai été abandonné par mes parents, qui me laissaient mourir après un accident. Il n'a jamais douté de moi, à la place il se souci de moi et prend toujours soin de moi. Bossu est devenu ma lumière et je m'engage à toujours être à ces côtés et à le protéger en tant que sa Brume.''

Mukuro et Chrome parlèrent alors avec un ton d'engagement, mature et déterminé. ''Alors pour notre Ciel et notre lumière, nous allons l'aider pour qu'il soit relâché de ce sceau et qu'il revienne à nos côtés, comme ses Gardiens du Brouillard.'' Tous deux attaquèrent en même temps avec Mukurow, comptant en finir maintenant.

* * *

Du côté de Yamamoto, Squalo et ce dernier combattaient intensément tandis que les deux armes animales combattaient les yoyo de Chikusa. Yamamoto était sérieux, ne riait plus et donnait tout ce qu'il a contre Squalo.

Squalo était étonné de sa grande amélioration. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il cachait autant de force la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient combattus. Chikusa avait du mal contre l'hirondelle et le chien, n'aimant pas se battre contre des animaux tandis qu'il le combattait lui.

''Arrêtez, je n'ai pas le temps de jouer maintenant.'' La voix de Yamamoto était sérieuse, n'aimant pas la situation.

''VOOOOIII ne pense pas que je vais juste te laisser partir!'' Cria Squalo. Il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme lui et il ne voulait pas le laisser partir, pas avant qu'il puisse le vaincre.

''Je le sais ça, c'est pourquoi je dois en terminer, j'ai besoin d'aller au côté de Tsuna et de récupérer l'anneau du Ciel pour lui. J'ai besoin de le guérir maintenant.'' Dit Yamamoto avec plein de détermination.

''Tu sembles être fortement loyal à ton boss.'' Commenta Chikusa alors qu'il évitait l'attaque aérienne de l'hirondelle.

Yamamoto sourit et dit d'un ton mature. ''Je le suis mais je ne le vois pas comme mon boss, je le vois comme mon meilleur ami. Il est celui qui m'a sauvé de ma tentative de suicide, il est celui qui m'a donné une véritable amitié et celui qui fait ce que je suis maintenant. C'est pourquoi comme son meilleur ami, je serais à ses côtés, comme la Pluie qui efface la tristesse de la famille, je vais effacer ce sceau.''

* * *

Ceux qui regardaient étaient étonnés par leur déclaration pour leur Ciel choisit, Tsunayoshi. Timoteo était plus que stupéfait de ce qu'il avait vu, penser qu'il pouvait être témoin de tels liens de famille, il ressentait comme s'il avait fait une erreur. Il aurait du le connaître avant de choisir un candidat pour la position. Ces personnes autour de lui le réalisa. Il était aussi content que Tsunayoshi ait rencontré des gens si merveilleux autour de lui.

* * *

Et voilà, nous venons de voir la volonté de tous les gardiens de Tsuna! Bientôt se sera sa libération! Je vous dis donc à Mercredi prochain pour la suite ainsi qu'a Lundi pour Welkin! Ciao~


	15. Eclipse

Auteur : SeventhAssassin

Traducteur : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

KHR ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à SeventhAssassin qui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et KHR appartient à Akira Amano !

J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésiter pas à me faire des retours !

Merci à : Asuna-imagine Tsuki Banritt, Caliste et Yuiu pour les Reviews.

Yuiu : Oui perso j'ai trouvé ça mignon aussi avec les gardiens, ils sont tellement attaché à leur Ciel… même si c'est vrai que c'est redondant à certain moment mais ça veut dire tellement de chose ^^ Aller Tsu-kun c'est ton moment montre nous ta volonté ! Et éclaire nous sur ce qu'il se passe ! Bref merci pour ton com et voilà la suite ^^

Asuna-imagine: Et bien ton vœux est exaucé! voici la suite!

Merci à: Akayui, Alycia Panther, Amnesia Riku, angicat, Anonimo XD, ao no oni, Asunaforever3, Aube Crepusculaire, Audragon, AuroreMalfoy, avion en papier, Boow, Cheshire. , Ciel Saynen, Cosmo Asma, Crazy-iya, Darkemeraud, Deldom, Enelica, Ezriett, fatimaestrellitapdeplatagmail, Haku132, HarukaN, Hebihime, Hibari Shizuka, Jeanri, katakumime, kedy ichyo, Kiyori-san, Kuroe17, lobalunanallena, LOVEMANGAANDDRARRY, Letharia, Liske, LolitaUp, Lyaku, Lynnah O'Crazy, Lyraneko, mahon5971, mangas281, Manon Hells, marjo1607, Minilod, mizuki akuma, mukutsuna93, MysticalNekoChan, Nekuko, nonotiti02, Noyr Desyre, Oshurei, PlumDOr, Plume d'Hitsuji, RedBloodAlice, roldecarela, sakuchan222, Sasam Moon, scarletkawaii666, Selena Psycho, Seraph24, Shin no panda, Shoto Karisha, sinegas22, Susukara, superlulu1266, Syt the Evil Angel, tenshi-sakura-love, terino, Thunder-Death, Tsuki Banritt, Usui-chan, Walarisse, Wispers-Write, yaoi-chan-poowa, Yuiu, Yumebaka et Zentipeut pour avoir mit en favoris et Follow.

 **Je post un peu en avance car je peux pas demain! Des bisous ^^**

Je vous dit bonne lecture~

 **Chapitre 15: La Flamme Éclipse et Combio Forma**

Au combat du Ciel, Xanxus utilisait maintenant ses pistolets pour attaquer Tsunayoshi et Ieyuji. Ieyuji trouva cela dérangeant mais était toujours capable de suivre. Tsunayoshi jusqu'à maintenant n'était toujours pas rentré en Hyper Mode de Dernière Volonté. Il continuait juste de regarder les deux autres et les combattait quand ils venaient vers lui et évitait leur attaques.

''Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, déchet? Tu ne peux pas me montrer ton pouvoir?'' Se moqua Xanxus alors qu'il lui tirait dessus mais fut facilement évité par Tsunayoshi.

Tsunayoshi ne fit rien alors qu'il regardait les deux autres mais ensuite il fut attaqué par Ieyuji avec un coup de poing mais se défendit facilement.

''Est-ce que tu es puissant, Sans Âme de Frère? Est ce que Reborn mentait à propos de toi? Ne me fais pas rire! Arrête de te retenir et combat pour de vrai!'' Grogna Ieyuji alors qu'il continuait lui le frapper tandis que Tsuna se défendait parfaitement.

* * *

Colonnello et Fon qui le regardaient attentivement remarquèrent quelque chose de très familier par rapport aux mouvements de Tsunayoshi.

''Reborn… la façon dont il bouge… n'est-ce pas la même façon que toi?'' Demanda Fon alors qu'il regardait son camarade Arcobaleno qui les regardait aussi.

Colonnello et Fon l'avaient déjà vu se battre sans son pistolet, ce qui était étonnant à quel point, il était fort au combat corps à corps. Peut-être qu'il était plus puissant quand utilisant ses pistolets. Reborn qui regardait avec un sourire, aimant comment Tsuna pouvait faire comme lui.

'Ça veut seulement dire, que comme je le pensais dans son monde, je devait être celui qui avait été envoyé pour le guider comme Baka Yuji. Il a dû devenir fort grâce à mon enseignement.'

Timoteo qui s'interrogeait à propos de quelque chose, demanda finalement. ''Reborn, quelle est cette Flamme Rouge Sombre mélangé à la Flamme de Ciel de Ieyuji?''

Ils regardèrent tous Reborn qui abaissa son féroda. ''Je ne sais pas, à propos de sa nature neuvième mais… elle semble dangereuse. Si dangereuse que Tsuna et ses Gardiens la méprise. Ils ne veulent pas qu'elle existe.''

''Ne veulent pas qu'elle existe? Savez-vous pourquoi Reborn-san?'' Demanda Basil.

''Pas du tout mais ils m'ont dit qu'une personne qui leur était précieuse, spécialement à Tsuna est morte, laissant Tsuna brisé.'' Leur dit Reborn ce qui surpris tout le monde.

''Brisé? Dans cette état?'' Demanda Shamal, ne pouvant imaginé une personne sans vie être brisée.

Reborn ne répondit pas plus sur cette partie mais leur dit quelque chose qui les rendit confus, même lui. ''Ils sont aussi dit quelque chose à propos de cette Flamme le possède. Je n'en sais pas trop à propos de ça non plus. J'attends juste les réponses.''

'Alors, il y a des choses que même Reborn ne sait pas.' Pensa Dino.

Ils restèrent tous silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent une faible voix parler.

''Une… flamme vivante...''

Ils regardèrent tous la personne qui avait parlé, c'était Chrome même inconsciente, elle leur parlait de quelque chose.

''Dangereuse… flamme possessive de… colère et… haine… flamme vivante… est… appelé… **Flamme E-Éclipse.** '' Dit Chrome à bout de souffle.

Tous furent surpris. La **Flamme Éclipse** , c'était la première fois qu'ils entendaient parler d'une telle flamme et encore plus d'une flamme vivante.

Ils retournèrent tous regarder l'écran et furent surpris de voir que maintenant les Gardiens de Tsunayoshi volèrent grâce à leurs flammes.

* * *

Gokudera portait Lambo et Yamamoto avec ces anneaux de squelettes tandit que Ryohei, Hibari, Mukuro et Chrome volaient grâce à leurs Flammes de Dernière Volonté. Ils se dirigeaient tous vers l'orbe qui flottait dans les airs.

Xanxus et Ieyuji les remarquèrent et Xanxus enragea, n'aimant pas qu'ils gagnent une fois de plus. Xanxus abandonna les deux autres et commença à les chasser. Xanxus commença à tirer et ils l'évitèrent tous.

"Xanxus" Dit Gokudera.

''Chrome.'' L'appela Mukuro et Chrome acquiesça. Tous deux utilisèrent leurs illusions avec leurs flammes, créant une forte illusion qui arrêterait sa progression tandis qu'ils créaient un gros serpent et qui le captura.

Tous continuèrent à voler, se dirigeant vers l'orbe. Xanxus ne l'accepta pas alors il utilisa sa Flamme de Colère pour se libérer et les chasser une fois de plus.

Tout le monde était déjà sur l'orbe et insérèrent rapidement les anneaux en même temps, faisant briller l'Orbe flottant.

''C'est ouvert.'' Dit les Cervello alors qu'elles voyaient l'orbe briller.

Il s'ouvrit finalement, révélant les deux moitiés d'Anneau du Ciel. Gokudera les pris et ils se firent à nouveau tirer dessus. Voyant que c'était Xanxus qui essayait de leur voler.

Hibari mit l'Anneau du Nuage à son doigt et fit sortir _Roll_ , leur disant silencieusement qu'il se chargeait de lui.

''Je vais t'aider Hibari, je ne vais pas me retenir pour ça.'' Dit Yamamoto, sortant _Kojiro_ et _Jiro_.

''Nous comptons sur vous Takeshi-nii, Hibari-nii.'' Dit Lambo alors qu'il allait sur l'épaule de Ryohei.

'' **EX-CAMBIO FORMA!** '' Dirent Hibari et Yamamoto en même temps, faisant leur armes animales se conformer à leur ordre et brillèrent, devenant des armes pour leurs maîtres.

Gokudera, Ryohei, Mukuro et Chrome descendirent immédiatement. Xanxus sourit alors en les voyant arriver avec l'Anneau du Ciel. Il pointa ses deux pistolets sur eux. Il était sur le point de tirer mais il fut arrêté par une paire de menottes sur ses deux mains, comme si il était arrêté par la police.

'' **Les Menottes d'Alaude!** ''

Hibari était actuellement près de Xanxus, ce qui expliquait la raison pourquoi il était capturé.

Devant était une vitesse de pointe se dirigeant vers lui. Hibari bougea s'éloigna et Yamamoto trancha avec son épée mais fut défendu par les pistolets de Xanxus. Avec l'épée à sa droite qu'il utilisait pour attaquer Xanxus, tandis que trois épées de flammes de Pluie dans sa main gauche lui donnait un boost pour voler comme Xanxus le faisait avec ses pistolets.

'' **Les Quatre Épées Irrégulières d'Asari Ugetsu!** ''

* * *

Ceux qui regardait était surpris par la soudaine révélation.

''C-ce sont les premières générations…'' Fit incapable de terminer, Timoteo, surpris par le pouvoir qu'ils montraient.

''Le Bouclier de Lampo, maintenant les Menottes d'Alaude et les Quatre Épées Irrégulières d'Asari Ugetsu… ils ont certainement les capacités de la première génération des Vongola.'' Commenta Reborn.

* * *

Hibari interféra alors qu'il menottait Xanxus une fois de plus. Yamamoto sourit alors qu'il s'envolait une fois de plus. Xanxus voulu tirer sur Hibari mais fut surpris de voir les menottes se multiplier. Elles montaient sur ses bras.

''Ne nous sous-estime pas si facilement, Herbivore.'' Lui dit Hibari.

En dessous, Ieyuji continuait d'attaquer Tsuna, ne remarquant pas le combat au dessus d'eux. Il fut ensuite interrompu par Mukuro et Chrome qui bloquèrent son poing avec leurs tridents et commencèrent à le combattre à la place, le faisant reculer tandis que Ryohei et Gokudera se posait près de Tsuna.

Tsuna regardait juste le combat de son frère et de ses Brumes. Gokudera combina les Anneaux ensemble, complétant l'Anneau du Ciel.

''Juudaime.'' Appela Gokudera. Tsuna lui fit alors face. Gokudera le fit alors porter la Bague comme un collier vu que la Bague avait une chaîne. Alors que l'Anneau le touchait, la Bague brilla et relâcha d'immense flammes Orange autour de lui.

Gokudera et Ryohei reculèrent mais ils le regardaient. Lambo continuait de regarder son Tsuna-nii alors qu'il le voyait flotter un peu et fermer les yeux, sentant la flamme venir de lui.

* * *

''Hoy, kora, cela pourrait-il signifier que…'' S'interrompit Colonnello.

''La Bague… l'accepte.'' Dit Timoteo alors qu'il continuait de regarder avec étonnement et incrédulité.

'Pas juste ça…' Pensa Reborn. Alors qu'il regardait attentivement Tsunayoshi, il sourit. ''Finalement.''

* * *

Sur le champ de bataille, Ieyuji fut surpris de ce qui arrivait à son frère. Ils entendirent alors une lourde chute. Regardant la personne, c'était Xanxus, des menottes sur tout le corps (Si vous vous rappelez de ce qui est arrivé à Daisy contre Hibari), au-dessus de lui se trouvait Hibari un sourire sur les lèvres alors qu'il tenait la chaîne qui le retenait. Yamamoto se posa aussi avec un sourire.

''Tout le monde.''

Ils furent tous surpris par la voix alors qu'ils savaient tous d'où elle venait. Ils regardèrent tous leur Ciel, qui atterrissait maintenant lentement, une flamme orange disparaissait de la Bague. Doucement, il ouvrit les yeux, révélant la couleur miel brun la plus familière et leur sourit.

''Merci, tout le monde.'' Parla finalement Tsuna ce qui combla de joie les Gardiens de Tsuna.

''Juudaime.'' Dit ravi Gokudera alors que des larmes sortaient de ses yeux. ''Bon retour, Juudaime!'' Il s'inclina devant lui.

''Sawada tu es de retour à l'EXTRÊME!'' Hurla Ryohei d'un ton fou de joie.

''Tsuna-nii!'' Pleura Lambo alors qu'il sautait automatiquement sur lui et l'enlaça, ils l'avaient finalement libéré. Tsuna le lui retourna volontiers.

Yamamoto lui donna son plus grand sourire, aimant voir Tsuna sourire une fois de plus. Mukuro sourit tandis que Chrome souriait et des larmes sortaient de ses yeux. Hibari ne pu cacher son sourire, contente qui soit finalement de retour à la normale.

* * *

Ieyuji ne pouvait pas le croire. Son frère parlait, il souriait et était chaleureusement accueillit par eux. Xanxus était surpris par Tsuna. Le gamin sans vie était devenu vivant.

Reborn et les autres étaient quelque part heureux pour eux, Tsunayoshi n'était plus une personne sans âme et il était vraiment en vie et parlait. Timoteo ne pouvait cacher ses larmes sortirent de ses yeux. Il était heureux de voir son petit-fils maintenant vivant, comme beaucoup d'autres.

* * *

''TU TE FOUS DE MOI!''

Ils regardèrent tous la personne qui avait crié, c'était Xanxus.

''Un déchet comme toi… QU'UN DÉCHET COMME TOI OBTIENNE LA POSITION QUI ÉTAIT SUPPOSÉE ÊTRE MIENNE!'' Grogna Xanxus.

Hibari plissa les yeux vers lui. ''Tais-toi, Herbivore.'' Les menottes se resserrèrent, le faisant souffrir comme si on le compressait.

''Arrête Hibari-san.'' Dit Tsuna, plus comme un ordre. Hibari fronça les sourcils une seconde vers Tsuna mais lui obéit ensuite, faisant tousser Xanxus alors qu'il était libéré de la pression.

Tsuna donna Lambo à Ryohei pour le moment et marcha, se dirigeant vers Xanxus. Gokudera le suivit, le protégeant. Tsuna l'atteignit finalement et s'agenouilla devant lui.

''Xanxus, même si je te donne l'Anneau, la Bague ne t'acceptera pas et tu sais pourquoi.'' Lui dit Tsuna, commençant une conversation compréhensive dès que possible.

''QUOI!? QU'EST-CE QUE TU EN SAIS DÉCHET!'' Lui hurla Xanxus, la colère émettait de sa voix.

Tsuna connaissait la raison de sa colère. Il parla. ''Xanxus… Je sais tout… que tu es le fils adoptif du neuvième.''

Xanxus était surpris, Ieyuji les regardait aussi surpris. Dehors, ils étaient tous surpris excepté Timoteo qui serrait les poings. Les autres de la Varia qui étaient tous à terre avec la Famiglia de Ieyuji étaient aussi surpris quand ils entendirent ça de leurs mini TV, tout le monde excepté Squalo qui le savait aussi.

''A ce moment, tu étais présenté par ta propre mère et on t'a dit que tu étais l'enfant du neuvième. Le 9ème savait déjà que tu n'étais pas son enfant, il t'accepta tout de même. Tu as vécu, crus que tu étais l'enfant du neuvième pendant tout ce temps et tu as toujours cru en lui, ne doutant jamais de lui. Tu as grandis comme un homme qui avait de la dignité et compétent pour devenir digne de succéder au neuvième. Mais ensuite, tu as trouvé la vérité à propos de toi et avec ça, tu as su aussi que tu ne succéderais jamais à ça position, c'est pour ça que tu t'es révolté contre les Vongola eux-même. N'est-ce pas?'' Lui dit Tsuna, ce qui choqua Xanxus pour autant qu'il le savait.

''Crois-moi, Xanxus, même si tu n'es pas son véritable enfant, le neuvième t'a élevé et t'a aimé comme son propre fils.'' Dit Tsuna tandis que Xanxus lui lançait un regard noir, alors qu'il continuait. ''Que penses-tu de la raison pour laquelle le neuvième ne t'a pas tué, même après avoir été trahi, était-ce qu'il voulait qu'accepter jusqu'au bout? Le 9ème t'a reconnu plus que quiconque.''

Xanxus se souvient de son faux père, le neuvième. Il se souvenait à quel point il se souciait de lui, qu'il l'a élevé et aussi traité comme son véritable enfant.

Timoteo qui les regardait, voulait aller au côté de Xanxus. Il voulait lui dire à quel point il se souciait de lui, même si il avait essayé de le tuer, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer. Il ne pouvait le détester, il ne pouvait pas haïr Xanxus. Les Cervello qui regardaient la scène à l'extérieur, ouvrirent un micro pour qu'ils puisse l'entendre sur le champ de bataille.

''Xanxus.'' Parla Timoteo, ce qui surpris tous les compétiteurs, beaucoup plus Xanxus.

Tsuna était juste soulagé alors qu'il entendait la voix du neuvième. Il se releva et regarda Ryohei et lui sourit, en lui disant. 'Merci' ce qui fit sourire Ryohei, lui disant 'Pas de problème'.

''Xanxus, pardonne-moi.'' Dit Timoteo d'un ton vraiment triste. Il continua. ''Je ne t'ai jamais dit la vérité parce que… j'avais peur que tu me détestes… je ne voulait pas que tu me détestes Xanxus.''

Les yeux de Xanxus s'agrandirent à ce qu'il entendait. Tsuna donna un ordre silencieux à Hibari qui acquiesça et relâcha Xanxus de ses menottes, ce qui surpris Xanxus.

''Je ne veux pas tu détestes ta mère non plus. Pour t'avoir utilisé pour gagner de l'argent. Je ne veux pas que tu vives dans la haine pour ta mère. Alors je vais te demander de la comprendre Xanxus. Tu peux me détester Xanxus, je mérite un tel traitement, c'est pourquoi je ne pourrais jamais te détester. Mais souviens-toi Xanxus, je ne t'ai pas élevé par pitié mais je t'ai élevé parce que… pour moi… tu es mon véritable enfant.''

Xanxus était touché. Il n'avait jamais pensé que c'était ce que ressentait son vieux. Il savait depuis le tout début, qu'un jour, il saurait toute la vérité à propos de lui. Il s'était préparé à la façon dont il serait traité après avoir su qui il était vraiment. Il serra les dents, n'aimant pas comment allaient les choses.

Xanxus leva les yeux et fut surpris quand il vit sur l'écran son vieux, le neuvième, Timoteo. Il était là, regardant tout. Il baissa les yeux, réalisant combien il était pathétique, bien, qu'il ne le dira jamais à voix haute.

Tsuna à côté était vraiment content que ce malentendu soit finalement terminé, pas comme dans son monde où cela leur avait pris plus de temps pour les réconcilier l'un et l'autre. Tsuna sourit pour Xanxus.

Les deux Cervello qui regardaient annoncèrent finalement le vainqueur.

''Le Match du Ciel est terminé. Le vainqueur est Sawada Tsunayoshi.''

Mukuro, Chrome et Hibari sourirent simplement. Gokudera et Yamamoto sourirent de leur victoire. Lambo riait tandis que Ryohei criait 'VAINQUEUR A L'EXTRÊME'. Tsuna sourit mais savait ce qui allait arriver par la suite. Il regarda Ieyuji qui serrait les poings, sachant qu'il avait perdu une fois de plus.

'J'ai… Perdu… J'ai perdu contre mon propre frère Sans Âme… il a aussi… prit… ma position, la chose qui était supposée être mienne… je…' Alors que Ieyuji pensait ça, il entendit une voix étrangère dans sa tête.

' _ **Veux-tu ta Revanche?**_ ' Dit une voix démoniaque.

Ieyuji ne pouvait répondre de suite, surpris par la voix qu'il ne connaissait pas. Cette voix étrangère parla une fois de plus.

' _ **Veux-tu qu'il disparaisse?**_ '

Ieyuji qui ne semblait plus réfléchir correctement, répondit. 'Oui'

Quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui sourit diaboliquement.

' _ **Alors, soumets-toi à moi.**_ '

Tsuna qui pouvait le sentir, cria. ''Mukuro, Chrome écartez-vous de là! Onii-san, Lambo évacuez tout le monde, maintenant!''

"Juudaime?" Interrogea Gokudera.

Mukuro et Chrome trouvèrent ça aussi interrogeant mais comprirent finalement quand ils virent la flamme Rouge Sombre sortir du corps de Ieyuji. Ils avaient les yeux élargis, n'aiment pas ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Mukuro pris rapidement Chrome et sauta en arrière aussitôt que possible.

''Mukuro-sama.'' L'appela Chrome.

''Laisse-nous ça. Pars et protèges le vieil homme et les autres.'' Lui ordonna Mukuro.

''Mais.'' Chrome voulu protester mais elle vit le sérieux de Mukuro. Elle ne put qu'acquiescer.

Mukuro lui sourit. ''Ne t'en fais pas ma chère Chrome, je ne vais pas mourir, personne.''

Chrome sourit à la réassurance et hocha la tête. C'est alors qu'elle disparut de leur vue. Les Flammes Rouge Foncé continuaient de sortir et cette fois, c'était comme si elles dévoraient le corps de Ieyuji.

''Juudaime.'' L'appela Gokudera, comme pour lui dire de partir et de leur laisser. Tsuna qui savait ce qu'il allait dire, lui dit. ''Je vais rester, j'ai attendu ce moment. Nous avons besoin de sauver ce garçon, Gokudera-kun.''

"Mais Juudaime…"

''Je sais, c'est maintenant ou jamais, Gokudera-kun.'' Tsuna regarda Gokudera. Tsuna était sérieux, très sérieux. ''Aide-moi, Gokudera-kun.''

Gokudera était un peu surpris mais sourit. ''Comme vous le souhaiter, Juudaime.''

Ryohei alla rapidement vers Xanxus et le porta.

''Déchet, qu'est-ce que tu-'' Xanxus fut coupé par Ryohei quand il parla. ''Ne demande pas et sors juste de là!''

Ryohei l'emporta et sa _Kangaryu_ qui apparut et les suivit pour emporter les autres. Lambo sortit _Gyuudon_ et s'enfuit rapidement, prenant les autres et les amenant dans un endroit sûr.

''Vous deux, qu'est-ce que vous faites là? Dépêchez-vous et enlevez ces lasers et sortez de là!'' Cria Yamamoto aux deux Cervello.

Les Cervello ne semblaient pas comprendre ce qui se passait mais se conformèrent alors qu'elles enlevaient les lasers.

* * *

Dehors.

''Sortons de là, kora.'' Dit Colonnello mais.

''Attends.'' Reborn l'arrêta. Il transforma Léon en détecteur de lasers et c'était toujours actif. ''C'est encore là.''

''Peut-être parce que la Varia voulait que leurs hommes viennent ici et tuent tout le monde. Dommage que j'ai utilisé mes illusions, les troublant sur le chemin jusqu'ici.'' Ils regardèrent tous Chrome qui était à l'extérieur des lasers.

''T-toi!'' Dino était surpris, comment était-elle sortit d'ici?

''Je savais que tu étais juste une illusion avant que le combat ne commence. Tu étais juste quelque part là-bas, n'est-ce pas? Bravo pour avoir tromper les Cervello et Viper.'' Commenta Reborn, impressionné par la fille du brouillard.

Chrome sourit. ''Comme je m'y attendais de l'Arcobaleno du Soleil, pour savoir que je n'étais pas vraiment là depuis le début.'' Chrome devint sérieuse. ''Je vais épuiser les lasers et s'il-vous-plaît, faites en sorte de vous enfuir aussitôt que possible.''

''Ça arrive maintenant?'' Demanda sérieusement Reborn.

Chrome acquiesça, elle faisait maintenant son travail pour enlever les lasers aux alentours. ''Ça va d'abord dévorer la personne possédée et puis… doucement manger sa santé mentale.''

Ils étaient tous choqué.

''Sa santé? Peux-tu me dire ce qu'il se passe? Qu'arrive-t-il à mon petit-fils?'' Demanda Timoteo. Son intuition le frappa. N'aimant pas la situation.

''Il va être possédé et bientôt va se déchaîner. C'est une flamme puissante que même nous , nous avons du mal à combattre… La dernière fois que nous avons combattu ce genre de flamme, nous avons dû tuer la personne possédée pour l'arrêter.'' Leur dit Chrome.

''Tuer? Ça veut dire que vous allez tuer Ieyuji-dono!?'' Demanda Basil un peu grognon.

Chrome secoua la tête. ''Je ne pense pas que ça cela arrivera. Bossu semble se soucier de lui alors il fera n'importe quoi cette fois pour le sauver. Une fois qu'il est décidé sur quelque chose, il sera dur de l'arrêter. C'est notre Bossu.'' Les rassura Chrome.

Chrome avait finalement épuisé les lasers. Reborn alla vers elle et dit. ''Baka Dino emmène le neuvième. Shamal et Tsuyoshi aussi, je vais rester ici pour voir tout ce qui se passe de mes yeux.''

''Non vous ne pouvez pas, Reborn-san. Je ne peux pas vous laissez y aller, vous allez mourir.'' Dit désespérément Chrome, ne voulant pas que Reborn y aille.

''Ne t'en fais pas, nous pouvons prendre soin de nous, kora.'' La rassura Colonnello alors qu'il prenait son fusil dans sa main.

Fon soupira calmement et dit. ''Il a raison, nous irons bien alors ne te fais pas de soucis.''

''Mais Bossu veut que je vous protège tous, je ne peux pas juste vous laiss-'' Chrome fut couper quand Timoteo lui attrapa l'épaule.

''Ne vous en faites pas mademoiselle, ils iront bien. Ce sont de forts combattants et je suis sûr que vous aurez besoin de leur aide.'' Lui dit Timoteo, la faisant accepter leur décision.

''Mais…'' Chrome y pensa mais elle le savait. Si Reborn avait décidé quelque chose, c'était dur de le faire changer d'avis. Il était comme son Bossu. Elle soupira alors qu'elle abandonnait et les laissa partir, mais. ''Si vous y aller, s'il-vous-plaît n'essayez pas de vous retenir. C'est plus fort que nous ne le pensez, alors s'il-vous-plaît ne le prenez pas à la légère.''

Les trois Arcobaleno acquiescèrent, prenant son conseil.

''Aussi, ne vous faites pas toucher par cette flamme, ça brûle tout ce qu'elle touche… chacun de nous a été blessé, sont morts et… lui.'' Dit Chrome d'un ton douloureux et en colère.

Ils voulaient demander mais ils ne pouvaient pas. Chrome les regarda encore une fois et dit. ''S'il-vous-plaît dépêchez-vous et partez!''

* * *

Sur le toit, Lambo et Gyuudon arrivèrent, voyant Brina et Levi regarder l'écran, ne sachant pas ce qu'il arrivait à Ieyuji. Ils furent coupés quand Gyuudon les tacla pour avoir leur attention.

''Qu'est-ce que vous faites? Dépêchez-vous et partez de là!'' Leur cria Lambo, il semblait effrayé pour une quelconque raison.

''Hoy gamin, qu'est-ce qui ce arrive à ce gamin?'' Demanda Brina à Lambo.

''Nous n'avons pas le temps de l'expliquer, pour le moment venez avec moi si vous ne voulez pas mourir!'' Cria Lambo. Quelque part, ils pouvaient sentir à quel point Lambo était terrifié.

* * *

Tsuna et les autres continuaient de regarder comment la flamme Rouge Sombre le dévorait. Ils voulaient l'aider mais ils ne savaient pas quoi faire. Tsuna qui continuait de l'observer, ferma les yeux.

'Cette fois, je ne vais pas échouer… veilles sur moi…' Disait Tsuna dans ses pensées, ce souvenant de la personne qui était morte à cause de cette flamme. Il ne laisserait personne d'autre se faire tuer, c'était la volonté de Tsuna.

Tsuna rentra en Hyper Mode de Dernière Volonté et dit à tout le monde. ''Tout le monde, donnez-tout ce que vous avez mais ne le tuez pas. Je ferais quelque chose pour ça.''

Yamamoto dit immédiatement. ''Mais Tsuna, cette flamme est...''

''Crois-moi Yamamoto, cette fois, je le ferais.'' Lui dit Tsuna avec une forte résolution qui les fit arrêter de protester face au choix de leur Ciel.

Gokudera dit alors fermement à son Juudaime. ''Alors laissez-nous nous battre avec vous, Juudaime. Nous vous protégerons et nous vous aiderons à le sauver.''

Tsuna sourit à son bras droit. ''Merci Gokudera-kun. Souvenez-vous, ne vous retenez pas.''

Gokudera et Yamamoto acquiescèrent avec un sourire ferme, Mukuro ricana alors qu'il agréait tandis qu'Hibari se préparait à se battre. Gokudera invoqua Uri une fois de plus et Mukuro suivit avec Mukurow. Les Ex-Cambio Forma de Yamamoto et d'Hibari furent relâchés, révélant leur animaux. Hibird aussi vola près d'Hibari.

Reborn, Fon et Colonnello arrivèrent, voyant Ieyuji enflammé par toute la Flamme d'Éclipse tandis que les autres invoquèrent leurs Animaux. Ils virent alors Tsuna en Hyper Mode de Dernière Volonté, levant sa Bague du Ciel Version X à sa main.

''Natsu!'' Appela Tsuna et le bébé lion enflammé par des flammes de ciel sortit et se posa sur son épaule. Il grogna, prêt pour la bataille.

Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Mukuro et Hibari grondèrent en même temps. '' **CAMBIO FORMA!** ''

Les animaux se conformèrent à l'ordre alors qu'ils brillèrent tous, apparaissant vers leurs maîtres.

''Qu'est-ce qui se passe, kora?'' Demanda Colonnello, sentant quelque chose de puissant venant d'eux.

Fon et Reborn ne répondirent pas alors qu'ils voyaient ses armes animales apparaître à travers eux.

Hibari Kyoya gagna deux tonfas plaqués noirs et aussi un manteau noir avec le mot 'Discipline' dans le dos. Hibird qui était près d'Hibari changea aussi, gagnant la coupe de cheveux de Kusakabe.

'' **Riccio di Nuvola Version X!** ''Sourit Hibari alors qu'il était prêt pour le combat.

Le trident de Rokudo Mukuro s'était transformé en Khakkara entouré par un anneau de texte. Son manteau changea aussi, gagnant le même design que la brume de la première génération, Daemon Spade.

'' **Gufo di Nebbia Version X!** '' Ricana Mukuro alors qu'il était prêt pour le combat.

Yamamoto Takeshi gagna deux katanas, portait des brassards sur ses deux avant-bras et des sandales métalliques blindées. Ses vêtements se changèrent en une tenue de samouraï traditionnelle consistant à un Kamishimo et un Hakama.

'' **Rondine di Pioggia Version X et Cane di Pioggia Version X!** '' Yamamoto devint sérieux alors qu'il prenait sa position de combat.

Gokudera Hayato gagna une grande quantité de dynamite attaché à son corps et une armure armoriée de flammes sur ses cuisses et un de ses bras. Il portait aussi ses Lunettes de soleil de la Tempête et un allumeur en forme de tuyau à la bouche.

'' **Leopardo di Tempesta Version X!** '' Gokudera fronça les sourcils alors qu'il se préparait à attaquer n'importe quand.

Sawada Tsunayoshi gagna une paire de réacteurs attachés aux Gants-X de Tsuna avec un X supplémentaire en emblème et un design de flammes.

'' **Leone di Cielo Version X!** '' Tsunayoshi se prépara à l'approche du combat à venir.

Ils entendirent alors une voix de grondement de douleur. Ça venait de Ieyuji. Les deux mains enserraient son cœur, ressentant combien son corps et son cœur étaient douloureux. Il gronda plus fortement, ce qui fit enflamma encore plus la Flamme Éclipse et encore plus. Ça commençait à se déchaîner.

Tsuna leva les yeux et cria. ''Byakuran tu es là n'est-ce pas? Assures-toi que tout le monde soit parti!''

Byakuran descendit doucement de nulle part mais près des trois Arcobaleno où ils se tenaient. Colonnello et Fon trouvèrent sa soudaine apparition surprenante. Ils n'avaient jamais sentit sa présence, pas même une fois. Reborn abaissa son féroda. Il savait qu'il avait regardé tout le Conflit des Anneaux mais même lui ne savait pas d'où il regardait.

Byakuran avait toujours un sourire aux lèvres, mangeant ses marshmallows. Il parla alors. ''Mais Tsunayoshi-kun c'est ton combat, non? Je comptais juste regarder, et dans le passé, je te l'ai dit que c'était mieux de le tuer mais tu m'as arrêté. C'est le résultat, fais donc de ton mieux.''

Tsuna le regarda sérieusement. ''Pas de tarte aux marshmallows alors.''

Ce qui déclencha quelque chose en Byakuran alors qu'il ouvrait grand les yeux et se leva rapidement. ''Non! Je vais faire bien volontiers ce que tu m'ordonnes de faire Tsunayoshi-kun! J'espère avoir ma tarte aux marshmallows!''

Byakuran s'envola rapidement. Les Arcobaleno eut une goutte derrière la tête, ne sachant pas ce qu'il lui avait fait changer d'avis. Est-ce que le mot marshmallow le faisait faire des choses désespérées ou quelque chose? Qui sait.

Reborn regarda instantanément son étudiant. ''Ça commence.''

La flamme Éclipse commença à voler autour et ses flammes se dirigeaient partout comme des météores. Ils évitèrent tous les flammes qui arrivèrent, ne voulant pas être frappé aussitôt. Ça attaquait au hasard, sans même se soucier de les frapper eux ou le bâtiment lui-même.

Hibari qui maintenant enrageait pour la destruction de sa Namimori chargea, se dirigea vers Ieyuji. Quelques flammes alla vers lui mais la vitesse d'Hibari augmenta tandis qu'ils pouvait les éviter. Hibari alluma sa Flamme de Nuage sur ses tonfas et frappa les flammes qui l'entourait mais rien n'arriva, à la place, ça s'étendit et Hibari n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se retirer.

''Tch!'' Hibari glissa vers l'arrière et Tsuna était juste derrière lui.

''Ne sois pas trop négligent Hibari-san, je sais que tu as une haine contre ça mais gardes en tête à quel point c'est dangereux.'' Dit Tsuna à Hibari.

Hibari sourit simplement. ''Tandis que cette chose prenait la vie du Carnivore. Tu l'as aussi détesté alors n'essayes pas de me dire quoi faire Omnivore.''

Tsuna le regarda pendant une minute avant de s'envoler avec sa flamme de Ciel dans les deux mains. 'Je sais, c'est pourquoi… je vais l'arrêter cette fois.'

Tsuna prépara sa main droite sur l'Éclipse et la gauche dans le dos alors que de douces flammes étaient libérées par son gant de gauche et que de fortes flammes étaient lentement chargées dans sa main droite. Il y avait une grosse attaque de flammes à venir. Gokudera et les autres le virent et commencèrent à attaquer aussi, gagnant du temps pour leur Ciel de faire feu.

Reborn et les autres commencèrent à attaquer tout en évitant les Flammes d'Éclipse qui arrivaient. Ils trouvèrent que c'était vraiment frustrant, ne pouvant pas agir complètement à cause de leurs corps d'enfants.

''Quelle flamme problématique, est-ce.'' Dit Fon alors qu'il évitait des météores de Flammes Rouge Sombre.

Colonnello volait aux alentours avec l'aide de Falco. ''Je suis entièrement d'accord, kora, pour penser que ce genre de situation est déjà mauvaise alors que ça vient juste de commencer, kora.''

Reborn sautait d'un côté à l'autre tandis qu'il les évitait et commença à tirer sur Ieyuji mais ces balles ne l'affectait pas parce que la flamme d'Éclipse l'entourait. ''Une dangereuse flamme, en effet.''

''Oya oya, pourquoi les Arcobaleno sont ici?'' Mukuro atterrit derrière Reborn.

Reborn abaissa son féroda. ''Je suis venu voir à quel point cette flamme était dangereuse et aussi arrêter mon idiot d'étudiant.'' Dit-il sérieusement.

''Kufufufu c'est donc ça mais fais attention Arcobaleno du Soleil.'' Mukuro s'avança. ''Tu ne peux pas donner tout ton potentiel avec ton corps comme ça. Tu va mourir si tu es négligent.''

''Je ne vais pas mourir.'' Lui dit Reborn.

''Kufufufu, tu ferais mieux, ou il va être triste une fois de plus.'' Mukuro prépara sa flamme dans son Khakkara. ''Viens!''

Quelques Flammes Éclipse arrivaient maintenant sur Mukuro. Mukuro sourit et balança son Khakkara dans ses deux mains et sa Flamme de Brouillard devint plus forte. Il fit de puissants piliers de flammes avec des lotus qui étaient tellement puissants que c'était capable de bloquer la météorite de Flamme Sombre, même si, il avait du mal à le repousser.

Quelques flammes Éclipse arrivaient sur la place des Cervello qui ne purent les éviter. Toutes deux pensèrent qu'elle allaient être frappées mais elles furent sauvées par Yamamoto.

''On vous avait dit de partir, non?'' Leur dit Yamamoto.

''M-mais nous avons besoin de savoir ce qu'il se passe.'' Le raisonna la leader des Cervello.

''Est-ce que votre job est plus important que vos vies? Dépêchez-vous et partez!'' Leur dit Yamamoto en criant. Toutes deux furent effrayées par l'explosion soudaine en même temps, toutes deux rougirent à la façon qu'elles avaient été sauvées par lui.

Yamamoto se posa quelque part à l'abri et laissa les deux partir. Yamamoto leur sourit, un sourire d'assurance. ''Restez en sécurité vous deux, nous empêcherons cette flamme de se déchaîner, c'est pour ça que vous devez vous enfuir et rester en sécurité… d'accord?''

Les deux Cervello rougirent un peu plus et acquiescèrent. Yamamoto sourit une fois de plus avant de les quitter et de s'envoler, retournant sur le champ de bataille.

Gokudera sur le champ de bataille utilisait ses puissants explosifs pour protéger son Juudaime des météores de Flammes d'Éclipse. Il trouva dérangeant, ils ne pouvaient pas s'approcher. Inaperçu par lui, un météore de Flammes d'Éclipse se dirigeait vers lui et Gokudera ne trouva pas le temps d'esquiver ou de se défendre de l'attaque qui arrivait mais heureusement Yamamoto arriva à temps et le protégea.

''Ne baisses pas ta garde Gokudera!'' Lui cria Yamamoto.

Gokudera se contracta. ''Je le sais, Idiot de Baseballeur!''

Bientôt, les météores de Flammes Rouge Sombre se changèrent en tentacules qui maintenant les ciblaient. Quelques-unes arrivaient sur Tsuna mais il était protégé par les anneaux en os. Hibari les frappait durement pour éviter d'être touché. Mukuro sautait maintenant aux alentours pour les éviter.

'' **Chaos Shot!** '' Reborn utilisa sa capacité mais détruisit seulement une des tentacules qui arrivait.

'' **Maximum Burst!** '' Colonnello tira sa plus puissante balle et détruisit seulement une tentacule.

Fon était sur le point d'utiliser son art martial mais fut repoussé par Yamamoto.

''Les attaques physiques ne marchent pas, n'essayes même pas de lui donner un coup de poing ou de pieds Fon à moins que tu n'utilises tes flammes pour t'en protéger.'' Lui dit Yamamoto. Yamamoto se posa et posa Fon à ses côtés.

''Merci de me le dire, quelle situation difficile, est-ce.'' Dit Fon alors qu'il regardait la situation.

Une autre tentacule de Flammes d'Éclipse arrivait vers eux. Fon se concentra et l'explosa avec une puissante attaque. '' **Danse Explosive du Dragon de Feu!** ''

Cela la frappa et la dispersa. De plus en plus arrivèrent et Yamamoto sauta en avant et avec sa Flamme de Pluie, il les trancha toutes et se dirigea vers l'avant avec Hibari de l'autre côté.

Les deux attaquèrent en même temps mais furent juste repoussés. Les lentilles de Tsuna arrivèrent au niveau maximum.

''Tout le monde s'en va!'' Cria Tsuna. Ils l'entendirent tous et tous sautèrent loin ou s'enfuyait. Tsuna le relâcha finalement.

" **X Burner!** "

Une puissante et forte Flamme de Ciel explosa de sa main droite, se dirigeant sur Ieyuji. Il fut frappé, Tsuna continua de pousser sa flamme contre la Flamme d'Éclipse qui entourait son corps. Ils entendirent alors un grognement. Ieyuji grognait de douleur alors que la Flamme d'Éclipse augmentait son pouvoir, n'aimant pas être vaincu si facilement.

* * *

Quelque part tout près, Ryohei et Lambo revenaient. Lambo était sur son épaule et sauta au sol.

''C'est déjà pire Ryohei-nii.'' Dit Lambo alors qu'il regardait la situation.

Ryohei acquiesça, il libéra sa Kangaryu et Lambo libéra Gyuudon.

''Je vais me joindre au combat, toi vas avec Chrome Lambo.'' Dit Ryohei ce qui surpris Lambo.

''Quoi! Pourquoi? Je veux me battre avec vous aussi les gars. Je ne veux pas être laissé à nouveaux de côté'' Cria Lambo à Ryohei, n'aimant pas s'enfuir.

Ryohei regarda fermement Lambo et lui dit . ''Lambo écoutes-moi EXTRÊMEMENT! Nous ne voulons pas prendre de risque, sorts juste de là et protège le neuvième avec Chrome.''

''Mais je peux moi aussi me battre! Je peux utiliser mon Cambio Forma comme vous tous, qu'est-ce qui me sépare de vous!? C'est à cause de mon petit corps? Parce que je suis un enfant? Je ne veux pas de ses excuses, je vais me battre avec vous peu importe que vous l'aimiez ou non.'' Dit Lambo fermement et aiguë.

Ryohei le regarda inquiet, n'aimant pas comment il pensait. ''Je le sais ça Lambo que tu veux te battre à nos côtés mais pas dans cette situation. S'il-te-plaît comprends-nous Lambo.''

Lambo secoua violemment la tête, n'aimant pas ça. Il voulait se battre auprès d'eux, pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas comprendre? Ça n'avait rien avoir sur le fait de leur prouver quelque chose, il voulait juste aider et se battre avec eux, comme une famille.

Ryohei comprit ce qu'il ressentait et alla vers Lambo et lui tapota la tête. ''Lambo as-tu oublié que Chrome n'a pas sa Boucle d'Oreille de la Brume?''

Lambo leva les yeux sur son Ryohei-nii. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'était vrai.

''Je veux que tu restes avec elle comme ça si quelque chose arrive, tu seras là pour la protéger elle et le neuvième. Pas juste eux mais tous les autres. Tu te bats avec nous Lambo, tu ne t'enfuis pas du tout.'' Lui dit Ryohei. ''Est-ce que tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je te dis d'aller là-bas au lieu de rester ici?''

Lambo réalisa finalement et acquiesça. Ryohei sourit. ''Laisses-nous ça, pars et protège le neuvième, Chrome et tous les autres.''

Lambo acquiesça une fois de plus et chevaucha son Gyuudon et quitta la place, laissant Ryohei là avec Kangaryu. Ryohei pris une profonde respiration et fit face au combat à venir, qui l'attendait.

''Garyuu **CAMBIO FORMA!** '' Cria-t-il tandis que son animal se soumettait, les faisant fusionner ensemble. Il portait maintenant un bandeau jaune, des gants, des bottes et une armure sur l'épaule droite. Son brassard avait également changé de forme, devenant une plaque de forme circulaire avec dix morceaux de métal qui en sortaient.

" **Canguro del Sereno Version X!** "

Ryohei sauta pour rejoindre la bataille.

* * *

Tsuna qui continuait d'utiliser son X Burner s'arrêta, voyant que ça n'avait aucun effet sur la flamme d'Éclipse qui était devenue encore plus forte. La Flamme Éclipse s'étendit une fois de plus et devint plus rapide et plus dangereuse qu'avant. Ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de courir vers l'arrière, s'échappant de la propagation de la Flamme Éclipse.

Le corps de Ieyuji commença à s'élever, ses yeux étaient devenu noir et grognait de douleur. Sa voix n'avait plus rien d'humain, c'était comme une voix démoniaque. Il cria de douleur, comme si il voulait que ça s'arrête, il voulait que la douleur s'en aille.

Tsuna qui voyait sa douleur comprenait et il voulait y aller et le sauver mais avec ses flammes qui s'étendaient. Une d'elle se dirigeait maintenant vers Tsuna mais il était trop tard pour l'éviter mais quelqu'un le défendit et le sauva. C'était Ryohei.

" **Sunshine Counter!** "

''Onii-san!'' Appela surpris Tsuna, ne s'attendant pas à être protégé de l'attaque.

Ryohei se tourna vers lui et hurla. ''SAWADA NE TE DÉCONCENTRES PAS!''

''P-Pardon et merci.'' Dit Tsuna avec un petit sourire et d'un ton d'excuse. Il regarda Ieyuji. Regardant attentivement ce qu'il se passait, ça devenait pire. C'est quand quelque chose le frappa dans son esprit, son hyper intuition agissait dans son esprit follement.

* * *

Loin du collège Namimori, où Chrome guidait les autres. Elle était maintenant avec le neuvième, la Varia et la famiglia de Ieyuji. Ils pouvaient tous voir la flamme Éclipse de loin. Ils ne pouvaient pas croire à quel point ses flammes étaient folles, spécialement Timoteo.

''E-Est-ce la flamme dont tu parlais!?'' Interrogea Timoteo incrédule. Chrome acquiesça en réponse.

Xanxus était avec eux, voyant ses flammes aussi. Chrome leur avait parlé de la situation, qu'ils avaient trouvé surprenant. Ils virent alors que ça faisait une pluie de météorites et plus puissant et plus importante qu'avant. Ils pouvaient en voir quelques-unes se diriger vers les maisons civiles.

Chrome fit tourner son trident et frappa le sol, créant une puissante illusion avec sa flamme de brume pour éviter qu'aucune de ses flammes ne blessent des civils ou les maisons. La flamme d'Éclipse était puissante, lui donnant du mal. Mammon décida alors de l'aider avec son brouillard, donnant plus de pouvoir a sa brume et réussirent finalement. Chrome s'assied lentement.

''Tu es plus forte que je ne le pensais, gamine, même si ton pouvoir ne semble pas assez puissant pour le combattre.'' Dit Mammon à Chrome d'un ton impressionné et sérieux. Chrome lui sourit faiblement, le remercient silencieusement en lui montrant son sourire.

''Tout le monde!'' Cria Basil alors qu'il pointait quelque chose.

Ils virent alors une autre attaque et maintenant arrivait vers eux. Chrome essaya de se lever pour les protéger mais échoua. 'Oh non!' Cria un ton de désespoir dans son esprit.

Xanxus utilisa ses pistolets et tira dessus mais cela n'eut aucun effet, le surprenant, ça ne marchait pas du tout.

''Ah, courez!'' Cria Dino mais il semblait que ce soit trop tard jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la voix d'un enfant.

" **CAMBIO FORMA!** "

Quelqu'un donna une attaque directe sur les flammes qui arrivaient, la combattant. En regardant attentivement, c'était un enfant qui brillait jusqu'à montrer sa forme. Il était maintenant habillé complètement en une armure noire et de longues cornes sur la tête.

" **Bovino di Fulmine Version X!** " C'était Lambo. Il les avait protégé.

''Lambo!'' Cria I-pin, surprise qu'ils aient été sauvé par Lambo.

''Lambo sort!'' Cria Chrome, inquiète pour son camarade Gardien et ami.

Lambo sourit et dit alors. '' **Large Corne!** '' Ses cornes grandirent et devinrent plus grosses. Sa flamme de foudre sortit de tout son corps, donnant tout pour l'arrêter.

'' **Corna Molla Elettro Shock!** '' Cria Lambo alors qu'il rendait ses cornes électromagnétiques, attirant le fer autour de lui et beaucoup arrivèrent et quand ce fut assez, il cria son prochain mouvement. '' **Ironhorn Electorico!** '' Lambo fondit et solidifia le fer pour créer un objet puissant qu'il utilisa comme projectiles.

Le météore de flammes d'Éclipse explosa rapidement. Ils étaient tous en sécurité. Lambo tomba tandis que quelqu'un l'attrapa, c'était Levi. Lambo leva les yeux, ne pensant pas que ça soit lui qui l'attrape. Levi lui donna un de ses rares sourires, le remerciant. Lambo sourit en retour.

Levi le posa et I-pin alla vers lui.

''Lambo tu vas bien?'' Demanda une I-pin inquiète à Lambo. Lambo lui donna un rire enfantin. ''Bien sûr que je vais bien, je suis le grand Lambo-sama après tout, hahahahaha.''

I-pin eu une goutte derrière la tête mais était contente de voir qu'il allait bien. Chrome sourit puis disparue alors qu'elle lui demandait. ''Pourquoi es-tu là Lambo?''

Lambo répondit. ''Ryohei-nii m'a dit de rester ici avec toi, de t'aider à protéger le neuvième et les autres. On dirait que Ryohei-nii avait raison, il fallait que je vienne ici, c'était chaud Chrome-nee, ça aurait pu tuer toutes vos vies en un coup.''

Chrome lui donna un petit sourire. ''Désolé Lambo, je vais travailler dur cette fois.''

''Ne t'en fais pas Chrome-nee, je suis là pour t'aider. Je suis sûr que Tsuna-nii et les autres vont faire quelque chose là-bas.'' Lui dit Lambo avec assurance, ce qui rendit Chrome heureuse.

Mammon regarda la situation du collège de Namimori lui disant d'aller là-bas. Bel qui remarqua l'enfant, demanda.

''Tu vas là-bas?''

Mammon ne répondit pas de suite mais il était clair que c'était son intention. Il disparu comme le brouillard, ne le disant à personne, même à son boss qu'il partait. Xanxus ne s'en souciait pas pour le moment, il était frustré pour le moment que son pouvoir n'était pas assez puissant pour le combattre.

Timoteo regardait attentivement la flamme Éclipse, quelque part, il sentait quelque chose de familier. Qu'est-ce que c'était? Quand était-ce? Comment le connaissait-il? Il ne pouvait pas savoir, jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne de Tsuna qui lui touchait le front avec sa Flamme de Dernière Volonté. La chose qu'il essayait de lui dire, ça devait être ça, la Flamme d'Éclipse.

'Tsunayoshi-kun… Je prie pour que tu puisses faire, peu importe ce que c'est, pour sauver ton jeune frère et le ramener vivant.'

Timoteo pria pour les deux et pour les personnes là-bas, espérant le meilleur résultat.

* * *

Voilà c'est terminé pour aujourd'hui! La suite au prochain chapitre! Et je n'est pas a vous dire qui a gagné c'est assez explicite ^^ Alors que va-t-il se passer la prochaine fois? Une flamme vivante appelé Flamme Éclipse qui possède Ieyuji! Allez Ciao~


	16. Sky and Sun

Auteur : SeventhAssassin

Traducteur : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

KHR ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à SeventhAssassin qui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et KHR appartient à Akira Amano !

J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésiter pas à me faire des retours !

Merci à : Tsuki Banritt, Asuna-imagine et Yuiu pour les Reviews.

Yuiu : Ahah oui c'est dure d'attendre n'est-ce pas ? Au moins vous savez que je suis ponctuel et que vous n'avez qu'a attendre une semaine ! Imagine un peu si tu devais attendre une durée indéterminée XD Ce serait pire non ? Et oui moi non plus je n'ai jamais goûté de tarte au marshmallow mais vu que j'aime pas ça… ba je pense pas que ça arrivera de si tôt ^^ En tout cas merci pour le com et je dit : profite de la suite ^^

Asuna-imagine : Hum~ se que je peux te dire c'est que tu le sera dans se chapitre ^^ Merci pour le com ça fait plaisir ^^ Et pour répondre à ton second commentaire ^^ Oui je publie tout les mercredi sauf exception (c'est a dire le mardi si je ne suis pas disponible) et ravi que ça te plaise ^^

Merci à: Akayui, Alycia Panther, Amnesia Riku, angicat, Anonimo XD, ao no oni, Asunaforever3, Aube Crepusculaire, Audragon, AuroreMalfoy, avion en papier, Boow, Cheshire. , Ciel Saynen, Cosmo Asma, Crazy-iya, CrazyWizard, Darkemeraud, Deldom, Enelica, Ezriett, fatimaestrellitapdeplatagmail, Haku132, HarukaN, Hebihime, Hibari Shizuka, Jeanri, katakumime, kedy ichyo, Kiyori-san, Kuroe17, lobalunanallena, LOVEMANGAANDDRARRY, Letharia, Liske, LolitaUp, Lyaku, Lynnah O'Crazy, Lyraneko, mahon5971, mangas281, Manon Hells, marjo1607, Minilod, mizuki akuma, mukutsuna93, MysticalNekoChan, Nekuko, nonotiti02, Noyr Desyre, Oshurei, PlumDOr, Plume d'Hitsuji, RedBloodAlice, roldecarela, sakuchan222, Sasam Moon, scarletkawaii666, Selena Psycho, Seraph24, Shin no panda, Shoto Karisha, sinegas22, Susukara, superlulu1266, Syt the Evil Angel, tenshi-sakura-love, terino, Thunder-Death, Tsuki Banritt, Usui-chan, Walarisse, Wispers-Write, yaoi-chan-poowa, Yuiu, Yumebaka et Zentipeut pour avoir mit en favoris et Follow.

 **Ps: J'ai sortis un petit one shot nommé Tattoos on the Sky de FallenQueen2! C'est un petit chapitre sur le thème famille. Auteur qui écrit de bonne fic! Et j'espère pouvoir en traduire! De plus je post plus tôt car demain je ne suis pas libre, on tel m'a lâché et je dois donc aller en chercher un nouveau et faire d'autres choses inintéressante mais utile ^^  
**

Je vous dit bonne lecture~

 **Chapitre 16: Ton vrai Désir**

Tsunayoshi observait quelque chose sur Ieyuji jusqu'à ce qu'il ait un moyen de l'aider. Des tentacules de flammes avec une flamme météorique était maintenant libérés. Tsunayoshi les combattait.

" **X Cannon!** "

Tsunayoshi les frappait alors qu'il s'envolait. Gokudera utilisait maintenant ses anneaux pour voler à ses côtés alors qu'il se battait contre les tentacules enflammés qui venait sur lui.

" **Rocket Bombe Version X!** "

Une nouvelle Version de Bombes fut jetée à grande vitesse et frappa le tentacule avec une grande puissance, il fut détruit. Gokudera regarda les autres, il vit Hibari attaquer avec des mini Roll sur la flamme et elle explosa, essayant de créer une ouverture vers la flamme. Gokudera regarda alors Ieyuji, il y vit une expression de douleur.

Gokudera serra les poings, irrité par la situation. 'Allons-nous répéter les mêmes erreurs !?'

Un des météores était sur le point de frapper Colonnello par derrière quand quelqu'un le détruit avant que Colonnello lui même ne le sente. Se retournant, il vit que c'était Mammon/Viper.

''Viper, qu'est-ce que tu-'' Colonnello fut coupé quand Mammon parla. ''Ne m'appelles par ce nom. C'est Mammon maintenant.''

''Peu importe… dans tout les cas, merci, kora.'' Dit Colonnello, dans son esprit il était actuellement en colère d'avoir été sauvé par lui.

''Paie-moi pour t'avoir sauvé.'' Dit Mammon, ce qui mit Colonnello en colère mais ensuite il continua. ''Après ce combat.''

Colonnello le regarda pensivement et sourit. Il pouvait voir que Mammon ne le pensait pas vraiment. ''Bien.''

Colonnello s'envola et Mammon alla dans une direction différente mais en même temps, attaquait la Flamme Éclipse.

Reborn regarda l'arrivée de Mammon et sourit alors qu'il abaissait son féroda. 'Tous les Arcobaleno sont là pour se battre contre ça… mais…' Regardant la Flamme d'Éclipse et à l'intérieur Ieyuji grognait de douleur, il fronça les sourcils. 'Qu'espérons-nous faire dans cette situation ?'

Reborn regarda autour de lui, il vit les attaques sans fin d'Hibari et Mukuro, Yamamoto et Gokudera se battait contre les météorites et les tentacules, et Ryohei protégeait Tsuna. Et ce dernier observait, cherchant un moyen pour la situation. Colonnello et Mammon combattaient la Flamme, Fon avec Yamamoto et Gokudera retenaient les attaques de météores et de tentacules. Voyant que leur Gardien de la foudre n'était pas là, il devait être avec Chrome, à protéger le neuvième et les autres.

Reborn, pour la première fois était irrité par cette situation. Il n'avait jamais perdu son sang-froid, il était un tueur à gage, le numéro un des tueur à gage!… Mais… que pouvait-il faire dans cette situation? La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était d'attaquer les tentacules, les météores ou attaquer la Flamme comme tout le monde mais tout ça n'avait aucun effet. Que pouvaient-ils faire?

"Reborn"

Quelqu'un l'appela, ce qui le fit arrêter de penser et regarda au-dessus, à ses côtés. Tsuna était là, flottant et le regardant.

''J'ai besoin de ton aide Reborn.'' Dit Tsuna ce qui le fit plisser des yeux vers lui, lui disant silencieusement de parler.

* * *

Bientôt, ils le remarquèrent tous. Dans le ciel, Tsunayoshi chargeait maintenant ses deux mains et sur le côté de ses gants étaient relâchés des fortes et douces flammes, se préparant à faire tirer de plus puissantes flammes qu'avant. De l'autre côté sur le toit de l'école de Namimori, Reborn se tenait là, son pistolet brillait, indiquant que ses flammes se chargeaient dans son pistolet, une puissante attaque allait arriver.

''Reborn.'' Murmura Fon, surpris qu'il utilise cette attaque maintenant, de même pour Colonnello et Mammon mais ils comprenaient pourquoi. Sans que personne ne parle, ils allaient donner le temps à Reborn d'être prêt. Gokudera, Yamamoto et Ryohei firent de même pour Tsuna. Hibari et Mukuro se concentreraient sur l'attaque et donneraient une ouverture si possible.

Tsuna et Reborn se concentraient, ne se souciant pas de la flamme d'Éclipse qui les frapperait. Ils savaient que leurs camarades les défendraient, leur donnant du temps pour compléter leur puissante attaque à venir. Petit à petit, la douce flamme disparut, la flamme de Tsuna devint la flamme du serment, rendant la flamme encore plus forte et dangereuse. Le pistolet de Reborn brilla encore plus en jaune en même temps, donnant une flamme de couleur sombre et rouge, indiquant qu'une explosion forte et dangereuse arrivait. Tous deux étaient prêts.

Tout le monde vit ça, ils partirent tous, même Hibari et Mukuro.

" **XX BURNER!** "

" **CATASTROPHE!** "

Tsuna libéra sa puissante flamme du serment ainsi que Reborn, une explosion avec un mélange de couleur sombre et rouge comme le sang. Tous deux frappèrent la flamme d'Éclipse autour de Ieyuji, qui était doucement dévoré par les deux puissantes attaques.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Tsuna et Reborn crièrent alors qu'ils poussaient plus sur leurs flammes.

Ils renforçaient encore plus leurs pouvoirs, les rendant encore plus grand et plus fort. Ceux qui pouvaient les voir étaient surpris et étonnés de voir comment ces deux-là pouvaient faire ça.

* * *

De loin, Timoteo et les autres avaient tous les yeux agrandit alors qu'ils voyaient tous l'explosion brillante des deux côtés.

* * *

De retour au combat, cela entourait maintenant la flamme Éclipse, faisant crier encore plus Ieyuji de douleur jusqu'à ce que les deux attaques aient complètement dévorées la flamme autour de lui.

Colonnello regardait attentivement Reborn, 'Catastrophe, la spéciale de Reborn et le pouvoir le plus puissant et le plus dangereux qu'il ait, dont personne n'avait jamais survécu… mais… cela donnait aussi beaucoup de douleur dans le corps… est-ce qu'il va bien, kora?' Colonnello observait attentivement le tueur à gage. '… tu peux le faire, kora!'

Bientôt la place explosa, créant un fort vent autour d'eux, tout le monde dû se couvrir du puissant vent. Ils restaient tous sur leur garde et observèrent ce qui c'était passé. Avaient-ils réussi ou non? Est-ce fini ou non? Est-ce que Ieyuji allait bien ou...

Doucement, la fumée disparaissait, leur donnant une meilleur vue. Tsunayoshi observait attentivement jusqu'à ce qu'il se précipite à l'intérieur.

''Juudaime!'' Appela Gokudera alors qu'il volait, se dirigeant vers lui et puis… ils entendirent sa voix.

" **Percé du Point Zéro** **:** **Première** **Édition** **!** "

Ensuite il entendirent tous quelque chose se former, un son de craquement, comme si quelque chose gelait. Doucement, ils les virent. Tsuna utilisait la technique du Premier boss des Vongola, il gelait tout le corps de Ieyuji. Il criait encore et ses yeux étaient encore rouge. Tsuna l'attrapa avant qu'il ne tombe et descendit doucement. Gokudera et Ryohei l'aida jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous à terre.

Reborn s'assied à sa place, haletant de fatigue et son corps tremblait, son corps semblait payer le prix de son attaque. Fon et Colonnello allèrent vers lui. Tsuna donna l'ordre silencieux à Ryohei et il s'y conforma tandis qu'il s'envolait et allait avec les Arcobaleno. Ryohei utilisa sa flamme de soleil pour réduire la douleur du corps de Reborn.

Tsuna et les autres regardaient attentivement l'état gelé de Ieyuji. Mukuro ricana un peu, content que quelque part ils aient pu arrêter la flamme d'Éclipse de faire de pires choses. Hibari soupira de fatigue, de soulagement et en même temps d'irritation. La dernière fois il n'avait rien pu faire à propos de ça, maintenant aussi.

Yamamoto alla vers Mammon et demanda. ''Tu vas bien ?''

''Je vais bien.'' Lui répondit Mammon tendu.

Yamamoto sourit, content. Tsuna qui regardait son frère gelé, n'aimant pas la situation mais il avait dû le faire. Gokudera voyant cela, baissa la tête, ne pouvant rien faire pour son Juudaime.

Soudainement, ils entendirent un son de craquement, ce qui surpris tout le monde. Ils regardèrent tous Ieyuji, ou ça commençait à craquer. Lentement, un peu de Flamme Éclipse sortait, essayant de briser la glace. Cela les alarma tous, excepté un.

''Juudaime nous devons-'' Gokudera s'interrompit alors qu'il voyait la posture de Tsuna. La posture quand il volait la flamme des autres.

" **Percé du Point Zéro** **: Revisité!** "

Tsuna commença à voler la flamme Éclipse qui sortait du corps gelé de Ieyuji. Cela alarma les Gardiens de Tsuna.

"Juudaime!"

"Tsuna!"

"Sawada!"

Hibari et Mukuro ne parlèrent pas mais leur yeux s'agrandirent, choqués de ce qu'il faisait. Tsuna sans fichait alors qu'il continuait et la forçait à venir dans son corps. C'est à ce moment qu'il vit quelque chose dans son esprit.

Un enfant, il lui semblait que c'était Ieyuji quand il était jeune. Il regardait son frère de loin, avec sa mère. Tsuna pleurait parce qu'il était tombé et leur mère le réconfortait. Ieyuji pour une quelconque raison était jaloux de lui.

' _Pourquoi c'est toujours toi?_ '

La suivante était Ieyuji en train de regarder ses amis intimider son grand frère, le regardant pleurer et supplier qu'ils arrêtent.

' _Pourquoi es-tu si faible? Ne peux-tu pas devenir fort sans l'aide de quelqu'un?_ '

Tsuna était surpris de ce qu'il voyait et entendait.

'Serait-ce… les souvenirs de Ieyuji ?'

Tsuna en absorba encore plus alors qu'il voyait encore plus de souvenirs de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il entre inconsciemment dans la conscience de Ieyuji.

* * *

Tout était noir et froid, il y avait aucune lumière ou chaleur. Regardant tout l'endroit, Tsuna vit alors Ieyuji. Il était seul, rouler en boule et marmonnait quelque chose.

''Non, je ne peux pas perdre… pas contre mon Sans Âme de Frère… personne… je suis mieux et plus fort… je suis… je suis…'' Disait à répétition, Ieyuji.

Tsuna décida de marcher, se dirigeant vers lui mais s'arrêta quand un orbe de noir de flamme d'Éclipse sortit près de Ieyuji. Ça prenait sa colère et sa haine, le rendant encore plus fort. Tsuna continua alors à marcher, se dirigeant vers lui et ne se souciant pas de l'orbe. Tout ce à quoi il pensait maintenant était de parler à Ieyuji.

''Yuji.'' Tsuna appela son jeune frère.

Ieyuji tressaillit quand il entendit son nom mais ne se retourna jamais pour le regarder, même si il parlait.

''Pourquoi es-tu là Sans Âme de Frère?''

Tsuna le regarda pendant un moment avant de répondre à sa question. ''Parce que je veux te parler.''

''De quoi est-ce que tu veux parler ? Tu as déjà tout pris… ma vie, mon futur...TOUT !'' Il grogna à la fin alors qu'il se levait et se retournait pour le regarder. Ieyuji était furieux, on pouvait voir la colère dans ses yeux alors qu'il regardait son frère.

Tsuna ne tressaillit pas mais il montrait de la tristesse dans ses yeux. Il fit un pas pour s'approcher de lui mais.

''RESTE LOIN DE MOI!'' Gronda Ieyuji de rage alors que la force de la flamme d'Éclipse de derrière lui, repoussait Tsuna.

Tsuna la combattait, les deux mains le couvrant, ne se laissant pas être pousser loin de lui. L'orbe sombre devenait plus fort, semblant aimer ce que son vassal lui donnait.

'Yuji' Tsuna l'appela en lui alors qu'il se forçait à marcher droit devant, même si la force de la flamme l'arrêtait.

Les yeux de Ieyuji s'élargirent de choc pendant une seconde avant de lui donner un regard de rage une fois de plus.

''Pourquoi est-ce que ça doit être toi? Pourquoi es-tu devenu mon frère?'' Questionna Ieyuji alors que Tsuna continuait de l'écouter et en même temps se forçait à s'approcher de lui. Il continua. ''Tu étais faible avant.'' Tsuna pouvait sentir la flamme devenir plus forte. ''Tu es un peureux.'' Plus fort. ''Une douleur.'' Plus fort. ''UNE POLLUTION VISUELLE!''

La flamme Éclipse était maintenant trois fois plus forte qu'avant, faisant s'arrêter Tsuna alors qu'il restait fort. Il fit un pas en arrière mais essayait encore de bouger.

''Tu étais supposé être mort… mais ensuite tu es revenu à la vie… rendant ma vie encore pire… tch.'' Ieyuji grogna alors de malice. ''POURQUOI AS-TU RUINÉ MA VIE? MIEUX ! POURQUOI PAR L'ENFER ES-TU REVENU A LA VIE !? TU AS RUINÉ MA VIE, PUTAIN ! A CAUSE DE TOI, A CAUSE DE TOI J-''

Tsuna le coupa. ''NE DIS PLUS DE CHOSES DOULOUREUSES!''

"AH!"

''Es-tu sûr de vouloir dire chaque mots que tu prononces? N'aimes-tu vraiment pas ton frère? N'AS-TU VRAIMENT AUCUN SENTIMENTS POUR TON PROPRE FRÈRE!?''

Ieyuji était décontenancé, 'Qu'est-ce qu'il dit?'

''Souviens-toi Yuji, quelle est la raison pour laquelle tu as intimidé ton propre frère? Pourquoi le regardais-tu de loin? Pourquoi est-ce que tu continuais de l'accuser de quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait? Pourquoi faisais-tu des bêtises et pointait du doigt ton propre frère? POURQUOI TE SOUCIAIS-TU DE LUI!?'' Cria Tsuna à la fin.

Ieyuji était confus, 'Qu'est-ce qu'il dit? Bien sûr, c'était pou-'

''TU VOULAIS QU'IL FASSE FACE ET QU'IL SE BATTE!'' Hurla Tsuna, ce qui choqua Ieyuji. Tsuna continua. ''Tu voulais qu'il fasse face, pas qu'il pleure mais qu'il se batte. Tu voulais qu'il apprenne comment se protéger lui-même, tu voulais qu'il pense à lui de temps en temps plutôt qu'aux autres, pas vrai? C'est pourquoi, même si c'était mal, tu l'as fais, même si ça te faisais mal tu l'as fais, même si tu voyais ton frère saigner et te supplier tu NE L'AS MÊME PAS AIDÉ.''

Les yeux de Ieyuji s'agrandirent de choc, entendre ses mots de lui, quelque part quelque chose en lui essayait de se libérer. Un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas remarqué. Tsuna s'avança, essayant de l'atteindre une fois de plus.

Alors qu'il le faisait, il parla. ''En effet tu aimais ton frère, tellement Yuji. Le sentiment que tu avais n'était pas de la jalousie ou de la colère, c'était de la joie et de l'inquiétude. N'ÉCOUTE PAS CE QUE LES AUTRES TE DISENT! TOI DE TOUS LES AUTRES CONNAIS TES PROPRES ÉMOTIONS MIEUX QUE LES AUTRES! Alors repenses-y… COMMENT TE SENS-TU VRAIMENT PAR RAPPORT A LUI!?''

Chaque mots que disait Tsuna frappait l'esprit et l'âme de Ieyuji. Alors qu'il posait la dernière question, les souvenirs du passé le frappèrent.

Il se souvient du jour où il jouait avec ses amis et qu'ensuite il l'avait vu de loin, seul et en train de regarder les fourmis bouger. En effet, il se questionnait dans son esprit.

' _Pourquoi es-tu toujours comme ça?_ ' La réponse était simple, Tsuna était timide, il ne pouvait pas facilement se faire des amis. Il était souvent seul mais il semblait d'accord avec ça. Ieyuji pouvait voir combien il était heureux quand il le regardait lui et ses amis jouer. N'essayant même pas de les rejoindre.

Ieyuji était inquiet pour son frère. Il était maladroit et faible. Leur mère était toujours inquiète par rapport à la maladresse de son frère. Ieyuji et ses amis parlèrent de Tsunayoshi, demandant pourquoi il était différent de lui, pourquoi il n'était pas aussi fort que lui, pourquoi il était toujours seul comparé à lui. Ieyuji était fatigué de ses questions. Il voulait que son frère devienne fort, fort pour se protéger, se relever et marcher par lui-même. Alors Ieyuji avait décidé quelque chose, ce qui le forcerait à sortir.

Les intimidateurs arrivèrent alors dans la vie de Tsuna. Ieyuji regardait toujours de loin. Il pouvait voir les larmes de son frère et ses suppliques pour qu'ils arrêtent.

' _Pourquoi_?' N'as-tu aucun courage pour te battre pour toi-même? Pour faire face par toi-même? Allez mon frère!

Ieyuji rejoignit ensuite les intimidateurs de son frère après avoir été forcé de le faire. Même agir cruellement contre lui, il n'avait jamais montré aucune haine envers eux, spécialement contre lui, celui qui avait commencé les intimidations.

' _Pourquoi!?_ ' pourquoi ne peux-tu pas me détester mon frère? Allez, lèves-toi et frappes-moi, détestes-moi, maudit-moi!

Ieyuji créa plus de problèmes dans la vie de son frère, n'arrêtant pas du tout. Ieyuji pouvait toujours voir qu'il lui souriait, même après tous les problèmes qu'il lui avait donné, il n'avait pas arrêté de sourire, pourquoi?

' _Pourquoi ne me détestes-tu pas déjà!?_ '

Tsuna continuait d'héberger la douleur, accusait sa colère qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment eu. Il continuait de sourire à son frère, se souciant de lui, prenant soin de lui, l'empêchant d'être nuisible. Pourquoi est-ce que c'était comme si il protégeait Ieyuji? Celui qui lui avait causé de la douleur et de la souffrance, pourquoi?

''Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi!?'' S'exprima Ieyuji, les visions qu'il avait vu de la première expérience du cauchemar de Sadao, cela lui revenait. Pourquoi s'en souvenait-il? Alors qu'il y pensait, il se souvint de son irritation et lui hurla.

'' _ES-TU STUPIDE MON FRÈRE OU QUOI! TU SAIS TOUT CE QU'IL S'EST PASSÉ... LES INTIMIDATIONS, LES FAIBLES NOTES DE TES GRADES, LES VOLS, LES OBJETS CASSÉS… TES BLESSURES… TCH… POURQUOI EST-CE QUE TU TE SOUCIES TOUJOURS DE MOI!?_''

La réponse de son frère était quelque chose qu'il ne pensait jamais entendre de lui.

' _Parce que tu es mon petit frère jumeau, ma famille. C'est naturel pour moi, comme ton grand frère de te protéger… Parce que j'aime mon petit frère._ '

Les genoux de Ieyuji tombèrent au sol, toujours choqué. Pourquoi? Pourquoi son frère pouvait dire de tels mots? Pourquoi l'aimait-il?

Tsuna qui était finalement devant lui, l'enlaça automatiquement ce qui fit presque sauter Ieyuji, en état de choc. Tsuna le réconfortait, lui disant que tout irait bien.

''Est-ce que tu te souviens maintenant? Ton vrai but?'' Demanda doucement Tsuna à son oreille.

Ieyuji avait quelque chose qui lui faisait mal au cœur. Comment? Comment avait-il pu devenir si aveugle à ses véritables intentions? Son vrai but était de le rendre fort, pas de le faire disparaître, pas qu'il meurt et qu'il disparaisse de sa vie.

Ieyuji se souvint alors à l'hôpital, le corps mort de son frère et de sa mère qui pleurait près de lui. Finalement il savait maintenant, le sentiment qu'il avait senti n'était pas de la joie mais de la folie et de l'incrédulité. Pourquoi a t-il pensé vouloir voir son frère disparaître?

' _Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que mon c_ _œ_ _ur est transpercé à mort?_ ' Parce qu'il regrettait d'avoir dit de tels mots dans son esprit. Son frère était mort, qu'était-il maintenant, alors? Quelque chose en lui disparu, qui ne pourrait jamais revenir, peu importe ce qu'il faisait. Ils étaient jumeaux, connectés par le corps et l'âme. Sa moitié avait disparu, le rendant incomplet.

Puis un miracle arriva. Tsunayoshi revint à la vie mais là, il était différent.

' _Pourquoi es -u revenus?_ ' Ieyuji aurais dû se réjouir, son frère était revenu mais là, quelque chose lui disait qu'il était différent. Quelque chose qui rendait une partie de lui toujours vide, pourquoi?

Dame Tsuna devint Tsuna Sans Âme. Ne montrant aucune émotions, ne parlant pas, rien. Il était devenu fort, il pouvait faire face et se battre par lui-même. Il pouvait maintenant se protéger lui-même, même vaincre Ieyuji. Mais là encore...

' _As-tu appris à me détester_?' Est-ce que son frère avait apprit à détester ses ennemis? Lui? Est-ce que ça voulait dire que tout avait payé? Mais alors, quelque chose n'allait pas. Il était Sans Âme.

Il était une personne complètement différente à cause de sa condition. Il ne parlait ou ne souriait pas, faisant s'inquiéter leur mère pour lui en même temps, lui faisant peur. Ce n'était pas ce que voulait Ieyuji pour son frère mais alors que pouvait-il faire? Il ne pouvait même pas gagner contre lui.

' _Pourquoi je me soucie de lui?_ ' La réponse était simple maintenant, il l'avait réalisé. Les mots de l'autre fit un bloc de vérité au plus profond de son esprit. Il se souciait de lui parce qu'il était son grand frère, son frère jumeau. La personne qui était née avec lui et qui avait une connexion avec lui.

Les larmes sortirent rapidement des yeux de Ieyuji. Comment avait-il pu oublier la chose la plus importante? Il l'enlaça en retour Tsuna et pleura, regrettant ses actions, tout.

Tsuna était content qu'il ait finalement réalisé. Il entendit alors une voix grognant de douleur. Regardant ce que c'était, il vit l'orbe de flamme d'Éclipse. Elle dévorait la colère et la haine d'une personne pour la faire vivre et devenir puissante. Maintenant que le vassal qu'elles possédaient avait changé, elles criaient maintenant de douleur. Elles devaient rapidement trouver un nouveau vassal aussi vite que possible et Tsuna savait qui se serait.

''Je suis content de t'avoir sauvé Yuji. Je suis désolé d'avoir empiré les choses juste pour te sauver.'' Lui murmura Tsuna, comme si quelque chose de mauvais allait lui arriver.

Ieyuji trouva cela interrogatif et en même temps familier, c'est à ce moment qu'un souvenir le frappa.

' _Je suis désolé. Je ne suis pas assez fort pour te sauver Yuji-kun_ '

Ieyuji réalisa rapidement au même moment, l'endroit devint complètement blanc, rendant tout brillant, que Ieyuji dû fermer les yeux à cause de la luminosité.

* * *

Dans la réalité, la glace avait été brisée, libérant Ieyuji. Il s'assied en toussant. Il semblait être revenu à la normal ainsi que ses yeux.

''Qu'est-ce que j'ai-…'' Se demanda Ieyuji mais s'interrompit quand il entendit une voix paniqué près de lui. ''JUUDAIME !''

Levant les yeux, Ieyuji fut choqué. Tsuna souffrait, alors qu'il s'étreignait et qu'autour de lui la flamme d'Éclipse, essayait de le dévorer.

''Qu'-qu'est-ce qui se passe!?'' Cria Ieyuji choqué, confus de ce qui arrivait.

Ils regardèrent tous Ieyuji, surpris que la flamme soit complètement sortit de lui… mais… ils ne pouvaient pas répondre alors qu'ils entendaient Tsuna grogner de douleur et le regardèrent. Tsuna se recula et s'agenouilla, essayant de contrôler la flamme à l'intérieur de lui et d'endurer la douleur que ça lui donnait. Gokudera essaya de s'approcher de son Juudaime mais la flamme d'Éclipse le blessa, le rendant incapable de le toucher.

''Merde, à ce niveau là Tsuna va…'' Yamamoto ne pouvait pas continuer sa phrase, il ne voulait pas que ça arrive, comme tout le monde.

Que pouvaient-ils faire? Que pouvaient-ils faire pour Tsuna? **Comment pouvaient-ils l'arrêter?**

Reborn serra la main sur son pistolet, n'aimant pas ça du tout. Tout le monde, même Byakuran qui avait fini ses vérifications et venait tout juste de revenir pour leur dire, qu'ils allaient bien, était choqué par la situation. Ils criaient tous une seule chose dans leurs esprits et leurs cœurs.

 **Sauver Tsuna!**

C'est alors qu'une étrange chose commença. L'Anneau de la Tempête de Gokudera brillait sur sa main, ainsi que l'Anneau de la Pluie de Yamamoto, l'Anneau du Soleil de Ryohei, l'Anneau du Brouillard de Mukuro et l'Anneau du Nuage d'Hibari. Les Tétines des Arcobaleno brillèrent également. La Tétine du Soleil de Reborn, la Tétine de la Pluie de Colonnello, la Tétine de la Tempête de Fon et la Tétine du Brouillard de Mammon/Viper. L'anneau de Mare du Byakuran brilla aussi, ce qui le surpris.

* * *

Du côté de Chrome et des autres, l'Anneau de la Foudre de Lambo brillait aussi, ce qui les surpris tous. Chrome se retourna, sentant que quelque devait se passer.

* * *

Au sous-sol de la base des Vongola où se trouvait Lal Mirch avec ses camarades et son boss, Iemitsu. La Tétine incomplète de Lal brilla, ce qui la surpris elle et tout le monde autour d'elle.

''H-hey… qu'es-qu'est-ce qui se passe ?'' S'interrogea Lal.

Iemitsu regarda simplement.

* * *

À la maison de la Giglio Nero Famiglia, Aria, la boss des Arcobaleno et de la Giglio Nero Famiglia était à son balcon, se relaxant avec le bonne brise de l'après-midi avec Gamma et ses autres subordonnés. La surprenant elle et Gamma, sa Tétine du Ciel brilla.

''Boss vous allez bien?'' Demanda Gamma, inquiet pour son boss.

''Ou-oui, je vais bien mais…'' Aria prit sa Tétine et le vit briller. ''Pourquoi?''

Alors qu'elle continuait de le regarder, c'est alors qu'elle eut une vision. Une vision de ce qu'il se passait au Japon, au collège de Namimori. Elle était seule, la seule qui vit tout.

* * *

Quelque part sur un sous marin, il semblerait que Skull était là avec ses subordonnés, faisant une patrouille ou quelque chose. Skull observait avec surprise sa Tétine du Nuage qui brillait.

''Qu'es-qu'est-ce qui se passe ?'' Demanda Skull, un peu paniqué aussi.

* * *

Quelque part dans un labo, Verde travaillait sur sa nouvelle expérience quand il fut surpris par sa Tétine de la Foudre qui brillait.

Il remonta ses lunettes. ''Oh, qu'est-ce qui se passe, soudainement?''

* * *

Quelque part dans le monde, un homme avec une canne dans la main, un masque de fer sur le visage et portant quelque chose de contre-nature était debout, sentant la puissance des Tétines, de l'Anneau Mare et des Anneaux Vongola. Il était surpris par ce qu'il se passait, c'était la première fois que ça arrivait.

''Est-ce… la volonté de la Trinisette?''

* * *

Au collège de Namimori, ils étaient toujours confus de ce qu'ils se passaient jusqu'à ce que ça brille encore plus. Autour de Tsuna, quelque chose apparut autour de lui. La forme de la Trinisette. Sept couleurs papillonnaient autour de lui.

''Qu'est-ce qui se passe, kora?'' Demanda Colonnello.

''La Trinisette.'' Ils entendirent tous la voix de Byakuran et le regardèrent. Il flottait près des Arcobaleno. Il semblait choqué de ce qu'il se passait aussi.

''Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?'' Demanda Mukuro alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils vers lui. Lui disant silencieusement de le dire ou sinon.

Byakuran commença à leur expliquer. ''Ma Bague Mare, les Anneaux Vongola et les Tétines des Arcobaleno, sont ce qui contiennent le pouvoir de la Trinisette. Mukuro-kun même moi je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais il semble que le pouvoir de la Trinisette essaie de sauver Tsunayoshi-kun.''

Ils étaient tous surpris et regardèrent Tsuna. Il était maintenant enveloppé par les sept couleurs de flamme autour de lui. La Bague du Ciel autour de son cou brilla finalement alors que les sept autres flammes entraient dans l'Anneau du Ciel et dans son corps, détruisant la Flamme Éclipse en lui.

Tsuna endurait la flamme alors que ça le faisait tellement souffrir mais la chaleur des sept autres Flammes le rassura et le réconforta. Il pouvait sentir les sentiments de tout le monde à l'intérieur de lui. Gokudera et les autres Gardiens étaient concentrés sur leurs anneaux alors qu'ils dressaient leurs flammes et les envoyaient à Tsuna.

Reborn, Colonnello, Fon et Mammon firent la même chose avec leur tétines alors qu'ils envoyaient leurs flammes à Tsuna.

Byakuran fit de même avec son Anneau de Mare.

Chrome, Lambo et Basil étaient revenus au collège de Namimori et virent ce qu'il se passait.

''Bossu!'' Appela Chrome, inquiète et en même temps confuse de ce qu'il se passait.

''Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici?'' Demanda Basil, aussi confus que Chrome.

Lambo resta silencieux pour tout observer. Voyant tout le monde donner leur flammes à son Tsuna-nii, il se concentra et lui donna sa flamme. Chrome et Basil le virent et regardèrent Tsuna. Chrome décida alors de sauter et de se diriger vers Mukuro. Mukuro sourit à son arrivée et se tinrent la main et donnèrent tous deux leurs flammes avec l'Anneau à leur bien-aimé lumière, leur Ciel.

* * *

À la maison de la Giglio Nero Famiglia, Aria envoyait aussi sa flamme vers eux. Même de loin, elle était concentrée et connecta aussi sa volonté à celle des autres Arcobaleno. Pour leur laisser savoir d'envoyer leurs flammes aussi.

* * *

Quelque part dans un labo, Verde qui sentit la volonté d'Aria se conforma en quelque sorte et envoya sa flamme à une destination qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Tout ce qu'il pouvait sentir c'était envoyé au bon endroit.

* * *

Quelque part, Skull fit la même chose, désireux d'envoyer sa flamme à destination.

* * *

Dans le sous-sol du Manoir Vongola, Lal savait qu'elle était un Arcobaleno raté, même si elle se conforma à la volonté de leur Ciel et envoya sa flamme à la bonne destination.

* * *

Au Collège Namimori, la flamme d'Aria arriva et alla vers Tsunayoshi. Petit à petit, les flammes de Lal, Skull et Verde arrivèrent et allèrent aussi vers Tsunayoshi. Reborn, Fon, Colonnello et Mammon étaient surpris des flammes qui arrivaient. Il semblait qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à ressentir cette étrange situation. Ils se concentrèrent tous alors qu'ils envoyait leurs flammes à Tsuna.

Tsuna sentit encore plus de chaleur et de sentiment pour lui. La douleur à l'intérieur de lui disparue et devint un sourire. Il pouvait entendre à l'intérieur de lui le crs de douleur de la Flamme d'Éclipse alors qu'elle se faisait effacer jusqu'à être complètement détruite.

Ieyuji était étonné par ce qu'il voyait. De penser que des flammes pouvaient tellement réchauffer et accepter des flammes. C'était comme si un miracle se produisait alors qu'il pouvait voir son frère commencer à sourire et à se sentir heureux pour une quelconque raison. Il sourit en retour, sachant qu'il était finalement sauvé et peu importe la flamme qui était à l'intérieur de lui avait maintenant disparue.

Quand ce fut fini, les flammes s'envolèrent dans les airs et devinrent une magnifique poussière brillante qui tomba autour d'eux. Tout le monde trouva cela beau, même Tsuna. Doucement, Tsuna perdit son équilibre et tomba mais Gokudera et Yamamoto l'attrapèrent juste à temps.

''Tsuna tu as encore fait quelque chose d'imprudent, tu veux nous faire faire une crise cardiaque?'' Dit Yamamoto, des larmes tombèrent presque de ses yeux de soulagement car il allait bien.

''Ne nous rends pas inquiet, Juudaime.'' Dit Gokudera dans le même état que Yamamoto.

Tsuna leur donna un sourire d'excuse à eux deux. ''Je suis désolé, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto.''

Gokudera et Yamamoto lui sourirent, content qu'il aille bien. Tout le monde était heureux. Finalement, le combat contre la Flamme d'Éclipse était finalement terminée.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 **1\. Catastrophe est créé pour être la plus puissante attaque de Reborn et c'est le mélange de flamme de soleil avec une flamme rouge et sombre, la flamme rouge est une flamme de tempête et la flamme sombre est une flamme de nuit. Comment l'a-t-il eu? Imaginez juste quelque chose de tragique qui est arrivé dans son passé, il a voulu le pouvoir pour se venger. (Ce ne sera pas discuté dans les autres chapitres je ne peux pas vraiment clarifier)**

 **2\. Tsuna a été sauvé grâce au pouvoir de la Trinisette, pourquoi? À cause de la Bague des Vongola autour de son cou.**

* * *

Alors quand dites vous? Que pensez vous de ce chapitre ? Fini la flamme éclipse, Tsuna est redevenu normal, ainsi que Yuji! Quoi de mieux ^^ Aller à Samedi pour Another Path car je vais poster toute les 2 semaines maintenant! À Lundi pour le dernier chapitre de Welkin! Et à Mercredi prochain pour la suite de Soulless! Ciao~


	17. Sky and Eclipse

Auteur : SeventhAssassin

Traducteur : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

KHR ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à SeventhAssassin qui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et KHR appartient à Akira Amano ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésiter pas à me faire des retours !

Merci à : Tsuki Banritt et Yuiu pour les Reviews.

Yuiu : Et oui finalement tout se fini bien mais attention l'histoire ne se fini pas là ! Merci pour ton com ;)

Merci à: Akayui, Alycia Panther, Amnesia Riku, angicat, Anonimo XD, ao no oni, Asunaforever3, Aube Crepusculaire, Audragon, AuroreMalfoy, avion en papier, Boow, Catlyn-Cat987, Cheshire. , Ciel Saynen, Cosmo Asma, Crazy-iya, CrazyWizard, Darkemeraud, Deldom, Enelica, Ezriett, fatimaestrellitapdeplatagmail, Gol-D Lymne, Haku132, HarukaN, Hebihime, Hibari Shizuka, Jeanri, kabutaurore, katakumime, kedy ichyo, Kiyori-san, Kuroe17, lobalunanallena, LOVEMANGAANDDRARRY, Letharia, Liske, LolitaUp, Lyaku, Lynnah O'Crazy, Lyraneko, mahon5971, mangas281, Manon Hells, marjo1607, Minilod, mizuki akuma, mukutsuna93, MysticalNekoChan, Nekuko, nonotiti02, Noyr Desyre, Oshurei, PlumDOr, Plume d'Hitsuji, RedBloodAlice, roldecarela, sakuchan222, Sasam Moon, scarletkawaii666, Selena Psycho, Seraph24, Shin no panda, Shoto Karisha, sinegas22, Susukara, superlulu1266, Syt the Evil Angel, tenshi-sakura-love, tenshihouou, terino, Thunder-Death, Tsuki Banritt, Usui-chan, Walarisse, Wispers-Write, yaoi-chan-poowa, Yuiu, Yumebaka et Zentipeut pour avoir mit en favoris et Follow.

 **Ps: J'ai posté un petit one shot fait par un fan de 'Welkin' pour l'auteur Shivani! Pour que ça intéresse ;)**

Je vous dit bonne lecture~

 **Chapitre 17: Mort**

Ils furent rapidement informés que le combat était fini et que tout le monde allait bien, même Ieyuji. Timoteo était heureux d'entendre la nouvelle et encore plus quand il rencontra Ieyuji. Timoteo enlaça Ieyuji, lui disant à quel point il était heureux qu'il soit en vie et sauf mais pour Ieyuji… au fond, il était dérangé par quelque chose. Dans ses yeux, il y avait le reflet de la douleur et du regret.

Reborn demanda à Dino d'accompagner le neuvième à la maison de repos des Vongola qui était quelque part près de Namimori. Dino serait heureux de s'y conformer. Timoteo remercia Tsunayoshi pour son dur travail et s'excusa de ne pas avoir pu aider.

''Ne t'en fais pas Grand-père, aussi longtemps que tu es hors de danger, c'est bon pour moi.'' Lui dit Tsunayoshi. Il était plus qu'heureux qu'ils soient en sécurité.

* * *

Bientôt, ils suivirent tous leurs propres chemins. Mukuro demanda à Ken et Chikusa de se reposer et ils auraient une belle réunion dans l'après-midi. Tsuna, ses Gardiens, Reborn, Ieyuji et I-pin marchaient maintenant vers la maison Sawada. Ils la trouvèrent silencieuse. Ieyuji regardait ailleurs que les yeux de son frère, ne lui jetant même pas un regard, rien. Tsuna s'inquiétait pour lui. Avant qu'ils ne le sachent, ils étaient finalement arrivés.

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous, comme si ils réfléchissaient à savoir si ils devaient entrer ou pas. Sachant comment ils se sentaient, Ieyuji fut le premier à ouvrir la porte et à rentrer. Ils suivirent tous, ensuite.

Ieyuji pensait seulement à se rendre dans sa chambre mais quelqu'un les attendait actuellement.

"Yuji-kun"

Ieyuji s'arrêta et regarda la salle à manger et fut surpris. Nana, leur mère était réveillée, avec Bianchi.

Gokudera et Yamamoto les saluèrent. ''B-Bonsoir.''

''Je dirais bonjour, regardez l'heure. Il est déjà 3h du matin. Je m'inquiète toujours vous savez, depuis ces dernières semaines.'' Les gronda Nana, n'aimant pas vraiment qu'ils lui cache des choses.

Gokudera s'inclina devant elle. ''Je suis vraiment désolé, Sawada-san mais nous vous l'avions promis la dernière fois.'' Il se releva. ''Nous avons finalement atteint notre but.''

''Votre but?'' Questionna Nana.

Bianchi se leva de son siège, Reborn alla sur la table et regarda la scène. Yamamoto et Gokudera sourirent et se mirent sur le côté pour laisser le passage. C'est à ce moment-là que Tsuna sortit.

Nana était choquée, elle pouvait voir ses yeux bruns et son sourire et en plus de ça, Tsuna lui parla.

''Je suis rentré… Kaa-san.'' Dit Tsuna en souriant.

Nana ne pouvait pas le croire. Ses larmes coulèrent de ses yeux et enlaça immédiatement son fils. Tellement heureuse de voir ses yeux couleur miel, sa voix et son sourire. Tsuna hésita au début mais ensuite il l'enlaça en retour.

Mukuro et Chrome arrivèrent près de la table pour avoir une bonne vue de la scène. Ryohei était juste derrière Tsuna, Lambo et I-pin étaient près de Ryohei et Hibari était dans l'entrée. Ils étaient tous heureux pour leur ciel, finalement, ils l'avaient guéri.

Tsuna l'a repoussa un peu et son sourire devint un sourire triste. ''Kaa-san… il y a quelque chose de très important que tu dois savoir.''

''Tsu-kun?'' Questionna Nana mais les larmes coulaient toujours.

Tsuna regarda Ieyuji qui l'évitait toujours du regard. ''Toi aussi… Ieyuji.''

Ieyuji sursauta en peu mais acquiesça. Tsuna regarda Reborn, quelque part lui disant quelque chose que ce dernier compris et acquiesça.

''Bianchi prend I-pin avec toi et allez au lit, c'est juste entre nous.'' Lui dit Reborn.

Biancho fut surprise au début mais ensuite acquiesça.

'Bien, je ne peux pas supporter Aniki moins d'une heure.' Pensa Gokudera, il pouvait sentir son estomac grogner un peu de douleur en pensant à elle.

* * *

Bientôt, ils furent tous dans la salle à manger et Hibari était loin d'eux. Nana s'assit du côté opposé à Tsuna. Ieyuji était debout, n'aimant pas du tout être assis. Lambo était porté par Chrome et Reborn était assis sur l'épaule de Yamamoto qui se tenait à gauche Tsuna avec Gokudera à sa droite. Tout le monde était silencieux jusqu'à ce que Tsuna parle.

''Je voulais vous dire ça depuis si longtemps parce que… vous avez besoin d'apprendre la vérité.''

''Qu'est-ce que c'est?'' Demanda Nana.

Tsuna prit une profonde inspiration avant de dire. ''Je ne suis pas votre enfant.'' Nana était choqué ainsi que Ieyuji qui le regarda immédiatement avec les yeux grand ouvert. Tsuna continua. ''Votre vrai fils, Sawada Tsunayoshi est déjà mort.''

''D-De quoi tu parles Tsu-kun?'' Demanda Nana, confuse et en même temps choquée.

''Comme je l'ai dit, il est mort le jour où il a été poignardé. Je suis aussi Sawada Tsunayoshi mais pas votre fils. Je viens d'un monde parallèle.'' Expliqua Tsuna ce que Nana trouva encore plus confus.

''H-Hey, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?'' Cette fois, ce fut Ieyuji qui demanda.

Tsuna le regarda et lui répondit. ''Je viens d'un monde différent, nous tous… et aussi du futur.'' Il regarda Nana. ''Ka-, non, Nana-san, je vais vous le dire directement. Ce corps est actuellement celui de votre Tsunayoshi, votre fils mais son âme à l'intérieur est différente. Elle vient d'un autre monde.''

Gokudera continua. ''Comment nous sommes arrivé ici est quelque chose que nous ne savons pas, après notre mort dans notre monde. Mais quelque part, nous nous sommes réveillés dans nos corps de ce monde, occupant les corps morts des _nous_ de ce monde.''

''En résumé, je ne suis pas votre fils de l'intérieur Nana-san.'' Dit Tsuna avec un sourire triste.

Nana ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle entendait, ainsi que Ieyuji.

'Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il est vraiment mort? J'ai vraiment perdu mon frère jumeau et cette personne… n'est pas mon frère!?' Pensa Ieyuji.

Tsuna qui pouvait leurs regards choqués et confus, ferma les yeux, attendant qu'ils récupèrent un peu.

Nana le regarda et lui demanda. ''Quand es-tu arrivé?''

Tsuna ouvrit les yeux et lui répondit. ''Le jour à l'hôpital, il semble que vous pleuriez la mort de mon moi alternatif avec Ieyuji.''

''Alors… ce n'était pas un miracle alors…'' Pleura Nana, incapable de retenir sa douleur après avoir entendu la vérité. Son fils est mort, son vrai fils est mort.

''J'ai aussi hérité des souvenirs de mon moi alternatif, alors je sais tout ce qu'il s'est passé jusqu'à ses derniers moment.'' Ajouta Tsuna.

Nana le regarda et demanda. ''Alors dis-moi, comment mon Tsu-kun est mort?''

Ieyuji avait les yeux élargis, il y avait de la peur et il tremblait, ce que tout le monde remarqua, excepté Nana.

Tsuna prit une grande inspiration et demanda d'abord. ''Êtes-vous sûr? La vérité est douloureuse parfois et aussi… nous avons déjà détruit le tueur alors je pense que vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir.''

''Détruit?'' Demanda Mukuro à voix basse mais ensuite réfléchit. '… Ça pourrait être...'

Nana lui lança un regard, déterminée de connaître la vérité. ''Dis-moi.''

Tsuna resta silencieux, l'observant minutieusement et puis regarda Ieyuji, qui tremblait de peur.

''Ieyuji.'' Appela Tsuna ce qui surpris Ieyuji. Il le regarda lentement et fut surpris de voir un petit sourire sur lui et c'était aussi un sourire rassurant. ''Ce n'est pas de ta faute, je vais te le révéler. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.''

Ieyuji ne comprenant pas, bien sûr que c'était de sa faute et-

''Mukuro peux-tu m'aider?'' Lui demanda Tsuna avec un petit sourire. Mukuro ricana à sa requête. ''Bien sûr, Sawada Tsunayoshi.''

Mukuro alla près de lui et lui offrit sa main. Tsunayoshi l'accepta volontiers et l'endroit changea rapidement, comme si ils étaient enveloppés dans un autre endroit.

''Qu-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe?'' Demanda Nana un peu paniquée.

Ryohei alla près d'elle. ''Ne paniquez pas Sawada-san, attendez et regardez.''

Nana trouva ça intrigant jusqu'à ce l'endroit devienne noir. Il n'y avait pas du tout de lumière et personne autour.

''Qu'est-ce qui vient de…!'' Nana fut choquée de voir arriver le jeune Tsuna.

Il semblait se diriger vers la cuisine et il le fit. Il alla vers le frigo pour prendre un peu de lait froid et se dirigea vers le lavabo avec le lait pour avoir un verre. Ils continuaient tous de regarder jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un arrive. Ils se retournèrent et virent la jeune version de Ieyuji.

''Yuji-kun?'' Questionna Nana. Ieyuji d'un autre côté voulait s'enfuir mais fut arrêté par Hibari qui était sur le chemin.

''Ne t'enfuis pas et vois la vérité Herbivore.'' Dit Hibari à Ieyuji.

Ieyuji retourna regarder la scène hésitant, parce qu'il avait peur de la colère d'Hibari.

La jeune version de Tsuna demanda. '' _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Yuji-kun? Tu veux aussi du lait?_ '' Dit-il avec un sourire.

La jeune version de Ieyuji regardait le sol, incapable de voir ses yeux. C'est quand ils virent son sourire maléfique qui les alarma. Ils furent tous surpris quand ils l'entendirent parler.

'' _ **Meurt, tu devrais mourir et disparaître**_.'' Dit la version jeune de Ieyuji mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Sa voix n'était pas sa voix, c'était la voix de quelqu'un d'autre.

La jeune version de Tsuna, alarmé par la peur, savait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son petit frère.

'' _Q-qui es-tu? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à mon jeune frère!?_ '' Cria le jeune Tsuna. Même si il tremblait de peur, il essayait d'être courageux devant lui.

'Cette voix… c'est!' Réalisa Reborn.

Le jeune Ieyuji ria comme un démon, ce qui fit trembler Nana, le jeune Tsuna, Ieyuji et Lambo de peur. La jeune version de Ieyuji leva lentement la tête, voyant ses yeux rouges briller, comme la Flamme Éclipse.

'' _ **Meurt**_.'' Le jeune Ieyuji montra sa main, portant des gants et tenant un couteau qui apeura la jeune version de Tsuna.

Le jeune Ieyuji courra automatiquement vers lui.

''NON!'' Cria Nana alors qu'elle essayait de le protéger mais passa juste au travers, comme si elle n'était qu'un fantôme, ce qui l'effraya et la fit se retourner.

Tout le monde vit le jeune Tsuna attraper la lame avant d'être poignardé. Il le combattait même si ces mains saignaient déjà. Le jeune Ieyuji riait comme un fou alors qu'il poussait un peu plus, ce qui surpris le jeune Tsuna. Il tenait toujours, ne le laissant pas le poignarder.

'' _Yuji-kun ouvre les yeux, Yuji-kun, YUJI-KUN!_ '' Pria la jeune version de Tsuna, essayant de le faire revenir.

La jeune version de Ieyuji riait toujours comme un fou alors qu'il continuait de pousser.

'' _ **Meurt, tu dois mourir, mourir, MOURIR! Disparaît!**_ ''

Il poussa encore plus, ce qui fit ressentir au jeune Tsuna plus de douleur dans ses mains, saignant beaucoup trop aussi. Il repoussa la lame et essaya de s'enfuir mais il tomba à cause du jeune Ieyuji qui avait attrapé son pied. Il se mit rapidement au dessus de lui et le poignarda mais le jeune Tsuna attrapa la poignée cette fois, la repoussant.

'' _ **Disparaît. Meurt, PARS!**_ '' Le jeune Ieyuji grogna alors que la flamme d'Éclipse sortit rapidement de son corps.

Le jeune Tsuna ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il voyait et sa force augmenta encore plus alors qu'il poussait vers lui. Ça allait l'avoir. Tsuna continuait de le repousser, essayant toujours de se battre.

'' _YUJI-KUN! Reviens! S'il-te-plaît! Reviens… REDONNES-MOI MON FRÈRE! YUJI-KUN!_ '' Hurla la jeune version de Tsuna de tout son cœur et déterminé, ce qui surprit le Ieyuji actuel. Il continua. '' _Reviens, tu peux le combattre Yuji-kun. Tu es plus fort que ça, tu es meilleur que ça, Yuji-kun!_ ''

La jeune version de Yuji riait comme un fou et lui dit. '' _ **Trop tard, tu vas mourir et il sera un bon vassal pour NOUS! Disparaît humain!**_ ''

'' _NON! Je ne te laisserais pas le prendre! Je…_!'' Le jeune Tsuna fut incapable de finir alors qu'il était finalement poignardé par lui, par le Ieyuji possédé par la Flamme d'Éclipse.

Les larmes de la jeune version de Tsuna sortirent. Il avait échoué, il ne pouvait pas sauver son jeune frère, son bien-aimé frère jumeau.

La jeune version de Ieyuji enleva le couteau, faisant crier le jeune Tsuna de douleur. Il se leva et il riait maintenant encore plus comme un fou. Il regarda à nouveau le sol, tenant le couteau dans ses deux mains, prêt à le poignarder à nouveau.

Le jeune Tsuna le savait et lui donna un sourire dans ses derniers moments.

'' _Je suis désolé, je ne suis pas assez fort pour te sauver Yuji-kun_.'' Dit le jeune Tsuna alors que les larmes continuaient de couler.

Les yeux de Ieyuji passèrent de la peur à l'horreur. Il n'en pouvait plus et cria en se dirigeant vers son frère.

''TSU-KUN!'' Hurla Ieyuji alors qu'il essayait de l'atteindre mais trop tard.

La jeune version de Ieyuji lui poignarda le cœur, lui donnant une mort instantanée. Les yeux du jeune Tsuna s'agrandirent un moment avant de fermer les yeux et de mourir.

La pièce redevint normale. Ieyuji pleurait, il continuait de frapper le sol, en pensant que c'était lui qui avait tué son frère. Il était un meurtrier, un monstre!

Tsunayoshi qui pouvait voir à quoi il pensait, alla rapidement vers Ieyuji et l'enlaça.

''Ne dis même pas que c'est de ta faute, surtout pas un meurtrier, Ieyuji. Tu n'es pas un meurtrier, c'était la Flamme Eclipse qui te contrôlait, qui a tué ton frère. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.'' Lui dit Tsuna d'un ton dur, sérieux et menaçant.

Ieyuji était surpris du soudain changement de ton mais continuait de pleurer. ''Mais je… je… dans mes mains… je…''

''La dernière pensée de ton frère avant de mourir.'' Dit soudainement Tsuna ce qui surpris Ieyuji. Il lui dit. ''… 'Quelqu'un, s'il-vous-plaît, sauvez mon frère. J'aime mon frère, que quelqu'un le sauve' … c'était sa dernière pensée et souhait. Je l'ai fais pour lui.''

Ieyuji continuait de pleurer et lui demanda. ''Pourquoi? … Pourquoi se souciait-il de moi alors qu'il était dans ce genre de situation? … Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas juste… se soucier de lui?''

''Parce qu'il t'aime, même si il souffrait à cause de toi. Il connaissait tes raisons Ieyuji. Il connaissait ton plan et il continuait d'essayer mais il échouait. À chaque fois qu'il échouait, sais-tu à quoi il pensait?'' Demanda Tsuna, faisant Ieyuji lever les yeux vers lui pour entendre la réponse. ''… 'Je suis faible et je le sais mais c'est bon, aussi longtemps qu'il est heureux et fort, je suis heureux. Tu es mon bien-aimé frère jumeau.' Mon moi alternatif était vraiment fort quand cela venait de volonté et de force mentale. Peut-être que tu as échoué à voir ça de lui.'' Tsuna lui sourit.

Ieyuji après avoir entendu ça, pleura encore plus, il ne pouvait pas retenir sa douleur. Il souffrait et regrettait. Nana qui pouvait voir la douleur de Ieyuji, pleura encore plus. Elle était toujours confuse par rapport à cette chose qui l'avait possédé mais une chose était sûr, c'était que son fils souffrait sans qu'elle le sache. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir échoué en temps que mère pour eux.

Reborn pouvait voir le scénario devant lui et soupira puis sourit. Il se souvenait du jour de la bataille du Brouillard, il avait entendu Ieyuji dénier la raison de la mort de son vrai frère, ce qui l'avait surpris. Maintenant il comprenait. Oui, c'était lui mais c'était la flamme Éclipse qui devait être blâmée. Elle avait pris le dessus et avait tuée son frère pour le faire souffrir encore plus et cacher la vérité sur ses vrais sentiments envers son frère jumeau.

''Je suis content que tout soit réglé.'' Dit Reborn alors que Yamamoto aggréait tout en souriant.

Gokudera sourit aussi, Chrome et Lambo allèrent vers Nana et la réconforta, Ryohei souriait ainsi que Mukuro. Hibari avait un petit sourire, c'était touchant pour lui même si il ne voulait pas l'admettre.

* * *

Assez rapidement, Nana leur demanda à propos de cette chose qui avait possédée Yuji-kun.

''Êtes-vous sûr de vouloir savoir? Vous pourriez le regretter et ça pourrait durer longtemps aussi.'' Dit Tsuna mais Nana était persistante. ''Dis-moi.''

Tsuna l'observa pendant un moment puis regarda tout le monde, leur demandant silencieusement si il devrait le faire. Les regardant, quelques uns acquiescèrent, d'autres étaient aussi incertains. Il regarda alors Reborn.

''Reborn, devrais-je lui dire? Si je le fais, j'ai besoin de tout lui dire, ainsi que ça.'' Lui dit Tsuna.

Reborn réfléchit pendant un moment avant de demander d'abord. ''Ta mère dans ton monde, est-ce qu'elle savait à propos de ça?''

Tsuna sourit et acquiesça. ''Ma mère, l'alter ego de Nana-san, a su après que ça lui ait été caché depuis longtemps. Elle a été capable de l'accepter mais bien sûr, elle a donné un sacré sort à Oto-san. Mais je ne suis pas sûr pour elle mais j'ai le sentiment qu'elle va accepter la vérité… alors…''

''Alors dis-lui, je m'en fiche.'' Lui dit Reborn.

''Vous êtes sûr Reborn-san? Je sais que vous êtes tenus au secret pour Sawada-san.'' Dit Gokudera.

Reborn regarda Gokudera. ''Comme tu l'as dit, on m'a dit que 'je DOIS garder le secret', ça veut dire que je ne peux donner aucuns détails mais si d'autres personnes le font…'' Sourit Reborn. Ça voulait dire que ce n'était de sa responsabilité.

Tsuna rigola un peu et Yamamoto ne put s'empêcher de rire. Ryohei voulait crier mais fut arrêté par les tonfas d'Hibari.

''Juste comme Reborn l'a dit. Tu sais, tu ne changes jamais, même dans mon monde.'' Commenta Tsuna et Reborn sourit. ''Merci.''

Tsuna la regarda. ''Tout ce que je vais vous dire est la vérité.''

Tsuna et les autres dirent alors à Nana à propos des Vongola, du travail de son mari, la mafia, les Flammes de Dernière Volonté, le Conflit des Anneaux et la Flamme Éclipse avaient besoin de tout lui dire pour lui faire pleinement comprendre, comment ils savaient, comment ils se sont combattus et pourquoi ils étaient impliqués. Ieyuji les rejoignit, lui disant tout aussi, incluant le vrai job de Reborn en venant ici, d'I-pin, de Bianchi et de Fuuta.

Nana ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle entendait d'eux. C'était un surplus d'informations, dont elle ne pouvait pas croire. Son mari était de la mafia, son fils va bientôt devenir un boss, Reborn et pleins d'autres. Elle voulait s'évanouir mais quelque part quelque chose lui disait de ne pas le faire et de les croire. À la fin, elle était contente de tout savoir.

''Merci de me l'avoir dit.'' Dit Nana à tout le monde.

Ils étaient tous content, qu'elle comprenne et qu'elle les accepte.

Mukuro alla vers l'Arcobaleno et chuchota à son oreille. ''Dis à son mari qu'il ferait mieux de se préparer pour sa vie quand il rentrera à la maison. Si je me souviens bien, il a failli se faire tuer par la mère de Tsunayoshi.''

Reborn eut un sourire satisfait, sachant comment la Nana alternative avait réagit. Peut-être qu'il pourra regarder le résultat.

Tsuna soupira de soulagement. ''Maintenant que tout est terminé, pourquoi tu ne sortirais pas et que tu nous disais pourquoi tu nous as envoyé ici, Byakuran.''

Byakuran arriva de l'extérieur.

''Hahahaha, tu savais que j'étais là?'' Demanda Byakuran avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Tout le monde le regarda.

''Ce gars est Byakuran Gesso. Il est celui qui a envoyé notre âme ici.'' Dit Chrome aux Nana et Ieyuji confus.

''Alors c'est lui.'' Dit Ieyuji dans sa respiration.

Byakuran rentra dans la maison et mangea quelques marshmallows.

''Comment te sens-tu Tsunayoshi-kun?'' Demanda Byakuran.

''Bien mieux mais quand je t'ai vu c'est devenu pire.'' Dit Tsuna sans expression ce qui sembla blesser Byakuran. Il était en train de le taquiner.

''C'est dur Tsunayoshi-kun… mais je suis content que tu ailles bien.'' Dit Byakuran ce qu'il pensait vraiment.

Tsuna sourit. ''Merci et aussi pour avoir aidé mes amis à se souvenir.''

''Oh, c'était nécessaire alors ce n'est rien. Même si je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu as été scellé. Tu étais supposé être normal comme tout le monde, te souvenir en même temps que tout le monde. Qu'est-ce qui a changé les choses Tsunayoshi-kun? Le sais-tu?'' Lui demanda Byakuran, il était confus comme tout le monde.

Ils regardèrent tous Tsunayoshi qui réfléchissait puis répondit. ''Je n'en suis pas sûr moi-même mais je pense que c'est à cause de la flamme d'Éclipse qui a tué mon moi alternatif. Quand je suis venu dans ce monde, j'ai trouvé une petite particule de flamme d'Éclipse à l'intérieur de moi mais ce n'était pas nocif. Ça a scellé mes moyens de communication et m'a aussi restreins de faire beaucoup de choses aussi. Je pouvais bouger mon corps mais ça avait ses limites.'' Leur expliqua Tsuna.

''Donc c'était à cause de la flamme d'Éclipse que tu étais scellé?'' Demanda Reborn, clarifiant tout.

Tsuna regarda Reborn et acquiesça. ''Le seul moyen pour moi de détruire le sceau était le pouvoir de l'Anneau Vongola. L'Anneau Vongola de ce monde, pas le nôtre.''

''Pourquoi ça Juudaime?'' Demanda Gokudera.

Mukuro répondit. ''Parce que nos Équipements Vongola étaient coupés du pouvoir de la Trinisette, n'est-ce pas?''

Tsuna acquiesça une fois de plus. ''Comment, je sais ça, et bien, j'ai eu les explications de notre Byakuran avec mes souvenirs. Seulement à propos des Équipements Vongola et il m'a dit qu'il allait faire quelque chose pour mes Gardiens, ce que au début je n'ai pas compris mais quand Gokudera-kun est arrivé et m'a parlé de commencer à se rassembler. J'ai finalement compris.''

''Je détestes toujours le fait que je le doive à la Tête d'Ananas de m'avoir donné ma Boucle de la Tempête.'' Dit Gokudera d'un ton un peu irrité.

''Kufufufu tu as été vraiment dur à convaincre Tête de Poulpe. Te combattre toute une nuit.'' Ricana Mukuro une fois de plus, ce qui énerva encore plus Gokudera.

Oui, en se rappelant de ce moment-là, Gokudera avait perdu contre Mukuro ce qui l'avait rendu fou mais était toujours reconnaissant parce qu'il avait été capable de le convaincre de porter sa _Boucle,_ ce qu'il avait fait et s'était souvenu de tout.

''Maintenant Herbivore, dis-nous la raison pour laquelle nous sommes là.'' Dit Hibari, désireux de connaître la vérité.

Ils regardèrent tous Byakuran, attendant une réponse.

''C'est la troisième étape, n'est-ce pas. La raison pour laquelle vous êtes tous là, c'est parce que…'' Byakuran s'arrêta mais le silence régnait dans la pièce, attendant qu'il continue et d'entendre la réponse. Byakuran sourit et continua. ''Pour hériter des Anneaux Vongola bien sûr!''

Ils restèrent tous silencieux, essayant de tout enregistrer.

"… HEIN?"

Byakuran sourit une fois de plus. ''Je ne vous l'avait pas dit avant, dans tous les mondes parallèles, c'est le seul monde où vous étiez tous morts. C'est pourquoi j'ai demandé à mon moi alternatif de vous envoyer tous ici après que vous soyez tous mort dans votre vie, pour hériter des Anneaux Vongola comme tous les autres.''

''Mais n'y a-t-il pas beaucoup d'autres bons candidats autre que nous? Par exemple, le jeune frère jumeau de Bossu et sa Famiglia.'' Dit Chrome alors qu'ils trouvaient tous ça raisonnable.

''Mais ça détruirait la balance de la Trinisette.'' Dit Byakuran.

Ils plissèrent des yeux vers lui.

''Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé dire?'' Demanda sérieusement Reborn.

Byakuran perdit son sourire et ouvrit les yeux, sérieux. ''Dans chaque monde Parallèle, tout le monde avait été désigné pour hériter du pouvoir de la Trinisette. La Tétine des Arcobaleno, mon Anneau Mare et enfin les Anneaux Vongola. Les Anneaux Vongola étaient tous destinés à être entre les mains de Tsunayoshi-kun et de ses Gardiens, les Tétines des Arcobaleno étaient aussi destinés à tomber entre tes mains aussi, Reborn-kun.''

Reborn relâcha un 'Tch' de son explication, ça voulait seulement dire que dans tous les mondes parallèles, il était toujours un Arcobaleno. C'était comme si il était destiné à n'avoir que ce qu'il ne voulait jamais. Pas juste lui mais aussi ses camarades Arcobaleno.

Byakuran leur montra son Anneau Mare du Ciel. ''Et moi avec mes autres Couronnes Funéraires étaient tous destinées à hériter de ses anneaux. Si un de nous détruit un tel destin, ce n'est pas juste ce monde qui aura des problèmes mais aussi les mondes Parallèle. C'était pour garder l'équilibre, vous comprenez?''

Ils restèrent tous silencieux, réfléchissant à tout. Tsuna soupira. ''Nous devons juste hériter des Anneaux, pas vrai? C'est tout? J'ai cru qu'il y avait d'autres problèmes et qu'on devait se battre à nouveau.''

Byakuran ferma les yeux et sourit joyeusement. ''Tu n'aimes pas te battre, n'est-ce pas? Est-ce que ça te soulage Tsunayoshi-kun?''

Tsuna lui donna un petit sourire. ''Plutôt soulagé, oui. Même si, c'est toujours surprenant que nous soyons juste venu ici pour hériter de ça. Je suis vraiment un aimant à problème… sigh.''

''Ne dites pas ça Juudaime, vous n'êtes pas du tout un aimant à problèmes!'' Dit positivement Gokudera à son bien-aimé Ciel.

Tsuna ria un peu. Oui, il y aura des problèmes à venir mais grâce à ça le lien entre lui et ses amis étaient devenus plus fort qu'ils étaient devenus des liens incassables pour eux.

''Alors comment as-tu été capable de nous envoyer ici Byakuran?'' Lui demanda Chrome.

Byakuran réfléchit pendant un moment et puis dit. ''Avec mon moi alternatif, l'Anneau Mare et l'aide de l'Arcobaleno du Ciel. Je n'en sais pas beaucoup comment mon alter ego à fait alors demandez-lui pour les détails.'' Répondit Byakuran.

Ils restèrent silencieux et pensèrent à une chose à propos de Byakuran. 'Il semble aussi inutile que son lui alternatif.'

Il entendirent alors un bâillement, Lambo semblait somnolent maintenant. Tsuna sourit. ''Ça veut seulement dire que c'est l'heure d'aller au lit.''

''Tsu-kun.'' Appela Nana ce qui surpris un peu Tsunayoshi. Tsunayoshi l'a regarda et vit qu'elle se tenait déjà devant lui et l'enlaça. ''Je sais que tu n'es pas mon Tsu-kun mais… c'est bon pour moi de t'appeler Tsu-kun? Puis-je être ta mère comme tu as dit que mon moi alternatif l'était?''

''N-Nana-san?'' Tsuna était surpris d'entendre ses mots. C'était comme un rêve. Il pensait actuellement à déménager, sachant maintenant qu'il n'était pas son enfant. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils soient tristes et de leur rappeler la mort de son lui alternatif.

Il semblait que Nana savait à quoi il pensait et dit immédiatement, sans lui donner une chance de parler. ''Appelles-moi Kaa-san comme Tsu-kun m'appelait, tu es mon fils, tu es toujours mon fils.'' Lui dit Nana d'un doux ton.

Tsuna sourit joyeux. ''Merci… Kaa-san.''

Yamamoto sourit. Il se souvenait la fois où il avait tout dit à son père. Il avait été choqué et il le savait. Il avait aussi pensé à déménager quand il lui avait dit de façon inattendu de rester et d'être son fils. Il était son fils alternatif, ça voulait seulement dire qu'il était toujours son fils. C'est la raison qui rendait Yamamoto heureux et remerciait son père pour l'accepter.

''Tu n'es pas mon jumeau.'' Ils regardèrent tous Ieyuji qui avait parlé. Il continua. ''Même là, tu es toujours mon frère jumeau. Tu fais… hmm.'' Il était embarrassé alors qu'il détournait le regard et dit les mots suivant. ''Partis de cette famille.''

Ils trouvèrent tous ça surprenant de Ieyuji. Nana ria de son fils tandis que Reborn souriait.

'Finalement, on dirait qu'il a réalisé quelque chose d'important à propos de la famille.' Pensa Reborn.

''Merci… Ieyuji.'' Dit Tsuna avec un sourire.

''Appelles-moi Yuji-kun, comme m'appelle Kaa-san et Tsu-kun.'' Ieyuji rougit quand il dit ça.

Tsuna souriait joyeusement maintenant. ''Bien sûr… Yuji-kun.''

''Tu ne l'appelles plus Frère Sans Âme, Baka Yuji. Bon travail, tu deviens mature maintenant.'' Commenta Reborn ce qui fit encore plus rougir Ieyuji.

''T-TAIS-TOI REBORN!'' Cria Ieyuji d'embarrassement, ce qui fit rire toute le monde. Hibari et Reborn sourièrent seulement et Mukuro ricana.

''Bien, et si nous célébrions tous ça. Je serais celui qui cuisinera le dîner de ce soir, c'est mon paiement pour Kaa-san et pour célébrer la libération de Yuji-kun de la possession de la flamme d'Éclipse.'' Déclara Tsuna, ce qui ravit les Gardiens de Tsuna.

''Bonne idée Tsuna, je ne peux pas attendre pour ta cuisine.'' Dit Yamamoto, qui ne put s'empêcher d'être heureux pour ça.

''J'adorais venir et célébrer ça avec vous Juudaime!'' Dit heureux Gokudera alors que ses yeux étincelaient, même derrière lui.

Lambo criait maintenant ravi et Chrome était maintenant aussi heureuse alors que des étoiles scintillaient au-dessus d'elle. Mukuro ne put s'empêcher de ricaner, même si il était trop excité de manger à nouveau la cuisine de Tsuna. Hibari ne le dira jamais à voix haute mais il était aussi heureux de l'annonce, ce qu'il ne déniera jamais.

Reborn pouvait voir l'excitation dans leur yeux et ne put s'empêcher d'être curieux.

''Tu peux cuisiner Tsu-kun? Alors je suis impatiente de voir ça!'' Dit joyeusement Nana.

Tsuna sourit. ''Merci. Invites ta Famiglia aussi Yuji-kun, ça veut aussi dire Sadao et Brina.''

''Hein? Oh bien sûr… attends, QUOI!?'' Ieyuji était surpris. Pourquoi Sadao aussi?

''Ma tarte aux Marshmallow, Tsunayoshi-kun!'' Cria heureux Byakuran.

''Okay, ce sera fait pour le dîner de ce soir.'' Lui dit Tsuna.

Ils étaient tous ravis et bientôt rentrèrent tous chez eux/dans leurs chambres et allèrent dormir. Se reposant d'une journée fatigante et merveilleuse.

* * *

Voilà terminé pour aujourd'hui, alors quand avez vous pensé? Notre Tsuna qui appel sa 'mère' Nana-san ça fait bizarre quand même, non ? Et Byakuran qui les a fait revenir pour qu'ils règne sur les Vongola et donc une partie de la Trinisette ^^ Et la vérité est enfin tombé pour la mort du petit Tsuna pour Nana! Bon je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour la suite ! Aller à la prochaine! Ciao~


	18. Sky and Earth

Auteur : SeventhAssassin

Traducteur : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

KHR ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à SeventhAssassin qui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et KHR appartient à Akira Amano !

J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésiter pas à me faire des retours !

Merci à : Tsuki Banritt, Caliste, Asuna-imagine, Yuiu et Karo pour les Reviews.

Yuiu : La tarte aux marshmallows le retour ! XD et pourquoi penses tu que le chemin pour arriver à l'héritage des Anneaux ne va pas être facile ? Ça m'intrigue. En tout cas merci pour le com comme d'habitude et juste pour savoir qu'as tu pensée de Welkin en fin de compte ? Hâte d'avoir ta réponse ! Ciao~

Asuna-imagine: Merci pour ton com et petite question, c'est quoi que tu as trouvé mimi ?

Karo: Bon retour ^^ Bien sur qu'il va y avoir une suite ^^ c'est tous les mercredi et lundi (à partir de maintenant) la suite! car j'ai fini la fic ^^ Je suis contente que tu apprécies cette traduction, je fais de mon mieux ^^ Ta curiosité va être rassasiée car c'est juste en dessous ^^ Allez ciao~

Merci à: Akayui, Alycia Panther, Amnesia Riku, angicat, Anonimo XD, ao no oni, Asunaforever3, Aube Crepusculaire, Audragon, AuroreMalfoy, avion en papier, Barukku Iris, blaiz, Boow, Catlyn-Cat987, Cheshire. , Ciel Saynen, Cosmo Asma, Crazy-iya, CrazyWizard, Darkemeraud, Deldom, Enelica, Ezriett, fatimaestrellitapdeplatagmail, Gol-D Lymne, Haku132, HarukaN, Hebihime, Hibari Shizuka, Jeanri, kabutaurore, katakumime, kedy ichyo, Kiyori-san, Kuroe17, lobalunanallena, LOVEMANGAANDDRARRY, Letharia, Liske, LolitaUp, Lyaku, Lynnah O'Crazy, Lyraneko, mahon5971, mangas281, Manon Hells, marjo1607, Minilod, mizuki akuma, mukutsuna93, MysticalNekoChan, Nekuko, nonotiti02, Noyr Desyre, Oshurei, PlumDOr, Plume d'Hitsuji, RedBloodAlice, roldecarela, sakuchan222, Sasam Moon, scarletkawaii666, Selena Psycho, Seraph24, Shin no panda, Shoto Karisha, sinegas22, Susukara, superlulu1266, Syt the Evil Angel, tahury, tenshi-sakura-love, tenshihouou, terino, Thunder-Death, Tsuki Banritt, Usui-chan, Walarisse, Wispers-Write, yaoi-chan-poowa, Yuiu, Yumebaka et Zentipeut pour avoir mit en favoris et Follow.

 **Ps: Mes chers lecteurs, sachez que comme l'histoire principale est terminée et que maintenant il n'y a plus rien le lundi nous avons (ma correctrice et moi) de poster les chapitres de Soulless deux fois par semaine, c'est à dire le lundi et le mercredi comme d'habitude! Il ne reste que 3 chapitres + 1 extra! Voilà j'espère que vous êtes heureux de cette bonne nouvelle ^^ Ciao~**

Je vous dis bonne lecture~

 **Chapitre 18: Simon Famiglia**

L'après midi, Tsunayoshi sortit avec Lambo, Chrome, Fuuta, I-pin, Reborn, Fon et Ieyuji. Ils étaient allés faire des courses pour le dîner. Fuuta était très heureux de finalement voir son Tsuna-nii sourire et parler. Il n'avait jamais connu la voix de son Tsuna-nii comme un enfant innocent et gentil. Ieyuji regardait juste de loin son frère jumeau. Bien sûr Tsuna ne le laisserait pas être seul alors il lui parlait toujours avec Chrome.

Reborn et Fon étaient en quelque sorte content pour la récupération de Tsuna et des changements de Ieyuji. Ils n'avaient jamais connu Ieyuji comme un garçon gentil,comme ils ne l'auraient jamais pensé qu'il l'était. Il était comme ça grâce à Tsunayoshi. Lambo, Fuuta et I-pin étaient heureux pour les frères. Lambo faisait en sorte que les deux se s'ennuient pas tandis que Chrome-nee et Tsuna-nii parlaient à Ieyuji.

''Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Yuji soit un aussi gentil garçon, je ne l'aurais jamais cru.'' Commenta Fon alors qu'il les regardait.

''Surprenant hein, remercie Tsuna. Il lui a fait réaliser quelque chose qu'il l'a libéré de sa culpabilité et de sa douleur.'' Dit Reborn ce qui attira la curiosité de Fon sur Tsunayoshi.

''Vas-tu nous dire quelque chose à propos de ce Tsunayoshi?'' Demanda Fon. Reborn y réfléchit pendant une minute avant de lui dire. ''Si il souhaite que je te le dise alors je m'en fiche. Pourquoi ne lui demandes-tu pas la permission au lieu de moi.''

Fon sourit à son camarade Arcobaleno. ''Tu es vraiment différent quand on en vient à lui. Puis-je savoir pourquoi?''

Reborn regarda Tsuna, qui avait une conversation avec Chrome et Ieyuji. Il sourit et lui répondit. ''Tu peux dire que c'est parce que je peux sentir quelque part sa forte confiance en moi. Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'y conformer.''

Fon sourit à ça et les regarda.

* * *

C'était presque le dîner quand les invités arrivèrent. Gokudera comme toujours arriva plus tôt suivit par Hibari Kyoya, bien qu'il se reposait sur le toit. Ensuite ce fut Yamamoto avec son père ajoutant quelques sushis pour tout le monde, ce qu'ils apprécièrent tous. Tsunayoshi était occupé à cuisiner et Nana l'aidait.

Ensuite arriva Mochida et Brina, se lançant des regards noirs. Ieyuji voyant cela leur demanda.

''Vous avez une querelle d'amoureux, tous les deux?''

Ce fut le silence jusqu'à ce que le mot 'amoureux' ne soit enregistré dans leurs esprits et crièrent immédiatement leurs réponses devant lui.

"NON!"

Lambo ne put s'empêcher de rire d'eux ainsi que Yamamoto. Ryohei arriva avec Colonnello. La maison devint plus bruyante grâce à lui. Les derniers à arriver fut Mukuro avec Ken, Chikusa et Sadao. Chrome les accueillit et Mukuro la présenta également. Chrome les salua et à l'intérieur était très heureuse, pour finalement avoir une conversation normale avec eux. Byakuran arriva rapidement, attendant que sa tarte aux marshmallows n'arrive.

Il y avait tellement de bruit et de ravages et personne ne se souciait du volume. Reborn, Fon et Colonnello les regardaient, heureux de voir deux famiglias avoir déjà de forts liens.

Finalement, Tsuna les appela. ''Que le Dîner et la Fête commencent, tout le monde!''

Ils crièrent tous d'excitation, excepté les Arcobaleno, Hibari, Mukuro, Chikusa, Chrome, Brina et Sadao. Ils sourièrent simplement, finalement ils purent tous manger. Le seul qui ne pouvait croire une telle chose était Mochida. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il voyait. C'était vraiment Tsuna Sans Âme? CE SANS ÂME DE TSUNA!? La personne qui parlait et avait un sourire radiant!?

Avant qu'il ne puisse le dire à voix haute, son choc pourrait briser l'ambiance, Reborn et Fon le frappèrent à la tête, le faisant tomber au sol. Ieyuji trouva cela immédiatement intriguant, se tourna vers les deux enfants mais avait une supposition. Il leur était reconnaissant. Tsuna se frappa le visage d'une main, pauvre de lui, il se souvenait du Mochida de son monde, toujours imbécile et stupide. Même s'il avait déjà grandi, il l'était toujours.

Les autres ne se préoccupèrent pas de Mochida et commencèrent la fête. Ils furent tous surpris que ce soit aussi bon que Nana. Tsuna était heureux qu'ils aiment tous sa cuisine.

''As-tu reçu ce talent de ta mère Tsuna?'' Demanda Reborn à Tsuna qui était près de lui. Tsuna devint embarrassé quand il répondit. ''En fait, j'ai appris à cuisiner quand j'avais treize ans. J'ai toujours cuisiné des choses imparfaites jusqu'à ce que je m'améliore grâce à l'enseignement de Kaa-san et l'enseignement infernal de Bianchi. Je suis content d'y avoir survécu et de ne pas avoir hérité du poison cooking de Bianchi.''

Reborn huma. ''C'est délicieux, bon travail.''

Tsuna sourit brillamment. Il savait que Reborn était une des ses personnes qui ne faisait pas de commentaires sur la cuisine des autres. Depuis qu'il l'avait fait, il était fier de lui. Tsuna regarda autour de lui et vit tout le monde s'amuser, communiquer les uns avec les autres, avoir quelques disputes et tout.

Ieyuji ne pouvait pas croire que son frère alternatif pouvait cuisiner quelque chose d'aussi délicieux, qu'il voulait en manger tous les jours. Mochida regagna finalement conscience, Ieyuji décida d'accompagner le pauvre gars. Il était aussi surpris de voir Sadao avec Mukuro et son groupe, sourire. Il trouva ça incroyable que quelqu'un d'aussi effrayant que Sadao qui pouvait utiliser Cauchemar puisse sourire. Brina était silencieuse comme Hibari, se fichant de ce qu'ils les entouraient.

Nana avait essayée de mieux connaître tout le monde alors qu'elle parlait à chacun d'eux. Byakuran mangeait joyeusement sa tarte aux marshmallows, son sourire était quelque fois effrayant comme s'il disait 'Prends ma tarte et meurs'. La fête fut un succès et du côté de Tsuna, fut reconnaissant que rien ne soit arrivé à leur maison. Habituellement cela arrivait toujours et c'était rare que ça n'arrive pas.

Peu, il le sait, tout le monde se contrôlait pour rendre leur Ciel heureux. Yamamoto était trop tenté de taquiner Gokudera vu qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire de son expression colérique. Gokudera voulait exploser chacun d'entre eux pour appeler irrespectueusement son Juudaime. Ryohei voulait un défi, Mukuro voulait taquiner l'Alouette. Hibari voulait frapper la Tête d'Ananas et tous les autres pour être trop bruyant. Lambo voulait taquiner I-pin et Fuuta et Chrome voulait poignarder Sadao de multiples fois parce qu'elle pouvait le voir s'accrocher à Mukuro, même si tout ce qu'il voulait c'était connaître son sauveur.

Même avec un esprit adulte, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'avoir un comportement d'adolescents. Vraiment, il y avait des fois où les Jeunes étaient plus dangereux que les Adultes.

Après la fête, tous rentrèrent.

* * *

Minuit et Tsuna était toujours réveillé et Reborn arriva dans son pyjama. Tsuna était dehors, sentant la brise froide du vent.

''Encore réveillé?'' Le questionna Reborn. Tsuna se tourna et vit Reborn. ''Oh, peux pas dormir?''

Reborn ne répondit pas mais à la place il alla près de lui, décidant de lui tenir compagnie. Le silence pris place entre eux, jusqu'à ce que Reborn ne parle.

''Tu penses à quelque chose?'' Tsuna acquiesça, pour une quelconque raison, il avait un sourire douloureux sur les lèvres. ''En y repensant, Reborn, je me demande s'il es fier de moi, maintenant que j'ai été finalement capable de vaincre la Flamme d'Éclipse sans que personne ne meurt et en sauvant le vassal possédé.''

''Tu veux dire la personne dont Yamamoto a parlé? Cette personne qui t'était précieuse qui est morte?'' Questionna Reborn et les yeux de Tsuna s'agrandirent, choqué qu'il le sache.

Tsuna regarda le ciel nocturne et acquiesça en réponse. ''A ce moment…'' Pour Tsuna, ce souvenir de ce scénario lui faisait toujours mal. ''J'étais sur le point de me faire frapper par la flamme d'Éclipse quand… il a couru devant moi et a pris le coup à ma place.''

Reborn resta silencieux alors qu'il l'écoutait.

''Je ne peux pas croire qu'il m'est protégé, beaucoup sont mort là-bas. Il m'a dit de vivre et je l'ai fait jusqu'à ce que je meurs dans mon monde… même si ça me faisait mal. C'est comme si je n'étais pas assez fort à ce moment-là, je me déteste pour ça.'' Tsuna s'arrêta, bientôt les larmes coulèrent, ne pouvant retenir sa douleur, qu'il avait retenu depuis si longtemps. ''Je n'ai pas été capable de sauver la personne possédé non plus et ça nous a tous endommagés… inclut Hibari-san.''

Reborn se souvenait de l'expression d'Hibari à propos de la Flamme d'Éclipse, il était en effet plein de haine. Était-ce parce qu'il avait perdu ou autre chose?

''Que lui est-il arrivé?'' Demanda Reborn à Tsuna. Tsuna resta silencieux pendant un moment avant de lui répondre. ''Son bras droit et sa jambe gauche lui ont éte brûlés et amputés, le laissant paralysé pour le reste de sa vie.''

Reborn était un peu surpris. Tsuna continua. ''Il s'est maudit, il ne pouvait plus rien faire comme il le voulait, comme il était devenu un poids à la place d'un protecteur. Je comprends sa douleur et je voulais l'aider mais je n'en avais aucune idée vu que depuis je… continuais de penser à sa mort… jusqu'à ce que Mukuro suggère qu'il utilise son pouvoir pour créer un bras et une jambe artificiels jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un puisse lui en créer. Hibari-san a décliné au début, détestant devoir une faveur à Mukuro et quelque part ils l'ont tous persuadés d'accepter et il l'a fait. Ces deux-là sans le savoir sont devenus des amis proches mais leur rivalité était toujours présente.''

Reborn à l'intérieur était heureux de l'entendre. Apprendre ce qui était arrivé à Hibari, si ça avait été lui, il se serait sûrement déchaîné, n'aimant pas la situation dans laquelle il était. Il pouvait comprendre la douleur d'Hibari.

''J'ai entendu que tu avais été brisé, Tsuna.'' Dit Reborn. Tsuna resta silencieux alors que les larmes continuaient de couler.

''Je l'ai été, cela m'a pris plus de cinq ans pour guérir… Veux-tu savoir qui c'était?'' Demanda Tsuna à Reborn.

Reborn le regarda, ne répondant pas mais lui donna un message silencieux, lui disant de le faire. Tsuna essuya ses larmes et le regarda avec un sourire douloureux.

''C'était toi Reborn.'' Reborn fut choqué de ce qu'il entendait. Pour de vrai? Lui?

''Peut-être que je devrais dire ton toi alternatif, Reborn. Tu es devenu une de mes précieuses personnes, je te vois comme un père, un père qui était strict, sadique, un tuteur Spartan mais qui se souciait. Tu étais toujours là quand j'avais des problèmes, tu étais là quand j'avais mal et tu étais là quand je me battais. Tu étais toujours là pour me surveiller. Je suis tellement reconnaissant, je te suis tellement tellement reconnaissant Reborn.''

Les pleurs de Tsuna éclatèrent une fois de plus, ne pouvant plus contrôler les larmes de sortir. Reborn resta silencieux dans cette conversation. Sachant à quel point il avait mal, peut-être que le voir lui faisait se souvenir de son lui alternatif. Cela devait être la raison pour laquelle il le voyait comme la personne la plus digne de confiance parce que Tsuna le voyait comme un père.

''Il y a tellement de choses que je n'ai pas été capable de lui dire, à quel point je suis reconnaissant qu'il soit arrivé dans ma vie. En faisant juste irruption dans notre maison, me disant que j'allais devenir un boss de la Mafia et ainsi de suite. Depuis qu'il est arrivé, ma vie de personne inutile c'est arrêtée parce que grâce à lui j'ai gagné des amis pour la première fois de ma vie. Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, Onii-san, Lambo, tout le monde...''

Tsuna se souvint du passé et pouvait voir à quel point c'était devenu plus amusant. Il y avait eu des combats, ils avaient risqués leurs vies mais avec ses amis et Reborn à ses côtés, il avait été capable des tous les surpasser.

''Je n'ai même pas été capable de le remercier. Je le regrette. Surtout que c'est de ma faute s'il est mort.''

''Ne dis pas ça.'' Tsuna était surpris et regarda Reborn. Reborn détourna le regard au début puis le regarda dans les yeux. ''Ne dis pas ça Tsuna. Si cette personne est mon moi alternatif alors laisse-moi te le dire. Je sais comment tu te sentais et je suis aussi reconnaissant que tu sois devenu mon étudiant.'' Reborn sourit alors. ''Je t'ai juste rencontré il y a peu et la plupart du temps en étant Sans Âme mais je peux déjà dire que je me suis attaché à toi.''

''Reborn.'' Dit Tsuna, ne pouvant pas croire ce qu'il entendait de ce Reborn.

Reborn regarda le ciel. ''Ne te sens pas trop coupable Tsuna. Si je suis vraiment mort en te protégeant, ça veut seulement dire que je n'avais aucun regret à faire une telle chose. Tu vis, c'est assez.''

Tsuna pleura encore plus. ''Reborn.''

Reborn regarda Tsuna. Voyant qu'il essayait de se retenir, il soupira. Reborn se leva et alla vers lui, lui donnant la permission de faire ce que Tsuna voulait faire. Il pris Reborn et l'enlaça, pleurant pour lui. Reborn ne parla plus, il voulait juste réconforter le garçon dans la douleur de la mort de son autre lui.

La nuit devint silencieuse pour les deux, seulement les pleurs pouvaient être entendu.

* * *

Le matin suivant, Tsunayoshi avait récupéré et Ieyuji et lui étaient maintenant prêts pour l'école.

''Nous partons.'' Dirent à l'unisson les jumeaux.

Nana sourit joyeusement vers les deux, contente qu'ils s'entendent très bien. Chrome était derrière avec les enfants, souriant alors qu'elle disait au revoir à son boss.

''Faites attention.'' Dit Nana et les deux sortirent de la maison.

Ieyuji et Tsunayoshi dehors rencontrèrent deux personnes qui les attendaient, Gokudera et Yamamoto.

''Bonjour Juudaime!'' Gokudera s'inclina alors qu'il le saluait joyeusement.

''Bonjour Tsuna, Ieyuji.'' Yamamoto les salua tous les deux.

Tsuna sourit alors qu'il les saluait en retour. ''Bonjour Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun.''

Ieyuji détourna le regard un peu mais les salua tout de même. ''B-Bonjour.''

Les trois sourirent à la personne en plus. Bientôt, ils marchèrent vers l'école. Les bavardage ne quittaient jamais le groupe en même temps que les disputes de Gokudera et de Yamamoto. Ieyuji trouva cela nouveau en même temps chaleureux d'être au côté de son frère et de ses amis. Tsunayoshi était content qu'il se sente comme ça, cela voulait seulement dire qu'il guérissait de sa douleur et de sa perte.

* * *

Alors qu'ils marchaient, ils rencontrèrent Ryohei sur le chemin qui courait vraiment vite aussi, faisait un soi-disant léger jogging. Et bien, pour le moment il s'arrêta et rejoignit le groupe, se dirigeant vers l'école.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous proches, leur volume augmenta, cela fit que les autres les regardèrent. Ils étaient tous surpris/choqués, que Tsuna Sans Âme souriait et encore plus qu'il parlait et riait. Ils ne pouvaient détourner les yeux de lui alors qu'il continuait d'avancer.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent au portail de l'école et là encore, tout le monde fut choqué de voir le Tsuna Sans Vie, Muet et Sans Âme qui souriait et riait maintenant.

''Ah. Bonjour Hibari-san!'' Tsuna salua le préfet de l'école.

Ils furent tous surpris, Tsuna venait de saluer le préfet démoniaque! Il avait peut-être changé mais il avait perdu l'esprit! Ils pensèrent tous à une chose, il allait être mordu à morte… ou c'est ce qu'ils pensaient.

Hibari lui donna un petit sourire et 'Hn', c'était sa façon de saluer en retour. Tsuna était okay avec ça et sourit encore plus. Ils pensaient tous maintenant que c'était la fin du monde, 'HIBARI KYOYA ÉTAIT EN TRAIN DE SOURIRE!'

Ieyuji était un peu nerveux, Gokudera se frappa le visage d'une main de l'attention qu'ils recevaient, Yamamoto riait joyeux et Ryohei hurlait des 'Extrême'. Ils rentrèrent tous à l'intérieur, se dirigeant vers leur classes. Hibari, quand ils partirent regarda les étudiants à l'intérieur.

''Ceux qui continuent d'être en groupe, je les mordrai à mort.'' Hibari sortit ses tonfas, se qui fit trembler tout le monde de peur.

* * *

À l'intérieur, Ryohei alla dans sa classe, se séparant du groupe. Tsunayoshi et les autres allèrent aussi dans leur salle de classe. Quand ils arrivèrent, quelques personnes étaient déjà là ainsi que Kyoko et Hana.

''Bonjour, Tsuna-kun, Yuji-kun, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun.'' Les salua Kyoko.

''Yo.'' Salua en retour Yamamoto, Gokudera fit juste un 'Tch, Ieyuji la salua. ''Bonjour K-Kyoko-chan.'' Il rougissait à son amourette.

Tsuna les regarda toutes les deux et sourit ce qui surpris Kyoko et Hana et les salua. ''Bonjour Kyoko-chan, Hana-san, merci pour votre gentillesse.''

Les deux filles étaient choquées, pas juste elles mais les autres dans la pièce aussi. LE TSUNA SANS ÂME ET SANS VIE PARLAIT ET SOURIAIT!?

Yamamoto ria de leur réaction et enveloppa ses bras autour des épaules de Tsuna. ''C'est vrai, mon meilleur ami Tsuna a finalement retrouvé ses couleurs.''

''Hey Idiot de Baseballeur, enlève tes bras du Juudaime!'' Grogna Gokudera vers Yamamoto qui riait toujours.

Tsuna ria des deux autres tandis que Ieyuji souriait, en voyant que son jumeau avait des amis protecteurs. Kyoko et Hana sourièrent rapidement, content que Tsuna soit guérit.

* * *

Bientôt les rumeurs se répandirent sur le fait que Tsuna était devenu Humain et autres. Ceux qui avaient été attrapés furent mordus à mort par Hibari, si ce n'était pas lui, peut-être Ryohei ou Gokudera. Ils firent en sorte que Tsuna ne le sache pas.

* * *

Le lendemain, Tsunayoshi commença à penser à la Simon Famiglia.

'Peut-être que ce serait mieux d'avoir une conversation plus tôt que d'attendre que ça n'arrive… même Daemon… okay, c'est le plan.' Tsuna acquiesça pour lui-même, décidant finalement d'y aller et de rencontrer la Simon Famiglia.

* * *

Bientôt, Tsunayoshi dit à ses Gardiens/amis et ils acceptèrent tous. Tsunayoshi demanda au neuvième un bateau et fut plus qu'heureux de l'aider. Tsunayoshi demanda à Reborn de venir avec lui ce qu'il accepta avec joie. Finalement ils s'y rendirent tous avec leur petit bateau et Tsunayoshi avec Reborn, Gokudera, Yamamoto et Mukuro se dirigeaient maintenant vers l'île des Simon.

Alors qu'ils y allaient, ils dirent à Reborn ce qui était arrivé dans leur monde entre eux et la Simon Famiglia, ce qu'il comprit.

''Donc tu veux effacer le malentendu aussitôt que possible.'' Clarifia Reborn ce à quoi il acquiesça. ''Enma-kun est devenu un ami proche et je ne veux pas que cette douloureuse bataille recommence.'' Raisonna Tsuna.

Reborn regarda Mukuro et demanda. ''C'est pourquoi il est là? Pour savoir si Daemon de la première génération est toujours en vie?''

''Kufufufu c'est ça et si il est vraiment ici comme dans notre monde, peut-être qu'une illusion montrant leurs passés pourrait le faire comprendre.'' Dit Mukuro à l'Arcobaleno.

''Et bien, j'espère que tout se passera bien. Nos Anneaux Vongola n'ont toujours pas leur véritable forme… aurons-nous aussi le procès des Arcobaleno, Reborn-san?'' Demanda Gokudera à Reborn.

''Hmm… qui sait.'' Lui répondit Reborn. Tsuna soupira. ''J'espère que les choses se terminerons bien. Je ne veux me battre contre aucun d'eux.''

Yamamoto le rassura. ''Je sais que ça ira Tsuna, si quelque chose arrive, nous sommes là pour toi.''

Tsuna sourit. ''Merci.''

* * *

Bientôt, ils arrivèrent à la barrière de l'île. Tsuna se leva et cria.

''Enma Kozato de la Simon Famiglia, je suis là pour obtenir la permission d'avoir une audience avec vous, s'il-vous-plaît répondez-nous.''

Ils attendirent, rien ne se passa.

''Nous ont-ils entendus?'' Demanda Gokudera.

''Qui sait.'' Dit Tsuna mais furent surpris quand une voix leur répondit.

'' **Qui êtes vous?** ''

Il furent heureux que la famiglia les aient entendus.

Tsuna répondit. ''Je suis Sawada Tsunayoshi de la Vongola Famiglia. Je suis ici avec Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Rokudo Mukuro et Reborn.''

Tout resta silencieux pendant un moment avant de leur répondre.

'' **Entrez**.''

La barrière s'ouvrit devant eux, leur révélant l'avant de l'île. Reborn était quelque peu étonné du leadership de Tsuna. Ils rentrèrent rapidement, se dirigeant vers l'île.

* * *

Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés, personne n'était là. Ils continuaient de regarder autour d'eux, jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent une voix d'adolescent.

''Que voulez-vous de nous?''

Ils levèrent tous les yeux et virent l'adolescent nommé Enma Kozato avec ses Gardiens de la Terre. Tsuna sourit aux visages familier et aux voix. Il parla alors.

''Nous venons en paix, je veux actuellement vous parlez et ce serait mieux si nous pouvions parler quelque part où nous pourrons nous détendre et avoir une bonne conversation.''

* * *

Bientôt ils allèrent tous au sous-sol du manoir de la Simon Famiglia et ensuite Gokudera commença en demandant si le scénario qu'ils avaient vécus était le même qu'eux. Ils restèrent tous silencieux et répondirent à certains mais Gokudera était d'accord avec ça. Il pouvait dire à quoi ils pensaient, peut-être parce qu'ils étaient encore des enfants, pas contrairement à eux.

Tsuna commença alors la discussion, leur disant la véritable histoire entre la première génération des boss des Vongola et des Simon. Il avait aussi expliqué la véritable histoire de la mort des parents d'Enma ce qui les surpris. Quelques-uns disaient qu'il mentait mais Enma les arrêta et continua d'écouter Tsuna.

Tsuna demanda silencieusement à Mukuro si Daemon Spade existait vraiment. Reborn les regarda, surtout la personne dont Tsuna et les autres lui avait dit être possédé par Daemon Spade. Il pouvait voir le tique caché dans ses yeux. Il sourit, on dirait qu'il n'avait pas vu quelque chose comme cela venir.

Tsuna se leva et alla devant la personne possédée par Daemon Spade, Julie Katou.

''Julie-san ou devrais-je t'appeler Daemon Spade, Gardien de la Brume de la Première Génération des Vongola, s'il-te-plaît révèle-toi à moi. Je veux te parler.'' Dit Tsuna avec autorité. Tout le monde pouvait sentir qu'il n'était pas un messager ordinaire… pouvait-il être un boss?

''D-de quoi tu parles?'' Demanda Julie avec un regard et un ton confus.

''Ne mens pas, je peux le dire avec mon Hyper Intuition Daemon Spade.'' Dit sérieusement Tsuna.

Julie agissait toujours comme s'il était confus puis eut un ricanement démoniaque ce qui surpris Enma et les autres. Gokudera et Yamamoto se tinrent prêts à attaquer à n'importe quel moment mais Tsuna leva sa main droite, leur disant de ne rien faire.

''Nufufufu, je ne peux pas croire que tu saches à propos de moi, surtout que tu ressembles à Giotto.'' Dit Julie avec la voix de Daemon Spade.

''Sawada Tsunayoshi est le descendant du boss de la première génération, du Vongola Primo. Il a le sang des Vongola en lui.'' Lui dit Reborn.

Deamon observa l'adolescent aux cheveux bruns devant lui et sourit, en voyant l'Anneau des Vongola à son coup. Tsuna alla directement au sujet principal.

''Si tu comptes m'utiliser pour rendre les Vongola plus fort par l'effusion de sang alors je ne laisserais jamais ça arriver Daemon. Je suis ici pour te parler paisiblement.'' Lui dit Tsuna ce qui impressionna Daemon.

''Nufufufu et de quoi veux-tu parler?'' Demanda Daemon avec un sourire, aimant l'aura de braverie de l'adolescent et l'aura de boss autour de lui.

Tsuna répondit alors. ''Je suis ici pour te parler des Vongola… et à propos d'Elena-san.''

Le sourire de Daemon disparut et il devint sérieux. ''Comment connais-tu Elena?''

''Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir, laisse-moi te demander. Penses-tu que c'est ce que voulait Elena-san à son bien aimé Vongola? Tu as aimé les Vongola?'' Lui demanda Tsuna.

Daemon plissa les yeux vers lui. ''Penses-tu que j'ai tort de faire ce que je fais? Tu ne sais même pas tout.''

''Peut-être pas tout mais un peu. Tu étais un aristocrate avant et la fille que tu aimais, Elena-san, t'a introduit au Vongola Primo et tu es devenu sont Gardien du Brouillard. Tu as combattu à ses côtés, tout ça pour le bien du Vongola Primo et d'Elena-san mais ça a changé quand Elena-san est morte et tu as juré de te venger et de rendre les Vongola plus fort, ce qui ferait trembler tout le monde de peur juste en entendant ce nom.'' Lui dit Tsuna.

Daemon était complètement surpris. Il savait quelque chose qu'aucun Vongola ne savait. Ce n'était même pas dans l'Histoire des Vongola. Même ainsi, il n'acceptera pas d'être vaincu ici. Il avait vécu depuis si longtemps, surveillant les Vongola et les rendant plus fort parmi tous. Avant qu'il ne puisse parler, ils entendirent un ricanement, c'était Mukuro.

''Kufufufu j'ai l'impression que j'ai encore plus envie de rire à cette vue.'' Dit Mukuro avec un sourire alors qu'il se dirigeait vers eux. Daemon avait toujours les yeux élargit mais quelque part réussi à se recomposer et lui lança un regard noir. ''Et qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?''

Le sourire de Mukuro s'agrandit alors qu'il glissait immédiatement son trident à travers lui, révélant la véritable forme de Daemon, ce qui surpris tout le monde. Il l'enferma alors contre le mur alors qu'il se rapprochait de lui. ''Je vais te montrer un beau spectacle.'' Murmura Mukuro d'une voix taquine et séduisante ce que trouva Daemon intriguant jusqu'à ce que quelque chose émerge dans son esprit.

C'était ses derniers souvenirs avec Elena. Sa première rencontre avec Elena, leur moments ensemble, sa première rencontre avec Giotto, sa rencontre avec d'autre famille avec lui et plus, le vrai souhait d'Elena pour les Vongola, son vrai désir.

Après les avoir vu, Mukuro se recula, terminant son travail et ensuite Tsuna s'avança.

''Le désir d'Elena-san pour les Vongola était qu'il soit un groupe où les faible seraient protégé, pas pour devenir la cause d'un bain de sang comme beaucoup d'autre mafieux et… je suis sûr qu'Elena-san t'a pardonné. N'est-ce pas la raison pour laquelle tu surveilles les Vongola? À cause de la promesse que tu lui a faites, de surveiller les Vongola jusqu'à maintenant. Je pense que pour aujourd'hui ça suffit maintenant et que tu devrais te reposer.'' Lui dit Tsuna.

Daemon avait les yeux grand ouvert d'incrédulité. Il lui donna ensuite un petit sourire, pour une quelconque raison, il s'était senti réchauffé d'entendre ça.

''Comment peux-tu en être sûr?'' Lui demanda Daemon.

Tsuna lui retourna un petit sourire et lui répondit. ''Mon Hyper Intuition me le dit Deamon. En plus, elle ne veut plus te voir souffrir parce qu'elle est morte…'' Tsuna montra alors un sourire triste alors qu'il parlait. ''J'ai moi aussi ressenti ce que tu ressens, c'est pourquoi je te comprends Daemon. Avoir le sentiment de te blâmer pour avoir été incapable de protéger quelqu'un qui t'étais précieux… c'est dur, pas vrai?''

Tout le monde resta silencieux. Daemon pouvait le sentir et pour une quelconque raison, des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux. Il avait recherché son pardon, pour avoir été incapable d'être assez fort pour la protéger. Tsuna alla vers Daemon et l'enlaça, lui donnant du réconfort. Le corps de Daemon commençait maintenant à disparaître.

''Merci… Je suis désolé… Elena.'' Murmura Daemon avant qu'il ne disparaisse, révélant le corps de Julie qui dormait maintenant.

Adelheid alla rapidement vers lui pour l'examiner alors qu'il allait bien. Il regagna rapidement conscience et ils furent content qu'il aille bien. Tsuna et Enma parlèrent un peu plus jusqu'à ce tout soit terminé.

''Merci d'être venu ici Tsunayoshi-kun.'' Dit Enma, vraiment reconnaissant qu'il soit venu et qu'il lui ait dit la vérité.

Tsuna sourit et ils se serraient la main, disant que tout était terminé ainsi que le malentendu.

''Ce n'était rien Enma-kun, je suis juste content que nous ayons pas eu à faire quelque chose que l'on aurait pu regretter.'' Lui dit Tsuna.

Enma acquiesça, d'accord avec lui. Les amis d'Enma et ses Gardiens étaient aussi heureux pour eux, content que finalement, Enma n'ait plus besoin de faire des choses qu'il détestait le plus.

Tsuna lui donna un grand sourire alors qu'il lui disait. ''Enma, pourquoi ne t'enrôles-tu pas au Collègue Namimori l'année prochaine? Comme ça, nous pourrons nous revoir et s'amuser.''

''S'amuser?'' Questionna Enma, surpris par la soudaine invitation.

Tsuna acquiesça. Gokudera et Mukuro sourirent tandis que Yamamoto riait. Reborn était en quelque sorte fier de Tsuna. Pas parce qu'il était capable d'éviter une guerre, mais parce qu'il avait réussit à gagner leur amitié. Ça devait être parce qu'il venait du futur et d'un monde parallèle.

Bientôt, ils se dirent au revoir les uns les autre et se promirent de se revoir.

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, Timoteo, le Vongola Nono décida de rentrer en Italie. Vu que Ieyuji, le candidat choisit par Iemitsu et Xanxus par le Nono avait perdu contre Tsunayoshi, ils avaient besoin d'avoir un réunion à propos de lui. Ils avaient aussi demandés à Tsuna de venir avec eux mais il avait décliné immédiatement et leur avait dit que même si il avait gagné, Ieyuji était un meilleur candidat pour devenir le Decimo. Ils avaient essayés de le persuader mais il déclinait toujours. Ils avaient décidés de faire une réunion sans lui.

Le job de Reborn dû à la réunion fut interrompu et fut ordonné de rentrer avec le Nono. Reborn s'y conforma alors qu'il emballait ses affaires et leur disait au revoir.

''Tu pars vraiment?'' Demanda Tsuna, n'aimant pas le fait que Reborn retourne en Italie. Reborn acquiesça.

''Je le dois vu que mon travail a été interrompu, Tsuna.''

Tsuna soupira. ''Mais vraiment Reborn, je ne veux pas que tu partes.''

''Alors pourquoi tu n'acceptes pas de venir avec nous? C'est juste une réunion sur le fait que tu deviennes le successeur.'' Lui dit Reborn.

''C'est vrai Tsu-kun, tu devrais y aller vu que toi et tes Gardiens nous ont vaincus.'' Cette fois c'est Ieyuji qui le dit. Tsuna répondit. ''Non, je ne le serais pas. Nous sommes entrés dans le combat pour l'Anneau Vongola pour que j'ailles bien. Je n'ai jamais voulu prendre ta position Yuji-kun.''

''Mais Tsu-kun-'' Ieyuji essaya de le persuader mais Tsuna le coupa immédiatement. ''C'est ma décision et c'est tout.''

Reborn soupira. ''Et bien, si tu le dis alors… souviens-toi de ce que ce gars Byakuran t'a dit. Tu es destiné à détenir l'Anneau Vongola, ce qui veux dire que la Mafia Vongola aussi. Si jamais les Vongola en ont connaissance, tu ne pourras jamais t'enfuir.''

Tsuna resta silencieux pendant un moment et soupira. ''Je n'espère pas, je ne veux pas redevenir un boss de la mafia.''

Cela intrigua les deux autres.

''Pourquoi tu ne veux pas redevenir un boss de la mafia Tsu-kun?'' Demanda Ieyuji, curieux de savoir pourquoi il déclinait la position alors qu'il en avait déjà fait l'expérience. Tsuna eut une goutte de sueur derrière la tête et devint pâle. ''Disons qu'il y a quelque chose auquel j'aimerais échapper, jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

Les deux autres ne comprirent pas ce qu'il voulait dire mais décida de laisser tomber la question.

''Et bien, j'espère vous revoir tous les deux et Baka Yuji, tu devras t'entraîner par toi-même si jamais les Vongola décident d'accepter le souhait de Tsuna que tu sois le prochain boss.'' Dit Reborn à Ieyuji ce qui le surpris.

Ieyuji pris une profonde inspiration, sourit et répondit. ''Bien sur. Tsu-kun peux-tu rester avec Kaa-san un moment, je vais faire le chemin avec Reborn et lui dire au revoir ainsi qu'à grand-père.''

Tsuna quelque part s'illumina et sourit. ''Bien sûr.''

* * *

Bientôt, Ieyuji et Reborn sortirent de la maison alors que tout le monde disait au revoir à Reborn. Bianchi serait normalement partit aussi mais Reborn lui avait dit de rester un moment pour protéger Nana et les enfants.

Tsuna était heureux que Ieyuji s'ouvre aux autres et essayait maintenant de connaître leur grand-père en même temps, quelque chose lui disait que se n'était pas la seule raison pour que Ieyuji sorte avec Reborn. Il décida de laissé couler pour le moment.

* * *

D'un autre côté, Reborn parla finalement à Ieyuji.

''C'était un beau mensonge, Baka Yuji.'' Commenta Reborn.

Ieyuji sursauta et cria. ''Je n'ai pas menti! … mais c'est vrai que je l'ai fait en partie.''

Reborn l'observa pendant une minute puis redemanda. ''Alors, de quoi tu veux parler au Nono?''

Ieyuji resta silencieux au début puis serra les poings alors qu'il rassemblait son courage. Puis il parla. ''Ma volonté...''

* * *

De retour à la maison Sawada, Gokudera et Yamamoto venaient d'arriver et étaient aussi en retard pour dire au revoir à Reborn mais ils savaient qu'ils allaient le revoir. Dans la chambre de Tsuna, ils passaient du bon temps avec Chrome jusqu'à ce que Tsuna pense à quelque chose.

''Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Bossu?'' Lui demanda Chrome.

Tsuna sembla sortir de ses pensées et leur sourit. ''Oh rien, c'est juste que… je planifie quelque chose.''

''Planifie quoi Tsuna?'' Demanda Yamamoto, curieux comme les deux autres.

''La malédiction des Arcobaleno.'' Dit Tsuna, ce qui les rendirent sérieux.

''Juudaime, vous comptez briser leur malédiction aussitôt que possible?'' Demanda sérieusement Gokudera. Tsuna acquiesça et leur donna une réponse sérieuse. ''Ils nous ont aidés avec la Flamme Éclipse, ce qui m'a sauvé. Je veux les rembourser et c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de le faire.''

Yamamoto sourit alors qu'il acquiesçait, d'accord avec l'idée. ''Reborn nous a aussi aidé alors ce n'est pas grand-chose du tout.''

''As-tu oublié quelque chose, Idiot de Baseballeur, nous avons été capable de briser la malédiction grâce à notre participation à la Bataille Représentative des Arcobaleno au côté de Reborn-san. C'est grâce aussi au Juudaime que nous avons tous combattus ensemble pour lever la malédiction sans devenir la prochaine génération.'' Argumenta Gokudera vers Yamamoto.

''Mais je ne pense pas que nous devrons attendre que la Bataille Représentative arrive, nous pouvons toujours faire sans, pas vrai?'' Dit Yamamoto ce qui fit réfléchir Gokudera et commença à être d'accord avec sa déclaration.

Tsuna sourit et leur dit. ''Alors c'est décidé, nous allons lever la Malédiction des Arcobaleno.''

Les trois acquiescèrent en accord avec leur Ciel/boss/ami.

* * *

Et voilà terminé! La Simon Famiglia et Daemon ne poseront plus de problème ^^ Ah un de mes moment favoris qui m'a le plus touché est celui avec Reborn... *snif* Qui avait trouver que c'était notre cher Reborn? (Oui Tsuki tu avais bon ;) ) Au prochain chapitre pour la Malédiction des Arcobaleno! A mercredi! Ciao~


	19. Sky, Storm and Mist

Auteur : SeventhAssassin

Traducteur : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

KHR ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à SeventhAssassin qui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et KHR appartient à Akira Amano ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésiter pas à me faire des retours !

Merci à : Tsuki Banritt et Karo pour les Reviews.

Tsuki : Mais de rien voilà la suite ^^ et merci pour le com !

Karo : Et bien c'est une bonne question, qui je crois va bientôt avoir une réponse ^^ Merci pour le com !

Merci à: Akayui, Alycia Panther, Amnesia Riku, angicat, Anonimo XD, ao no oni, Asunaforever3, Aube Crepusculaire, Audragon, AuroreMalfoy, avion en papier, Barukku Iris, blaiz, Boow, Catlyn-Cat987, Cheshire. , Ciel Saynen, Cosmo Asma, Crazy-iya, CrazyWizard, Darkemeraud, Deldom, Enelica, Ezriett, fatimaestrellitapdeplatagmail, Gol-D Lymne, Haku132, HarukaN, Hebihime, Hibari Shizuka, Jeanri, kabutaurore, katakumime, kedy ichyo, Kiyori-san, Kuroe17, lobalunanallena, LOVEMANGAANDDRARRY, Letharia, Liske, LolitaUp, Lyaku, Lynnah O'Crazy, Lyraneko, mahon5971, mangas281, Manon Hells, marjo1607, Minilod, mizuki akuma, mukutsuna93, MysticalNekoChan, Nekuko, nonotiti02, Noyr Desyre, Oshurei, PlumDOr, Plume d'Hitsuji, RedBloodAlice, roldecarela, sakuchan222, Sasam Moon, scarletkawaii666, Selena Psycho, Seraph24, Shin no panda, Shoto Karisha, sinegas22, Susukara, superlulu1266, Syt the Evil Angel, tahury, tenshi-sakura-love, tenshihouou, terino, Thunder-Death, Tsuki Banritt, Usui-chan, Walarisse, Wispers-Write, yaoi-chan-poowa, Yuiu, Yumebaka et Zentipeut pour avoir mit en favoris et Follow.

Je vous dis bonne lecture~

 **Chapitre 19: La Préparation Commence**

Après les cours quand Tsuna et tous ses Gardiens/amis furent rassemblés dans la Salle du Comité. Tsuna commença la discussion à propos de la Malédiction des Arcobaleno.

''Alors que devons-nous faire en premier Tsuna-nii?'' Demanda Lambo, content de participer à la préparation du plan avec eux.

Tsuna lui répondit. ''Premièrement, nous avons besoin de rencontrer l'homme au masque de Fer, Kawahira-san et d'avoir un mot avec lui. Nous avons besoin de son accord pour notre plan, pour ne pas avoir de problèmes avec les prochaines étapes.''

''Kawahira-san hein… mais Juudaime, nous ne savons pas où il est. Il pourrait très bien être à un endroit différent que dans notre monde.'' Raisonna Gokudera. Tsuna se tourna vers Gokudera. ''Je sais Gokudera-kun mais heureusement je sais où il est.''

''Tu le sais?'' Demanda Ryohei un peu choqué.

Tsuna regarda tout le monde et acquiesça, disant oui. Il leur expliqua. ''Quand j'étais encore scellé, j'ai vu son magasin ici faisant des Ramens avec une vieille dame. J'ai continué à le surveiller de loin et quelque fois passait commande comme excuse pour l'observer. Il semble être l'homme masqué vu qu'il me regardait toujours d'une façon différente, comme si il me connaissait moi et ma condition.''

''Juudaime c'est dangereux.'' Dit Gokudera inquiet. Tsuna ria un peu. ''Ne t'en fais pas Gokudera-kun. Après avoir confirmé les choses, je n'y suis pas allé très souvent. Je l'ai seulement surveillé si il était toujours là ou non.''

''Kufufufu, c'est osé de ta part Sawada Tsunayoshi.'' Commenta Mukuro.

''Bien, laissons-ça pour le moment.'' Dit Tsuna qui devint sérieux. ''Je serai celui qui lui parlera. J'ai besoin de faire en sorte de venir en paix, pas pour autre chose.'' Il y eu des protestations quand Tsuna parla à nouveaux. ''Vous pouvez me surveiller de loin mais vous ne pouvez pas écouter la conversation. Ça ira pour vous?''

Ils soupirèrent tous, heureusement qu'il avait pensé à quelque chose pour les faire mettre d'accord.

''Donc si il est d'accord?'' Questionna Lambo.

''C'est à ce moment que nous aurons besoin de l'aide de Talbot. Il va habituellement quelque part, ou souvent nous n'avons pas idée de sa localisation alors…'' Tsuna fit face à Mukuro. ''Peux-tu le trouver pour nous Mukuro?''

''Kufufufu accepté.'' Dit Mukuro. Tsuna continua. ''Ensuite nous aurons besoin d'une discussion pacifique avec les Vindice de la Prison Vendicare. Hibari-san m'escortera avec Yamamoto vu que vous n'aimerez pas que j'aille seul là-bas à nouveau.''

''Attendez une minute Juudaime, pourquoi eux?'' Demanda Gokudera. Actuellement, il aimerait aller avec lui. Tsuna répondit. ''Parce que je veux que tu ailles avec Mukuro et Chrome pour parler avec Talbot. Tu pourras l'aider à propos de ces choses peu importe que ce Talbot soit différent du Talbot de notre monde.''

Gokudera comprit finalement, s'inclina devant lui. ''Je ferais comme vous le souhaitez Juudaime.''

Tsuna eut une goutte de sueur derrière la tête. ''B-Bien, comment c'est pour vous trois?''

''Hahahahaha bien sûr.'' Répondit joyeusement Yamamoto.

Hibari simplement 'Hn', disant qu'il était d'accord.

Chrome acquiesça en accord.

''Attends, et pour moi? Je suis encore laissé de côté?'' Dit Lambo avec un froncement de sourcils.

''Et si tu venais avec moi voir Kawahira, je penses qu'avec un enfant ça ira.'' Dit joyeusement Tsuna, ce qui le ravi mais ensuite il se tourna irrité alors qu'il criait. ''Ne m'appelle pas un enfant, Tsuna-nii!''

''Maa maa ne sois pas comme ça Lambo, tu es chanceux d'être avec Tsuna comparé à nous.'' Dit Yamamoto à Lambo. Ryohei leva un pouce en l'air vers lui avec un sourire. ''Nous comptons sur toi Lambo.''

''Onii-san.'' Tsuna appela Ryohei. Son Gardien du Soleil regarda Tsuna et sourit.

''Ne t'en fais pas Sawada, je vais faire en sorte que Kyoko et les autres ne remarque rien à l'extrême. Mais j'espère que je serai près de toi à l'EXTRÊME.''

Tsuna sourit et acquiesça. ''Merci.''

* * *

Plus tard l'après-midi, Tsuna se tenait devant le magasin de Ramen avec Lambo dans les bras et entra. L'homme aux cheveux blancs avec des lunettes le salua.

''Bienvenue… oh… si ce n'est pas Tsunayoshi-kun… tes couleurs sont revenues.'' Dit l'homme au nom de Kawahira. Tsuna sourit à ses salutations. ''Il semble qu'il n'y ait pas de clients Kawahira-san.''

Kawahira sourit. ''Oui pour le moment… tu as un enfant avec toi.''

''Son nom est Lambo et nous sommes là pour vous Kawahira-san ou devrais-je vous appelez le Masque de Fer, Checker Face.''

Ses lunettes brillèrent dû au reflet alors qu'il levait les yeux. Il devint sérieux alors qu'il fronçait les yeux tout en faisant face au Ciel devant lui. Tsuna devint immédiatement sérieux lui aussi.

''Je veux vous parlez à propos de la Malédiction des Arcobaleno.''

* * *

Bientôt, les deux commencèrent à discuter alors que Tsuna expliqua ses intention tandis que Kawahira écoutait. Lambo restait silencieux mais était toujours sur ses gardes, pour protéger son Tsuna-nii de Kawahira. D'un autre côté, il écoutait mais il pouvait sentir les autres dehors garder un œil sur le magasin. Il y avait quatre personnes, une fille et trois garçons. Kawahira pouvait sentir leur protection envers leur Ciel.

Quand Tsunayoshi eut terminé ses explications, il demanda. ''Approuves-tu m'as proposition Kawahira-san?''

Kawahira y pensa pendant une minute avant de le questionner. ''Comment peux-tu être sûr de ça?''

''Parce que nous venons d'un autre monde parallèle où nous avons réussi. Je suis sûr que vous le savez déjà pour nous après m'avoir vu la première fois.'' Dit Tsuna qui impressionna Kawahira par son leadership.

''Très bien Tsunayoshi-kun, je vais voir ça de mes propres yeux mais souviens-toi, même si ça a fonctionné dans ton ancien monde, il n'y a aucune garantie que cela fonctionne ici.'' Lui dit Kawahira.

Tsuna lui donna un sourire sérieux. ''Ne vous en faites pas Kawahira-san, quelqu'un de notre monde nous a appris à ne pas faire d'erreurs et c'est l'un d'entre eux.''

Lambo sourit à ça. 'Maintenant Tsuna-nii montre son mauvais côté, ce qui le rend encore plus dangereux.'

Kawahira pour une raison sourit. ''Alors fais-le.''

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, quelque part en Italie, Mukuro souriait, il était en ce moment avec Ken, Chikusa et Sadao. Ils se tenaient loin d'une maison, regardant une personne.

''Chikusa, appelles la Tête de Poulpe.'' Ordonna Mukuro.

Chikusa acquiesça et s'éloigna. Sadao alla vers lui.

''Ça te dérange de me dire pourquoi nous cherchons un vieil homme?'' Demanda Sadao. Il était actuellement confus de ce qu'il se passait. D'abord il l'appela et ensuite ils allaient en Italie juste pour trouver un vieil homme. Qu'est-ce qu'ils comptaient faire?

''Kufufufu disons juste Sadao, qu'il le cherche parce que c'est quelqu'un qui peut nous aider à faire ce que notre Ciel désire.'' Lui répondit Mukuro.

Sadao décida de rester silencieux et de laisser tomber la question qu'il avait en tête. Il savait qu'il connaissait le futur.

* * *

Bientôt, Chrome et Gokudera arrivèrent. Mukuro leur ordonna d'attendre ce que les trois autres firent avec plaisir pendant que les trois autres s'éloignaient, se dirigeant vers la maison de Talbot.

Une fois arrivé, Gokudera frappa à la porte jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent la voix d'un vieil homme.

''Entrez.''

Gokudera ouvrit la porte et ils entrèrent tous les trois. Ils allèrent dans la pièce où Talbot se tenait seul et semblait les attendre.

''Bienvenue, bienvenue, que puis-je pour vous?'' Questionna Talbot. Il était très intéressé par eux.

Les trois s'assirent et Gokudera fut celui qui parla.

''Nous sommes là pour une faveur Talbot.''

Gokudera expliqua tout aussitôt. Mukuro se contentait parfois d'expliquer un peu plus. Chrome resta silencieuse alors que les trois discutaient. Talbot écoutait et devenait de plus en plus intéressé par leurs idées et leur faveur.

Après leur discussion. ''C'est une bonne idée. J'aime faire des choses impossibles.'' Dit Talbot, se gonflant d'excitation.

Gokudera sourit. ''Nous pouvons vous aider si vous voulez pour-'' Talbot ricana par rapport à ce qu'il disait. ''Pas besoin jeune homme, je peux faire ce que vous voulez que je fasse… combien de jours?''

Gokudera jeta un coup d'oeil derrière lui alors que Mukuro souriait d'un air satisfait tandis que Chrome souriait. Gokudera se retourna pour lui faire face et sourit d'un air satisfait.

''Aussi tôt que possible Talbot.''

* * *

Deux autres jours plus tard, Tsuna, Hibari et Yamamoto arrivèrent à l'entrée de Vendicare. C'était une entrée effrayante comme si l'endroit était hanté.

Yamamoto avala bruyamment à la vue.

''Tu sais Tsuna, a chaque fois que je viens ici, j'ai des frissons sur la peau qui me font peur par rapport à cet endroit.'' Dit Yamamoto à Tsuna. Tsuna rigola un peu. ''Je ressens la même chose Yamamoto.''

Tsuna avait actuellement peur même si il était déjà adulte d'un côté. Hibari soupira en pensant à quel point ces deux-là étaient pathétiques. Le trio décida d'entrer. Ils furent accueilli par un des Vindice.

Tsuna commença à parler en mode boss. ''Je veux parler à votre leader, Bermuda Von Veckenschtein. Pouvez-vous me guidez à lui?''

Le Vindice qui les avait accueilli était choqué d'entendre le nom de son boss. Personne ne le connaissait, excepté eux.

'' _ **Qui**_ **est-** _ **tu**_ **?** ''

''Sawada Tsunayoshi, le frère jumeau du Vongola Decimo.''

* * *

Bientôt, ils rencontrèrent finalement Jaeger avec un enfant, le boss des Vindice, Bermuda.

'' **Je n'ai jamais su que quelqu'un tel que toi, me connaisse, Sawada Tsunayoshi.** '' Dit Bermuda. Il pouvait sentir une aura de Boss autour de lui et la puissance de ses gardes du corps autour de lui. Il pris note de rester sur ses gardes tout le temps autour de ces personnes.

Tsuna lui donna un sourire. ''Merci et je suis content que vous nous laissez vous rencontrer Bermuda Von Veckenschtein.'' Il devint sérieux. ''Actuellement, il y a quelque chose que je dois vous dire et … c'est à propos de l'homme au Masque de Fer.''

Les Vindice autour devinrent silencieux alors qu'ils entendirent les mots homme et masque. Bermuda fut celui qui parla.

" **Dis-moi.** "

Ils discutèrent.

* * *

Au Japon au collège Namimori, Ieyuji était sur le toit avec Mochida. C'était l'heure du déjeuné et il s'inquiétait pour son frère jumeau qui était actuellement partit avec ses Gardiens. Il ne savait même pas où il était en ce moment.

''Tu es inquiet pour ton Sans Âme de Frère?'' Demanda Mochida, le taquinant pour changer l'ambiance. Ieyuji lui lança un regard mortel. ''Redis-ça et je te toaste avec ma flamme de dernière volonté.''

Mochida ricana, pas affecté par la menace. ''Ça fait peur, tu l'as toujours appelé comme ça avant, non?''

Ieyuji resta silencieux et acquiesça. Admettre qu'il le faisait est ce qu'il regrettait maintenant tout sa vie. ''Ouais… mais il m'a sauvé et m'a pardonné… de la Flamme d'Éclipse… pour dire la vérité, même si j'étais pardonné, quand est-il de lui? Est-ce qu'il m'a pardonné comme il me l'a dit?''

''De quoi tu parles Yuji?'' Demanda Mochida, confus par la soudaine question même si il savait que ça ne lui était pas adressé. 'A qui est-ce dirigé?'

Ieyuji décida de ne pas répondre, mais dans ses yeux on pouvait y voir de la résolution pour quelque chose auquel il ferait tout ce qu'il peut pour y arriver.

'J'ai besoin de ressentir mon péché pour lui. Comme ta famille, ton frère et ton jumeau… Tsu-kun… s'il-te-plaît… je ne mérites pas de demander un telle chose mais… veilles sur moi… Tsu-kun… je suis désolé.'

* * *

Tout allait bien du côté de Tsuna, et tout était presque prêt alors qu'ils décidaient de retourner au Japon en évitant d'être attrapés par les Vongola. Ils retournèrent à leur routine d'étudiants.

* * *

Le temps arriva quand Gokudera, Tsunayoshi et Yamamoto faisaient une belle promenade en rentrant à la maison quand soudainement, ils virent quelqu'un qui semblait avoir des problèmes avec son vélo.

''Ahhh que dois-je faire? À cette vitesse, je vais être en retard.'' Dit le garçon embêté alors qu'il regardait son vélo.

Le trio s'arrêta alors qu'ils reconnaissaient la personne, quelqu'un qu'ils connaissaient vraiment.

''Hey Tsuna… c'est…'' S'arrêta Yamamoto, ne pouvant croire qu'ils soient capables de le rencontrer.

"Irie Shoichi" Termina Gokudera.

Tsunayoshi était heureux de le revoir et en plus la version jeune d'un de leurs amis, Irie Shoichi. Le voyant embêté avec son vélo. Il décida d'avancer, se dirigeant vers lui. Les deux autres suivirent.

''Hey quelque chose ne va pas?'' Lui demanda Tsuna.

La personne, Irie Shoichi fut surpris par la personne qui venait de lui parler. Il lui donna un petit sourire inquiet alors qu'il lui expliquait la situation. ''Il semble que mon vélo est cassé.''

Tsuna s'accroupit alors qu'il regardait attentivement le vélo. Les deux autres examinèrent aussi le vélo.

''La chaîne ici est presque cassée Juudaime mais ça peut toujours être réparé. Laissez-moi faire.'' Dit Gokudera et Tsuna acquiesça. ''Merci Gokudera-kun.'' Dit Tsuna, ce qui rendit Gokudera heureux et il commença à réparer.

Yamamoto alors qu'il regardait Gokudera, parla. ''Tu es vraiment bon dans presque tout Gokudera.'' Commenta-t-il.

Gokudera eut un sourire satisfait. ''Bien sûr, je ne suis pas le bras droit du Juudaime pour rien, Idiot de Baseballeur.''

Tsuna eut une goutte de sueur derrière la tête à cela. jusqu'à maintenant il ne voulait toujours pas que Gokudera continue de dire qu'il était son bras droit mais il laissait toujours passer. Il pouvait voir que Gokudera était toujours heureux alors qu'il continuait de mentionner son 'bras droit' alors qui était-il pour briser une telle joie?

Irie les regarda nerveusement alors qu'il commençait à leur demander. ''Umm… qui êtes-vous?''

Yamamoto et Tsuna se regardèrent et sourirent puis se retournèrent vers lui.

''Yamamoto Takeshi, ravi de te rencontrer.'' S'introduisit Yamamoto en premier. Il pointa Gokudera. ''Celui qui t'aide à réparer ton vélo est Gokudera Hayato.''

Gokudera hocha juste la tête en salutation et retourna travailler. Tsuna était heureux qu'il ne l'ait pas ignoré. Il se présenta.

''Sawada Tsunayoshi, ravi de te rencontrer Irie Shoichi.'' Lui dit Tsuna, ce qui surpris Irie.

''Comment connais-tu mon nom?'' Questionna Irie.

Tsuna pointa son sac. Irie le regarda et vu que son nom était imprimé dessus. Il avait oublié que sa sœur avait mis ça au cas où son sac disparaissait même si ce n'était jamais arrivé.

''Toujours un collégien, n'est-ce pas?'' Demanda Tsuna. Irie acquiesça. ''O-oui. Je suis pressé, je dois transmettre mon rapport à mon professeur et soudainement mon vélo s'est cassé.''

''Alors Shoichi, que comptes-tu faire dans le futur?'' Demanda avec curiosité Yamamoto.

'Il m'appelle déjà par mon prénom?' Pensa Irie mais lui répondit. ''Je… je comptes devenir musicien quand j'aurais grandis.''

'Juste comme notre vieux Shoichi.' Pensa Tsuna alors qu'il voyait des similitudes entre les deux.

''Musicien ne te vas pas.'' Dit soudainement Gokudera, ce qui surpris Irie. Gokudera lui fit face et le pointa du doigt. ''Tu devrais devenir ingénieur. Crois-moi, c'est un meilleur futur que tu ne le penses.''

''Meilleur… futur?'' Questionna Irie, ne sachant pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Gokudera se releva. ''Ton vélo est réparé.'' Dit-il.

Tsuna et Irie se relevèrent. Irie essaya de bouger son vélo et finalement ça fonctionna.

''Ah, c'est vraiment réparé.'' Dit Irie surpris.

Tsuna sourit à son bras droit. ''C'est incroyable Gokudera-kun.'' Gokudera sourit aux mots de son Juudaime. ''Ce n'était rien du tout Juudaime.''

Yamamoto ria. ''Tout comme toi.''

''Tais-toi.'' Gokudera regarda le Gardien de la Pluie.

Irie les regarda heureux. ''Merci beaucoup, je me demande comment je peux vous rembourser votre gentillesse.''

Tsuna fit un mouvement de main devant lui. ''N-Non pas besoin Shoichi, nous sommes heureux d'avoir pu t'aider. Oh tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher maintenant et de donner ton rapport ou tu vas être en retard.'' Lui rappela-t-il ,ce qui fit un peu paniquer Irie. ''O-oh tu as raison. Encore merci et j'espère que nous nous reverrons.''

Yamamoto lui donne un grand sourire. ''Bien sûr que nous nous reverrons.''

''Nous nous reverrons, Shoichi.'' Le rassura Tsuna, ce qui fit sourire Irie.

Il s'inclina vers eux alors qu'il leur disait au revoir puis monta à vélo. Il s'en alla, se dirigeant vers sa destination. Quand ils furent sûr qu'il soit vraiment partit, Gokudera demanda à son Juudaime.

''Pensez-vous qu'il sera à nouveau impliqué dans la mafia, Juudaime?''

Tsunayoshi ne répondit pas immédiatement alors qu'il pensait à Irie Shoichi. Après un long moment de réflexion, il répondit. ''Je ne sais pas Gokudera-kun. Il était d'une grande aide quand il était avec nous, mais en même temps je ne veux pas détruire son innocente vie alors… je ne sais pas. Peut-être vais-je laisser le temps s'écouler selon sa volonté.''

Yamamoto sourit pour lui. ''Ne t'en fais pas Tsuna. Si jamais il doit être impliqué, il choisira sûrement le chemin qu'il ne regrettera jamais.'' Tsuna sourit à ça. ''Merci Yamamoto. Alors , nous y allons maintenant?''

Les deux autres acquiescèrent et s'en allèrent, c'est aussi là qu'ils rencontrèrent Ryohei, Lambo, I-pin, Kyoko et Haru.

''Tsuna-san!'' Appela Haru alors qu'elle leur faisait signe. Lambo les appelait aussi avec I-pin. Ryohei souriait simplement et Kyoko leur souriait.

Le trio ne put s'empêcher de leur sourire.

Yamamoto alla vers Gokudera et chuchota. ''Essaies de séduire à nouveau Haru, Gokudera.'' Gokudera rougit un peu avant de se détourner. ''Tais-toi, même si elle est devenue ma femme dans notre monde, ça ne veut pas dire que nous serons à nouveau ensemble.''

''Je suis sûr que tu le seras Gokudera-kun, je peux te le garantir.'' Tsuna encouragea Gokudera en un murmure. Gokudera ne put s'empêcher de sourire et d'acquiescer. ''Merci Juudaime.''

Les trois coururent, se joignant à eux.

* * *

Le soir arriva, quand le téléphone sonne et Tsunayoshi répondit. C'était un appel de Talbot. Ils parlèrent de quelque chose qui rendit Tsunayoshi heureux. Après leur longue discussion, il le remercia et posa le téléphone.

'C'est le moment d'appeler Reborn.'

Tsuna regarda alors son téléphone portable et commença à composer son numéro, pour appeler Reborn.

'C'est le moment de rassembler les Arcobaleno et d'en finir avec la Malédiction.'

* * *

 **Omakes**

* * *

 **Omake 1- Mauvaise Manœuvre de Byakuran**

 **(Juste après la discussion avec Kawahira-san)**

"Tsunayoshi-kun!"

Tsunayoshi avec Yamamoto et Gokudera se tournèrent et rencontrèrent Byakuran, souriant comment un innocent enfant et semblait vraiment très heureux.

''Byakuran.'' Tsuna était un peu surpris de sa soudaine arrivée.

''Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici fou de blanc?'' Demanda Gokudera à Byakuran.

Byakuran souriait tout en répondant. ''Et bien j'ai actuellement entendu que vous comptiez lever la Malédiction des Arcobaleno, pas vrai? Vous seriez gentil de ne pas continuer? Je pensais les absorber dans un futur proche.''

Le trio ne réagit pas mais était un peu surpris de sa déclaration. Tsunayoshi sourit tendrement, ce n'était pas du tout bon signe.

''Est-ce que tu me dis que tu vas reformer la Millefiore Famiglia?'' Demanda Tsuna, cachant son ton venimeux avec une voix douce.

Byakuran acquiesça de multiple fois, lui disant oui.

Tsunayoshi laissa tomber son doux sourire et il se transforma en son côté sadique. ''Gokudera, Yamamoto.''

Les deux entourèrent immédiatement Byakuran et l'attrapèrent. Il trouva cela intriguant jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'il avait déclenché quelque chose qu'il allait bientôt regretter.

* * *

 **Omake 2 - Sawada Nana le Démon**

 **(Moment du Futur)**

''NANA JE SUIS RENTRÉ!'' Hurla Iemitsu joyeusement quand il ouvrit la porte. Ça faisait deux ans qu'il n'était pas revenu, depuis le Conflit des Anneaux.

À la place du chaleureux 'Bon retour' de sa bien-aimé femme Nana, il fut salué par un vent qui souffla autour de lui. La maison était actuellement mortellement silencieuse, comme si il n'y avait personne. Iemitsu trouva cela intriguant. Pourquoi tout était si silencieux? Est-ce que tout le monde était sorti? En voyage? Sans lui dire où ils allaient?

Alors qu'il se posait des questions, il s'arrêta finalement quand il vu Nana, sa femme bien-aimé sortir de la salle à manger et semblait heureuse… avec quelque chose d'autre de caché.

''Bon retour chéri, comment vas-tu?'' Demanda tendrement Nana.

Iemitsu qui ne remarqua pas le petit ton venimeux dans sa douce voix répondit avec un grand sourire. ''Je vais très bien Nana, le travail était vraiment épuisant. Tu sais quand j-''

Avant qu'il ne puisse continuer, un couteau non remarqué fut jeté vers lui qui le toucha presque à la nuque. Il se tourna doucement et ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise quand le couteau le toucha presque, il ne l'avait pas remarqué parce qu'il était trop occupé à penser à une excuse pour elle.

Il se retourna pour regarder Nana, toujours surpris. Il le fut encore plus quand il vu une aura mortelle autour de sa femme. Sa femme qui était supposée être douce et aimante s'était maintenant transformée en démon et dangereuse sorcière qu'il ne pourrait jamais comparer en combat, guerre mafieuse ou même son boss, la colère de Timoteo.

Nana s'avança alors lentement vers lui, tenant un autre couteau dans la main et parla doucement avec ton venimeux. ''Chéri… peux-tu m'expliquer quel travail tu fais vraiment et… quelle est la vraie raison pour ne pas être revenu depuis tout ce temps?''

Iemitsu devint pâle et il savait que sa vie était en danger. Devait-il s'enfuir? Devait-il se battre? Avant qu'il ne puisse se décider, Le rapide mouvement de Nana fit tomber l'enfer sur lui.

Sur le canapé, I-pin, Fuuta et Bianchi se cachaient. Ils étaient actuellement effrayés par l'actuelle Mama vu qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais vu aussi furieuse avant. Après avoir appris que son mari revenait, elle avait changé d'humeur, ce qu'ils trouvaient dangereux. Tsuna les avait averti de se cacher si ses parents se confrontaient. Il avait aussi demandé à Ieyuji d'aller marcher, comme ça il n'aurait pas de cauchemar, en était témoin du véritable démon que pouvait devenir leur mère.

''M-Ma-Mama fait… peur… mon classement me dit que M-Mama est la première femme la plus effrayante au monde.'' Murmura Fuuta, son corps tremblait de peur. Ça pouvait aussi être entendu dans sa voix.

I-pin qui pouvait le voir, acquiesça de multiples fois, d'accord avec Fuuta à 100% et tremblait aussi comme Fuuta. Bianchi était pâle, même si ses yeux montraient maintenant de la peur aussi, ce qu'elle marqua dans son esprit de ne jamais se mettre sur le chemin d'une mère/femme en colère.

Alors qu'ils pensaient à quel point Mama pouvait faire peur, ils entendirent un rire ricanant. Ils se tournèrent tous pour voir Lambo qui s'amusait et qui tenait une caméra dans sa main. Il semblait qu'il planifiait de prendre une vidéo de tout ce qu'il se passait.

'Je sais que tout le monde aimerait voir ça.' Pensa Lambo alors qu'il prenait une vidéo d'un Iemitsu suppliant et de la démoniaque Nana.

Les trois ne purent s'empêcher d'avoir une goutte de sueur derrière la tête à cette vue.

Plus tard.

La vidéo prise par Lambo avait été regardée par Tsuna et Reborn dans la chambre de Tsuna. Tsuna pâlit et eut en même temps pitié de son père pendant que Reborn ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire.

''Mama peut faire peur en fait. Elle peut être comparée à un démon maintenant, Tsuna.'' Commenta Reborn alors qu'il s'amusait à voir Iemitsu souffrir sur la vidéo. Comment il aurait souhaité être là pour le voir. Peut-être que la rejoindre n'était pas une si mauvaise idée.

Tsuna ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un rire brisé. 'Kaa-san dans mon monde et d'ici sont les mêmes… c'est effrayant.'

* * *

 **Omake 3 – Future Femme**

 **(Moment du Futur, 3 jours après l'Omake 2)**

''Tsu-kun!'' Ieyuji appela soudainement son frère, ce qui le surpris.

Ils étaient actuellement dans la chambre de Ieyuji avec Reborn, les deux frères faisaient leurs devoirs et le travail de Reborn était de les surveiller et de tutorer Ieyuji.

''Qu-qu'est-ce qu'il y a Yuji-kun?'' Demanda Tsuna à son jeune frère.

Pour une quelconque raison, Ieyuji ne put s'empêcher de rougir à la question qu'il voulait poser à son frère. Tsuna continua d'attendre tandis que Reborn restait silencieux, les laissant avoir une pause.

Cela lui pris du temps pour prendre son courage et de lui demander. ''C-Comment puis-je séduire K-Kyoko-chan?''

Tsuna après avoir enregistré la question, ne put s'empêcher de reculer. Reborn trouva ça intéressant tandis qu'il aimerait entendre la réponse de Tsuna.

Tsuna resta silencieux pendant un moment avant de le questionner d'abord. ''E-Es tu sérieux?''

Ieyuji acquiesça de multiples fois, disant à son frère que oui. Il voulait que Kyoko soit sa fiancée un jour et il ferait tout pour la faire sienne. Tsuna pour une raison quelconque ne savait pas quoi dire. Et bien… dans son monde… Kyoko-chan était...

''E-Et bien? À moins que tu saches quelque chose Tsu-kun. Tu viens d'un autre monde parallèle et je suis sûr que tu connaissait Kyoko-chan aussi alors… p-peux-tu me le dire?''

Tsuna réfléchit longuement, il ne put s'empêcher d'être inquiet. ''Yuji-kun.''

Ieyuji attendait sa réponse. Tsuna frappa finalement ses mains devant lui et s'inclina un peu devant lui. ''Je suis désolé Yuji-kun mais… je ne peux vraiment pas t'aider à ce sujet!''

Ieyuji était choqué. ''Q-quo-pourquoi? E-est-ce que Kyoko-chan a quelqu'un dans ton monde?''

''O-ouais et… je penses que ça va être un défi diffcile… Yuji-kun… pour toi… alors… je ne sais pas et je ne peux pas t'aider.'' Dit Tsuna en excuse.

Ieyuji lui donna un regard déterminé alors qu'il demandait qui faisant pâlir Tsuna. ''Qui était-ce?''

Tsuna voulait s'enfuir mais il semblait que même Reborn ne voulait pas qu'il fuit. Il avala bruyamment de peur alors qu'il s'approchait doucement de son oreille et chuchota le nom de la personne dont Kyoko était tombée amoureuse dans son monde. Ieyuji entendit le nom, le fit pâlir jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte en éclatant en sanglot de sa chambre.

Tsuna soupira de soulagement et se sentit mal pour son jeune frère jumeau en même temps.

''Alors c'était Hibari Kyoya.'' Dit Reborn tout haut après avoir entendu le nom même si il avait été chuchoté à son oreille.

Tsuna acquiesça en un oui. C'est pourquoi il lui avait dit que c'était impossible. Si jamais Hibari était amoureux d'elle, il allait sûrement la reprendre et la faire sienne à nouveau.

''Alors ce n'était pas Tsuna?'' Demanda Reborn un peu amusé de ce qu'il avait appris à propos du futur de ce monde parallèle.

Tsuna lui donna un petit sourire. ''E-et bien je dois admettre qu'elle a été mon amourette pendant longtemps mais ça ne se passait pas très bien entre nous alors on s'est séparé. Même si nous étions toujours amis et ce qui a été incroyable pour nous fut de la voir terminer avec Hibari-san.''

Reborn acquiesça d'amusement. ''Alors qui est devenue ta femme? Miura Haru?''

''Elle est la future femme de Gokudera-kun, ce qui a été une surprise pour ces deux-là alors que nous aimions tous les voir ensemble. Leur enfant est aussi devenu la femme de mon fils.''

"Hmmm… Chrome Dokuro?"

''Chrome est la chère femme de Mukuro. Il me tuerait si jamais je l'a lui volais et je suis sûr qu'elle préférerait être a ses côtés plutôt qu'avec moi.''

''Ceux-ci sont devenu une paire intéressante.''

''Je suis d'accord avec ça Reborn.''

"I-pin?"

''Reborn, c'est une enfant et beaucoup plus jeune que moi. En plus elle va être avec Lambo.''

"Kurokawa Hana?"

''La femme d'Onii-san… Reborn je ne sais pas pourquoi nous parlons de ma future femme mais je pense que tu devrais t'inquiéter de Bianchi. Vous deux, vous n'avez pas terminé ensemble à la fin, tu es d'accord avec ça?''

''Hmmm… si nous ne finissons pas ensemble alors c'est dommage.''

''… je n'ai pas l'impression que tu te soucies d'elle, Reborn.''

''Je laisse juste le destin m'emporter… revenons sur le sujet Tsuna.''

"Hein?"

''Qui es devenu ta femme?''

La pièce devint silencieuse. Reborn alors qu'il observait Tsuna pouvait voir son malaise et… de l'embarras?

Tsuna décida de se lever et d'aller vers le tuteur. Il était nerveux mais à la fin, il chuchota le nom de la personne qui était devenue sa femme.

Reborn après avoir entendu le nom, ses yeux s'élargirent et puis lui lança un regard noir.

''Tu ne pourras jamais l'emmener loin de moi!''

"HIEEEEEEE!"

Bientôt dans la chambre on ne pouvait entendre que des coups de feu et des explosions.

* * *

Alors comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre? Ça se met en route pour sauver les Arco de leur malédiction ^^ Et qu'avez vous pensé des Omakes? Moi perso mon cœur balance entre le 2 et le 3 XD J'espère que vous êtes heureux de voir dans quelle position se trouve maintenant Iemitsu avec Nana XD Qui arrivera à trouver qui est la femme de Tsuna? Allez à Lundi prochain pour le Chapitre 20 et Mercredi pour le 21! Ciao~


	20. Rainbows

Auteur : SeventhAssassin

Traducteur : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

KHR ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à SeventhAssassin qui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et KHR appartient à Akira Amano ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésiter pas à me faire des retours !

Merci à : Tsuki Banritt, Karo, Usui-chan et Yuiu pour les Reviews.

Karo : Et bien je ne vais rien dire et toi et les autres aurez la réponse au chapitre 22 ^^ En tout cas merci pour le com !

Yuiu : Oui enfin Reborn va redevenir adulte ! Oui les omakes sont pas mal et franchement j'aimerais pas être à la place de certain pour affronter une Nana en furie ^^' Oui un Hibari/Kyoko ça change ont voit pas ça souvent ! Merci pour ton com !

Merci à: Akayui, Alycia Panther, Amnesia Riku, angicat, Anonimo XD, ao no oni, Asunaforever3, Aube Crepusculaire, Audragon, AuroreMalfoy, avion en papier, Barukku Iris, blaiz, Boow, Catlyn-Cat987, Cheshire. , Ciel Saynen, Cosmo Asma, Crazy-iya, CrazyWizard, DaPowaOfNeo, Darkemeraud, Deldom, Enelica, Ezriett, fatimaestrellitapdeplatagmail, Gol-D Lymne, Haku132, HarukaN, Hebihime, Hibari Shizuka, Jeanri, kabutaurore, katakumime, kedy ichyo, Kiyori-san, Kuroe17, lobalunanallena, LOVEMANGAANDDRARRY, Letharia, Liske, LolitaUp, Lyaku, Lynnah O'Crazy, Lyraneko, mahon5971, mangas281, Manon Hells, marjo1607, Minilod, mizuki akuma, mukutsuna93, MysticalNekoChan, naima97128, Nekuko, nonotiti02, Noyr Desyre, Oshurei, PlumDOr, Plume d'Hitsuji, RedBloodAlice, roldecarela, sakuchan222, Sasam Moon, scarletkawaii666, Selena Psycho, Seraph24, Shin no panda, Shoto Karisha, sinegas22, Susukara, superlulu1266, Syt the Evil Angel, tahury, tenshi-sakura-love, tenshihouou, terino, Thunder-Death, Tsuki Banritt, Usui-chan, Walarisse, Wispers-Write, yaoi-chan-poowa, Yuiu, Yumebaka et Zentipeut pour avoir mit en favoris et Follow.

Je vous dis bonne lecture~

 **Chapitre 20: Le Nouveau Lien**

C'était le matin quand Reborn revenu au Japon. Il soupira et sourit, pour une raison quelconque il avait aimé être ici au Japon et voulait surtout revoir Tsuna. En même temps, cela le faisait se demander.

Reborn se souvint de l'appel qu'il avait reçu de Tsuna, ce qui en même temps l'avait ramené au Japon pour une certaine tâche. Il l'avait aussi appelé pour lui demander si il pouvait même rassembler les Arcobaleno ici au japon pour une certaine affaire. Il avait essayé de le persuader de lui dire pourquoi mais il ne lui avait jamais dit et avait raccroché.

Reborn soupira à nouveau mais laissa passer pour le moment et appela tous les Arcobaleno et leur dit qu'ils devaient se rassembler à un certain endroit dont Tsuna lui avait parlé. Le Temple de Namimori.

Reborn arriva bientôt au Temple de Namimori et seulement Fon, Colonnello, Lal, Skull et Aria étaient présents.

"Yo kora." Salua Colonnello.

Reborn acquiesça et les rejoignit.

''Les autres?'' Demanda Reborn.

''Viper ne veux pas venir tandis que je ne sais pas pour Verde.'' Lui répondit Lal.

''HEY Reborn! Pourquoi tu nous as tous appelé ici? Je suis un homme occupé tu sais.'' Dit Skull, ce qui lui gagna un dangereux regard de la part de Reborn, ce qui le fit immédiatement paniquer. ''B-bien sûr si c'est pour toi alors c'est bon… Re-Reborn… sempai...''

''Quelque chose ne va pas Reborn?'' Demanda Aria cette fois. Reborn secoua la tête. ''Je vous aient appelés ici parce que Tsuna m'a dit de tous nous rassembler.''

''Tsunayoshi? Pourquoi si soudainement?'' Questionna Fon.

''Je ne sais pas. Je lui ai demandé mais il m'a raccroché au nez.'' Répondit Reborn ce qui quelque part l'irrita.

Ils restèrent tous silencieux pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'une voix familière se fasse entendre. Se retournant, ils virent que c'était Tsuna et ses amis.

Tsuna leur sourit brillamment en les voyant. ''Ah ils sont là et bon retour Reborn!'' Reborn sourit. ''Ouais.''

Ils s'approchèrent tous d'eux. Tsuna regard autour d'eux et demanda. ''Où sont Mammon et Verde?''

''C'est deux-là ne vont pas venir Tsunayoshi.'' Répondit Fon d'un ton d'excuse. Tsuna devint désappointé. ''Ça ne peut pas être...''

''Alors tu es Sawada Tsunayoshi, celui qui a gagné le Conflit des Anneaux et aussi celui qui a détruit la Flamme d'Éclipse.'' Dit Aria alors qu'elle observait l'adolescent.

Tsuna sourit et acquiesça. ''C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrez Aria-san. Je suis Sawada Tsunayoshi, le frère jumeau du Vongola Decimo.''

Aria sourit à sa politesse. ''Ravi de te rencontrer aussi Sawada-kun, même si je ne sais pas comment tu connais mon nom.''

Reborn se tourna vers lui. ''Tsuna il y a quelque chose-'' Tsuna le coupa. ''Reborn peux-tu persuader ses deux-là de venir? C'est vraiment important alors est-ce que tu le peux?''

''De quoi s'agit-il au juste?'' Demanda Lal, n'aimant pas ne rien savoir, comme tout le monde.

''Ne t'en fais pas Lal, tu vas bientôt le savoir… Alors, vous pourriez répondre à la question de Tsuna?'' Dit Yamamoto.

Colonnello les étudia attentivement avant de répondre à la question de Tsuna. ''Ils ne viendront jamais sans en connaître la raison, c'est comme ça qu'ils sont tout les deux.

Tsuna se frappa le visage d'une main. ''Oh, j'avais oublié ça.'' Il se tourna vers son bras droit. ''Gokudera-kun peux-tu hacker leur système de communication?''

Gokudera sourit brillamment alors qu'il lui répondait. ''Oui Juudaime, vous voulez que je les appelle?''

''S'il-te-plaît.'' Dit Tsuna ce qui mit Gokudera immédiatement au travail alors qu'il sortait son ordinateur portable et faisait son job.

Ils attendirent tous jusqu'à ce que Gokudera eut finalement une réponse, c'était Verde. Il se montra sur la moitié de l'écran de l'ordinateur portable.

Ils entendirent Verde soupirer. ''Comment as-tu été capable de hacker mon ordinateur juste pour me parler?''

Gokudera sourit d'un air satisfait. ''Quelqu'un m'a appris le bon moyen.'' Il devint ensuite sérieux. ''Alors où es-tu? Nous avons besoin que tu viennes au Temple de Namimori aussi tôt que possible.''

Verde ricana. ''Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je viendrais et que je vous rejoindrais? Es-tu celui qui a demandé à Reborn de tous nous appeler?''

Un autre appel répondit et cette fois, c'était Mammon/Viper. C'était seulement un appel vocal.

''Yare yare, qu'est-ce que tu veux cette fois?'' Demanda Mammon.

''Oh, il t'appelle aussi.'' Dit Verde et Mammon ne répondit pas.

Gokudera soupira et leur dit. ''Pourriez-vous tous les deux venir ici aussi tôt que vous le pourrez? Nous avons besoin de vous deux ici.''

''Je refuse.'' Répondit immédiatement Verde.

''Je ne le ferais pas sans argent.'' Répondit Mammon.

Gokudera se retourna vers son boss. Tsuna acquiesça, lui donnant un message silencieux.

Gokudera se retourna et dit d'une voix tentante aux deux. ''Même si c'est à propos de vous enlever votre malédiction?'' Ça surpris tous les Arcobaleno. Lever la malédiction? Ces personnes connaissaient la Malédiction des Arcobaleno? Cela voulait dire qu'ils savaient comment la briser? Gokudera continua. ''Nous vous donnons une heure. Venez pour en savoir plus.''

Gokudera coupa immédiatement les appels avant que les deux n'essayent de le questionner.

Tsuna soupira, désappointé une fois de plus. ''Je voulais surprendre tout le monde mais à cause de ces deux-là nous n'avons pas eu d'autre choix que de tout gâcher.''

Yamamoto ria et alla vers Tsuna pour lui remonter le moral. ''Maa maa ne sois pas comme ça, c'est bon si ils savent.''

''C'est vrai Sawada.'' Ryohei alla près de lui. ''Ça fonctionnera parfaitement et je suis sûr que ces deux-là vont venir à l'EXTRÊME!''

Tsuna leur sourit à tous les deux. ''Merci Yamamoto, Onii-san.''

''Hoy kora.'' Ils firent tous face à Colonnello. ''Vous êtes sérieux à propos de ça, kora?'' Questionna Colonnello, de l'étonnement et du choc dans son ton.

Tsuna sourit et lui répondit. ''Oui. Ce sera mon remerciement pour nous avoir aidé contre la Flamme Éclipse. Je voulais que ça soit une surprise mais tout est gâché. Nous avons besoin que ces deux-la viennent si ils veulent lever leur malédiction.''

''Mais comment sais-tu comment lever la malédiction?'' Demanda Aria curieuse.

Tsuna regarda Reborn, comme si il lui disait une réponse silencieuse. Reborn compris, il essaya de le dire immédiatement.

''Est-ce que tu dis que…'' Reborn s'arrêta, quelque part il ne pouvait pas croire que ça allait devenir vrai. Tsuna acquiesça. ''Nous avons été capable de le faire avant alors pourquoi pas maintenant? Tout a été préparé alors nous avons juste à attendre que tous les Arcobaleno n'arrive ainsi que nos estimés assistants.''

''Avant?'' Questionna Fon. Il regarda son neveux, il pouvait dire qu'il savait de quoi il parlait. ''Kyoya, pourrais-tu tout me dire maintenant?''

Hibari lui jeta un coup d'oeil pendant une seconde et détourna le regard. ''Demande à l'Omnivore.''

''Kufufufu ne sois pas comme ça avec ton oncle infantile, l'Alouette, quel enfant avec de mauvaises manières tu peux être.'' Taquina Mukuro ce qui irrita Hibari et en une seconde, les deux se combattirent comme si il n'y avait pas de lendemain.

''Vous n'allez pas arrêter ces deux-là?'' Leur demanda Lal.

''Ne vous en faites pas, ils s'ennuient juste et ont décidés de perdre leur temps l'un avec l'autre.'' Dit Lambo, il était maintenant sur l'épaule de Ryohei.

Chrome acquiesça, d'accord avec la déclaration de Lambo. Ils décidèrent tous de discuter alors qu'ils attendaient.

* * *

Presque une heure après, Verde et Viper/Mammon arrivèrent au lieu de rencontre.

''Oh, bien vous êtes là tous les deux.'' Dit Tsuna après sa discussion avec Reborn et Aria.

Verde ajusta ses lunettes et commença à demander. ''Maintenant que nous sommes là, ça vous dérangerais de me dire comment vous allez lever notre malédiction?''

''Maa maa tu le découvriras bientôt.'' Dit Yamamoto. Tsuna se leva et se tourna sur le côté. ''Vous êtes finalement arrivé aussi. Je vous remercie d'être venu Talbot-san.''

Un vieil homme apparut des buissons, portant quelque chose dans les bras et ricanant.

''Ce n'est rien. Pour penser que des personnes comme vous existent, je ferais volontiers le travail et j'ai parfaitement réussi.'' Répondit Talbot à ses salutations.

De l'autre côté, les Vindice apparurent aussi avec Bermuda sur l'épaule de Jaeger.

'' **Hmmm on dirait que tout est prêt, correct?** '' Questionna Bermuda.

Tsuna lui fit face avec sérieux, il acquiesça. ''Mais vous êtes sûr de votre décision? Vous ne pourrez plus revenir en arrière si vous acceptez cette offre.'' Il voulait être sûr qu'ils étaient prêts pour la conséquence.

'' **En même temps tu ne pourras jamais leur enlever la malédiction sans nous. Ne t'inquiètes pas Tsunayoshi, nous avons pris notre décision et ce sera notre façon de nous venger de lui.** '' Assura Bermuda en même temps sérieux pour la réponse.

Tsuna ferma les yeux, même si ça lui faisait mal, il acceptait leur décision. Jaeger alla vers lui et lui donna un attaché case.

'' **Prends-ça Tsunayoshi, ouvre-le une fois que nous aurons fini.** '' Lui dit Bermuda.

Tsunayoshi hésita au début mais ensuite l'accepta. ''Faites attention.'' Furent les mots d'adieux de Tsuna pour eux alors qu'ils hochaient la tête en remerciement.

''Attendez.''

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Reborn avec une expression interrogative.

Reborn sourit d'un air satisfait. ''La dernière fois que nous avons parlé, vous aviez demandez si vous auriez le procès des Arcobaleno, n'est-ce pas?''

Tsuna et les Gardiens se regardèrent les uns les autres puis acquiescèrent.

''Nous l'avons fait.'' Dit Gokudera, confirmant qu'ils l'avaient fait.

Le sourire satisfait de Reborn devint un sourire. Colonnello sut immédiatement à quoi pensait Reborn et sourit, aimant l'idée. Fon soupira et sourit, acceptant silencieusement. Mammon ne réagit pas beaucoup mais agréa. Verde ajusta à nouveau ces lunettes, en accord. Aria sourit brillamment, elle aussi d'accord. Skull fut le seul à ne pas savoir à quoi ils pensaient.

''Donc vous pouvez les prendre.'' Leur dit Reborn, ce qui les surpris.

''M-Mais Reborn tu e-es sûr? Je veux dire, nous n'avons pas eu d'épreuve et-'' Tsuna fut coupé quand Colonnello parla.

''Vous m'avez déjà montré votre force, kora, au Conflit des Anneaux. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous étiez aussi fort et que tu puisses te battre comme Reborn ici présent, kora. Je n'ai aucun problème à te donner mon sceau, kora.''

Lui dit Colonnello avec une grande satisfaction et Lal sourit à cela.

Fon fut le prochain à parler. ''Je suis d'accord avec Colonnello, Tsunayoshi. J'ai aussi trouvé la chose que je cherchais alors je penses qu'il n'y a pas besoin de telles épreuves.''

Mammon soupira. ''Yare yare, normalement je ne ferais pas ça sans que l'argent ne soit impliqué mais… j'ai moi aussi vu la vérité sur vous alors je vais faire une exception.''

Verde fut le prochain à parler. ''Je ne vous ai jamais rencontré ou parlé mais je peux vous confier mon sceau. Je serais aussi plus qu'heureux si vous pouviez m'aider avec quelques une de mes expériences.''

Tsuna eut une goutte de sueur derrière la tête tandis que Lambo cria immédiatement ses protestations. ''Comme si j'allais te laisser faire, espèce de fou de corps mort!''

Aria rigola à cette vue et tout le monde se tourna vers elle. Elle parla. ''Te parler il y a quelques minutes était amusant. Je peux voir à quel point tu acceptes tout le monde et tu fais des choses sans rien avoir en échange, juste comme ce qui se passait juste à l'instant… c'est pourquoi moi aussi je serais heureuse de te donner mon sceau Tsunayoshi-kun.''

''Aria-san.'' Tsuna était touché par les mots de tous les Arcobaleno.

Skull compris finalement ce à quoi ils pensaient, il s'éclaircit la gorge et parla.''Vongola… je ne sais pas ce qui fait que tout le monde soit d'accord pour ça mais… j'ai pu voir votre force écrasante alors moi aussi je t'accepte. Vous feriez mieux d'être reconnaissant envers quelqu'un comme moi.'' Souligna-t-il.

Tsuna sourit à ça pendant que Reborn disait d'un ton de réalité. ''Bien sûr qu'il est plus fort que toi. TU es notre laquais après tout.''

Skull fut frappé et Colonnello ria alors qu'il était d'accord avec ça. Reborn se tourna vers Tsuna.

''Porte ton Anneau Tsuna, nous allons vous donner nos sceaux, en remerciement.'' Lui dit Reborn.

Tsuna sourit, le remerciant. Il mit son Anneau Vongola et le pointa vers eux. Les tétines de tout le monde commencèrent à briller alors qu'ils allaient tous vers l'anneau. C'était une belle vue comme si un Arc-en-ciel s'était vraiment formé avec leurs tétines et l'Anneau.

Tous les Anneaux Vongola brillaient, recevant les sceaux aussi et bientôt, une lumière étincelante sortie de ses derniers. Un signe qu'ils avaient complétés les sceau des Arcobaleno.

Après que ce fut fait, les Anneaux Vongola commencèrent à briller, ce qu'ils trouvèrent intriguant. Bientôt une voix inattendue se fit entendre.

''Tu mérites vraiment d'hériter de ma volonté, Vongola Decimo.''

Ils regardèrent tous la personne qui avait parlé et une Flamme de Dernière Volonté de Ciel apparue devant eux.

''C-C'est-'' Dit Tsuna étonné, car il savait qui était cette personne qui apparaissait devant eux.

La personne apparut, il portait des gants avec le chiffre numérique romain un et une Flamme de Dernière Volonté sur ses mains et son front. C'était le boss de la première génération et le fondateur de la Vongola Famiglia, Vongola Primo.

''V-Vongola Primo!'' Gokudera ne put s'empêcher d'exprimer son choc en le voyant.

Tout le monde était aussi surpris. D'où venait-il? Comment s'était-il montré à eux? Et le plus important, pourquoi était-il ici!?

''A-Aria-san avez-vous appelé la volonté du Vongola Primo de nos Anneaux?'' Demanda Tsuna à Aria. Il était vraiment surpris car il ne s'attendait pas qu'il sorte. Aria se tourna vers lui et répondit.

''N-non je n'ai appelé personne Tsunayoshi-kun.''

''Personne ne m'a appelé Vongola Decimo. Je suis apparu par ma propre volonté.'' Les informa le Vongola Primo, ce qui surpris Tsuna et ses Gardiens.

Talbot ne put s'empêcher de rigoler. ''Ça fait longtemps Vongola Primo. Je ne pensais pas te revoir.''

Le Vongola Primo se tourna vers Talbot et sourit. ''De même mon ami.'' Il leur fit face. ''J'apparais devant vous pour une raison, Vongola Decimo et ses Gardiens.''

Ils ne purent s'empêcher d'être sérieux. Le Vongola Primo leur sourit alors qu'il les informait du pourquoi il était apparu devant eux.

''Vongola Decimo et sa Famiglia, j'aimerais que vous héritiez de notre volonté. Je suis sûr que vous savez tous très bien ce que c'est, correct?''

Ils acquiescèrent tous.

''Pour être un Groupe d'Autodéfense.'' Dit Chrome alors qu'elle lui répondait. Le Vongola Primo acquiesça. ''C'est cela… Pour atteindre cette volonté, je vais vous attribuer le vrai pouvoir de ces anneaux.''

''Vous voulez dire la Véritable apparence des Anneaux Vongola?'' Demanda surpris Yamamoto au Vongola Primo, qui acquiesça.

''Kufufufu alors vous nous demandez de vous montrer notre résolution, n'est-ce pas?'' Questionna Mukuro, intéressé par ce qu'il préparait.

Une autre voix se fit entendre qui était familière à Tsuna et ses Gardiens.

''Il n'y a pas besoin de ses tests. Nous avons déjà pu voir votre résolution à travers les Anneaux Vongola.''

Une Flamme de Dernière Volonté de la Tempête apparue juste derrière et à droite du Primo. Le Gardien de la Tempête de la Première Génération apparut devant eux.

''G.'' Appela Gokudera.

G sourit d'un air satisfait. ''Gokudera Hayato, Gardien de la Tempête du Vongola Decimo. Le lien entre toi et ton Boss est déjà incassable, personne ne pourra jamais le briser. C'est un spectacle merveilleux que tu ne donnes la priorité pas seulement au boss mais aussi à toute la Famiglia. Ta détermination à protéger chacun d'entre eux est merveilleuse, tu conviens très bien comme Gardien de la Tempête.''

Gokudera sourit en retour. Il était réellement heureux de ses mots venant de lui.

"Yamamoto Takeshi"

Une autre voix étrangère parla qui fut reconnue par Yamamoto et les autres. A gauche du Vongola Primo, une Flamme de Dernière Volonté de la Pluie arrivait. La personne leur apparue et c'était le Gardien de la Pluie de la Première Génération, Asari Ugetsu.

''Je suis heureux de finalement te rencontrer Gardien de la Pluie du Vongola Decimo, Yamamoto Takeshi.'' Dit Asari avec un sourire. Yamamoto ne put s'empêcher de sourire en retour aussi. ''Moi aussi Asari Ugetsu.''

Asari acquiesça. ''Yamamoto Takeshi, j'ai moi aussi vu ta détermination avec l'Anneau. Ta forte volonté à protéger tes amis et ta famille. Une véritable Pluie qui efface la tristesse et réconforte la Famiglia au besoin.'' Yamamoto lui donna un grand sourire, très flatté par ses mots.

Une Flamme de Dernière Volonté du Soleil apparue près de Asari Ugetsu. La personne qui apparue était le Gardien du Soleil de la Première Génération, Knuckle.

''Bonjour tout le monde, je suis Knuckle, le Gardien du Soleil du Vongola Primo. Sasagawa Ryohei, Gardien du Soleil du Vongola Decimo.'' Ryohei fit un pas en avant. ''Q-qu-qu'est-ce que c'est?''

Knuckle sourit. ''J'ai moi aussi vu ta détermination Sasagawa Ryohei. Tu es le Soleil qui n'a peur de rien et qui brille pour la Famiglia et pour les protéger de n'importe quels éléments et dangers. Je suis véritablement impressionné par ta brillante résolution.''

Ryohei était tellement heureux qu'il ne put s'empêcher de hurler plus fort que son volume habituel. ''JE SUIS TELLEMENT HEUREUX A L'EXTRÊME, KNCKLE!''

Knuckle ne put s'empêcher de rire. ''Moi aussi à l'Extrême.''

G se couvrit les oreilles à l'intensité de Ryohei alors que Asari riait et que le Primo souriait pour eux.

Une autre Flamme de Dernière Volonté apparut près de G. c'était une Flamme de Dernière Volonté de la Foudre. La personne qui apparut devant eux était le Gardien de la Foudre de la Première Génération, Lampo.

''Hmm, Gardien de la Foudre du Vongola Decimo est un morveux, en plus un enfant?'' Soupira Lampo. ''Vous devez vous moquer de moi.'' L'entente du mot 'enfant' énerva Lambo mais une idée lui vint à l'esprit et se vengea. ''Ah Tsuna-nii c'est un BROCOLI!'' Cria Lambo en pointant Lampo.

Tsuna tressaillit, Hibari fredonna, Chrome détourna les yeux, Mukuro ricana, Gokudera toussota et Yamamoto se figea. Il semblerait que seul Ryohei n'avait pas entendu alors que les autres eurent une goutte de sueur derrière la tête. Une veine de colère apparue sur la tête de Lampo et cria de colère.

''JE NE VEUX PAS ENTENDRE CELA DE TOI GAMIN DE VACHE!''

''Lampo calme-toi, c'est juste un enfant.'' Dit le Vongola Primo alors qu'il essayait de calmer sa Gardien de la Foudre. Lambo rétorqua. ''NE M'APPELLE PAS UN ENFANT!''

Tsuna alla vers son plus jeune Gardien et lui tapota la tête. ''Là là, Lambo ne soit pas si en colère.'' Dit Tsuna, essayant de calmer son Gardien de la Foudre.

Lampo détourna le regarde mais parla. ''Un gamin comme toi peux avoir une forte détermination que je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir avoir.'' Lambo qui entendit le mot 'gamin' voulut crier à nouveau mais voyant le sérieux de Lampo, quelque chose le retint et le laissa continuer. ''Tu as une forte volonté de protéger ceux qui te sont chers. Tu prends le danger pour les protéger, comme un Gardien de la Foudre devrait le faire… Un paratonnerre pour protéger la famiglia.''

Lambo ne put s'empêcher de sourire. ''Bien sûr que je le suis! Je suis le grand Lambo-sama, celui qui protège Tsuna-nii de n'importe quelles menaces.'' Déclara-t-il à lui-même.

D'autres Flammes de Dernière Volonté apparurent, cette fois, il y en eu deux. Une d'elle était une Flamme du Nuage et l'autre était une Flamme du Brouillard. Les deux apparitions se montrèrent, la Flamme du Nuage révéla le Gardien du Nuage de la Première Génération, Alaude et la Flamme du Brouillard, le Gardien de la Brume de la Première Génération, Daemon Spade.

''Oya oya, si ce n'est pas Daemon Spade… Kufufufu.'' Dit Mukuro.

Daemon ne put s'empêcher de sourire. ''Ravi de te revoir, Rokudo Mukuro.'' Il fit ensuite face à Chrome. ''Est-ce l'autre Gardien de la Brume? Chrome Dokuro, n'est-ce pas?''

Chrome acquiesça en réponse. Daemon ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu plus.

''Vous êtes tous les deux vraiment surprenants. Deux Brumes qui ont la volonté de protéger leur lumière, leur Ciel et Boss. Tout deux vous ferez tout ce qu'il faut pour protéger votre Ciel, créant des mensonge en ne montrant que la vérité à votre lumière et à votre famille. De grand détenteurs de Brouillard en effet.'' Dit Daemon, il n'y avait pas de mensonges cachés sous ses mots.

Mukuro ricana alors que Chrome souriait, aimant sa déclaration à propos d'eux.

Alaude observa le Gardien du Nuage du Vongola Decimo, Hibari Kyoya. Les yeux d'Hibari étaient fermés et n'en attendait pas beaucoup. Alaude continua de l'observer.

''Alaude.'' Appela le Vongola Primo, demandant quelque chose, ce qui fit souffler Alaude.

''Gardien du Nuage du Vongola Decimo, Hibari Kyoya.'' Appela Alaude, ce qui fit qu'Hibari ouvrit les yeux pour lui faire face. Il continua. ''Même en restant distant des personnes qui t'entoure, tu es toujours capable de t'adapter et d'être utile pour protéger ceux qui sont supposés être protégés… Tu es en effet approprié pour devenir un Nuage.''

Hibari sourit d'un air satisfait, aimant ses mots. Il le regarda. ''Alors je peux te mordre à mort, n'est-ce pas?''

Ryohei et Yamamoto réagirent immédiatement, essayant de l'arrêter.

''Hoy Hibari NE FAIT PAS ÇA A L'EXTRÊME!''

''Hi-Hibari calme-toi okay, okay.'' Dit Yamamoto, agitant ses mains pour l'arrêter.

Alaude détourna le regard. Vongola Primo sourit à son Gardien du Nuage puis fit face au Ciel.

''Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi.'' Appela le Primo.

Tsuna se tourna directement vers lui, il se mit en mode boss sans qu'il ne le remarque. Reborn trouva cela merveilleux.

''J'ai vu ton état Sans Vie à travers tes souvenirs à partir de l'Anneau. J'ai ressenti toutes tes émotions et ta volonté à la fois aussi. De tes jours Sans Vie, pas une seule fois tu n'as gardé de rancune contre ceux qui t'ont insultés et blessés. Tu as combattu mais aucun n'a jamais pensé que tu te souciais d'eux. Le jour où ton frère jumeau t'a blessé, tu as seulement montré de la pitié et de la tristesse. Tu avais une forte résolution de le sauver, de le sauver de la Flamme Éclipse… Tu as gardé la vérité et tu t'es soucié de ceux à qui tu tiens plus que quiconque.''

Tsuna sourit. "Merci… Giotto-san"

Le Vongola Primo qui était Giotto sourit.

Toute la Première Génération parla à l'unisson. ''Acceptez notre Volonté et donc votre héritage, Vongola Decimo et ses Gardiens.''

Tous brillèrent de leur couleur respective en même temps, leurs Anneaux Vongola brillèrent. C'est à ce moment-là que les Flammes des Anneaux apparurent, comme si elles commençaient à changer. Tout le monde trouva cela incroyable car toutes les Flammes était à l'unisson. Les Anneaux leur furent bientôt révélés. C'était la vrai Forme des Anneaux Vongola. La Première Génération disparue après cela.

Tout devint silencieux alors qu'ils regardaient nostalgique la forme des Vrais Anneaux Vongola. Les Anneaux avaient été détruits par Enma dans leur monde mais maintenant ça n'arriverait pas ici vu qu'ils avaient terminés ce conflit bien avant que ça n'arrive.

Tsuna se tourna vers chacun de ses Gardiens et Amis. Ils souriaient tous alors qu'ils regardaient la Véritable Forme des Anneaux Vongola et firent face à leur Ciel. Ils se tournèrent ensuite vers les Arcobaleno, les Vindice et Talbot.

''Bien, nous commençons?'' Demanda Tsuna.

Ils acquiescèrent tous, excités que finalement, la malédiction qu'ils avaient soit levée.

* * *

Rapidement, l'objet sphérique fut au centre et Talbot leur dit quoi faire.

''Chacun de vous, mettez vos flammes et donnez tout à l'intérieur de la sphère.''

Ils relâchèrent tous leurs flammes et mirent tout dans la sphère. Tout le monde incluant les Arcobaleno donnaient leur flammes à la sphère. Ceux qui donnaient le plus leur flammes étaient Tsuna et ses Gardiens. Ils donneraient tout jusqu'à ce qu'ils réussissent à lever la malédiction et qu'ils mettent tout les pouvoirs des Tétines à l'intérieur de la sphère avec les Vendicare.

Les autres pensaient qu'ils allaient finalement être capable de revenir à leur corps d'origine mais...

''Pourquoi est-ce que nous sommes toujours des bébés!?'' Cria Skull.

Ils regardèrent tous la seule personne qui avait grandi et c'était Lal Mirch.

''Mais je suis revenu à la normal, pourquoi pas eux?'' Demanda ensuite Lal. Tsuna répondit. ''Et bien nous avons en effet réussit à lever la malédiction mais vous devez grandir à nouveau pour revenir à vos corps originaux.''

''Grandir?'' Répéta Colonnello choqué. Verde étudia attentivement Lal qui hochait la tête en accord. ''Ça pourrait être le cas, vu que de nous tous, Lal est la seule qui avait une moitié de la malédiction.''

Colonnello qui l'entendu, soupira de soulagement. ''C'est une bonne nouvelle, n'est-ce pas Lal, kora?''

Lal sourit et acquiesça, d'accord avec lui.

''J'ENTENDS A L'EXTRÊME LES CLOCHES! EST-CE L'HEURE DU MARIAGE!?'' Cria Ryohei qui fit gagner aux deux un rougissement au soudain mot 'Mariage'.

Aria continua à regarder la situation, soulagé et rempli de joie venant d'elle. C'est à ce moment que quelqu'un lui tapa l'épaule et qu'elle se tourna vers cette personne, c'était Yamamoto qui avait un sourire sur les lèvres.

Son sourire s'agrandit. ''Maintenant que tu ne mourras pas plus tôt que tu ne le penses, Aria-san. Assure-toi de prendre soin de ton futur enfant.''

Les larmes d'Aria coulèrent finalement alors qu'elle souriait vraiment de joie.

''Mer-merci tellement tout le monde.'' Leur dit Aria alors qu'elle pleurait de joie.

Ils sourièrent tous, content que quelque part, ils aient pu aider l'Arcobaleno du Ciel à propos de ce mal qui aurait rapidement pris sa vie.

''Maintenant que nous avons fini, je pars.'' Dit Hibari alors qu'il se retournait et partait. Fon regarda Hibari partir un moment puis se tourna vers Tsuna et sourit. ''Merci de nous avoir aidé à lever la malédiction. Si jamais vous avez besoin de moi, appelez-moi et je serais là pour vous.''

Tsuna fut choqué au début puis lui donna un petit sourire. ''De rien Fon mais je penses qu'il n'y a pas besoin de faire une telle chose. Pour savoir pourquoi, s'il-te-plaît va voir Hibari-san. Il y a quelque chose d'important que tu devrais savoir et … dis-lui que je lui permets de le dire.''

''Tsunayoshi?'' Questionna Fon mais Tsuna ne lui répondit pas. Cela le rendit déterminé et il acquiesça. Il partit rapidement, pour rattraper son neveu Hibari Kyoya.

Reborn murmura à Tsuna. ''Es-tu sûr?'' Tsuna acquiesça. ''Il fait partit de la famille d'Hibari-san, ce qui m'a surpris. Il a le droit de savoir à propos de lui.''

Reborn acquiesça, acceptant sa décision.

''Ça vous dis de nous en faire part aussi?'' Demanda Mammon.

''Kufufufu aucune chance.'' Dit Mukuro avec un sourire, ce qui irrita un peu Mammon.

Chrome regarda Mukuro. ''Mukuro-sama ne taquinez plus Viper où il pourrait se déchaîner.''

Son ton était normal, on ne pouvait pas dire si elle le taquinait aussi ou non.

Mammon était maintenant irrité.

''Ils le font consciemment… n'est-ce pas?'' Dit Gokudera alors qu'il regardait les trois utilisateurs de Brouillard. Yamamoto ria. ''Qu'est-ce nous attendions? Mukuro aime taquiner Mammon, peu importe quoi.''

''Ils sont si proches?'' Demanda Reborn, déjà amusé de ce qu'il avait découvert à propos d'eux. Ryohei répondit bruyamment. ''Bien sûr qu'ils le sont à l'EXTRÊME Reborn!''

Colonnello ria un peu. ''Tu sembles énergique Sasagawa Ryohei, kora.'' Ryohei lui fit face dans un grand esprit chaud et intense. ''Bien sûr que je le suis Maître Colonnello, maintenant que votre Malédiction est levée et une fois que vous serez redevenu normal, j'aimerais avoir un match avec vous!''

Maintenant tout le monde avait un regard intrigué.

''Maître?'' Demanda Lal, confuse par ce qu'il avait dit. Ryohei se tourna vers Tsuna avec sérieux. ''Sawada s'il-te-plaît, permets-moi de leur dire pour nous. Je vais le dire pour toi.''

''Tu le peux?'' Demanda Gokudera.

''Tu le peux?'' Répéta Lambo qui se tenait maintenant près de Gokudera.

Ryohei cria vers eux. ''Est-ce que tu m'insultes Tête de Poulpe!?''

''Je te demande Tête de Gazon!'' Cria en retour Gokudera et les deux se regardèrent l'un, l'autre.

Yamamoto alla entre eux en essayant de les calmer. Tsuna soupira, même si il avait accepté de les laisser savoir et rapidement, ils en parleraient tous. Ils furent tous choqués par la découverte. Verde était celui qui posait le plus de questions sur comment tout était arrivé et ainsi de suite.

Après une longue explication, ils avaient tous acceptés et les avaient acceptés. Le lien entre eux et maintenant les ex-Arcobaleno devint nouveau et puissant. Tsuna alla vers Talbot qui attendait de loin et le remercia pour toute son aide avec Reborn sur l'épaule. Les autres remercièrent aussi Talbot ce qu'il accepta avec joie et partit.

* * *

Rapidement les autres partirent, laissant seulement Reborn avec eux. Ils décidèrent d'aller au collège Namimori pour voir Fon et Hibari. Ils allèrent tous à la Salle du Comité et ne trouvèrent personne. Ils décidèrent alors de vérifier sur le toit de l'école et finalement, ils trouvèrent les deux.

Fon était toujours choqué alors qu'Hibari était silencieux à sa place. Ils approchèrent tous silencieusement des deux. Reborn fut celui qui parla.

''As-tu tout entendu Fon?'' Questionna Reborn.

Fon les regarda encore choqué alors que ses yeux étaient toujours grand ouvert. Il respira finalement profondément de multiples fois pour se calmer avant de lui répondre.

''Oui, j'ai tout entendu. Je n'ai jamais pensé que mon seul neveu soit déjà mort.'' Dit Fon étonné et d'un ton désespéré. Il regarda Hibari. ''Tu n'es pas mon neveu mais son lui alter ego, correct?''

''Hn et pas ton neveu.'' Le corrigea Hibari, se rapportant à son monde.

Fon lui donna un sourire douloureux. ''Je vois… je sais finalement qu'il est mort… toutefois… peux-tu toujours être mon neveu? Tu n'es peut-être pas mon vrai neveu ou je ne suis peut être pas ton oncle dans ton monde… mais… je ne pourrais jamais te voir autrement que comme mon neveu… est-ce que ça te va… Kyoya?''

Les yeux d'Hibari s'agrandirent un peu, ne s'attendant pas du tout à ça. Mukuro trouva cela amusant, voir le regard surpris de l'Alouette était quelque chose qu'il ne regretterait jamais de voir.

Ils entendirent Hibird chanter, c'était l'Hymne du collège Namimori. Hibari leva les yeux pour voir Hibird un moment puis le regarda. Il lui répondit. ''Bien.'' Fon sourit de joie à sa réponse. ''Merci Kyoya… je dois partir maintenant… jusqu'à la prochaine fois tout le monde, Kyoya.''

Fon sauta puis partit. Ils regardaient tous là où il venait juste de disparaître pendant un moment avant que Tsuna ne parle.

''Il a besoin de temps pour guérir de la vérité… n'est-ce pas…?'' Dit Tsuna, inquiet pour Fon. Reborn acquiesça. ''Hibari Kyoya est la seule famille qui lui reste de sa Famille. De penser qu'il était déjà mort est quelque chose qui lui brise le cœur.'' Il regarda Tsuna avec un sourire rassurant. ''Mais ne t'en fais pas, Fon est fort, il ira bien.''

Tsuna sourit, le sachant.

''Boss l'attaché case.'' Rappela Chrome alors que Ryohei la portait. Tsuna et les autres décidèrent finalement de l'ouvrir. Quand ils le firent, ils ne virent que quelques papiers comme des dossiers importants. Gokudera, Tsunayoshi et Reborn les examinèrent attentivement jusqu'à ce que ça se confirme.

''Juudaime, ses papiers vous donne tout ce qu'ont les Vindice, y compris la position.'' Dit Gokudera surpris.

''At-attend, ça veux dire que…'' Tsuna s'arrêta alors que Reborn terminait. ''Tu deviendras le boss des Vindice et tu détiendras toute son autorité Tsuna.''

Tsunayoshi pâlit. ''I-Impossible, je ne me suis jamais attendu à ce que cela arrive.''

Yamamoto ria et encouragea Tsuna. ''Ne t'en fais Tsuna, nous pouvons le faire. Je veux dire Ieyuji va devenir le Boss des Vongola et tu vas devenir le Boss de Vendicare.'' Tsuna lui lança un regard flagrant. ''Tu oublies quelque chose là.''

''A propos de ça…'' Ils se tournèrent tous vers Reborn. Il continua. ''Sawada Tsunayoshi, les Vongola ont finalement décidés que tu hériterais de la position de prochain boss.''

Les yeux de Tsuna s'élargirent et il cria de surprise.

"HEINNNNN!?"

''P-pour de vrai Reborn-san!?'' Demanda Gokudera grandement ravi d'entendre des nouvelles aussi merveilleuses.

Mukuro ricana, pensant que c'était une réponse évidente. Chrome sourit, pensant la même chose.

''Hourra!'' Cria Lambo de joie. Ryohei hurla un 'EXTRÊME' tandis qu'Hibari lui donnait un petit sourire.

''Q-quo-Pourquoi? C-C'était supposé être Yuji-kun, p-pas moi!'' Dit Tsuna en bégayant, ne croyant toujours pas ce qu'il avait entendu. Reborn répondit. ''C'était la décision du Nono et de ton père… ainsi que celle de Baka Yuji.''

''Hein?'' Tsuna trouva cela intriguant.

Reborn décida de leur dire ce qui était arrivé avant que lui et le Nono ne quitte le Japon.

 **Flashback**

'' _Devenir le Boss du CEDEF!?'' Timoteo était surpris d'entendre ça de Ieyuji._

 _Ieyuji acquiesça. ''Je veux être quelqu'un qui pourra aider Tsu-kun de n'importe quoi. Ce sera aussi ma façon de souffrir et de payer pour mon crime pour lui.''_

 _''Que veux tu dire Ieyuji-kun?'' Questionna Timoteo._

 _Ieyuji regarda Reborn, comme s'il lui disait quelque chose qu'il comprenait complètement et abaissa son féroda. Il se retourna vers son grand-père et leur dit tout à propos de Tsuna et des autres, ce qui le surpris._

 _Timoteo demanda à Reborn si c'était vrai et Reborn répondit que oui. Timoteo ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il avait entendu. Tsunayoshi-kun était mort mais son lui alternatif était venu ici, utilisant le corps mort de son lui alternatif et vivait ici. Timoteo au début ne pouvait accepter une telle vérité mais à la fin, il le fit._

 _Timoteo accepta sa proposition et avait besoin que Iemitsu apprenne la vérité, Ieyuji n'y trouva aucun problème et acquiesça. Reborn se tenait la et écoutait la conversation des deux autres._

 **Fin du Flashback**

Tsuna était choqué quand il entendit tout.

''Pour de vrai? Yuji-kun à dit ça?'' Dit Tsuna, ne pouvant pas croire tout ce qu'il avait entendu. Reborn acquiesça. ''Oui il l'a fait. Nono à tout dit à Iemitsu ce qui l'a aussi choqué. Il a immédiatement appelé Nana pour connaître la vérité et c'était vrai. Il était aussi choqué qu'elle sache déjà son réel job.''

''C'est naturel vu que nous lui avons tout dit.'' Dit Gokudera d'un ton évident.

Tsuna resta silencieux, réfléchissant à ce qu'il devrait faire.

''Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Tsuna-nii? N'es-tu pas heureux?'' Lui demanda Lambo.

''Bien sûr que je ne suis pas heureux, je veux dire… je ne veux pas redevenir un boss de la mafia.'' Dit Tsuna semblant… déprimé. Reborn haussa un sourcil. ''Tu as déjà été un boss de la mafia et tu ne veux pas le redevenir? Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ça?''

''Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ça?'' Répéta Tsuna et leur montrant lentement son expression déprimante. ''LA PAPERASSE REBORN, LA PAPERASSE!''

Ils restèrent tous silencieux alors qu'ils enregistraient son explosion jusqu'à ce qu'ils comprennent.

"Oh"

''Les papiers arrives, les papiers attendent… papiers… papiers… GWAAAAAA JE NE VEUX PAS TOMBER DANS CET ENFER A NOUVEAU!'' Cria bruyamment Tsuna.

''Ça n'aide pas, vu que c'est le travail du boss.'' Dit Reborn, évidemment c'était la vérité.

''C'est pourquoi je ne voulait pas devenir un boss Reborn!'' Dit Tsuna alors qu'il explosait en sanglots.

Gokudera et les autres paniquèrent (excepté Mukuro et Hibari) et essayèrent de lui remonter le moral.

''Ne vous en faites pas Juudaime, je vais vous aider avec votre paperasse.''

''C'est vrai Tsuna, nous sommes là pour toi.''

''Je pourrais t'amener autant de gâteau que tu le souhaites Tsuna-nii, je partagerais quelques unes de mes sucreries avec toi aussi.''

''N'aie pas peur Sawada, je suis sûr que tu peux EXTRÊMEMENT le faire!''

Tsuna les regarda, les yeux larmoyants mais cachaient un danger. ''Votre assurance me fait trembler à ce propos, ça fini toujours que d'un côté!''

Ils ressentirent un frisson, ressentant maintenant l'aura noir de Tsuna dirigé vers eux.

Reborn sourit. ''C'est finalement décidé alors tu n'as pas le choix Tsuna. Aussi je suis ici pour te dire que je vais être ton tuteur.''

''Mon tuteur?'' Demanda Tsuna, il eut un sentiment de nostalgie qui se montra après avoir entendu les mots de Reborn.

''C'est vrai Tsuna alors prépare-toi, surtout que tu ne vas pas juste diriger les Vongola mais aussi Vendicare.'' Dit Reborn, un sourire démoniaque se montrait déjà.

Tsuna tremblait maintenant de peur, encore plus d'enfer allait arriver. Non seulement il n'aura pas qu'un enfer auquel il fera bientôt face, pas comme dans son monde mais deux maintenant vu que Vendicare s'est ajouté à son futur. Une autre raison était à cause de Reborn. Il semblerait qu'il n'avait toujours pas surmonté sa peur de Reborn. Après tant de frustrations, il se reprit finalement alors qu'il hurlait.

''DONNER MOI UNE PAUSE!''

* * *

Plus tard, Reborn fut accueilli par tout le monde et cette fois, il restait dans la chambre de Tsuna. Il informa Ieyuji qu'il avait été accepté comme nouveau candidat pour devenir le prochain boss du CEDEF ce qui le rendit heureux. Tsuna décida d'avoir un mot avec Ieyuji à propos de ce sujet, seul.

''Non, je me suis finalement décidé et tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis Tsu-kun.'' Dit Ieyuji. Les deux frères parlaient maintenant dans la chambre de Ieyuji.

''Es-tu sûr de ta décision Yuji-kun? Prendre la position du chef du CEDEF veut aussi dire être en grand danger, plus que moi. Tu ne pourras pas échapper aux combats qui arriveront et tu ne feras rien d'autre que te battre pour le bien des Vongola.'' Raisonna Tsuna.

Ieyuji acquiesça. ''Je sais ça. Reborn m'a aussi informé de ça mais je pense que c'est plus bénéfique pour moi pour m'acquitter de mon péché.''

''Yuji-kun je-'' Tsuna fut coupé par son jeune frère.

''S'il-te-plaît, laisse-moi m'acquitter de mon péché. Je sais que tu m'as pardonné et je sais que ce n'est pas moi qui ai tué mon vrai frère mais… ça ne changera pas le fait qu'il est mort par mes mains et ma faiblesse, pour ne pas avoir remarqué la Flamme Éclipse après tout.'' Ieyuji donna un regard déterminé à Tsuna ce qui le surpris. ''C'est pourquoi laisse-moi faire ça Tsu-kun, je n'échouerai jamais, je ferais tout ce que je peux pour t'aider et te protéger, comme ton frère et ton jumeau.''

Tsuna était sans voix alors qu'il écoutait son jumeau. Il semblait qu'il avait réfléchi à cette décision plus d'une centaine de fois et s'était finalement décidé sans aucune question. Tsuna pouvait finalement voir la résolution de son frère, c'était quelque chose qu'il souhaitait voir. Ces yeux pleins de détermination. Sachant ça, il ne pouvait plus argumenter contre son frère jumeau pour qu'il change d'avis.

''Bien, je vais prendre la position de boss comme ils le souhaitent…'' Ieyuji sourit quand il l'entendit et Tsuna ajouta quelque chose qui le surpris. ''Mais, tu devras toujours revenir à mes côtés. Devient fort Yuji-kun et vit sans regrets.''

Ieyuji sourit aux mots de son frère et acquiesça. ''Complètement d'accord Tsu-kun.''

* * *

Le lendemain à l'école, Tsuna décida de sécher les cours pendant un moment alors qu'il était seul sur le toit de l'école, sentant la brise du vent. Il sentit quelqu'un s'approcher de lui.

''Ce n'est pas bien de sécher les cours Tsuna.''

Tsuna sourit et se tourna. ''Je sais mais juste ceux-là, Reborn.''

Reborn se tenait là. Il alla sur la barrière et s'assied près de lui. Tsuna regarda Reborn pendant une minute puis la vue devant lui.

''Tu as déjà parlé à Baka Yuji?'' Demanda Reborn. Tsuna acquiesça. ''Oui, je ne vais plus l'arrêter. J'ai vu qu'il était plein de volonté dans sa décision, ce qui est dur à briser.''

Reborn sourit. ''Je suis d'accord. J'ai vraiment été surpris que Baka Yuji est une telle résolution en lui.''

Tsuna ria un peu, même lui pensait comme ça parfois.

''Reborn… J'accepte la position de boss et de ramener les Vongola à leur gloire d'antan, comme je l'ai promis au Vongola Primo et à Daemon.'' Tsuna lui déclara son but. Reborn sourit, aimant ça. ''Je suis impatient de t'apprendre ce que mon alter ego t'a déjà appris Dame Tsuna.''

''Hein?'' Tsuna fut surpris, comment est-ce que Reborn connaissait son surnom? Reborn qui pouvait le lire, répondit. ''Pour une quelconque raison Dame Tsuna, j'ai rêvé de mon homologue. Il m'a dit de veiller sur toi.''

''Il a dit ça?'' Demanda Tsuna et Reborn acquiesça.

Tsuna trouva cela amusant mais aussi reconnaissant. Son Reborn était une personne attentionnée, même si il ne le dirait jamais à voix haute. Il lui était vraiment reconnaissant pour tout. Reborn qui pouvait voir que Tsuna était heureux de ce qu'il avait entendu ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire, un vrai sourire pour lui.

Reborn lui offrit sa main droite devant lui. ''Je suis impatient que tu deviennes mon étudiant Sawada Tsunayoshi.''

Tsuna sourit et accepta sa main, la secoua en accord. ''Je le suis aussi Reborn, prend soin de moi s'il-te-plaît.''

Ils se sourirent l'un l'autre. A ce moment se forma un nouveau lien et une amitié.

.

.

.

 **Fin**

* * *

Et voilà terminé pour l'histoire principale ! Alors qu'en avez vous pensé ? Perso j'adore le moment ou Tsuna comprend qu'il aura de la paperasse et encore de la paperasse ^^ Et vous quel est votre moment préféré de ce chapitre ? Maintenant vous savez qu'elle était la volonté de Ieyuji! Et pour ce qui est de la femme de Tsuna vous aller devoir attendre la semaine prochaine ^^ mais pour l'instant vous pensez que c'est notre petite Yuni! Les trois autres chapitres a venir sont plus des extras, qui se passe avant ou après l'histoire ! Personnellement l'extra 2 est celui qui m'a le plus touché, j'ai hâte de vous le sortir la semaine prochaine pour avoir vos commentaires dessus!Aller à Mercredi pour le premier extra et à Samedi pour Another ! Ciao~


	21. Extra: Skies and Rainbow

Auteur : SeventhAssassin

Traducteur : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

KHR ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à SeventhAssassin qui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et KHR appartient à Akira Amano!

J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésiter pas à me faire des retours !

Merci à : Tsuki Banritt, Yuiu, Asuna-imagine et Cosmo Asma pour les Reviews.

Yuiu: Oui pauvre Tsu-kun, imagine écrasé sous une pile de paperasse XD Merci pour ton com! Je te laisse avec la suite~

Asuna-imagine: Merci pour ton com, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi!

Merci à: Akayui, Alycia Panther, Amnesia Riku, angicat, Anonimo XD, ao no oni, Asunaforever3, Aube Crepusculaire, Audragon, AuroreMalfoy, avion en papier, Barukku Iris, blaiz, Boow, Catlyn-Cat987, Cheshire. , Ciel Saynen, Cosmo Asma, Crazy-iya, CrazyWizard, DaPowaOfNeo, Darkemeraud, Deldom, Enelica, Ezriett, fatimaestrellitapdeplatagmail, Gol-D Lymne, Haku132, HarukaN, Hebihime, Hibari Shizuka, Jeanri, kabutaurore, katakumime, kedy ichyo, Kiyori-san, Kuroe17, lobalunanallena, LOVEMANGAANDDRARRY, Letharia, Liske, LolitaUp, Lyaku, Lynnah O'Crazy, Lyraneko, mahon5971, mangas281, Manon Hells, marjo1607, Minilod, mizuki akuma, mukutsuna93, MysticalNekoChan, naima97128, Nekuko, nonotiti02, Noyr Desyre, Oshurei, PlumDOr, Plume d'Hitsuji, RedBloodAlice, roldecarela, sakuchan222, Sasam Moon, scarletkawaii666, Selena Psycho, Seraph24, Shin no panda, Shoto Karisha, sinegas22, Susukara, superlulu1266, Syt the Evil Angel, tahury, tenshi-sakura-love, tenshihouou, terino, Thunder-Death, Tsuki Banritt, Usui-chan, Walarisse, Wispers-Write, yaoi-chan-poowa, Yuiu, Yumebaka et Zentipeut pour avoir mit en favoris et Follow.

Je vous dis bonne lecture~

 **Chapitre 21: Mon dernier message, Merci**

12 ans plus tard

Profondément en pleine forêt, en pleine nuit, les choses étaient vraiment très silencieuses et paisibles mais en écoutant attentivement, il y avait des bruits de pistolets et de cris d'hommes qui pouvaient être entendus. Quelque part, des hommes avaient des tirs et d'autre part, ils étaient tranchés par quelque chose de tranchant comme une épée. Encore plus d'hommes couraient aux alentours, alors que la plupart courait pour s'enfuir pendant que les autres hommes chassaient les ennemis en fuite.

D'un autre côté, ceux qui chassaient, il y avait quatre personnes qui se distinguaient alors qu'ils pouvaient facilement rattraper leurs ennemis et les tuer. Ceux qui s'échappaient essayaient de combattre alors qu'ils utilisaient leurs pistolets pour leur tirer dessus mais une des quatre personnes brûlait leurs balles. C'était une surprenante flamme orange qui entourait la main de cette personne. Une flamme sortie de son pied et s'élança vers eux et étendit sa flamme, les tuant en les brûlant.

Il n'en restait seulement que quelques-uns et c'était facile de laisser agir les autres hommes, surtout les trois autres. Après que tout fut finit, la lune brillait sur leur localisation. Cela révéla les hommes qui étaient morts sur le champ de bataille,du sang partout et un groupe survivant. La personne qui avait une flamme orange sur ses mains avait été vu. Il avait les cheveux blond et les yeux couleur ambre. Les trois autres membres marchèrent vers celui qui se tenait debout. L'homme qui tenait une lance comme son arme, une femme qui semblait avoir le même âge que l'homme qui portait des pistolets en argent et une autre femme plus âgée que les deux autres tenant un gros fusil.

''Il semble que le combat est finit, Boss du CEDEF, Sawada Ieyuji'' Dit la femme plus âgée.

Le blond qui se nommait Yuji était toujours en Hyper Mode de Dernière Volonté.Il éteignit ses flammes et leur fit face avec un sourire.

'' Il semble Lal-Sensei.'' Dit Ieyuji à la femme qui se nommait Lal.

Lal eut un sourire en coin. L'homme avec eux étirait ses bras.

''Ahhh… la rigolade est déjà terminée… Je m'ennuie.'' Dit l'homme qui voulait semble-t-il vouloir encore se battre. La fille avec lui soupira, ''J'ai besoin d'une douche après ça.''

''Tu le feras après que nous serons rentrés Brina. Merci à toi aussi de nous avoir accompagnés Sadao.'' Dit Ieyuji au duo.

Lal Mitch, l'ex Arcobaleno raté était maintenant sous sa forme d'origine après que la malédiction ait été levée de leurs tétines ,était maintenant marié à Colonnello, l'ancien Arcobaleno de la Pluie qui était aussi déjà sous sa forme originale. Brina, la Gardienne de la Foudre de Ieyuji, membre du CEDEF, agent de la Vongola Famiglia et bras droit de Ieyuji. L'homme avec eux était Kuromishi Sadao, il était le Gardien du Brouillard de Ieyuji et aussi un homme de Mukuro, la demi-Brume du Vongola Decimo et un des hommes de Vendicare. Maintenant, Sawada Ieyuji, le petit frère jumeau du Vongola Decimo était maintenant l'actuel Boss du CEDEF Vongola qui avait succédé à son père.

En ce moment, ils étaient actuellement en mission pour détruire une certaine famiglia qui avait déclaré une guerre contre les Vongola et ils avaient été envoyés pour les juger et les achever. Leur mission fut complétée avec succès.

''Que tout le monde sécurise tout et soit sûr de donner la priorité à nos camarades qui ont été blessés. Ceux qui peuvent toujours bouger et combattre devraient jeter un coup d'oeil aux alentours, si jamais il y a toujours des ennemis qui se cachent. Faites en sorte qu'aucun d'eux ne s'échappent, compris.'' Ordonna Ieyuji assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende.

''Oui Boss!'' Tout le monde bougea excepté quatre d'entre eux.

Ieyuji soupira et se massa la nuque, c'était fatiguant de combattre pendant trois jours d'affilée.

''Je ne savais pas qu'être le Boss du CEDEF était si fatiguant.'' Se plaignit Ieyuji alors qu'il s'asseyait au sol.

Lal gloussa à cette vue. ''Pourquoi tu te plains? N'était-ce pas ton désir de prendre cette position?''

Ieyuji ria un peu. ''Et bien, au moins je fais pas ces montagnes de paperasse. Maintenant je sais pourquoi Tsu-kun n'a jamais voulu redevenir un boss.'' En se souvenant de la fois où il avait rendu visite à son frère jumeau, Tsunayoshi, il avait été choqué qu'il y ait autant de paperasse sur son bureau. C'était même presque impossible de le voir ou même de savoir si il était toujours vivant.

''Heh, c'est vrai… Je vais aller avec les autres, chercher des ennemis si jamais ils étaient toujours dans les alentours. Reposes-toi pour le moment Yuji.'' Dit Lal avant de se retourner et de s'en aller.

''Merci Lal-sensei.'' Dit Ieyuji alors qu'il prenait une bonne inspiration vu qu'il pouvait se reposer pendant une minute.

Brina sourit un peu peu alors qu'elle décidait de se reposer elle aussi. Sadao eut un petit sourire satisfait alors qu'il décidait de se reposer un peu.

Les voyant tous les deux se relaxer, Ieyuji décida de discuter avec ses Gardiens.

''Sadao, comment ça se passe à Vendicare? J'ai entendu que Hibari-sempai était devenu le boss de substitution avec Rokudo-sempai.'' Commença Ieyuji.

Sadao ricana avant de lui répondre. ''Ne m'oublies pas Yuji mais je vais te le dire, nous allons bien. Par contre c'est un travail plus difficile que je ne l'aurais pensé. Capturer des cibles, enquêter sur des cas et ainsi de suite.'' Il soupira. ''J'ai l'impression de vivre une vie de détective et de policier plus qu'une vie de mafieux.''

''Et bien, Vendicare est comme la police quand c'est pour le monde mafieux, seulement la différence est qu'il y a une peine pire que la police normale que nous connaissons tous.'' Dit Brina alors qu'elle examinait attentivement ses pistolets en argent.

Ieyuji sourit à cela. ''Donc comment vont Ken et Chikusa?'' Se souvenant, qu'ils étaient maintenant membre de Vendicare sous les ordres de Rokudo Mukuro.

''Heh, tes Gardiens du Soleil et de la Pluie vont très bien. Ils sont tellement enthousiastes quand c'est pour capturer leur cible. Je peux dire qu'ils aiment leur boulot.'' Dit Sadao alors qu'il se souvenait d'eux. En y pensant, ils s'entendaient bien, surtout avec Ken.

''En y pensant, l'autre Gardien de la Brume du Vongola Decimo, Chrome Dokuro est celle qui revoit le cas des prisonniers, n'est-ce pas?'' Questionna Brina. Sadoa sourit et acquiesça. ''C'est vrai. Crois-le mais elle est celle qui peux contrôler Rokudo et Hibari quand ils se battent entre eux.''

''Pas étonnant que Tsu-kun ait décidé de mettre Chrome avec Hibari-sempai et Rokudo-sempai.'' Dit Ieyuji, à son grand soulagement. ''Et bien, content qu'ils aillent bien… Maintenant que j'y pense, je n'ai rien entendu à propos d'I-pin.''

''Tu ne sais pas, Idiot?'' Questionna Brina. ''Elle travaille pour les Vongola aussi, avec différentes circonstances que nous tous.''

''Vraiment?'' Ieyuji était quelque part surpris d'apprendre que I-pin était toujours aussi impliquée dans la mafia. Brina acquiesça alors qu'elle lui disait pour I-pin. ''Cette fille n'est plus une gamine alors le Vongola Decimo l'a finalement laisser faire ce qu'elle souhaitait, ce qui était de nous rejoindre et de travailler avec nous. En ce moment, j'ai entendu qu'elle était sur le même boulot que le Gardien de la Foudre des Vongola.''

''Foudre… oh Lambo. Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est deux-là ne sont plus des gamins…'' Dit Ieyuji alors qu'il réalisait à quel point le temps avait filé. ''Attends, le même que Lambo?Ce qui signifie que...''

''C'est vrai. Le Garçon, le job de Lambo est de rassembler beaucoup d'informations. Sans lui, Vendicare et les Vongola n'auraient aucune idée de ce que les autres famiglias font.'' Lui dit Brina, ce qui les surpris tout deux.

''Mais j'ai entendu de Tsu-kun qu'il ne laisserait jamais à Lambo aucun job tant qu'il ne terminait pas le lycée.'' Dit Ieyuji cette fois. Sadao lui répondit. ''Vrai mais actuellement il peut gérer deux boulots en même temps. I-pin peut aussi le faire et en plus, j'ai entendu qu'ils ne ressemblaient que des informations par très loin d'où ils vivent et surtout à l'école. Ça arrive aussi que ça soit l'endroit où la plupart des Famiglia se rassemblent pour de nombreuses raisons.''

''Maintenant que j'y pense I-pin et Lambo sont impressionnants, même si ils étaient toujours des adolescents.'' Dit Ieyuji, ce qui était vraiment surprenant pour lui.

Sadao alors qu'il y pensait, se souvint d'une certaine personne et demanda. ''Brina, comment va ce faible Gardien du Nuage? Quel était son nom déjà?''

''Mochida.'' Répondit Ieyuji à la dernière question.

Brina le regarda. ''Pourquoi est-ce tu me demande à propos de ce gars?''

''Et bien, vous sembliez proches tout les deux alors tu pourrais le savoir.'' Répondit Sadao. Brina soupira à sa réponse. ''Est-ce qu'on a l'air proche pour toi?'' Questionna-t-elle.

''Plus comme une querelle d'amoureux.'' Dit Sadao taquin, ce qui irrita Brina qui lui tira dessus. Bien sûr, il fut capable de toutes les éviter. ''Ne sois pas fâchée Brina.'' Dit Sadao, la taquinant toujours.

''Tch, comme si je le savais, idiot. Si tu veux savoir, demande à mon patron.'' Cria Brina, alors qu'elle pointait son boss.

Ieyuji décida de parler. ''Mochida participe a son tournoi de Kendo. C'était son désir d'entrer et de gagner alors il a poursuivi ce rêve. Il m'a dit ça même si il a poursuivi son rêve, il était toujours là pour nous aider n'importe quand, si nous le voulions, on avait juste à l'appeler.''

''Dis-lui de mourir.'' Dit Brina comme si elle ne souciait pas de lui. Sadao ajouta même, ''Nous n'avons pas besoin d'un faible alors il peut rester dans son rêve.''

''Ne soyez pas trop dur avec lui.'' Dit Ieyuji, ayant quelque part pitié de la façon dont ses coéquipier et Gardien le voyait.

''Maintenant que nous avons terminé de discuter de ce faible, comment vont les Gardiens de ce Decimo? Ce gars, la Tempête, la Pluie riante et le Soleil bruyant.''

Ieyuji lui répondit. ''Gokudera est le bras droit de Tsu-kun comme Brina l'est pour moi. Yamamoto est le bras gauche de Tsu-kun tandis que Sasagawa-sempai est avec la Varia. J'ai entendu que c'était une sorte de job mais je n'ai pas beaucoup d'autres informations que ça.''

''La Varia hein… Maintenant que j'y pense, un scientifique du nom de Verde qui était avant appelé comme l'ex-Arcobaleno de la Foudre était avec toi à Vendicare, n'est-ce pas?'' Demanda Brina, voulant confirmer l'information qu'elle avait entendu.

Sadao acquiesça. ''C'est vrai et pas juste lui, même l'oncle d'Hibari, l'ex-Arcobaleno de la Tempête Fon est avec nous. J'ai essayé de le combattre mais j'ai perdu.''

''Arcobaleno hein… De notre côté, Lal et Colonnello sont au CEDEF, Aria avec sa fille Yuni est dans la Giglio Nero Famiglia qui est alliée avec les Vongola et Reborn aussi comme conseiller de Tsu-kun. Mammon est toujours à la Varia et… Qui était l'autre déjà?'' Ieyuji semblait avoir oublié le dernier.

''Skull, l'ex-Arcobaleno du Nuage. J'ai entendu qu'il travaillait toujours pour la Famiglia qu'il servait.'' Lui dit Brina. Ieyuji huma à cette information. Brina regarda Sadao et demanda. ''Hey, j'ai entendu que vous aviez recruté un nouveau membre. Qui est-ce?''

''Du côté de Vendicare? Tu dois parler de Fran. Je ne sais pas grand-chose sur lui mais Rokudo a dit qu'il était son étudiant et qu'il travaillerait sous ses ordres.'' Lui répondit Sadao.

''Une nouvelle recrue hein… Maintenant que j'y pense, nous avons deux nouveaux ingénieurs qui vont bientôt nous rejoindre. Je ne sais toujours pas leur noms par contre.'' Dit Ieyuji alors qu'il se souvenait de l'information dont il avait été informé, il y a plusieurs semaines.

''Heh, les Vongola ont gagnés en puissance après que ton frère ait pris sa position Yuji. Beaucoup de Famiglia ont formées des alliances avec nous et devenir un groupe de vigilance n'est plus un rêve.'' Commenta Brina. Elle pensait actuellement que les Vongola devenant un groupe de vigilance était juste un rêve devenu réalité mais elle ne s'était jamais attendu à ce qu'il puisse devenir vrai.

Ieyuji sourit à cela alors qu'il regardait le ciel de nuit. ''Tu as raison.''

* * *

Le lendemain et tout était vraiment fini comme le boss du CEDEF, Ieyuji avait ordonné à tout le monde de rentrer pour se reposer. Sadao partit après qu'Ieyuji ait donné son ordre à tout le monde, disant qu'il avait besoin de retourner à la Prison Vendicare tandis que Brina allait s'entraîner au lieu de se reposer. Ieyuji était d'accord avec ça pour le moment, il décida de rendre visite à son grand frère.

Marchant dans le couloir du manoir Vongola, Ieyuji sentait la chaleur de rentrer à la maison. Ça avait été une journée épuisante et être capable de revenir à la maison voulait aussi dire qu'il était toujours vivant et réalisait le souhait de son frère. Alors qu'il continuait de marcher, il vit Yamamoto se diriger vers lui avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

''Bon retour Yuji! Content de voir que tu vas bien.'' Salua joyeusement Yamamoto le Boss du CEDEF.

Ieyuji sourit et acquiesça. ''Merci Yamamoto. Comment va Tsu-kun? Est-il là?''

''Tsuna? L'endroit habituel. Si jamais il demande Gokudera, il est sortit pour la réunion.'' Dit Yamamoto puis ria.

''R-Reborn?'' Demanda avec hésitation Ieyuji.

Yamamoto lui répondit. ''Dehors pour un boulot mais il sera de retour dans une heure.''

''J-je vois…'' Ieyuji semblait soulagé à cela. ''Et pour toi? Tu pars pour le travail?''

''Yep! Maintenant que je m'en souviens il faut que j'y aille. On se voit plus tard Yuji.'' Yamamoto s'en alla alors qu'il lui faisait signe pour lui dire au revoir.

Ieyuji fit signe en retour et voyant que Yamamoto était vraiment parti, il marcha se dirigeant vers le bureau de son frère.

* * *

Arrivé à la porte, Ieyuji était en quelque sorte nerveux. C'était toujours comme ça mais ça lui prenait beaucoup de courage de frapper à la porte.

"Entrez"

Dit une voix familière. Ieyuji ouvrit la porte et rentra. Il y avait sur le bureau Sawada Tsunayoshi ou ici connu comme le Vongola Decimo parce qu'il était actuellement le boss le plus Fort de la Mafia, des Vongola à l'âge de 25 ans.

Tsunayoshi lisait actuellement un papier sur son bureau. Ieyuji était quelque part soulagé qu'il n'y ait pas trop de paperasse pour le moment, autant il n'abandonnait pas quand tout le monde, surtout son Conseillé n'était pas là.

Tsunayoshi pris un peu de temps pour finir le papier qu'il tenait avant de le poser sur le côté des papiers finis et regarda la personne qui était venu le voir. Voyant son petit frère jumeau, ça rendit Tsunayoshi heureux.

''Bon retour Yuji-kun. Je suis content de te revoir sain et sauf.'' Dit Tsunayoshi vraiment sincère et soulagé.

Ieyuji ria un peu, depuis qu'il avait commencé à s'entraîner pour devenir candidat comme Boss du CEDEF, son frère s'inquiétait toujours pour lui. ''Je vais bien Tsu-kun et tu sais que j'ai été durement entraîné pour survivre, non? Grandis et arrêtes de t'inquiéter pour moi.''

''As-tu oublié que je suis déjà un adulte? Encore plus ici?'' Questionna Tsunayoshi alors qu'il se pointait. Ieyuji soupira, comment pourrait-il l'oublier? Il était un adulte mais son âme et son esprit étaient déjà plus âgés que son actuel âge physique. Tsunayoshi ajouta. ''Aussi, c'est mal pour moi de m'inquiéter pour mon jeune frère? Yuji-kun, ce n'est pas comme si je ne croyais pas en ta puissance et en tes capacités mais comme ta famille et ton frère, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter.''

''Je sais, je sais, tu es toujours comme ça Tsu-kun.'' Dit Ieyuji de défaite, faisant sourire Tsunayoshi.

''Tu veux un peu de café?'' Offrit Tsunayoshi. Ieyuji acquiesça, disant oui.

Tsunayoshi servit à Ieyuji son expresso et s'en fit un aussi pour lui-même. Ils s'assirent tout les deux, Tsunayoshi sur sa chaise de boss tandis que Ieyuji était de l'autre côté. Tsunayoshi prit une gorgée avant de continuer son travail tout en parlant avec son jeune frère.

''Pardon, je ne peux pas te prêter trop attention pour le moment Yuji-kun. Il n'en reste que quelques-uns et j'ai besoin de les terminer avant que mon Spartan de Conseiller n'arrive.'' Dit Tsunayoshi alors qu'il signait le papier qu'il tenait.

Ieyuji gloussa. ''Ça doit être dur d'être un boss, hein, Tsu-kun.''

''Mais tu sais pourquoi j'ai décliné cette position?'' Soupira Tsuna. ''Vraiment, depuis que Bermuda m'a donné tout les droits à Vendicare, ma paperasse a doublé, non, triplé? Quadruplé? P-peut être huit fois plus?''

Ieyuji commençait à pâlir vers les papiers. ''C-c'es-c'est autant que ça, Tsu-kun?''

''O-ouais. Vu que ces papiers parlent des dommages que nos hommes ont fait, incluant mes Gardiens et tes Gardiens, les statuts de la Famiglia, les factures, les prisonniers de Vendicare, les fonds, les activités du CEDEF et les boulots qui ont besoin d'être fait et ainsi de suite.''

''Je ne peux pas croire que même notre travail est géré par toi.'' Dit Ieyuji pâle.

Tsuna ne put s'empêcher de glousser vers son jeune frère. ''Et bien tu ne peux pas passer à l'action sans mon consentement Yuji-kun, surtout les ordres. J'ai besoin de tout regarder à propos d'eux autant que possible avant que je ne puisse décider de la meilleur action à prendre.''

Ieyuji acquiesça à l'information. ''Est-ce que quelqu'un t'aide avec ses papiers?''

''Gokudera-kun et Reborn quand c'est pour des papiers des Vongola. Ils sont les seuls qui peuvent les gérer comme moi tandis qu'a Vendicare, Hibari-san fait le travail et peut-être que des fois, Mukuro l'aide.''

''Hibari-sempai peut gérer la paperasse?''

''Tu penses que le Comité Disciplinaire n'avait pas de paperasse? Hibari-san à plus d'expérience que moi alors je peux le croire pour avoir un bon jugement, pareil pour Mukuro aussi.''

''Maintenant je me souviens qu'ils font le même travail… est-ce qu'ils se battent quand c'est pour… tu sais… punir une personne?''

''Je n'ai jamais entendu que ce soit arrivé avant.'' Dit Tsuna, ce qui choqua Ieyuji.

''J-jamais arrivé!?''

''C'est ce que Chrome m'a dit, même Ken et Chikusa. Tout deux semblent capable de parler agréablement quand ça parle de boulot. Aussi, gardes-ça secret mais ses deux-là s'entendent vraiment mieux que quiconque même si il y a toujours une rivalité entre eux.''

''J-je vois… c'est plutôt un soulagement.''

''Je sais ce que tu veux dire par là Yuji-kun.''

Les deux frères rirent alors qu'ils se sentaient nostalgique du temps passé ensemble.

''Combien de mois ça fait depuis que nous n'avons pas parlé tous les deux?'' Demanda Ieyuji. Tsuna sourit joyeusement alors qu'il répondait. ''Même moi, je ne sais pas trop, Yuji-kun.'' Tsuna pris une profonde respiration mais souriait toujours. ''Ce sentiment est nostalgique.''

''Moi aussi.'' Ieyuji regarda dehors et demanda. ''Tsu-kun, comment vont Kaa-san et To-san?''

''Kaa-san et To-san vivent toujours à Namimori au Japon mais je dois te le dire, Kaa-san s'inquiète vraiment pour toi. To-san essai de convaincre Kaa-san que tu vas bien mais Kaa-san fait encore vivre un enfer à To-san.'' Répondit Tsuna alors qu'il mettait le papier de l'autre côté puis en pris un autre pour le lire.

''Donc Kaa-san a toujours une rancune contre To-san, hein…. J'ai un peu pitié de lui.''

''De quoi tu parles Yuji-kun? Je pense que c'est bien. C'est de sa faute de nous l'avoir caché.''

''Est-ce que tu gardes de la rancune contre To-san?''

''Non, pourquoi demandes-tu?''

''Et bien, tu ne sembles pas l'aimer c'est tout.''

''Oh, c'est parce qu'il me rappelle mon père dans mon monde parallèle. Je ne sais pas dans quoi je devrait le catégoriser, il pourrait être un idiot ou un fou.

''J-je vois.''

''Dans tout les cas, ce qui importe le plus c'est qu'ils s'amusent bien et qu'ils soient sécurité.''

''N'était-ce pas la raison pour laquelle tu m'as dit de le renvoyer à la maison?''

Tsuna acquiesça. ''Et bien, je veux que To-san protège Kaa-san pendant que nous sommes partit en même temps pour que Kaa-san se sente en sécurité et soit heureuse aux côtés de To-san.''

''Je suis d'accord avec ça… Au fait Tsu-kun, après ces papiers, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ensuite?''

''Définitivement, j'aimerais me reposer si je le pouvais mais je pense que je ne peux pas faire ça pour le moment. Je dois visiter Vendicare et voir si les choses se passent bien. Je suis le boss là-bas aussi.''

''On dirait que c'est un travail difficile Tsu-kun.''

''C'est bon, aussi longtemps que tout le monde va bien et est avec moi, ce dur travail n'est rien.''

Ieyuji se sentit soulagé à ça. ''Je vois… Quelqu'un t'accompagne?''

''Personne. Pourquoi tu demandes?'' Questionna Tsuna.

''Tsu-kun as-tu oublié que tu es le Vongola Decimo? Si jamais tu sors, il devrait y avoir quelqu'un pour t'accompagner.''

''Je ne suis pas un enfant Yuji-kun.''

''Mais tu es toujours le Boss des Vongola et notre Ciel et notre Lumière. Tu ne peux pas partir par toi-même.'' Ieyuji se gratta la tête un peu frustré. ''Maintenant que j'y pense, personne n'est dans les parages pour toi. Si c'est le cas, je vais venir avec toi Tsu-kun.''

''Avec moi? Tu es sûr? Je veux dire, tu viens juste de revenir de ta mission et-''

''Pas de mais. Je préfère la sécurité de mon frère que la mienne!'' Protesta Ieyuji, ce qui choqua Tsunayoshi.

''Ma… sécurité?''

''B-bien sûr… ahh.'' Ieyuji réalisa ses mots qui étaient quelques peu embarrassant et s'assied au sol pour cacher son embarras. ''E-et bien tu es mon frère e-e-et c-ce-celui q-qui m'a sauvé de l-la Flamme É-Éclipse e-et tu es notre boss et… AHHHH !'' Lâcha Ieyuji et se leva pour regarder son frère. ''Peu importe le cas de ta sécurité est plus important que quiconque, Tsu-kun!''

''O-Okay Yuji-kun, okay je comprends, tu vas venir et tu seras mon garde du corps, okay?'' Tsuna suait mentalement. Comment est-ce arrivé déjà?

* * *

Plus tard, Tsunayoshi et Ieyuji sortaient du Manoir Vongola en voiture. Tsuna était au siège conducteur et Yuji était sur l'autre siège. Tsuna continuait de sourire alors qu'il conduisait tandis que Ieyuji se sentait embarrassé, une fois de plus.

''Je penses que tu devrais vraiment apprendre à conduire Yuji-kun, ça fait partie de la survie dans la Mafia.'' Rappela Tsuna, se souvenant que son jeune frère devenait dépressif en sachant à quel point il était nul pour conduire à son âge.

Tsuna continuait à sourire alors qu'ils se rendaient à leur destination.

* * *

Siège de la Prison Vendicare, Mukuro et Hibari se regardaient tout les deux, il semble qu'il y avait une sorte de tension. De leur côté, Chrome, Chikusa et Sadao les regardaient.

Chikusa soupira alors qu'il remontait ses lunettes. ''Chrome peux-tu faire quelque chose à propos de ces deux-là?'' Demanda-t-il.

Chrome secoua la tête. ''Malheureusement je ne peux pas contrôler leur rivalité. Je peux tout les deux les contrôler par rapport au travail mais quand ça devient personnel, j'en suis incapable.''

Sadao soupira, n'y voyant aucun intérêt. ''Ne devraient-ils pas être d'accord? Nous n'avons pas de nouveau criminel à cibler et de plus nous n'avons rien à faire.''

Chikusa regardait le duo. ''C'est vrai… mais...''

''Ken et Fran sont sortis rassembler quelques informations sur les récents criminels. Nous ne ferons rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils reviennent avec de nouvelles informations voir d'autres cas, nous sommes tous libre pour le moment.''

Sadao soupira. ''Comme c'est ennuyant.''

''Se reposer n'est pas mal Sadao. Ne viens-tu pas juste d'aider le Boss du CEDEF et son équipe sur leur récente mission sur le chemin du retour?'' Dit Chikusa. ''Je penses que tu devrais te reposer.''

''De quoi tu parles? Je suis encore-'' Sadao sentit une douleur dans son dos quand quelque chose lui écorcha le dos. Il se tourna et ne vit personne.

''Chikusa à raison, tu as besoin de te reposer Sadao.'' Dit Chrome d'une voix monotone et pour une quelconque raison, elle tenait son trident. Il y avait même du sang sur la pointe.''

Chikusa acquiesça, d'accord. ''Tu es même blessé, vas te soigner.''

''Si Chrome ne m'avait pas écorché le dos, je ne serai pas blessé!'' Cria Sadao.

''Je vois, donc…'' Chrome lui lança un regard qui pouvait presque être comparé à une sorcière. ''Veux-tu que je possède ton corps à la place?''

Sadao eut peur pour sa vie alors il sortit immédiatement de la pièce. Chikusa soupira avant de regarder à nouveau le duo. Hibari et Mukuro maintenant debout, leurs armes à la mains juste pour trancher/écraser l'autre. Les deux atmosphères sur eux deux commençaient à fleurir, ce qui était pire pour Chrome et Chikusa qui avaient mentalement peur mais heureusement, quelqu'un arriva juste à temps.

''Hibari-san? Mukuro? Où êtes-vous? Chrome? Tout le monde?''

L'atmosphère fleurissante et horrible qui venait des deux bêtes disparue soudainement.

''Cette voix…'' S'arrêta Chikusa, sachant d'où la voix venait.

La porte s'ouvrit et révéla Tsunayoshi avec Ieyuji derrière lui. Tsuna sourit alors qu'il voyait ses Gardiens.

''Hibari-san, Mukuro, Chrome c'est donc là que vous étiez. Oh, bonjour Chikusa.'' Salua joyeusement Tsuna, ne remarquant pas du tout l'atmosphère qu'il y avait avant qu'il n'arrive.

Chrome sourit et s'inclina un peu devant lui. ''Bon retour Bossu.''

''Kufufufu, je n'étais pas informé de ta visite Sawada Tsunayoshi.'' Dit Mukuro alors qu'il souriait. Hibari juste 'Hn' et croisa les bras en même temps et détournait le regard.

Plus tard, ils étaient maintenant dans la Salle à manger de la Prison Vendicare, tout le monde était rassemblé alors que Chrome servait du café à tout le monde excepté Hibari qui buvait du thé vert à la place. Ils mangeaient aussi des gâteaux au chocolat et commencèrent à discuter.

''Alors comment va tout le monde ici, Hibari-san?'' Demanda Tsuna.

''Hn.'' Fut la seule réponse d'Hibari.

''Kufufufu, Alouette-kun est sans doute timide avec son boss.'' Taquina Mukuro. Hibari lui jetait un regard noir.

''Hibari-san, Mukuro, ne vous battez pas s'il-vous-plaît.'' Dit Tsuna, ayant peur que les deux s'attaquent l'un l'autre. Il regarda Chrome et demanda. ''Et pour toi Chrome? Je suis désolé de t'avoir mis le boulot de contrôler ces deux-là. Leur rivalité doit être un mal de tête parfois, non?''

Chrome secoua la tête. ''Pas du tout Bossu. Mukuro-sama et le Gardien du Nuage font actuellement leur travail et ils ne se battent jamais quand cela concerne le travail, surtout les criminels. Mais quand ça devient des choses personnelles, il font ça dehors pour qu'il n'y ait aucun dégât de fait.''

''A mon plus grand soulagement.'' Dit Tsuna, entièrement reconnaissant.

Ieyuji but son café et regarda autour de lui. Il pouvait voir son frère sourire alors qu'il parlait à ses Gardiens, qui jusqu'à maintenant lui faisait parfois peur.

''Il n'y a pas besoin d'avoir peur d'eux, Sawada Ieyuji. Ça ne convient pas au Boss du CEDEF.'' Dit Chikusa alors qu'il mangeait un bout de son gâteau.

Ieyuji lui donna un petit sourire. ''J-je peux pas m'en empêcher… je veux dire… ils me semblent encore effrayants pour moi, depuis qu'ils sont surprotecteurs avec mon frère jumeau.''

''C'était naturel. Tu peux voir à quel point leur Ciel leur est précieux autant que leurs vies… même Mukuro-sama.'' Dit Chikusa alors qu'il les regardait.

Ieyuji ne put s'empêcher d'acquiescer alors qu'il regardait son frère et sa famille. À ses yeux, il pouvait voir comment chaque Gardiens brillaient quand ils étaient avec leur Ciel, Tsunayoshi. Pour eux, c'était comme si Tsuna était leur Rayon de soleil dans la vie de tout les jours.

Ieyuji sourit à ça, comprenant leur sentiment parce qu'il se sentait aussi comme ça.

''Il semble que tu t'amuses Dame Tsuna.'' Une voix profonde d'homme se fit entendre.

Tsuna se tourna et sourit à une certaine personne qu'il connaissait bien.

''Bon retour Reborn!'' Tsuna salua l'homme qui portait un féroda noir et un costume, Reborn.

Reborn était revenu à son corps original tout ça grâce à Tsuna. Reborn alla à la place libre, s'assied et immédiatement, Chrome lui donna un expresso. Il acquiesça en remerciement et prit une gorgée.

''Reborn, comment as-tu su que j'étais là?'' Demanda Tsuna.

''Je le savais.'' Répondit Reborn. Tsuna soupira, comme le Reborn qu'il connaissait, même dans un monde différent. Reborn regarda l'autre Sawada et sourit. ''Toujours vivant Baka Yuji.''

''S'il-te-plaît, ne me tue pas si facilement Reborn.'' Dit Ieyuji. Reborn ricana, quelque part il pouvait voir les nombreuses améliorations autour de lui.

''Au fait Dame Tsuna, Hayato vient de m'appeler, me disant que tu avais disparu et que quelqu'un t'avait kidnappé ou quelque chose comme ça.'' Informa Reborn alors qu'il prenait une gorgée de son expresso.

''Gokudera-kun panique trop, je ferais mieux de l'appeler.'' Dit Tsuna alors qu'il sortait son téléphone et appelait Gokudera.

''Kufufufu la Tête de Poulpe est revenu de la réunion, hein. Je me demande ce qu'il va nous rapporter… n'est-ce pas l'Alouette?''

''Hn, je vais juste les juger à mort.''

''Mukuro, Hibari-san, soyez gentils avec eux.'' Dit Tsuna avec une goutte de sueur derrière la tête. Il était actuellement nerveux et se sentait triste pour ceux qui se feront attraper par ces deux-là.

Ieyuji sourit, il semble que même envers les pires criminels, Tsuna était trop gentil avec eux. 'Maintenant que j'y pense, Vendicare était la plus puissante et effrayante de la société mafieuse. J'ai même entendu pleins de rumeurs à propos de Vendicare qui terrifiait vraiment tout ceux qui l'entendait.' Ieyuji ria mentalement. 'La redoutable loi mafieuse, Vendicare et son boss, mon frère Tsunayoshi. Si ils le savaient, tout le monde serait choqué d'accepter cette vérité.''

''Ah, avant que j'oublie.'' Tout le monde regarda Tsuna qui maintenant tenait son téléphone et composait un certain numéro. ''Tout le monde, votre planning est libre la semaine prochaine?''

''La semaine prochaine?'' Demanda Ieyuji. Mukuro ricana. ''Kufufufu bien sûr Tsunayoshi, nous ne pouvons pas oublier ce jour.''

''De quoi est-ce qu'ils parlent?'' Demanda Ieyuji à son Gardien de la Pluie. Chikusa secoua la tête, lui disant qu'il ne savait pas. Reborn sourit et lui répondit. ''Aria, la boss de la Giglio Nero Famiglia compte faire une fête et nous sommes invités.''

''Une fête? Pour quoi?'' Demanda Ieyuji. Tsuna répondit. ''La Trinisette s'entend bien. Je ne sais pas pourquoi non plus mais tout les Arcobaleno et nous les Gardiens Vongola sommes invités. Aria-san m'a aussi demandé de t'amener avec ta Famiglia, alors qu'en dis-tu Yuji-kun? Chikusa?''

Chikusa remonta ses lunettes et répondit. ''Cela ne me dérange pas.'' Ieyuji sourit et acquiesça. ''Sûr. Je vais informer Brina à propos de ça… attends… est-ce que je devrais demander aussi à Mochida?''

''Pas besoin d'amener le faible.'' Dit Hibari. Mukuro et Chikusa acquiescèrent, d'accord avec Hibari. Tsuna eut une petite goutte de sueur derrière la tête. ''Hi-Hibari-san, Mukuro, Chikusa, vous le détestez toujours?''

Hibari et Chikusa ne répondirent pas mais leurs yeux leurs disaient que oui. Tsuna sua à nouveau à propos de ça. Tsuna regarda Ieyuji et sourit. ''Appelles-le aussi vu qu'il est invité.'' Ieyuji n'était pas sûr si il devait s'y conformer ou non, voyant les deux bêtes Gardiennes de Tsuna qui le regardait. Tsuna ne semblait pas le remarquer.

Reborn sourit alors qu'il posait sa tasse et Chrome alla vers lui.

''En veux-tu d'autre?'' Demanda Chrome au Conseiller. Reborn répondit. ''Donnes-moi juste le rapport.'' Chrome s'inclina un peu avant de partir. Reborn embarqua son regard vers son élève qui était maintenant au téléphone, parlant avec Gokudera.

''Oh, ça fait un moment Reborn.''

Reborn regarda la personne et abaissa son féroda. ''Un peu trop, Verde.''

Verde, l'ex-Arcobaleno de la Foudre et maintenant le Scientifique de Vendicare arriva et s'assied sur un siège libre. Il portait toujours sa veste blanche et ses cheveux semblaient un peu en désordre.

''Tu as gâché ton sujet de test, Verde?'' Taquina Reborn. Verde le regarda et détourna les yeux. ''Tais-toi Reborn… alors, comment ça va avec les Vongola?''

''Ça va, je peux toujours jouer avec mon Dame d'Étudiant.'' Répondit Reborn avec un sourire. Verde sourit en retour, sachant que ses mots voulaient actuellement dire qu'il s'amusait d'être avec son étudiant alors il pouvait être témoin de plus de choses merveilleuses qui arriveront bientôt.

Après l'appel de Tsuna, il regarda en arrière et se joignit à eux. Ieyuji pouvait en quelque sorte sentir la chaleur d'une famille, ce qu'il était vraiment heureux de mériter.

* * *

Plus tard, la discussion pris un autre niveau alors que le chaos arrivait. Tout commença avec le Nuage et la Brume. Tout le monde ne put qu'être impliqué dans ce chaos, même Ieyuji ne put s'échapper. Les seules personnes qui n'étaient pas impliquées était Tsuna et Reborn, tout deux regardaient seulement sur le côté.

''Tu ne vas pas les arrêter?'' Demanda Reborn, ne se souciant pas du chaos mais il voulait aussi savoir ce que son étudiant et boss pensait en ce moment. Tsuna sourit et répondit à son tuteur. ''Ça ne me dérange pas. J'ai fais un deal avec Hibari-san et Mukuro, que si jamais ils commençaient un combat, ils payeraient tous les dégâts et feraient la paperasse. Les deux semblaient s'en ficher vu qu'ils étaient libres de détruire librement… encore...''

''Il y a des fois où ils le font et tu n'as pas d'autre choix que d'intervenir.'' Reborn finit la phrase incomplète. Tsuna lui donna un rire brisé, puisque c'était déjà arrivé et il avait donné un véritable enfer au deux, espérant qu'ils puissent penser d'abord avant de détruire les choses.

''Tu as vraiment une folle famiglia.'' Commenta Reborn, faisant ricaner Tsuna. ''De quoi tu parles? Je pense que c'est à cause de toi que nous sommes devenu comme ça… oh, je devrais dire ton alter ego, Reborn.''

Reborn huma pendant une seconde avant de demander. ''Dame Tsuna, est-ce que ton monde natal te manques?''

Tsuna devint silencieux alors qu'il se souvenait de son temps avec ses amis et sa famille dans son monde natal. Il sourit alors qu'il lui répondait. ''Il me manque Reborn mais je sais pour certaines raisons qu'ils vont bien. Je sais qu'il y aura des difficultés avec eux mais je penses pouvoir croire en eux et eux entre eux. Donc quelque part, je n'ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi.''

Reborn sourit, il pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'ils disaient la même chose. Il regarda le chaos. ''Il va y avoir beaucoup de dégâts.'' Tsuna les regard aussi et ria un peu. ''Je peux le dire… Hum… Reborn ça peut être un peu soudain mais… Merci… d'être avec moi.''

Tsuna regarda Reborn pour voir sa réaction. Toujours la même mais ça fit tout de même sourire Reborn, ce qui fit sourire Tsuna en retour. Tout deux regardèrent le chaos alors qu'ils décidaient de les laisser, pour le moment.

* * *

Après une semaine, ils vinrent tous à la fête d'Aria. Byakuran était déjà là avec ses Couronnes Funéraires. Aria et Yuni préparaient des choses tandis qu'elles mettaient plus de nourriture sur la table. Ils avaient actuellement un bonne vue de loin de leur maison/QG avec une bonne brise et le paysage calme de la forêt. C'était le parfait endroit pour se relaxer. Après les préparations, c'était le bon moment quand tous les Arcobaleno avec la famiglia Vongola arrivèrent.

Yuni qui avait six ans, courut de joie et enlaça le Vongola Decimo qui arrivait, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Elle l'aimait actuellement comme son camarade de jeu et son ami d'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, quand il rendait visite parfois, il ne manquait jamais de venir à elle et de jouer avec elle, même pour un court moment seulement. Tsunayoshi était content que Yuni aille bien et Aria arriva pour les accueillir.

Bientôt la fête commença. Ils semblaient s'amuser comme leurs voix étaient fortes ou peut-être à cause de certaines querelles comme Gokudera et Ryohei. Tsuna avec Reborn étaient un peu plus loin tandis qu'ils se détendaient tout en buvant leurs expressos. Yuni alla vers Tsuna et lui demanda de jouer avec elle.

''Je le ferais si tu peux faire accepter ce mec de nous rejoindre aussi Yuni-chan.'' Dit Tsuna alors qu'il pointait Reborn qui haussa un sourcil. Yuni alla vers son oncle et essaya de le persuader et bien sûr il n'accepterait pas si facilement.

''Tsu-kun.'' Tsuna se tourna et sourit quand Ieyuji marcha et s'assied près de lui.

''Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Yuji-kun? Tu ne devrais pas être avec Mochida?'' Demanda Tsuna. Ieyuji lui donna un rire brisé. ''Et bien, je veux qu'il s'habitue alors je l'ai laissé là.'' Ieyuji pointa la localisation d'où était Mochida et le vit avec Hibari et Mukuro. Tsuna ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une goutte de sueur derrière la tête, pauvre Mochida.

''Maintenant que j'y pense… même les jours occupés, vous êtes tous capable d'avoir le temps pour accepter une invitation et venir à cette fête.'' Commenta Ieyuji alors qu'il regardait tout le monde qui était basiquement tous présents.

Tsuna rigola à cela. ''Parce que pour nous Yuji-kun, c'est important d'avoir du temps avec tes amis et ta famille autre que pour le travail. Alors peu importe l'occasion et ça nous fait nous rassembler, nous acceptons et nous apprécions.''

''Excepté pour les invitations de fêtes mafieuses.'' Dit Ieyuji, faisant sourire Tsuna, disant la vérité. Il retourna regarder tout le monde et parla. ''Maintenant que j'y pense, même avec beaucoup de paperasse, tu es capable de t'équilibrer entre travail et famille. Tu es vraiment incroyable Tsu-kun.''

''Je ne suis pas si incroyable. Je veux juste faire en sorte d'être capable d'équilibrer les deux… pas comme notre père, n'est-ce pas?'' Dit Tsuna, faisant y réfléchir Ieyuji et le faisant rire. ''C'est vrai.''

Ieyuji regarda le ciel, voyant un ciel clair et le vent souffler doucement. Pour une quelconque raison, il sourit. Un peu plus loin des frères, Yuni et Reborn les regardaient silencieusement. Ieyuji baissa le regard, pensant à quelque chose qui lui faisait toujours mal.

''Je me demande si Tsu-kun m'a déjà pardonné.'' Murmura Ieyuji mais Tsuna, Yuni et Reborn l'entendirent clairement. Tsuna lui tapota le dos, lui donnant réconfort et encouragement en même temps. Tsuna actuellement savait de qui il parlait, de son alter ego, son vrai frère jumeau. ''Il l'a fait Yuji-kun, j'en suis sûr, vu que tu as déjà été sauvé de la possession de la Flamme d'Éclipse.''

Ieyuji sourit en son réconfort. ''Merci Tsu-kun… je vais continuer à réparer mon crime, c'était la seule chose que je pouvais faire pour lui… et aussi pour moi-même.''

Tsuna décida de rester silencieux et regarda le ciel. ''Fais juste en sorte de revenir vivant. Il sera fâché si tu le rejoins là-haut si soudainement et beaucoup trop tôt, Yuji-kun.'' Rappela Tsuna, le faisant rire un peu, pensant qu'il le serait si jamais il le faisait.

''Yuni! Tsunayoshi-kun! Reborn! Ieyuji-kun! Venez et joignez-vous à nous.'' Aria les appela tout les quatre. Tsuna sourit et se leva. ''Devrions-nous y aller, tout le monde?'' Demanda-t-il, faisant se lever les trois autres et les rejoignirent.

''Tsunayoshi-kun!'' Appela joyeusement Byakuran. Tsuna sourit à ses salutations. ''Ça fait un moment Byakuran.''

Byakuran acquiesça joyeusement, en effet. ''Alors comment est la vie ici, Tsunayoshi-kun? J'ai entendu que tu avais rencontré ta futur femme. Alors comment est-elle ici?''

Tsuna répondit. ''La même dont je me souviens. Et bien, ça pourrait être un nouveau départ entre nous.''

Byakuran huma à sa réponse. Tsuna prit l'opportunité de demander. ''Ton alter ego dans notre monde… est-il...''

Byakuran acquiesça. ''Il est mort après que tu sois venu ici. Son dernier job était de t'envoyer tes lentilles et tes X-écouteurs. Tu sais la chose que je t'ai donnée juste avant que le Conflit de l'anneau du Ciel ne commence?''

Tsuna acquiesça. ''Je sais… là encore… si jamais tu peux communiquer avec lui avant sa mort, dis-lui merci.'' Byakuran acquiesça. ''Je le ferai Tsunayoshi-kun.''

Tsuna sourit et dit. ''Et merci à toi aussi Byakuran. Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi je te dis 'merci' mais… Je sens que j'ai besoin de te le dire.''

''Tsunayoshi-kun, tu es tellement gentil. Je serais tombé amoureux si jamais tu étais né en temps que fille à la place.'' Dit Byakuran, donnant envie à Tsuna de le frapper à la tête mais se retint. Même vieux, Byakuran le taquinait encore sur ses agissements et sa taille aussi.

''Juudaime!'' Gokudera alla près de Tsuna. ''Est-ce que ce bâtard a dit quelque chose pour faire sortir votre vanité? Ne vous en faites pas je vais-'' Avant qu'il ne puisse attraper ses Dynamites, Tsuna l'arrêta. ''Ne t'en fais pas Gokudera-kun, il n'a rien dit de bizarre, okay?''

Gokudera se calma en quelque sorte. ''Si vous le dites Juudaime.''

''Et bien je ferais mieux d'y aller et d'aller jouer avec Bluebell-chan!'' Dit Byakuran alors qu'il s'éloignait, essayant de trouver Bluebell. Les deux autres ne purent s'empêcher d'avoir une goutte de sueur derrière la tête.

''Est-ce que c'est vraiment comme ça qu'il agit, Juudaime?'' Demanda Gokudera, se souvenant du Byakuran d'ici et de leur Byakuran. Tsuna répondit. ''D'aussi loin que je me souviennes non.''

''Oh, au fait Juudaime, j'ai trouvé quelque chose de vraiment intéressant quand j'étais en réunion avec une famiglia de l'alliance. Si jamais vous avez le temps, vous voudriez bien s'il-vous-plaît venir vérifier, Juudaime?'' Demanda Gokudera, quelque part il y avait quelques étoiles brillantes autour de lui. Peut-être quelque chose à propos des UMA qui le faisait avoir cette air-là.

Tsuna sourit et acquiesça. ''Okay. Je vais essayer d'ouvrir un peu de temps pour nous Gokudera-kun.''

Gokudera était plus qu'heureux d'entendre ça. Yamamoto arriva à ce moment. ''Tsuna, Gokudera, de quoi vous parlez?''

''De rien, Idiot de Baseballeur.'' Répondit Gokudera avec un grognement faisant rire Yamamoto. Tsuna sourit et demanda. ''Yamamoto j'ai entendu qu'un match de Baseball arrivait ce mois-ci. Tu vas aller regarder?''

''Oh ça? J'aimerais bien mais je n'aime pas vraiment les deux équipe alors j'ai décidé de ne pas regarder. Se pourrait-il que tu sois intéressé par eux Tsuna?'' Répondit et demanda Yamamoto. Tsuna secoua la tête. ''Non, juste curieux vu que quand c'est du Baseball, tu ne rates jamais de le regarder.''

Yamamoto ria de ça. ''Je pense que je le fais.''

''Tsuna-nii!'' Lambo arriva en courant et pris sa main. ''As-tu un bonbon au raisin?''

''Lambo tu viens juste de manger huit bonbons aux raisins sur le chemin pour venir ici. Ne me dis pas que tu en veux plus après avoir vu toute la nourriture qui nous entoure.'' Dit Tsuna, faisant bouder Lambo. ''Mais je veux les bonbons aux raisins de Tsuna-nii.''

''Ahoshi tu agis de nouveau comme un enfant.'' Dit Gokudera faisant presque sursauter Lambo après avoir réaliser qu'il l'avait fait. Tsuna rigola. ''Je pense que c'est bon Gokudera-kun, ne dénies pas mais nous nous sentons tous comme ça à cause de notre âge, dans ce monde.''

Gokudera ne put s'empêcher de rougir à cause de l'embarras et regarda ailleurs.

''C'est vrai Tête de Poulpe.'' Ryohei arriva et mit son bras droit autour du cou de Gokudera. ''Nous pouvons EXTRÊMEMENT sentir la jeunesse en nous!''

''Tête de Gazon, tu es bruyant.'' Dit Gokudera alors qu'il essayait de repousser le bras autour de son cou.

''Kufufufu mais je dois le dire, de nous tous, seule la vache a pris presque tout ça.'' Dit Mukuro alors qu'il les rejoignait avec Chrome à ses côtés, souriante.

''Tu me taquines encore, Mukuro-nii.'' Dit Lambo avec une moue et détourna les yeux.

''Kufufufu de quoi tu parles? Tout ce que je dois est la vérité, n'est-ce pas ma chère Chrome?'' Dit Mukuro alors qu'il se penchait vers sa chère Chrome.

Chrome sourit et acquiesça. ''Je suis désolé Lambo mais on dirait que je suis d'accord avec Mukuro-sama pour ça.''

Lambo bouda encore plus. ''Tout le monde est si méchant.'' Tsuna et Yamamoto ne purent s'empêcher de rire et d'encourager leur jeune Gardien.

Ryohei tourna son regard vers quelqu'un et cria. ''Oy Hibari! Viens et joins-toi à nous!''

Hibari était un peu loin d'eux vu qu'il n'aimait pas la foule. Hibari détourna les yeux, n'acceptant pas du tout.

''Hahahaha Hibari n'aime vraiment pas les endroits plein de foule.'' Dit Yamamoto, faisant ricaner Mukuro et acquiescer Tsuna.

' _Hahahaha_ '

Une voix d'enfant se fit entendre, ce qui fit se tourner Tsuna ainsi que ses Gardiens, qui l'avaient entendu. Surprise pour eux, devant eux, ils se voyaient, non, leurs alter ego enfant.

L'enfant Gokudera se disputait avec l'enfant Ryohei pendant que l'enfant Yamamoto était entre les deux, essayant de les arrêter avec l'enfant Tsuna. Un peu plus loin des quatre, l'enfant Chrome regardait juste un enfant Lambo pleurer et près de l'enfant Chrome se trouvait l'enfant Mukuro avec un sourire et devant lui, se trouvait l'enfant Hibari.

Les Gardiens trouvèrent ça choquant du pourquoi ils se voyaient. Ils pouvaient aussi sentir qu'ils n'étaient pas fait d'illusions en même temps. Seuls eux pouvaient les voir vu que tout le monde y compris Reborn discutait sur les uns et les autres et ne semblait pas du tout le remarquer.

L'enfant Tsuna se tourna et sourit, faisant s'élargir un peu les yeux de Tsuna. L'enfant Tsuna courut, faisait s'arrêter les deux enfants en train de se disputer ainsi que l'enfant qui pleurait et les autres dans ce qu'ils faisaient. Tous regardèrent l'enfant Tsuna qui courait et alla vers Ieyuji qui parlait en ce moment à Mochida. Ieyuji lui-même ne sembla pas voir l'enfant qui tenait son bras alors qu'il continuait de parler.

Tsuna pour certaines raison sourit à l'enfant.

''Es-tu mon alter ego?'' Murmura Tsuna en demandant mais ses Gardiens pouvaient l'entendre. L'enfant Tsuna sourit brillamment, lui disant oui. Les autres Gardiens pour une quelconque raison sourièrent alors qu'ils regardaient leurs alter ego qui étaient supposés être à leur place mais qu'à cause d'une tragédie, ils étaient partis.

''Pour certaine raison, c'est dur à croire que je puisse te rencontrer ici.'' Dit Yamamoto, faisait sourire et aussi sourire son homologue.

''Yo, alors on se rencontre finalement hein, gamin.'' Dit Gokudera, même si ses mots étaient un peu durs, sa voix était douce. Son alter ego sourit.

Ryohei sourit. ''Est-ce que tu te sens mieux là à l'Extrême, mon homologue?'' Son alter ego répondit avec un sourire, semblant lui dire oui.

Lambo s'assied au sol et sourit. ''Nous nous rencontrons enfin ma vache homologue.'' Son alter ego d'une certaine manière continuait de le regarder et sourit.

''Bonjour.'' Salua Chrome à son homologue, la faisant sourire et acquiescer en salutation.

''Kufufufu.'' Mukuro ricana simplement. Cela fit sourire son alter ego.

Hibari regardait juste son homologue qui faisait de même que lui.

Leur alter ego ouvrirent leurs bouches tandis qu'ils donnaient leur dernier message, avant qu'ils ne disparaissent comme un vent de lumière.

Les Gardiens prirent leurs messages et sourirent.

Le seul qui restait était l'homologue de Tsuna qui regardait toujours son jeune frère qui parlait en ce moment à quelqu'un. L'enfant regarda son alter ego et sourit à nouveau brillamment alors qu'il lui donnait son dernier message, avant de disparaître dans un vent de lumière comme les autres.

Tsuna sourit alors qu'il recevait le message.

Ieyuji qui continuait de parler à Mochida s'arrêta et regarda autour de lui, pour une certaine raison, ses larmes sortirent.

''H-Hey Yuji! Qu-qu'est-ce qui ne va pas soudain?'' Demanda Mochida. Confus du pourquoi il pleurait si soudainement.

''J-je ne sais pas… mais…'' Ieyuji essuya ses larmes en utilisant son bras. ''Je me sens… nostalgique pour une certaine raison… Je… Je me demande pourquoi aussi.'' Dit Ieyuji alors qu'il continuait d'essuyer ses larmes. Toujours confus pour Mochida, il décida de réconforter son ami.

Tsuna qui pouvait voir son jeune frère pleurer, sourit et tourna son regard vers le ciel ainsi que les autres.

 _Rend Oyaji fier!_ Fut le message que reçu Yamamoto de son alter ego. Il ria et acquiesça de multiples fois, disant qu'il le fera pour sûr.

 _Profites de la vie que j'ai échoué à obtenir, bâtard!_ Fut le message que Gokudera reçu de son homologue. Ça le fit fredonner, lui disant silencieusement qu'il serait au côté du Juudaime.

 _Protège notre petite sœur quoi qu'il arrive à l'EXTRÊME!_ Fut le message que reçut Ryohei de son alter ego. Faisant agrandir son sourire et frappa l'air, disant qu'il le ferait.

 _Ne sois pas un gamin comme moi, idiot!_ Fut le message que Lambo reçut de son homologue.

 _S'il-te-plaît, ait une meilleure vie que la mienne… okay._ Fut le message que reçut Chrome de son alter ego. Elle sourit et acquiesça, des larmes coulant de ses yeux. 'Je le ferais et pas juste pour moi… mais aussi pour toi.' Répondit-elle silencieusement.

 _Je ne sais pas quel genre de vie tu vas avoir mais… bonne chance à moi-même_. Fut le message que reçut Mukuro de son homologue. Ça le fit ricaner. 'Pas besoin de me le dire, je le sais.'

 _Deviens le plus fort des plus puissants._ Fut le message que reçut Hibari de son alter ego. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, en pensant qu'il ressentait la même chose que lui.

 _Merci d'avoir sauvé mon frère, s'il-te-plaît prends son de lui, mon alter ego._ Fut le message que reçut Tsunayoshi de son homologue. Tsuna continua de sourire, lui disant qu'il allait veiller sur son jeune frère jumeau, non, sur leur jeune frère jumeau sans échouer.

De loin, Reborn regardait Tsuna et les Gardiens. Il ne voyait pas l'esprit de leurs homologues mais avait deviné qu'ils les avaient rencontrés. Pas juste lui mais aussi les autres ex-Arcobaleno. Ils étaient actuellement ceux qui avait appeler l'esprit de leurs alter ego en utilisant la Tétine vide. Ils ne pouvaient pas les voir mais ils pouvaient sentir qu'ils avaient réussi à les appeler et les avaient laissé les rencontrer. C'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle ils avaient planifié ça, en partit la fête d'Aria. L'un était pour se détendre et s'amuser un jour et de l'autre c'était pour les faire rencontrer l'esprit de leurs homologues.

''Nous avons réussi Reborn.'' Murmura Aria à l'ex-Arcobaleno du Soleil. Reborn sourit et abaissa son féroda. Une action qui disait en effet.

Tsuna se tourna avec ses Gardiens et les rejoignit.

Ce fut le jour où ils pouvaient vraiment le dire, le temps s'écoule toujours, plus pour leurs alter ego mais pour eux-même dans ce tout nouveau monde.

.

.

.

 **Fin**

* * *

Voilà pour ce premier bonus. Alors quand avez vous pensé ? Mignonne la petite rencontre entre la 10e et leur homologues non ? Perso j'ai hâte de vous posté le prochain ^^ Aller à Samedi pour Another et à Lundi pour la suite de Soulless ! Ciao~


	22. Note

Cher Lecteurs,

Votre auteur vous remercie d'avoir lu cette histoire jusqu'à la fin. Je sais que la plupart de mes chapitres ont besoin d'être réarrangés quand cela a avoir avec la grammaire alors pardonnez-moi, votre auteur le fera quand j'aurais la motivation. (NT : Une personne sur Ffnet a repris la fic et l'a corrigée au niveau grammatical à ce que j'ai compris et moi j'ai fais de mon mieux pour que ce soit français et lisible pour vous et ai même changé quelque trucs pour ^^)

Maintenant, j'écris une note pour les lecteurs qui ne sont pas au courant que _Soulless Sky_ à une fin alternative. Malheureusement c'est écrit sur Wattpad et AchieveOfOurOwn (AO3). La fin alternative commence après le chapitre 17. En vérité, votre auteur n'envisage plus de faire ça mais quelque chose est arrivé et je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de créer une fin alternative.

Si vous, lecteurs êtes toujours intéressés, rendez-vous sur wattpad ou AO3 et retrouvez la fanfiction de Katekyo Hitman Reborn intitulée _Soulless Sky_ by SeventhAssassin (AO3) ou Aoka_MidoKuro (wattpad).

Une fois encore, merci pour avoir lu cette histoire. J'espère que vous, lecteurs avez aimés.

Votre auteur,

SeventhAssassin

NT : Je ne vais pas traduire la fin alternative, car c'est sur Wattpad et je ne sais pas si j'aurais le droit de le faire sur FFN. De plus, je dois avouer quand j'en pas l'envie pour le moment. Alors à voir ^^ Ciao~


	23. Extra: Before Story

Auteur : SeventhAssassin

Traducteur : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

KHR ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à SeventhAssassin qui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et KHR appartient à Akira Amano ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésiter pas à me faire des retours !

Lien d'origine : s/11446103/1/Soulless-Sky-Extra

Cette fic n'est normalement pas à la suite, le nom de la fic de ce chapitre et du prochain est **Soulless Sky Extra** mais je trouve ça logique de les mettre à la suite.

Merci à : Tsuki Banritt, Yuiu et Karo pour les Reviews.

Yuiu : Ouii, j'ai adoré aussi cette partie ! Et je pense que c'est une bonne idée de l'avoir fait ! Merci pour le com et voilà une suite qui je l'espère, vous plaira !

Karo : Normale que tu l'es pas trouver dans le chapitre précédant, elle arrive dans celui-ci ! Et comme tu pourras voir si c'est bien Yuni ^^ Merci pour le com, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^

Merci à: Akayui, Alycia Panther, Amnesia Riku, angicat, Anonimo XD, ao no oni, Asunaforever3, Aube Crepusculaire, Audragon, AuroreMalfoy, avion en papier, Barukku Iris, blaiz, Boow, Catlyn-Cat987, Cheshire. , Ciel Saynen, Cosmo Asma, Crazy-iya, CrazyWizard, DaPowaOfNeo, Darkemeraud, Deldom, EmiyaYui, Enelica, Ezriett, fatimaestrellitapdeplatagmail, Gol-D Lymne, Haku132, HarukaN, Hebihime, Hibari Shizuka, Jeanri, kabutaurore, katakumime, kedy ichyo, Kiyori-san, Kuroe17, lobalunanallena, LOVEMANGAANDDRARRY, Letharia, Liske, LolitaUp, Lyaku, Lynnah O'Crazy, Lyraneko, mahon5971, mangas281, Manon Hells, marjo1607, Minilod, mizuki akuma, mukutsuna93, MysticalNekoChan, naima97128, Nekuko, nonotiti02, Noyr Desyre, Oshurei, PlumDOr, Plume d'Hitsuji, RedBloodAlice, roldecarela, sakuchan222, Sasam Moon, scarletkawaii666, Selena Psycho, Seraph24, Shin no panda, Shoto Karisha, sinegas22, Susukara, superlulu1266, Syt the Evil Angel, tahury, tenshi-sakura-love, tenshihouou, terino, Thunder-Death, Tsuki Banritt, Usui-chan, Walarisse, Wispers-Write, yaoi-chan-poowa, Yuiu, Yumebaka et Zentipeut pour avoir mit en favoris et Follow.

Je vous dit bonne lecture~

 **Extra 1 : Avant l'histoire**

Manoir Vongola, Italie, bureau du Boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi, 32 ans et dixième boss de la Vongola Famiglia, la plus forte de la Mafia, faisait maintenant sa routine habituelle depuis qu'il avait pris la position en tant que boss, la paperasse. Tsunayoshi était trop occupé alors qu'il lisait, signait et plus. Il regarda de l'autre côté, voyant encore plus de papier prêt à être vérifiés et signés. Il soupira avec fatigue, il posa son stylo et s'enfonça davantage dans son siège et ferma les yeux.

Il se reposa un peu quand quelqu'un entra. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda la personne qui était entré. Il sourit alors qu'il saluait la personne qui était devant lui. L'homme portait un costume noir et un féroda.

''Bon retour Reborn, comment était la mission?'' Demanda Tsuna à la personne devant lui.

La personne nommée Reborn lui répondit. ''Facile comme toujours. Tu peux encore traîner dans ton boulot?'' Tsuna soupira. ''Ne demande même pas, tu sais ce que je vais répondre et je sais déjà ce que tu vas me dire ensuite alors s'il-te-plaît ne te déranges pas à me poser la même question.''

Reborn ricana, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de taquiner son ex-étudiant et maintenant boss. ''Mon enseignement a vraiment bien fonctionné sur toi, Dame Tsuna.''

''Tu veux dire ta torture et ta folie Reborn.'' Tsuna soupira et ensuite sourit. ''Donc, peux-tu rester ici un moment? Tu manque déjà à ma femme ainsi qu'à mon fils.''

Reborn soupira, il ne pouvait pas aider connaissant ses deux-là, ils étaient bien trop bruyants pour ses oreilles. En parlant de femme et de fils...

La porte s'ouvrit, montrant un enfant de cinq ans. Les cheveux noirs et les yeux bruns et semblait vraiment énergique alors que ses yeux brillaient, en voyant que la personne devant lui était Reborn.

''Tonton, bon retour!'' Salua l'enfant alors qu'il courait vers Reborn et enlaçait sa jambe vu qu'il était petit.

''Raffaele. Combien de fois je t'ai dit de frapper à la porte avant d'entrer?'' Tsuna gronda son fils.

Sawada Raffaele, le fils de Sawada Tsunayoshi tressaillit aux mots de son père et se cacha derrière les jambes de son oncle favori et s'excusa. ''J-je suis désolé papa.''

Son père, Tsuna soupira doucement et se leva. Il marcha vers son fils et lui tapota la tête. ''Fais juste en sorte de bien le faire, okay.'' Dit Tsuna à son fils.

Raffaele sourit et acquiesça. Il retourna enlacer la jambe de son oncle. Reborn ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.

''Mon fils t'aime vraiment, Reborn, je me demande ce que tu lui a fait pour qu'il t'aime.'' Dit Tsuna à Reborn.

Reborn baissa les yeux vers son neveu et soupira. ''Peut-être que c'est à cause de l'influence de ta femme, Dame Tsuna.''

''Ohh désolé pour ça, mon frère mais il se passe que même moi je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé.'' Dit la voix d'une femme alors qu'ils regardaient tous la porte et rencontrèrent celle qui avait parlé.

C'était une femme. D'environ 27 ans et les cheveux et yeux noirs. Elle ressemblait presque à une version féminine de Reborn.

''Ça fait un moment mon frère.'' Salua la femme.

Reborn sourit et inclina son féroda. ''On dirait que tu vas bien Renata.''

La femme se nommait Sawada Renata, la femme de Sawada Tsunayoshi et la demi-sœur de Reborn, du côté du père. Avant, elle vivait seule tandis que son frère, Reborn travaillait sur de dangereux jobs, la mafia. Les deux n'ont jamais vécu ensemble à cause des boulots de Reborn qui impliquait la mafia, il ne pouvait pas l'impliquer alors ils se sont séparés. Reborn lui envoyait seulement de l'argent ou l'appelait quelque fois pour savoir comment elle allait.

Elle était d'accord avec cette vie jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, elle s'énerve et aille directement au Manoir Vongola où son demi-frère était. C'était vraiment choquant que le meilleur tueur à gages ait une demi-sœur et qu'elle ait presque la même personnalité que lui. La seule chose qu'elle n'avait pas était son côté sadique. Ce fut aussi ce jour que Tsuna la rencontra et tomba bientôt amoureux et se marièrent. Maintenant, ils avaient un fils appelé Raffaele et une baby girl appelée Tsuzune.

Tsuna sourit à sa femme. ''Renata, où est Tsuzune?''

Renata sourit en retour et marcha, se dirigeant vers son mari et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de répondre. ''Elle dort dans ma chambre. J'ai entendu que mon frère était revenu alors j'ai demandé à Chrome de la surveiller pendant un moment.''

''Je vois.'' Tsuna était content. Il avait du mal à équilibrer son travail, sa famille et ses amis, même si il ne les oubliait pas une seule fois, alors qu'il travaillait toujours dur pour avoir du temps avec chacun d'eux.

''Oncle Reborn, peux-tu m'apprendre quelque chose aujourd'hui?'' Demanda Raffaele à son oncle.

Reborn tapota sa tête avant de lui répondre. ''Demain, laisse-moi me reposer aujourd'hui Raffaele.''

Raffaele bouda au début puis sourit. ''Okay.''

Reborn soupira et regarda son ancien étudiant. ''Il tient trop de toi Dame Tsuna.''

''Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ça?'' Demanda Tsuna, quelque peu irrité par la raison pour laquelle il avait dit ça.

Reborn sourit. ''Parce qu'il pourrait hériter de ton Inutilité Dame Tsuna.''

''Je te le dis tout le temps mais… ARRÊTE DE M'APPELER COMME ÇA!'' Cria Tsuna à la fin, faisant ricaner Reborn et rire Renata.

C'était un grand jour à chaque fois que ses trois-là étaient ensemble, beaucoup plus avec ses Gardiens. Tsunayoshi vivait heureux avec ses amis et sa famille. Peu importe quel genre de problème leur tombait dessus, ensemble ils étaient capable de tout résoudre. L'alliance Vongola qui était maintenant devenu une Famiglia Vigilante couronnée de succès, qui les aidaient pleinement, spécialement celle de Dino, la Cavallone Famiglia, celle de Byakuran, la Gesso Famiglia, celle de Yuni, la Giglio Nero Famiglia, la Varia et la Simon Famiglia.

Tout se passait bien, c'était comme une fin heureuse pour Sawada Tsunayoshi… mais ce bonheur ne durera pas longtemps comme les gens le disent parce que… la tragédie qui est arrivée, personne n'aurait pu prévoir ce qui arriverait.

* * *

Un boss d'une famille mafieuse ennemie fut possédé par une flamme vivante inconnue et devint hors de contrôle et commença à se déchaîner autour d'eux. Tsunayoshi et les autres ne savaient pas trop contre quoi ils se battaient mais continuaient à se battre, essayant d'empêcher cette dangereuse flamme de se rendre en ville. Ils s'étaient battus, y compris les ex-Arcobaleno qui se trouvait là, Colonnello, Reborn et Fon. Ils s'étaient très bien battus, jusqu'à ce que la flamme devienne plus forte et leur donne un désavantage, même si ils utilisaient le pouvoir de leurs Équipements Vongola, ce n'était pas suffisant.

Tsunayoshi, pour la dernière fois, n'a jamais abandonné. Il voulait sauver la personne même si c'était un ennemi, il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un meurt autour de lui, il voulait tous les protéger. Mais tout ne se passa pas comme il le souhaitait. Rapidement, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Colonnello et Fon furent gravement blessés. Mukuro semblait avoir du mal à respirer tandis que Chrome était là pour le protéger. Gokudera était aussi blessé mais continuait à se battre alors qu'il protégeait ses camarades. Lambo n'était pas avec eux, il était resté au manoir Vongola pour veiller sur Kyoko, Haru, Hana et Renata avec ses enfants.

Pendant cette longue bataille, la flamme rouge sombre avait blessée leur plus fort Gardien/Camarade, Hibari Kyoya. Sa jambe gauche et sa main droite furent brûlées et il fut incapable de se battre. Gokudera semblait saigner sérieusement alors qu'il continuait de bouger et ses mouvements se ralentissaient. Yamamoto et Ryohei allèrent vers Hibari pour l'examiner. Tsuna était frustré, il ne pouvait pas les sauver. Il avait besoin de faire quelque chose à cette flamme et rapidement avant que tout le monde ne soit tué. Il semblait qu'il n'y avait plus qu'une option, qu'il ne voulait pas faire mais… il semblait qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen. C'était de tuer le boss possédé.

Tsuna atterrit devant Yamamoto et cria son ordre. ''Yamamoto emmène Hibari-san loin d'ici, Onii-san s'il-te-plaît continue d'utiliser ta flamme sur Hibari-san. Chrome emmène Mukuro loin d'ici, Gokudera, tout le monde se retire!''

''Mais Juudaime, vas-tu essayer de te battre contre ça, seul!?''

''Nous n'avons pas d'autres choix, j'ai besoin de vous donner tout le temps pour vous enfuir. Vous devez tous partir, laissez-moi ça et rentrez à la maison.'' Leur dit Tsuna, tout le monde protesta.

''Non, nous ne te laisserons pas seul Tsuna!'' Cria Yamamoto en protestation.

''C'EST VRAI SAWADA! NOUS N'ALLONS PAS TE LAISSER À L'EXTRÊME!''Hurla Ryohei, complètement opposé à cet ordre.

Hibari le regardait d'un air meurtrier, entendant aussi son ordre, voulant le mordre à mort. Il ne s'enfuira jamais d'un combat.

''Je ne pourrais jamais faire ça Bossu! Nous allons rester et nous battre avec toi.'' Chrome qui était une personne silencieuse, cria. Elle ne voulait pas s'enfuir, elle ne laisserait personne juste pour être sauvée.

''Kufufufu moi aussi je ne quitte pas ce combat Sawada Tsunayoshi.'' Dit sérieusement Mukuro même si il se tenait la poitrine en utilisant sa main de libre et se leva. Il ne s'enfuira jamais, il ne pourrait jamais laisser sa lumière mourir.

''C'est vrai, kora, nous allons nous battre jusqu'à la fin!'' Cria Colonnello alors qu'il attrapait son fusil une fois de plus, et se levait, allant se battre à nouveau.

Fon se leva de sa place, il était sévèrement blessé mais continuait. Il sourit et dit. ''Nous pouvons toujours nous battre Tsuna, aucun de nous ne laissera notre ciel ici. Nous rentrerons tous ensemble.''

Reborn qui haletait, ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ce qu'avait dit Fon. Lui aussi ne partirait pas, il ne pourrait jamais quitter son ex-étudiant dans cette dangereuse bataille et le laisser mourir. Il était un de ses précieux étudiants et se souciait toujours de lui. Il était aussi le mari de sa sœur et il avait des enfants qui attendait son retour, il ne pouvait pas mourir… comme si il allait dire tout ça à voix haute.

Tsuna était surpris, pourquoi n'écoutaient-ils pas? A ce rythme, tout le monde va...

''Juudaime.'' Tsuna regarda Gokudera qui avait parlé. Il avait l'air ferme alors qu'il répondait. ''Je suis vraiment désolé mais je vais devoir désobéir à ton ordre. Je suis ton bras droit et en tant que ton bras droit et ta Tempête, je vais protester avec tous les autres membres de la famiglia. Si jamais tout le monde est d'accord pour se battre près de toi, je resterais aussi et me battrais aussi près de toi Juudaime.''

''Gokudera-kun… tout le monde…'' Tsuna était sans voix. Ils lui désobéissaient, juste pour se battre près de lui et pour rentrer ensemble. Tsuna ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir un bonheur débordant même dans ce genre de situation. Il retourna regarder la flamme rouge sombre et prit une grande inspiration et relâcha sa puissante Flamme du Serment. ''Allons-y.'' Dit-il sérieusement.

Tout le monde répondit. ''OUAIS!''

Tout le monde continua à se battre excepté Hibari qui ne pouvait plus bouger avec Ryohei, qui continuait d'utiliser sa flamme pour le soigner.

''Plus vite Herbivore.'' Gronda Hibari à Ryohei.

Ryohei dit alors. ''C'est ce que je fais Hibari, reste tranquille.'' Hibari perdait patience alors que Ryohei semblait frustré. Il ne voulait pas le dire à voix haute mais sa flamme de soleil fonctionnait à peine. Il ne comprenait pas du tout pourquoi. À ce rythme, il ne pouvait pas soigner Hibari plus vite qu'il ne le faisait.

Alors que le combat continuait, Tsunayoshi utilisa son XX Burner mais ce n'était pas assez pour éteindre une telle flamme. Il était sur le point d'utiliser X Cannon, il ne remarqua pas la Flamme Rouge Sombre qui arrivait et qui le frappa.

''GRAAAH!'' Tsuna cria de douleur.

''Juudaime!'' Cria Gokudera.

''Tsuna!'' Cria Yamamoto quand il vit Tsuna tomber du ciel.

Tout deux coururent vers lui mais la Flamme Rouge Sombre les en empêcha. Tsunayoshi se posa au sol alors que son épaule se faisait frapper et roula deux fois, plus loin. Il était en effet blessé, sa peau semblait brûlée comme si il avait été frappé par la lave d'un volcan. Il essaya de se relever une fois de plus mais une tentacule de Flamme Rouge Sombre se dirigeait vers lui. Il ne pourrait pas s'envoler à temps parce que sa flamme ne voulait pas s'allumer dans ses mains et il ne pouvait courir ou même sauter pour éviter l'attaque qui arrivait. Ça voulait aussi dire qu'il était cerné.

''JUUDAIME!/TSUNA!'' Hurlèrent Gokudera et Yamamoto en même temps. Ils ne pourront pas y être à temps.

Tout le monde regarda Tsunayoshi choqué, eux aussi ne pourraient pas y être à temps ou attaquer à temps pour le sauver. Tsunayoshi d'un autre côté ferma les yeux, s'attendant à ce que la flamme le frappe… mais rien n'arriva. Doucement, il ouvrit les yeux et ses yeux s'agrandirent, choqué par qui l'avait protégé. Tout le monde avait aussi les yeux élargis, sans voix tellement ils étaient choqués.

C'était Reborn qui avait sauvé Tsuna. Il devait avoir couru aussi vite que possible, juste pour le protéger, utilisant son propre corps. Tsuna était sans voix, il pouvait voir ce qu'il endurait alors que la flamme le brûlait jusqu'à ce qu'il le pousse. Tsuna alors qu'il voyait Reborn s'envoler, avec le peu de force qu'il avait, il se leva puis couru vers lui.

''REBORN!'' Tsuna hurla son nom, ne sachant pas que ses larmes coulaient de ses yeux.

Reborn glissait au sol et ne bougeait plus. Tsuna alla rapidement vers lui et le releva. Il était très surpris et terrifié. L'endroit où il avait été touché était la poitrine et presque son cœur. Il saignait aussi alors que le sang ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de sortir. Tsuna était terrifié, à ce rythme...

''D-Dame… T-Tsu… na.'' Reborn appela faiblement son ancien étudiant.

Tsuna le regarda immédiatement, voyant que ses yeux semblaient être proche de se fermer, avec un ton enroué et faible. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer encore plus.

''Reborn… Ne… ne meurs pas ici… s'il-te-plaît… Reborn… NE MEURS PAS!'' Supplia Tsuna à son ex-tuteur qu'il voyait aussi comme son père. Il ne voulait pas qu'il meurt, pas comme ça.

Reborn ne put s'empêcher de faire un petit sourire, son Dame d'Étudiant était vraiment attaché à lui, tellement qu'il avait atteint son cœur. Quelqu'un d'autre que sa sœur avait atteint son cœur, c'était lui. Il était vraiment content de l'avoir rencontré.

''Ne… me regarde pas… comme ça… tu ferais mieux de vivre… Dame Tsuna… vis… pour tes… amis… ma sœur… tes enfants…'' Reborn parlait faiblement, il perdait sa force.

Tsuna pleurait encore plus. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Reborn si faible, le voir comme si il...

''N'oublie… jamais… Vis.'' Fut les derniers mots que Reborn donna et les mots frappèrent Tsuna.

Il ferma les yeux et décéda.

''Reborn? Reborn… Reborn réponds-moi… Reborn!'' Tsuna le secouait agressivement. 'Non il ne peut pas, il ne doit pas… IL NE PEUT PAS!'

Reborn ne ré-ouvrit jamais les yeux. Il ne respirait plus et était complètement… parti.

Tsuna pleura alors qu'il ne voulait pas y croire… Reborn… est mort… ''REBOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRN!" Hurla-t-il à plein poumons.

Fon et Colonnello ne purent empêcher les larmes de sortir. Leur camarade Arcobaleno était mort. Reborn était mort et ils n'avaient rien pu faire pour le sauver ou même empêcher que ça se produise.

Yamamoto pleura aussi, ainsi que Gokudera, Ryohei et Chrome. Mukuro et Hibari étaient silencieux mais intérieurement, ils étaient aussi blessés. Même si il… Reborn leur donnait des punitions et la folie, leurs cœurs s'étaient attachés à lui. Tous les gardiens s'étaient tous attachés à lui. Grâce à lui, tous s'étaient rencontrés, grâce à lui, ils avaient eu de bons moments, grâce à lui, ils avaient tous ensemble… rencontré Tsuna.

Tsuna posa lentement et précautionneusement le corps de Reborn et se leva. Il serra les poings, son corps tremblait de douleur mais il s'en fichait et ses dents grinçaient, même si il pleurait encore. Il regarda la Flamme Rouge Sombre avec une explosion de haine tel que sa flamme augmenta sa puissance et éclata en une flamme.

Le combat se termina alors qu'ils tuaient la personne possédée, incapable de le sauver. La Flamme disparut avec le vassal et ils gagnèrent. Ça aurait été une belle victoire, si personne n'était mort. Ce fut le jour, où Tsuna devint brisé, de la perte de son Spartan, Sadique, ex-tuteur et figure de père. Tout le monde était silencieux, ne pouvant soigner le cœur brisé du Ciel alors que ses pleurs continuaient ainsi que son chagrin.

* * *

Le lendemain, Renata qui avait vu le corps de son frère, pleura pendant une éternité. Il était sa seule famille qui lui restait, depuis que leurs parents étaient morts, il était le seul qui était là pour elle, celui qui prenait soin d'elle, celui qui lui donnait son bonheur. Maintenant il était parti, il est mort… sa seul famille, son frère bien-aimé était mort.

Raffaele pleura aussi près de sa mère. Il avait un rêve dans la vie. Quand il serait plus grand, il voulait être tutoré comme son père par Reborn. Il regarda son père. Il voulait être quelqu'un qui était respecté par tout le monde, être aimé par tout le monde et être gentil avec tout le monde. Il voulait tellement qu'il souhaitait qu'il soit là pour lui, comme son père, pour être tutoré par le tueur à gage numéro un et oncle mais… il n'était plus là.

Tsuzune qui avait toujours qu'un an, pleurait. Même si elle était un bébé qui ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, elle pouvait sentir ce qui l'entourait. Elle pouvait sentir la tristesse, tout le monde pleurait, ce qui l'a mettait mal à l'aise, en même temps, comme si elle savait pourquoi. C'est pourquoi elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer sous les soins de Kyoko.

Tout le monde était attristé par la perte du Tueur à gage, tout le monde l'était et bientôt lui firent leurs adieux, alors qu'ils déposaient sa tombe. Imprimant 'Le plus Fiable et le plus Fort de la Vongola Famiglia' sur la pierre tombale. Tout le monde était silencieux, seules les larmes et les sanglots pouvaient être entendus autour d'eux. Beaucoup avait vraiment aimé le Tueur à gage, des personnes qui sont devenu ses amis, camarades et famille.

Trois jours après les funérailles, Tsunayoshi s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, ne laissant personne entrer, à part sa femme et ses enfants. Gokudera et les autres comprenaient alors ils donnaient du temps à leur Ciel pour guérir. Ce ne serait pas facile, ils le savaient. Ils savaient à quel point Tsuna se souciait et aimait Reborn du plus profond de son cœur. Si il y avait quelqu'un qui souffrait de la perte du Tueur à gage autre que sa famille, c'était Tsuna. Reborn avait été là pour lui depuis qu'il avait 13 ans, depuis le jour où il est venu au Japon pour l'entraîner, pour devenir un boss de la mafia. Sa perte était un gros impact pour son cœur.

* * *

Le lendemain, Rokudo Mukuro semblait rendre visite à quelqu'un. Il savait que son Ciel et sa lumière souffrait toujours et la Tête de Poulpe leur avait dit de lui donner du temps, ce avec quoi il était d'accord. En y repensant, Lambo fut très choqué et surpris de ce qui s'était passé après qu'on lui est dit. Il n'avait jamais pensé que quelque chose comme ça pouvait arriver, spécialement la mort du Tueur à gage.

Maintenant, il était finalement arrivé à la chambre qu'il comptait visiter. Mukuro fixa un peu la porte avant d'entrer sans même frapper. Alors qu'il entrait, un tonfas le salua, ce qui fit sourire Mukuro et attrapa facilement le tonfa. Il ricana un peu et parla.

''Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu dois accueillir ton visiteur… Hibari Kyoya.'' Dit Mukuro à la personne qui était sur le lit.

C'était Hibari et il lui lançait un regard noir, n'aimant pas du tout sa présence.

''Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?'' Demanda Hibari.

Le sourire de Mukuro s'adoucit alors qu'il fermait la porte et s'avançait vers le lit. Il redonna le tonfa, sachant que l'Alouette serait encore plus en colère si il le gardait. Hibari repris rapidement son tonfa et grogna, vu qu'il ne pouvait pas le frapper.

''Comment te sens-tu Alouette?'' Demanda Mukuro, il était clair qu'il le demandait vraiment, qu'il ne le taquinait pas.

Hibari détourna le regard, ne voulant pas répondre. Mukuro qui pouvait le voir, répondit à sa propre question.

''Ça doit être dur sans ta jambe et ta main, correct?''

Hibari regarda le mur. Oui, c'était vraiment difficile et encore plus, il n'était plus normal. Pourquoi? À cause de l'incident de la Flamme Rouge Sombre, il s'est avéré que sa main droite et sa jambe gauche qui avaient été frappées étaient brûlés et avaient besoin d'être coupées pour qu'il survive. Voulant protester mais ne pouvant pas car personne ne l'a écouté. Sa vie fut sauvée à la fin, sans une jambe et une main. Sur les draps, il était aussi clair qu'il n'avait plus de jambe gauche et de main droite avec son Yukata. C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait plus fort qu'un herbivore, c'était aussi frustrant. Il était aussi trop en colère d'avoir perdu contre cette flamme. Il détestait ça, il détestait le fait qu'il ait perdu et qu'il était devenu faible.

Mukuro qui pouvait avoir en quelque sorte pitié de son propre rival. Il voulait combattre à nouveau, surtout en pleine force. Même si Reborn qui était mort et Tsunayoshi, leur boss les puniraient tous les deux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'amuser à se battre contre Hibari Kyoya. Bien sûr, il ne le dirait jamais à voix haute mais il était sûr que tout le monde savait comment ils se sentaient l'un pour l'autre. Maintenant qu'Hibari était comme ça, paralysé et en quelque sorte… faible, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir l'aider.

''Alouette, il y a une proposition que je veux que tu écoutes.'' Dit Mukuro, ce qui gagna la curiosité d'Hibari pour écouter, vu que c'était rare pour Mukuro d'être sérieux autour de lui.

* * *

Bientôt, Mukuro parlait avec Irie et Spanner à propos de quelque chose et Gokudera arriva et trouva ça intriguant, vu que Mukuro ne leur avait jamais parler avant. Il a ensuite décidé de les rejoindre.

''Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?'' Leur demanda Gokudera.

Les trois le regardèrent et Irie fut celui qui répondit avec un grand sourire. ''Oh Gokudera-kun bon timing! Actuellement Rokudo a eut une magnifique proposition qui pourrait aider Hibari-san sur son état.''

''L'Alouette?'' Questionna Gokudera.

Spanner lui répondit alors qu'il sortait une sucette de sa bouche. ''La Brume ici propose que nous fassions une main et une jambe artificielles pour le Nuage.''

Les yeux de Gokudera s'agrandirent alors qu'il regardait Mukuro choqué. Mukuro ricana à cette vue. ''Kufufufu, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec ça, Tête de Poulpe?''

Gokudera répondit incrédule. ''Tu as proposé ça!?''

''Oya oya, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ça?''

''Je pense que ça ne te ressemble pas.'' Admit Gokudera alors que les deux techniciens étaient d'accord.

Mukuro ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. ''Je veux juste le faire récupérer pour que je puisse le battre à nouveau. C'est la simple raison.'' Les trois eurent une goutte derrière la tête. ''Bien sûr que c'est la raison.' Pensèrent les trois autres. ''Mais tu sais Tête de Poulpe, tu devras persuader cette Alouette de ma proposition. Il était d'accord pour celle-ci mais pas pour la première.'' L'informa Mukuro, ce qui fit que Gokudera lui lança un regard interrogateur.

''Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?'' Demanda Gokudera.

Mukuro répondit. ''Je lui ait dit que ça prendrait du temps pour que la main et la jambe artificielles soient prêtes alors si il voulait être capable de marcher à nouveau et de balancer ses tonfas sur quelqu'un, je lui ait proposé d'utiliser mes illusions pour lui faire une main et une jambe.''

Les yeux de Gokudera s'élargirent. ''Tu es sérieux!?'' Mukuro acquiesça. ''Mais il a refusé, me disant qu'il ne voulait pas avoir une dette pour mon service.''

Mukuro sourit à la fin, trouvant ça un peu effrayant. Pour une raison quelconque, Gokudera réfléchit à cela. Il ne l'admettrait jamais mais il s'inquiétait pour l'Alouette autant que les autres. Tellement de choses s'étaient passées depuis la mort de Reborn-san, le Juudaime souffrait toujours ainsi que sa femme et son fils et maintenant lui aussi. Il voulait au moins l'aider en tant que camarade, ce qu'il n'admettrait jamais.

Gokudera regarda Mukuro et acquiesça. ''Je vais essayer de le convaincre mais je sais que l'Alouette ne m'écoutera pas alors je vais en parler à Kusakabe en premier puis à lui. J'espère juste que ce gars pourra le convaincre. Je vais aussi le dire aux autres, c'est bon pour toi?''

Mukuro sourit à la suggestion. ''Bien sûr, peut-être que la Tête de Gazon pourra convaincre l'Alouette.''

''Je suis d'accord avec ça.'' Dit Gokudera puis se tourna vers les deux autres. ''Quand penserez-vous que vous pourriez finir cette main et cette jambe artificielles?''

''Cela pourrait prendre du temps. Nous avons besoin de créer le désigne, étudier et tester le travail. Nous allons faire une main et une jambe artificielles qui devras presque ressembler aux notres. Ça ne devra pas être lourd et difficile à bouger.'' Expliqua Irie ce qui lui fit gagner un hochement de tête de la part de Gokudera.

''Nous comptons sur vous.'' Leur dit Gokudera.

Irie acquiesça et Spanner dit ''Sûr.''

* * *

Bientôt, presque tout le monde essayait maintenant de convaincre le Nuage refusant. Tout le monde continuait d'essayer même si Hibari leur lançait un regard mortel. Il voulait vraiment tous les mordre à mort mais ne pouvait pas à cause de son état.

La seule personne qui n'avait rien fait était Tsunayoshi. Il était toujours enfermé dans sa chambre, refusant d'en sortir ou même de manger. Même si il s'enfermait, il savait ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur, tout ça grâce à sa femme.

Sa femme, Renata s'inquiétait vraiment pour son mari. Elle savait la douleur qu'il ressentait pour la perte de son frère. Elle aussi voulait faire la même chose qu'il faisait mais savait que son fils, sa fille et son mari qui souffrait toujours, elle ne pouvait pas. Elle décida de se relever et de devenir le pilier de leur famille. Ça a été un gros coup à leur famille pour leur perte mais elle savait que son frère ne serait jamais heureux si ils agissaient comme ça. Elle essaya de dire à son mari de manger et d'aller marcher mais pas une seule fois il fut d'accord ou fait ce qu'elle lui disait de faire. Elle soupira, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir plus de douleur alors que son inquiétude pour son mari augmentait. Même si elle ne l'avait jamais quitté, elle l'aimait comme ils l'avaient jurés à leur mariage et c'était aussi le dernier souhait de son frère pour lui. Elle s'assurerait d'être là pour lui, qu'il vive.

Des mois avaient passés et finalement, Hibari agréa et espérait qu'ils arrêteraient de le harceler et ils le firent. Avec les illusions de Mukuro, il était capable de faire une illusion confortable de sa main et de sa jambe. Il essaya de les bouger, en mordant tout le monde à mort, ce qui pour Mukuro allait bien même si il était aussi inclus. Tout le monde était maintenant content qu'Hibari Kyoya aille bien. Maintenant, ils devaient juste attendre qu'Irie et Spanner avec Verde finissent la main et la jambe artificielles pour lui. Irie avait demandé à Verde et avait accepté de les aider, ne voulant pas l'admettre mais c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour son rival décédé, Reborn.

* * *

Presque un an avait passé et finalement, Tsunayoshi avait accepté de sortir de sa chambre mais il n'était pas une fois devenu joyeux. Il n'avait jamais rit ou parlé. Il était toujours dévasté par ce qu'il s'était passé. Certains, presque tout les ex-Arcobaleno avaient essayés de lui ouvrir les yeux pour qu'il arrête de ratisser chaque recoin mais personne ne réussit. Les gardiens et ses amis vinrent le voir et le surveiller, lui donnant toujours le temps pour guérir. Tsunayoshi faisait toujours la paperasse, Gokudera l'aidait aussi comme il était celui qui allait au réunion si jamais il devait y aller à la place de son Juudaime. Renata et Raffaele restaient aux côtés de leur père/mari en attendant que sa joie revienne. Il gardait sa solitude dans son cœur, ne parlant pas de ce qu'il ressentait vraiment et gardait.

Ça pris deux ans pour que Tsunayoshi reparle. Finalement, tout le monde pouvait lui parler, même si, ses sourires et ses rires n'étaient pas encore revenu. Ils pensèrent tous qu'il avait finalement guérit, même si c'était un peu mais pas vraiment. Il souffrait toujours de la mort de son ex-tuteur. La seule personne qui pouvait le ressentir était Renata.

Cinq ans depuis la mort de Reborn, Tsunayoshi avec Renata visitaient sa tombe. Ils avaient laissé leur fils de dix ans et leur fille de six ans au manoir en sécurité. Les deux étaient silencieux alors qu'ils priaient sur la tombe et après une longue prière, Renata parla.

''Tsuna.'' L'appela Renata et Tsuna la regarda. Elle continua. ''Tu souffres encore de la mort de mon frère?''

Tsuna regarda de nouveau la pierre tombale, disant silencieusement que oui. Renata ne put s'empêcher d'enlacer son mari, disant d'un ton réconfortant alors qu'elle savait que ça pourrait finalement le relâcher de sa longue souffrance.

''Tu n'as pas besoin de te blâmer pour la mort de mon frère. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu devrais savoir que tout le monde mourra, même lui… c'est pourquoi, s'il-te-plaît… relâches-toi de cette longue souffrance. Mon frère va sûrement te tirer dessus si tu gardes ça.''

Les yeux de Tsuna s'agrandirent puis devinrent larmoyants. ''Je suis désolé, je suis faible, je n'ai même pas été capable de me protéger… je le sais Renata… c'est juste que… j'ai échoué… j'ai… trop de regrets. Tellement trop...''

''Dis-moi Tsuna, dis-moi. Je suis là pour toi, comme ta femme et comme mon frère.'' Lui dit Renata avec assurance.

Tsuna pleura encore plus avant de lui dire ses regrets.

''Il y a tellement de choses que j'aurais voulu lui dire… incapable de dire maintenant, incapable d'entendre ou même de commenter ce que j'ai à dire… j'aurais du lui dire ça quand il était encore en vie, quand il était encore à nos côtés… tellement de regrets… tant de mots inexprimés… je...je veux… juste lui dire que je suis reconnaissant qu'il soit venu dans ma vie… celui qui m'a changé, celui qui m'a donné la joie… Il y en encore beaucoup d'autre chose pour lequel je voudrais le remercier… je n'ai pas non plus pu lui dire ce que je ressentait pour lui… le sentiment que je ne le vois pas comme un tueur à gage ou comme un homme ou comme un ex-tuteur mais un… père. Il était comme un père pour moi… rira-t-il de ce que je dis? Sera-t-il heureux? Me tira-t-il dessus? … Je ne pourrais plus le savoir.''

''Il serait heureux d'entendre ces mots Tsuna, je peux te l'assurer.'' Lui dit Renata tandis qu'il regardait sa femme avec des yeux larmoyants. Elle continua. ''Il m'a dit que tu étais vraiment drôle à taquiner et aussi… qu'il était content de t'avoir rencontré.'' Les yeux de Tsuna s'agrandirent alors qu'elle continuait. ''Il te considérait parfois comme son propre fils. Il était vraiment heureux de t'avoir rencontré, plus que n'importe qui d'autre. C'est pourquoi il voulait que tu vives, il voulait que tu vives et que tu sois heureux. Il veille sur nous, ne le rend pas plus triste Tsuna… d'accord?''

Tsuna ne put s'empêcher de pleurer encore plus. Qui aurait su que Reborn ressentait la même chose que lui. Tsuna souhaitait vraiment qu'il soit son père. Tsuna enlaça sa femme et elle le lui rendit, donnant réconfort et chaleur à la personne qu'elle aimait. Ce fut ce jour que Tsunayoshi retrouva finalement son sourire, son rire, sa lumière.

* * *

Dix ans passa et le secret de longue date de Rokudo Mukuro empira. Pas une fois il était allé voir un médecin, peut-être qu'une fois il avait utilisé ses illusions pour se rendre chez Shamal. C'est à ce moment qu'il découvrit sa maladie, un cancer du cœur et déjà au pire stade. Aucuns médicaments ou illusions ne pouvaient soigner une telle maladie. Il garda ça secret pendant presque 20 ans de sa vie. Personne ne savait, pas même Tsunayoshi ou Chrome, sa femme depuis maintenant cinq ans. Quelqu'un pourrait avoir sentit son secret et ce serait Hibari Kyoya, il lui lançait toujours des regard suspicieux, à chaque fois qu'ils se battaient. Mukuro ne comptait le dire à personne, pas même à sa chère Chrome.

Cette fois, il eut une crise cardiaque alors qu'il se crispait dans le couloir. Il était reconnaissant qu'il n'y avait personne autour pour le voir dans un tel état de faiblesse. Il avait besoin d'aller dans un endroit sûr avant que quelqu'un ne puisse le trouver. Il se força à se relever mais la douleur de son cœur l'en empêchait alors qu'il retombait et surprenament, quelqu'un l'attrapa avant qu'il ne frappe le sol. Lentement, il regarda faiblement la personne qui était près de lui. Sa vue devint flou mais il le reconnut. Il lui donna un petit sourire, c'était lui de toutes les personnes.

''Ne… le dis… à personne…'' Murmura Mukuro avant de finalement, s'abandonner à l'obscurité qui l'avait envahi.

La personne qui était là près de lui n'était nul autre que Hibari Kyoya avec sa nouvelle main et jambe artificielles. Ça avait pris six ans pour que ça soit complet, deux pour les contrôler et être assez confortable avec sa nouvelle main et jambe. Le poids ça allait et c'était facile de bouger comme il le voulait. Maintenant, voir son rival inconscient et en se souvenant de ses derniers mots, il l'emmena dans un endroit où il pourrait se reposer sans que personne n'essaie d'entrer, sa chambre.

Bientôt, il plaça Mukuro sur son lit et alla appeler leur médecin, Shamal en secret. Après un long moment, Rokudo Mukuro se réveilla et regarda autour de lui, voyant une chambre familière et… deux personnes près de lui. Il réalisa rapidement que c'était Hibari Kyoya et Shamal.

''Oh, réveillé maintenant?'' Demanda Shamal et alla vers lui.

Mukuro ne parla pas et essaya de se relever mais fut arrêté par Shamal.

''Tu ne devrais pas te forcer Mukuro, sais-tu a quel point ta maladie est grave? Quoi que plus c'est-''

''Je le sais déjà.'' Le coupa Mukuro. ''L'as-tu dis à quelqu'un?''

''P-personne, nous en discutions quand tu t'es réveillé.'' Lui dit Shamal.

Mukuro put en quelque sorte soupirer de soulagement. Il sentit alors un regard de quelqu'un et savait de qui ça venait.

''Depuis combien de temps gardes-tu cette maladie?'' Demanda avec venin Hibari Kyoya.

''Oya oya inquiet pour moi?'' Mukuro essaya de taquiner l'Alouette mais il ne réagit pas, attendant seulement sa réponse. Il soupira alors qu'il lui répondait. ''Presque 20 ans, heureux?'

Shamal et Hibari étaient tous deux choqués. Depuis si longtemps? Il avait gardé cette maladie depuis si longtemps!?

Mukuro, pour une certaine raison ne put s'empêcher de rire. ''Kufufufu il n'y a pas besoin d'être choqué. Je suis une Brume, je peux cacher la vérité comme si de rien n'était.''

''Est-ce que quelqu'un sait à propos de ta maladie?'' Demanda sérieusement Shamal.

''Personne avant et maintenant il y a vous deux.'' Lui répondit Mukuro.

Shamal baissa les yeux avant de parler. ''Rokudo… ta maladie est-'' Mukuro le coupa. ''Tu es médecin, combien de temps il me reste d'après tes calculs.''

"Rokudo"

''Je sais que cette maladie va bientôt me prendre. Je veux au moins savoir quand sera ma fin.'' Persista Mukuro alors que Shamal soupirait de défaite et lui dit. ''Trois mois.''

Mukuro était un peu choqué puis eut un triste sourire. ''Je vois, trop court mais je pense que c'est assez.''

"Herbivore"

''Je ne ferai pas d'opérations. Je sais qu'aucun traitement médical ne peut soigner cette maladie alors n'essaye même pas de persister l'Alouette.'' Mukuro le regarda, sachant ce qu'il allait lui dire.

''Mais Rokudo, ça pourrait t'aider à allonger ta vie.'' Raisonna Shamal mais ensuite il le contra. ''L'allonger, souffrir plus et ne pas en être soigné. Tu t'attends à ce que j'accepte ça? En connaissant déjà mon destin?''

Les deux étaient sans voix. Mukuro sourit alors. ''Je sais que vous ne comprenez pas. Juste… au moins laissez-moi être avec ma chère Chrome… juste pour ce peu de temps…'' Il leur lança un regard sérieux. ''Ne le dites à personne.''

Les deux ne répondirent pas, cherchant toujours une réponse pour eux-même, si ils devaient le laisser faire ou pas.

Les jours passèrent et Mukuro continua à vivre comme si il n'y avait aucun problème. Il était plus attaché à Chrome ce qu'elle ne trouva pas bizarre. Il était aussi taquin, plus du genre farce envers leur plus jeune Gardien, Lambo. Gokudera était plus qu'énervé que Mukuro cause une fois de plus des problèmes mais Mukuro ne sans soucia pas. Mukuro jouissait pleinement de sa vie et quelqu'un de loin le surveillait, Hibari Kyoya. Les seuls qui l'avaient remarqué étaient Chrome et Tsunayoshi. Chrome pensait que le Gardien du Nuage le regardait parce qu'il voulait le mordre à mort tandis que Tsunayoshi, il semblait que quelque chose l'inquiétait maintenant. Il essaya de demander à Mukuro et Hibari mais aucun des deux ne répondit.

Tout allait bien jusqu'au jour où Mukuro sentit que sa maladie empirait. Il avait été capable de la couvrir avec ses illusions mais il savait que Chrome et Tsunayoshi trouveraient bientôt. Il savait aussi que son heure était bientôt arrivée. C'est pourquoi cette fois, si son corps le laissait faire, il en finirait.

Le lendemain, Mukuro s'était confronté à Hibari Kyoya et lui avait dit de se battre avec lui. Hibari n'était pas le type de personne à être surpris par ses paroles mais cette fois il l'était. Il est malade et au plus pire, puis il lui demandait un combat?

''Pourquoi devrais-je Herbivore? As-tu oublié que ta-'' Hibari fut coupé quand Mukuro parla. ''Peur de perdre?'' Dit-il d'un ton moqueur qui fit qu'Hibari accepta instantanément.

Tous deux allèrent dans un endroit ouvert et commencèrent leur combat. Hibari était un peu impressionné que même dans cet été, il pouvait le combattre à égal comme si il n'était pas du tout malade. Le combat continua pour devenir plus tendu pour les uns et les autres. Les autres Gardiens arrivèrent bientôt, leur disant d'arrêter mais aucun ne le fit. Tsunayoshi arriva finalement et était sur le point de leur dire d'arrêter quand il fut arrêté par son hyper intuition qui réagit. Elle lui disait de les laisser faire et surtout, de regarder Mukuro plus que quiconque. Alors le combat continua alors que les deux faisaient leur coup final de leur plus grand et long combat. Tous deux étaient blessés et tenaient à peine debout, tout le monde était impressionné de voir à quel point ils étaient puissants. Les plus forts Gardiens, Hibari Kyoya et Rokudo Mukuro.

''Kufufufu tu es devenu plus fort… Alouette.'' Dit Mukuro d'une voix chuchoté. Hibari resta silencieux ainsi que tout le monde. Mukuro leur donna un petit sourire, un sourire de gratitude. ''Mer… ci.''

Les yeux d'Hibari s'élargirent un peu avant de fermer les yeux et d'acquiescer. Ça voulait dire oui pour tout le monde mais ça voulait dire beaucoup de chose ce que Mukuro et Tsunayoshi comprenaient. Lui disant que lui aussi le remerciait d'avoir été un si grand rival qu'il pouvait combattre. Mukuro ne put s'empêcher de sourire encore plus, Hibari retourna son sourire, ce qui surpris un peu tout le monde. À ce moment, tous deux tombèrent au sol . Tout le monde alla vers eux et fut ordonné de les emmener à l'infirmerie.

Tsunayoshi observait les deux corps inconscients de ses Gardiens et ne put s'empêcher de sourire pour eux deux. Leur combat était trop touchant pour lui, ça montrait juste à quel point ils étaient passionnés et que leur amitié avait donc une forme que les deux ne reconnaîtront jamais. Hibari semblait plus mordre à mort Mukuro mais en vérité il aimait se battre avec lui, c'était de même pour Mukuro alors qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais aussi, il le montrait juste en le taquinant ou en faisant des blagues. Tsunayoshi espérait vraiment que leur amitié ne se brise jamais et aussi qu'il sera capable de regarder à nouveau leur merveilleux combat. Tout le monde s'exprimait aussi dans leur esprit… si seulement ils savaient que _ce_ combat… était le dernier qu'ils verraient.

Bientôt, ils découvrirent à propos de la longue maladie secrète de Mukuro. C'est arrivé quand il semblait que Mukuro connaissait le pire et qu'aucunes des infirmières même Ryohei ne savait pas quoi faire. Heureusement Shamal arriva et leur dit de l'amener immédiatement à l'hôpital où il allait le soigner et tout le monde suivit. Chrome était inquiète pour son Mukuro-sama qui était aussi son mari. Tsunayoshi et Yamamoto étaient là pour la réconforter. Aussitôt après une longue opération, Shamal leur avait parlé de sa condition et de sa maladie, ce qui choqua tout le monde, pire encore pour Chrome. Il était malade tout ce temps et il n'avait laissé personne l'aider, pas même une fois il...

Ils furent aussi surpris qu'Hibari le sache et Shamal leur dit toute l'histoire et comprirent. Tsunayoshi à l'intérieur se blâmait. Comment n'avait il pas pu sentir la maladie de Mukuro? Si seulement il avait su, il l'aurait forcé à prendre un traitement pour qu'il vive, peu importe combien il refusait… Chrome l'arrêta dans ses pensées et enlaça juste son Bossu et pleura. Tsunayoshi fut un peu surpris mais ensuite il l'enlaça en retour. Il pouvait dire que c'était la même chose qui lui traversait l'esprit. Tout le monde resta silencieux alors qu'ils attendaient que Mukuro se réveille et espéraient qu'il le ferait.

Ça pris trois jours pour que Mukuro ne se réveille et les salue avec son sourire habituel et son rire signature. Tout le monde était heureux qu'il soit toujours en vie et bien sûr, tout le monde gronda leur Brume, même Chrome pour le leur avoir caché. Mukuro avait peur qu'ils éclatent leur colère sur lui mais intérieurement il était heureux. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'ils se souciaient tous de lui, il était détesté au début ce dont il se fichait mais un peu il savait qu'ils s'ajustaient toujours à lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent s'ouvrir à lui. Tsuna cette fois le força à s'allonger dans le lit et à se faire opérer qu'il aime ou non, il ne put jamais protester.

Sa vie s'allongea, il put même assister au mariage inattendu d'Hibari Kyoya et d'une épouse inattendu, Sasagawa Kyoko et maintenant Hibari Kyoko. Ils étaient vraiment contents qu'il ait vécu plus longtemps mais ensuite… finalement, Rokudo Mukuro décéda sur son lit d'hôpital. Tout le monde fut dévasté, surtout Chrome qui était enceinte. Tout le monde donna bientôt leur respect à leur bien-aimé Brouillard. Ce jour fut la première fois que Sawada Tsunayoshi vécu la perte d'un de ses Gardiens et bien-aimé ami.

* * *

Cinq ans après la mort de Rokudo Mukuro, un tragique événement se produisit au Japon, au moment où Sasagawa Ryohei séjournait chez lui avec sa femme bien-aimée, Hana. Ils avait aussi eut une fille qu'ils avaient nommée Sakura, douze ans. La famille avec Hibari Kyoko, la femme d'Hibari assistaient à la fête d'anniversaire de leur riche cousin. C'était supposé être une bonne journée pour tout le monde mais ensuite, quelqu'un ruina la fête. La Mafia avait attaquée et prise tout le monde en otage. Ryohei était surprotégé alors qu'il les combattait sans que personne ne soit blessé. La réaction rapide de Kyoko se déclencha immédiatement quand elle dit à tout le monde de s'enfuir, ce que tout le monde fit. Ryohei continua de les combattre seul pour protéger tout le monde. Hana pris sa fille et s'enfuit. Ryohei la rassura en lui disant qu'il reviendrait… mais quelque chose arriva que personne n'avait prévu.

Sasagawa Ryohei avait réussi à protéger tout le monde et avait rejoint sa famille. Tout le monde était heureux et reconnaissant qu'il les ait protégé. Ryohei était encore plus heureux que tout le monde, surtout sa famille soit en sécurité quand étonnamment, quelqu'un était encore debout et tira sur Ryohei qui le toucha à l'épaule. Ryohei le mit à terre immédiatement avant qu'il ne puisse tirer sur quelqu'un d'autre. Tout le monde appela alors une ambulance pour lui.

À l'hôpital, quelque chose fut détecté sur la balle à laquelle ils ne pouvaient pas croire. Il y avait du poison sur la balle, un fort poison qui pouvait tuer une personne instantanément en pénétrant dans les cellules sanguines et se propageait dans le corps. Ryohei avait un corps fort et un entraînement pour s'immuniser au poison, il était capable de l'endurer mais il savait qu'il n'en avait plus pour longtemps, il pouvait dire que le poison allait bientôt atteindre son cœur. Le docteur ne pouvait rien faire pour lui et Hana leur disait de faire quelque chose. Hana ne voulait pas que son mari meurt. Il ne pouvait pas! Sakura pleurait, elle aussi ne voulait pas que son père meurt, c'était trop tôt.

Ryohei les calma et leur parla. Il leur donna ses derniers mots et son souhait pour sa bien-aimée famille, les deux ne purent s'empêcher de pleurer. Kyoko revint et leur dit que tout le monde arriverait bientôt mais il l'a coupa et lui parla. La pièce devint trop émotionnel car ils ne purent s'empêcher de voir leur bien-aimé père/mari/frère disparaître. Ça pris une heure avant qu'il ne meurt enfin, laissant la famille dans le chagrin.

Tsunayoshi et les autres arrivèrent rapidement mais c'était trop tard. Ils trouvèrent le corps mort du Gardien du Soleil, Sasagawa Ryohei. Tout le monde pleura, un autre était parti, quel monde cruel tout de même. Tsunayoshi dans son esprit et son cœur se blâmait. Si seulement Ryohei n'avait pas été impliqué dans la mafia, si seulement il avait pu vivre une vie comme un citoyen normal comme beaucoup d'autres, si seulement...

''Tsu-kun.'' Kyoko en pleurs appela un Tsuna en pleurs. Tsuna la regarda et elle parla. ''Ne te blâmes jamais, Onii-chan te frapperait sûrement si jamais il savait que tu pensais comme ça.''

''M-mais… Kyoko-chan si seulement il n'avait pas été impliqué dans la mafia il-'' Tsuna fut coupé quand quelqu'un le frappa à la tête. Regardant la personne, c'était Hana.

Hana avait toujours des larmes dans les yeux et parla. ''Tu n'as pas entendu Kyoko? Ne dis pas ça… je suis sûr que mon mari n'a jamais regretté de venir avec toi et…'' Elle lui donna un sourire douloureux. ''Je pourrais même te dire merci de l'avoir impliqué dans ta vie Sawada.''

Tsuna était surpris, il était sur le point de parler quand elle continua. ''Si tu n'étais pas venu, je ne serais peut-être pas tombée amoureuse de lui, il ne serait jamais devenu fort et… il n'aurait jamais rencontré un petit frère aussi merveilleux et fort. Tu comprends Sawada?''

Tsuna ne put s'empêcher de pleurer encore plus. Ce fut le jour où Sawada Tsunayoshi ordonna à Gokudera d'enquêter et sûrement, supprimer cette famiglia de ce monde, ce que Gokudera agréa immédiatement.

"Onii-san"

* * *

Trois ans plus tard, une guerre arriva entre une nouvelle force de la Onobo Famiglia et la Vongola Famiglia. Le jour arriva où la Onobo Famiglia infiltra le jet privé Vongola où Gokudera Hayato, Sawada Tsunayoshi et Yamamoto Takeshi se trouvaient. Ils étaient en route vers l'Alaska quand ils arrivèrent et abattirent les gardes du corps du boss. Tout le monde les combattirent alors que des tirent pouvaient être entendu. Tsuna n'hésita jamais alors qu'il utilisait son pistolet pour leur tirer dessus. Reborn lui avait enseigné, il lui avait aussi appris à ne jamais hésiter à l'utiliser si jamais il souhaitait rester en vie le lendemain.

Le combat était tendu alors que Yamamoto utilisait son katana et coupait ses ennemis sans hésitation, les protégeant. Après une longue fusillade, vu que Gokudera ne pouvait pas utiliser ses flammes ou même ses dynamites à l'intérieur de l'avion et Tsunayoshi son Hyper Mode de Dernière Volonté à cause de l'espace à l'intérieur de l'avion, ils entendirent une explosion. À la fenêtre, ils virent que l'aile droite avait été détruite et que l'avion bougeait vers la droite et tombait. Tsunayoshi, Gokudera et Yamamoto se tenaient aux sièges qui étaient près d'eux, de même pour leurs ennemis. Certains saisirent l'occasion pour leur tirer dessus mais ratèrent, Gokudera tira en retour et toucha leurs têtes et ils moururent, Yamamoto trancha les personnes une fois proche de lui avant qu'ils ne puissent attaquer et les regarda.

''Gokudera, nous devons sortir d'ici rapidement!'' Cria Yamamoto. Gokudera le savait et regarda son Juudaime. Tsuna essayait de s'accrocher et Gokudera sauta pour l'atteindre.

''Juudaime, tu vas bien?'' Demanda Gokudera concerné. Tsuna lui donna un petit sourire et acquiesça. ''Je vais bien Gokudera-kun. Nous devons sortir d'ici… Je vais utiliser mon Hyper Mode de Dernière Volonté pour tous nous emmener.''

''Non, nous ne pouvons pas Juudaime.'' Dit Gokudera, ce qui fit que Tsuna le regarda avec interrogation. Gokudera répondit à la question muette. ''Juudaime, ils nous attendent à l'extérieur, avec ces avions de combat.''

Tsuna regarda à l'extérieur près de la fenêtre et fut surpris de voir qu'ils les attendaient en effet et les entouraient. Roquets, balles, tout était près pour leur tirer dessus.

''Comment ont-ils été capable d'acquérir ça!?'' Questionna Tsuna d'étonnement.

''Nous ne savons pas Juudaime, l'Alouette avec Kusakabe et le Bucking Bronco enquêtaient sur eux en ce moment.'' Lui répondit Gokudera. Il regarda alors Yamamoto qui venait juste de couper un ennemi et les regarda.

Yamamoto sachant que les deux allaient bien, regarda autour et ensuite trouva quelque chose. Il alla ensuite sur le côté et ouvrit un stockage secret et fut surpris de trouver un sac à dos. Il le prit, sachant ce que c'était et essaya d'en retourner vers les deux autres, même si le sol tremblait.

''Yamamoto.'' Tsuna l'appela et il sourit en retour.

Yamamoto donna le sac à Gokudera. ''Mets-le, vite.'' Dit Yamamoto à Gokudera.

Gokudera regarde le sac à dos et c'était un parachute. Il le mit sur son dos et Yamamoto accrocha la ceinture de Gokudera au dos de Tsuna. Yamamoto utilisa ensuite la sortie du côté droit et l'ouvrit lentement pour que ceux à l'extérieur ne le remarque pas. Il les regarda et leur fit signe que c'était bon. Les deux synchronisèrent leur marche en marchant vers Yamamoto. Ils regardèrent en bas et virent qu'ils étaient encore haut, que sans rien, sauter ne suffirait pas.

Yamamoto les regarda et sourit. ''Gokudera je compte sur toi pour protéger Tsuna pour moi.''

Gokudera fut un peu surpris, Tsuna fut celui qui réagit. ''Yamamoto qu'est-ce que tu-''

Il fut coupé quand plus d'hommes arrivèrent du côté, il semblait qu'ils envoyaient encore plus d'hommes pour s'assurer de la mort du Boss Vongola. Yamamoto regarda ses amis et alla derrière eux.

''Tsuna.'' L'appela Yamamoto. Tsuna se tourna pour le voir, son Hyper Intuition lui disait quelque chose qui pour une raison lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Yamamoto leur souriait vivement, un sourire avec tellement de significations et de sentiments. ''Vis Tsuna, Gokudera… Merci.''

Yamamoto les poussa vers la sortie, les faisaient sortir de l'avion et tomber au sol. Tsuna essaya d'atteindre Yamamoto mais ne le put. Yamamoto lui donna encore son sourire et lui fit un au revoir de la main avant de partir et entendit d'autres coups de feu.

Tsuna ne put s'empêcher de vouloir aller le chercher, le prendre, le sauver.

"YAMAMOTOOOOOOOOO!"

Alors qu'il criait, une roquette arriva et détruit l'avion. Tout le monde mourut à l'intérieur, de même pour Yamamoto Takeshi. Il était mort en sauvant et protégeant Gokudera et Tsuna. Gokudera pouvait voir à quel point sa mort avait touché le cœur du Juudaime. Il était aussi blessé, c'est pourquoi il jura qu'il se vengerait de sa mort et fit la promesse à son plus proche ami Gardien qui à la fin n'avait pas réussi à lui dire qu'il protégerait son Juudaime de tout son cœur sans faillir. C'est la troisième fois qu'un de leur amis, Famille et Camarade Gardien décédait.

Ça pris huit mois pour que la Onobo Famiglia soit complètement anéantie.

* * *

Dix ans avaient passés depuis la mort de Yamamoto, treize ans depuis la mort de Sasagawa Ryohei et dix huit ans depuis la mort de Rokudo Mukuro. Rokudo Chrome, l'autre demi-Brume de la 10ème génération des Vongola était atteinte par une maladie. C'était une maladie de ses organes. Cela faisait quarante ans qu'elle avait de vrais organes grâce aux transplantations médicales des Vongola. Elle avait été capable de vivre librement, de s'amuser et bien plus en se mariant à Rokudo Mukuro-sama. Elle avait aussi gagné un enfant de lui, c'est juste dommage qu'il soit décédé avant de rencontrer leur baby boy. Chrome avec ses amis qui l'avait aidé elle et son enfant en cas de besoin. Le nom du garçon était Rokudo Mikado, qui avait maintenant dix-sept ans. Le même style de coupe de cheveux et les yeux de son père. La mère et l'enfant vivaient joyeusement au manoir Vongola et bien sûr, il semblait que Mikado avait quelque chose d'autre de son père qui était les blagues, la taquinerie et même le rire de son père. Tout était parfait pour la famille, jusqu'à ce que sa maladie la frappe.

C'était un événement inattendu, les médecins avait fait ce qu'ils pouvaient pour la sauver mais… leur méthode avait atteint le zéro. Aucune connaissance médicale ne pouvait la sauver et tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire était de lui donner des médicaments pour apaiser la douleur de ses organes.

''Mama tu vas aussi me quitter?'' Demanda un Mikado en pleurs à sa mère.

Chrome était maintenant sur un lit d'hôpital et son fils, Mikado était près d'elle. De loin, Tsunayoshi était là, debout et les regardant et près de lui se trouvait son fils et sa fille. Raffaele qui avait maintenant 33 ans et sa petite sœur Tsuzune 28 ans qui avait les même cheveux noirs et les yeux bruns de son frère.

Chrome caressa la tête de son fils. ''Je ne vais pas bien Mikado, je vais sûrement aller mieux pour toi, je le promets, okay?'' Dit Chrome en souriant à son fils puis regarda son Bossu avec le même sourire. ''Je suis désolé Bossu, de te créer des problèmes.''

Tsunayoshi lui retourna le sourire et secoua la tête. ''Ça ne me cause aucun problème Chrome. J'ai promis à Mukuro que je prendrais soin de toi et même si il ne peut pas, je ferai toujours la même chose.''

Chrome ne put s'empêcher de rire à sa réponse. ''Merci Bossu… au fait, tu ne penses toujours pas à ta retraite?''

''Je suis toujours fort alors je peux encore continuer Chrome. Aussi, je ne veux pas donner ce lourd fardeau le plus tôt possible à mon fils.'' Lui dit Tsuna. Raffaele suivit. ''Mais ne t'en fait pas tante Chrome, j'aide mon Papa si il a besoin et je continue de le surveiller si jamais il tombe de sa chaise ou quelque chose.''

Tsuna eut une petite goutte derrière la tête. ''Où as-tu entendu que je tombais de ma chaise? Je suis sûr que ça ne m'est jamais arrivé.'' Tsuzune répondit à son père. ''De Mama.''

Tsuna eut une goutte de plus. ''Qu'est-ce que votre mère vous dit au juste?''

Raffaele et Tsuzune répondirent à l'unisson. ''C'est un secret.''

''Raffaele, Tsuzune c'est mal de cacher des choses à votre père, allez, dites-moi.''

''Ça n'arrivera pas Papa.'' Dit Tsuzune alors qu'elle riait.

Mikado ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ses amis ainsi que Chrome. Elle était persuadé de tout son cœur que si jamais elle quittait ce monde, Mikado ne serait pas si triste parce qu'il ne serait pas seul. Il était avec le fils et la fille de son Bossu et les autres aussi. Mikado ne serait pas seul, il n'expérimentera pas l'abandon comme elle et d'être expérimenté comme son père. Mikado vivra dans la lumière où il pourra vivre heureux. Pour elle, elle avait eu une vie parfaite.

Quelques mois plus tard et elle était morte. Ils lui avaient donné des funérailles près de son mari Mukuro. Mikado comme prévu pleura la perte de sa mère mais ses amis étaient là pour lui et ne le quittèrent jamais. Ça lui pris du temps pour guérir et d'être heureux à nouveau. Ce fut la quatrième fois que Sawada Tsunayoshi expérimenta la mort de ses précieux amis et Gardiens.

Cinq ans plus tard, Sawada Tsunayoshi se retirait de sa position, la donnant à son fils Raffaele à l'âge de 38 ans. Raffaele était déjà marié à quelqu'un et c'était Hinata, la fille de Gokudera Hayato et de Gokudera Haru. Comme son père, elle faisait un bon travail, ce dont il pouvait être très fier avec son épouse Renata. Tsuzune était aussi une fille formidable qui aidait son grand frère dans son travail, etc. Elle était célibataire mais ils savaient qu'elle avait le béguin pour Mikado, le fils de Chrome et Mukuro.

* * *

Trois ans plus tard, Raffaele subit une attaque surprise alors qu'il était avec une autre famiglia de l'alliance. Un autre ennemi apparut et ils se battirent contre eux. Lambo qui se trouvait là alors qu'il se promenait, aida immédiatement et protégea son petit frère qu'il appelait comme ça depuis qu'il était petit. Lambo était celui qui le surveillait tout le temps, Lambo s'était adoucit avec le fils de son Tsuna-nii qu'il appelait son propre son petit frère. Lambo s'était battu courageusement aux côtés de Raffaele et survécu. Mais un autre imprévu leur arriva.

Un survivant de la famiglia prétendait être mort et quand il fallut saisir l'occasion, voyant Raffaele soulagé, se leva immédiatement et sortit son couteau, allant le poignarder. Lambo fut un peu surpris mais réagit immédiatement alors qu'il l'enlaçait et il fut poignardé dans le dos. Raffaele était choqué, stupéfait que sa figure de grand frère se soit fait poignarder, juste pour le protéger. Lambo utilisa son électricité et un coup de foudre au poignardeur, lui donnant une mort instantanée. Lambo tomba dans ses bras.

''Grand-frère Lambo, ne ferme pas tes yeux, je vais immédiatement appeler quelqu'un pour aider.'' Dit un Raffaele paniqué mais ensuite Lambo tint sa main, faisant cesser la tension dans son corps. Lambo parla. ''P-pas besoin Raffaele… je suis juste content que… tu sois sauf.''

Raffaele était grandement choqué, lui disait-il qu'il allait mourir? Non, qu'allait-il dire à son père? Lambo était sa figure de grand frère alors que son père le voyait comme son petit frère. Il était une des précieuses personnes de son père et maintenant il mourait à cause de lui. Que devait-il faire? Que devait-il dire à son père?

Lambo qui pouvait voir à quoi il pensait sourit. ''Ne dis pas que c'est de ta faute R-Raffaele… peu importe ce qui… arrive… les gens vont bientôt mourir… nous ne sommes pas une exception Raffaele et… je suis sûr… que Tsuna-nii comprendra si tu lui dis tout… il est gentil, comme toi… indulgent, altruiste et… gentil… je le respecte vraiment.''

''Grand-frère Lambo.'' Les larmes de Raffaele sortirent, incapable de les retenir. Lambo sourit encore plus. ''Dis à… Tsuna-nii que… je suis content… d'avoir vécu et… de l'avoir rencontré… ainsi que toi… et tout le monde… dis à… Hayato-nii que je pense que… je vais partir le premier… aussi… désolé de ne… pas rentrer à la maison… au moins… j'aurais vécu… sans aucun regrets… Raffaele… vis et… sois fort.''

Raffaele qui pleurait toujours acquiesça de multiples fois, enregistrant tout ce qu'il lui avait dit. Lambo était vraiment content que dans ses derniers moments, il ait sauvé quelqu'un d'important pour lui et que ça soit le fils de son Tsuna-nii. Il pouvait sentir son corps perdre plus de sang et son corps devenait lourd et froid. Il regarda le ciel, voir le ciel dans ses derniers moment avant de fermer les yeux… et de décéder.

Bientôt, Lambo fut enterré avec tous ceux des Vongola. Tsunayoshi qui avait entendu son dernier message de son fils était aussi content de l'avoir rencontré. Ça lui faisait vraiment mal qu'il soit mort, juste pour sauver son fils. Quel paiement égalerait-il pour montrer ses remerciements? Gokudera était triste de sa mort. En silence, il savait qu'un jour, leurs chemins se croiseront, qu'il le retrouverait… ainsi que tout les autres.

* * *

Onze ans avaient passés, Hibari Kyoya était mort d'une maladie du à son âge qui était de 85 ans. Hibari était mort heureux, il avait eut une vie épanouie parce qu'il avait rencontré sa femme, Kyoko et s'était sentit devenir père avec leur jumeaux, Hibari Katsuro et Hibari Katsumi. Tsunayoshi même si ça lui faisait mal était en quelque sorte content qu'Hibari-san ait eu une vie épanouie. Lui et Gokudera savaient qu'un jour, ils se reverraient.

* * *

Sept ans avaient passés, maintenant Gokudera Hayato décédait. Laissant sa fille et sa femme, Hinata et Haru. En y repensant, c'était vraiment marrant que ces deux-là qui se disputaient toujours pour de simples choses pour le Juudaime, ait guidé ses deux-là à s'aimer et rapidement à se marier. Il y a peut-être des fois où ses deux-là ne s'entendent pas, même si ça ne détruisait pas leur relation. C'était vraiment des moments drôles quand même. Gokudera Hayato n'avait aucun regret dans la vie… peut-être seulement un, et c'était qu'il avait quitté le Juudaime d'abord, ce que Tsunayoshi comprenait. Tsuna était vraiment content de l'avoir rencontré et qu'il soit devenu son meilleur bras droit jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

* * *

Cinq ans ont passés depuis la mort de Gokudera, Sawada Tsunayoshi a l'âge de 96 ans rencontra Byakuran dans sa chambre. Byakuran semblait… toujours avoir 44 ans, ne vieillissant pas pour une quelconque raison. Byakuran souriait joyeusement quand il lui rendit visite.

''Bonjour Tsunayoshi-kun, tu es devenu plus vieux que moi.'' Dit joyeusement Byakuran se qui fit que Tsunayoshi voulut lui tirer dessus avec son pistolet qui était près de lui mais se contrôla.

''Chaos Byakuran, maintenant puis-je demander si le faucheur est venu me prendre?'' Questionna Tsunayoshi, ce qui fit un peu se figer Byakuran. Sachant ce qu'il demandait, il répondit. ''Je sais tout ce que tu as fait. Avant que Mukuro ne meurt, tu lui as rendu visite, ainsi que Ryohei avant qu'il ne parte pour le Japon puis Yamamoto avant que nous allions rencontrer la famille de l'alliance, Chrome à l'hôpital, Lambo durant ses vacances, secrètement Hibari-san puis Gokudera-kun.'' Il sourit alors qu'il redemandait. ''Est-ce que le faucheur est venu prendre ma vie maintenant?''

Byakuran ne put s'empêcher de lui donner un petit sourire. ''Tout doux Tsunayoshi-kun. Je ne suis pas du tout la faucheuse,je leur ai juste rendu visite par hasard.''

''Donc tu es devenu le symbole de la mort? Le présage de notre mort?''

Byakuran ne put s'empêcher de bouder. ''Tu me vois déjà comme ça?'' Tsunayoshi sourit en réponse. ''Je te taquine Byakuran, en même temps je suis un peu sérieux.''

''Hmm je vois… alors comment as-tu su que je le faisais? Je suis sûr d'avoir créer une puissante barrière pour que tu ne le découvres pas, surtout avec ton Hyper Intuition.'' Dit Byakuran alors qu'il le pointait. Tsunayoshi répondit. ''Est-ce que mon cerveau ne compte pas?'' Demanda-t-il alors qu'il pointait sa tête.

Byakuran fut quelque peu sans voix et commença à rire. ''C-C'est vrai!… Je n'y ait jamais pensé, on dirait que Reborn-kun a fait de toi un boss parfait.''

Se souvenir de Reborn et plus ou moins de sa mort, fit mal à Tsunayoshi mais le cacha. Il devint alors sérieux tandis qu'il demandait. ''Qu'as-tu fait toutes ces fois-là, Byakuran? Je pense qu'il est temps pour toi de t'expliquer.''

Byakuran ne put s'empêcher de sourire alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le bord de la fenêtre et commença à parler. ''Alors je devrais te le dire Tsunayoshi-kun, la vérité sur mon âge arrêté et ta mission que tu rencontreras après avoir quitté ce monde.'' Tsuna resta silencieux alors qu'il le laissait parler et il était heureux de le faire. ''Il y a 53 ans Tsunayoshi-kun, quelqu'un m'a parlé à travers mes rêves, c'était moi, mon alter ego. Il m'a dit que leur monde entrerait bientôt en crise et qu'il avait besoin de ton aide et de celle de tes Gardiens pour l'aider dans son monde.''

''Quel genre de problèmes?'' Demanda Tsunayoshi.

Byakuran secoua la tête. ''Je ne sais pas Tsunayoshi-kun. Il m'a dit que c'était embarrassant alors il ne me l'a jamais dit. Il m'a juste dit de quoi il avait besoin et a ensuite disparu. Il ne m'a même pas dit comment je devait faire ça. Ça m'a pris un moment pour trouver.'' Lui dit Byakuran. ''En ce qui concerne ma compréhension, c'est grâce à Yuni-chan et l'homme masqué, Checker Face. Il nous a aussi dit quoi faire et ensuite nous avons fait ce qu'on devait faire. D'abord comme tu l'as dit, c'était Mukuro-kun. Je ne lui ait pas dit mais je lui ait fait quelque chose dont il n'était pas conscient.''

''Qu'est-ce que c'était?''

''Envoyer son âme dans un autre monde Alternatif, le monde où mon alter ego m'a demandé de l'aide.'' Dit Byakuran, ce qui fit s'agrandirent les yeux de Tsunayoshi. ''Un monde Alternatif? Pourquoi?'' Questionna Tsunayoshi.

''J'ai fais une petite enquête à travers mon Anneaux de Mare et la Tétine du Ciel des Arcobaleno avec Yuni-chan. Le monde où mon moi alter ego vit, toi et tes Gardiens êtes morts jeunes.''

"Mort?"

''Ça veut dire que vous êtes morts trop jeunes, encore enfant Tsunayoshi-kun. Vous n'avez pas eu la chance de vous rencontrez les uns, les autres. En voyant ça, je pense que j'ai finalement compris ce que mon alter ego voulait dire par son aide.''

''Qu'est-ce que c'est?''

''Ça je ne peux pas le dire. Tu devras rencontrer mon homologue et l'aider.''

Tsunayoshi resta silencieux et enregistra tout dans sa mémoire. Même à son vieil âge, il pouvait entendre et voir clairement, la seule chose qui était difficile pour lui était de tenir debout ou de marcher. Il regarda Byakuran et demanda.

''Est-ce que ça veut dire que tout le monde a déjà été envoyé là-bas, n'est-ce pas?''

''Seulement tes Gardiens Tsunayoshi-kun.'' Répondit Byakuran. ''Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas amener ta femme avec vous là-bas.''

Tsunayoshi baissa les yeux tristement. Oui, sa femme, Renata était la première à être décédée. Ça faisait sept ans depuis qu'elle avait finalement fermé les yeux et reposait en paix. Ils avaient tous les deux vécut plus longtemps qu'ils ne le pensaient, avaient rencontré leurs petits-enfants et tous les autres.

''Vas-tu me prendre maintenant? M'envoyer dans ce monde?'' Demanda Tsunayoshi. Byakuran secoua la tête. ''Je ne peux pas faire une telle chose Tsunayoshi-kun. Tout ce que je peux faire sont les préparations, une fois que j'aurais terminé, j'attendrais juste ta mort et je t'enverrai là-bas. Et une fois que j'aurais fini, ma mort viendra ensuite.''

Tsunayoshi était un peu surpris. ''Pourquoi?''

''J'ai gardé cette apparence parce que c'était le prix que je devais payer quand j'ai envoyé chacun de tes Gardiens dans ce monde Tsunayoshi-kun. Cette dernière fois prendra ma vie et je n'ai aucun regrets à faire ça, après tout, tu as la chance de les revoir.''

Tsunayoshi y réfléchit, ça pourrais vraiment arriver. Il pourra les revoir, il pourra revoir ses amis.

''Cependant, ils ne pourront pas se souvenir de toi.'' Dit Byakuran qui gagne le regard demandeur et sérieux de Tsunayoshi. «Qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire Byakuran?»

''J'ai réussi à les envoyer là-bas mais leurs souvenirs d'ici ont été scellés, ça veut dire qu'ils ne se souviendront pas de leurs souvenirs de ce monde. Les choses dont ils se souviendront seront les souvenirs de leur alter ego. Comment et pourquoi c'est arrivé? C'est parce que c'est moi qui ait envoyé leurs âmes, pas tout Tsunayoshi-kun. Je vais envoyer ton âme dans le corps mort de ton homologue pour l'occuper et vivre. C'est comme ça que ça fonctionne. Pour toi, je pense que les chances que tu ne te souviennes de ce monde sont très faibles. Avec ta flamme de Ciel qui est l'harmonie, tu seras capable de te souvenir ou même de prendre tout ce que tu as dans ce monde vers ce monde.''

Tsuna était silencieux, enregistrant tout.

''Tu as dit nous envoyer dans les corps d'homologues,c'est ça? Nous sommes morts là avant que nous puissions tous nous rencontrer… est-ce que ça veut dire que je vais devoir revenir dans le temps aussi?''

Byakuran acquiesça. ''C'est vrai Tsunayoshi-kun. J'ai aussi obtenu quelque chose à propos de cette Flamme Rouge Sombre, qui est actuellement appelé Flamme Éclipse. Tu veux écouter?''

Il plissa alors les yeux, surtout en entendant la Flamme Rouge Sombre qui était la Flamme Éclipse, la flamme qui pouvait posséder et qui avait tué Reborn. Il écouta ses explications. Il avait été révélé que la Flamme Éclipse n'était pas créé par la nature ou par la résolution des gens, c'était la création de personnes formant ensemble la haine et la mort. Une expérience faite de flammes pour ainsi dire. À l'époque, le boss avait mené une expérience secrète qui consistait à faire une flamme plus importante et plus puissante que les Flammes de Dernière Volonté que les autres ne pouvaient utiliser. La création de la flamme avait guidée tellement de scientifiques à expérimenter sur des personnes qui avaient gagnés, même des civils. La flamme avait pris vie à travers la résolution de destruction et de possession des gens pour gagner leur haine et la mort. La seule façon de détruire cette flamme est d'utiliser le pouvoir de la Trinisette, autrement dit, l'Anneau Vongola, l'Anneau Mare et la Tétine des Arcobaleno. Malgré tout, il était toujours difficile de l'éliminer. Une flamme horrifiante.

Tsunayoshi qui écoutait, comprenait tout et le remercia pour les informations qu'il lui avait donné. Byakuran était content et bientôt, il quitta la pièce. Tsunayoshi regarda le ciel, réfléchissant et se souvenant de toute la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Byakuran.

Quel genre de monde était ce monde alternatif? Quel est la différence entre ici et là-bas? De quelle révélation sera-t-il témoin là-bas? D'une certaine manière, c'était les questions qui traversèrent l'esprit de Tsunayoshi. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire pour une raison quelconque. En pensant que d'une manière ou d'une autre, même si ses Gardiens ne se souviennent pas de lui, juste les revoir vivants et sauvages pouvait le faire à peine attendre.

* * *

Un an passa et Sawada Tsunayoshi à l'âge de 97 ans décéda dans son monde. Rencontra l'obscurité et la fin de sa vie. Tout le monde eut du chagrin pour le plus grand boss Vongola qui était redevenu un groupe de Vigilance comme le Vongola Primo l'avait originellement créé, protéger, se battre pour la justice et être gentil avec tout le monde. Raffaele avec sa femme et ses enfants firent leurs adieux, avant qu'il ne ferme vraiment les yeux et disparaisse.

Sawada Tsunayoshi en plein milieu de l'obscurité, rencontra quelqu'un qu'il pensait ne jamais revoir. Son apparence était revenue à celle de ses trente ans et regarda la personne avec étonnement. Avant c'était sa femme, Renata, elle semblait plus jeune qu'il ne se souvenait l'avoir rencontré. Près d'elle, se tenait rien d'autre que son demi-frère et son ex-tuteur et sa figure de père, Reborn. Tout deux lui souriaient alors qu'ils le saluaient avec un fort câlin pour sa femme.

''Tu m'as manqué Tsuna.'' Lui dit Renata alors qu'il lui rendait son étreinte. ''Toi aussi Renata.''

Ça pris un temps avant que les deux ne se séparent. Tsuna regarda son ex-tuteur et sourit. ''Je suis content de te revoir Reborn.''

Reborn sourit et acquiesça. ''Tu as vécu, je suis content que tu l'ait fais Dame Tsuna.'' Tsuna ne put s'empêcher de sourire encore plus. Les mots qui suivirent le surprirent un peu. ''Maintenant il est temps pour toi de partir.''

''Reborn?'' Demanda Tsuna. Renata fut celle qui lui répondit. ''Tu te souviens? Tu dois partir et aller dans l'autre monde parallèle, ils ont besoin de toi et tes Gardiens t'attendent sûrement là-bas.''

Tsuna se souvint de sa conversation avec Byakuran. Comprenant ce qu'ils voulaient dire, il les regarda tous les deux avec un triste sourire. ''Est-ce que ça veut dire que vous êtes juste venu ici pour me voir partir?''

Tous deux acquiescèrent en réponse.

''Ne t'en fais pas Tsuna, je veillerais sur toi. Moi et mon frère, nous le ferons. Tu n'es pas seul.'' Le rassura Renata. Reborn suivit. ''Nous nous reverrons, toi et mon alter ego. Tu ferais mieux de faire de ton mieux Dame Tsuna.''

Tsuna ne put s'empêcher de les enlacer tous les deux et les deux ne purent s'empêcher de l'enlacer en retour.

''S'il-vous-plaît faites-le… Vous me manquez Reborn… Renata.'' Dit Tsuna alors qu'il pleurait.

Renata sourit. ''Nous nous reverrons Tsuna, c'est une promesse que je ne briserai jamais.'' Reborn ne dit rien mais il tapota son dos de sa main, en disant la même par l'action.

Tsuna sourit encore plus, les comprenant. ''Merci.''

Tous deux sourirent alors que la lumière apparaissait autour de Tsuna ce qui le fit flotter, projeter loin d'eux. Tsuna leur donna son dernier sourire, un sourire de ciel que les deux lui rendirent joyeusement, avant qu'il ne soit consumé par la lumière et disparut.

* * *

La chose suivant que sut Tsuna, c'est qu'il était quelque part entouré par la lumière. Il continua de regarder autour de lui. Il vit alors une petite particule d'une flamme familière. Il était choqué, pourquoi est-ce que la Flamme Éclipse était ici? Alors qu'il était sur le point de la toucher, il gagna le contrôle de la réalité.

Il se réveilla quelque part où il était couvert par un tissu blanc. Il pouvait entendre une voix familière pleurer près de lui. Son corps ne semblait pas pouvoir bouger, pas même un peu et sa gorge semblait sèche. En réfléchissant à pourquoi il était là et où il était, il se souvint soudainement. Il essaya de bouger, pour leur dire qu'il était réveillé et en vie. Il essaya de s'asseoir et aussi de parler.

Finalement, la voix familière d'une femme l'appela.

"Tsu-kun? Tsu-kun!"

Il fut rapidement enlacé par cette personne. Le tissu tomba, révélant son entourage. Celle qui l'enlaçait n'était personne d'autre que Sawada Nana, l'homologue de sa mère. La voir le rendit heureux, sa mère lui avait tellement manqué quand elle était morte à l'âge de 74 ans?

Alors qu'il regardait son environnement, il vit un autre enfant un peu plus loin d'eux. Il avait les cheveux blonds et la même couleur d'yeux que son père. Il ressemblait vraiment à son père, Iemitsu. Tsunayoshi ne comprenait pas pourquoi c'était arrivé ou même qui il était.

Voulant soudainement parler, il ne put. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi et sentit aussi que quelque chose n'allait pas. La température de son corps était revenu mais pourquoi avait-il si froid à l'intérieur? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas, semble-t-il bouger son corps comme il le souhaitait? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas faire un sourire?

Il y avait pensé jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve sa réponse. La flamme Éclipse qu'il avait sentit avant de reprendre le contrôle de son corps, c'était la chose qui l'empêchait de le faire. Sa communication. Il ne pouvait pas parler, montrer aucune émotion et bouger son corps, à la limite. Ses yeux bruns avaient disparus, les rendant tout blanc, comme aveugle, comme sans vie, sans âme.

Il se souvint alors de quelque chose d'important. La chose qui pourrait complètement détruire la Flamme Éclipse qui le piégeait était l' **Anneau Vongola** de ce monde. Il avait besoin de l'acquérir pour être libre mais comment? Y penser maintenant ne l'aidera pas tant qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi le Byakuran de ce monde les voulait. Trop de questions et il pensait qu'il pourrait obtenir sa réponse une fois arrivé, mais rien. Il soupira intérieurement, dans quel problème se trouvait-il?

Il acquit rapidement les souvenirs de son alter ego et sut finalement tout. En voyant ces souvenirs, il trouva sa réponse de pourquoi il était dans cet état. La petite particule de Flamme d'Éclipse semblait être entrée dans son corps quand son homologue à été tué et essayait maintenant de prendre le contrôle. À cause de la petite particule, ça ne semblait pas pouvoir contrôler quelqu'un, ce dont Tsunayoshi était content. Mais c'était cette flamme qui scellait ses moyens de communication vers l'extérieur. Il soupira de frustration, comment son jeune frère jumeau avait gagné cette flamme et quand avait-il été possédé?

Il eut sa réponse quand il vit un groupe de personnes suspectes les observer de loin, surtout son jeune frère jumeau. Il décida alors de les confronter alors qu'il les suivait secrètement vers leur base et les attaqua. Il était actuellement assez content que la Flamme d'Éclipse ne restreignait pas son désir de combattre et il pouvait aussi faire éclater sa Flamme de Dernière Volonté comme il le faisait toujours dans son monde, sans aucun problème. Finalement, il avait assisté à leurs recherches qui étaient de développer un nouveau type de Flamme qui était vivante et possessive, c'était en effet le Projet de Flamme Éclipse. Ces personnes essayaient de la développer et utilisaient un civil comme sujet de test, leur premier projet n'était rien d'autre que son jeune frère. Ils avaient fait entrer la Flamme d'Éclipse dans son corps sans que son jeune frère ne s'en aperçoive. Comment? Aucuns détails ne pouvaient être trouvés.

Tsunayoshi enragea sur la façon dont ces personnes osaient utiliser les humains comme leurs sujets de test et encore plus un enfant sans qu'il ne le sache. C'était la première fois dans ce monde qu'il voulait vraiment tuer quelqu'un pour libérer sa colère et c'est ce qu'ils leur arriva. Tsunayoshi décida alors de brûler leurs recherches avec eux. Il n'aimait pas tuer, c'était la vérité mais en tant que boss de la Mafia, il y avait des fois où tuer était inévitable. Il avait appris cette leçon, grâce à un certain Tueur à gage. Alors qu'il regardait l'endroit brûler, il décida de le surveiller, Ieyuji.

Il se jura aussi à lui-même qu'il réalisera le souhait de son homologue, son dernier désir avant qu'il ne soit tué et ne meurt.

 _ **Il sauvera son Jeune Frère Jumeau de la possession de la Flamme d'Éclipse.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**

* * *

 **NA : C'était l'histoire de la vie de Tsunayoshi et de ses Gardiens dans leur monde. C'était un peu rapide car beaucoup d'autres choses sont arrivées et je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps pour tout raconter. Alors comment était cette histoire? J'espère que vous avez tous aimé, c'était une sorte d'hommage pour vous remercier de me soutenir.**

 **Certains pourraient être désappointés que Tsuna termine avec un OC, alors je vais clarifier les choses, j'ai essayé de rechercher tous les personnages féminins dans KHR mais je n'ai trouvé personne d'assez bon pour lui. S'il-vous-plaît, fans de TsunaKyoko, ne me détestez pas, c'est juste mon opinion mais je pense qu'ils n'étaient pas bons l'un pour l'autre. Faire un OC a rendu ça un peu difficile, vu que j'avais besoin de faire une histoire en fond qui était satisfaisante et de quelqu'un proche de lui. Vu que pour moi, Reborn a le passé le plus mystérieux de tous les personnages de KHR, pourquoi ne pas utiliser ce passé mystérieux.**

J'avoue que si c'était sur papier, il y aurait eu beaucoup de moments illisibles dû aux larmes ^^ C'était tellement triste, surtout quand écrivant je suis à fond donc dans la peau des perso… *sniff* J'aimerais savoir ce que vous en avez pensé et si je suis la seule que ça a autant touché? J'aimerais aussi savoir: quel passage vous a le plus touché?

Voilà donc à Mercredi pour le dernier chapitre ! Qui exceptionnellement n'est pas traduis par moi-même mais par ma correctrice ! Mais je repasse derrière pour voir si tout est correcte donc il se peut qu'il y est quelques fautes d'orthographe car si je change des sens de phrases ou autres je risque dans faire donc ne m'en voulez car je le renverrais et il sera corrigé et reposté ^^ Voilà ciao~


	24. Extra: Tsuna's Side and Sequel

Auteur : SeventhAssassin

Traducteur : Bloody Marie 2 / Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

KHR ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à SeventhAssassin qui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et KHR appartient à Akira Amano ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésitez pas à me faire des retours!

Merci à : Tsuki Banritt, Asuna-imagine et Karo pour les Reviews.

Asuna-imagine: Oui c'est triste mais perso je trouve que c'est un des meilleurs chapitre. Qu'en dis tu ? (Moi aussi à mort :'( ) Merci pour le com !

Karo : je suis complètement d'accord avec toi ! Merci pour le com !

Merci à: Akayui, Alycia Panther, Amnesia Riku, angicat, Anonimo XD, ao no oni, Asunaforever3, Aube Crepusculaire, Audragon, AuroreMalfoy, avion en papier, Barukku Iris, blaiz, Boow, Catlyn-Cat987, Cheshire. , Ciel Saynen, Cosmo Asma, Crazy-iya, CrazyWizard, DaPowaOfNeo, Darkemeraud, Deldom, Enelica, Ezriett, fatimaestrellitapdeplatagmail, Gol-D Lymne, Haku132, HarukaN, Hebihime, Hibari Shizuka, inukag9, Jeanri, kabutaurore, katakumime, kedy ichyo, Kiyori-san, Kuroe17, Letharia, Liske, lobalunanallena, LolitaUp, LOVEMANGAANDDRARRY, Lyaku, Lynnah O'Crazy, Lyraneko, mahon5971, mangas281, Manon Hells, marjo1607, Minilod, mizuki akuma, mukutsuna93, MysticalNekoChan, naima97128, Nekuko, nonotiti02, Noyr Desyre, Oshurei, PlumDOr, Plume d'Hitsuji, RedBloodAlice, roldecarela, sakuchan222, Sasam Moon, scarletkawaii666, Selena Psycho, Seraph24, Shin no panda, Shoto Karisha, sinegas22, Susukara, superlulu1266, Syt the Evil Angel, tahury, tenshi-sakura-love, tenshihouou, terino, Thunder-Death, Tsuki Banritt, Usui-chan, Walarisse, Wispers-Write, yaoi-chan-poowa, Yuiu, Yumebaka et Zentipeut pour avoir mit en favoris et Follow.

Je vous dis bonne lecture~

 **Extra 2 : Du Côté de Tsuna et la Suite**

Sept ans avaient passés depuis le jour où Sawada Tsunayoshi est arrivé dans ce monde, la vie de Tsunayoshi avait changée. Au fur et à mesure que la vie continuait, il pouvait voir que tout le monde le trouvait bizarre, terrifiant, faible et ce qui était le pire pour lui, sans vie. Ça le blessait mais il l'endurait, il le devait, jusqu'au jour où il puisse faire quelque chose pour sa situation et surtout, pour le frère jumeau de son homologue. Il ne pouvait communiquer avec personne, peu importe combien il essayait mais dans tous les cas, au milieu de la nuit , il fut capable de réfléchir à quelque chose mais le résultat n'était pas ce qu'il espérait. Sa tête lui faisait mal. C'était tellement douloureux qu'il s'était évanoui de fatigue. C'est au moment où il découvrit que la Flamme Éclipse à l'intérieur de lui était vraiment puissante pour l'empêcher de faire plus que ce qu'il montrait. C'était petit mais vraiment dur à détruire. Il abandonna à la fin mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il abandonnait vraiment. Il attendrait le bon moment, jusqu'au jour où il devra agir, même si ça signifiait se briser.

En réfléchissant, Tsunayoshi remarqua les changements que sa mère avait montré envers lui. Elle montrait maintenant des doutes à chaque fois qu'elle lui parlait ou même quand elle se demandait si il était toujours son fils. Tsunayoshi ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire triste intérieurement, il se sentait vraiment désolé pour l'alter ego de sa mère. Si seulement il pouvait expliquer sa situation et la vérité à propos de son vrai bébé Tsunayoshi, il l'avait déjà fait. Il allait endurer la douleur, c'est ce qu'il avait décidé de faire. L'homologue de son père, Sawada Iemitsu avait été vraiment choqué par sa condition. Tsunayoshi pouvait voir le doute, la peur, le désappointement en même temps, soulagement. Tsunayoshi pouvait le dire, il se demandait intérieurement si il était toujours le fils qu'il connaissait, il était tellement différent et sans vie qu'il ressemblait à un cadavre vivant parce que son fils ne parlait jamais ou ne montrait même des émotions, désappointement qu'il ne pourrait jamais être utile à quelque chose et soulagement, car de cette façon il ne serait jamais impliqué dans son job caché. Pour Tsunayoshi, tant pis pour son alter ego de père vu qu'il connaissait déjà son vrai travail et profession en tant que mafieux. Son père venait de la mafia appelé Vongola et il était le boss du CEDEF et conseiller du neuvième Vongola, Timoteo.

La dernière fois que l'homologue de son père leur avait rendu visite était dû à un certain travail qu'il avait déjà deviné, 'Candidat pour la position de boss des Vongola'. Tsunayoshi à ce moment précis, savait que celui que son père choisirait serait son jeune frère, Ieyuji. Il était en quelque sorte soulagé qu'il n'ait pas à prendre la position une seconde fois, mais il s'inquiétait du futur à venir. Pouvait-il faire quelque chose à propos de la Flamme d'Éclipse qui le possédait? Pouvait-il réaliser le souhait de son alter ego? Pouvait-il sauver son frère jumeau? Toutes ces questions l'avait fait se sentir mal jusqu'à ce que le jour promis n'arrive.

Il se souvint du jour quand son supposé tuteur qui maintenant était sa figure paternelle, était devenu le tuteur du futur boss, Ieyuji. Il avait actuellement oublié ce jour exact, à cause de beaucoup de ses problèmes et plus encore à propos de la Flamme d'Éclipse et de la Famiglia qui était venue observer leur sujet, dont faisait partie son petit frère jumeau. Il s'en souvint juste quand leur mère mentionna à propos de la venue du tuteur et espérait l'aider avec sa situation. Il se figea vraiment à ces mots, un mélange d'émotions qu'il pouvait ressentir à l'intérieur, joie, tristesse et amour. Joie d'avoir une chance de le revoir encore même dans sa forme maudite à cause de la Malédiction des Arcobaleno, tristesse à cause du gouffre à l'intérieur de son cœur, il continuait de se blâmer pour sa mort et amour parce qu'il le voyait comme un père, son vrai père, d'une façon ou d'une autre, souvent il le souhaitait même s'il était tellement sadique, Spartan, strict, tolérant et un tuteur aimant. Même si, il ne semblait pas encore prêt à le revoir, même si il pouvait déjà sentir sa présence alors qu'il les surveillait, regardant et observant tout autour de son étudiant **.** Ce fut la raison pour laquelle après être rentré à la maison, il alla immédiatement dehors pour avoir un peu de temps pour lui, puisque cela était le jour où il pourrait vivre avec eux et aussi le jour où il pourrait finalement lui demander de l'aider à le surveiller, jusqu'au bon moment.

La nuit, quand il revint et il rencontra finalement l'alter ego de sa figure paternelle . Un bébé, portant un manteau d'affaires noir et un fédora, incurvé sur le côté et bien sûr , son animal ou pour être exact, son partenaire animal , un caméléon vert. Le plus grand et le plus fort Tueur à gages et Arcobaleno du Soleil, Reborn. Il le salua alors qu'il se présentait, quant à lui, il ne réagit pas puisqu'il ne le pouvait pas. Quand même, il continuait de sourire à l'intérieur, pour lui dire même sans un mot que lui aussi était heureux de le revoir, même si la personne qu'il voyait devant lui n'était pas lui. Tsunayoshi, après le dîner, alla directement dans sa chambre, attendant que Reborn vienne. Il su que sa mère allait parler avec lui alors elle pourrait lui demander une faveur pour l'aider, ce dont il était heureux. Il était content que sa mère prenne soin de lui, c'est pourquoi il décida de faire confiance à Reborn, Il était sûr de tout lui raconter, et il ne lui cacherait aucun secret, il savait qu'il était quelqu'un qui n'aimait pas être laissé dans l'ombre. C'est pourquoi Reborn avait sa propre façon pour trouver les réponses par lui-même, ce qui impressionnait vraiment Tsuna, même maintenant.

En ce moment, il était en train de penser à trouver un moyen de lui raconter, même si jamais, il se forçait à parler et à tellement plus communiquer par certains moyens, il devait faire une pause une minute ou deux, même si ce n'était pas un bon moyen d'avoir une conversation avec lui. Il continuait de penser, jusqu'à ce que ce jour étonnant sut que c'était ce jour quand son Gardien de la Tempête, Gokudera Hayato est venu pour transférer ici, en même temps, défier son frère jumeau, Ieyuji pour voir s'il est digne d'être bientôt son premier subordonné. Actuellement, cette partie le rendait triste, Il verrait maintenant le voyage qu'il avait fait de nouveau mais en ce moment, celui qui était debout n'était pas lui, mais son autre jumeau. Il savait, qu'ils ne se souvenaient pas mais il ne pourrait pas les blâmer depuis qu'il connaissait la raison. Leur arriver à leur faire leur souvenir de leur monde oublié. Avec la clé inconnue, comment leur faire se souvenir, il ne peux rien faire. Même si c'était douloureux, il l'accepterait, le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas remonter le temps,où ils avaient eu l'amusement, le combat, la folie, la douleur et beaucoup d'autres choses. Il devait le faire, pour son frère jumeau et en espérant, ils pourraient l'aider à détruire La Flamme d'Éclipse qui était à l'intérieur de lui.

Il était prêt pour ce fait qui allait arriver mais il n'avait jamais attendu quelque chose comme ça. Gokudera Hayato, son bras droit et Gardien de la Tempête se les temps de l'autre monde et la vérité sur le Gokudera Hayato d'ici était qu'il était mort et maintenant il possède le corps d'un de ses propres homologues. Il trouva cela quand il vint pour voir le match entre lui et son frère jumeau, Ieyuji. C'était réellement une différente bataille de ce qu'il avait déjà connu. La façon dont il bouge et la façon dont il parle est quelque chose qu'il ne se souvient pas, un Gokudera Hayato réellement différent. Premièrement, il trouva cela suspicieux mais le découvrit quand Gokudera Hayato lui-même lui raconta qu'il se souvenait de tout et lui dit que le rassemblement arrive. Ses larmes de joie ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de couler. Il était heureux, un de ces Gardiens était revenu à lui et beaucoup plus, il se souvenait de lui. Il a même juré de l'aider à propos du sceau qui était à l'intérieur de lui. D'abord, il a pensé que Gokudera savait pour la Flamme d'Éclipse à l'intérieur mais il s'avère qu'il ne faisait pas la seule chose qu'il sait à propos de sa situation mais il était bien avec ça, il était juste heureux qu'il soit à ses côtés, son bras droit, Gardien en qui il avait confiance et son ami. Il se sentit mal pour Ieyuji car tout ce dont il avait pensé ne pourrait plus arriver mais il savait que la fierté de Gokudera n'hésiterait jamais même si ça voulait dire servir son jumeau. Il accepte que Gokudera le suive de nouveau sans un mot de reconnaissance, il a compris et a marché derrière lui, lui répondant qu'il le fera.

La suite fut très rapide, car il y avait non seulement Gokudera qui était revenu et qui se souvenait de tout. Yamamoto Takeshi, son Gardien de la Pluie qui était aussi un célèbre joueur de Baseball dans leur école et auprès de leurs camarades de classe, Sasagawa Ryohei, son Gardien du Soleil qui était aussi son sempai, le frère de Sasagawa Kyoko et sa figure de grand frère et Hibari Kyoya, son Gardien du Nuage qui était aussi son sempai, le démon Namimori, et le préfet de l'école se rappelaient de leurs souvenirs de leur vrai monde. Il avait compris que Gokudera portait actuellement l'Équipement Vongola, ce qui le choqua vraiment était le fait que c'était la clef pour que chacun d'entre eux se souvienne. Ils lui avaient à nouveau juré fidélité, ce qui le rendait heureux et il les accepta sans un mot. Il apprit également que c'était son Gardien de la Brume, Rokudo Mukuro qui avait fait en sorte que Gokudera se souvienne de tout et lui avait donné les Équipements Vongola pour qu'il les remettent à leurs propriétaires respectifs, lesquels étaient de trois. A ce moment, il trouva l'espoir, l'espoir qu'il pourrait satisfaire sa promesse auprès de son homologue, de sauver son frère jumeau de la Flamme d'Éclipse.

L'arrivée suivante fut celle de son plus jeune Gardien, Bovino Lambo. Il était heureux et actuellement, il riait mentalement. Il se souvenait, d'un jeune enfant de cinq ans qui, bientôt deviendrait un grand atout et un des plus forts Gardiens et resterait toujours leur enfant Gardien. Il était mature même en tant qu'enfant, alors qu'il se souvenait de qui il était. Il ria aussi secrètement en son for intérieur, quand parfois, il le voyait agir comme un enfant. Il y a des fois, il se demandait si c'était peut-être, à cause de son homologue qu'il était capable de jouer la comédie, vu qu'il se souvenait, s'il n'aimait plus les enfants, excepté son fils et ses propres enfants. La dernière arrivée fut celle de ses deux Brumes, Rokudo Mukuro avec Chrome Dokuro. Tsunayoshi sentit leur arrivée et ainsi que les autres Gardiens à partir de leurs équipements. La première fois qu'ils se rassemblèrent depuis leur arrivée, arriva finalement.

Comme il l'avait planifié et promis, il prit Reborn avec eux, espérant qu'il pourrait devenir celui qui serait de leurs côtés et aussi celui qui les guiderait dans ce qui se passait actuellement et qui se succéderait. Il était vraiment reconnaissant qu'il leur fasse confiance et se promit à lui-même de ne jamais le trahir, il lui faisait aussi confiance avec tout ça, comme son Reborn. Les jours passèrent, et il fut témoin des progrès de son frère jumeau sous la tortu-tutorat de Reborn, preuve, que d'une façon ou d'une autre, il ne changerait jamais. Il avait acquis sa propre Famiglia, laquelle le surprenait par rapport à la liste des personnes qui l'avaient rejoint. Ken et Chikusa, loyaux subordonnés de Rokudo Mukuro, qui avaient seulement l'intention de rechercher leur leader disparu, qui était actuellement dans les parages et décidait de ne pas les rencontrer, I-pin, la jeune enfant Chinoise, adepte des arts martiaux, de l'âge actuel de Lambo, Mochida, le capitaine du Club de Kendo et aussi le concurrent de Ieyuji, pour leur cœur de Kyoko, ce qu'il trouvait amusant, une femme inconnue, qui se nommait Brina qui avait été transféré et était devenue sa subordonnée et Sadao, la personne que Mukuro a secouru des Yakuzas et qui avait passé un accord avec lui, lui étant redevable pour l'avoir sauvé. Aux yeux de Tsunayoshi, ils allaient devenir une Famiglia intéressante.

Au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, ils furent capables de trouver, d'une façon ou d'une autre, un moyen de le faire communiquer et ils remerciaient leurs propres Gardiens de la Brume. Leurs pouvoirs de connecter leurs esprits pour voir les souvenirs des gens était vraiment une méthode utile. Ensemble, Mukuro et Chrome pouvaient utiliser leurs Flammes de Brouillard pour connecter leurs esprits à celui de Tsunayoshi, entendant toutes ses pensées dans leurs esprits, ce qui était vraiment un soulagement pour tout le monde. Ils décidèrent tous de faire de Chrome son porte-parole qui resterait aux côtés de Tsunayoshi, où il irait, pour être sa voix et son protecteur. Chrome était heureuse de se conformer à ce poste et Mukuro ne trouva aucun problème à cela. Lambo fut choisi pour surveiller leur Ciel et bien sûr, de sa figure fraternelle, à l'intérieur de la maisonnée avec Chrome. Lambo était heureux de faire cela et se jura que jamais il n'échouerait. Ryohei, Hibari et Mukuro seraient leurs yeux extérieurs et mettraient aussi un terme aux mafieux qui erraient aux alentours, c'est-à-dire la Famiglia Estraneo, pendant que ceux qui restaient, Gokudera et Yamamoto protégeraient leur Ciel à l'extérieur, que ce soit à l'école ou dans les rues. Tsunayoshi riait mentalement en voyant comment ses Gardiens et amis étaient protecteurs envers lui. Il était déjà heureux qu'ils soient maintenant à ses côtés mais leurs instincts de protection envers lui pouvaient être choquant et trop pour lui. Il essayait parfois de leur dire d'arrêter à travers Chrome mais elle négligeait toujours ses mots, comme tout le monde. Tsunayoshi, à ce moment précis, abandonna et les laissa faire.

En ce moment même, il réalisa que le conflit des anneaux approchait, où le conflit entre la Varia et Ieyuji allait être annoncée et commencée. Ils prirent cela comme une opportunité, dans le but d'acquérir l'Anneau Vongola, qui était la clé qui pourrait l'aider à se libérer de cette Flamme d'Éclipse qui le gardait scellé depuis sept ans, depuis qu'il était arrivé dans ce monde. Il demanda à tout le monde de s'entraîner entre eux, même si ils savaient déjà tous qu'ils avaient l'avantage. Pour eux, ils devaient penser que leur Ciel, Tsunayoshi devait prendre des mesures depuis ce moment, c'était un monde différent, beaucoup de choses pouvaient changer sans qu'ils le sachent. Mais Tsunayoshi ne pensait pas à ça, c'était pour qu'ils soient prêts. Pour plusieurs raisons, il pouvait sentir qu'au moment où il aurait l'Anneau Vongola et serait libre, la Flamme d'Éclipse se montrerait et posséderait Ieyuji et se déchaînerait, il ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait afin d'empêcher que cela n'arrive. Le jour de l'annonce, Tsunayoshi avec ses Gardiens, excepté Mukuro, se montrèrent et annoncèrent qu'ils participeraient aussi. Xanxus, le candidat de la Varia fronça les yeux vers le groupe, n'aimant pas que quelqu'un essaie aussi de prendre sa position. Ieyuji fut surpris de voir que son Sans âme de Frère essayait de vole son titre. Cela ne l'affecta pas car il avait déjà prit sa décision. Il participerait et prendrait l'Anneau, même si cela voulait dire tous les combattre en même temps, pour tous les sauver. Ieyuji était comme d'habitude ainsi que Xanxus et le malentendu avec son père, le Vongola Nono.

Le Conflit des Anneaux commença et ils se combattirent tous dans une triple bataille, où la seule personne debout pourrait être proclamer vainqueur. Tsunayoshi leur demanda de ne pas utiliser leurs pouvoirs à leur maximum tant que ce n'était pas nécessaire et tous acceptèrent. Il parlait du pouvoir de leurs Équipements Vongola. Ils se battraient de façon juste, rien de plus. Il demanda même à Reborn de ne pas trop en dire sur eux, ce que Reborn accepta. Reborn se souvint du temps où Ieyuji utilisait sa Flamme de Ciel de Dernière Volonté, il y avait un mélange de flamme rouge sombre, ce qui le fit vraiment se poser des questions. Il eut des réponses à ses questions quand Yamamoto lui expliqua que sa flamme était actuellement mélangée à une flamme possessive appelée Flamme d'Éclipse. C'était une nouvelle terrifiante dont il sut immédiatement que cela devait être éradiqué. Donc, il quitta tout entre les mains de Tsuna, pour qu'il s'en occupe. Tsunayoshi était heureux de faire ça et cette fois, personne ne mourrait.

Le Conflit des Anneaux et tout, se passaient actuellement sans accros et c'était aussi des combats extraordinaires. Le Conflit de l'Anneau du Soleil, Lussuria de la Varia contre Joshima Ken contre Sasagawa Ryohei, la bataille entre les trois était plus que des attaques physiques et l'expérience de combat, qui était la spécialité des trois. A la fin, Sasagawa Ryohei gagna et acquit l'Anneau du Soleil ce qui le rendit nostalgique de le tenir à nouveau. La Bataille de l'Anneau de la Foudre, Leviathan contre Brina contre Bovino Lambo, même dans un corps d'enfant, Lambo ne s'était jamais senti abandonné. Il avait montré ses prouesses mais il semblait que c'était parce qu'il était dans une forme d'enfant, il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de montrer plus de sa force, qui était le pouvoir que la Première Génération leur avait donné dans leur monde, le bouclier de Lampo. À la fin, une puissante attaque de foudre les frappa tous les trois, Brina et Lambo tombèrent donc, faisant de Levi le vainqueur et il reçu l'Anneau comme prix. La Bataille de l'Anneau de la Tempête, Belphegor contre I-pin contre Gokudera Hayato commença. Tsunayoshi dit à son Gardien de la Tempête, Gokudera, de s'occuper d'I-pin vue qu'elle était celle qui se battait du côté de Ieyuji. Gokudera obéit, il fera comme il lui avait été ordonné. Il protégea I-pin, tout en se battant contre eux. À la fin, Gokudera vainquit Belphegor, mais la bombe sur l'arène était presque amorcée, donc il les protégea au milieu de l'explosion, faisant de I-pin le vainqueur et Gokudera était heureux de lui donner l'Anneau, aussi longtemps qu'il était capable de faire ce que son Juudaime lui avait demandé, tout allait bien. La Bataille de l'Anneau de la Pluie, Superbi Squalo contre Kakimoto Chikusa contre Yamamoto Takeshi commença. Tsuyoshi, le père de Takeshi avait appris la vérité à propos de son fils et de ses amis, laquelle était choquante et il décida de regarder la bataille de l'alter ego de son fils. Yamamoto Takeshi, même avec un avantage considérable n'avait jamais joué, car il avait livré un sérieux combat avec les deux autres, il avait même montré plus que le style de Shigure Souen Ryu, ce qui choquait vraiment et en même temps rendait heureux l'homologue de son père. A la fin du combat, Yamamoto Takeshi avait gagné et décida de changer la suite du scénario, il tua l'animal féroce en une seule attaque et remporta la victoire. La bataille de l'Anneau du Brouillard, Mammon/Viper contre Kuromishi Sadao contre Rokudo Mukuro, la bataille commença et Mukuro prit ce match comme son propre show. Il fit en sorte que tous les scénarios qui étaient arrivés dans leur monde soient les mêmes ici et il le fit, la seule différence était qu'il avait aussi inclut la Demi-Brume du Ciel et son amante, Chrome dans son show. Tout deux alors qu'ils formaient une seule et même Brume gagna le combat sans aucune égratignure. La Bataille de l'Anneau du Nuage, Gola Mosca contre Kensuke Mochida contre Hibari Kyoya, Tsunayoshi ordonna rapidement de sauver le Neuvième qui, ils pouvaient vraiment le dire, était à l'intérieur du Gola Mosca. Il voulait prévenir quelque chose qui pourrait empirer sa situation laquelle était, c'est pourquoi il avait donné son ordre et Hibari ne protesta pas et accepta, puisqu'il ne voulait pas perdre son temps avec de faibles herbivores, surtout avec l'autre faible herbivore de kendo. Hibari Kyoya secouru le Neuvième d'abord et termina Mochida sans problème. Ils étaient tous soulagés que d'une façon ou d'une autre, le Neuvième n'était pas resté dans une faible condition, comme dans leur monde.

En résumé, Tsunayoshi avait déjà gagné depuis la Bataille de la Brume. Tsunayoshi avait remporté quatre Anneaux Vongola, la Pluie, le Soleil, la Brume et le Nuage. Xanxus en avait un, qui était La Foudre et c'était aussi la même chose du côté de Ieyuji, qui était celui de la Tempête. Même dans un combat transparent, Tsunayoshi annonça à tout le monde de continuer le match et ceux pour la Bataille du Ciel. Tout le monde accepta et la bataille se tiendrait prochainement, à minuit. Tsunayoshi pouvait voir l'excitation chez ses amis à l'approche de la Bataille du Ciel. Il sourit à cela, car il était aussi excité de gagner cette dernière bataille, ils pourraient obtenir l'Anneau Vongola du Ciel, qui était la chose qui pouvait aider Tsunayoshi et finalement libérer leur Ciel du sceau. Pour Tsunayoshi, cela pourrait être le jour où il pourrait provoquer la Flamme d'Éclipse à l'intérieur de Ieyuji pour la faire sortir. Au milieu du Conflit de l'Anneau, non, plutôt au commencement quand Kuromishi Sadao ciblait toujours son frère jumeau, la résolution et la colère de son frère jumeau avaient réveillées sa propre Flamme de Dernière Volonté ainsi que la Flamme d'Éclipse. Ces deux flammes s'étaient mélangées ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'il gagne contre lui. Les Gardiens de Tsunayoshi, à ce moment, furent choqués que son Frère Jumeau ait cette Flamme tandis que d'un autre côté il s'était mentalement préparé. C'était juste le commencement, il avait besoin de provoquer la Flamme d'Éclipse qui possédait complètement son frère, ainsi il pourrait détruire la Flamme d'Éclipse et sauver son Frère Jumeau. Heureusement, le plan de provocation de Tsunayoshi avait réussi.

Ceux aux côtés de Tsunayoshi gagnèrent la bataille du Ciel et remportèrent l'Anneau du Ciel. Tsunayoshi vit la destruction de la Flamme d'Éclipse à l'intérieur de lui et fut finalement capable de parler de nouveau à tout le monde, ce qui rendait tout le monde et principalement ses Gardiens heureux. Tsunayoshi résolut, plus vite que possible le malentendu entre Xanxus et son père, le Neuvième Vongola, Timoteo qui regardait actuellement le match à l'extérieur de l'arène. Finalement, les deux se réconcilièrent sans même hausser le ton, ce qui continuait de rendre Tsunayoshi heureux, maintenant, le seul problème qui restait était cette Flamme qui continuait sûrement a agir à l'intérieur de Ieyuji et commençait à le posséder.

Le combat devint bientôt intense entre Tsunayoshi et ses Gardiens avec les trois Arcobaleno, Reborn, Fon qui avait tutoré I-pin et Mochida, et Colonnello qui avait tutoré Ken et Chikusa contre la Flamme d'Éclipse. À la fin, la Flamme d'Éclipse fut vaincu, grâce à la résolution de Tsunayoshi qui voulait sauver Ieyuji et avec tout le monde qui l'avait aidé, les Gardiens et les Arcobaleno en plus de Byakuran.

Beaucoup de choses se passèrent après, lesquelles furent vraiment épanouissantes, bien qu'il ne se soit jamais attendu à ce que dans cette vie, il devienne à nouveau le Boss des Vongola dans ce monde, le pire étant le boulot supplémentaire qui était de diriger Vendicare. Bermuda, après avoir disparu, avait donné tous les documents à Tsunayoshi et aussi les droits de gouverner, faisant maintenant de lui, le Boss, ce qui le choqua réellement. Reborn qui était le tuteur de Ieyuji, avait maintenant changé pour être son tuteur, vu qu'il avait gagné le Conflit des Anneaux et aussi la position. Tsunayoshi avait plusieurs fois décliné le titre, mais accepta finalement, entendant la résolution de son frère jumeau, pour devenir le Boss du CEDEF afin de se racheter pour ses péchés, qui était difficile de briser pour lui.

Maintenant, après avoir hérité de la position de boss, Ieyuji continua de s'entraîner sous la supervision de Lal et de Colonnello pendant que chaque personne de sa famiglia prenait leur propre chemin. Ken et Chikusa suivirent Mukuro comme ils le souhaitaient vraiment mais continueraient de supporter Ieyuji, Sadao avait aussi rejoint Mukuro pour s'amuser, I-pin continuera ses études avec Lambo qui n'en avait pas vraiment besoin mais son Tsuna-nii avait insisté alors il le fit, Brina rejoignit Ieyuji pour faire partie du CEDEF, pour une raison inconnue et Mochida décida de continuer son rêve de devenir le meilleur Kendoka de tout le Japon, et en même temps soutenir ses amis et Ieyuji en cas de besoin.

Tsunayoshi, en tant que boss de la Famiglia Vongola et celle de Vendicare, n'eut d'autre choix que de répartir ses Gardiens pour s'occuper des deux Famiglia à la fois. Hibari et Mukuro seraient à la tête de Vendicare, même si ils se battront pour sur à chaque fois qu'ils se verront mais Tsunayoshi le savait bien, même s'ils le faisaient, ils étaient les meilleurs pour gérer ce job. Gokudera comme toujours était son bras droit et Yamamoto, son bras gauche, Ryohei soutiendrait les Vongola pendant que Lambo, même si il continuait ses études, soutiendrait Vendicare. Chrome fut positionnée comme baby-sitter pour Hibari et Mukuro, si jamais ces deux-là se battaient. Chrome ne se plaignit pas et accepta, ce qui fit plaisir à Tsunayoshi, si il y avait quelqu'un d'autre que lui qui pouvait contrôler à la fois l'Alouette sauvage et la dupeuse Tête d'Ananas, ce serait elle.

Les Arcobaleno après avoir retrouvé leurs vrais corps, devinrent un grand soutien pour Tsunayoshi. Reborn, qui était maintenant sa figure paternelle, devint son conseiller le plus fiable et le tueur à gages personnel des Vongola et de Vendicare, il accepta l'offre, ravi, Verde qui n'avait rejoint aucune famiglia, décida de le rejoindre et fut rapidement positionné comme soutient à Vendicare, ce qu'il accepta volontiers, Fon qui était aussi l'oncle d'Hibari, rejoignit Vendicare, Mammon soutenait entièrement les Vongola au sein de la Varia, Lal et Colonnello soutinrent le CEDEF, Skull, même dans une famiglia différente donnait son soutien aux Vongola, et l'ex-Arcobaleno du Ciel, Aria donna son alliance et son soutien à Tsunayoshi des Vongola.

La Simon Famiglia, Enma Kozato donna son alliance à Tsunayoshi et ensemble devinrent meilleurs amis à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur des affaires Mafieuses. La Cavallone Famiglia, Dino augmenta son soutien à son maintenant petit frère Tsuna et à Ieyuji. Tsunayoshi pensait vraiment qu'il n'avait pas changé, cependant il y avait bien une chose qui avait changée, il détestait les rats. Byakuran Gesso de la Gesso Famiglia donna son alliance à Tsunayoshi, ce qui le rendit heureux.

10 ans plus tard,

A ce moment, Tsunayoshi était en train de signer les papiers empilés devant lui, qui appartenaient aux Vongola et aux Vendicare. Il était vraiment content même si il y avait encore plus de papiers, Gokudera et Hibari l'aidait actuellement . Gokudera avec les papiers des Vongola et Hibari avec les papiers des Vendicare. Tsunayoshi continuait de travailler, tellement que ses yeux se fatiguèrent et il arrêta un moment pour frotter ses yeux. Une tasse de café se retrouva sur sa table, regardant la personne qui l'avait posée là, c'était Yamamoto, souriant.

"Besoin d'une pause?" Demanda Yamamoto, plus comme une déclaration. Tsunayoshi acquiesça, "Merci Yamamoto."

Tsunayoshi prit la tasse et souffla dessus plusieurs fois avant de boire le café brûlant.

''Expresso, comme j'aime.'' Commenta Tsunayoshi , ce qui fit sourire Yamamoto. Il était actuellement en train d'apprendre comment faire l'expresso préféré de Tsunayoshi, ça le rendait heureux qu'il l'aimait. ''Yamamoto tu peux aller prendre l'air si tu veux.'' Dit Tsuna, alors qu'il se souvenait, qu'il avait été là, le regardant travailler.

Yamamoto secoua sa tête, ''Je le ferais si tu viens avec moi Tsuna. Tu en as plus besoin que moi.''

"Mais j'ai un tas de papiers à faire." Raisonna Tsuna alors qu'il regardait les papiers qui avaient toujours besoin d'être signés. Même si Gokudera et Hibari en prenaient la moitié, la pièce où se trouvait son bureau était tellement remplie que peut-être il ne serait pas capable de rentrer, ni de manger ou de rentrer dormir pour les finir.

"Tu as toujours besoin de te reposer. Le boss a toujours besoin d'être en forme, comme Reborn te le disait toujours, non?" Lui rappela Yamamoto. Tsuna sourit, sachant que c'était de leur Reborn qu'il parlait. Il regarda les papiers qui avaient besoin d'être signés et soupira. "Pour plusieurs raisons, tous ces papiers vont augmenter si je laisse ce travail non fini."

Yamamoto ne put s'empêcher de rire. "Tu veux dire que tu as un travail sans fin Tsuna."

Tsuna eut une goutte de sueur à cela, sachant que c'était vrai. Il vérifia l'heure. C'était presque l'heure du déjeuner, il regarda de nouveau Yamamoto et demanda. "Yamamoto, est-ce que Reborn est déjà revenu? De ce que je me rappelle, il devrait déjà avoir finit le boulot et revenir dans pas longtemps."

"Je ne sais pas Tsuna, personne n'est venu m'informer de ça." Répondit Yamamoto, se qui rendit Tsuna un peu triste.

"Eh bien, prenons maintenant une pause, l'heure du déjeuner arrive." Dit Tsuna alors qu'il se levait de son siège et finissait son expresso brûlant. Yamamoto sourit, sachant que Tsuna ne changerait jamais. Tsuna regarda son bras gauche, "Tu veux bien appeler Gokudera et Onii-san pour moi?"

Yamamoto répondit, "Bien sûr".

Yamamoto alla à la porte et allait sortir quand soudainement, Tsuna posa une question.

"Yamamoto, comment ça se passe avec elle?"

Yamamoto sourit, sachant de qui son ami parlait. "Nous allons bien Tsuna" Répondit-il et il quitta la pièce.

Tsuna sourit, content de ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble. Tsuna enleva son manteau noir et le plaça sur son siège avant de sortir de son bureau. Il se dirigeait vers la salle à manger de leur manoir quand il entendit une dispute. Des voix, il y en avait deux, celle d'un homme et celle d'une femme. D'une certaine manière, ces deux voix lui étaient familières , il décida d'en suivre la source. Cela le conduisit à un couloir à l'entrée du manoir, quand il les vit finalement.

L'homme était en fait Reborn, sa figure paternelle, son conseiller et tueur à gages. Reborn semblait en colère à propos de quelque chose tandis que la fille continuait d'argumenter.

"Je t'avait dit de rentrer à la maison parfois, non?''

"Et combien de fois je t'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas et que je ne pourrais jamais? Cet endroit est dangereux pour quelqu'un comme toi et venir ici seule est encore plus dangereux."

"Mais je n'y peux rien! Je commençais à avoir le mal du pays sans toi, mon Frère! Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas le comprendre?"

"Je peux le comprendre mais dans ces circonstances, nous ne pouvons pas continuer à habiter ensemble."

"Comment peux-tu être aussi cruel mon Frère!?"

Les yeux de Tsuna scintillèrent. La personne avec qui Reborn se disputait n'était autre que l'homologue de sa femme, Renata. Elle lui ressemblait, même si elle n'avait jamais changé par rapport à elle, ici dans ce mode et dans leur ancien monde. Il décida de continuer à marcher, se dirigeant vers eux.

"Bienvenu à la maison Reborn" Tsuna saluant Reborn.

Reborn soupira, il était clair pour Tsuna, qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il la rencontre. Il pouvait comprendre pourquoi.

"Excusez-moi, êtes-vous le boss?" Lui demanda la femme. Tsuna sourit et acquiesça, Je suis Sawada Tsunayoshi, plus connu comme le Vongola Decimo mais appelez-moi Tsuna. Ravi de vous rencontrer".

La femme s'inclina un peu pour montrer son respect. "Je suis Renata, ravie de vous rencontrer. Cet homme-là est mon frère, si vous ne le saviez pas."

"Renata." L'avertit Reborn mais elle l'ignora. Tsuna ria un peu, "Ne t'inquiète pas Reborn, nous allons nous assurer qu'elle soit en sécurité même si elle est ici. Je sais que tu es inquiet, n'est-ce pas?"

Reborn ne répondit pas, sachant que c'était la vérité. C'était la vrai grande raison de pourquoi il n'avait jamais dit à personne qu'il avait seulement un membre de sa famille lequel était sa petite sœur et aussi la raison du fait qu'il n'était pas retourné une seule fois à la maison.

Tsuna regarda Renata et lui offrit sa main. "J'espère que nous pourrons être amis, non comme un boss mais juste moi, Sawada Tsunayoshi. C'est bon pour vous?"

"Bien sûr.'' répondit Renata avec un sourire et prit sa main en retour.

Reborn sourit à cela, pour une raison quelconque, il pouvait sentir ça comme des souvenirs nostalgiques. Oui, Reborn ressentait cela parce que pour une raison, après que la malédiction fut été supprimée, il l'avait vu dans un rêve, rencontrant son propre Homologue d'où Tsunayoshi venait. Il pensait que ce serait la dernière fois, mais il semblait que ce n'était pas le cas. Il obtint doucement les souvenirs de son propre alter ego pour une quelconque raison. Il fit une rapide enquête envers les autres ex-Arcobaleno mais trouva seulement qu'il était le seul à avoir ces souvenirs. Il ne pouvait pas le dire à Tsunayoshi ou aucun de ses Gardiens pour certaine raison qu'il laissait passer et regardait heureux les souvenirs comme si il regardait un film. Les souvenirs qu"il avait obtenu de son homologue étaient vraiment un magnifique film à regarder.

"Reborn, quelque chose ne va pas?" Demanda Tsuna alors qu'il semblait que Reborn était ailleurs pour une raison quelconque.

Reborn sourit, "Je vais bien et je ne suis pas ailleurs Dame Tsuna."

"S'il te plaît, arrête de m'appeler comme ça Reborn." Dit Tsuna en faisant presque la moue.

Renata ne put s'empêcher de rire de son frère et de Tsuna. Reborn eut juste un petit sourire suffisant tandis que Tsuna souriait joyeusement.

'Juste comme la Renata dont je me souviens. Ils n'ont pas changé.' Pensa joyeusement Tsuna, cependant il ne pourrait jamais échapper au tueur à gages numéro un.

Reborn sourit secrètement en son for intérieur, de l'apparence des choses, il serait capable d'éprouver le même amusement que son propre homologue avait.

… … … Aussi, il n'était pas le seul à ressentir cela … … …

.

.

.

"Tsuna… n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui, qu'y a-t-il Renata?"

"Je ne sais pas mais pour une quelconque raison... nous sommes nous déjà rencontrés avant?"

"Hein?"

.

.

.

 **Fin**

 **NA : Jamais pensé à ajouter d'autres chapitres mais votre auteur l'a fait. Comment c'était? Cela était du côté de Tsuna , à propos de comment il s'est vraiment sentit quand il était toujours sans âme ou sans vie ou pour parler. J'ai aussi ajouté un passage quand Tsuna rencontre à nouveau Renata donc votre auteur espère que vous avez aimé cela.**

 _Bloody Marie 2 : Voilà le dernier chapitre (un petit extra ;) ), qu'en avez-vous pensez ? J'ai adorée le passage avec la rencontre entre Tsuna, Reborn et Renata et vous ? Je vous dis à la prochaine et prenez soin de vous !_

Heyli13 : Hi~ j'espère que se denier chapitre vous a plus ^^ Que pensez vous de la femme de Tsuna que l'on a vu dans le dernier chapitre et dans celui-ci ?

Ce fut long mais nous sommes finalement arrivé au bout de cette fic, ce qui me fait grandement plaisir ^^ Pour se qui est de la prochaine traduction se sera une petite trad de 8 chapitres dans l'univers de Bleach pour changer ^^ Sur ce, j'ai hâte de lire vos coms et je vous dis à la prochaine ! Ciao~


End file.
